Quatre vies à relier
by kadronya
Summary: Edward a un fils qu'il délaisse complètement au profit de son travail. Bella aime son petit garçon plus que tout malgré la façon dont elle l'a eu. Que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont tous se rencontrer? Quand d'autres problèmes apparaitront?
1. Une journée avec Bella Swan

*****

**QUATRE VIES A RELIER**

*****

.

Nouvelle fiction dont tous les personnages (sauf Lucas et William) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est fabriquée par mes soins.

ALL HUMAN

Par contre, vu que mon histoire parle de sujets plutôt sensibles et qu'il y aura sûrement plusieurs Lemons, je le déconseille aux moins de 15 ans !

Je ne demande pas de reviews, j'écris pour le plaisir, alors bonne lecture !

Katty

***OoO***

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une journée avec Bella Swan**

.

**PdV de Bella :**

_Je marchais dans un magnifique parc. J'admirai le beau panorama que m'offrait la végétation. Je me sentais bien. Entière. Je regardai ma main gauche et vis une alliance. J'étais mariée. Des bras puissants enlacèrent ma taille et un menton se posa sur mon épaule droite avant que des lèvres se posent sur mon cou. Je commençai à me retourner pour admirer mon mari…_

-OUCH !

Le souffle coupé par un poids abattu soudainement sur moi, je me relevai précipitamment afin de reprendre un peu d'oxygène. Je levai les yeux vers mon assaillant et vis mon petit garçon de sept ans, nommé Lucas qui était mort de rire. Je ne pus résister à mon envie de lui infliger des chatouilles et lui sautai dessus. Il méritait une petite séance de tortures pour m'avoir réveillé avant que mon réveil ne le fasse à sa place.

-Alors petit garnement, répliquai-je avec un énorme sourire, ça t'amuse de me réveiller aussi tôt ?

-Mais maman, dit-il à moitié essoufflé à cause de ses rires, je ne t'ai réveillé que cinq minutes avant l'heure !

-C'est cinq minutes trop tôt ! m'exclamai-je faussement énervée ce qui fit redoubler les sourires de mon fils avant qu'il ne prenne un air faussement sérieux :

-Tu sais que je t'aime, maman ?

Ce petit connaissait mes faiblesses !

-Oui je le sais mon chéri et moi aussi je t'aime mon petit ange, répondis-je tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

Je me levai avant de dire d'une voix joyeuse qu'il était tant de prendre le petit déjeuner. Lucas sauta de mon lit et courra jusque dans la cuisine afin de me préparer ma tasse de café et mes deux tartines de pain. Car avec mon fils, nous avions décrété que nous devions préparer le petit-déjeuner de l'autre. C'était notre petit rituel.

-Maman, j'ai trouvé le café mais pas les filtres tu sais où ils sont ? me demanda-t-il en prenant un air triste.

Nous venions à peine de déménager dans notre nouvelle maison. C'était un magnifique quatre pièces de quatre-vingt cinq mètres carrés dans un quartier calme de Seattle, que mon père Charlie Swan, chef de police de la petite bourgade de Forks, nous avait dégoté avec l'aide de sa compagne Sue.

-Dans le meuble sous l'évier mon chou, répondis-je en lui préparant son chocolat chaud, son bol de céréales et son verre de jus d'orange pressé.

Au bout de cinq minutes nous étions tous les deux installés sur la table du salon et dévorâmes rapidement notre repas matinal car dans moins d'une heure, je devais amener Lucas à son premier jour d'école. Il entrait en CE1, dans un nouvel établissement, en plein mois de mars.

Cette situation me rappelait mon arrivée à Forks, sept ans auparavant, et mon premier jour au lycée de la ville. En un mot : l'horreur. Je détestai, et je déteste encore de nos jours, être le centre de l'attention. Mais Lucas, lui, était loin d'être comme moi. Il était social, très joyeux, malin et, heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas hérité de ma maladresse. Seul son physique pouvait prouver qu'il était bien mon fils avec ses yeux marrons chocolats, les cheveux bruns avec les mêmes reflets roux que moi.

Je sortais de la salle de bain après une douche de cinq minutes. Mon fils riait de mon attitude plutôt stressée et essayait de me rassurer, que l'on n'arriverait pas en retard à son école. Je souriais en regardant Lucas et son air posé. Du haut de ses sept ans, il surpassait sa mère de vingt-quatre ans dans bien des domaines, et j'étais vraiment fière de lui.

-En route pour ce premier jour d'école, Lucas ! m'exclamai-je en levant le poing en l'air pour (me) motiver et faire rire mon fils.

L'école ne se trouvait pas loin de la maison, seulement à dix minutes en voiture alors nous y arrivâmes assez tôt. Je me garai et sortis de ma Ford Focus RS blanche, cadeau de ma mère Renée et de son mari Phil, suivi de très près par Lucas qui affichait un sourire rayonnant tellement il était heureux de rencontrer de nouveaux camarades de jeux. L'école était assez grande puisqu'elle regroupait les sections maternelles ainsi que toutes les classes de primaire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de la directrice afin de nous présenter puis cette dernière nous montra où se trouvait la salle de classe de Lucas avant de rencontrer madame Litt, le nouveau professeur de mon fils. Elle avait l'air d'être une bonne enseignante mais je voulais l'avis de Lucas et je savais qu'il me raconterait toute sa journée dans le moindre détail, que se soit les bons ou les mauvais moments d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment ce point que j'adorai avec mon fils : j'avais beau ne pas aimer la façon dont il était entré dans ma vie, au point d'en avoir fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, il n'en était pas moins devenu mon centre et nos rapports étaient fusionnels. Nous comptions énormément l'un pour l'autre et je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

-Bon Lucas je vais te laisser, dis-je à mon fils après avoir parlé à la maitresse, je t'attendrais devant l'école ce soir avec une bonne glace pour fêter ce premier jour, ok ?

Le petit garçon me sauta dans les bras, se moquant complètement des réactions des autres enfants face à notre démonstration affective et me fit un énorme bisou sur ma joue, bisou que je lui rendis sans hésitation.

Je reposai Lucas au sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon fils rayonnait encore plus si cela était possible et entra dans sa salle de classe où les autres enfants attendaient tranquillement que madame Litt commence son cours de la matinée.

Je me retournai, prête à partir, quand je vis un petit garçon, blond avec des yeux d'un vert incroyable me fixer tristement, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Avant même que je puisse lui parler, il entra rapidement dans la salle de cours de madame Litt, en baissant la tête, comme résigné.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, mais me promis de veiller sur lui, au loin ou par l'intermédiaire de mon fils, pour voir si son comportement resterait le même dans les prochains jours ou s'il irait mieux. Je n'aimais pas voir des enfants aussi tristes qu'il l'était.

En reprenant ma voiture, je pris la direction de mon nouveau travail. Je venais d'être prise pour six mois en essai dans le meilleur cabinet d'avocats de Seattle : « Cullen & Withlock ». J'avais pas mal d'expériences dans les affaires délicates grâce à maitre Volturi Aro, un des plus grands avocats de l'état de Washington qui m'avait prise sous son aile tout au long de mes études en droit.

Je me souvenais encore de notre rencontre, lorsque j'avais pris l'initiative d'aller le voir à la fin d'un jugement dont il était sorti victorieux. J'étais en première année d'études, et que je lui avais fait part de plusieurs erreurs ou incohérences que j'avais relevé lors de sa plaidoirie. Il était tellement impressionné, surtout après l'instant où il a su que j'avais un fils à m'occuper en plus de mes études, qu'il avait décidé de m'aider dans mes cours et de me prendre comme stagiaire pour ses plus grandes affaires. J'avais énormément appris à ses côtés et c'était grâce à cette personne que j'étais sortis major de ma promotion toutes les années de mes études, au grand dam de mes camarades qui me jalousaient et me rejetaient.

Cependant, leur comportement enfantin ne m'atteignait pas, étant de nature solitaire et renfermé. De plus, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de moi : j'avais un travail, en plus des dossiers de maitre Volturi à traiter, afin de subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de mon fils qui n'a jamais été mis à l'écart de ma vie. Il a toujours été ma priorité et je ne me lassai pas de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimai.

Arrivée sur le parking du cabinet, je sentis le stress monter en moi.

J'avais déjà fait la connaissance de Jasper Withlock, un blond aux yeux bleu gris, grand d'un mètre soixante-quinze. C'était un très beau jeune homme âgé de vingt-neuf ans et était l'un des deux gestionnaires et avocats du cabinet. Je l'avais trouvé fascinant. En effet, lors de mon entretien avec lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il ressentait mes émotions et posait ses questions par rapport à eux. Par exemple, il avait vite comprit que mon passé était loin d'être rose, et m'avait adressé un regard compatissant, alors qu'il m'interrogeait énormément sur mon travail avec maitre Volturi en voyant à quel point cette expérience m'avait marquée. Ce que j'appréciai chez lui était sa discrétion car il ne me posa pas de questions indiscrètes sur mon fils, comprenant que c'était un sujet sensible.

Bref, je savais que je pouvais me confier à cet homme en cas de problème dans mon travail.

Reste à voir le reste de l'équipe que je devais rencontrer ce matin.

Je pris l'ascenseur de l'immense immeuble qui regroupait plusieurs entreprises diverses et appuyai sur le bouton numéro 13 pour aller au treizième étage où se trouvait le cabinet d'avocats. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur ma destination, je n'eus pas le temps de regarder ce qui m'entourait qu'une blonde aux airs hautains me demanda ce que je désirai :

-Je viens voir Jasper Withlock, répondis-je en lui faisant un léger sourire.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? continua-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi glacial.

-Pas exactement, mais je…

-Si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas voir maitre Withlock, me coupa-t-elle en me faisant un sourire narquois.

J'allais lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand mon sauveur arriva à ma rescousse :

-Bella ! s'écria Jasper en s'approchant de nous, c'est génial que tu sois déjà là ! je vais tout de suite te faire visiter les lieux et te présenter tes nouveaux collègues. En passant, dit-il en se tournant vers la pimbêche de première classe, voici Lauren Mallory, notre secrétaire. Elle est secondée par Jessica Stanley que tu verras plus tard. Lauren, je te présente Isabella Swan, la cinquième et dernière avocate de notre équipe de choc !

Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et m'offrit son sourire le plus hypocrite qui soit avant de répliquer de sa voix la plus niaise que je n'ai jamais entendu, croyant sûrement que se soit sexy :

-Ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous, Isabella.

-De même, soufflai-je, neutre.

Jasper posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'inciter à le suivre. Je le regardai essayer de camoufler un rire et j'en déduisis que c'était par rapport à ma _« relation »_ avec Lauren alors je décidai de pousser le bouchon afin qu'il comprenne que je n'étais nullement touchée par le comportement de la secrétaire :

-Elle fantasme sur les hommes du milieu juridique ?

Jasper rit, comprenant mon manège :

-J'en ai bien peur mais je dois m'estimé heureux de ne pas être la personne sur qui elle s'acharne le plus car elle sait que je suis marié, et Alice n'hésiterait pas à lui arracher la tête si elle tente quoi que se soit envers moi, mais tu la verrais agir avec Edward, c'est tordant à voir !

Il s'esclaffa de plus belle et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en imaginant le spectacle.

Jasper m'emmena dans un petit couloir qui déboucha sur une grande pièce, sobrement décoré par des tableaux et des plantes vertes. De chaque côté de la pièce, nous pouvions apercevoir trois portes, menant certainement aux différents bureaux et à notre salle de réunion alors que le fond de la salle était une baie vitrée, nous faisant découvrir une magnifique vue de Seattle. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la droite, vers la porte, où était accroché l'écriteau « Isabella Swan », proche de la fenêtre, puis mon collègue l'ouvrit.

-Et voici ton lieu de travail personnel, s'exclama Jasper en entrant dans la pièce. Evidemment il n'y a pas de décoration, nous te laissons le faire toi-même pour que tu te sentes à l'aise dans ton environnement.

Le bureau se trouvait en face de la porte, au fond de la pièce et mon guide me fit voir leur mode de rangement des dossiers dans le placard mural qui se trouvait juste derrière le premier meuble ainsi que les logiciels qu'ils utilisaient pour les différentes taches que nous devions effectuer lors de notre travail. Il m'expliqua m'avoir créée une adresse e-mail, spécialement professionnelle et qu'il avait déjà enregistré dans ma boite mail, les adresses des quatre autres avocats. Le téléphone était déjà programmé au cas où je voulais joindre un des avocats de notre cabinet ou nos secrétaires.

Bref, j'étais parfaitement bien accueilli par Jasper.

-Je te laisse t'installer, prendre un peu tes repères et ensuite je te laisserais rejoindre la salle de réunion, ok ?

-Pas de souci. Merci Jasper.

-De rien Bella, me répondit-il en souriant avant de quitter mon bureau.

Je posai mon attaché-case sur le bureau et sortis des affaires en tout genre que je m'empressai de ranger puis m'assis sur mon siège avant de poser mon regard à ma droite, sur la baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur tout le pan de mur.

Je me sentais bien. A ma place.

Cependant, je ne m'éternisai pas et pris mon bloc-notes et un stylo Bic avant de sortir de mon bureau et de me diriger vers la salle de réunion. Je frappai à la porte et ouvris cette dernière avant de pénétrer dans la nouvelle pièce. Je fus étonnée de ne voir qu'une personne : un homme, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, aux cheveux cuivré et aux yeux couleur émeraude, qui me fixait intensément avec une mine un peu perplexe. Il était très beau, le plus bel homme que j'avais vu dans ma vie, mais il avait le visage d'un ange meurtri par ses traits révélant une grande tristesse. Avant que je ne puisse me présenter, Jasper pénétra dans la pièce et fit les présentations :

-Tiens Edward, tu es déjà revenu de ton rendez-vous avec monsieur Brandon ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Parfaitement bien, répondit-il simplement tout en me regardant.

-A mais j'oubliai, ajouta Jasper, Edward, je te présente notre nouvelle collègue, Isabella Swan. Bella, voici Edward Cullen, le deuxième gestionnaire de notre cabinet et notre meilleur avocat.

Ainsi c'était lui mon deuxième patron. J'étais un peu gênée par sa présence et par son attitude froide, mais me repris assez rapidement :

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Tutoie-le, Bella, rit Jasper en me regardant. Il n'a pas encore la trentaine !

Je reportai mon regard sur Edward, mais son comportement n'avait pas changé. Il semblait être totalement inamical et j'étais un peu perturbé par ce point, mais après deux secondes de réflexion, je passai outre, me disant que ça n'allait pas perturber mon travail.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, Isabella, après tout on va travailler ensemble, décréta-t-il d'un ténor qui aurait pu me faire tourner la tête si elle n'avait pas été aussi dénuée d'intonation et si froide.

-A condition que tu m'appelles Bella, je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom en entier, acceptai-je simplement.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de prendre place sur une des chaises qui trônaient autour de l'immense table rectangulaire. Jasper le suivit et je fis de même mais en m'installant en face de Jasper et à l'opposé d'Edward. Au bout de deux minutes, une femme et un homme entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils eurent juste le temps de nous saluer avant que Jasper entâmes les présentations :

-Monsieur et madame Cheney, je vous présente notre nouvelle collègue, Isabella Swan. Bella voici Ben et sa femme Angela.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella, dit Angela en me faisant un sourire radieux.

Son mari m'adressa un sourire en guise de bienvenue et s'installa aux côtés de son épouse qui avait prit place à ma droite avant que notre première réunion tous ensemble ne commence.

Tous ce qui était dit étaient retranscrits sur mon bloc-notes afin que je ne perde aucune miette de ce qu'ils m'expliquaient. Seul Edward restait silencieux, ou ne parlait que peu, mais j'essayai de ne pas trop lui accorder d'attention, ne voulant pas me prendre la tête à savoir si son comportement était habituel ou non. J'évitai même de le regarder, car son attitude froide m'avait complètement rebuté, même s'il m'attirait physiquement.

-Par contre Bella, ajouta Jasper un peu gêné, nous n'avons pas d'affaires à te soumettre pour le moment alors je pense que l'on va te greffer à l'un d'entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'un dossier n'entre dans nos mains.

-Pas de souci, demain une cliente devrait venir me voir pour me parler de son affaire, mais je peux vous aider si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

-Tu viens à peine de commencer dans le milieu, et tu as déjà une affaire ? Comment ça se fait ? s'exclama Ben d'un ton vraiment étonné.

-Euh… balbutiai-je, je suis en quelque sorte le jeune padawan d'un bon avocat bientôt à la retraite, maitre Volturi, et… euh… vu que j'ai déjà traité plusieurs de ses affaires, il m'envoie ses clients de Seattle maintenant que je suis officiellement une avocate.

Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention et je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'enthousiasma Angela en tapant des mains, c'est toi qui t'es chargée de la rédaction de la plaidoirie de l'affaire Richardson ?

-En quelque sorte, marmonnai-je, en baissant la tête, les joues complètement rouges.

Jasper, sachant que je n'aimais pas me vanter vint à mon secours :

-Bella s'est occupée de cette affaire ainsi que de nombreux autres, de A à Z. Maitre Volturi ne faisait que se présenter au tribunal avec le dossier rédigé par notre jeune demoiselle, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore été nommé avocate.

-WAOU ! souffla bruyamment ma collègue.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai beaucoup été aidé par maitre Volturi.

-WAOU ! répéta-t-elle. Tu as une copie de tes dossiers à disposition ou pas ? J'aimerai beaucoup voir ton travail.

-J'en ai plusieurs dans mon bureau.

Angela se leva d'un bond et me demanda si je pouvais les lui montrer maintenant, ce que je fis sans hésiter. Je pouvais voir Jasper étouffer un rire, Ben admirer sa femme avec un énorme sourire et Edward me fixait avec son air impassible. Arrivées dans mon bureau, je sortis mes dossiers du placard mural et les tendis à ma collègue qui s'empressa de retourner dans la salle de réunion et de lire l'affaire Richardson. Ben lisait par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme tandis que je demandai à Jasper s'ils pouvaient, eux aussi, me montrer leur travail.

J'étais plutôt impressionnée par leur travail et constatai que les quatre avocats semblaient utiliser le même style de plaidoirie : valoriser les points positifs de leurs clients, alors que je préférais mettre en avant les points négatifs soulevés par la partie adverse et de proposer une solution orale qui en transformerait certains en points positifs pour mes clients. Le couple Cheney me posait beaucoup de questions pendant ma lecture. Ils voulaient savoir mon âge actuel, depuis quand je travaillais en collaboration avec maitre Volturi…

Bref, ils voulaient connaître tout mon parcours professionnel, et moi j'évitai de leur dire que j'avais un fils, puisqu'ils désireraient approfondir le sujet et je ne voulais pas mélanger vie privée et professionnelle. Jasper l'avait comprit durant l'entretien d'embauche, mais avant de lâcher l'affaire, il m'avait simplement dit que si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il serait là pour moi. J'avais beaucoup apprécié ses mots et savais qu'il était sincère, les yeux ne pouvaient mentir.

La fin de journée arriva bientôt et je quittai le cabinet assez rapidement après avoir reçu un trousseau de clé, me permettant, entre autres, d'ouvrir les portes de mon nouveau lieu de travail au cas où je viendrais plus tôt ou finirais plus tard.

Avant d'aller récupérer Lucas à l'école, j'achetais comme promis une glace à mon fils et une autre pour moi, parfum chocolat/noix de coco et attendais que les enfants sortent de leur classe, ce qu'ils firent seulement trente secondes après mon arrivée. Je pus voir Lucas courir dans ma direction et me sauter dans les bras. Je fis tout mon possible pour éviter de faire tomber nos glaces et lui rendis son étreinte du mieux que je pouvais.

-Cocolat ? demanda mon fils en fixant l'objet de ma promesse.

-Yep ! dis-je en lui tendant sa glace noix de coco/chocolat.

Lucas me racontait sa journée pendant que je nous ramenai à la maison. Nous avions passé, en général, une bonne journée, même si mon fils n'avait pas apprécié le comportement de certains de ses camarades.

.

.

.

**Et voici le premier chapitre…**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! **

**.**


	2. Une journée avec Edward Cullen

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Une journée avec Edward Cullen**

.

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

_« Je ne peux pas rester avec William et toi, Edward. Je suis trop jeune pour devoir assumer un mari et un enfant. Pardonne-moi. »_

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Mon réveil sonna enfin.

Un nouveau jour se levait, m'extirpant du cauchemar que je refaisais inlassablement depuis maintenant plus de sept ans. Tanya, la femme de ma vie, m'avait quitté un mois après l'accouchement de William, le lendemain de ma demande en mariage.

Certes, nous n'avions pas prévu que Tanya tombe enceinte durant nos études, nous n'avions que vingt ans, mais je l'aimais plus que tout et j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour pouvoir prendre soin d'elle et de William.

Cependant, j'ai vite déchanté quand je me suis réveillé un matin avec un simple mot en guise d'adieu.

Et depuis ce jour, ma vie était devenue un enfer.

Je sortis rapidement du lit et plongeais dans une douche froide afin de chasser du mieux que je pouvais mes idées noires. Rien de tel pour se réveiller le plus rapidement possible et être d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée où Carmen, la gouvernante s'occupait de nous préparer un petit-déjeuner à William et à moi. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de la saluer. A quoi bon ? Elle était payée pour s'occuper de nous et de la maison et pas pour parler.

Je pris une gorgée de café noir tout en lisant les nouvelles du journal. J'entendis les pas légers de William se diriger vers la cuisine avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre dans cette pièce :

-Bonjour papa, souffla-t-il.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête de mon journal et me contenta d'un simple « bonjour ».

-Bonjour Carmen.

-Bonjour mon garçon ! répondit la gouvernante. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, dit-il.

Je ne m'attardai pas dans cette cuisine et me levai avant de me diriger vers l'entrée afin de récupérer mon attaché-case et mon manteau :

-Passez une bonne journée, lançai-je en guise d'au-revoir avant de quitter ma grande maison sans même attendre de réponse.

Je haïssais cette vie, cette maison où j'étais censé vivre heureux avec ma femme, mais surtout ce fils que l'on m'avait imposé, la cause de mon malheur. S'il n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez, Tanya ne serait pas partie !

J'avais eu de la chance dans les premières années car ma mère Esmé avait décidé d'arrêter de travailler pendant quelques temps afin de m'aider à m'occuper de lui. Elle avait confié la gérance de son entreprise de décoration d'intérieur à ma sœur ainée Alice. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, était plus que ravie que Tanya soit partie car elle ne l'appréciait pas et depuis ce temps, nous étions tous les deux en froid alors que l'on était comme les deux doigts d'une main à une époque, maintenant lointaine. Mon père, Carlisle, malgré ses nombreuses heures de travail à l'hôpital de Seattle, m'avait montré son soutien et prêter les fonds pour ouvrir notre cabinet d'avocats à Jasper Withlock, le mari de ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, et moi-même.

Je pénétrais dans ma Volvo C30 argenté afin de me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec monsieur Brandon tout en imaginant ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans William pour tout gâcher. Arrivé chez mon client, je n'y restai pas une heure car nous devions juste revoir les derniers détails de notre dossier avant que l'on ne passe devant le juge demain après-midi.

Je me rendais donc au cabinet.

Notre cabinet d'avocats, nommé par nos deux noms à Jasper et moi était toute ma vie. J'avais fini mes études de droit grâce à ma mère qui s'était occupé de William puis avais monté ce projet avec mon meilleur ami que je connaissais depuis mon entrée dans la faculté de Seattle. Mon travail était mon échappatoire : Me plonger dans divers dossiers me permettais d'oublier un tant soit peu ma misérable vie.

Un inconvénient ? Les femmes qui prenaient rendez-vous avec moi en prétextant avoir des problèmes juridiques alors qu'elles me tournaient autour. Mais le pire devait être nos deux secrétaires, Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley. Au moindre prétexte, elles se présentaient à mon bureau avec des jupes et des décolletés plutôt indécents sans parler de leurs attitudes complètement infantiles.

J'allai encore une fois devoir leur répéter de revoir leur tenue sous peine d'avoir des avertissements qui conduiront à des blâmes puis à un licenciement. Dieu que j'attendais ce moment où je leur donnerais cette lettre qui mettrait fin à notre « collaboration ».

Je me dirigeai vers le parking souterrain de notre immeuble et constatai que la place que notre dernier avocat en essai, Mike Newton, était dorénavant occupé par une Ford Focus RS blanche. Je trouvais cette voiture très jolie, bien que j'ignorais à qui elle appartenait. Jasper avait déjà trouvé un remplacent ? J'espérai juste que le nouvel avocat ne sauterait pas sur nos secrétaires comme le faisait Mike au lieu de travailler ou, si c'était une femme, qu'elle ne _me_ sauterait pas dessus.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur notre cabinet, Lauren m'accosta, comme à son habitude, avec un sourire qui se voulait aguicheur avant de me parler d'une voix tout sauf sexy :

-_Maitre_ Cullen, maitre Withlock vous attend dans la salle de réunion. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? miaula la secrétaire en me regardant d'une façon qui ne me plaisait pas.

Heureusement pour elle que ma mère m'avait apprit les bonnes manières car si je m'écouterais, je l'aurais envoyé sur les roses depuis un sacré moment. Au lieu de ça je répondis d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible, même si à mes oreilles il paraissait froid :

-Merci Lauren et non, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'accompagne, merci quand même.

Jasper voulait certainement me parler de notre nouveau collègue de travail et le présenter au reste de l'équipe. Je regrettai presque d'avoir refusé d'assister à l'entretien d'embauche de ce dernier, j'en aurai appris à son sujet et je n'aurai pas été pris au dépourvu. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais plus me prendre la tête avec ces entretiens, surtout quand on savait que Jasper avait un sacré don pour comprendre les gens par les émotions et sentiments qu'il arrivait facilement à déchiffrer, je ne sais comment. C'était d'ailleurs moi qui avais accepté Mike Newton parmi nous, une erreur de ma part que mon meilleur ami aurait pu éviter, alors je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de réunion et vis qu'il était vide alors je pris place sur une chaise avant de sortir mon dossier « Brandon » et de le lire en attendant que les autres arrivent. Un léger coup se fit entendre sur la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle :

Jamais depuis Tanya je n'avais vu de femme aussi belle que celle qui apparut sous mes yeux. Pourtant elle était totalement différente de celle qui détenait mon cœur. En effet, Tanya était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, sulfureuse alors que mon inconnue était de taille moyenne, brune avec des yeux chocolat et sa beauté était naturelle, sans artifice. Elle était habillée d'une jupe crayon noir et d'un chemisier blanc qui dévoilaient toutes ses magnifiques courbes. J'étais sous le charme de cette demoiselle et n'osait lui parler de peur de faire disparaitre mon mirage.

Puis je me rendis compte de mes pensées : J'éprouvai de l'attirance pour une femme alors que je ne voulais que Tanya. Tanya était la mère de nos futurs enfants, la femme de ma vie ! je ne pouvais pas laisser cette enchanteresse briser ça ! Je savais que mon visage était impassible malgré la lutte de mes sentiments à l'intérieur de moi, et malgré que cette jeune demoiselle m'attirait comme un aimant, je décidai de lui parler le plus froidement possible afin qu'elle s'éloigne elle-même de moi.

Au moment où mon apparition allait ouvrir la bouche afin de commencer une discussion, mon sauveur, sous l'incarnation de Jasper, entra dans la salle de réunion :

-Tiens Edward, tu es déjà revenu de ton rendez-vous avec monsieur Brandon ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Parfaitement bien, répondis-je simplement tout en regardant la femme dont j'ignorai le prénom et duquel je n'arrivai pas à détourner les yeux.

-A mais j'oubliai, ajouta mon meilleur ami, Edward, je te présente notre nouvelle collègue, Isabella Swan. Bella, voici Edward Cullen, le deuxième gestionnaire de notre cabinet et notre meilleur avocat.

Isabella. Un magnifique prénom. Aussi désuet qu'Edward. A croire que nous étions faits pour s'accorder. Ainsi c'était elle notre nouvelle collègue ? ça allait être dur pour moi de devoir l'ignorer, surtout que j'étais son patron et l'un de ses mentors.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Même sa voix m'envoutait, à croire que j'étais maudit.

-Tutoie-le, Bella, rit Jasper. Il n'a pas encore la trentaine !

Elle reporta son regard sur moi et je fus happé par l'intensité de ses yeux. J'avais toujours cru que les yeux marron étaient ternes, mais ceux de la jeune femme semblaient si profonds et remplis d'éclat que j'avais l'impression de m'y noyer dedans et qu'elle pouvait lire mon âme, j'en étais gêné. Aussi j'essayai de ne rien laisser transparaître de mon trouble tout en ne baissant pas mon regard de ses prunelles :

-Tu peux me tutoyer, Isabella, après tout on va travailler ensemble.

Lui permettre de me tutoyer n'allait pas arranger les choses, mais Jasper avait raison, je ne pouvais pas la laisser me vouvoyer alors que nous étions censés être une équipe, mais je lui parlai d'une manière totalement inamicale afin qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas du tout d'avis à ce qu'on devienne amis, mais elle ne semblait pas s'incommoder de mon ton froid et me fis un sourire timide avant de répliquer :

-A condition que tu m'appelles Bella, je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom en entier.

J'acquiesçai rapidement d'un signe de tête, un peu blasé que cette Bella ne soit pas réceptive à mes signaux, et continuai de l'observer s'asseoir en face de Jasper, qui était d'ailleurs assis à côté de moi. je fis semblant de me reporter sur mon dossier tandis que mon ami lui demanda si son bureau lui plaisait. Moi, comme un parfait alcoolique, je buvais le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche pulpeuse. Cette femme allait causer ma mort sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à autre chose que Bella et je fis un léger saut sur ma chaise quand Jasper présenta à cette dernière les deux autres avocats de notre équipe, Angéla et Ben Cheney qui venaient à leur tour d'entrer dans la salle.

La réunion commença et je fus surpris de voir Bella retranscrire tous ce que nous disions sur son bloc-notes. Elle restait très scolaire, à ce que je pouvais constater, et je ne pus qu'avoir peur que son apparent manque d'expérience m'empiète sur notre réputation.

Je fus donc rassuré lorsque Jasper lui annonça que nous n'avions pas d'affaire à lui proposer, mais je fus vite surpris lorsqu'elle nous apprit qu'une cliente allait venir la voir demain. Avait-elle déjà travaillé dans un cabinet ? avec un avocat qui lui aurait laissé traiter des affaires ?

-Tu viens à peine de commencer dans le milieu, et tu as déjà une affaire ? Comment ça se fait ? s'exclama Ben d'un ton vraiment étonné.

-Euh… balbutia Bella, je suis en quelque sorte le jeune padawan d'un bon avocat bientôt à la retraite, maitre Volturi, et… euh… vu que j'ai déjà traité plusieurs de ses affaires, il m'envoie ses clients de Seattle maintenant que je suis officiellement une avocate.

QUOI ? j'étais complètement sous le choc ! Maitre Volturi ne prenait jamais de stagiaire sous son aile, même moi j'avais fait une demande pour travailler avec lui mais il ne m'avait jamais donné de nouvelle. Comment avait-elle fait ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'enthousiasma Angela en tapant des mains, c'est toi qui t'es chargée de la rédaction de la plaidoirie de l'affaire Richardson ?

-En quelque sorte, marmonna-t-elle, en baissant la tête, les joues complètement rouges.

J'étais abasourdi ! Elle avait travaillé sur l'affaire Richardson ? C'était un énorme dossier surtout que le jugement avait mis plusieurs années avant d'être rendu. J'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir les détails de cette affaire, ça devait être passionnant de travailler sur un cas aussi complexe.

-Bella s'est occupée de cette affaire ainsi que de nombreux autres, de A à Z. Maitre Volturi ne faisait que se présenter au tribunal avec le dossier rédigé par notre jeune demoiselle, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore été nommé avocate.

WAOU ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Jasper l'avais embauché, même en essai, dans notre cabinet ! de A à Z ? mais elle avait quelle âge quand elle a commencé à travaillé avec maitre Volturi ? Beaucoup de questions me trottait dans la tête et j'avais vraiment envie de m'entretenir avec mon meilleur ami afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle sans qu'elle le sache. Bella m'intriguait vraiment.

-WAOU ! souffla bruyamment ma collègue.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai beaucoup été aidé par maitre Volturi.

-WAOU ! répéta-t-elle. Tu as une copie de tes dossiers à disposition ou pas ? J'aimerai beaucoup voir ton travail.

-J'en ai plusieurs dans mon bureau.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire quand Angela sauta de sa chaise afin de pousser Bella à récupérer tout de suite ses dossiers en question tandis que j'étais de plus en plus attiré par cette femme qui semblait parfaite malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'air facilement mal à l'aise ou un tantinet timide peut-être.

-Et ben dis donc, s'exclama Ben, tu as trouvé une perle rare, Jasper.

Je n'osai l'avouer à voix haute mais ça ne m'empêchai pas de le penser.

-On a eu de la chance, commença mon ami, Bella n'avait pas postulé pour travailler avec nous. C'est Aro Volturi qui m'a envoyé son dossier avec une lettre qui résumait ses cinq ans de collaboration avec son cabinet.

-Cinq ans ? attend tu plaisantes là ? dit Ben assez perplexe. Bella n'a que vingt-quatre ans, elle aurait donc commencé à travaillé avec maitre Volturi à l'âge de dix-neuf ans ?

J'avoue là que j'étais aussi abasourdi que Ben. Si c'était vrai, Bella avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans notre domaine que moi-même. C'était surprenant ! Tout compte fait, j'aurai beaucoup aimé assister à l'entretien d'embauche de Bella, j'en aurai appris beaucoup plus et aurai pu lui poser directement les questions qui trottaient dans ma tête sans qu'elle ne croit que je ne m'intéresse à autre chose qu'à son travail.

Avant même que nous puissions continuer à parler, les filles revinrent du bureau d'Isabella avec plusieurs dossiers à la main qu'elles posèrent sur la table avant qu'Angela ne commence à lire le dossier de l'affaire Richardson. Bella demanda des dossiers de notre cabinet que Jasper s'empressa de lui apporter avant que tout le monde ne commence sa lecture.

J'étais vraiment fasciné par cette femme, cette Bella, et je commençai par avoir peur de ce que je ressentais à son égard car déjà que j'étais attiré par elle physiquement, la fascination qu'elle me provoquait allait piquer ma curiosité et j'allai sûrement m'approcher d'elle. Trop près d'elle. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais Tanya. Seulement Tanya.

_Ouais mais ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu Tanya ? Sept ans ?_

Oui mais Tanya, elle, était la mère de William et de nos futurs enfants.

_Continue à te voiler la face, mec !_

A force de réfléchir j'étais énervé ! Je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait qu'il ne restait que Jasper et moi dans cette salle, tellement j'étais obnubilé par Bella :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Elle a l'air bien, répondis-je d'un ton morne.

-Bien ? répliqua mon ami en riant, en quoi elle t'a troublé ?

-Elle ne me trouble pas, Jazz.

-Je te connais depuis des années, Edward et je sais que sa présence ne te laisse pas indifférent. Ni sur le plan professionnel, ni sur le plan personnel, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

-N'importe quoi !

Jasper avait vraiment un don pour comprendre les émotions des gens et il m'avait encore une fois bien cerné, mais j'étais trop fier pour l'avouer.

-Je sais que tu fais l'autruche devant moi, mais réfléchis-y bien, continua mon ami. Pense à Alice, elle serait heureuse que tu oublis Tanya au profit d'une fille qui en vaut largement la peine et que vous refassiez la paix…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupai-je en colère, je t'interdis de redire ce que tu viens de dire sur Tanya ! Tanya en vaut la peine ! Plus que cette midinette qui se croit supérieur parce qu'elle a travaillé avec Aro Volturi !

-Bella ne se prend pas pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Tu peux facilement comprendre les gens en général, Edward, mais tu n'as toujours pas cerné Isabella Swan car tu te goures complètement ! elle ne fait que se sous-estimer à longueur de journée et travaille d'arrache-pied pour arriver là où elle est maintenant alors si je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que tout le monde pense de Tanya, toi tu n'as pas à juger les gens que tu ne connais pas !

Jasper avait tout sorti d'une traite, d'un ton neutre, sans même hausser la voix et c'était ça qui m'impressionnais chez lui et qui m'empêchais de répliquer quelques phrases cinglante. C'était vrai que tout le monde pensait que Tanya n'était pas faite pour moi, même mes parents ne l'aimaient pas malgré qu'ils essayaient de l'intégrer à la famille à l'annonce de sa grossesse, mais moi je l'aimais et c'était ça qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

Sans plus réfléchir, je pris certains dossiers de Bella et quittai le bureau afin de rentrer chez moi et les lire au calme.

Arrivé à destination, je saluai, comme à mon habitude, Carmen et William avant de m'installer dans mon bureau et de travailler sur certains de mes dossiers en cours. La gouvernante m'appela pour le diner qui se déroula en silence dans notre salon. Je ne prêtai pas attention à ce qui m'entourait, préférant largement me dépêcher de manger afin de pouvoir retourner dans mon bureau. Et c'est ce que je fis au bout de dix minutes, toujours sans une parole à quiconque.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je me dirigeai vers mon lit, un dossier de Bella dans mes mains, et me mis à le lire après avoir enclenché le réveil et m'être glissé sous mes draps.

Une autre journée sans Tanya venait de s'achever.

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Je réserve plusieurs petites choses intéressantes pour le prochain qui sera du point de vue de… Héhéhé SURPRISE !^^**

**En espérant que l'histoire plait à certains, je vous embrasse !**


	3. Lucas Swan et William Cullen

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Lucas Swan et William Cullen**

.

.

S'il ya bien quelque chose que Lucas adorait faire tous les matins, c'était bien d'embêter sa petite maman. Il aimait beaucoup la réveiller vu qu'elle n'était pas du tout du matin mais qu'il appréciait le plus c'était tous ces moment qu'ils partageaient que tous les deux, ces moment mère/fils. Comme une vraie famille. Enfin, comme une vraie famille si Lucas avait eu un papa.

Mais il n'avait pas de papa.

Et au fond de lui-même, il n'en voulait pas vu les souffrances qu'il avait infligé à sa mère.

Même si Bella ne lui avait pas dit clairement ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque, Lucas avait comprit que son père avait fait énormément de mal à la jeune femme et que la venue du petit garçon âgé maintenant de sept ans n'était pas du tout prévu, malgré que sa mère s'était toujours occupé de lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Jamais Lucas ne connaitrais son père, mais ça ne l'importai que peu vu qu'il se disait que s'il les avait abandonné, c'est qu'il ne les méritait pas. Et surtout pas sa mère.

Malgré toutes les difficultés que Bella et Lucas avaient rencontrés dans leur vie, ils étaient heureux ensemble et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient avec « papi Charlie » ainsi que « tonton Emmett » comme le disait si bien le petit garçon. Ce que regrettaient la mère et son ils était le fait qu'ils vivaient désormais à Seattle alors que Charlie Swan habitait dans une petite ville du nom de Forks, à plus d'une heure de route en voiture de leur maison, et qu'Emmett voyageait énormément vu qu'il jouait dans le club de baseball des Mariners.

Avant de vivre dans la capital de l'Etat de Washington, nos deux jeunes personnages vivaient un peu plus au nord de ce département, dans une ville du nom de Redmond. Là bas Lucas avait pas mal d'amis, même si beaucoup d'entre eux l'énervait à se moquer de ceux à qui il manquait un parent, même s'il était un peu privilégié par son oncle Emmett et ses victoires au sein de son équipe de baseball. Cependant, les moqueries que lui adressaient les autres enfants ne l'atteignirent pas car ça ne lui importait que peu de ne pas avoir de papa vu qu'il avait une maman en or, un papi adorable et un oncle, en plus d'être célèbre, complètement génial !

Malgré tout, le petit Swan avait hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle école afin de voir si les comportements des autres enfants allaient être les mêmes qu'à Redmond ou s'il allait avoir de vrais amis, qui l'aimerait pour lui et pas par pitié ou parce que son oncle était célèbre.

Après un petit-déjeuner où Lucas avait pu rire du stress de sa mère, elle l'emmena à l'école en lui promettant une glace Cocolat, comme on le dit chez les Swan, avant de lui faire un bisous comme il les aime car même s'ils étaient devant toute la classe de Lucas, ce dernier voulait absolument montrer aux autres mais aussi à sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas honte de l'avoir comme maman malgré qu'elle soit apparemment trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.

Il était fier de dire qu'il était le neveu du plus grand joueur de baseball de l'équipe des Mariners de tous les temps.

Il était fier de dire qu'il était le petit-fils du meilleur chef de police que Forks n'ait jamais eu.

Mais il était encore plus fier de dire qu'il était le fils d'Isabella Marie Swan.

-Asseyez-vous les enfants, dit madame Litt, la maitresse de CE1 d'une voix autoritaire. Je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel élève qui nous vient tout droit de la ville de Redmond, Lucas Swan.

-Bonjour Lucas ! clama d'une seule voix toute la classe.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

-Nous n'allons pas nous attarder à faire des présentations qui dureront des heures, vous aurez tout le loisir de parler avec votre nouveau camarade lors de la récréation. Pendant ce temps-là Lucas je vais te laisser t'installer au troisième rang à droite, aux côtés de William Cullen.

-Oui madame, répliqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers la table en question.

En s'approchant de sa destination, Lucas pouvait voir que son voisin de bureau était un blond aux yeux verts avec des petites taches de rousseurs sur les joues, mais qu'il avait l'air aussi triste que sa mère lorsqu'elle repensait à son passé, comme elle aimait lui dire, sans pour autant approfondir le sujet. Il se tenait droit sur son siège, un stylo Bic dans sa main, n'accordant au nouvel élève pas le moindre regard durant le petit trajet jusqu'à sa chaise. Le jeune Swan le trouvait intriguant de par son attitude, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'agissait pas comme le reste de la classe qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Malgré tout, Lucas lui lança un bonjour plutôt joyeux alors que William fut apparemment surprit que le jeune brun aux yeux chocolat lui adresse la parole. Le jeune Cullen ne me répondit pas tout de suite, le regardant avec des yeux abasourdis, mais après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il prononça un vague « salut » avant de reporter son regard sur la maitresse, n'accordant à son nouveau voisin plus la moindre attention.

Sans que Lucas ne le comprenne vraiment, ce William lui inspirait confiance et il voulait absolument l'avoir comme ami afin de le percer à jour et de voir disparaitre cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé autour de lui pour se protéger ainsi que cette tristesse qui perdurait dans son regard, car toute son attitude lui rappelait l'époque où Bella faisait tout pour cacher qu'elle n'aillait pas bien. Et pour cause, elle était en train de faire une dépression suite à un surmenage : entre son école, son travail de serveuse dans le bar de Jacob et Billy Black, ses obligations envers monsieur Volturi et son fils, la jeune mère n'avait pas le temps de beaucoup se reposer. Heureusement d'ailleurs que Charlie et Renée Dwyer, la mère de Bella qui s'était remariée avec Phil Dwyer joueur de baseball en deuxième division, avaient décidés de les aider sinon elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie !

La maitresse leur donnait un cours d'histoire quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer aux élèves de l'école primaire la fin du premier quart de la journée et que venait le temps de la récréation. Sans que Lucas n'eut le temps de se lever, il vit William franchir la porte de la classe. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à son comportement, plusieurs enfants accostèrent le nouveau avant de commencer à lui poser des questions, tout en le dirigeant vers la grande cour de récréation :

-Salut Lucas, moi c'est Nicolas !

-Et moi Devon ! et les trois filles que tu vois là c'est Lucy, Stacy et Sara.

-Salut ! répondit Lucas avec un sourire.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup ensemble jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe se dirige vers un élève, blond, qui leur tournait le dos. Apparemment il devait être en train de lire :

-Tiens mais c'est Cullen, l'Orphelin, lança Devon d'un ton méchant que ne comprenais pas le fils de Bella. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé seul dans ta baraque, ce week-end, entouré de tes livres.

Avant même que William ne puisse répliquer, Lucas se retourna vers le groupe d'enfants qui l'accompagnait et demanda des explications sur ce que Devon venait de dire :

-C'est juste que ce petit blondinet n'a jamais eu de mère et que son père ne s'occupe jamais de lui, expliqua en riant Nicolas. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas d'amis, vu qu'on est trop bien pour lui.

Lucas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout simplement parce qu'il lui manquait un parent et qu'apparemment l'autre n'était pas autant présent que sa mère, ils se permettaient de l'exclure ? le jeune Swan vit rouge, n'aimant pas du tout ce genre de comportement :

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux, je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui est trop bien pour vous ! Vous l'excluez juste parce qu'il n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents au lieu d'être compréhensifs ? Vous préférez vous moquer de la souffrance des autres au lieu de partager vos joies avec lui ? Je n'ai jamais eu de père non plus et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un enfant tout comme vous ! D'avoir les mêmes devoirs que vous ! De rêver comme vous et comme tous les autres enfants de sept ans ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu de personnes aussi nulles que vous !

Il avait versé sa colère contre eux, utilisant les mots que Bella utilisait quand elle ne voulait pas se montrer vulgaire devant son fils, avant de prendre William par le bras et de l'emmener plus loin. Jamais jusqu'à présent Lucas n'avait vu de personnes aussi méchantes qu'eux ! Jamais auparavant un enfant à qui il manquait un parent n'avait été complètement rejeté mais apparemment c'était le cas ici !

-Ils sont pitoyables ! Si ma mère avait été là, elle leur aurait apprit le respect à la Swan, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tout en serrant ses poings et en faisant les cent pas.

-Euh… Merci Lucas, balbutia William en lui faisant arrêter tout mouvement par sa voix.

-De rien, souris-t-il et excuse leurs parents c'est de leur faute s'ils disent des bêtises aussi grosses qu'eux !

William sourit aussi, mais plus timidement avant de reprendre son air sombre :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ma défense, commença-t-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lucas intrigué.

-Ils vont s'en prendre à toi ! Devon et Nicolas sont les petits chefs de notre classe dont tous les élèves ont peur d'eux et ils vont vouloir se venger de toi pour les avoir insulté devant tout le monde.

-C'est ce que je disais, ils sont pitoyables ! Qu'ils viennent, je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

-Ils vont sûrement t'attaquer à la cantine.

Lucas balaya, façon Emmett Swan, l'avertissement de William d'un geste de main. Il n'avait pas du tout peur de leurs représailles car sa mère lui avait apprit qu'il devait toujours s'affirmer pour s'imposer quelque part, ne pas se faire marcher dessus par les autres. C'était grâce à sa détermination que Bella avait réussit à obtenir un diplôme et de travailler dans un cabinet d'avocats tout en n'éduquant son fils.

La maîtresse rappela les élèves de sa classe afin d'attaquer un cours de mathématiques, cours que Lucas n'aimait pas du tout ! Heureusement que William était là pour l'aider car ce n'était pas sa mère qui allait le faire !

L'heure d'aller à la cantine arriva et tout le monde pouvait sentir la hâte qui habitait le nouvel élève de voir ce que ses deux chers amis allaient faire contre lui.

Lucas prit son plateau remplis de nourriture et alla s'installer avec William à une table vide, où, quelques minutes plus tard un groupe de CM2 s'installa tranquillement. Ces derniers commencèrent à leur parler gaiement et même le petit Cullen, malgré sa timidité, participa à la conversation.

-Tiens, tiens ! lança Devon, mais c'est l'Orphelin et sa petite-amie.

Lui et Nicolas s'esclaffa tandis que le reste de la cantine s'était tut. Mais Lucas n'y prêta pas attention et continua à parler avec Mickaël et Loïc.

-Dis donc tu es sourd, Swan ? rugit Devon.

-Tu m'as parlé ? lança-t-il innocemment sous les rires des CM2.

-Tu te prends pour qui Lucas ? ajouta Nicolas.

-Moi ? Pour personne voyons ! Nous étions juste en train de discuter tandis que j'essayai tant bien que mal d'ignorer la mauvaise herbe qui a commencé à polluer notre environnement.

Lucas était sûr que son oncle Emmett aurait été fier de voir son neveu utiliser la vieille réplique qu'il utilisait contre les gens qui l'énervait.

-Tu nous prends pour de la mauvaise herbe ? tonna le premier.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel, mais si tu te sens insulter, c'est toi qui vois ! dit-il en faisant un sourire moqueur.

Toute notre table riait doucement attendant de voir comment les deux garçons allaient réagir, mais Lucas s'exprima avant qu'un des deux ne puissent réagir :

-Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux, continua-t-il d'un ton froid et le regard mauvais, arrêtez de faire vos caïds alors que vous n'êtes rien du tout ! Vous vous croyez aimés mais les gens qui restent avec vous ont juste peur de se faire frapper par vous. Vous êtes tellement pitoyables de vous ne savez que vous attaquer aux autres par leur souffrance alors que le but des hommes est de se surpasser soi-même et pas de se rabaisser à insulter les autres par leurs faiblesses ! Maintenant, avant que je ne devienne encore plus mauvais, réfléchissez à ces paroles et fichez-nous TOUS la paix !

A peine son discours terminé que tous les enfants de la cantine se levèrent, applaudirent et félicitèrent Lucas tandis que Devon et Nicolas s'en allèrent, rouge de honte. Sara regarda la table où était installé nos deux amis et demanda à William si elle pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune Swan était content de voir que les choses allaient enfin s'arranger pour son camarade qui acceptait de bon cœur que la petite brune aux yeux verts s'installe à leur table avant de se retourner vers Lucas et de le remercier d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.

Oui, cette nouvelle vie à Seattle commençait bien pour le fils de Bella.

***OoO***

A la fin de sa journée William fut ramené à la maison par la gouvernante.

Comme tous les matins.

Comme tous les soirs.

Jamais son père n'avait accompagné son fils à l'école, ni nul part ailleurs, sans compter le peu de paroles qu'ils échangeaient durant leurs moments passés « ensemble ».

Et William en souffrait même si Edward ne le voyait apparemment pas.

Il en avait un petit peu parlé à son nouvel ami, sans pour autant vraiment dévoilé ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, qui lui conseilla d'écrire tous ce qui lui traversaient l'esprit dans un cahier, une sorte de journal intime. Au début, William avait rigolé, disant à Lucas qu'il n'était pas une fille, mais il se rappelait du fait qu'il aimait écrire, un peu moins que lire, mais tout de même, alors quand il franchi le seuil de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son bureau et il prit un cahier qui était vierge jusqu'à ce moment :

_« Lundi 16 mars 2008,_

_Cher Journal,_

_Ne te moques pas de voir qu'un garçon ose avoir un journal intime s'il te plait, mais je pense que mon nouvel ami Lucas Swan a raison : écrire ce qui se passe dans ma tête me ferait sûrement du bien._

_Commençons par le début._

_Je m'appelle William Carlisle Cullen, fils de Tanya Denali et d'Edward Cullen et j'ai sept ans._

_Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de timide, mais Carmen, la gouvernante dit que je suis renfermé. J'aime lire et écrire. Surtout lire. Heureusement que ma maison a une grande bibliothèque avec pleins de livres pour enfants._

_A l'école, j'avais pas d'amis. Les enfants se moquaient de moi parce que je n'ai jamais eu de maman pour s'occuper de moi vu qu'elle nous abandonné, mon père et moi après ma naissance. Je m'en fout que les autres rigolent sur moi même si des fois j'aurai aimé jouer avec eux. A la place, je suis tout seul et je lis._

_Mes parents… Mes parents ne se sont jamais mariés même si mon papa aime ma maman. Seulement, ma venue au monde a tout chamboulé. J'en n'ai jamais parlé avec mon papa, mais mes grands-parents, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, m'ont expliqués que ma maman n'était pas prête à avoir un enfant si jeune, même si elle m'aimait._

_Mais moi je sais que c'est ma faute si mon papa est triste._

_C'est ma faute si mon papa a arrêté le piano après le départ de ma maman._

_C'est ma faute, s'il ne parle plus avec tante Alice._

_Tout est de ma faute et papa a bien raison de me détester._

_Car je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas._

_Mais je me déteste moi-même car je suis bon à rien !_

_C'est vrai, je travaille dur à l'école pour avoir de bonnes notes, mais mon papa ne me prête toujours pas attention. Je ne suis rien pour lui, seulement quelque chose qu'il n'a pas voulu dans sa vie ! je ne sers à rien et n'arrive pas à rendre mon papa fier de moi par mes bonnes notes à l'école._

_Lucas a dit aujourd'hui que « _le but de l'homme est de se surpasser soi-même »_ mais j'ai beau me surpasser du mieux que je peux, j'ai l'impression que rien ne changera !_

_Je voudrais ne jamais être venu au monde, au moins mon papa aurait été heureux…_

_Il y a une chose que je suis content aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai enfin un vrai ami : Lucas Swan. Il est nouveau dans notre école, et il vient de Redmond. Il s'est rebellé contre les deux ces deux idiots de Devon et Nicolas, qui se moquaient de moi depuis longtemps. Toute l'école a été content et tout le monde parle avec Lucas. Mais ce qui est bien avec Lucas, c'est qu'il n'aime pas la popularité et m'aide à parler aux autres enfants._

_Avec lui comme ami, je me sens un peu moins seul dans ce monde._

_Il m'a beaucoup parlé de sa maman, Bella, et m'a dit sans honte qu'il n'avait jamais vu son papa, que se soit en vrai ou en photo. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il était une surprise pour sa maman et que sa maman avait beaucoup souffert à cause de son papa et que c'était grâce à son papi Charlie et son oncle Emmett qu'elle avait réussit à s'occuper de lui et aller à l'école. Malgré ses souffrances, Bella s'était occupée de Lucas du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne s'empêchant jamais de montrer à son fils combien elle l'aimait. Elle lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était venu au monde et que c'était le rôle des parents d'éduquer mais surtout d'aimer leurs enfants._

_Et sur ce point j'enviai mon ami. Mais je savais que mon papa n'était pas coupable de ne pas m'aimer car j'avais détruit toute sa vie. »_

Carmen l'appela pour le diner, alors il arrêta d'écrire, et comme tous les soirs, Edward ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard, préférant manger le plus vite possible avant de se réfugier dans son bureau.

William, comme tous les soirs, allait se coucher en espérant que demain son père allait changer de comportement avec lui, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait pas.


	4. Une sacrée journée

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai modifié le chapitre 3 suite à de nombreuses reviews qui m'ont rappelés que Lucas et William n'avaient que sept ans^^ J'ai donc enlevé les points de vue personnels, mettant un narrateur externe… j'espère que ça ira mieux, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le journal intime de William.**

**/!\**** Je classe ce chapitre en rating M ! Je ne donne pas les raisons pour ne pas gâcher le suspens mais je conseille aux moins de quinze ans de ne pas lire le passage qui suit le rendez-vous de Bella.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous et merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews !**

*

*

*

*

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une sacrée journée**

.

.

**PdV de Bella :**

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

_NON ! Il est trop tôt pour se lever ! Il ne peux pas encore être sept heures !_

Je me tournai vers mon réveil afin de couper la sonnerie quand je m'aperçus qu'il était HUIT heures ?! Je me levai en sursaut, plongeai dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche ultra rapide, en sortis à la vitesse de la lumière avant de foncer vers la cuisine sans me maquiller, ni même me brosser les cheveux.

-Bonjour maman ! lança joyeusement mon fils en me tendant une tasse de café bien noir avant de replonger dans son petit-déjeuner tout en souriant.

Je le regardai, suspicieuse. Comment ça se faisait qu'il était encore en pyjama, en train de prendre tranquillement son chocolat chaud avec ses deux tartines ? Et pourquoi essayait-il de me cacher son rire alors que je voyais très bien qu'il se moquait de moi ? Mon regard se porta sur la pendule de la cuisine et je compris.

Sept heures dix !

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer Lucas ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Il souriait ouvertement maintenant le petit garnement :

-Pour rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri !

Il fallait que je trouve rapidement un plan pour me venger de mon fils et pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il baisse sa garde. Après avoir bu mon café et manger mes tartines, j'allais dans la salle de bain, me maquillai, m'occupai de mes cheveux et me relavai les dents tandis que mon petit Lucas se préparait pour aller à l'école.

Je venais de me garer sur le parking de l'école de mon fils quand ce dernier me demanda un service :

-Dis maman, est-ce que demain après-midi je peux inviter mon ami à la maison ? Il est seul et triste et je voudrais jouer avec lui pour qu'il sourit plus.

-C'est ce fameux William, le petit garçon qui n'a pas de mère et dont le père ne s'occupe pas ?

-Oui, me répondit-il en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je suis d'accord pour qu'il vienne ! Il peut même rester manger et dormir à la maison si son père est d'accord.

Mon fils me sauta dans les bras devant ses camarades de classe tout en me remerciant. Il me fit un bisous, que je lui rendis, avant d'entrer dans son école.

J'avais vraiment hâte de voir ce William car d'après la description de mon fils, il s'agissait du petit blond que j'avais repéré hier. J'étais vraiment contente de voir que mon fils aidait ceux qui en avait besoin, qu'il n'avait pas hérité de ma timidité mais de ma détermination, et j'allai tout faire pour redonner le sourire à ce petit bonhomme. Je prévoyais, d'ailleurs, plusieurs activités que l'on pouvait faire tous les trois.

C'est sur ces pensées joyeuses que je me rendis au cabinet, après avoir acheté cinq cafés et des donuts pour mes collègues et moi-même tout en sachant que les pimbêches qui nous servaient de secrétaires n'allaient pas en voir la couleur.

A peine entrais-je dans le hall de mon lieu de travail, j'affichai un sourire hypocrite sur mes lèvres tandis que je levais mes mains pour mettre en avant, innocemment bien sûr, mes achats. Evidemment, la réponse se fit vite entendre :

-Bonjour miss Swan, dit Jessica d'un ton mielleux.

Ce n'est pas encore « maître Swan » mais c'est déjà un début. Je tournai donc la tête vers les secrétaires et vis que Lauren me lançai un regard amer tout en louchant sur mes cafés tandis que Jessica, elle, fixait désespérément le grand carton de donuts, oubliant limite ma présence. Et oui, notre machine à café n'était pas de très bonne qualité et nous n'avions pas de boulangerie dans notre immeuble.

-Bonjour, répondis-je amicalement avant d'avancer vers la salle de réunion où m'attendait mes collègues de boulot pour un petit rapport sur la journée à venir.

J'arrivai enfin à destination. Je frappai doucement sur la porte pour leur signaler mon arrivée puis entrai en souriant. Ce que j'y vis me clouai sur place : Edward Cullen me fixait intensément et ses prunelles semblait me déshabiller complètement du regard. C'est vrai que je le trouvai très attirant, que j'avais envie de voir ses mains viriles et sa bouche se poser sur tout mon corps. Mais je détestai son comportement à mon égard et encore plus les réactions que j'avais vis-à-vis de lui ! Je secouai ma tête pour tenter de remettre mes idées en place et m'approchai de la table avant d'y poser les cafés et pâtisseries pendant qu'Edward me dit bonjour d'une voix suave, me faisant perdre la tête avant que je ne tente désespérément de me reprendre. Sa présence m'intoxiquait encore plus que la veille et je me demandai si j'allai réussir à rester loin de lui malgré son comportement à mon égard.

Je m'assis à la même place que la veille, et, en sentant les yeux de mon collègue sur moi, je relevai la tête et ancrai les miens dans l'océan couleur émeraude qui me dévisageait sans aucune pudeur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dévia son regard et nous plongions tout deux dans l'âme de l'autre. Je lisais dans le regard d'Edward beaucoup de tristesse mais ce qui prédominait était le désir. Enormément de désir. Ses pupilles commencèrent d'ailleurs à se dilater et je sentais la tension sexuelle montée en flèche autour de nous. Nos visages se rapprochaient tout doucement, sans même que je ne le veuille, mais au moment où j'allai laisser tomber toutes mes barrières, un coup fut donné à la porte de la salle de réunion avant que Jasper ne rentre dans la pièce tandis que nous reprenions tout deux contenance.

-Bonjour vous deux, lança suspicieusement le blond en nous fixant Edward et moi l'un après l'autre.

J'étais persuadée qu'il avait perçu la nature de notre tension ainsi que ma gêne suite à son arrivée, mais je me repris très vite en lui proposant du café et des donuts tout en espérant ne pas rougir. Angela et Ben nous rejoignirent à leur tour et la petite réunion hebdomadaire débuta. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille, essayant tant bien que mal de prendre des notes afin de ne perdre aucune miette de ce qui était échangé dans cette pièce mais mon esprit revenait sans cesse à la scène qui s'était passée quelques minutes auparavant. J'avais failli embrasser Edward, voire plus si Jasper ne nous avait pas interrompu ! Moi qui n'avait jamais eu de relations quelconque depuis… Depuis longtemps, je laissai presque aller avec le premier type a peu près mignon, non magnifique, fallait bien l'avouer, qui me tombait sous la main. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller ! De un parce que l'on était collègue de boulot et que je ne mélangeai pas vie professionnelle et vie personnelle surtout qu'il était un de mes employeurs, de deux parce que je n'aimais pas son comportement envers moi et de trois parce que je ne voulais imposer personne à Lucas !

-Donc, si ça te convient Bella et si tu n'as pas encore de rendez-vous prévu ce vendredi, pourras-tu m'accompagner à l'audience de dix heures ? Nous devons formuler nos plaidoiries devant la Cour.

J'essayai de reprendre pied à la conversation sous l'œil amusé d'Angela qui devait être la seule à avoir vu que j'étais dans les nuages :

-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Est-ce que je peux lire ton dossier ainsi que ta plaidoirie de l'affaire de vendredi ?

Elle me donna les documents en question avant que la réunion ne s'achève et que je rejoigne mon bureau sous le sourire malicieux de ma collègue féminine. Apparemment, c'était une femme très intuitive.

Arrivée dans mon espace personnel, je sortais de mon sac quatre cadres photos : la première était ma préférée et me représentait, le jour de mon accouchement, avec mon fils dans les bras, seulement quelques minutes après sa naissance. On pouvait voir à quel point sa présence avait chamboulé, dans le bon sens, ma vie. C'était d'ailleurs au moment où la sage-femme me l'avait posé dans mes bras que je compris que toute ma vie de tournerait qu'autour de lui. Il était devenu, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le centre de mon univers. Le deuxième nous représentait tout deux, lors d'une visite chez mon père à Forks, en train de rigoler. Il m'avait encore fait une blague et j'étais en train de lui faire des chatouilles. Une autre où Lucas est seul, mais heureux de prendre la pose devant l'objectif puisqu'il avait son sourire taquin et ses yeux brillaient de malice. C'était ma photo préférée. Puis la dernière représentait toute ma famille : Nous avions demandé à une voisine de nous prendre en photo, Charlie, Emmett qui portait Lucas sur ses épaules et moi mais aussi Renée et son mari Phil. Nous étions tous en train de sourire, heureux d'être tous ensemble. Toutes ces photos me redonnaient le sourire quand j'étais triste où me donnaient le courage de me battre quand je baissai les bras. Ma famille s'était toute ma vie. Surtout Lucas.

Pendant que je marquais quelques commentaires sur la plaidoirie d'Angela, le téléphone de mon bureau sonna et je m'empressai de répondre, avide de savoir si c'était pour m'annoncer l'arrivée de mon rendez-vous où s'il s'agissait d'un potentiel client qui appelait pour prendre rendez-vous avec moi :

-Maître Isabella Swan à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bella, c'est Rosalie King à l'appareil, annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Bonjour Rosalie, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu souhaites annuler notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ?

-Non, non, je ne souhaite pas l'annuler, au contraire je me trouve actuellement devant deux incompétentes qui vous servent de secrétaires et elles refusent de t'appeler pour t'avertir que je suis présente.

-J'arrive de suite.

Nous raccrochâmes toutes deux, moi complètement hors de moi. De quel droit ces deux pimbêches se permettaient-elles de contredire les clients et de me discréditer devant eux. Je frappai au bureau de Jasper qui m'invita à entrer :

-Désolée de te déranger Jasper, mais j'aimerai que tu me suives afin d'éviter un éventuel carnage.

Ce dernier dû voir ma colère irradier de mon être car il fronça les sourcils, cherchant sûrement la cause de mon débordement, avant de me suivre calmement sans me poser de question. Je m'approchai de l'accueil où je pus voir les deux secrétaires piailler devant Edward et une Rosalie hors d'elle :

-Ah enfin quelqu'un qui comprend le français, s'exclama la magnifique blonde en me regardant. Regardez-la vous trois, me pointa-t-elle du doigt en regardant Jessica, Lauren et Edward, c'est elle que j'ai demandé à voir et c'est avec elle que j'ai rendez-vous et pas avec _vous_, finit-elle en désignant Edward de son index. C'est trop compliqué pour vous trois de comprendre mes mots ?

-Mais maître Cullen est beaucoup plus qualifié que miss Swan, madame King, minauda Lauren en lançant une œillade à Edward. C'est pour vous que je l'ai appelé puisque vous ignorez qui est le meilleur avocat de ce cabinet.

Comment osait-elle ? Rosalie semblait fulminer elle aussi, mais je fus plus rapide :

-Je peux savoir de quel droit une secrétaire de bas étage se permet de juger le travail d'un de ses supérieurs sans même connaître ses expériences ? Je peux savoir de quel droit elle se permet de remettre en question le choix des clients ? Le rôle d'une secrétaire est de s'occuper de toutes les tâches administratives et de conseiller les clients qui n'ont pas de choix arrêté sur tel ou tel avocat, pas de draguer ouvertement ses supérieurs, on n'est pas dans un bar mais dans un cabinet d'avocats ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de rester à votre place, vous devriez vous trouver un travail là où vous pourriez n'être payé qu'à aguicher les hommes !

J'entendis Jasper pouffer discrètement de rire tandis qu'Edward me fixait, impassible. Lauren était complètement sous le choc, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Jessica, elle, me regardait, admirative. Rosalie était complètement satisfaite et riait ouvertement :

-Voilà pourquoi c'est elle que je veux comme avocate : elle cache très bien son jeu !

Je lui souris avant de lui demander de me suivre :

-Bella, vous pourriez venir me voir dans mon bureau après votre rendez-vous ? me demanda Edward.

Je me retournai vers lui et acquiesçai, perplexe.

Jasper nous suivait, Rosalie et moi, jusque dans mon bureau. Il ne prit la parole que lorsque ma cliente et moi-même ne soyons assises.

-J'ai adoré Bella ! rit mon collègue. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de remise en place pareil, c'était complètement génial !

-J'ai un peu dépassé les bornes, soufflai-je, ma gêne reprenant le dessus sur ma colère. Ca ne fais que deux jours que je suis là et je me mets à dos les secrétaires qui nous prennent des rendez-vous avec des clients.

-Si tu crains ne pas avoir de clients à cause d'elles, ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, dit Rosalie en souriant, je te ferais de la publicité.

-Je m'occupe de Lauren, continua Jasper, je vais lui expliquer que si ce genre de comportement se reproduit, elle en subira les conséquences.

-Merci à vous deux, murmurai-je. Et désolée de vous avoir dérangé _maître _Withlock_._

-A votre service _miss_ Swan.

Nous rimes tous les trois avant que Jasper ne quitte mon bureau :

-A nous deux, Rosalie, dis-je en lui souriant. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondit la blonde en perdant son sourire.

-C'est en rapport avec ta venue ici ? demandai-je en voyant son comportement pour le moins inhabituel. Tu peux parler tranquillement dans nos bureaux, les murs sont insonorisés, personne d'autre que moi n'entendra tes propos.

-Oui, c'est en rapport. Bella, je te fais confiance et d'après les dires de mon oncle sur tes talents dans ton travail je ne peux que me tourner vers toi, mais c'est assez délicat pour moi de t'en parler, surtout que l'on se connait depuis pas mal de temps et… Je ne veux pas que tu me juges ou que tu ais pitié de moi, d'accord ? répliqua-t-elle suppliante.

-Rosalie, tu me connais et tu connais mon passé ! je ne te jugerais jamais, par contre j'ai peur de ce qu'aurait pu te dire ce cher Aro sur mes compétences. Mais bon trêve de bavardages, je t'écoute !

Au lieu de me répondre, la femme de Royce King, l'un des magnats des plus grandes entreprises de Seattle, prit son sac à main, posé par terre, et en sortit un dossier qu'elle me tendit, la tête maintenant baissée.

Je l'ouvris et regardai les premières photos qui se présentaient sous mes yeux : on voyait le corps et le visage de Rosalie remplis de bleus plus ou moins énormes et effrayants. Le rapport du médecin qui s'était occupé de la soigner expliquait qu'ils étaient provoqués par des coups de poings et de pieds. Beaucoup de blessures superficielles, mais aussi des fractures en tout genres. Plus je lisais, plus j'hallucinai. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait frapper puisqu'il y avait au moins une dizaine de rapports médicaux, d'un certain Carlisle Cullen, relatant les diverses blessures qu'elle avait eu depuis au minimum deux ans. Il y avait des rapports de psychologues qui relataient le manque de confiance de ma cliente envers elle-même suite aux insultes, humiliations et dévalorisations qu'elle subissait de la part de son mari. Je tombai, aussi, sur un tout autre genre de photos : Royce King, en personne, en compagnie d'une brune qu'il embrassait goulument. Puis d'autres le montrant l'accompagner dans un hôtel puis dans des postures plus qu'équivoque avec elle.

En plus de frapper sa femme, il la trompait !

J'étais hors de moi ! Je connaissais très bien Rosalie, vu que je la côtoyais grâce à son oncle depuis maintenant cinq ans. Elle avait beau être magnifique, paraitre froide et hautaine au premier abord, mais elle était quelqu'un de vraiment adorable et dévouée, surtout envers les enfants. Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Personne ne le méritait mais elle plus que quiconque ! J'essayai de me reprendre afin de ne pas blesser Rosalie par ma haine vis-à-vis de son mari avant de prendre la parole :

-Tu demandes le divorce ? demandai-je calmement.

Elle releva les yeux et m'examina avant de souffler de soulagement voyant que je comprenais sa démarche et ne la jugeai pas.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Je ne demande pas d'argent, je m'en moque éperdument, vu que je viens d'un milieu plutôt aisé. Tout ce que je veux c'est divorcer de ce monstre le plus rapidement possible.

Je sentais que Rosalie n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant de craquer, mais j'avais quelques questions :

-Est-ce que tu penses Royce va refuser la procédure ?

-Je pense que oui. Après tout il est connu dans tout Seattle et si l'affaire s'ébruite, sa réputation va en prendre un sacré coup.

-Tu ne veux pas ébruiter les violences conjugales ni l'adultère ?

-Si on pouvait éviter, ça m'arrangerait, souffla-t-elle soudain lasse. J'ai déjà assez honte de moi !

-Honte ? De quoi Rose ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qu'il t'es arrivé ! Ne crois pas ce qu'il t'a dit, tous les mensonges qu'il a proféré c'est pour t'affaiblir afin de te dominer ! Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es jamais tombé enceinte !

-C'est à cause de ça qu'il a commencé à me frapper et à me dire des choses horribles, Bella, alors si, c'est de ma faute !

-J'ai vu dans un rapport de ce Carlisle Cullen que tu avais demandé à voir un gynécologue afin de déterminer si tu avais un problème pour avoir des enfants. Quel a été le verdict ?

-Elle m'a dit que je n'avais aucun problème, marmonna Rosalie en soupirant.

-Rose, écoute-moi attentivement ! Certains hommes ne supportent pas avoir tort, ou être les fautifs d'une situation et vont jusqu'à rejeter leurs faiblesses ou défauts sur les autres, et en général sur leurs proches alors qu'eux ne sont qu'innocents ! Si tu veux parvenir à avancer après ton divorce, il faut que tu arrives à te mettre dans la tête que tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. Tu dois affronter tes peurs pour mieux avancer.

-Aro avait raison à ton sujet, sourit-elle tristement, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de talentueux : tu sais cerner les gens -pour mon oncle, les affaires juridiques- et les aider du mieux que tu peux.

-Ne me remercie pas Rosalie, on va d'abord s'occuper de ton affaire. Par contre, voici comment je vais procéder : Je vais monter un dossier en béton, regroupant tous ce que tu m'a apportée aujourd'hui : une demande de divorce sans, puis une autre, avec une accusation pour adultère et violences conjugales. Quand tout sera prêt, on contactera Royce King et son avocat afin de voir s'ils sont prêts à signer les papiers du divorce. S'il accepte, soit tu seras simplement divorcée et on oubli toute cette histoire, ou alors tu décides tout de même de porter plainte contre ton mari après la signature des documents. Si ce dernier refuse le divorce, on le menace de porter plainte. Donc soit il signe et on revient au cas précédent, soit on porte l'affaire devant un juge, mais là, l'affaire risque de prendre plusieurs mois avant que Royce ne soit condamné et le divorce prononcé. Est-ce que ça te conviens ?

La belle blonde me regarda, impassible, puis soupira un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage avant d'afficher un air déterminé et de me dire « oui ».

-Parfait ! je m'occupe de tout Rose, mais pour t'éviter des ennuis avec Royce, s'il apprend que tu vois un avocat, tu lui dit que tu veux porter plainte contre une entreprise pharmaceutique suite à une réaction allergique que tu as eu à cause de leurs produits. Plus tard il apprendra que tu souhaites divorcer, moins il aura de chance de monter une défense solide. Vu vos réputations à tous les deux et les accusations que l'on porte à ton mari, je vais faire en sorte que l'affaire soit traitée le plus rapidement possible.

-C'est possible ? me demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Merci tonton Aro, souris-je.

Nous rimes et échangeâmes encore quelques mots avant que Rosalie en me signe un chèque pour le rendez-vous du jour et ne décrète qu'il était l'heure de rentrer chez elle « jouer à la parfaite épouse soumise ». Pendant que je la raccompagnais jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et sous l'œil scrutateur de Lauren, Rosalie répliqua haut et fort que nous ferions rapidement couler « Astral Beauty », une grande entreprise pharmaceutique de Seattle, avant de me faire la bise et de quitter le cabinet.

Je retournai dans mon bureau, et avertis Edward que j'arrivai dans son bureau dans cinq minutes avant de glisser le dossier « Hale » dans mon attaché-case et de me préparai à partir. Il n'était que quinze heures trente, mais je voulais travailler sur le dossier de Rosalie au calme, chez moi, avec un bon café bien noir. Jasper m'avait d'ailleurs annoncé hier que l'on pouvait quitter le cabinet plus tôt à condition que ça n'empiète pas sur notre travail alors c'est ce que je ferais lorsque je ne pourrais plus supporter mon bureau ! Je quittai mon antre professionnel et frappai doucement à la porte de celui d'Edward avant d'entrer dans son bureau :

-Vous vouliez me voir ? dis-je doucement, le regard fixé sur lui, impassible.

-Oui, je voulais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Lauren puis de votre cliente.

Il continuai à me regarder intensément et je dû me faire violence pour rester calme. A mon avis, il était autant conscient que moi de l'attirance mutuelle que nous ressentions, d'où l'utilisation du vouvoiement l'un envers l'autre : nous nous mettions des barrières pour éviter un quelconque débordement.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tout d'abord je voulais excuser le comportement de Lauren à votre égard, nous avons eu une discussion avec elle, Jasper et moi-même, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Bien, répondis-je sans émotion. Je me suis déjà excusée envers Jasper du fait que je n'avais pas à la rabaisser comme je l'ai fait, mais lorsque l'on m'attaque sans me connaître, je le prends très mal. Mais à l'avenir, j'essaierai tout de même d'être un peu moins agressive.

-Pas de problème à ce niveau là, rit Edward, nous avons tous eu un problème envers elle et la remettre à sa place de temps en temps ne lui fait pas de mal.

Son rire m'avait un peu déstabilisé, mais j'essayai de le cacher en faisant mine de fouiller dans mon attaché-case :

-Par contre, me coupa le jeune homme en m'interrompant dans ma « recherche », au sujet de votre cliente, Rosalie King.

-Oui ? demandai-je perplexe.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez qualifiée pour vous occuper de son cas. Elle est très connue dans Seattle et au moindre faux pas de votre part, la réputation de notre cabinet en prendra un sacré coup.

Je fulminai. Après Lauren c'était au tour de mon patron et collègue de me juger professionnellement sans me connaitre. Je sentis ma colère revenir au galop et j'espérai que je n'allais pas me fourrer dans de sales draps en disant le fond de ma pensée.

-Oh, bien évidemment, lançai-je sarcastique. Pour vous je ne suis que la petite jeunette qui vient tout juste d'être diplômée et qui n'a aucune expérience dans un tribunal. Pourquoi m'avoir engagé dans ce cas là, si vous n'avez pas d'affaires à me proposer ou que vous essayez de me retirer mes clients ? C'est quoi votre problème ? Le fait que vous ne pourriez pas travailler avec la magnifique Rosalie King ou que je pourrais très bien être meilleure que vous devant un juge ? Que se soit l'un ou l'autre, je m'en moque complètement ! Je pourrais même ouvrir mon propre cabinet que j'aurais rapidement mes propres clients vu la réputation que j'ai dans le monde juridique, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais si c'est pour me faire sous-évaluer par mon supérieur qui ne connait en rien mes compétences, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici !

Sans même attendre de réponse je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte comme une furie ! je n'avais peut-être plus de boulot, mais j'avais encore l'affaire de Rosalie et même si je n'avais plus de mentor pour me superviser durant mes premières vraies affaires, je savais que je pouvais compter sur maitre Volturi. J'étais complètement énervée et j'avais besoin d'un café noir, même de plusieurs sinon je n'allais pas réussir à me calmer.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on ne me faisait pas confiance. Jasper, lui, savait que je pouvais me débrouiller comme une grande, Angela et Ben aussi apparemment, alors pourquoi Edward ne voulait-il pas faire de même ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait ? Décidément, un café noir ne sera pas suffisant ! J'allais devoir faire un gâteau au chocolat que je saupoudrerais de noix de coco. Oui, ça, ça me calmerai !

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, une main se posa sur la mienne pendant qu'une deuxième ferma cette dernière à clé. Quand se fut fait, les deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules afin de me retourner et sans que je ne le vois venir, les lèvres d'Edward étaient posées sur les miennes. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à son baiser, il me plaqua fortement contre la porte et me regarda intensément avec des yeux remplis de fureur et de désir :

-On n'a pas finit de parler Isabella, rugit-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres.

Suite à son regard et à ses derniers mots, mes barrières s'effondrèrent et je répondis avec hargne à son baiser qui fut brutal, nos langues se chamaillant vivement voulant prendre le dessus de l'autre sans pour autant y parvenir.

Edward déboutonna rapidement mon chemisier sans prendre la peine de m'enlever la veste de mon tailleur avant de caresser mes seins par-dessus mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Je fis de même avec sa chemise bleu avant de mordiller ses clavicules, ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux un à un avant de remonter vers sa bouche tout en léchant et griffant son corps sur mon passage. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise avant que nous n'échangeâmes de nouveau un baiser enflammé.

Toutes mes résolutions s'étaient envolées, mais se fut pire lorsqu'Edward sortit mes seins du soutien-gorge et titilla un des mamelons durcis par le plaisir en le mordant, léchant, tétant avidement pendant qu'il pétrissait l'autre de sa main avant que mes tétons ne se voient subir, à tour de rôle, les délicieuses tortures de son jumeau. Je gémis, sans aucune honte, son nom tandis que je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippant fortement et attirai sa tête vers moi afin d'accentuer son attention sur ma poitrine. Une de ses mains descendit doucement vers ma jupe crayon qu'il remonta tout aussi lentement jusqu'au dessus de mes hanches avant de la glisser sous mon string trempé de mon excitation et de jouer habilement avec mon clitoris, me faisant perdre pied.

-Je vois que tu es déjà toute humide et prête à m'accueillir en toi, Isabella. Je veux que tu saches que je veux t'entendre quand je te ferais jouir, ma belle et tu n'as pas intérêt à te retenir.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà parvenir à me faire atteindre les sommets, dis-je avec défi. C'est pas avec des mots et qu'avec des doigts que tu vas y arriver.

J'étais dorénavant soumise par mes envies, plus aucune barrière ne m'empêchai de le vouloir en moi et de le provoquer afin qu'il se déchaine, que l'on savoure ce moment intime de la façon la plus bestiale possible. J'étais tellement en colère envers lui que je ne voulais pas de tendresse, de gestes affectueux et la dernière phrase que je lui avais dis avait mit le feu aux poudres puisqu'il me souleva brusquement avant de nous diriger vers son bureau tandis que je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et de me frotter effrontément contre lui, le faisant gémir et soupirer mon prénom à son tour.

-Tu l'auras voulu, grogna Edward en me posant sur le côté du meuble où n'était pas posé son ordinateur et virant tout ce qui le gênait avant de baisser rapidement son pantalon et son boxer.

-Dernière chance Isabella et encore, je ne sais pas si je te laisserais partir si tu choisissais de le faire.

Je salivai d'avance en voyant son sexe tendu face à moi. Je fis donc moi-même descendre mon string le long de mes jambes tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux se firent plus brûlants tandis que je passais deux doigts dans ma bouche et de les mordiller avant de les faire glisser tout doucement sur mon corps, jouant avec les pointes de mes seins, mes côtes, mon ventre et d'atteindre, enfin, mon intimité mouillée. Je me caressai moi-même, titillant mon clitoris avant de pénétrer deux doigts en moi tout en gémissant son nom. J'étais bien, mais je voulais plus. Tellement plus que j'accélérai le mouvement de mes doigts à l'intérieur de moi afin de rendre fou ce cher Edward :

-Putain de merde ! souffla-t-il avant de poser sa main sur celle qui me procurait du plaisir afin de l'enlever. Je ne peux plus attendre d'être en toi, Isabella.

J'écartai encore plus les jambes et me penchai en arrière, me stabilisant grâce à mes coudes appuyés sur le bureau. Je n'attendais que lui et il le comprit très vite en voyant mon petit sourire coquin et le haussement de mon sourcil.

Il me pénétra fortement d'un habile coup de rein et fit des vas-et-viens brutaux, comme je les voulais et les aimais. Je l'avais narguée en me caressant et en le provoquant ouvertement et il se vengeait en étant rude, en me donnant du plaisir comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, me remplissant comme personne d'autre. C'était vraiment bon, trop bon. C'était comme si nous étions complètement accordés, nos bassins bougeaient frénétiquement mais tout en étant en harmonie l'un envers l'autres, nos sexes étaient comme deux pièces s'emboitant parfaitement ensemble et cette sensation était vraiment grisante.

Mon orgasme se construisait rapidement et je me mis à hausser la voix tellement le plaisir qui montait progressivement en moi devenait trop dur à supporter sans l'exprimer pleinement. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration était erratique, mais j'étais tellement bien.

-Putain Isabella… Je ne vais pas tarder… à venir… mais tu dois venir avant !

Parce qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom et que c'était tellement sexy de l'entendre de sa bouche pendant ses vas-et-viens, qu'il était vraiment beau avec ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées, ses cheveux complètement désordonnés par le passage de mes mains dedans et que la pression de ses mains sur mes hanches était de plus en plus forte jusqu'à avoir des bleus le lendemain, je me laissai aller et succombai au meilleur orgasme de ma vie en hurlant son nom. Edward me suivit peu de temps après en hurlant mon prénom en entier avant de s'effondrer sur moi. Ne tenant plus je baissai les bras qui me soutenaient et laissai mon corps se coucher totalement sur le bureau. Je caressai doucement le dos de mon amant pour le remercier à ma manière, sans un mot, tandis qu'il faisait de même mais avec mes cheveux.

J'étais bien, mais ma conscience profita du fait que je me remettais d'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie pour revenir au galop. Bordel ! Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais couché avec un collègue de boulot ! Encore pire : Avec un de mes patrons ! Et que faire maintenant ? Rester travailler avec lui ou chercher une autre place ailleurs ? J'étais perdue et je n'aimais pas ça !

Edward se releva de moi et commença à se rhabiller tandis que j'enfilai mon string, baissai ma jupe et refermai mon chemisier après avoir remis mes seins à l'intérieur de mon soutien-gorge. J'essayai d'arranger mes cheveux, qui devaient être complètement décoiffés, tout en regardant l'homme en face de moi. J'étais en pleine réflexion : Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Edward se ressaisit le premier, après avoir soupirer pour se donner du courage :

-Je refuse ta démission Bella, commença-t-il calmement. Si je t'ai dit ces mots, c'est parce que même si tu as beaucoup d'expériences dans la rédaction d'un solide dossier, tu n'as jamais défendu quoique se soit face à une Cour. Tu es encore trop scolaire pour le faire avec efficacité et le fait de représenter une cliente très importante de Seattle pour une première fois est un gros risque que se soit pour toi que pour le cabinet.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, mais ni Rosalie King, ni moi n'allons changer d'avis : nous voulons toutes deux travailler ensemble sur son affaire. De plus, maitre Volturi m'a déjà entrainé à bien parler devant un public, je ne suis pas sans expérience à ce niveau là. Cependant, je veux bien qu'un bon avocat me supervise pour cette première vraie affaire, finis-je en faisant un sourire taquin.

-Je serais d'accord pour remplir ce rôle, lança-t-il en souriant aussi.

-Je pensai à Jasper, mais je réfléchirai à ta proposition à condition que tu ne me ressautes pas dessus, dis-je faussement sérieuse.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça quand tu hurlais mon prénom, répliqua-t-il amusé.

-Peut-être, mais il va falloir calmer nos ardeurs, surtout sur notre lieu de travail, avertissais-je tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement de moi.

-Tu serais contre un deuxième round ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'en mordiller le lobe.

Je recommençai à gémir doucement avant de m'éloigner de lui, posant mes mains sur son torse :

-On s'arrête là, ok ?

Il me sourit mais arrêta de me provoquer. J'en profitai pour ramasser mon attaché-case tombé près de la porte avant de le saluer rapidement et de quitter ce satané bureau, sous mes rires à moitié contenus d'Edward.

Je ne fis même pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi et fonçai directement vers l'ascenseur.

*

*

*

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que le lemon n'a pas été trop décevant…**

**J'essaierai d'écrire un point de vue sur Edward dans le prochain chapitre afin de voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa petite tête pour qu'il oubli momentanément sa Tanya, ne vous inquiétez pas !^^**


	5. Quand Bella et William se rencontrent

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Quand Bella et William se rencontrent**

.

.

**PdV de Bella :**

-T'es sûre que ça va maman ?

On inspire et on expire calmement tout en gardant une expression neutre :

-Oui mon chéri, c'est juste que maman a passé une sacré journée !

_C'est le cas de le dire !_

Je n'arrêtai pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi. Toute la scène repassait sans cesse devant mes yeux et je ne m'étonnai pas que mon fils remarque que j'étais troublée. Il était trop doué pour cerner les gens.

_« Tu serais contre un deuxième round ? »_

Non ! Non ! NON !

Non, je ne dois pas y repenser ! Et non je ne serais pas contre un deuxième round ! Pas contre du tout ! Arg ! Mais là je devais vraiment arrêter de penser à Edward sinon j'allai me mettre à gémir devant mon fils et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose à faire.

Dans tous les cas, j'étais vraiment étonnée de la tournure des évènements vu que j'avais décidé de l'ignorer vu son comportement, mais après tout, je savais très bien dans quel genre de relation je m'étais embarquée avec ce bel homme : Dans une relation purement physique et pour le moment, ça m'allait très bien ! Au moins, comme ça, je n'imposai rien à Lucas et je prendrais du bon temps. Mais on allait devoir se tenir au bureau et ne pas se sauter dessus dès que l'on serait seuls dans une pièce sinon un jour on allait sûrement se faire pincer par nos collègues, voire pire, nos secrétaires de malheur. D'un autre côté, je ne me voyais pas l'emmener chez moi ou aller chez lui pour assouvir ce besoin de l'avoir en moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il empiète mon espace personnel et vice-versa. Que faire ?

-William est d'accord pour venir chez nous, mais il me dira demain si c'est ok pour dormir à la maison.

-Pas de problème !

J'étais vraiment trop enthousiaste pour pas grand-chose, mais je n'arrivai pas à enlever ce satané sourire niais de mon visage ! Fallait bien avouer que j'avais passé un sacré bon moment !

Et dire que je devais rester loin d'Edward. Que son comportement, avant la scène du bureau, était vraiment refroidissante à mon égard alors que maintenant il me regardait avec des yeux fiévreux et me susurrait des mots qui me faisaient grimper aux rideaux.

_Prochaine mission de Bella Swan, essayer de garder son sang froid en présence d'un spécimen masculin particulièrement alléchant ! … Heureusement que j'ai dit « essayer » !_

Mon téléphone portable sonna et je m'empressai de décrocher, étant ravie de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett :

-Bonjour mon petit Em' d'amour !

-Bonjour ma petite Bells de mon cœur ! chantonna-t-il avant de rire. J'adore nos phrases d'accueil !

-Pareil Emmett ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelles ? Tu n'as pas encore parié que tu pouvais courir tout nu dans un bar quand même ? Je veux bien t'aider mais faut pas pousser non plus !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, gloussa mon frère, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer mais pour que tu l'apprennes, je te donne rendez-vous dans ce petit bar-restaurant où on avait l'habitude d'aller lors de nos études à Seattle, dans quinze minutes ça te conviens ?

-Pas de soucis ! A tout de suite frangin !

-Bisous ma petite Bella.

Je raccrochai, euphorique à l'idée de revoir, même pour une seule soirée, mon grand frère. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de le côtoyer aussi souvent que je le souhaitai, comme lorsque j'étais au lycée jusqu'à mes vingt ans, année où il avait de nouvelles responsabilités envers le club des Mariners qui venait tout juste de le recruter.

-Ca te dit de manger au restaurant Lucas et voir tonton Emmett ?

-OUI ! cria mon fils en brandissant son poing en l'air. Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Faut que je retrouve le dessin que je lui ai fait !

Mon fils courut jusque dans sa chambre, chercher son fameux dessin pendant que je me faufilai dans ma salle de bain afin d'arranger mon maquillage un peu effacé et de me recoiffer correctement.

Quand nous fûmes tout deux prêts à partir, nous primes la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers le bar-restaurant « _Uley's and Black's »_, où Emmett avait réservé une table. J'aimai énormément cet endroit, qui était tenu par des vieux amis à mon frère et moi-même : la bar était tenu par les Black, le vieux Billy et son fils Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis des années alors que le restaurant était dirigé d'une main de maitre par le couple Sam et Emily Uley. L'établissement avait énormément de succès, sûrement lié par les origines indiennes des gérants qui venaient de la réserve de La Push -petit village à vingt kilomètre de Forks, notre ville natale- qui n'hésitaient pas, surtout dans le coin « restaurant », à intégrer des plats et boissons de leur peuple dans leur menue.

Pour en revenir aux gérants, je les aimais énormément car, entre autres, Jacob m'avait beaucoup aidé, il y a sept ans, à me redonner confiance en moi. Sa présence dans ma vie m'avait énormément aidé à avancer. Malheureusement, notre relation amoureuse fut un échec, vu que nous ne ressentions qu'une profonde amitié envers l'autre alors pour ne pas la détruire, nous avions fait en sorte « d'oublier » nos moments intimes afin de ne penser qu'à nos moments de pures rigolades. Charlie et Billy, étant eux aussi meilleurs amis, étaient un peu déçus de ne pas voir nos deux familles liées par un mariage mais ont vite compris la nature de notre relation et l'ont acceptés sans rechigner.

Je me garai sur la place de parking juste devant l'entrée du bar-restaurant avant d'en sortir, accompagné par mon fils qui courrait directement vers l'établissement sous mes rires. Evidemment, Quil et Embry, qui travaillaient au bar ce soir là, lui offrirent un coca-cola avant de me saluer chaleureusement et nous accompagner jusqu'au coin « restaurant » où Leah Clearwater, la copine de Jacob, était de service avec Emily et Sue Clearwater, la mère de la compagne de mon meilleur ami.

Nous discutâmes chaleureusement toutes les trois avant qu'elles ne m'accompagnent à ma table. Emmett arriva dix minutes plus tard sous les ovations des hommes du bar qui le saluèrent et le félicitèrent avant de lui demander des autographes en tout genre. Lucas et moi rîmes de bon cœur devant la popularité de mon frère.

-Le grand Emmett daigne enfin s'intéresser à sa petite famille, répliquai-je sarcastiquement en souriant.

-Salut tonton ! Regarde ce que je t'ai dessiné ! lui dit mon fils en lui sautant dans les bras avant de lui donner son œuvre d'art.

Emmett fit un bisous sur la joue de son neveu tout en riant, pour le remercier d'avoir pensé à lui. Puis il posa mon fils, et se posta devant moi :

-Swan.

-Swan.

Devant notre soudaine solennité nous nous esclaffâmes avant que je ne me lève de sa chaise et enlace mon frère.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Em' ! Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

-Pareil, Bells. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra plus souvent maintenant ! sourit-il.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il y a un problème avec le club ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Tu sais qu'à la base j'avais pour projet de m'occuper d'enfants, et pas de faire carrière chez les Mariners même si se fût une expérience plus qu'enrichissante. Alors voilà, je me suis acheté une petite maison à Seattle et grâce à ma notoriété j'ai facilement convaincu le maire d'ouvrir un club de base-ball dans cette ville, le « _Swan's Teams »_ !

-Tu… Tu restes à Seattle ? Pour… Pour de vrai ? balbutiai-je. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ? Et ta carrière ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Certes, j'avais passé l'âge de bénéficier de la protection de mon grand-frère, mais j'aimais beaucoup sa présence réconfortante. J'avais beaucoup de mal de vivre loin de ma famille, surtout loin d'Emmett, mais sachant dorénavant qu'il existait la possibilité de l'avoir plus proche de moi me réchauffait le cœur.

Mon frère me regarda, les yeux brillants d'excitation :

-Je restes à Seattle. Evidemment, ma carrière chez les Mariners ne se termine pas tout de suite, je n'ai que vingt-sept ans, mais je me suis arrangé avec le club : Je m'occupe de ma petite équipe trois-quatre fois par semaine et le reste du temps je continue à entrainer mon corps d'athlète dans les locaux des Mariners de cette ville afin de vivre tranquillement ici, près de mon neveu et de ma frangine préférés. Au début, se sera dur, mais mes équipiers, mon entraineur et surtout moi, savons que je m'en sortirais très bien. Et puis je sais que si j'ai du mal, ma petite sœurette d'amour sera là pour me botter les fesses !

-Oh que oui ! m'exclamai-je en riant. Je suis heureuse que tu restes avec nous, frangin ! Vraiment, finis-je en le resserrant dans mes bras.

-Je pourrais m'inscrire dans ton club tonton ?

-Il y a plutôt intérêt ! Tous les Swan aiment le base-ball ! Euh… Tous les hommes de notre famille en tout cas, corrigea-t-il en voyant ma grimace de dégoût.

-Au fait, où est-ce que tu as acheté ta maison ? demandai-je.

-A trois quartiers du tien, dans le quartier Charleston.

A moins de cinq minutes de chez moi en voiture. J'étais vraiment euphorique à cette idée. Nous étions ni trop proches, ni trop loin l'un de l'autre. Le juste milieu. J'allai pouvoir voir et parler avec mon grand-frère plus souvent que durant la période où il voyageait avec son club : A cette époque, nous ne pouvions nous téléphoner à peine dix minutes, deux fois par semaine maximum et ça nous manquait, à Emmett et moi-même, de ne pas communiquer plus vu ce qui s'était passé il y a sept ans. Nous avions prit l'habitude de se rassurer l'un l'autre régulièrement.

Le repas se déroula très bien. Nous nous chamaillâmes gentiment, parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la création du club d'Emmett dont il prendrait les rênes la semaine prochaine. Après le dessert, nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener dans les environs. Il n'était pas encore huit heures et même s'il commençait à faire nuit assez tôt en mars et qu'il commençait à faire vraiment froid, nous aimions énormément marcher. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, que j'avais réussis à dompter ma maladresse avec l'âge !

-Tu sais Lucas, continua Emmett en riant à en pleurer, tu en as de la chance que ta mère sait dorénavant marcher correctement sur ses deux pieds car je me souviens de la fois où elle avait été invité par Eric Yorkie au bal du lycée ! Le pauvre, je suis sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher le lendemain tellement elle lui avait écrasé les pieds pendant qu'ils dansaient !

J'étais rouge de honte tandis que mes deux hommes se moquaient de moi. Lucas raconta à son oncle ses derniers exploits du matin ce qui amusa grandement ce dernier, à mon plus grand dam. J'avais les mains sur mon visage, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas vu le couple que je venais de percuter :

-Tout compte fait, s'exclama Emmett en rigolant de plus belle accompagné de mon fils, je crois que ta mère n'a pas tout perdu de sa maladresse : elle arrive toujours à se fourrer dans des situations pas croyables !

J'enlevai mes mains de mon visage avant de m'excuser sincèrement et en croisant leurs yeux, je fus étonnamment surprise :

-Salut Bella !

-Euh… Salut Jasper ! Je suis désolée de vous être rentrés dedans, je ne faisais pas attention à ma route, lançai-je pitoyablement en rougissant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous avons bien remarqué à quel point tu te faisais malmenée ! sourit-il en fixant son regard aux deux Swan derrière moi. Au fait, ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un : Bella, voici Alice Withlock, ma femme adorée. Ma chérie, je te présente Isabella Swan, la nouvelle avocate de notre cabinet.

Nous nous échangeâmes une poignée de main en nous souriant mutuellement tandis que je la détaillai : De petite taille, cheveux brun/noir assez courts dont les pointes étaient retroussées vers l'extérieur, son visage était fin et très angéliques mais c'était ses yeux qui me marquaient le plus : d'un gris pétillant de malice. Elle avait l'air d'être une personne très enjouée surtout lorsqu'elle me souriait de cette manière, d'une façon qui me laissait deviné qu'elle avait énormément entendu parler de moi.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Alice, dis-je simplement.

-Il ne faut pas me vouvoyer Bella ! Je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans ! Et puis, avec tout ce que m'a dit Jasper, je suis pressée de faire plus amples connaissances !

J'entendis mon frère toussoter derrière moi afin de nous rappeler de sa présence.

-Oh, euh… excusez-moi. Jasper, Alice, je vous présente Lucas, mon fils, ainsi que mon grand-frère, Emmett.

-Bonjour ! salua égaiement mon fils en s'approchant du couple et de leur tendre la main. Je suis aussi enchanté de faire votre connaissance ? demanda-t-il en me regardant pas sûr de la phrase que j'avais sorti quelques instants auparavant.

Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui serra la main avant de lui faire un bisous sur la joue :

-Il est vraiment chou ce petit lapin !

Emmett riait sous cape, se disant sûrement qu'il allait dorénavant appeler son neveu par ce petit surnom, avant de se tourner vers les Withlock et de les saluer chaleureusement.

-Emmett Swan ? Comme celui des Mariners ? demanda Jasper en regardant attentivement mon frère.

-Le seul et l'unique, pour servir Seattle ! répliqua-t-il en faisant une révérence.

Nous rîmes tous avant de discuter banalités pendant dix minutes durant lesquelles j'appris qu'Alice dirigeait une grande entreprise de stylisme à Seattle avant de nous séparer :

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, Bella, je t'appellerai demain au cabinet pour qu'on puisse s'organiser une rencontre disons « officielle » dans la semaine.

-Pas de souci ! Je suis impatiente de revoir, autour d'un café, la plus grande styliste de l'Etat de Washington !

C'est donc sous les rires que nous nous séparâmes enfin avant de rejoindre nos maisons. Lucas était vraiment ravi d'avoir revu son oncle mais surtout d'avoir rencontré un de mes collègues de boulot et sa femme qu'il avait trouvé très jolie ! Au fond, je pensai que mon fils était rassuré de voir que j'étais entourée de gens bien et de me voir à l'aise, l'avait rendu encore plus ouvert aux autres, puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité à parler aux Withlock. D'habitude il ne parlait qu'aux enfants, préférant simplement dire bonjour aux adultes, par méfiance envers ces derniers vu qu'il comprenait parfaitement que les hommes en général pouvaient vraiment être mauvais avec ses pairs. Je repensai très rapidement à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a sept ans, mais décidai de chasser cette pensée avant qu'elle ne devienne trop présente dans mon esprit, de peur de faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

J'activai un deuxième réveil, grâce à mon portable, cinq minutes avant mon réveille-matin, afin d'éviter de me faire avoir une fois de plus par mon fils adoré avant de me démaquiller, prendre une douche rapide et de me glisser sous mes draps et rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Les vibrations de mon portable me sortirent du monde des songes. En effet, pour ne pas réveiller Lucas, j'avais désactivé la mélodie et privilégié ces secousses agréables afin de savourer ma douce vengeance ! Je fonçai, à pas de loup, vers la chambre de mon fils avant de le regarder dormir. Il semblait si paisible que je ne voulais pas le réveiller mais je devais me venger, afin qu'il comprenne que je ne me laisserais pas faire sans qu'il subisse les conséquences de ses actes. Ah, cruel dilemme !

Cependant, au moment où je pris la décision de le laisser dormir le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, son réveil s'activa, mettant fin à mes résolutions : Je sautai sur son lit, enlevai toutes les couvertures et commençai à le chatouiller.

-Bonjour mon ange, ris-je en le torturant. J'espère que le réveil à la Bella Swan te plait, car si tu continus à m'embêter tous les matins comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours, je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieille pour le faire !

Lucas n'arrivait pas à me répondre, mais je compris très vite qu'il voulait que j'arrête ma vengeance :

-Ok maman, je ne t'embêterais plus ! dit-il à bout de souffle, le sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Allez mon bébé, c'est l'heure de se lever !

Nous nous préparâmes comme tous les matins et j'accompagnai mon fils à l'école où ce fameux William nous attendait ainsi qu'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années aux allures hispaniques à ses côtés :

-Salut William ! s'exclama Lucas en s'approchant de lui.

-Salut Lucas ! Bonjour Madame, continua-t-il en me regardant. Je vous présente Carmen, c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi.

-Enchanté, continua mon fils.

-Bonjour, dis-je simplement tout en souriant au petit garçon, je suis Bella Swan, la mère de Lucas. Je suis vraiment contente de faire la connaissance du meilleur ami de mon fils !

Il répondit timidement à mon sourire avant que nous entendions la sonnerie de l'école retentir autour de nous.

-Je viendrais vous chercher juste après votre dernier cours, ok ? Nous mangerons tous les trois ensemble.

-Ok maman, répondit Lucas avant de déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Travaillez bien les enfants, finis-je en les saluant d'un signe de main pendant qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur classe.

-Je suis contente de voir le petit William a enfin un ami sur qui il peut compter, souffla tendrement Carmen en regardant nos garçons. Je peux voir aussi que vous et Lucas êtes vraiment des gens bien, vu le changement de comportement positif de mon protégé ces derniers temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai insisté auprès du père de William pour qu'il accepte de laisser son fils dormir chez vous.

-Je vous remercie de l'avoir fait car je veux vraiment voir cet enfant s'ouvrir au monde et sourire plus souvent et je pense que mon fils et moi-même pouvons l'aider un peu.

-J'espère sincèrement que vous y parviendrez, espéra Carmen en me fixant intensément. Ce petit mérite de vivre comme un enfant normal, de rire, jouer, mais surtout d'être accepter de ses camarades et de ne pas être rejeté par les adultes.

-Je l'espère aussi, murmurai-je émue par ses propos. Puis-je vous poser une question un peu indiscrète ? demandai-je.

-Je vous écoute et j'essaierai de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

-Pourquoi ?

J'hésitai à continuer, puis décidai de me lancer. Après tout, si la réponse était trop personnelle elle n'aura qu'à ne pas me répondre.

-Pourquoi le père de William ne s'occupe-t-il pas de lui ?

Carmen me regarda, tristement, puis soupira avant de parler :

-William a été le fruit d'un accident. Ses parents étudiaient encore lorsqu'ils ont su qu'ils allaient accueillir un petit être parmi eux. Malgré tout, le père était vraiment heureux d'avoir un enfant, aimant par-dessus tout sa compagne. Cependant, cette dernière n'était pas prête à accéder à cette nouvelle étape de leur relation et un mois après la naissance du petit, elle quitta son compagnon, le laissant seul avec son fils sans jamais les revoir ou ne serait-ce prendre de leur nouvelle. Il fut complètement anéanti et rejeta la faute sur la seule personne qui n'y était pour rien : William. Il s'est toujours dit que si son fils ne serait jamais venu au monde, jamais Tanya ne l'aurait quitté mais il n'a pas comprit que si elle n'avait pas accepté la situation à ce moment là, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais assez pour le faire. Le problème c'est que c'est William qui ramasse les pots cassés et qui continuera à le faire tant que son père n'aura pas ouvert les yeux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, chuchotai-je. Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. Je vous promets de tout faire pour que William puisse vivre comme un enfant normal.

-Et je vous fait confiance ma chère. Après tout, vous aussi avez vécu quelque chose de dur dans le passé pour avoir eu un fils assez jeune et je vois que malgré tout, il est vraiment heureux alors je vous fais confiance, Bella.

-Je vous remercie Carmen.

Elle me donna le sac d'affaires de William en prévision de notre programme de la journée et de la soirée ainsi que des recommandations sur le petit garçon, avant de rejoindre sa voiture tandis que je m'empressai de retourner à la maison, voulant savourer mon premier jour de repos, dont la matinée ne sera passé qu'avec, pour simple compagnie, mes livres préférés, malgré que toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers William et son père que je comprenais malgré le fait qu'il faisait souffrir son fils.

***OoO***

Lucas n'avait jamais été autant fier d'avoir Bella comme mère ! Après tout, il savait à quel point sa mère était formidable, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi gentille et aimante qu'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient, sa mère, William et lui-même, passé une superbe journée, en mangeant chez _« Uley's and Black's »_ avant d'aller au zoo puis de rentrer à la maison où ils avaient alternés entre des jeux de société, des parties de foot dans le jardin puis la vision de dessins-animés en dvd. Le tout dans une ambiance joyeuse où régnait les rires et paroles en tout genre. Lucas était persuadé que le meilleur moment de cette fantastique journée était la confection du gâteau. Après tout, les deux garçons avaient énormément profités des moments où Bella avait le dos tourné pour plonger leurs doigts dans la pâte chocolatée !

Bref, Lucas était vraiment ravi de cette journée avec sa mère et son meilleur ami et n'avait qu'une hâte : recommencer !

-Dis-moi William, demanda le petit Swan tout en fixant le plafond de sa chambre, son corps plongé sous les draps de son lit, tu aimes le base-ball ?

Le petit Cullen, lui aussi allongé dans un deuxième lit dans la chambre de son ami, se releva, perplexe de ces paroles :

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Mon oncle Emmett va ouvrir un club de base-ball la semaine prochaine et je voulais m'y inscrire mais je veux pas y aller si t'y va pas, alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner. Se serait tous les mercredis à 16h et les samedis à 10h. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je serais content d'y aller, mais faut que je demande à Carmen.

Lucas ne comprenais pas pourquoi son ami ne demandait pas la permission à son père et il hésita énormément avant de lui poser la question :

-Je ne veux pas déranger mon père, déjà qu'il ne veut pas me parler… En passant par Carmen je sais qu'il dira oui. Il a toujours dit oui à Carmen.

-Tu sais William, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta maman n'est plus là et ton papa est un idiot de ne pas s'occuper de toi !

-Si c'est ma faute ! Si je n'étais pas là, ma maman serait encore avec mon papa et il serait heureux ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça William. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je veux pas que tu soit triste. Et même si t'as pas de maman, ben je peux toujours te prêter la mienne !

Ils rirent tout deux avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Bella prépara le petit-déjeuner des enfants quand William sortit de la chambre et s'approcha d'elle :

-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir invité, Bella, souffla l'enfant en la regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis beaucoup amusé !

-Je l'espère bien, répondit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Va t'installer je t'apportes ton chocolat chaud et tes tartines !

William observait beaucoup ce qui se passait autour de lui et fut surprit de voir Lucas préparer le café et les tartines de Bella alors que cette dernière s'occupait du petit-déjeuner de son fils. Ils promirent à leur invité que la prochaine fois, Lucas et lui s'occuperaient à deux du repas matinal de la jeune avocate, proposition qui ravit William. Au moment de partir à l'école, Bella tendit une de ses cartes de visites avec ses différents numéros de téléphone, en passant par celui du bureau, de sa maison et le plus important, son numéro de portable, lui disant que s'il avait besoin de parler ou s'il voulait venir à la maison, il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

***OoO***

_« Jeudi 19 mars 2008,_

_Cher journal,_

_Hier, j'ai passé une journée super ! Lucas m'a invité chez lui tout l'après-midi et on a beaucoup rigolé ! Je n'étais jamais allé au restaurant, papa n'a jamais voulu m'y emmené, mais Bella a insisté pour qu'on mange chez « Uley's and Black's » à midi et c'était très bon ! même qu'Emily, la cuisinière, m'a fait un bisou et m'a dit que j'étais chou ! Lucas n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler « chou » toute la journée, mais je m'en fout car Emily m'a donné un crumble au pommes rien qu'à moi ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le repas qui était très bon et même que Bella a chanté une chanson avec une serveuse qui s'appelle Leah je crois, rien que pour Lucas et moi ! C'était génial !_

_Mais ce que j'ai aimé le plus, c'est le zoo ! En plus, Bella m'a acheté un lion en peluche ! J'aime beaucoup Bella ! Elle écoute quand on parle ! elle rigole avec nous ! Ca change beaucoup de la maison car papa me parle pas ! papa ne m'écoute pas quand je parle ! moi je voudrais que papa m'emmène aussi au restaurant et qu'il rigole avec moi comme Bella fait avec nous ! mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais mon papa ne sera gentil avec moi, ni avec mes amis. Papa il préfère souffrir. Bella m'a dit que les parents sont là pour s'occuper des enfants mais que si mon papa ne le faisait pas c'est pas parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas c'est parce qu'il avait trop de chagrin. Quand est-ce que mon papa n'aura plus de chagrin ? Bella m'a fait un câlin en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse mais que si je le voulais, Lucas et Bella seraient toujours là pour moi. Elle m'a même donné son numéro de portable car elle m'a dit que si j'ai envie de parler, je pourrais téléphoner à Bella. Moi j'ai pas le numéro de portable de mon papa, ni le numéro de son travail. J'ai juste le numéro de téléphone de la maison mais c'est toujours Carmen qui répond._

_On a beaucoup joué quand on est rentré à la maison de Lucas et même que Bella a joué avec nous. On a même fait un gâteau au chocolat et il était trop bon ! On a même cuisiner tous les trois ensemble pour diner ! on a fait des pates avec des steaks hachés. Puis Bella nous a raconté une histoire et m'a fait un bisou sur le front avant que je fasse dodo et pour une fois, j'ai pas rêvé que mon papa m'engueulait car c'est ma faute si j'ai pas de maman et que mon papa n'a plus de chérie, mais j'ai rêver que je restai pour toujours avec Lucas et Bella. Eux ils m'aiment. Je le sais car Bella et Lucas veulent que je revienne chez eux et qu'ils s'occupent de moi. Lucas c'est mon meilleur ami et Bella est comme ma maman. J'ai jamais eu de maman alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'en avoir une, mais Bella s'occupe de moi comme elle s'occupe de Lucas alors je comprends qu'elle s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais son fils et je suis content car personne avant Bella ne s'est occupée de moi. Tata Alice était la seule qui m'aimait bien, mais elle ne vient plus beaucoup me voir car elle est en colère contre papa et papa est en colère contre elle aussi, alors elle vient plus à la maison et je suis triste car je ne la voit plus._

_J'espère qu'un jour mon papa sera heureux et qu'il pardonnera à tata Alice, que Bella sera un jour ma vraie maman et que Lucas et moi ont soient toujours ami ! »_

.

.

.

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Tout compte fait, je n'ai pas mis le point de vue d'Edward sur ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau (et oui encore un peu de suspens^^) mais promis, il y en aura un dans le prochain chapitre !**

**J'espère, malgré tout, que ce chapitre vous a plut (même si j'ai pas détaillé la journée Bella/William/Lucas vu que j'ai donné leurs diverses appréciations)…**

**Bisous à tous !**


	6. Petits problèmes à résoudre

**/!\**** Petit Lemon à la fin de ce chapitre ! Donc je conseille au moins de 14-15ans de ne pas lire le passage se trouvant après ma coupure (Rated M) signalisée par « *OoO* »^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Petits problèmes à résoudre**

.

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

Bella venait de quitter mon bureau comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses. Je ne pus d'ailleurs empêcher le fou rire de sortir de ma bouche quand je l'avais vu fuir.

Punaise, j'avais couché avec Bella !

Moi qui tentais pas tous les moyens de l'ignorer, je me jetai sur elle à la première occasion ! Enfin à la deuxième puisque la première avait été interrompu par l'arrivée de Jasper.

Le problème était que quand elle avait dit qu'elle démissionnait, je me suis sentis mal et vide. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais les mêmes émotions, voire en plus fort, que lorsque Tanya m'avait quitté, mais je voulais que la douleur s'arrête et pour ça, je devais l'empêcher de partir. Je voulais juste que l'on parle calmement, mais le fait que Bella ait décidé de me quitter, me crachant à la figure ce qu'elle pensait, je ne pus réfréner ma colère mais surtout mon envie d'elle.

Jamais une femme ne m'avait paru aussi désirable lorsqu'elle était en colère ! Et cette constatation m'énervait car j'aimais Tanya ! Je voulais que Tanya revienne dans ma vie ! Alors pourquoi cette femme devant moi me mettait dans tous mes états ?

Quand j'avais fermé la porte de mon bureau, le parfum de Bella m'avait envoûté : un mélange de fraises qui venait de son shampooing ainsi que de freesia ? et de lavande peut-être ? qui me troublait à un point inimaginable. J'étais déjà furieux qu'elle veuille me quitter, qu'elle m'abandonne comme ça sans qu'on s'explique, mais mélangé à son odeur mon désir écrasa tout autre sentiment et je ne pus que la vouloir pour moi seul. Je l'avais d'ailleurs désiré plusieurs heures plus tôt dans la salle de réunion, comme je n'avais jamais désiré une autre femme avant elle, Tanya comprit et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

J'étais en colère contre cette enchanteresse qui m'envoutait sans même s'en rendre compte. J'étais en colère contre Tanya de m'avoir abandonné. Mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même car je ne pouvais nier l'évidence : J'étais irrévocablement attiré par Bella et je devais la posséder afin de pouvoir passer au-dessus de cette attirance qui ne m'apporterait rien de bon !

Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais tout d'abord embrassé et jamais de simples lèvres ne m'avaient autant fait d'effets. Je me sentais revivre ! Comme si je sortais enfin du long tunnel dans lequel je me trouvais depuis sept ans et voyais enfin la lumière pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps. Plus rien ne comptait. Je voulais tout de Bella. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps… Et le fait qu'elle réponde à mon baiser détruisit la dernière barrière mentale qui m'empêchait de lui sauter dessus.

Malgré la brutalité de notre étreinte, j'avais savouré la peau découverte de cette partenaire extraordinaire avant de plonger dans son intimité. Avec Tanya, le sexe était génial. Mais avec Bella c'était indescriptible, tellement mieux qu'avec mon ex ! C'était comme si nos corps étaient faits pour s'accorder parfaitement ensemble. Etre en Bella c'était comme retrouver une partie de moi, la partie qui me manquait sans que je ne le sache avant que son absence ne soit tout compte fait comblé. J'étais enfin entier. Après vingt-sept ans d'existence dans ce monde qui m'était apparut encore plus fade depuis sept ans, j'étais bien ! Je n'avais, d'ailleurs, jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir auparavant avec une femme.

Je venais juste de redescendre du septième ciel que je voulais déjà y retourner ! Mais avant tout, je voulais mettre les choses au clair : Je ne voulais pas qu'elle démissionne et si j'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas assez compétente pour s'occuper de King, c'est tout simplement parce qu'à mes yeux, elle paraissait trop scolaire et facilement mal à l'aise. Comment voulait-elle que je ne la vois pas autrement lorsque je la voyais prendre des notes comme une lycéenne à chacune de nos réunions ? Qu'elle rougissait pour des choses futiles ? Certes elle avait remballé Lauren comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait et ce, sans perdre son sang froid. Certes elle avait travaillé pendant cinq ans avec Aro Volturi, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ternisse la réputation du cabinet ! Surtout que Rosalie King était très connue à Seattle et que l'affaire qu'elle avait confié à Bella allait forcément s'ébruiter ! Nous décidâmes donc que je la superviserai dans toute ses premières affaires, comme ça, je verrai comment elle travaille et corrigerais du mieux que je le pourrais ses possibles lacunes. Sans parler que je pourrais l'avoir près de moi.

Je rentrais chez moi la tête dans les étoiles.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à ce qui m'entourai. Seuls mes souvenirs de Bella m'envahissaient l'esprit. Tanya avait été complètement éradiqué de mes pensées. Après tout, ça faisait sept ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle, qu'apparemment je ne comptai plus pour elle et ce, depuis longtemps. Et de toute manière, Bella et moi n'étions pas ensemble. Je n'éprouvai pour elle que de l'attirance et non de l'amour. J'avais trop souffert de ce sentiment par le passé et je ne voulais pas le revivre de peur de souffrir de nouveau. L'amour était un sentiment dévastateur. Ma famille avait été brisé. J'étais brisé jusqu'à ce que je sois en Bella.

Sans même éprouver de l'amour, le désir puis le fait d'être en elle m'avait comblé, sans même que je ne comprenne le pourquoi ni le comment. J'avais besoin de Bella pour être entier et ne plus souffrir. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir plus qu'une relation purement physique. Malgré mes sept ans de solitude, je n'étais pas prêt à m'engager dans une relation. Pourrait-on, elle et moi, nous contenter de ça ? Si oui, combien de temps avant que tout ne dérape ?

Je ne voulais pas m'engager sur ce terrain là et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais rejoins les bras de Morphée, confortablement blottis dans mes draps, après avoir accepté je ne sais quoi à Carmen.

Toute la journée du lendemain, je fus perdus dans mes pensées. Bella ne travaillait pas les mercredi ainsi que les week-end et sa présence me manquait affreusement sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Après tout ça ne faisait que trois jours que je la côtoyais. Qu'est-ce que trois jours par rapport aux années que j'avais passé avec Tanya ? Rien et pourtant Bella me manquait plus que mon ex.

Depuis quand considérai-je Tanya comme mon ex et pas comme « la femme de ma vie » ? Bella avait vraiment chamboulé ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

Toute la journée de jeudi fut longue, entrecoupée de rendez-vous avec de potentiels clients, d'entretiens avec Jasper, Ben et Angela, ainsi que de fantasmes en tout genre, crées par mon imagination débordante d'idées perverses envers le corps de la magnifique Bella, qui travaillait à l'extérieur avec ses nouveaux clients qui avaient sollicités son aide.

-Hey Edward, me coupa Jasper dans mes importantes réflexions sur la belle avocate, devine sur quoi Bella travaille avec King !

J'avais failli l'envoyer balader par le simple fait qu'il m'ait interrompu dans mes « chastes » pensées, mais dès que j'entendis le nom de mon enchanteresse, mon ami obtint toute mon attention :

-Non je ne le sais pas mais apparemment tu le sais malgré qu'elle ne soit pas là pour nous le dire, répliquai-je avide de réponse.

-Selon le journal _Seattle Times_, Rosalie King voudrait attaquer l'entreprise pharmaceutique « Astral Beauty » car elle aurait eu des réactions allergiques suite à l'utilisation de leurs produits. Les chimistes de leur laboratoire auraient utilisés des ingrédients qui réagiraient à certaines peaux sans les écrire sur les emballages de sortes que leurs marchandises soient achetées par tout type de femme. Ils se moqueraient complètement des effets secondaires tant qu'ils pourraient faire du profit, en tout cas, c'est ce que prétend la cliente de Bella mais surtout ce journal.

-Waouh, soufflai-je. Ca a l'air d'être une sacré affaire pour la première de Bella devant la Cour. Mais comment ce journal a-t-il pu connaitre autant de détails sur cette affaire en si peu de temps ? Tu penses que Bella leur en a parlé ? ou Rosalie King peut-être ? demandai-je perplexe.

-Je l'ignore, même si je sais que Bella n'en aurait pas parlé sans nous avoir consulté avant. Nous en discuterons demain, lors de la réunion quotidienne, cependant, cette histoire me rappelle les différents temps où nos plus grandes affaires étaient dévoilées au public sans même que nous n'en soyons responsables. Méfions-nous de tout ce qui nous entoure.

J'acquiesçai et repensai justement à nos débuts dans notre cabinet, lorsque la moindre information de nos dossiers étaient divulguée dans la presse sans que nous ne sachions comment, qui et pourquoi. Heureusement que nous travaillions d'arrache-pied pour remporter nos affaires, notre réputation n'en fut que meilleure vu que nos clients avaient gain de cause malgré les fuites.

-Au faite Edward, continua Jasper en me fixant intensément afin de guetter la moindre de mes réactions, comment ça se passe avec Bella ?

J'essayai de garder une expression indifférente, même si je savais que c'était inutile. Jasper me connaissait trop :

-Ca se passe, répondis-je avec nonchalance.

-Arrête Edward, tu ne peux pas me la faire celle-là ! J'ai bien ressenti la tension sexuelle entre vous deux depuis qu'elle a rejoint notre équipe. Surtout hier. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne vous avais pas interrompu : Vous vous seriez embrassés ou auriez-vous atteint la quatrième base sans passer par les trois premières ?

Je voulais paraître outré par ses propos, mais je ne pus que rire. Après tout, il avait visé juste. Le pire, c'est que j'étais heureux de ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi. Je voulais par-dessus tout renouveler cette expérience afin de voir si oui ou non cette femme avait encore une emprise sur moi, si j'allai me sentir de nouveau entier dans ses bras. J'en étais euphorique et terrifié car je ne savais pas ce que cette « relation » allait m'apporter dans le temps, mais je voulais prendre le risque de me brûler les ailes si je pouvais de nouveau être bien, ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore.

Jasper sourit discrètement, comprenant ce que je taisais et ne lui révèlerai pas :

-Alice serait heureuse de voir que tu es enfin avec une personne digne de ton amour.

-Je t'interdis de me parler de ma sœur ! rugis-je. C'est en partie de sa faute si Tanya est partie et ça, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

-Tanya ne t'a jamais aimé Edward, souligna doucement Jasper. Alice l'a toujours su et je l'ai très vite comprit en la voyant agir autour de toi.

-TAIS-TOI ! hurlai-je. JE SAIS QUE C'EST ELLE QUI T'AS SOUFFLÉ CES CONNERIES ! ELLE ETAIT TOUT SIMPLEMENT JALOUSE DE TANYA CAR JE NE M'OCCUPAIS PLUS AUSSI SOUVENT D'ELLE QU'ELLE L'AURAIT VOULU ! ELLE A DETRUIT MON COUPLE ! Détruit la famille que j'aurais dû avoir, finis-je en me prenant la tête dans mes mains.

Je ne considérai plus Tanya comme la femme de ma vie. J'avais enfin finis par accepter son départ. Après sept ans de souffrances, j'avais finis par faire le deuil. Mais je vivais tout de même avec des regrets. D'énormes regrets. Nous avions un fils, Tanya et moi et jamais William n'aura de famille unie. Comme je n'aurais jamais plus de place dans mon cœur pour une femme. Alice avait tout détruit. Elle n'avait jamais accepté Tanya et n'arrêtait pas de l'accuser de tout et n'importe quoi, allant jusqu'à dire qu'elle me trompait ! FOUTAISES ! Jamais Tanya ne m'aurait trompé.

-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux Edward, commença mon meilleur ami, mais tu sais que j'arrive facilement à savoir si on me ment ou pas, et Alice ne t'a jamais menti ! Si elle a fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle savait que tu ne serais jamais heureux avec Tanya. Elle voulait t'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais tu as préféré rejeter toutes tes erreurs sur ta sœur afin de ne pas te sentir coupable de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Je sais que tu ne peux pas oublier cette histoire, mais rappelles-toi surtout de tous ce que tu as partagé avec Alice ! Vous étiez très proches et tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur elle malgré ce qui s'est passé ! Elle sera toujours là pour toi. Tout n'est pas perdu ! Sans parler, bien sûr, de tes parents qui me demandent tout le temps de tes nouvelles, quand nous allons les voir, depuis que tu as coupé les ponts avec eux. Tu dis qu'Alice a détruit la famille que tu aurais dû avoir, mais tu dois comprendre que tu l'as toujours eu ! Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, William et moi faisons partis de cette famille ! Ne la rejette pas parce que tu as perdu une personne que tu aimais, certes, mais qui n'en valait pas la peine !

Je regardai Jasper sans vraiment le voir. Je réfléchissais à ses propos sans vraiment les comprendre. J'étais perdu. Avant, j'aurais continuer à sauter au plafond suite à ce qu'aurait dit mon ami, car j'aimais Tanya et espérai encore un avenir avec elle. Depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais, certes, perdu celle que j'aimais, mais il me restait ma famille. Mes parents et Alice que j'avais rejeté. Etais-je prêt à les revoir après tout ce que je leur avais fait subir ? Ils avaient fait des erreurs, mais j'en avais fait aussi. Aurai-je le courage de tourner cette page de mon passé afin de mieux avancer ? Je n'avais pas encore de réponse. Je nageai encore en eaux troubles à ce niveau là, même si Bella m'avait aidé, sans le vouloir, à oublier Tanya. Et William ? Putain j'avais perdu sept ans avec mon propre fils ! Au lieu de faire face à mes problèmes, je m'étais trouvé un bouc émissaire sur qui je pouvais décharger toute ma colère, mon chagrin, sans qu'il ne s'en plaigne ! William avait subi toute mon indifférence, mon hostilité à son égard. Comment allai-je résoudre ça ? Je ne le savais pas et comprenais très vite que j'avais tout gâché ! La situation était irrécupérable !

Je rentrais chez moi et m'enfermai de nouveau dans mon bureau, essayant de travailler sur mes dossiers, ou plutôt de culpabiliser en paix. J'avais honte de moi-même, de ce que j'avais fait à mon entourage, à ma propre famille. Famille qui avait compté sur moi. Je les avais déçu. Enormément. Tellement que je ne pouvais plus me faire pardonner ou même améliorer les conséquences de mes actes.

Je restai enfermé dans mon bureau toute la soirée, puis allai vivement me coucher sans prendre la peine de diner, essayant de ne plus penser à tout ce que j'avais gâché.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je franchis la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je regardai, pour la première fois, mon fils.

Il mangeait en silence, le regard fixé sur son assiette. J'avais beaucoup appris, par mon métier, comment se sentait les gens par leur posture et celle de William était défaitiste : épaules voutées, tête baissée, aucune parole à part son bonjour matinal. Je l'avais brisé. J'avais détruit mon propre fils et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui !

Il avait sept ans. Et durant ces sept années, je ne m'étais jamais occupé de lui : Je n'avais jamais changé ses couches, ne m'étais jamais levé la nuit lorsqu'il pleurait, ne lui avais jamais donné le biberon, ou ses petits pots. Rien du tout. Carmen s'était occupée de lui dès le début. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il avait dit comme premier mot, à quel âge il avait commencé à marcher, à parler ! Je ne connaissais pas mon fils. Ce qu'il aimait, détestait. Qui était ses amis. Rien de rien ! Tout ce que j'avais fait toutes ces années, c'était le détester d'une chose qu'il n'était pourtant pas coupable. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux : Tanya ne m'avait pas assez aimé pour avoir un enfant de moi et maintenant c'était lui qui payait les pots cassés ! Si nous avions pu discuter plus profondément de nos sentiments à l'époque, j'aurais peut-être pu améliorer les choses !

Maintenant c'était trop tard.

Après tout, je n'avais jamais su être un père pour lui, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais pouvoir remplir mon rôle ! Je n'y connaissais rien aux enfants, et encore moins à William.

.

.

**PdV de Bella :**

Je m'éveillai tranquillement ce vendredi matin, avant même que mon réveil ne sonne. J'étais sereine, calme et même si je ne comprenais pas d'où me venaient ces émotions plutôt bienfaiteurs, je les savourai. Le temps dehors était nuageux, le même depuis lundi en faite.

Déprimant, mais pas assez pour que mon moral n'en soit terni.

Après avoir coupé la sonnerie de mon réveil, je me levai et fonçai prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Hier, j'avais eu un rendez-vous avec, entre autres plus ou moins importants, Rosalie et nous avions décidés de ne rien dire à la presse, ni à aucune de nos connaissances, que nous _allions porter plainte_ à « Astral Beauty ». En effet, cette excuse ne devait servir qu'au cas où on nous poserait des questions sur le fait que Rose et moi nous nous voyions pour affaires. Royce King était d'ailleurs persuadé que nous travaillions sur ce projet là et encourageait sa femme de me voir le plus souvent possible ! Peut-être pensait-il que leurs produits empêchaient Rosalie de tomber enceinte ? Dans tous les cas, ça m'arrangeait, mais je devais parler de cette _double_ affaire à Edward et Jasper afin de les tenir informés de mon travail. Ils étaient, après tout, mes patrons et je devais leur rendre des comptes pour faire mes preuves auprès d'eux. Même si j'avais fait mes preuves dans un tout autre domaine avec un charmant avocat mardi dernier.

Et dire que j'avais tout fait pour éviter Edward hier allant jusqu'à boycotter le cabinet ! Je devais me rendre à l'évidence que je pourrais pas le faire tout le temps. Ca ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupçons. Déjà que j'avais l'impression que Jasper se doutait de quelque chose quand je le voyais me sourire d'un air entendu et qu'Angela était quelqu'un de très intuitive, je risquais de me faire avoir comme une débutante si je continuai à agir comme tel ! De plus, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais m'empresser de sauter sur Edward à la moindre occasion !

N'est-ce pas ?

-On y va mon cœur ? demandai-je à Lucas. C'est l'heure d'aller travailler.

-Oui maman ! râla gentiment mon fils avant de faire un énorme sourire.

Sur la route, nous reparlâmes de nos projets pour le lendemain. En effet, William était invité à la maison, Carmen l'emmènerait puisqu'apparemment son père travaillerait, et nous irons rejoindre Emmett au stade municipal afin de faire une petite partie de baseball avec Jacob et Leah.

J'étais impatiente d'y être malgré la catastrophe ambulante que j'étais en sport ! Dans tous les cas, avec ces trois grands garnements, la journée risquait d'être géniale ! Déjà que notre premier après-midi avec l'ami de Lucas s'était vraiment bien passé, j'avais hâte de revoir sourire ce petit ange. Il n'y avait vraiment que peu de choses qui me m'attendrissaient plus que de raison et voir un enfant heureux en faisait parti.

A force de penser à ça, mes souvenirs joyeux d'enfance avec Emmett et Jacob refirent surface dans mon esprit et j'arrivai un peu en retard au cabinet. Encore heureux que j'avais fait l'effort d'acheter des cafés à mes collègues ainsi que des donuts.

J'étais maintenant euphorique et je pouvais voir l'œil curieux des deux secrétaires à mon arrivée. Je les saluai, comme à ma bonne habitude, et seule Jessica me répondit tandis que Lauren me snobait, comme à sa vieille habitude :

-Ravie de voir que je vous ai manqué, Lauren, m'esclaffai-je ouvertement.

C'était morte de rire que j'entrai dans la salle de réunion, juste après avoir vu le regard outré de la demoiselle. Je saluai mes collègues en posant mes achats sur la table, tout en essayant de canaliser ma joie, sans y arriver. J'avais même du mal à respirer et devais être rouge, mais je revoyais inlassablement la tête de Lauren et mélangée à ma bonne humeur, mon comportement était pire que celui d'un môme de cinq ans qui venait d'être attrapé en train de faire une bêtise :

-Ca va Bella ? me demanda anxieusement Angela.

-Oui, tout baigne, répondis-je, ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien en sept ans !

Puis sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, je repartis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ni pouvant plus, je leur racontais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lauren il y a moins de cinq minutes et Jasper s'empressa d'aller voir si la secrétaire s'était remise du _choc_, mais apparemment elle ruminerait dans son coin, laissant de côté une Jessica plutôt perplexe. J'essayai de me calmer mais je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mon enfance avec Emmett.

-A quoi tu penses maintenant ? s'amusa Edward en me regardant, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-A mon frère. Il avait l'habitude de créer des situations rocambolesques afin de me voir _à l'œuvre_.

-C'est-à-dire, s'enquit Angela, avide de connaitre la réponse.

-J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt maladroite à l'époque, avouai-je, au plus grand bonheur d'Emmett d'ailleurs, ris-je. Un jour, nous sommes allés à La Push, une réserve indienne à vingt kilomètres de Forks, ville où l'on vivait avec mon père, et il voulait absolument que je fasse de la moto avec lui et mon meilleur ami Jacob à First Beach. Il savait très bien que je n'arrivais pas à marcher correctement sur une surface plane, alors sur une moto… Au final, j'ai eu, entre autres, une entorse au poignet et Emmett s'est vu confisquer sa précieuse Jeep pendant un mois. Il s'était bien moqué de moi après ma chute, mais la tête qu'il avait fait quand mon père lui a annoncé la sentence valait bien toutes les douleurs !

-C'est dur de croire que tu étais quelqu'un de maladroit quand on te vois marcher avec assurance dans des chaussures à talons aiguilles, s'enthousiasma Angela, ravie d'en apprendre plus sur moi.

-Il faut remercier Rosalie King, indiquai-je en me souvenant de notre rencontre. Elle m'a carrément incendiée devant tous les collègues d'Aro sur mon manque de goûts vestimentaires. _« C'est une honte de travailler avec le grand Aro Volturi vêtue d'un haut minable, d'un jean difforme et de vieilles basket ! »_ Elle m'a ensuite entraînée dans des magasins en tout genre pour renouveler ma garde-robe, m'a apprit à me maquiller et à marcher avec des chaussures _décentes_ ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand elle a su que je ne savais pas me servir d'un tube de mascara ou même d'un rouge-à-lèvres. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'elle vit que je ne savais pas marcher même avec de simples chaussures ! Si elle n'aurait pas tenu à ses cheveux, je crois bien qu'elle se les serait arrachées ! Mon frère était mort de rire quand il a apprit que Rosalie s'engageait à démolir ma marque de fabrique. Heureusement qu'en dehors du boulot elle m'autorise à revêtir mes jeans sinon je serais malheureuse, répliquai-je faussement dramatique.

Nous rîmes tous, sans se retenir avant que Ben n'intervienne :

-On aura enfin apprit quelque chose sur Bella Swan en dehors de ses capacités intellectuelles !

-Euh.. Ouais, par contre maintenant que vous connaissez certains aspects de ma personne, on pourrait retourner à nos moutons ? répondis-je en me rappelant que nous parlions de moi sur mon lieu de travail et à des gens que je ne connaissais pas assez pour vraiment me dévoiler.

-S'il a bien quelque chose que je retiendrais sur Bella Swan c'est qu'elle n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, sourit Edward en me voyant rougir sous ses propos avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

-Au fait Bella, s'exclama Jasper en coupant court à toute autre tentative de me mettre dans l'embarras. Peux-tu nous parler de l'affaire King ?

Je leur expliquai tout, tout en sortant le dossier « Hale » de mon attaché-case afin de leur montrer tous les documents ainsi que le brouillon de mes différents plans d'attaques que j'avais fini de rédiger la veille. Je leur parlai de mon _deuxième dossier,_ « King », qui traitait de ma pseudo attaque contre « Astral Beauty » afin que Royce King et les médias n'apprennent pas tout de suite la décision de Rosalie de mettre fin à son mariage avant que je ne convoque son mari.

-C'est incroyable tout le travail que tu as effectué en moins d'une semaine, s'extasia Angela sous mes rougissements quand je vis que mes autres collègues affirmèrent ses paroles.

-Et tu as bien fait de protéger ta vraie affaire sous le nom de jeune fille de Rosalie, Bella, ajouta Edward car l'affaire « King » a été révélé au grand jour hier dans le _Seattle Times_.

-Quoi ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ? Seuls Rosalie, Royce King et moi n'étions au courant de cette histoire avant aujourd'hui !

-Tu es sûre de ça ? demanda Jasper.

J'essayai de me remémorer tous les entretiens que j'avais eu avec Rose, mais je ne voyais pas.

-Oui, je suis quasiment sûre, répondis-je intrigué.

-Ok, compléta Jasper, mais si tu te rappelles de quoi que se soit, fais-en nous part car nous avons déjà eu des fuites dans le passé et ce n'est pas super de voir tous nos plans d'actions pour aider nos clients étaler aux yeux de nos adversaires.

J'acquiesçai et réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine jusqu'à la fin de notre réunion quotidienne, sans le moindre succès. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la salle était quasiment vide avant qu'un baiser dans mon cou et une voix ne me sorte de mes songes :

-Tu réfléchis trop Isabella, me souffla Edward à mon oreille. Ca te reviendras si tu as oublié un détail, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'essayai de ne pas paraître troublé par son baiser et par sa voix si suave, mais se fut dur !

-Merci du conseil, mais arrête ça ! J'ai pas envie que l'on se fasse prendre dans une position inconfortable.

-Position inconfortable ? répliqua faussement outré Edward en vrillant ses pupilles émeraude dans les miennes. Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre quand tu étais à moitié allongée sur mon bureau, Bella.

-Bon, dis-je en me levant précipitamment, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'ai du boulot !

J'entendis Edward rire doucement, sûrement pour ne pas me vexer, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas et franchi le seuil de la porte sans que mon collègue ne m'en empêche. Je voulais retourner dans mon bureau, mais je fus stoppée par la voix nasillarde de Lauren qui interpellait « _maître Cullen_ ». ca me fit rappeler ce détail tant cherché : Rosalie s'était esclaffée sur notre pseudo affaire devant les secrétaires ! Mais laquelle des deux dévoilaient nos dossiers à la presse ? et pourquoi si c'étaient bien une d'elles ?

-Ca va Bella ? me demanda Edward en me voyant perdue dans mes pensées.

-Euh… J'ai un coup de fil à passer, répondis-je sans réfléchir. Je peux te rejoindre dans ton bureau dans cinq minutes ?

Il eut l'amabilité de ne pas faire de sous-entendus et acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Lauren qui lui demanda s'il voulait un café. Pathétique.

Je fonçai dans mon antre professionnel et cherchai au fond de mon attaché-case, mon téléphone portable. Je devais être sûre sur un point avant de faire de fausses accusations :

-Salut Bella !

-Salut Rose ! Désolée de te déranger si tôt le matin mais j'ai eu vent de ce qui a été parût hier dans le _Seattle Times_.

-T'inquiète, j'ai déjà commencé les recherches et pour tout te dire j'ai deux noms qui pourraient t'intéresser, m'annonça-t-elle calmement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tout d'abord, l'article a été écrit par un certain Kirk Town, connu, grâce à mon détective, sous le vrai nom de Mike Newton !

-En quoi ce nom devrait m'intéresser ? Je ne le connais pas.

-Mike Newton est un ancien avocat, Bella. Il a d'ailleurs travaillé au sein du cabinet « Cullen&Withlock » mais plus aucun cabinet ne veut travailler avec lui car ils connaissent sa mauvaise réputation ! De plus, on le soupçonnerait de ne pas respecter certains accords de la déontologie de votre métier, entre autres, le secret professionnel. Apparemment, il aurait vendu plusieurs informations concernant de grandes affaires à un journaliste avant de le remplacer au sein de l'équipe du journal en question après avoir été renvoyé par ses derniers patrons.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas condamné à plus qu'un simple licenciement ?

-Faute de preuve, répondit simplement mon amie.

-Et le deuxième nom ?

-Lauren Mallory. Tout ce que je sais sur elle pour le moment, c'est qu'elle est la petite-copine de Mike et qu'elle recueille pas mal d'informations autour d'elle. Je ne sais pas encore où elle travaille, mais à ce qu'il paraît ça fait des mois qu'elle fouine dans différents cabinets afin de dénicher une bonne affaire à divulguer à la presse et malheureusement, elle est tombée sur la notre ! Comment elle l'a su, je l'ignore mais j'ai des hommes sur le coup !

Je savais très bien, à son ton, que Rosalie enrageait de ne pas en savoir plus, mais moi j'avais les réponses manquantes et je m'empressai de les lui fournir :

-Lauren est une de nos secrétaires, Rose. C'est celle qui t'a mal parlé lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

Je comprenais dorénavant comme le _Seattle Times_ avait eu vent de notre affaire vu que Rosalie l'avait divulgué, sans vraiment le vouloir, devant nos secrétaires, mais surtout d'où venaient les fuites dont nous parlait Jasper.

Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Nous ne pouvions pas virer cette pimbêche comme ça, des lois existaient pour éviter les licenciements _abusifs_, seulement j'étais la sœur d'Emmett et les coups foireux, ça me connaissaient ! J'allai coincer cette Lauren et peut importe le temps que ça durera !

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire, Bella ?

-Pas pour le moment, mais je trouverai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! souris-je machiavéliquement. Après tout, chez les Swan, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses cheveux colorés, tu peux compter sur moi !

-Attention à tous, Bella est en mode « _rien ne m'arrête_ », s'amusa Rosalie ! Et ben courage à toi, jeune soldat !

-Merci Rose, ris-je.

-De rien. Dans tous les cas, je laisse mes hommes sur le terrain, on ne sait jamais ce que 'lon pourrait obtenir comme informations.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu avant d'arrêter la conversation.

J'aimai beaucoup les petits problèmes à résoudre et malgré l'ampleur de celle qui se dressait devant moi, j'étais impatiente de trouver l'art et la manière dont j'allais m'occuper de Lauren, mais pour cela, il me fallait un complice ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un homme célibataire pour remplir cette mission à mes côtés ?

Avant que je ne quitte mon bureau, Rose me rappela et m'annonça une bonne nouvelle ainsi qu'un plan d'attaque.

.

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

J'avais ruminé sur mes problèmes envers ma famille toute la nuit de la veille jusqu'à la fin du trajet en voiture jusqu'au cabinet. Je ne voyais aucune solution à mes problèmes, vu que j'étais persuadé que c'était trop tard pour me faire pardonner ou rectifier quoi que se soit.

J'étais morose.

Complètement.

Et d'un seul coup, comme une apparition divine, un ange est entré dans la salle de réunion, me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

Moi qui pensais que Bella n'allait plus avoir d'emprise maintenant que je l'avais possédé, j'avouai m'être totalement planté en beauté ! Je l'avais trouvé belle en colère, mais elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle riait. Ses yeux brillaient de malice, de joie. Son visage, rosit par un manque, pourtant faible, d'oxygène et du fait qu'elle se retenait de rire me fascinait plus que de raison, mais ce qui m'attirait le plus était son sourire et la mélodie de ses rires ! Rien ne m'avait parût plus beau que ces sons et visions enchanteresses !

J'étais sous le charme et j'oubliai tous mes soucis en la contemplant.

La fascination redoubla d'intensité envers elle lorsqu'elle nous raconta, sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, certaines de ses anecdotes d'enfance puis de sa _transformation_. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que je l'avais toujours imaginé comme elle s'était décrite : simple et naturelle. Je regrettai presque le fait qu'elle ne soit plus maladroite car ça collait parfaitement avec ses petites rougeurs qui apparaissaient lorsqu'elle était gênée.

Cette fille allait causé ma perte et le pire, c'est que je n'attendais que ça tellement je me sentais bien en sa présence !

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu et le sang qui avait afflué sous la peau de ses joues m'avaient confirmé que dans le passé elle était plutôt du genre timide voire renfermée sur elle-même. Je voulais savoir comment elle était parvenue à s'éveiller au monde, comment elle avait réussit à impressionner le grand Aro Volturi alors que tous les autres avant elle ni étaient pas parvenus. Je voulais tout connaître d'elle et cette volonté m'effraya un peu vu que je ne voulais pas m'engager dans quoi que se soit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une relation avec une femme. J'avais trop peur d'encore tout foirer et de souffrir. Mais je savais que les informations que j'apprendrais sur Bella Swan allaient me pousser à désirer plus que son corps, seulement, j'ignorais si je pouvais, malgré tout, réfréner ma curiosité.

J'étais complètement contradictoire dans mes pensées, mes décisions vis-à-vis de cette personne, mais, au final, je m'en moquais tant que je pouvais demeurer en sa présence, même pour un temps limité. J'avais l'impression de parler comme un drogué vantant les bienfaits de sa dose d'héroïne et au lieu d'être effrayé, je faisais comme tout toxicomane qui se respecte, je voulais encore et encore gouter au produit illicite.

A la fin de la réunion, je pris tout mon temps afin de pouvoir continuer à l'admirer un peu. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, sûrement à cause de cet article qui avait dévoilé sa fausse affaire qui protégeait son amie Rosalie de son mari. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait de l'imagination pour trouver une astuce pareil afin de cacher à Royce King le fait que sa femme veuille divorcer, mais ce qui m'avait le plus attiré, à part elle bien sûr, était ce qu'elle appelait _brouillon. _Elle en avait plusieurs, selon ses _différents_ plans d'actions. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un travail aussi approfondi en aussi peu de temps. Sur ce coup-là, Bella avait toute mon admiration.

Enfin bref, en la voyant complètement dans les nuages, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle, de respirer l'odeur de fraises que dégageait son shampooing avant de poser mes lèvres sur la peau douce et sucrée de son magnifique cou. Je lui susurrais à l'oreille des mots que je voulais réconfortants tandis que mes actions me provoquèrent des flashs-back de notre étreinte, faisant ainsi renaitre mon désir pour elle. Désir que je tentai de réfréner vu que nous étions encore dans la salle de réunion et qu'il n'y avait pas de clé qui me permettrait de fermer cette porte.

Comme je m'y attendais, Bella prenait la fuite, me faisant rire une nouvelle fois. J'adorai la voir dans cet état car je savais que je ne la laissais pas, malgré tout, indifférent et c'était vraiment rafraîchissant de voir une femme me fuir plutôt que de me coller aux fesses.

Cependant, la voir se figer et réfléchir intensément peu de temps après que Lauren ne m'interpelle, me désarçonna. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Je m'inquiétai vite et même si Bella ne me répondit que du hauts de ses nuages, elle m'annonça qu'elle passera dans mon bureau avant de foncer dans le sien. Bizarre.

Evidemment, Lauren m'avait appelé pour rien, alors je rejoignis vite fait mon lieu de travail personnel avant de plonger dans un dossier en attendant que ma petite Bella ne me rejoigne.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps puisque j'avais à peine fini de lire un recto du premier document que j'avais sous la main, qu'elle frappa à ma porte. Evidemment, je la fis entrer de suite et fixai, du siège sur lequel j'étais confortablement assis, l'air perplexe de ma collègue :

-Tu as l'air troublé, remarquai-je facilement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je crois savoir d'où vient toutes nos fuites, m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de ses propos.

-Quand tu dis « nos fuites », tu ne parles pas seulement de celle qui a valu la _révélation_ de ton affaire avec Rosalie King, je me trompe ?

-Exactement, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. Rosalie a fait des recherches suite à l'article dans le _Seattle Times_ et a découvert que celui qui l'avait écrit est un homme qui ne se fait connaitre que sous le nom de Kirk Town.

-Connais pas, dis-je avide de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Si Edward. Seulement, tu ne le connais que sous son vrai nom : Mike Newton.

Dire que j'étais sous le choc de la révélation était un euphémisme. Nous avions mis des mois afin de récolter assez de preuves pour le licencier sans avoir de problèmes et apparemment, lui en profitait pour non seulement flirter avec toute la gente féminine, mais surtout pour profiter de nos réunion où nous parlions à cœur ouvert de toutes nos affaires. Qui sait si Mike n'avait pas profité de son statut d'avocat dans notre cabinet pour fouiller dans nos dossiers sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions. Ca expliquait les anciennes fuites, mais depuis son licenciement, comment avait-il fait pour continuer à récolter des informations sur notre travail ?

-Mike a été licencié depuis plus de trois mois, d'où viendrait les fuites qui ont suivit ?

-Tu es prêt a recevoir le choc du siècle ? me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

-A vrai dire, maintenant je m'attends à tout, mais par pitié ne me dit pas que Ben ou Angela est dans le coup !

Bella esquissa un léger sourire avant de vriller ses profonds yeux marron dans les miens :

-Mike Newton a un petit-amie qui l'aide dans ses _recherches_ et elle travaille dans deux grands cabinets d'avocats de Seattle : « Whitman » et… le notre.

-QUOI ? m'exclamai-je totalement ahuri ! Comment s'appelle la copine de Newton ? demandai-je en serrant les poings.

-Lauren Mallory.

Ma bouche s'était ouverte sous le coup de la révélation, mais Bella ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua :

-Le détective de Rosalie a des preuves la concernant. De plus, il l'aurait photographié en train de lire des documents du cabinet « Whitman » avant de rejoindre son cher et tendre qui notait tout ce qu'elle lui racontait. On a la preuve sur disque car Rose a tenu à avoir des enregistrements, mais ce qui va les achever sera la parution de l'article issu de leur entretien, demain.

-En effet, compris-je, avoir les preuves de leurs actes est une choses de grave, mais elles le seront encore plus s'ils les divulguent et là, ils pourront être punis à la hauteur de leurs fraudes, puisque nous pourrons les trainer en justice pour toutes nos affaires dévoilées au public, et gagner l'affaire sans problème, les condamnant sévèrement.

J'étais vraiment ravi de voir que les deux personnes qui m'avaient le plus gonflés au monde et qui nous avais trahis allaient recevoir la monnaie de leur pièce ! Seulement, je vis l'expression gênée de Bella :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mike sera facilement puni pour tout ce qu'il a commit. Seulement, les preuves concernant Lauren ne touchent que le cabinet « Whitman ». Ca pourrait paraître suffisant aux yeux de la loi, mais je souhaite qu'elle soit aussi condamnée pour ce qu'elle à fait envers _notre_ cabinet et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton soutien et de ton accord.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendant impatiemment ma réponse. Je voulais m'esclaffer de sa petite moue mais me retint de justesse, gardant une expression plutôt neutre alors que ce simple geste me donnait tout simplement envie de l'embrasser passionnément. J'allais jouer un peu avec Bella Swan :

-Tu veux faire quoi exactement pour la piéger ? me renseignai-je.

-Simple : Vu que l'affaire « King » est dévoilé, autant s'en servir. Nous savons tout deux que Lauren est généralement la dernière à quitter le bureau.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, coupai-je mécontent.

-Oui, rit Bella en s'amusant de mon humeur. Seulement, nous allons la prendre à son propre piège, me rassura-t-elle. Le détective est en train de la surveiller, en ce moment, de l'immeuble en face de ton bureau. Le gratte-ciel n'est pas assez loin pour l'empêcher de prendre de bonnes photos, alors, avant de partir, tu vas relever tes stores et placer en évidence le brouillon de mon pseudo plan d'attaque, concernant cette affaire, sur ton bureau. Et en partant, puisque nous nous en irons ensemble, nous allons discrètement parler de ce dernier point devant elle et nous la laisserons tomber dans notre piège toute seule !

Elle semblait amusée mais aussi un peu déçue, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi :

-Tu n'es pas contente de la façon dont Lauren va se faire avoir ?

-J'aurais juste aimé la torturer façon « Bella Swan », soupira-t-elle faussement dégoûtée.

-Et en quoi consiste cette torture ? voulus-je savoir.

-Ca dépend des gens, répondit-elle mystérieuse.

-S'il te plait Bella, encourageai-je, dis-moi ce que tu lui aurais fait si tu avais eu carte blanche.

Elle me regarda, espiègle avant de prendre une moue boudeuse et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine afin de renforcer cette image qui ne me fit que rire, complètement charmé :

-Vu le type de femme que c'est, je l'aurais attachée à une chaise puis menacer de lui teindre les cheveux en brun avant de les couper court et n'importe comment ! Après tout, je ne suis pas coiffeuse, ponctua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Puis, si elle résiste, je lui aurais étalé son _magnifique_ maquillage de son visage, puis détruit ses ongles. Elle ne pourra pas m'avoir en me disant qu'elle n'a pas peur de finir avec une face de Joker et des doigts de sorcière, puisque je sais où se trouvent ses trousses de maquillages : Un dans un tiroir de son bureau et un autre dans son sac à main. Et puisque je suis gentille, finit-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton, si elle refuse toujours de parler, je lui aurait enlevé son tailleur trop serré afin de lui faire enfiler un vieux jean et un tee-shirt blanc tout simple et trop large pour elle avant de l'achever en prenant des photos d'elle après mon superbe relooking et de la menacer de les publier dans un journal voire sur internet si elle ne me dévoilerait pas ses manigances !

Je n'avais su retenir mes éclats de rire et Bella me rejoignit très vite quand elle eu finit ses explications. Cette femme était vraiment une perle et j'adorai vraiment passer des moments avec elle ! Elle était pleine de ressources et comme l'avait dit Rosalie, elle cachait bien son jeu ! Mais je voulais encore la pousser un peu :

-J'adore tes idées ! Faudra que je t'appelle si j'ai besoin d'idées pour me venger de quelqu'un. Seulement, pourquoi faire appel à moi et pas à Jasper ?

Je la vis rougir un peu, accentuant mon sourire, avant qu'elle ne me réponde :

-Qui tenait absolument à me superviser dans mes premières affaires ? lança-t-elle en me souriant, espiègle.

-J'ai peut-être dit que je t'aiderai, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferai gratuitement, répliquai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil remplis de sous-entendus et un sourire en coin.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle prenne la fuite quand elle se dirigea vers la porte de mon bureau, comme à sa bonne vieille habitude depuis mardi, mais ce qu'elle fit me déstabilisa avant de ne faire croitre mon désir : elle ferma la porte en question à clé au lieu de la franchir avant de baiser les stores de la baie vitrée afin que le fameux détective ne puisse pas se rincer l'œil.

***OoO***

Tout au long de notre entretien j'étais passé par plusieurs émotions : la curiosité, la colère, la joie et j'en passe. Tout ça était ponctué par des pics de désir envers Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, par toutes sortes de mimiques, comme lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre inferieure, rougissait, me faisait des clins d'œil tout en utilisant différents tons avec sa voix.

Mais le fait qu'elle réponde à mes sous-entendus me fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein de mon pantalon : Mon membre commençait à durcir, anticipant la douce torture que Bella allait m'infliger.

Je ne bougeai pas de mon siège, regardant la belle avocate s'avancer lentement mais sûrement vers moi, telle une magnifique panthère noire qui s'avance vers sa proie, en l'occurrence : moi.

Rien que cette vision me chauffa et très vite je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon boxer, tandis que Bella passa derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules qu'elle commençait à masser tout doucement.

-Alors comme ça, maitre Cullen souhaiterait une petite _compensation_ en échange de l'aide dont j'ai besoin ? susurra-t-elle au creux de mon oreille. Vous savez que je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, maitre ? continua-t-elle en passant ses mains sur mon torse, caressant mes pectoraux.

Elle me torturait en y allant si doucement tout en me murmurant ces propos mais surtout en m'appelant « maitre Cullen ». Ca ne faisaient que m'exciter davantage. Je voulais qu'elle me chevauche comme une furie, que nous nous retrouvâmes comme des bêtes, mais apparemment, Bella était d'humeur taquine et ça me plaisait. Beaucoup même.

-Mais vous avez de la chance, maitre Cullen, finit-elle, en retournant mon fauteuil de bureau pour me faire face, je ne vais pas porter plainte puisque je suis complètement consentante.

Elle m'embrassa juste après s'être assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je voulais la toucher mais mes tentatives furent réduites à néant quant elle tapa gentiment les mains qui avaient osés se poser sur ses hanches.

-Touchez-moi maitre, et j'arrête tout, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de m'en mordre le lobe.

J'étais à sa merci et rien ne m'excitait plus à cet instant qu'une Bella en mode « dominatrice ». Je baissai donc, à contre coeur, mes bras et la laissai diriger les opérations.

-Vous avez le droit de vous exprimer, maitre, ajouta la belle avocate en déposant une série de baisers dans mon cou tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous entendre gémir, soupirer voire crier mon nom, au choix.

Tandis que je gémissais sous les douces tortures de Bella, cette dernière commença à mordiller les différentes parcelles de mon torse qui se dévoilait tout doucement devant ses yeux. Ma chemise fut enfin retirée de mon corps et les mordillements furent remplacés par différentes griffures sur mes épaules tandis qu'elle faisait des petits suçons sur mes pectoraux et commençait à se mouvoir sur moi afin de créer une douce friction entre nos deux sexes encore couverts de nos vêtements.

J'étais incroyablement bien, même si l'envie de la toucher me hantait.

Bella compensait, à elle seule, le manque d'affection qui me torturait depuis que j'avais perdu Tanya et couper les ponts avec ma famille. Elle me guérissait d'un maux dont elle ignorait tout et je voulais lui rendre ce qu'elle me donnait. Mais pas aujourd'hui puisque je n'avais pas le droit de m'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait.

Ses petites mains commencèrent à déboucler ma ceinture avant de déboutonner les boutons de mon pantalon. Je soupirai d'aise quand elle frotta sa main contre mon sexe encore couvert par mon boxer, mais gémis son nom quand elle baissa mon pantalon puis mon sous-vêtement jusqu'à mes pieds avant de commencer à me masturber délicatement.

Je goutai de nouveau à ses lèvres pulpeuses avant que Bella ne se lève et s'agenouille devant de moi, en me souriant, complètement mutine. J'aimais énormément ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle n'en était que plus désirable. Et ses yeux ! Complètement dilaté par le désir qui l'envahissait. Ses prunelles m'envoutaient. Je me perdais dedans.

Elle continua à me masturber encore un peu avant de passer un coup de langue sur mon membre, en partant du bas et en finissant par lécher le liquide pré-séminal qui perlait au bout de mon sexe.

-J'aime beaucoup le gout de ton sexe Edward, soupira Bella en me fixant intensément, je suis impatiente d'avaler tout ce que tu verseras dans ma petite bouche.

J'avais failli jouir tout de suite à ses mots. Putain ! Comment pouvait-elle être quelqu'un de plutôt réservée et sérieuse dans la vie de tous les jours alors que dans l'intimité elle était complètement libérée, provocante, si désirable ?

Je ne pus chercher de réponse à cette question puisque Bella me prit dans sa bouche. Le rêve ! Elle était si chaude et sa langue faisait des merveilles accompagnée de ses petits mordillements. Elle massa délicatement mes bourses d'une main tandis que l'autre elle me griffa le torse.

J'étais au paradis !

Putain, je pouvais mourir maintenant que je ne regretterais rien tellement j'étais bien !

Ce que Bella m'infligeait était vraiment du pur délice !

Je posai mes mains sur ses cheveux, mais cette incroyable femme me les tapa gentiment, me rappelant son avertissement. Et comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête, je les enlevai de suite, de peur qu'elle stoppe cette merveilleuse fellation, même si ça me torturait de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou de lui imposer le rythme que je voudrais qu'elle adopte. A la place, j'agrippai les accoudoirs de mon siège et renversai la tête en arrière en soupirant son nom entre deux « putains ».

Je finis par fermer les yeux afin de mieux ressentir les sensations que me procurait la bouche de Bella et ne tardai pas à jouir dedans, à mon plus grand plaisir et apparemment au sien aussi, à la manière plutôt avide qu'elle avait de tout avaler et de me nettoyer. Tanya, comme toutes mes anciennes partenaires sexuelles, n'avait jamais voulu avaler ma semence, chose que je respectai énormément, mais voir Bella le faire ne fit que croitre ma fascination envers elle car jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aimerait ça ou qu'elle voudrait ne serait-ce le faire. Bella ne faisait que me surprendre à chaque action qu'elle accomplissait et j'aimais beaucoup cette capacité qu'elle avait.

Avec elle, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir résoudre tous mes problèmes déjà que celui de Lauren était quasiment réglé.

.

.

.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, que vous comprenez un peu mieux le comportement d'Edward face à Bella !**

**Je croise les doigts en souhaitant que le petit Lemon n'a pas été trop décevant…**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews !**


	7. Renouer avec son passé

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fais énormément plaisir malgré que je n'en demande pas spécialement !**

**En ce qui concerne cette fiction, dont les personnages, à part Lucas et William, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, j'hésite à changer le Rated T et le mettre en M vu que j'ai déjà écrit deux Lemon… on verra avec le temps !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit un OS pour le concours « Edward/Bella, une rencontre, une nuit » : ****« Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com » ****: **

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5440004/1/Aider_les_personnes_timides_et**

**Mais le plus important est le fait que vous pouvez trouver les OS des autres auteurs de ce concours sur cette page : **

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit/74561/14/0/1**

**(enlever les parenthèses entre les points des adresses !)**

.

**Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Renouer avec son passé**

**PdV de Bella :**

C'était officiel : J'étais possédée !

J'étais totalement et irrévocablement dominée par mes hormones !

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans, de ne pas pouvoir réfréner mes envies. Et Edward ne m'aidait pas ! Loin de là ! Mais pour une fois, depuis notre première étreinte, c'était moi qui avais cédé.

D'un autre côté, comment vouliez-vous que je résiste quand je me retrouvais sur le lieu du crime (alias « scènes de débats endiablés »), accompagnée d'un charmant jeune homme, aussi beau qu'Adonis lui-même et qui n'arrêtait pas de subtilement me chauffer.

C'était foutu d'avance !

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, ni dire que c'était mal car, après tout, nous nous faisions du bien et nous en avions tous les deux envies.

Je repensais à mon passé : J'avais déjà _fait _des fellations à Jacob, du temps où nous sortions ensemble, mais je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise car ça s'était déroulé pendant la période où je me rendais compte que je l'aimais comme un frère et pas comme un amant. Ca m'a donc très vite dégoûtée car c'était comme faire cette gâterie à Emmett et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer et encore moins accepter de le faire ! J'avais donc arrêté de le prendre dans ma bouche et peu de temps après, Jacob et moi rompions.

Cependant, je n'avais pas hésité à en prodiguer une à Edward et je ne l'avais pas regrettée car j'adorai lui faire ça. Tout d'abord parce que je voulais lui faire retirer ce petit air narquois de son visage, mais aussi pour avoir, durant un temps certes limité, mais plaisant, le pouvoir sur cet avocat. Il voulait me toucher, diriger mes mouvements sur son sexe en plaçant ses mains sur ma tête, mais je l'avais empêchée : Pour une fois, c'était moi qui détenais les rennes et j'allai les garder jusqu'au bout.

J'adorai le faire languir, le taquiner comme je le faisais, même si de mon côté je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme. Je m'en moquais royalement pour le moment vu que j'admirai la vision que m'offrait un Edward complètement à ma merci. Il était si beau lorsqu'il essayait de se retenir en serrant les dents, s'accrochant aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil de bureau, lorsqu'il faisait tout pour s'empêcher de me toucher, comme je lui avais ordonnée, de peur que j'arrête ma douce compensation, mais surtout lorsqu'il jouissait dans ma bouche.

Je m'étais dépêchée de tout avaler et de nettoyer sa verge, impatiente de pouvoir m'asseoir sur ses cuisses et le regarder reprendre son souffle. C'était dans ces moments-là que les hommes paraissaient vulnérables, qu'ils montraient, sans même sans rendre compte, leur vrai visage et j'avais hâte de voir ce que cachait celui d'Edward. Et je ne fus pas déçue :

Il était magnifique pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. La tristesse qui avait été son quotidien avait été remplacée par un immense plaisir. Il semblait serein. En paix avec lui-même. Il rayonnait, surtout quand il me sourit après avoir rouvert les yeux.

-Je peux te toucher maintenant ?

-Oui mais interdiction d'aller plus loin, mon cher. Nous avons du travail, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Il est vrai que maintenant que j'ai eu ma _compensation_ je vais pouvoir t'aider à piéger Lauren, lança Edward en me caressant la joue d'une main tandis que l'autre dessinait des arabesques dans le bas de mon dos.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et, ni pouvant plus à cause de ses innocentes caresses, je l'embrassai avec fougue, auquel il répondit avec ardeur. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, savourant leur douce texture.

Cet homme me mettait dans tous mes états ! Je n'arrivai pas à me contrôler en sa présence et même si j'étais un peu terrifiée par l'influence qu'il avait sur moi, je commençai à voir briser toutes mes barrières.

-Tu me rends fou Bella, souffla Edward en mordillant mon lobe.

-Tu me rends dingue aussi, gémis-je. Mais arrêtes-toi s'il te plait, ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir me rendre ce que je t'ai donné, je l'ai fait avec plaisir, dis-je lorsque je sentis sa main remonter mon dos sous ma chemise avant de toucher l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. De plus, on a du travail et je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

-C'est dur ce que tu me demandes ma belle, répliqua-t-il en embrassant mon cou, trop dur.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, susurrai-je à son oreille.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire aguicheur, qui me rendit de suite avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, à part de Lauren ?

J'aurai aimé lui poser des questions sur lui. Son passé, ce qu'il faisait en dehors du cabinet, ses projets d'avenir. Ses goûts, loisirs, passions. Mais je ne voulais pas les lui poser. Le connaître vraiment m'amènerai à le désirer plus que pour des relations physiques, car je sentais que je risquai de m'accrocher à lui si je me rendais compte qu'il était quelqu'un d'intéressant, en plus d'être intelligent. Et je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas souffrir d'une quelconque déception, ni imposer de chamboulements dans la vie de Lucas.

-Tu as jeté un coup d'œil sur mon brouillon du dossier « Hale » pendant la réunion, non ?

-Oui, répondit-il en me regardant intensivement. Et je suis impressionné de tout le travail que tu as effectué en peu de temps.

Je rougis sous le compliment et son regard intense, mais me repris asse vite, essayant de calmer mon trouble :

-Merci, mais ce n'était pas de ça que je voulais te parler, dis-je calmement malgré le sourire niais qui refusait de s'effacer de mon visage, mais du contenu de mon brouillon. Si tu avais des suggestions ou repéré des erreurs.

Edward me fixa intensément, un sourire tordu aux lèvres :

-J'aurai quoi en échange ?

-Arrête Edward ! On est là pour bosser ! Pas pour se sauter dessus à tout bout de champs ! m'emportai-je faussement outrée, croisant les bras telle une gamine.

-Tu sais, tu ne m'aides pas du tout en restant à califourchon sur moi, rajouta-t-il en me caressant les bras avant d'effleurer mes seins.

Je me levai, déçue d'avoir perdu le confort de ses bras, avant de me retourner vers lui :

-Maintenant réponds-moi ! m'écriai-je en le pointant avec mon index.

-Tu es vraiment sexy quand tu commences à t'énerver.

-Edward ! m'exaspérai-je.

-Un bisou pour ton information, négocia le jeune avocat en me lançant un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour son boulot, soupirai-je faussement désespérée. Je vais demander une augmentation si ça continue !

-Mais si tu veux je te la donne en nature, Bella. Quand tu veux, où tu veux.

-Tais-toi idiot, ris-je.

Je m'avançai vers lui, un regard aguicheur, avant d'attraper sa cravate et de le tirer vers moi. Edward suivit le mouvement en se levant de son fauteuil avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille pour me coller à lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de m'embrasser avec une fougue sans pareil.

J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ses lèvres. Elles s'accordèrent parfaitement aux miennes et étaient d'une saveur sans pareil. Je fondai littéralement dans ses bras que je ne voulais pas quitter, mais je devais reprendre contenance.

-Alors ?

-Pour tout te dire, il faudrait que tu me laisses ton dossier afin que j'y rejette un coup d'œil. Je l'ai juste survolé, je n'ai donc pas fais attention aux détails, m'avoua-t-il faussement désolé.

-M'ouais, soupirai-je, alors moi je respecte mes engagements, pendant que toi tu cherches le moindre prétexte pour me taquiner. Je veux me faire rembourser !

-Comment ? me demanda-t-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

-Rends-moi mon baiser ! exigeai-je.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres.

_-« Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes »_, chuchota Edward contre ma bouche, ses yeux rivés dans les miens.

Surprise de voir qu'il connaissait des citations de _Roméo et Juliette_de William Shakespeare, et plus particulièrement celles de cette première rencontre entre les deux héros de cette pièce de théâtre, je ne pus m'empêcher de prononcer la suite :

-_« Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elle le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres »._

Edward me sourit, comprenant que moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup ce classique avant de continuer, mais surtout que je lui donnai l'occasion de goûter de nouveau ses lèvres tentatrices :

-_« Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché »._

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, savourant encore le contact entre nos deux bouches, puis de nos langues qui dansaient sensuellement ensemble.

-_« Vous avez l'art des baisers » _soufflai-je en déposant un chaste bisou sur ses lèvres gonflées avant qu'il ne me caresse la joue.

Il allait me dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner, me ramenant sur terre et à mes obligations.

-Je vais te laisser Edward, lui dis-je en me détachant de lui. Je dois accompagner Angela à sa plaidoirie à neuf heures et demie et il est déjà neuf heures et quart.

-Ok, me répondit-il, mais on se revoit cette après-midi. J'aurais épluché ton _brouillon_ d'ici là, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et lui volai un baiser avant de quitter son bureau et rejoindre celui d'Angela, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous parlâmes toutes les deux de son dossier et je vis, avec plaisir, que sa plaidoirie avait procédé à quelques modifications, prenant en compte mes diverses remarques.

-Avec un dossier pareil, je suis sûre que tu remporteras haut là main, m'exclamai-je.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Angela avait cartonné et son client avait eu gain de cause. Cependant, j'avais été surprise de la voir aussi acharnée et passionnée pour ses clients vu le tempérament plutôt calme et joyeux que je voyais depuis le début de la semaine. Se fut vraiment enrichissant de la voir comme ça, de voir cette facette insoupçonnée d'elle et je pensai que je devais faire le même effet aux autres, à ceux qui ne me croyaient pas capable de parler devant une Cour avant de m'avoir vu en colère.

Je retournai au bureau après avoir déjeuner dans un petit restaurant sympa avec Angela et rejoignis mon bureau pour travailler encore et encore sur le dossier de Rosalie. C'était ma première affaire officielle et Rose était une de mes meilleures amies. Elle méritait le bonheur. Elle méritait de remporter la guerre contre son mari. Elle méritait tellement de vivre une vie_ normale_ ! Je voulais la lui accorder comme elle m'avait aidé dans le passé.

Un coup de téléphone me fit sursauter dans mon travail :

-Maître Isabella Swan à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Bella ! chantonna une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas mais qui me disait quelque chose. Comment vas-tu ?

-Euh… Bonjour ? dis-je surprise.

J'entendis la femme rire gaiement avant de reparler :

-C'est Alice Withlock, la femme de Jasper. Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Oui ! m'exclamai-je, ravie. Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnue tout de suite. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? ris-je en sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle m'appelait.

-Tu n'aurais tout de même pas oublier notre accord Bella ? dit Alice d'une voix faussement outrée.

-Quel accord Alice ? répliquai-je de façon à montrer que j'étais surprise.

-Je sais que tu me fais marcher, vilaine fille, mais je vais te répondre tout de même : Tu me dois un café ! Mais comme tu m'as _oubliée_, je rajouterai une journée totale avec moi dans notre rendez-vous !

-Et je fais quoi de mon fils dans ton équation ? souris-je.

-Et ben, réfléchit-elle, on le confiera à Jasper et ton frère pour qu'ils puissent passer une journée entre mecs !

-Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ? ris-je au éclats.

-C'est ce qui fait que je suis moi !

-Je ne vois pas de problème pour ta fameuse journée, Alice. On peut très bien se voir ce mercredi. Lucas est à l'école toute la matinée, Emmett et Jasper pourraient donc se retrouver entre mecs virils et savourer une petite bière avant d'être chargés de responsabilités.

-Oh ! J'adore ton idée !

-Par contre à seize heures je dois être au stade municipal pour la première du club de baseball d'Emmett. Mon petit Lucas y participe avec son meilleur ami.

-On va les soutenir du mieux qu'on peut ! Tu as vraiment de la chance, j'ai pleins d'idées de banderoles ! C'est quoi le prénom de l'ami de ton fils ?

Même si je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention, je savais que ce genre d'attitude, _« mère supportrice »_, allait faire plaisir à mon fils et que son ami ne se sentira plus aussi seul qu'il l'était jusqu'à maintenant. Alors pour eux, j'acceptai de me sacrifier.

-Il s'appelle William. C'est un petit garçon formidable, quoiqu'un peu renfermé à cause de sa famille. Ton idée est géniale pour l'aider à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, Alice !

Elle mit un petit moment pour me répondre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait perdu tout son enthousiasme.

-Alice ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, oui. Euh… C'est quoi le nom de famille de ce petit William ?

Elle avait l'air tendue, et j'en ignorai la raison même si je pensai que c'était en rapport avec le petit garçon.

-Je ne sais pas. Je connais juste son prénom et le fait qu'il soit prit en charge par sa gouvernante tandis que son père se voue corps et âme au travail pour oublier une peine amoureuse.

Je n'entendis d'Alice qu'une sorte de sanglot.

-Alice ? Ca va ? paniquai-je. Tu connais le petit William ?

-Je… pleura-t-elle. Oui je pense le connaitre. Il est blond avec des yeux vert ? Des petites taches de rousseurs sur les joues ?

-Oui, c'est lui, dis-je intriguée.

-C'est mon neveu, le fils de mon frère. Je ne le vois plus depuis que je suis en conflit avec son père.

Elle se mit à pleurer avec force, répétant inlassablement que c'était de sa faute, que si elle n'avait rien dit, elle pourrait voir son frère adoré et son neveu préféré. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Apparemment, la famille du petit William était vraiment déchirée. Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de trouver un semblant de solution :

-Tu es libre demain après-midi ?

-Oui, me répondit-elle en pleurant. Jasper ne travaille pas et nous n'avons encore rien de prévu.

-Ecoute Alice. Demain le petit William doit venir à la maison et avec mon frère, nous allons tous au stade municipal afin de jouer au baseball. Ca vous dirait, à Jasper et toi, de nous rejoindre ? Ca fera plaisir à ton neveu.

-Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle, Ca… ne te dérange pas ?

-Si je te le propose, ma belle, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Et William serait vraiment content de voir que sa tante ne l'a pas oubliée !

-Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, s'offusqua Alice.

-Je le sais bien, répondis-je, mais William n'a que sept ans. Il est possible qu'il ait comprit que ton départ soit de sa faute, tout comme il croit dur comme fer que sa mère est partie à cause de lui.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la femme de Jasper. Il croit que c'est de sa faute si Tanya a abandonnée sa famille ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Et pourquoi mon frère ne lui dit rien, ne lui explique pas la situation ?

-Calme-toi Alice, coupai-je. Il ne sert à rien de s'enflammer comme tu le fais. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta famille est passé, il faut l'oublier. Il faut que tu te dises que William a besoin de soutien, d'attention, d'amour et peu importe que tu te sois disputée avec ton frère, ce petit garçon a besoin de toi.

Elle ne me répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant sûrement à mes propos. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir été quelque peu rude, mais je savais que c'était nécessaire si je voulais la faire réagir.

-Tu sais Bella, dit Alice au bout de quelques secondes, je te remercie énormément. On ne se connait pas mais tu m'aides, me conseilles comme le ferait une amie. Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleure amie voire des amis proches, Jasper et mon frère étaient tout mon monde jusqu'à ce que je sois en conflit avec ce dernier. Je sais que je peux parler de tout avec mon mari et que la présence manquante d'une véritable amie ne s'est jamais fait sentir dans mon cœur parce que je n'avais encore jamais trouvé une personne pouvant revêtir ce rôle, mais parler avec toi me fais du bien. J'espère, malgré la piètre image que tu dois avoir de moi, à cause de cette histoire avec William, que ça ne bousillera pas mes chances d'être amie avec toi.

-Je ne juge pas les personnes sur leurs erreurs passées, Alice. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de renouer le contact avec William, dans un premier temps, puis avec ton frère, quand tu te sentiras prête. Malgré vos différents, je comprends que tu tiens toujours énormément à lui et il serait vraiment dommage de ne pas régler vos conflits afin de profiter à nouveau de l'autre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je… je vais faire un effort, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher le combiné, nous promettant de nous revoir le lendemain matin, afin de faire la surprise à William.

J'avais hâte d'y être. Hâte de voir la réaction de ce petit garçon à qui il manquait l'affection de toute une famille. J'espérai de tout cœur que sa situation allait s'améliorer, que le fait de voir sa tante se rapprocher de lui allait redonner à William de l'espoir vis-à-vis de son père absent. Je voulais à tout prix que ce dernier ouvre un jour ses yeux sur sa vie qu'il laissait glisser entre ses mains et qu'il les ouvrirait avant qu'il ne puisse plus recoller les morceaux.

Je passai l'heure suivante dans mon bureau afin de préparer les papiers du divorce de Rosalie, en vérifiant inlassablement les clauses, tout en me demandant où elle allait vivre quand nous aurons eu l'entretien avec Royce King et son avocat pour voir si nous pouvions nous arranger à l'amiable. Rose n'avait pas de vrais amis à Seattle mis à part moi et mon frère maintenant qu'il avait déménagé en ville et trouver un appartement en moins d'un mois était quasi impossible.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes pieds me conduisirent au bureau d'Edward qui avait le nez collé dans mon brouillon. Pour une fois, nous travaillâmes ensemble assez rapidement et sérieusement, sans se sauter dessus même si la tension sexuelle était palpable, réfléchissant à tous les points de mon travail afin de trouver une erreur ou une faille qui pourrait servir à la partie adverse, sans vraiment trouver quelque chose de grave.

Evidemment, lorsque nous déclarâmes avoir fait le tour, nous savourâmes le corps de l'autre avec frénésie. Je me perdais dans les bras d'Edward. Je me sentais bien dans son étreinte. J'étais entière lorsqu'il était en moi. J'étais heureuse lorsque j'arrivai au summum du plaisir. J'étais en adoration lorsque je le voyais, _lui,_ à son paroxysme. Mais ce que j'aimai le plus, c'était ce petit moment de tendresse qui suivait nos ébats. Ces quelques minutes où Edward prenait le temps de me caresser tendrement le corps ou simplement la joue, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans le lac chocolaté des miens, me montrant que la tristesse qui l'avait habité en début de semaine avait complètement et définitivement disparut.

J'étais bien.

Evidemment, comme prévu, nous quittâmes tout deux le cabinet en lançant subtilement à Lauren que mon dossier « King » était gentiment posé sur le bureau d'Edward en attendant qu'il soit examiné par ce dernier. Le fichier, regroupant toutes les preuves et le brouillon que j'avais rédigé de l'affaire « Hale » était soigneusement rangé dans mon attaché-case, narguait joyeusement la petite secrétaire du fin fond de mon sac. J'avais hâte de la voir virée du cabinet, mais surtout de voir sa tête de pimbêche lorsqu'elle verra qu'elle s'était faite piégée par moi mais surtout par son « _maître Edward_ ».

Après avoir posé un dernier bisous sur ses lèvres, je quittai Edward pour récupérer mon fils à l'école. Je croisai William que je pris dans mes bras afin de lui faire un gros câlin, sous l'œil rieur de Lucas et celui bienveillant de Carmen qui m'annonça qu'elle déposerait son petit protégé à dix heures le lendemain.

***OoO***

Alice essayait de se préparer pour sa journée avec son neveu, mais elle était anxieuse. Combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Trois ans ? Quatre ? Elle ne le savait plus. Elle ne savait même pas si William allait la reconnaitre ou pas, à défaut de reconnaitre Jasper, son parrain. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, remarqua de suite que sa femme n'allait pas très bien, qu'elle était sur les nerfs, qu'elle avait peur de renouer avec son passé sans pouvoir reparler à Edward, son grand frère et il essaya de la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-J'ai peur Jazz.

-Je sais, lui dit-il en resserrant son étreinte, mais je suis là. Bella est là aussi. On va t'aider à franchir ce cap.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Quand Alice repensait à son passé, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se tordre. Elle savait que Tanya trompait Edward. Elle l'avait malheureusement vu de ses propres yeux. Certes, elle n'avait jamais aimé _«_ _cette blonde sans cervelle »_ mais elle essayait de faire des efforts pour son frère qui, lui, l'aimait. Alice ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment il pouvait faire pour éprouver de forts sentiments à son égard. Tout chez cette mythomane n'était que superficialité, méchanceté et manipulation. Mais _« l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore »_.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû hurler sur son frère après la rupture, lui disant qu'il était idiot de pleurer le départ de cette pimbêche. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû enfoncer le couteau dans le cœur fragile d'Edward deux ans plus tard afin de le faire réagir. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir son frère aussi désemparé qu'il l'était à l'époque et au final, tout ce qu'elle avait su faire s'était de se faire mettre à dos la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, en dehors de Jasper et de ses parents. Elle avait perdu son frère en l'enfonçant au lieu de l'aider à remonter la pente à sa manière et elle s'en mordait les doigts.

_« Je te déteste Alice ! Quitte cette maison et ne reviens jamais ! Considère que ton frère est mort dorénavant ! »_

Les derniers mots qu'Edward lui avait craché au visage résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes avant que son mari ne les recueille de plusieurs baisers.

Alice ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible depuis qu'elle avait perdu l'appui de son grand frère.

Il devait être onze heure quand le couple Withlock arriva devant la maison de Bella. Alice souffla pour se donner du courage avant de sortir de la voiture de son mari et se diriger avec lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et attendit nerveusement que Bella les accueille.

Lucas entendit la sonnette retentir dans toute la maison et fonça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée afin de l'ouvrir et faire rentrer les amis de sa maman dans la demeure. Bella lui avait expliqué qu'Alice et Jasper étaient des membres de la famille de William, qu'aujourd'hui, même s'ils allaient tous s'amuser au stade municipal après le déjeuner, allait être dur pour son meilleur ami, qu'il fallait qu'il soit là pour lui, qu'il le fasse rire, qu'ils parlent tout deux, mais surtout qu'il ne soit pas jaloux de l'attention que les adultes allaient accordé à son ami et pas forcément à lui. Lucas avait accepté de bon cœur mais se posait de nombreuses questions, que Bella essaya de répondre le mieux possible.

Evidemment, William était déjà arrivé chez les Swan et jouait au jeu de l'oie avec Bella et Lucas en riant joyeusement quand la sonnette se fit entendre et il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait voir quelques minutes plus tard. C'est pour ça que quand Alice et Jasper entrèrent dans le salon, accompagné de Lucas, il se figea en les voyant.

Il les connaissait, il en était persuadé. Le salon de son père était décoré de beaucoup de photos de famille, dont Tanya, sa mère, ses grands-parents Kate et Gareth Denali; Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, mais aussi de ses tantes Irina et Alice qui était aussi représentée en robe de mariée aux côtés de son oncle Jasper.

-Bonjour William, dit Alice en s'avançant doucement vers son neveu. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Alice, la sœur de ton papa. Et voici ton parrain et tonton Jasper, mon mari, finit-elle en voyant son époux faire un signe de main en direction du petit garçon tout en lui souriant.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en les regardant, impassible.

William ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'eux. Carmen lui avait montré toutes les photos de sa famille et lui avait rabâchée toutes leurs histoires. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi sa tante et son oncle l'avaient oubliés. Pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais venus le voir, malgré qu'ils étaient en conflit avec son père.

Alice, en voyant son neveu crut revoir son frère des années auparavant. Il avait le même visage, les mêmes réactions, la même façon de parler. Elle en fut momentanément déstabilisée avant de s'approcher timidement de lui, sa main dans celle de Jasper.

Le petit garçon blond se tendit encore plus en voyant ce couple s'avancer vers lui, mais Bella le rassura en posant une main sur son épaule :

-N'es pas peur William, ils ne te veulent aucun mal. Tu ne veux pas connaître ta tata et ton tonton ?

Il croisa les yeux de la jeune avocate et fit un signe positif de la tête, faisant sourire Alice qui ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Je suis désolée William, lui dit sa tante. Je suis si désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt ! Mais c'est fini maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus jamais tout seul !

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en pleurant à son tour. Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue ? Je t'ai fais du mal ? J'ai été méchant ? C'est pour ça que papa et toi étiez en colère ? Parce que je n'étais pas gentil ?

-Non ! Non ! NON ! s'exclama le petit lutin en fixant son regard gris dans l'émeraude de son neveu. Je suis désolée William pour toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites. C'était ma faute, seulement ma faute si je me suis disputée avec ton papa. C'est moi qui avais tord, qui est la coupable de notre conflit et certainement pas toi ! Je suis si désolée de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de venir te voir, mais j'étais triste d'avoir crié sur ton papa, j'avais peur qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais alors je ne suis jamais venu vous voir tous les deux. Tu as toujours été un garçon adorable, gentil, très sage. Rien n'était de ta faute mon chéri ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit cœur, je vais réparer mes erreurs ! Je t'en fais la promesse, mon grand ! Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi.

-Je veux plus jamais que tu partes tata ! lui répondit-il en sanglotant. J'ai plus de maman, mon papa m'aime pas alors je veux que toi et tonton Jasper restiez avec moi pour toujours !

-Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible mon ange, répliqua Alice. Et tonton Jazz aussi. Et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais il ne faut pas que tu crois que ton papa ne t'aime pas ! Il t'aime mais il est triste que ta maman soit partie et c'est dur pour lui de s'occuper de toi vu qu'il a énormément de peine dans son cœur.

William ne dit rien et Alice comprit qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit sur Edward, mais ne répliqua rien, se répétant intérieurement que le temps lui ouvrirait les yeux sur son père. Au fond de lui, le petit garçon aux cheveux de blé ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était heureux de revoir sa tante et son parrain, mais surtout de savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils n'étaient jamais venus le voir auparavant. Ca l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Il souriait plus grâce à ça et Bella le remarqua facilement et en était vraiment ravie.

Ils préparèrent tous ensemble le déjeuner. Beaucoup de rires se firent entendre. Tous les visages de cette maison rayonnaient. La joie était au rendez-vous en ce samedi et c'était ce qu'il comptait. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans le grand salon des Swan, discutant, blaguant, riant comme une famille unie.

William ne s'était jamais autant sentit aussi bien. Aussi entouré. Il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une grande famille aimante. Mais toujours est-il qu'il manquait une pièce à ce puzzle pour qu'il soit parfait : il manquait la présence de son père.

Alice était euphorique. Elle avait enfin renoué avec son passé. Elle pouvait dorénavant avancer sans culpabiliser sur les conséquences de ses actes envers William. Mais elle voulait revoir son frère, mais était-il prêt, lui, à arranger les choses entre eux ? La laissera-t-il rentrer de nouveau dans sa vie après tous ce qui s'était passé ? Elle l'ignorait, mais espérait que oui.

Cependant, elle remercia intérieurement Bella de lui avoir permit de revoir son neveu. Mais surtout de s'occuper d'Edward qui, d'après les dires de Jasper, remontait tout doucement la pente grâce à elle. Alice avait l'impression que cette femme avait beaucoup souffert dans le passé, mais qu'elle utilisait cette souffrance pour avancer et aider les autres sans se plaindre. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi altruiste, surtout envers des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle ne trouva pas de réponse, et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir vu qu'elle s'amusait avec son neveu et Lucas qu'elle avait très vite adopté.

***OoO***

_« Samedi 21 mars 2008,_

_Aujourd'hui c'était une journée super ! J'adore Lucas ! J'adore Bella ! Grâce à eux j'ai vu ma tata Alice et mon tonton Jasper car Bella les a invité à la maison ! C'était pas ma faute si tata et papa se sont disputés avant ! Elle m'a même dit qu'elle m'aime ! Je suis trop content qu'elle m'a pas oublié ! Même que tonton Jazz il m'a porté sur ses épaules ! En plus on a tous cuisiné ensemble avec Lucas, Bella, tata Alice, tonton Jasper et moi ! Après on est allé au stade pour jouer au base-ball avec le tonton Emmett de Lucas puis Jacob et Leah, des amis à Bella ! C'était trop drôle car Bella sait pas jouer au baseball sans tomber par terre ! Elle tombait tout le temps ! Même que Lucas, Emmett et Jacob ils se sont moqués d'elle ! On a beaucoup rigolé ! Puis après tata Alice nous a acheté à tous des glaces ! Elle m'a aussi acheté un tee-shirt et une écharpe des Mariners avec mon nom dessus ! Elle m'a dit que c'était pour mes entrainements de baseball et qu'elle sera là pour m'encourager ! Je suis trop content !_

_Dommage que papa n'était pas là. Il travaille beaucoup. Tata Alice a dit que papa m'aimait mais qu'il était triste d'avoir perdu maman. Je comprends et espère que ce qu'elle dit c'est vrai._

_C'est grâce à Bella si je suis content maintenant ! peut-être que comme Lucas me prête Bella pour qu'elle soit ma maman peut-être que je peux prêter Bella à mon papa comme ça il sera plus triste et après il pourra peut-être m'aimer et jouer avec moi ?_

_Je suis trop content d'avoir vu ma tata et mon tonton ! J'ai fait un gros câlin et un gros bisous à Bella pour lui dire merci car c'est elle qui les a invité ! Elle m'aime beaucoup, je le vois et moi aussi j'aime Bella ! »_

.

.

.

**Chapitre en cours de correction par ma Bêta officieuse Lily Cullen 82 que j'embrasse et remercie mille fois de m'accorder du temps pour corriger cette fiction !**

**Gros bisous à toi Lily !**


	8. Une routine qui s'installe

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me touche énormément ! (j'arrive aux 300 !)**

**/!\****Tout petit Lemon en fin de chapitre (signalisé par « ooo »)**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Une routine qui s'installe**

**PdV de Bella :**

Le samedi où Alice et Jasper sont venus à la maison pour voir William, a été fantastique. Nous avions beaucoup rigolé, joué, parlé de tout et de rien pendant que nous préparions le déjeuner. Lucas avait été très compréhensif envers son ami et n'avait pas du tout été jaloux de l'attention porté sur lui.

Evidemment, ça avait été dur d'entendre le petit William pleurer tout en demandant à sa tante si c'était de sa faute que son père et elle s'étaient disputés dans le passé, s'il avait été méchant envers eux, mais Alice avait très bien réagit.

Je crois que le meilleur moment de la journée pour les enfants, était le match de baseball au stade municipal. Comme par hasard, mon fils, mon frère et Jacob ne voulaient pas m'avoir dans leur équipe, alors William, Alice et Jasper m'avaient rejointe dans le clan des perdants, tandis que Leah restait aux côtés de son Jake. J'étais énormément tombée par terre, trébuchant sur je ne sais quoi, voire en m'emmêlant dans mes propres pieds, mais au moins, tout le monde riait et c'était ce qui comptait.

Alice et moi avions, par la suite, acheté la tenue officielle des Mariners aux enfants, avec leur nom au dos, en leur disant que ça leur servirait pour leurs entrainements de base-ball qui commenceraient dès mercredi. J'étais heureuse de voir autant de monde autour de moi, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait deux personnes : Edward et le père de William.

D'ailleurs, ni Jasper, ni sa femme ne mentionnait ce dernier. Ni son prénom, ni quoique ce soit qui pourrait le décrire, le caractériser. Peut-être que ça leur ravivaient de mauvais souvenirs en le prononçant, peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je le sache. Je l'ignorais mais ne cherchais pas non plus à le savoir. Après tout, ça ne me regardait pas vraiment, puis nous allions forcément nous rencontrer un jour, vu que nos fils s'adoraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et ça me donnait simplement le temps de préparer ce que j'allais lui dire. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai des choses à lui exposer !

Le lendemain s'était bien passé aussi. William était resté dormir à la maison et nous avions beaucoup parlé tous les trois toute la journée, de tout ce qui se passait dans la tête des enfants. Nous avions donc abordé des sujets délicats, comme l'absence des parents, les moqueries à cause de ce point, de certains élèves de leur classe envers eux, leur volonté de rester tous deux unis malgré tout.

-Dis Bella, me demanda William au bout d'un certain temps de silence, où nous dégustâmes une bonne tarte aux pommes faite maison. Si un jour j'ai un problème, je pourrai venir te voir ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri, lui répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as tous mes numéros et tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. De plus, toi et Carmen savez où j'habite. Je serai toujours là pour toi et ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu sois ma maman, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Moi aussi William, mais ça te dirais que je sois ta maman de cœur ?

-Oui ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

-Ca veut dire quoi « maman de cœur » maman ? demanda Lucas.

-Une maman de cœur c'est une personne qui est et qui agit comme une vraie maman envers un enfant mais qui n'est pas celle qui lui a donné la vie. Vous comprenez ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête avant que mon fils ne la relève et ne me regarde fixement :

-Dis maman, comment on fait les bébés ?

Je sentais mes joues chauffer, tellement j'étais embarrassée de devoir répondre à cette question sans avoir travaillé ma réponse avant aujourd'hui. Je soufflai un bon coup et essayai de me lancer :

-Tout d'abord, vous devez comprendre qu'il faut un homme et une femme pour faire un bébé, commençai-je, car le papa détient la moitié d'une graine de bébé et dans le ventre de la maman, il y a l'autre moitié. Quand des parents se font de gros câlins d'adultes, où le papa donne sa moitié de graine à la maman, les deux morceaux vont n'en faire qu'un, avant de se transformer et grandir tout doucement pendant neuf mois pour devenir un beau bébé.

-C'est quoi des gros câlins d'adultes, maman ? demanda mon fils sous l'œil interrogateur de William.

-Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour le savoir, répliquai-je gênée.

-Mais les parents ils ne sont pas obligés de s'aimer à la folie pour se faire des câlins d'adultes, si ? continua Lucas.

-Non, ils ne sont pas obligés de s'aimer Lucas, répondis-je en comprenant qu'il parlait de son cas. Mais même si ton papa ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne sait pas que tu existes, vu qu'il est partit avant de le savoir, moi je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours malgré tout.

-Et si un jour mon papa apprends que j'existe, tu crois qu'il va m'aimer ? me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Je l'ignore mon chéri, mais tu as tonton Emmett, pépé Charlie, Jacob, Quil, Embry qui sont là pour toi et qui t'aiment autant que moi.

Je n'osai dire à mon fils ce qu'il s'était passé il y a maintenant sept ans et demi. De un, parce qu'il était trop jeune pour l'entendre et de deux, parce que ça réduirait à néant tout ce que je m'étais acharnée à construire pour qu'il ait une vie stable. Mon fils n'avait pas à savoir les souffrances qui m'avaient accablée depuis ce fameux soir. Il était trop jeune et innocent pour ça.

-J'aimerais voir un jour ma vraie maman, souffla William. Savoir comment elle est en vrai et pas qu'en photo. Elle, elle sait que j'existe, mais elle m'aime pas et veut pas me voir.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi William, compatis-je. Mais toi aussi tu n'es plus seul ! Tu as Carmen, Alice, Leah, Sue et moi. Et chacune de ces personnes vous aime les enfants. Vous pouvez compter sur nous tous ! Toujours. Il ne faudra jamais l'oublier d'accord ?

C'était l'une des plus dures discussions du week-end mais pas la dernière et les trois semaines qui suivirent furent assez mouvementées entre les entrainements de baseball, les soirées vidéo mais surtout mes journées au boulot.

Le travail au cabinet avançait tranquillement mais sûrement, ponctué de rendez-vous avec des clients en tous genres, des réunions avec Jasper, Edward, Ben et Angela, de la finition du dossier « Hale » qui était quasiment terminé et dont l'entretien avec Royce King était prévu pour la fin du mois d'avril.

Evidemment, si je devais établir un top trois de mes meilleures journées depuis que nous avions emménagés à Seattle, voici ce qui arriverait en dernière position : Le premier entrainement des garçons au club de baseball d'Emmett.

Alice avait, comme prévu, créé des banderoles avec écrit dessus : _« Allez Lucas ! Allez William ! Vous allez tout cartonner ! »_ ou encore _« Emmett's Team is the Winner ! »_ Mais le pire, c'était le maquillage qu'elle m'avait obligé à mettre à chaque entrainement, en plus de l'ensemble des Mariners avec le nom de nos garçons écrit dans le dos. J'avais l'impression de partir en guerre avec les deux traits de couleurs bleus sous chaque œil ! Mais comme nous étions à cent pour cent des _« mères supportrices »_, nous devions hurler à tout bout champ des encouragements ! J'ai cru que je n'allais plus avoir de voix à chaque lendemain. Evidemment, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Lucas et William riaient beaucoup de mes performances vocales ! Au moins, à ce niveau, je ne risquais pas de tomber, mais plutôt d'attirer, comme je l'aimais, l'attention sur moi !

-Hey Bella ! m'appela mon frère du milieu du stade où il se trouvait, tandis que je me trouvais avec Alice dans les tribunes. Ça te dirait de former une équipe de pom-pom girls pour soutenir notre équipe durant les matchs officiels ?

Ceux qui me connaissaient auraient su que je répondrais par la négative, mais un élément de taille n'avait pas été prit en compte dans l'équation :

-Oh ! C'est une excellente idée ! s'extasia Alice en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. J'ai plein d'idées de tenues et de maquillages, ça va être extra !

-Il y a un problème ma belle, coupai-je en fixant mon _amie_.

-Le quelle ? questionna-t-elle songeuse.

-Je ne sais pas danser, alors enseigner des chorégraphies à des petites filles, très peu pour moi !

-Flûte ! ça m'aurait fait super plaisir de t'encourager et de te superviser dans cette histoire !

Alice me regardait avec un air de chien battu et je commençai à baisser les armes devant sa moue, malgré toutes mes lacunes. Mais comment voulait-elle que je m'occupe d'un club de pom-pom girls alors que je n'y connaissais rien ? Puis je me rappelai d'un détail. Je pris mon portable et dis à Alice de patienter un instant :

-Salut Bella !

-Salut Rose ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? ris-je.

-Ben écoute, bien ! j'ai postulé à l'école primaire de ton fils afin d'y enseigner dans les classes de maternelle et j'ai un entretien demain ! Je suis vraiment contente !

-C'est génial ! m'exclamai-je. Toi qui adorait t'occuper d'enfants, ça va te faire du bien de renouer avec l'enseignement.

-Oui comme tu le dis ! Surtout que j'aurais mes mercredis et week-end de libre !

-C'est vrai ? C'est super tu vas pouvoir venir rejoindre le groupe des _« mères supportrices »_ que l'on a fondé avec Alice Withlock pour encourager les enfants de l'équipe de baseball d'Emmett !

-Alice Withlock ? LA Alice Withlock, PDG de la maison de stylisme_ « Sunshine of Twilight » _(dit _« SofT »_) ?

-Oui, c'est elle, m'esclaffai-je devant son enthousiasme. C'est cette Alice qui veut créer un club de pom-pom girls afin de les habiller pour qu'elles puissent soutenir l'équipe de base-ball d'Emmett et qui cherche quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de leurs entrainements.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai, assurai-je.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je savais que ça pouvait durer longtemps comme ça alors je tendis mon portable à Alice qui s'empressa de discuter avec mon amie. Entre les blablas sur l'art et la manière dont Rose s'était occupé de moi par le passé, ceux concernant leurs expériences professionnelles communes et enfin sur la création d'une équipe de pom-pom girls, il fut décidé que Rosalie gèrerait le club et les entrainements, tandis qu'Alice s'occuperait des tenues et de faire de la publicité pour les deux associations sportives, ainsi que pour les compétitions de baseball.

Bref, tout était réglé et je n'avais pas à danser avec des petites filles.

Tout ça me ramenait aux retrouvailles entre Emmett et Rosalie que cette dernière s'était empressée de tout me relater, une semaine plus tard, après que mon amie m'ait demandé si mon frère avait un colocataire. J'avais beaucoup ri à la question de Rose, car elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis l'installation de mon frangin à Seattle, qu'elle voulait s'installer avec lui dès nous aurions eu l'entretien avec son mari.

***OoO***

Rosalie venait de sortir du bureau de son amie Bella, en ce jeudi quatre avril. Le soleil était de sortie et elle voulait en profiter pour voir son vieil ami Emmett. Elle chercha donc son portable dans son sac à main tout en repensant à sa première année d'études :

_C'était il y a sept ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université de Seattle, où Rose était inscrite en licence de mathématiques, afin de pouvoir entrer après avoir obtenu son diplôme, dans un institut qui forme les futurs enseignants; tandis que le frère de Bella était en licence de sport. Grâce aux talents de la jeune femme dans les matières scientifiques, Rosalie était devenue le tuteur d'Emmett à cause de ses difficultés en physique-chimie. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre les deux et très vite, ils étaient devenus inséparables._

_Evidemment, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre évoluèrent eux aussi, mais jamais ils ne se l'avouèrent, vu que Rosalie était promise par ses parent, à Royce King, connaissance d'Emmett, mais surtout fils du célèbre Richard King, PDG des grandes banques de l'Etat de Washington._

_Alors, ils avaient tous deux gardé leur amour secret et profitaient de la présence de l'autre le plus de temps possible, en rêvant d'un avenir commun qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Emmett avait d'ailleurs été le témoin de Rose à son mariage et même s'il soufrait de la voir mariée à un autre, il était heureux pour elle si elle l'était aussi._

-Allo.

-Bonjour, dit la belle blonde en prenant une voix enfantine, ma maman m'a dit de vous appeler car elle veut un rendez-vous avec vous. Elle dit que vous êtes un très beau jeune homme et moi je veux un beau papa pour m'emmener à l'école pour que mes amies soient jalouses de moi, c'est possible ?

Emmett, qui l'avait reconnu grâce aux souvenirs de leurs anciens jeux téléphoniques, lui répondit :

-J'aimerai beaucoup, hélas, toutes mes soirées sont réservées à une belle brune aux yeux verts.

-Mais ma maman elle est jolie ! continua Rosalie, elle est blonde, yeux bleus, un corps parfait, une voix mélodieuse et un visage qui ressemble à celui d'un ange ! Je suis sûre que si vous la voyez vous allez tomber amoureux !

Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment :

-Elle en a de la chance, ta maman, d'avoir une petite fille aussi adorable que toi ! Bon, je veux bien lui accorder un peu de mon temps de ministre. Disons… dans vingt minutes chez _« The Islander » _?

-Ma maman est d'accord !

-Alors à tout de suite ma puce !

Dire qu'Emmett était heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie était un euphémisme. Ça faisait au moins un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revue, puisque son mari l'empêchait de voir d'autres hommes que lui. Heureusement que le téléphone existait, ainsi que l'appareil photo intégré à ces machines de communication.

De toute manière, il était persuadé que Royce ne connaissait pas la vraie Rosalie. Celle qui voulait au moins trois enfants. Celle qui voulait, à la base, devenir mécanicienne avant d'orienter ses études vers l'enseignement suite à la désapprobation de ses parents sur ses choix. Celle que l'on considérait comme étant une « Reine des Glaces » mais qui était en réalité aussi douce qu'un agneau et aimante qu'une mère, généreuse et dévouée envers sa famille et ses vrais amis. C'était ça la vraie Rosalie et Emmett le savait très bien.

Il se prépara tranquillement avant d'aller à leur petit coin de paradis, le bar de Siobhan McGregor, islandaise venue en Amérique afin d'ouvrir ce commerce aux couleurs de son pays d'origine. C'était dans ces lieux que Rosalie avait prit sa première cuite avec Emmett, qu'ils avaient approfondi leur connaissance de l'autre, qu'ils avaient découvert que leurs sentiments envers l'autre dépassaient l'amitié.

-Hey Siobhan ! salua Emmett en pénétrant dans le bar.

-Regardez qui est là, répondit la propriétaire, « Em' Bear » des Mariners ! Ravie de te revoir !

-Pareil pour moi ! Tu me sers une bière s'il te plait ?

-Pas de verre je présume.

-T'as tout compris ! Et sors en une pour Rosalie, elle ne va pas tarder, ajouta le frère de Bella.

-Et ben dis donc, s'exclama l'irlandaise, mes deux anciens meilleurs clients sont de retour parmi nous ! C'est définitif cette fois ?

-On va dire que c'est pour une durée illimitée, rit le jeune homme en s'installant à une table.

Rosalie arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire scotché aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais été autant heureuse de sa vie. Elle salua la barmaid avant de sauter dans les bras d'Emmett qui s'était levé pour la réceptionner.

-Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Toujours aussi adorable à ce que je vois, lui répondit-elle de la même manière.

-Tu m'as énormément manqué ma petite Rosie.

-Je ne peux qu'en dire autant, mon petit ours, pleura la sulfureuse blonde.

-Hey, ma belle, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, surtout quand j'ignore la cause.

-C'est juste que je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Ils s'installèrent et Emmett profita que Rose boive son verre pour l'observer. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle avait maigrit quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras, mais c'était plus flagrant en voyant son visage : ses joues semblaient s'être creusées lentement mais sûrement, elle avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux qui ne brillaient plus du même éclat que celui qui avait animé sa jeunesse. Evidemment, son maquillage empêchait ceux qui la côtoyaient tous les jours de se poser des questions, vu qu'il faisait bien son travail, mais Emmett la connaissait mieux que quiconque et même si beaucoup le prenait pour un sportif sans cervelle, il n'en était pas moins un fin observateur :

-Que t'est-il arrivé Rose ?

Cette dernière voulut lui faire croire qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait mais le regard que lui lançait son meilleur ami la dissuada de le faire marcher. Alors, après d'énormes hésitations et balbutiements, Rosalie lui raconta tout. Comment son magnifique mariage était devenu un aller simple pour l'enfer. Comment son rêve d'avoir des enfants n'avait jamais été réalisé et qui lui avait valu toute sorte de coups et d'humiliations de la part de son cher mari. Comment elle aurait voulu n'être que banale, afin d'avoir un vrai époux qui l'aimerait plutôt que d'être magnifique et promise à un homme cruel, par ses parents avides d'argent et de reconnaissance sociale. Comment elle avait réussit à passer outre ses craintes, afin d'aller voir Bella et de préparer son divorce.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit Rose ? Tu sais que j'aurais tout abandonné pour t'aider, pour te sortir de cette situation !

-Je le sais Em' et c'est justement à cause de ça que je ne voulais pas t'alarmer, souffla-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

-QUOI ? rugit-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Calme-toi s'il te plait, supplia Rosalie en posant ses mains sur les poings de son meilleur ami. Je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes ta carrière chez les Mariners pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

-Putain Rosalie, s'emporta Emmett ; bien sûr que tu mérites le sacrifice ! Je te connaissais plus intelligente que ça ! Maintenant je vais m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien su remarquer lors de nos coups de téléphone !

-Oh, tu sais, je connais un super moyen de te racheter si c'est absolument ce que tu veux, lui lança-t-elle taquine.

-Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

-Ben c'est simple, continua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait évident. Tu as une belle maison à Seattle selon ta sœur et apparemment, tu aurais une chambre d'amis de libre.

-Tu… Tu veux vivre chez moi ? balbutia le joueur de baseball, incrédule.

-Rien de ce que tu caches sous tes vêtements n'est un mystère pour moi, si c'est ce que tu crains, rit la jeune femme.

-Arrête de remettre sur le tapi cette soirée chez Zafrina, rumina Emmett.

-Hey ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à parier que Tia n'arriverait pas à boire d'une traite ces dix pintes de bière.

-Pff, et dire que j'ai dû faire un strip-tease total devant la fraternité des pin-up, soupira Emmett en souriant légèrement en repensant à cet épisode.

-C'était génial de voir ces filles rougir et balbutier devant le spectacle, alors qu'elles proclamaient haut et fort avoir tout le temps des hommes nus à leur disposition, s'esclaffa Rosalie.

-C'est vrai que c'était hilarant !

Ils rigolaient tout deux pendant quelques minutes, en proie à leurs souvenirs avant qu'ils ne se fixent intensément :

-C'est d'accord Rosie, tu peux emménager chez moi, mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Que tu laves mes caleçons !

-Le jour où l'on sera marié, goujat ! répliqua-t-elle en donnant une claque amicale à son ami.

-Marché conclut.

***OoO***

**PdV de Bella :**

La parution dans _le Seattle Time,_ de l'article dévoilant toute l'affaire « King » au grand jour, arrivait en deuxième position dans mon top trois des meilleurs moments. Enfin, c'est plutôt ce que ça avait entrainé qui m'avait énormément plut : Le licenciement de Lauren. C'était vraiment Jouissif !

En effet, le détective engagé par Rosalie avait prit des photos de notre pimbêche de secrétaire en train de lire mon dossier, de prendre des photos de certains documents et de recopier certains éléments. Bref, nous l'avions bien piégée Edward et moi, et même si je n'avais pas pu lui couper les cheveux, bousiller son maquillage et ses ongles, voir sa tête quand elle fut virée n'avait pas de prix !

Mais revenons un peu en arrière :

Le matin du licenciement de Lauren commença après un appel de Marcus Whitman, avocat mais surtout gestionnaire du cabinet du même nom, à Edward qui s'empressa de tout me relater :

-Donc, après s'être assuré que Lauren Mallory travaillait bien pour nous et que nous avions reçu les preuves de sa culpabilité, nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble. Nous allons porter plainte contre elle et Newton mais aussi contre le « _Seattle Time »_ pour diffamation, vu que tu n'as jamais voulu porter plainte contre « Astral Beauty » puisque « King » a été fabriqué pour _trouver la fuite_. Whitman veut monter un dossier contre nos deux tourtereaux de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus travailler dans le domaine juridique et pour cela, il lui faut notre aide.

-C'est génial ! m'exclamai-je, ravie.

-Et attend, ce n'est pas le meilleur, continua Edward, Jasper et moi avons discuté hier soir et avons décidé de renvoyer Lauren aujourd'hui. Après tout, nous n'avons pas besoin de deux secrétaires puisqu'à la base Jessica avait été engagée plus tôt, afin d'être formée correctement au travail d'assistante juridique avant de remplacer à temps plein Lauren, dont le contrat de travail se terminait dans deux mois.

-Quand allez-vous le faire ? Je veux être présente quand tu vas prononcer les mots fatidiques ! m'exclamai-je.

-Juste après un bisou de ta part ma chère, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de s'emparer avidement de mes lèvres.

Je passai très rapidement mes mains dans ses cheveux, complètement grisée par le baiser. J'avais envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de savourer de nouveau le corps de cet Adonis mais je devais me contenir. Nous avions une pimbêche à farcir !

Nous allions tout deux dans la salle de réunion où nous attendaient Jasper, Angela et Ben avant d'appeler par téléphone la futur ex-secrétaire, qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde en regardant Edward.

-Veuillez vous asseoir Lauren, répliqua Jasper d'un ton neutre.

Elle s'installa en bout de table, à l'opposé de là où nous nous trouvions. Elle paraissait inquiète, tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon sourire.

-Si nous vous avons convoquée, commença Jasper ; c'est pour vous informer d'une importante décision que nous avons prise à votre égard.

-Une importante décision ? questionna Lauren de plus en plus perplexe.

-Nous avons tous pu constater que votre travail était soit bâclé, soit relégué à votre collègue Jessica qui était déjà surchargée de boulot. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, continua-t-il ; en plus d'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues d'un supérieur hiérarchique qui venait d'être embauché, c'est d'avoir divulgué des informations importantes sur nos affaires juridiques à un journaliste, rompant de ce fait, une des règles de la déontologie qui régit nos métiers, le secret professionnel. De ce fait, nous vous licencions sur le champ.

-Mais… Mais, balbutia Lauren incrédule, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Ni Jasper, ni Edward ne prirent la peine de répondre, seul ce dernier esquissa un mouvement afin de faire glisser un dossier sur la table dans sa direction, le fameux dossier avec les photos prises ainsi que le dialogue entre elle et Mike au restaurant, que le détective avait retranscrit sur papier. La secrétaire regardait avec effarement tous les documents et comprit que son manège avait été percé à jour.

-S'il vous plait, pleurnicha-t-elle ; ne me virez pas ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour payer mon appartement ! Où vais-je vivre si j'ai plus les moyens de régler mon loyer ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant, lança durement Edward ; ce que vous avez fait est très grave et vous le savez très bien ! Et à mon avis, vous avez intérêt à avoir des économies ou de la famille qui pourrait vous aider financièrement, car nous avons décidé de porter plainte contre vous. Maintenant, au lieu de geindre, ce qui ne sert strictement à rien, vu que nous ne changerons pas d'avis, veuillez signer la feuille de licenciement que voici, dit-il pendant que Jasper déposa la fiche en question devant elle. Récupérez vos affaires, rendez les clés et quittez définitivement le cabinet. Nous vous enverrons votre bulletin de salaire, ainsi que votre solde, quand nous les recevrons du service comptable.

Lauren était en larmes et suppliait encore et encore Jasper et Edward de la garder. Nous nous levâmes tous et allâmes dans nos bureaux. Enfin moi je rejoignis Edward dans le sien, sans accorder un regard au visage complètement démaquillé de l'ex-secrétaire.

Evidemment, voir qu'au moins un point de ma vengeance personnelle avait été rempli grâce à Edward, me ravit. Je le remerciai chaleureusement –pour ne pas vous dire comment- lorsque nous fûmes en sécurité –enfermés- dans son bureau.

Ce dernier point me ramena au numéro un de mon top trois : De tous nos moments d'intimités que l'on avait eu Edward et moi, j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour la fois où nous l'avions fait sur le bureau des secrétaires :

Ca faisait au moins trois heures que je travaillais sur le dossier « Pattinson » et je commençais à saturer, même si je voulais absolument terminer le brouillon afin de pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ce week-end. Heureusement qu'Emmett avait voulu emmener Lucas et William au cinéma et qu'ils dormiraient tous deux chez mon frère ce soir, sinon j'aurais dû m'arrêter de travailler.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'avais décidé de me faire livrer deux pizzas géantes. J'étais le genre de personne à manger pour trois, comme mon père mais surtout comme Emmett, et je savais que j'allais rester au bureau jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, alors autant prendre des forces. D'ailleurs, le livreur m'appela pour me dire qu'il était dans le hall du cabinet trente minutes plus tard et je m'empressai de quitter mon bureau afin de les récupérer.

Lorsque je payai ma nourriture, je fus surprise par quelqu'un qui posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hurlai de toutes mes forces avant de me retourner et frapper la tête de l'inconnu avec mes pizzas, ne le reconnaissant qu'au dernier moment vu que je n'avais pas pris la peine de voir qui c'était avant de l'agresser.

-Merde ! jurai-je en lâchant les pizzas, heureusement emballées dans leurs boîtes, avant de poser mes mains sur ma bouche. Je suis désolée Edward, je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là ! Je croyais que j'étais toute seule dans le bureau ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non ça va, me répondit-il en passant une main sur sa tête, à l'endroit où je l'avais tapé. J'ai de la chance que tu ne m'aies pas frappé avec une batte de base-ball.

-Je suis désolée Edward ! continuai-je mal à l'aise.

-Hey, calme-toi ma belle, je n'ai rien, me dit-il en me souriant tendrement. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, je connais un bon moyen.

Il s'était levé et s'était lentement approché de moi, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Lèvres qu'il posa fiévreusement sur les miennes.

-Je veux manger une de tes pizzas !

Nous ne primes même pas la peine d'aller dans un de nos bureaux et allâmes nous asseoir sur le confortable canapé qui se trouvait en face du bureau de notre secrétaire. La table basse nous servit de support pour poser nos pizzas que nous dégustâmes tout en discutant des dossiers sur lesquels nous travaillions avant de manger.

**ooo**

Evidemment, à la fin du repas, nous nous embrassâmes et très vite le baiser s'intensifia, tandis que la température de la pièce et de nos corps monta en flèche. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui stoppai notre étreinte avant de me lever et me diriger vers le bureau de Jessica. J'envoyai tout ce qui se trouvait dessus par terre avant de me pencher dessus, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre ne touche le meuble avant que je n'écarte mes jambes.

-Putain, souffla Edward avant de s'approcher de moi et de remonter ma jupe tout en caressant ma peau nue. Tu es magnifique. Si chaude. Si désirable. J'ai trop envie de toi et cette position ne m'aide pas !

-Laisse-toi aller Edward, susurrai-je d'une voix sensuelle, et prends-moi !

Il baissa mon string avant de titiller mon clitoris avec ses doigts magiques, me faisant agripper, de mes mains, les bords accessibles du bureau alors que je gémissais le nom de mon formidable amant. Les sensations qu'il me procurait me faisaient un bien fou, surtout après avoir travaillé comme une folle pendant plus de trois heures non-stop avant d'avoir mangé.

Mais j'avais envie de plus.

Tellement plus.

-Edward, je te veux en moi, dis-je difficilement.

Comme s'il était possédé, il se hâta de baisser son pantalon et son boxer, avant de me pénétrer avec force sans plus d'attente.

A chaque va-et-vient, je criai le nom d'Edward, tellement ce qu'il me faisait ressentir était bon. Ses assauts, mêmes bestiaux, étaient divins et l'orgasme qui se construisait en moi éclata rapidement tellement j'étais excitée. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans la jouissance en me serrant avec force les hanches.

Quand nous eûmes finit de reprendre notre souffle, nous nous rhabillâmes avant de rire et de s'embrasser passionnément :

-Tous les prétextes sont bons pour se sauter dessus, ma parole ! s'exclama Edward.

Nous discutâmes et plaisantâmes encore quelques instants avant de nous séparer, Edward restant encore quelques instants au cabinet afin de terminer un dossier. Je rentrai chez moi, euphorique, me demandant si je pouvais, un jour, débarquer dans le bureau de mon collègue en petite tenue sexy. Je ris de mes pensées peu orthodoxes qui, d'ailleurs, m'accompagnèrent dans mes rêves cette nuit-là.

.

.

.

**Merci encore à ma Bêta Officieuse Lily Cullen 82 qui corrige mes chapitres de cette fiction ! Je te fais de gros bisous !**

**Je lance un appel à mes lecteurs :**** Lily écrit des fictions mais ne les publie pas sur , alors allez, s'il vous plait, sur son profil (http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2039857/Lily_Cullen_82)et laissez-lui un message d'encouragement afin de la motiver à le faire ! Merci d'avance !**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas lu les OS du concours d'Allocop', allez jeter un coup d'œil :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit/74561/14/0/1**

**(enlever les parenthèses entre les points des adresses internet si vous faites un copier/coller^^)**


	9. Entretien avec Royce King

**Je remercie encore ceux qui me laissent des reviews en plus de ceux qui lisent ma fiction !**

**Ca me fait énormément plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait malgré que je laisse encore planer le suspens sur l'identité du père de William par rapport à Bella et que je n'approfondis toujours pas les rapports entre nos personnages adorés!**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive bientôt, un peu de patience !^^**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles,**

**BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI ENCORE DE VOTRE ATTENTION !**

**Bisous,**

**Katty**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Entretien avec Royce King**

**PdV de Bella :**

Nous étions déjà fin avril et au niveau boulot, j'avais enfin terminé le dossier « Hale », traitant tous les cas de figures. J'avais d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec Rosalie et Emmett dans moins d'une heure afin de discuter avec eux de ce qui allait se passer après l'entretien avec Royce King.

Mais ce qui me trottait dans la tête, en plus de cette affaire, c'était le projet de madame Litt, l'enseignante de mon fils et de William. En effet, pour la fête de fin d'année de l'école primaire, le trente juin prochain, elle avait décidé de former plusieurs duos et trios d'enfants qui chanteraient une chanson accompagnée de leurs parents. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lucas me propose de jouer au piano sur scène avec lui et William. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de rejouer de cet instrument. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a sept ans et demi, je n'avais plus du tout touché à un piano et même si ça me manquait, je n'avais plus la force et la volonté de le faire.

Y parviendrais-je maintenant ? Je l'ignorai mais les regards de Lucas et de William me donnaient l'envie d'essayer.

C'est pour ça que j'avais acheté un piano récemment, au lieu de récupérer celui de Charlie, et qu'il trônait dorénavant dans un coin du salon. La première fois que j'avais touché à cet instrument après toutes ces années, j'avais eu énormément de mal à aligner deux notes sans me tromper. Alors, sous l'œil moqueur de Lucas et celui amusé de William, je jouais inlassablement, comme si je voulais rattraper toutes ces années perdues à ne pas avoir pratiqué.

Se ne fut qu'au bout du deuxième soir d'entrainements intensifs que je parvins à retrouver la souplesse de mes doigts et avec les enfants, il fut décidé que j'écrirais une chanson spécialement pour l'occasion, avec le soutien de madame Litt qui ne fut que ravie _« de voir des parents aussi impliqués dans la vie scolaire de leurs enfants »._

Sauf que là, ça faisait trois jours que je réfléchissais à mon projet et je n'avais ni l'air ni la musique.

Déprime.

-Toc, toc ! lança mon frère en entrant dans mon bureau en souriant, accompagné de Rosalie. J'espère que nous dérangeons la grande Isabella Swan !

-Au contraire, contrai-je, vous me sauvez de la morosité ! Salut Emmett ! Comment vas-tu Rose ?

-Salut Bella ! s'exclama mon amie en me sautant dans les bras. Je vais très bien et toi ?

-Bien, bien, répondis-je en espérant être convaincante. Veuillez vous asseoir, nous allons discuter de l'étape qui suit.

-Attention, rit mon frère, la sœurette est en mode « avocate » !

-Il faut bien être un peu de sérieux dans la vie, surtout avec ma profession, souris-je. Bon, dis-je sans attendre de réponse de leur part, pour commencer, je tenais à vous informer que je compte envoyer les papiers du divorce à l'avocat de Royce en recommandé avec accusé de réception dès aujourd'hui. De ce fait, il le recevra soit ce soir soit demain matin. Dans tous les cas Rosalie, il faudrait que tu ais déménagée avant demain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me dit-elle en souriant. Royce a_ une affaire urgente à régler_ ce soir, il ne sera donc pas là.

-J'irai chez eux pour l'aider à déménager, ajouta mon frère.

-Justement, soulignai-je en prenant un air sérieux. Vous devez faire attention vous deux.

-De quoi ? s'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Si Royce refuse de signer les papiers du divorce, nous le trainerons en justice. Vu que tu n'es pas encore divorcée Rose et vu que tu déménages chez un homme, chez _Emmett_, dont la relation était déjà ambigüe à l'époque de la fac, il va falloir éviter toute situation _compromettante_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, fini-je en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Mon frère s'esclaffa mais s'arrêta devant mon regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on a toujours été très tactile Rose et moi ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Rose lui donna une claque sur la tête avant de me demander la marche à suivre :

-Tout d'abord, il faut que vous me fassiez la liste de tous vos amis de fac qui pourraient témoigner de votre _amitié_. Le problème qui se pose c'est que même si vous avez toujours été très _tactile_ entre vous, ça n'a pas empêché les gens, même ceux que vous avez côtoyés, de penser que vous étiez plus que des meilleurs amis.

-C'est ridicule, lança nerveusement Rosalie.

-Je connais Emmett depuis toujours, et je te connais depuis plus de huit ans Rose, même si je t'ai autorisé à me relooker que depuis cinq ans. J'ai beau ne pas savoir lire dans les pensées ou ressentir les émotions des autres, vos regards et attitudes envers l'autre ne me trompent pas !

Je vis mon frère s'agiter sur sa chaise, tandis que Rosalie rougissait légèrement.

-Donc, quand Royce apprendra que tu vis chez Emmett, il va crier à l'adultère. Cependant, nous aurons les témoignages de vos amis malgré que l'avocat de ton mari leur fasse dire qu'ils ont toujours soupçonnés que vous étiez plus que des amis très _proches_. Mais si vous m'écoutez et que vous ne faites pas de gestes trop équivoques, même chez vous, la partie adverse n'aura pas de réelles preuves de ta culpabilité, contrairement à nous, et je pourrais rejeter facilement cette accusation.

-Tu as peur qu'il engage un détective comme je l'ai fait ? comprit Rosalie.

-Oui. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, du moins, jusqu'à ce que votre séparation ne soit officielle, en attendant que le divorce ne soit enfin prononcé.

Rosalie et Emmett se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la magnifique blonde ne me regarde et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes des derniers détails avant que mon frère et mon amie ne quittent mon bureau et que j'aille envoyer les papiers du divorce de Rosalie à l'avocat de son mari, avec une demande d'entretien.

-Je te remercie de m'aider Bella, me souffla Rosalie avant de partir.

-De rien Rose, répondis-je. Tu m'as aussi énormément aidé dans le passé. Avoir le soutien d'une vraie amie m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'ai plongé dans la dépression. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Pareil pour moi, ma puce, sanglota Rosalie.

-Faut pas pleurer mes biches, lança Emmett en nous serrant ensemble dans une étreinte d'ours. Tonton Emmett n'aime pas quand de jolies filles ont des larmes qui perlent leurs belles joues.

-Je t'aime Emmett, soufflai-je. Et je t'aime aussi Rosalie.

-Je t'aime ma petite Belli-Bells, pour toujours ! Et je t'aime aussi Rosie chérie.

-Je vous aime aussi, dit Rose, la gorge nouée.

J'aimai énormément ces moments où nous nous montrâmes nos sentiments. Avec un père comme Charlie, nous n'avions pas l'habitude d'extérioriser nos émotions vu qu'il était un homme plutôt renfermé, mais grâce à Lucas, nous commencions, mon frère et moi, à nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre et envers autrui.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux et un petit sourire timide que je rejoignis mon bureau, mais je fus arrêtée, dans ma route, par Edward qui me héla :

-Ca va Bella ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je en essuyant les larmes de mes joues, juste une séquence « émotion » assez forte avec mon frère et Rosalie.

Edward passa un bras sur mon épaule et me dirigea vers son bureau -d'ailleurs, il n'était toujours pas venu dans le mien- avant de nous enfermer dedans et de m'embrasser doucement, la porte à peine fermée.

-En parlant d'eux, demanda l'avocat en me regardant intensément, où en est l'affaire « Hale » ?

-J'ai tout terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le coup de téléphone de l'avocat de Royce King afin d'organiser rapidement un entrevue entre son client et la mienne pour discuter des modalités du divorce, s'il accepte.

-S'il refuse, vous le poursuivez en justice, conclut Edward.

-Exactement. De plus, vu que Rosalie est la nièce d'Aro Volturi et que ce dernier a été mon mentor, il va faire en sorte que le juge Alistair s'occupe de notre affaire et ce, dans de plus brefs délais.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Oui, et la partie adverse ignore que Rosalie a des contacts avec des juges, de plus ces derniers se doivent d'être impartiaux, donc nous n'aurons pas de problèmes à ce niveau là au cas où. Maintenant, je suis impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de l'avocat de Royce. A défaut d'avoir un courrier de sa part avec les papiers du divorce signés par le mari de Rose, nous allons avoir un petit entretien pour voir si nous pouvons nous arranger à l'amiable.

-Justement, ajouta Edward, je voudrais être présent à ce rendez-vous, si tu le veux bien évidemment. Je pourrais voir comment tu te comportes face à l'adversaire et s'il y a des lacunes dans ton travail, on y travaillera afin de te préparer à affronter la Cour.

-J'accepte ta proposition, mais je te demanderais de ne pas intervenir directement. Si tu décèle quelques points intéressants pendant l'entretien, utilise ton bloc-notes que tu me passeras. Pour facilité les choses, tu seras assis à mes côtés, comme si tu pouvais être le deuxième avocat de Rosalie. Ca te va ?

-Parfaitement, finit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions aller plus loin, car j'avais rendez-vous avec monsieur Pattison dans moins de quinze minutes.

-Je te tiens au courant de l'affaire « Hale », soufflai-je sur ses lèvres après les avoir goûtés de nouveau et de quitter son bureau.

Avec Edward, je devais bien l'avouer, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Nous nous comportions comme si nous étions dans une relation normale : bisous à tout bout de champs quand on était seuls, gestes tendres et affectueux, discussions –certes professionnelles- intéressantes… Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser quand j'essayai de qualifier nos rapports, mais j'étais bien quand j'étais avec lui.

D'un autre côté, devais-je me prendre la tête à essayer de trouver une solution à un problème inexistant ? Après tout, ni Edward ni moi n'étions mal dans ce que nous vivions, alors mieux valait encore vivre au jour le jour sans se poser de question. Surtout que tant que nous n'aurions pas discutés de ce que nous vivions tout deux, je protégeais Lucas d'un éventuel échec amoureux, même si nous n'en étions pas à ce stade d'une relation.

Lucas était ma priorité et ce n'était pas un homme qui allait briser mes habitudes avec mon fils.

Mr Pattison vint à mon bureau pour savoir où en était son contrat de mariage avec sa future femme, Kirsten Stewart, ainsi que de l'évolution des différents documents qu'il m'avait demandé de rédiger afin de mettre en sécurité ses biens en cas de décès. Il fut plus que ravi de voir que tout était prêt et me fit un énorme chèque pour me remercier de mon travail tout en disant qu'il ferait de la publicité pour notre cabinet.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et dans le sourire mais je fus plus qu'heureuse de récupérer Lucas à l'école, ce jeudi soir.

Encore une fois, William allait dormir chez nous le lendemain soir et nous irons tous les trois ensembles au stade municipal pour le premier match amical du club, vu qu'Emmett avait ouvert son club trop tard dans l'année pour participer au championnat Junior de baseball de l'Etat de Washington.

J'avais hâte de voir mes deux petits choux jouer leur premier match. Je m'étais d'ailleurs promis de les filmer afin d'avoir un souvenir de ce moment en plus de montrer au père de William ce qu'il avait manqué durant les sept premières années de son fils. Je n'avais toujours rien appris sur ce dernier malgré que William ait révélé qu'il jouait du piano. Ce dernier point m'avait d'ailleurs donné des idées par rapport à la fête de fin d'années des enfants, mais je n'osais demander à celui qui ne s'occupait pas de son fils de nous accompagner dans un morceau que je n'avais toujours pas composé. Je pourrais toujours voir dans quelques jours si mon idée était encore intéressante et voir comment j'allais m'y prendre pour le persuader de renouer avec son fils.

La soirée avec Lucas fut géniale. Nous avions commandé des pizzas et regardé des dessins-animés jusqu'à l'heure du coucher sous nos rires. En effet, vu que le film choisi était _« Atlantide, l'empire perdu » _de Walt Disney, Lucas me révélait qu'il voyait bien son oncle Emmett en Gaëtan « la taupe ».

-Et moi je suis qui ? demandai-je en souriant.

-Toi tu es la princesse Kida bien sûr !

-C'est très gentil ça ! m'exclamai-je. Et toi tu es mon Milo Thatch, mon chéri.

-Mais non ! contra Lucas en me regardant comme si j'avais dit une énorme bêtise. Moi je suis celui qui fait des boums !

-Vincenzo Santorini ? L'expert en explosif ? ris-je. Pourquoi ?

-Il est trop cool comme personnage ! J'adore comment il parle ! Et puis d'abord, je peux pas être Milo car c'est ton amoureux ! Et moi je ne suis pas ton amoureux !

Je me figeai à sa remarque. Nous n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet auparavant. De ce fait, j'ignorai comment mon fils allait réagir face à un sérieux petit-ami et vu qu'il me tendait un perche, j'avais envie de la saisir, même si la peur d'entendre sa réponse me tenaillait l'estomac :

-Comment réagirais-tu quand j'aurais un amoureux ?

-Moi je veux juste un gentil papa et que tu sois heureuse, sourit mon fils.

-Donc ça ne te dérangerais pas ? continuai-je, incrédule.

-Non ! Au contraire, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on est un papa à la maison.

-Tu sais qu'au début d'une relation, l'homme ne vivra pas à la maison avec nous.

-Je sais, mais on fera des sorties comme on le fait avec William. Lui il a sa maman avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux de lui ?

-C'est quoi « jaloux » ? questionna Lucas.

-Être jaloux signifie que tu éprouve une sorte de colère envers une personne car elle possède ce que tu veux, ou qu'elle attire toute l'attention de la personne que tu aime. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

-J'ai compris, dit mon fils après quelques secondes de réflexion. Non je ne suis pas jaloux car lui et moi on est pareil. J'ai pas de papa, il a pas de maman. Tu es sa maman de cœur, mais son papa ne s'occupe pas de lui, c'est tout pareil. Et puis même si son papa lui parle, moi je veux que William soit heureux. C'est tout.

J'avais déjà remarqué à quel point Lucas pouvait me ressembler sur ce point, mais je ne pouvais que le serrer contre moi et lui souffler à l'oreille à quel point j'étais fière de lui. Je n'étais pas une aussi mauvaise mère que je le croyais si j'avais réussis à lui inculquer certaines de mes valeurs. Lui comme moi nous nous soucions des autres : A dix-sept ans j'avais déjà quitté l'Arizona afin de laisser ma mère profiter de son mariage car ma présence l'empêchait de suivre son mari Phil dans ses déplacements à travers le pays, et même si elle ne me le disait pas, ça faisait souffrir Renée. Cette année fut même la pire année de mon existence mais je ne l'aurais changé pour rien au monde, car elle m'avait apporté mon fils.

De plus, si je faisais ce métier d'avocat, c'était pour aider ceux qui avaient des problèmes, -même si ça m'avait aidé à avoir la garde totale de mon fils et de monter mon dossier en cas de réapparition de son géniteur- et j'aimais ça.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi Lucas, pour toujours et quoi qu'il arrive.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement ainsi que le coup de téléphone que j'attendais impatiemment :

-Maitre Isabella Swan à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour maitre, je suis Lefrançais Laurent, l'avocat de Royce King.

-Ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles maitre, dis-je. Je présume que vous avez reçu la demande de divorce de ma cliente Rosalie King ?

-Oui, et j'ai fait part à mon client de la volonté de sa femme. Cependant, avant de prendre une décision, nous voulons, comme vous nous l'avez demandé, nous entretenir avec vous et votre cliente afin de discuter des différentes modalités.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, répliquai-je courtoisement. Avez-vous une date et une heure de prévue ?

-Autant se décharger de ce _problème_ le plus rapidement possible, vous ne croyez pas, maitre Swan ? Cet après-midi à quatorze heures vous conviendrait-il ?

-Parfaitement, maitre Lefrançais. Alors à tout à l'heure chez confrère, finis-je.

Dire que j'étais surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle la partie adverse voulait traiter l'affaire était un euphémisme, mais je décidai de ne pas me prendre la tête, après tout, j'étais plus que prête à les affronter.

Lorsque la communication fut coupée, j'appelai de suite Rosalie afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle sans lui montrer que j'étais inquiète. Apparemment, le déménagement s'était passé sans encombre et elle était impatiente d'être cette après-midi pour connaitre la réponse de Royce King.

Moi, par contre, je me précipitai dans le bureau d'Edward, après m'être assurée qu'il n'était pas en rendez-vous, afin de l'avertir du coup de téléphone :

-J'ai eu un appel de l'avocat de Royce King et nous avons un entretien avec ces derniers cet après-midi, à quatorze heures, déballai-je à toute vitesse. Je sais qu'ils nous ont avertis à la dernière minute et si tu as des engagements de prévu, ce n'est pas grave, je peux assumer seule ce rendez-vous…

-Bella, me coupa Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour cet après-midi, je n'ais pas de rendez-vous à quatorze heures mais je vais déplacer celui de quinze heures, on ne sait jamais. Par contre, vu la rapidité avec laquelle la partie adverse a riposté, elle cherche à te déstabiliser. Après tout, pour eux, tu es une novice.

-M'ouais, grimaçai-je, et ben après l'entretien, ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe, foi d'Isabella Swan !

Edward s'esclaffa doucement avant de reprendre un air sérieux face à ma mine faussement outrée. J'aimais beaucoup ses moments taquins mais nous devions nous reprendre. L'heure n'était pas aux étreintes charnelles.

Nous décidâmes donc de revoir le dossier « Hale » afin de me préparer pour le rendez-vous de cet après-midi, mais il n'y avait rien à modifier, ou seulement des choses vraiment superficielles. Nous allâmes ensuite manger ensemble dans le petit restaurant de notre immeuble avant de nous rendre dans la salle de réunion et de nous préparer à la confrontation avec Rosalie qui nous avait vite rejoint.

Elle était, comme à son habitude, très bien habillée, sobre mais classe dans son tailleur noir. Son attitude sérieuse ne pouvait pas cacher son anxiété que je remarquais de suite chez elle et même si c'était ma première confrontation, j'étais vraiment sereine, sûre de moi. J'avais tout préparé dans les moindres détails, nous ne pouvions perdre, même si Royce King ne signerait pas les papiers, il perdrait devant la Cour. J'en mettais ma main au feu.

Edward me fit des dernières recommandations avant que Royce King et son avocat n'entrent dans la salle à quatorze heure pile. Je me levais de mon siège, accompagnée de Rose et d'Edward, avant de me diriger vers eux, en souriant poliment, et de leur serrer la main pour les saluer. Nous nous installâmes tous à table avant que je ne commence à parler avec assurance :

-Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir rapidement répondu à mon courrier et de vous être déplacés à notre cabinet. Evidemment, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes tous là : pour parler de la demande de divorce de ma cliente, Rosalie Liliane Hale King. Vous avez reçus tous les documents nécessaires, seulement je voulais savoir si vous aviez des questions ou remarques à nous faire part.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur mon genou qu'il pressa pour me faire part de son encouragement avant qu'il ne l'enlève, me permettant ainsi d'assister à l'entretien sans qu'il ne me déconcentre :

-Avant que l'on ne parle de la décision que mon client a prise, nous voudrions connaître les raisons de cette demande, commença maitre Lefrançais. Après tout, votre cliente n'est pas à plaindre de sa situation actuelle, vu le statut social de son mari.

Evidemment, la partie adverse ignorait pas mal de choses sur Rosalie et je me fis une joie de leur énoncer certains détails de mon dossier :

-Madame King demande le divorce pour violence conjugale et adultère, annonçai-je calmement.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! s'insurgea Royce King. C'est du n'importe quoi ! Comme oses-tu m'accuser de la sorte Rosalie ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

Comme je lui avais demandé avant le rendez-vous, Rose ne répondit pas, me laissant tout le loisir de manier le dialogue :

-Veuillez calmer votre client maitre Lefrançais, continuai-je en regardant ce dernier. De plus, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter puisque ma cliente a énormément réfléchis aux divers choix qui se présentaient à elle avant de me contacter. De ce fait, nous ne reculeront pas.

-Je suppose que vous avez des preuves pour appuyer les accusations que vous proférez, demanda l'avocat du diable.

-Oui, répliquai-je simplement. C'est pour ça qu'avant de lancer une procédure qui pourrait durer des mois, nous voulions voir si nous pouvions nous arranger à l'amiable.

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi, continua Royce. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me quitter comme ça, sans rien faire, tu te trompes Rosalie. Tu me dois tout ! Tu m'appartiens !

-Vous savez ce qui me fait rire, monsieur King ? questionnai-je en souriant avant de répondre sous son regard interrogateur. C'est que contrairement à vous, Rosalie est une personne intelligente, elle ne réplique pas aux menaces que vous lui faites, elle écoute son avocat et ne donne pas des munitions à la partie adverse.

Nous pûmes nettement voir Royce King pâlir tandis que son avocat me regardait, perplexe.

-Je vous pose donc la question : Êtes-vous prêt à signer les papiers de divorce ou préférez-vous passer devant la Cour ?

-Je ne signerais jamais ces documents ! s'emporta le mari de Rosalie. Jamais ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous travaillez dans un cabinet d'avocats potables que vous pouvez me battre ! Vous n'êtes qu'une novice…

-Monsieur King, coupa maitre Lefrançais. Etes-vous sûr de votre choix ? Votre réputation pourrait sévèrement en pâtir. Réfléchissez-y sérieusement.

-Elle me doit un héritier, ragea Royce en serrant ses poings sur la table. Je ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'elle ne me l'aura pas donné. Je refuse de signer ces papiers !

Puis il vrilla son regard dans celui de Rosalie que je sentis tressaillir à mes côtés :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, maugréa-t-il, menaçant.

-Bien, souffla son avocat, dans ces cas là, je pense nous n'avons plus rien à dire. Nous nous reverrons au tribunal, conclut-il en se levant, suivit de son client. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, maitre Swan. Maitre Cullen, madame King, mes respects.

-De même, signalai-je en suivant leur mouvement.

Lorsque les deux hommes furent partis, je me tournais vers Rosalie :

-Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je.

-Très bien ! Même si Royce m'a quelque peu perturbé, tu as parfaitement géré la situation ! Aro avait raison quand il disait que tu étais sa meilleure élève.

-C'est vrai que pour une première, tu t'en es vraiment bien sortis, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, appuya Edward en me faisant un sourire en coin, me faisant rougir.

Rosalie regarda notre échange d'un regard perplexe avant que je ne coupe son observation :

-Dans tous les cas, je ne pensais pas que ton mari était du genre possessif et qu'il s'emportait à tout bout de champs, m'exclamai-je. Il a énormément changé de l'époque où je l'ai connu mais heureusement, son comportement va nous être favorable lors du procès.

-Tu penses que c'est gagné ? me demanda Rosalie.

-_Ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué_, même si je pense que l'on a de très grandes chances de le remporter, souris-je.

-Bella, répliqua Edward en me regardant intensément, je dois y aller, mais je te vois lundi, ok ?

-Pas de problème. Et merci encore d'être venu assister à mon premier vrai entretien, remerciai-je.

Je vis très clairement mon collègue de travail se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais Rosalie se racla la gorge, le ramenant sur terre. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de nous quitter à son tour.

-C'était quoi _ça_ ? interrogea Rose en souriant malicieusement.

-De quoi ? lançai-je sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

-Isabella Marie Swan ! Tu vas tout me raconter sinon je révèle tous ce que j'ai vus à Emmett ! menaça-t-elle.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! m'insurgeai-je.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est vraiment bas, Rosalie.

-J'attends, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Mais ce n'est rien ! m'emportai-je. On couche juste ensemble.

-Tu… Vous… balbutia la sulfureuse blonde. Depuis quand la Bella Swan que je connais a des relations sexuelles avec un homme sans avoir de relations sérieuses avec lui ?

-Depuis qu'elle a décidé qu'elle n'imposerait pas d'homme à Lucas, tout simplement, expliquai-je. J'ai besoin d'assouvir certains _besoins_, mais je ne veux pas changer quoique se soit dans la vie de mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un qui ne restera avec nous que quelques mois, qu'il se fasse des illusions. Surtout que ce que je vis avec Edward n'est que purement sexuel et ça le restera ainsi.

Je voyais très bien que mon amie voulait répliquer je ne sais quoi, mais mon regard la dissuada.

-Je te comprends, dit-elle finalement. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois me préparer pour demain ! Mon équipe de pom-pom girls est prête à en mettre plein la vue à l'autre équipe, mais Alice voulait me voir après notre entretien pour me montrer les tenues des filles.

-Pas un mot à Alice ni à quiconque, suppliai-je. Il n'y a que toi qui es au courant et je veux que ça reste ainsi.

-Pas de problème, ma belle. Mais réfléchis un peu à ta situation avec cet Edward : Vos regards expriment plus que des envies sexuelles envers l'autre.

Et elle quitta le cabinet, me laissant complètement perplexe.

***OoO***

Maitre Lefrançais et Royce King discutaient de l'entrevue qu'ils venaient d'assister et même si l'avocat essayait de faire comprendre à son client qu'il n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas, ce dernier ne fit que répliquer qu'il était payé à le défendre.

-Le problème, monsieur, c'est que si maitre Swan a vraiment des preuves appuyant ses accusations, vous risquez plus qu'un divorce. Vous risquez la prison.

-Foutaises ! Elle n'a rien ! Elle a juste dit ces balivernes afin que je signe les papiers du divorce, mais j'ai très bien vu dans son jeu. Elle ne m'aura pas comme ça. Et Rosalie ne m'échappera pas.

-Dans tous les cas, nous devons revaloriser votre réputation et briser celle de votre femme et de son avocate, expliqua doucement Laurent. Après tout, le verdict sera décidé par un jury et il faut se les mettre dans la poche.

Royce réfléchit calmement avant de prendre son téléphone portable et de composer un numéro :

-Oui, monsieur, dit une voix masculine.

-J'ai besoin que vous fassiez des recherches sur l'avocate Isabella Swan. Faites-moi parvenir rapidement tout ce que vous trouverez.

-Bien, monsieur.

.

.

.

**Et c'est ainsi que commence les ennuis^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut malgré que je traite d'affaires juridiques (alors que je n'y connais rien^^)! Mais pour ceux qui veulent de l'avancement dans le couple Edward/Bella, ne vous inquiétez pas… CA ARRIVE BIENTOT ! Hihihi je taquine encore votre patience ! :D**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore à ma Bêta de prendre le temps de me corriger (n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à sa fiction qu'elle a enfin publié sur fanfiction(.)net : http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5481116/1/Full_Moon_Attraction [enlever les parenthèses entre les points si vous faites un copier/coller pour écrire l'adresse internet])**


	10. Quand tout bascule

**Je vous remercie encore de me lire ! Ca me touche énormément, surtout les reviews que vous me laissez !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre encore assez mystérieux, vous plaise,**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Katty**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Quand tout bascule**

**PdV de Bella :**

-Vous êtes prêts à mettre la raclée à l'autre équipe les garçons ? demandai-je à Lucas et William.

-OUI ! s'exclamèrent-ils en sautillant sur place.

Nous étions encore à la maison mais nous étions tous prêts à partir. J'avais revêtu ma tenue des Mariners avec « Lucas » écrit dans mon dos, mais « William » écrit sur mes joues et mon front grâce à un maquillage bleu, utilisé normalement pour halloween.

Je partais en guerre avec tout l'attirail que j'avais sous la main pour acclamer mes garçons.

D'ailleurs, Alice -qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver- avait prévu le mégaphone et diverses banderoles pour encourager nos enfants et les équipes de mon frère et de Rosalie. J'étais même sûre qu'elle avait en tête plusieurs idées à exploiter pour le championnat Junior de l'année prochaine et, à défaut de remporter la coupe, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que les organisateurs du tournoi acceptent de lui décerner un prix pour le dévouement qu'elle avait envers nos clubs.

En parlant du loup, le petit lutin toqua à ma porte, tandis que son mari essayait visiblement de camoufler son rire sous l'enthousiasme débordant de sa femme. Ils embrassèrent les enfants, avant que l'épouse de Jasper me fixe sous tous les angles. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était dans la même tenue que moi mais avec les prénoms inversés : Là où j'avais le prénom de mon fils écrit, elle avait celui de son neveu inscrit et vice-versa. Quand elle eut finit son inspection, elle commença à réciter sa liste :

-Maquillage, OK. Ta voix ?

-Elle se porte à merveille, répondis-je.

-Caméra ? continua-t-elle.

-Dans mon sac.

-Motivation ?

-Plus motivée que moi, tu meures, assurai-je en souriant.

-Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fabriqué, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-A part la tenue, le maquillage, les banderoles, les chansons en tout genre, euh… non je ne vois pas, m'écriai-je sarcastique.

-Ben, les pompons ! On ne peut pas scander des encouragements à nos champions si on n'en a pas ! En plus ils sont assortis à ceux que j'ai fabriqués pour l'équipe de pom-pom girls, en plus d'être de la même couleur que notre maquillage ! dit-elle en me les montrant.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je rie ou que je pleure.

Je détestai être le centre de l'attention et là, en plus de chanter, encourager les garçons tout en étant déguisée en parfaite « mère supportrice », je devais jouer à la pom-pom girl. Le tout, sous l'œil impartial de la caméra.

Une chose fut capable de me calmer : C'était moi qui allait tout filmer, il n'y aurait pas de trace de mon humiliation.

-Je parie que quoi que je dise tu ne m'écouteras pas et m'obligeras à faire tout ce que tu as prévu, m'exclamai-je, vaincue.

-Exactement ! affirma Alice en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me dit Jasper, on s'habitue vite à ses idées farfelues et surtout, on y survit quoiqu'on en pense.

-Merci Jasper, répondis-je, faussement blasée.

-De rien cher _maître _! répliqua-t-il humblement.

Nous rîmes tous avant de monter en voiture et d'aller au stade municipal de notre ville où avait lieu le match. Les enfants étaient surexcités et chantaient à tue-tête les chansons qui passaient à la radio, accompagnés d'Alice sous l'œil attentif de la caméra que j'avais allumé pour immortaliser ce moment :

-Maman, s'écria mon fils, chante avec nous !

-Non, non et non ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas chanter.

-S'il te plait Bella, supplia William en faisant la même moue que celle de sa tante quand cette dernière voulait que j'ouvre le club de pom-pom girls.

-Mais je chante mal et en plus je tiens la caméra, fis-je en montrant l'objet numérique.

Alice se retourna, puisque j'étais à l'arrière de la voiture avec les enfants, et m'arracha la caméra des mains avant de river l'objectif sur moi :

-Tu n'as plus aucune excuse Bella, chantonna Alice. Chante maintenant.

Je mis une main sur mon visage tandis que les enfants commencèrent à scander mon prénom, vite rejoint par les Withlock. La radio commença, _comme par hasard,_ une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup : _« I can't stop loving you »_de Mickaël Jackson et je me mis à chanter tout en rougissant, sous les applaudissements de mes spectateurs :

_**Each Time The Wind Blows**_/Chaque fois que le vent souffle

_**I Hear Your Voice So**_/J'entends ta voix alors

_**I Call Your Name**_/Je t'appelle

_**Whispers At Morning**_/Des murmures au matin

_**Our Love Is Dawning**_/Notre amour vient de naître

_**Heaven's Glad You Came**_/Le paradis est content que tu sois venue

_**You Know How I Feel**_/Tu sais ce que je ressens

_**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**_/Cela ne peut être faux

_**I'm So Proud To Say I Love You**_/Je suis si fier de te dire je t'aime

_**Your Love's Got Me High**_/Ton amour me fait planer

_**I Long To Get By**_/Je me languis de m'en approcher

_**This Time Is Forever**_/Cette fois-ci c'est pour toujours

_**Love Is The Answer**_/L'amour est la réponse

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon esprit dériva tout doucement vers Edward sans que quiconque dans la voiture ne perçoive que mon esprit s'était envolé loin de la voiture dans laquelle nous roulions.

Nous vivions une relation purement physique, lui et moi, du moins en apparence mais depuis peu, je me posais des questions : Eprouvai-je pour lui, plus que ce que je pensais et voulais ?

*

_**I Hear Your Voice Now**_/J'entends ta voix à présent

_**You Are My Choice Now**_/Tu es mon choix à présent

_**The Love You Bring**_/L'amour que tu m'apportes

_**Heaven's In My Heart**_/Le Paradis est dans mon cœur

_**At Your Call I Hear Harps**_/A ton appel j'entends des harpes

_**And Angels Sing**_/Et des anges chanter

_**You Know How I Feel**_/Tu sais ce que je ressens

_**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**_/Cela ne peut être faux

_**I Can't Live My Life Without You**_/Je ne peux vivre ma vie sans toi

A chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'un support au travail, je courrais dans le bureau d'Edward. Entendre simplement son ténor me réconfortait, calmait de toutes mes craintes. Mais ça ne pouvait pas signifier que je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Ça voulait peut-être dire que je le considérais comme un ami, un ami à qui on demande de l'aide en cas de problème. Et encore, nous n'étions pas amis, loin de là.

*

_**I**_ _**Just Can't Hold On**_/Je ne peux attendre

*

_**I Feel We Belong**_/Nous nous appartenons

*

_**My Life Ain't Worth Living**_/Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue

_**If I Can't Be With You**_/Si je ne peux être avec toi

J'aimerai tellement croire en ces belles paroles, avoir quelqu'un _sur (_en= ?) qui je pourrais de temps en temps me reposer, aimer, être aimée par lui, mais tout était si compliqué. Je ne voulais pas changer la vie que je menais avec mon fils.

Tout est si simple quand on ne réfléchit pas même si la peur s'insinuait dans chaque partie de mon être malgré tout, car au fond, je voulais appartenir à quelqu'un mais j'avais peur de souffrir, et de surtout faire souffrir mon fils.

Lucas ne méritait pas de payer mes pots cassés.

*

_**I**_ _**Just Can't Stop Loving You**_/Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_/Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

_**And if I Stop**_/Et si j'arrête

_**Then Tell Me Just What Will I Do**_/Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire

Et si c'était trop tard ? Et si j'étais déjà profondément tombée amoureuse d'Edward ? Me dire que je devrais m'éloigner de lui me semblait insupportable, alors était-ce trop tard, ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion de ce que je voudrais ressentir ?

Que devais-je faire ?

Je l'ignorai et d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas le savoir.

J'étais perdue.

*

_**'Cause I Just Can't Stop loving you**_/Car je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

*

_**At**_ _**Night When The Stars Shine**_/La nuit lorsque les étoiles brillent

_**I Pray In You I'll Find**_/Je prie d'avoir trouvé en toi

_**A Love So True**_ /Un amour si sincère

J'avais toujours rêvé d'un amour profond et sincère, comme toutes les petites filles qui rêvent du prince charmant. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Je ne voulais pas m'engager sur une route qui ne me mènerait nulle part. Je ne voulais pas retomber dans une dépression, même si cette fois ça aurait été à cause d'une petite et simple amourette sans importance.

*

_**When Morning Awakes Me**_/Quand le matin je me réveille

_**Will You Come And Take Me**_/Tu viendras et me prendras

_**I'll Wait For You**_/Je t'attendrai

Le rêve de toute femme : se réveiller auprès de celui que l'on aime. Le rêve de chaque enfant : avoir une famille unie et complète. Lucas méritait d'avoir un père et était, apparemment, prêt à en avoir un. Mais moi ? Etais-je prête à franchir le cap, malgré mes peurs ? De m'engager dans une relation avec un homme ? Avec Edward ?

Je ne savais pas quoi choisir entre ce que me disait mon cœur et ma raison.

*

_**You Know How I Feel**_/Tu sais ce que je ressens

_**I Won't Stop Until**_/Je n'arrêterai pas tant que

_**I Hear Your Voice Saying "I Do"**_/Je n'entendrai ta voix dire « je veux »

Et même si je voudrais franchir ce cap, qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'Edward était prêt à faire évoluer notre relation ? Oui, il avait voulu m'embrasser devant Rosalie, mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Il avait peut-être tout simplement eu une envie de partager une nouvelle étreinte charnelle et avait oublié la présence de mon amie dans sa précipitation.

De plus, je n'étais pas la seule à prendre en compte dans mes interrogations : Même si Edward accepterait d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi, serait-il prêt à accepter Lucas, à s'occuper un peu de lui, voire endosser un _rôle paternel_ pour lui dans le meilleur des cas ?

Rien n'était moins sûr.

*

_**I do**_/Je veux

_**This Thing Can't Go Wrong**_/Cela ne peut être faux

*

_**This Feeling's So Strong**_/Ce sentiment est trop fort

*

_**Well, My Life Ain't Worth Living**_/Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue

*

_**If I Can't Be With You**_/Si je ne peux être avec toi

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_/Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_/Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

_**And If I Stop**_/Et si j'arrête

_**Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do**_/Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire

*

_**I**_ _**Just Can't Stop Loving You**_/Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

Et si toutes ses questions étaient futiles puisque j'avais déjà atteint le point de non-retour ? J'éprouvais déjà de forts sentiments envers un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Un homme qui ne me connaissait pas non plus.

Que faire ?

*

_**We Can Change **__**All **__**The World**__** Tomorrow**_/Nous pouvons changer le monde demain

*

_**We Can Sing Songs Of Yesterday**_/Nous pouvons chanter des chansons d'autrefois

*

_**I Can Say, Hey… Farewell To Sorrow**_/Je peux dire, hey… Au revoir au chagrin

_**This Is My Life And I**_,/C'est ma vie et je,

*

_**Want To See You For Always**_/Veux te voir pour l'éternité

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_/Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

Le _Carpe Diem_ serait une solution pour le moment ?

Serais-je capable de vivre au jour le jour avec la vie que je mène ? Avec mon fils à m'occuper, mon travail à gérer ?

Sûrement, puisque c'était ce que je faisais jusqu'à maintenant avec Edward, mais à long terme, j'avais beaucoup de doutes.

*

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_/Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

_**And If I Stop**_/Et si j'arrête

_**Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do**_/Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire

*

_**No, Baby**_/Non, bébé

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_ /Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

_**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**_ /Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer

Sans que je ne m'en sois réellement rendue compte -jusqu'à maintenant-, j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse d'Edward et je ne savais pas comment réagir, quoi faire.

J'étais complètement perdue.

Tout était mélangé dans ma tête : J'étais à la fois triste, heureuse, exaltée, angoissée, défaitiste. Quoi penser ? Quoi dire ? Où en étais-je moi-même dans tout ce bordel mental ?

-BRAVO ! hurlèrent les enfants, me ramenant sur terre.

-Qui savait qu'Isabella Swan savait aussi bien chanter ! dit malicieusement Jasper sous les rires d'Alice.

-Tu chantes trop bien maman ! s'exclama Lucas.

-Mieux que Mickaël Jackson, ajouta William en souriant.

-Merci, vous êtes tous adorables, soufflai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il faut que tu chantes avec nous à la fête de fin d'année ! continua mon fils.

-Non, non, non et non ! répliquai-je, faussement sévère. Déjà que jouer du piano en public va être dur, si en plus vous me faites chanter, je vais vous faire une crise d'angoisse suraigüe !

-C'est dommage, soupira tristement William, tu chantes vraiment bien.

Je n'aimais pas voir les enfants tristes et je savais, au fond de moi, que je n'allais pas résister longtemps face à cette moue suppliante qu'arboraient mes enfants, alors je détournai le regard d'eux et fermai les yeux, seulement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

-J'y réfléchirai.

-YOUPI ! crièrent les petits garçons.

-On est arrivé les enfants ! signala Jasper en se garant tandis que lui et sa femme échangèrent un sourire entendu face à ma réponse aux garçons.

Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et nous postâmes aux bords du stade où Alice accrocha les diverses banderoles avant d'aller saluer les autres parents des enfants de notre équipe tout en leur donnant des pompons et les paroles des chansons que nous allions chanter en chœur avec l'équipe de pom-pom girls de Rosalie.

J'étais à la fois mortifiée et ravie de la situation. La caméra en main, je filmai Alice, les diverses réactions des parents face aux intentions du petit lutin -qui furent assez hétérogènes-, Emmett en train d'encourager son équipe, Rosalie qui en faisait de même avec les petites filles de son club et enfin, l'équipe adverse qui venait d'arriver, l'équipe de la ville de Georgetown, ville située non loin de Seattle.

-"Tout est enfin prêt", s'enthousiasma Alice en revenant vers moi, accompagnée de son mari. "Beaucoup de parents ont été septiques face à mes idées, mais certains ont trouvés ça intéressant d'encourager ses enfants, sachant pertinemment que ça ferait énormément plaisir à leurs bambins". "Bon Bella", continua-t-elle, "je compte sur toi pour m'aider à montrer l'exemple ! Jasper, tu va t'occuper de tout filmer", dit-elle en m'enlevant l'appareil des mains afin de le confier à son mari qui venait de nous rejoindre suivi de près par Sue, Leah et Jacob que je leur présentai.

Voyant que j'essayai de m'esquiver, l'épouse Withlock se mit face à moi et me fixa intensément dans les yeux avant de répliquer d'une voix solennelle :

-Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être le centre de l'attention, mais il faut que tu le fasses ! Pour Lucas, pour William ! Tous les enfants ont besoins de se sentir aimés et encouragés par leurs parents. De plus, tu es déjà habillée, maquillée, tu as dis être motivée et en plus on filme ce moment qui se doit d'être inoubliable pour nos garçons, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut flancher !

Même si je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise, je trouvais la force d'accompagner Alice dans sa folie passagère et scandai des encouragements à mes petits garçons tout en trouvant le sourire au fil des minutes lorsque je vis des parents nous rejoindre dans notre spectacle. Je me mis même à chanter avec Leah _« We are the Champions »_ de Queen quand l'équipe d'Emmett remporta le match par trois buts à zéro, sous l'humeur grandissante et joyeuse de Lucas et William.

Nous avions passés une sacrée bonne journée.

Rosalie avait parfaitement bien géré son équipe sous l'œil appréciateur de certains pères, tandis qu'Emmett arrivait à motiver son équipe en ne leur disant qu'une seule phrase, que nous n'arrivions pas à entendre de nos places. Alice et Jasper semblaient heureux d'être parmi nous et sympathisaient très rapidement avec mes amis qui, comme promis, s'étaient déplacés pour venir voir le premier match de nos garçons. Charlie n'avait, malheureusement, pas pu se libérer mais avait tenu à parler à Lucas et William par téléphone afin de les féliciter d'avoir remportés le match. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, avait l'air ému que mon père veuille lui parler même s'ilne le connaissait pas et, voyant à quel point sa propre famille manquait à son filleul, Alice sortit son téléphone et parla à son propre père avant de tendre son portable à William :

-Allo ? dit doucement le petit blond.

-…

-Bonjour papi, répondit-il un peu craintif.

-…

-Oui ça va bien, on vient de remporter notre match de foot, continua-t-il un petit peu plus enthousiaste. Tata Alice et Bella nous ont encouragé Lucas et moi et tonton Jasper a tout filmé ! C'était génial !

-…

-Oui je voudrais beaucoup vous voir ! Mais faut que je voie avec Carmen si on peut venir vous voir demain avec tata et tonton.

-…

-C'est pas grave mamie, souffla difficilement William.

-…

-D'accord, j'oublie pas. Je donne le téléphone à tata. Bisous papi, bisous mamie, termina-t-il.

Je voyais les yeux verts de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes alors je m'approchai doucement de lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

-Mon papi et ma mamie se sont excusés de ne pas être venus me voir avant mais surtout aujourd'hui. Ils disent qu'ils m'aiment et qu'ils veulent que je vienne chez eux, me raconta-t-il en pleurant.

-Et toi, tu le veux ? demandai-je paisiblement.

-Moi je veux comprendre pourquoi, sanglota le garçon.

-Pourquoi quoi, mon ange ?

-Pourquoi ils sont pas venus me voir avant. Pourquoi on m'aime pas. Pourquoi je suis toujours tout seul !

-William, appelai-je calmement malgré l'émotion quime submergeait, regarde-moi.

Quand ses prunelles vertes fixèrent attentivement les miennes, je lui répondis le plus sincèrement possible :

-Chaque personne dans ce monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie. Personne n'est parfait William, et certainement pas tes grands-parents, ton père ni même moi. J'ai fait énormément de bêtises que j'ignore si un jour je me pardonnerais de ce que je me suis infligée à moi-même et aux autres, mais il fautsavoir avancer. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut oublier le passé ou plutôt l'accepter et essayer de pardonner aux autres les erreurs qu'ils ont faites car au fond, ton papi et ta mamie avaient sûrement une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir. Et cette raison, était probablement la meilleure chose à faire à l'époque où ils l'ont prisent. Maintenant, si tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit, je vais te poser une question à laquelle tu dois bien réfléchir : Es-tu prêt à revoir ta famille, à entendre ce qu'ils ont à te dire, à l'accepter et à renouer avec eux sans leur en vouloir ? Il faut savoir profiter, envers et contre tout de sa famille, William. On en n'a qu'une.

-Je pense que oui, murmura-t-il. Merci Bella, me remercia William en me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-De rien mon chéri.

***OoO***

Nous étions déjà en mai. Avril avait filé aussi vite que l'éclair. Alice m'avait raconté la rencontre entre William et ses grands-parents et je fus plus que ravie d'apprendre que tout s'était bien passé malgréles nombreuses larmes qui avaient coulées ce jour-là. Maintenant, seul le père du petit garçon était encore aux abonnés absents même si William m'apprenait que ce dernier commençait à tout doucement à engager des petites discussions avec lui.

C'est ce dernier point qui m'avait encouragé à écrire une petite lettre au père du petit blond afin de lui demander d'assister à la fête de fin d'année, à défaut de jouer du piano avec moi sur scène ce jour là. J'évitai, bien évidemment, de lui écrire le fin fond de ma pensée sur sa relation avec son fils, et me concentrai sur le fait que ça ferait plaisir à William de voir son père participer tout doucement à sa vie. J'avais confié l'enveloppe à Carmen, afin de ne pas faire de faux espoirs à son protégé, qui me jura de la remettre en rentrant le soir, mais m'apprit le lendemain qu'il n'y avait pas encore jeté un coup d'œil.

-Il m'a promis de le lire, ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, me conseilla la gouvernante en me souriant.

-J'espère qu'il viendra, soufflai-je.

-Nous verrons le temps voulu, répondit Carmen.

Le travail avançait parfaitement bien. Evidemment, les journaux furent très vite au courant de la demande de divorce de Rosalie mais surtout du pourquoi de cette requête judiciaire. Les journalistes s'en donnaient donc à cœur joie de relater les faits et la réputation du cher Royce King en prit un sacré coup. Le divorce fut enfin prononcé grâce au juge Alistair même si nous n'avions pas encore reçu les papiers officiels et que le procès pour condamner le mari de mon amie ne commencerait que dans deux semaines afin de juger ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rosalie.

Dire que j'étais impatiente était un euphémisme.

Heureusement que j'avais pas mal d'affaires à m'occuper grâce au coup de publicité fait par les journaux, ça me calmait un tant soit peu. J'étais même surprise par notre secrétaire : Jessica assurait vraiment car elle avait de plus en plus de travail qui s'accumulait sur son bureau et s'organisait très bien vu qu'elle partait toujours à l'heure une fois son devoir fini alors que je ne voyais pratiquement plus mes collègues à cause de tout notre travail.

Cela me ramenait à Edward.

Au niveau de ma _relation_ avec lui, je pouvais dire que, malheureusement, rien n'évoluait. Il faut dire aussi que je ne faisais rien pour, que je me contentai simplement de vivre au jour le jour. Après tout, si ce que nous vivions ensemble devait évoluer un jour, ça se ferait naturellement, sans se prendre la tête avec des questions, pour le moment, futiles.

En attendant, je profitai toujours de son corps tout autant qu'il profitait du mien, même si, avec le temps, nous étions trop débordés pour avoir des relations sexuelles à tout bout de champ comme à nos _débuts_.

De temps en temps, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi durant nos réunions hebdomadaires. Un regard que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, mais qui me faisait toujours rougir de par son intensité, lui arrachant un sourire tordu. J'espérai secrètement que ça signifiait quelque chose, même si j'essayai de tuer dans l'œuf l'espoir qui semblait se former en moi à chaque fois que je croisai ses yeux.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était tard ce soir-là et que je devais arrêter de penser à mon collègue ultra sexy.

Je me préparai à quitter, enfin, mon bureau, mon fils étant chez Emmett jusqu'au lendemain, quand Edward franchi pour la première fois depuis mars le seuil de mon antre professionnel.

Et le regard meurtrier qu'il me lança me glaça le sang.

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement à mon égard et sans même que je ne puisse réfréner cette émotion, je fus submergée par la peur. Oui, en ce moment même Edward Cullen m'effrayait avec ses yeux émeraude qui semblaient avoir perdus la chaleur que j'aimais tant, et de ses traits durs que je n'avais encore jamais vus sur son doux visage jusqu'à présent :

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutiai-je, inquiète.

-Ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama fortement Edward en me fourvoyant d'un regard plein de mépris. Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Il me jeta un journal sur mon bureau avant de continuer à hurler :

-Putain Bella ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te faisais confiance alors que je ne te connais même pas ! Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de droit, de respectueux, que tu ne t'abaisserais jamais à faire du mal aux autres ! Je te croyais différente des autres, mais tu es bien pire ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu, d'abord, me cacher l'existence de ton fils ? Tu as honte de lui ? Ou plutôt : aurais-tu honte de ce que tu as fait ? Comment as-tu pu lui enlever son père ? Dire que je prenais exemple sur toi, que je tentai tant bien que mal de renouer avec ma famille rien qu'en te voyant interagir avec ton frère et Rosalie Hale, tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope Bella pour avoir privé un homme de son enfant, de nous avoir menti à tous, de _m_'avoir menti ! D'avoir manipuler tout le monde ! Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas le seul gérant de ce cabinet sinon j'aurais mis fin à ton contrat de suite, mais sache que demain je parlerais de ton cas avec Jasper et qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est la dernière fois que l'on s'adresse la parole ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi Isabella !

Mes yeux remplis de larmes étaient rivés dans les siens jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne se détourne de moi et quitte mon bureau en claquant la porte.

Je n'avais pas pu le retenir, lui expliquer quoique se soit, ses mots m'avaient figée, anéantie et réduit à néant tous mes espoirs et convictions. J'avais l'impression que l'équilibre que je m'étais évertuée d'établir ces sept dernières années venait d'être terriblement chamboulé et que les prochains jours, voire les prochains mois si le journal disait vrai, allaient être durs à supporter pour Lucas et moi.

En même temps que les larmes qui avaient décidées de couler sur mes joues, je relisais inlassablement l'exemplaire du _« Seattle Times » -_qu'Edward m'avait apporté et qui paraîtrait demain si j'en croyais la date écrite- dont le titre semblait me narguer :

_« La face cachée de l'avocate Isabella Swan, protectrice des femmes bafouées »_

.

.

.

**Héhéhé ! Et oui, tout compte fait****,**** je vais pas encore faire avancer les choses entre Bella et Edward, bien au contraire…**

**Pour le passé de Bella, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Et oui je ne vous révèle pas encore toute l'histoire, je vous laisse mariner un peu^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore tous de lire ma fiction, ça me touche énormément !**

**Bisous à tous (surtout à ma génialissime Bêta Lenerol qui corrige à merveille mes chapitres !),**

**Katty**


	11. Le passé de Bella

**Le voici, le voilà, pour vous chers lecteurs : le chapitre des révélations !**

**(Pas de toutes les révélations, mais une grande partie^^)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Le passé de Bella**

_*_

_La face cachée de l'avocate Isabella Swan, protectrice des femmes bafouées :_

_« Depuis le mois de mars, le grand cabinet d'avocats « Cullen&Withlock » a accueilli dans son équipe une novice prometteuse, Isabella Swan, petite sœur du talentueux Emmett Swan, joueur de baseball de l'équipe de notre Etat, Les Mariners, mais surtout petite protégée du très glorieux avocat Aro Volturi qui l'aurait pris sous son aile dès la première année de ses études en droit._

_Agée d'à peine vingt quatre ans, Isabella a une vie parfaite : Un travail intéressant sur tous les points de vue, des parents, certes divorcés mais aimants, un frère protecteur mais aussi et surtout un adorable petit garçon de sept ans, Lucas Charles Swan._

_Dans ce beau tableau, une seule ombre se dessine : L'absence du père de l'enfant._

_Vu la réputation d'Isabella au sein de la société comme étant une personne intelligente et droite, nous nous attendions aux pires scénarios dont la jeune femme et son fils seraient les victimes, mais la vérité est tout autre, puisque nous avons découvert un fait important, voire capital dans cette affaire :_

_Récemment, un homme du nom de James Hunter, accompagné de sa femme Victoria Hunter -gérant du garage « Mécanolos »- aurait contacté un avocat, maître Lefrançais Laurent, et lui aurait raconté son histoire avant de la partager avec nous :_

_Il y a maintenant sept ans et demi, à une soirée universitaire organisée à Olympia même, il aurait fait la connaissance d'une ravissante jeune demoiselle avec qui il aurait passé la nuit mais qui se serait évaporée au petit matin ne lui laissant d'elle que son nom, Bella._

_Selon les dires de James, cette dernière aurait tout fait pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, le persuadant par tous les moyens, dont celui de lui mentir sur son âge puisqu'il croyait qu'elle était majeure -alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque des faits- jusqu'à ce qu'il cède._

_Mais le pire dans cette histoire fut qu'elle aurait catégoriquement refusé qu'il prenne un préservatif durant leurs rapports, lui répétant inlassablement qu'elle prenait la pilule contraceptive alors que neuf mois plus tard, elle mettait au monde leur fils dans le plus grand secret._

_Les questions que tout le monde se pose maintenant c'est, pourquoi Isabella Swan aurait-elle refusé que son amant d'une nuit se protège ? Voulait-elle un enfant ? Voulait-elle expérimenter « de nouvelles sensations » auprès d'étudiants de faculté ? Mais surtout, comment James Hunter a-t-il découvert l'existence de son fils ? Surtout que le petit garçon fêtera bientôt ses huit ans._

_Nous n'avons des réponses que pour le dernier point._

_En effet, le petit Lucas est inscrit au club de baseball que son oncle Emmett a ouvert il y a à peine deux mois et parmi les nombreux parents accompagnant leurs enfants, un père aurait remarqué la flagrante ressemblance entre le fils d'Isabella et son ami James. De fil en aiguille et grâce à de nombreuses recherches effectuées par le grand détective Amun Setouf, il fut facile de trouver des réponses aux interrogations du gérant de « Mécanolos », surtout lorsqu'ils avaient sous la main de quoi faire un test de paternité prouvant que James Hunter était bien le père de Lucas Swan._

_De ce fait, James et sa femme ont décidé de porter plainte contre l'avocate pour ne pas avoir cherché à retrouver le père de son enfant et cacher honteusement l'existence de son fils alors qu'elle connaissait l'identité de James –en sachant aussi que la soirée où ils s'étaient rencontrés avait été organisée par de très bons amis au géniteur en question. De plus, étant donné qu'Isabella Swan détient à ce jour la garde exclusive de son garçon, empêchant par là même le couple Hunter de s'occuper du petit Lucas, ces derniers vont faire appel à la Cour afin d'en obtenir la garde._

_Il est tout de même drôle de constater que la grande Isabella Swan ait autant fait preuve d'immaturité envers la vie de son propre fils qui est censé être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux alors qu'elle s'acharne à accuser Royce King de violences conjugales et d'adultère envers son ex-femme Rosalie Hale sans grandes preuves._

_Dans tous les cas, nous espérons tous que James et Victoria Hunter obtiendront gain de cause et qu'Isabella Swan paiera les conséquences de ses erreurs de jeunesse._

_Votre dévoué reporter,_

_Kirk Town* »_

.

***OoO***

**.**

**PdV de Bella :**

J'étais dominée par deux sentiments : l'angoisse et la rage.

L'angoisse car si le journal disait vrai, je connaissais désormais le nom de celui qui avait chamboulé toute ma vie. Mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était le fait que ce James Hunter veuille la garde de mon fils. Tout d'abord, comment avait-il eu un peu de sang de Lucas pour faire un test de paternité sans mon accord ? Pourquoi voulait-il la garde de _mon_ fils après tout le mal qu'il m'avait infligé ?

C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Tout se mélangeait, se confondait. Rien ne correspondait à ce qu'il s'était _vraiment_ passé à _cette soirée étudiante_ il y a sept ans et ça provoquait ma rage car ce Mike Newton n'avait fait que me rabaisser dans son article alors que c'était vraiment moi la vraie victime dans toute cette affaire.

Que diable allai-je faire ?

La panique me submergea : Mon fils ! On voulait m'enlever mon fils ! Mon bébé ! Mon rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à me redonner goût à la vie dès l'instant où nos yeux se sont croisés.

Des larmes coulèrent encore, inlassablement, intarissables. On voulait me détruire de l'intérieur en m'enlevant le centre de mon univers. Des sanglots déchirants résonnèrent dans mon bureau que je ne voulais plus quitter.

Je devais ressortir mon dossier, le dossier « Swan ».

Je devais me ressaisir.

Je devais tout faire pour mon fils.

On ne me l'enlèvera pas !

Je fus prise de tremblements et me retrouvais, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, assise contre le mur, au fond de la pièce, mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, me balançant d'avant en arrière tout en murmurant continuellement les mêmes mots à travers mes déchirants sanglots : _« On ne me l'enlèvera pas »._

Je sentais que je refaisais une crise d'angoisse, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. D'un seul coup, je sortis difficilement mon téléphone portable de ma veste avant de composer un numéro :

-Allô ?

-Je… Je suis désolée… de t'appeler aussi tard… sanglotai-je.

-Bella ?

-Oui… Je suis… au cabinet… J'ai besoin que tu viennes si tu peux… J'ai besoin que tu m'aides… J'ai besoin que tu me calmes….

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ?

-Je te dirais tout… Quand t'arriveras… Mais s'il te plait, viens seul !

-Calmes-toi Bella, j'arrive le plus vite possible.

Je lâchai mon téléphone sans même prendre la peine de raccrocher. Je savais qu'il allait m'aider. Il le fallait. Il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils. Il ne pouvait pas me l'enlever. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. J'avais besoin de mon fils. J'avais besoin d'être là pour lui. J'avais besoin de m'occuper de lui.

Je revoyais tous mes moments avec Lucas. De sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout n'avait pas été rose dans notre vie, mais je m'étais battue pour lui offrir tout ce dont il avait besoin, me sacrifiant pour lui. Je ne regrettai aucun de mes choix envers lui. La seule chose que je regrettai était de ne pas lui avoir offert une vraie famille, avec un vrai père même si ce _James_ clamait haut et fort qu'il l'était. Non ! Ce James n'était pas le père de mon Lucas, il n'était que son géniteur, rien d'autre ! Et il ne me le prendra pas ! Je refuse !

-Bella ! s'exclama la voix tant désirée avant que deux bras ne me prenne dans une étreinte réconfortante. Calme-toi, je suis là maintenant.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé si tard, soufflai-je en sanglotant. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est même pas vingt-et-une heure et Alice n'avait rien prévu pour ce soir, quoiqu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé m'accompagner pour te réconforter.

-Je suis désolée, continuai-je.

-Chut Bella, ce n'est rien, respire et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Ils veulent m'enlever mon fils. Ils veulent me le prendre.

-Qui Bella ? Qui veut te prendre ton fils ?

-Le journal sur mon bureau… il dit qu'ils veulent porter plainte contre moi et qu'ils vont tout faire pour obtenir la garde de mon fils, paniquai-je. Jasper, répliquai-je en accrochant les pans de sa veste, tu dois m'aider ! J'ai autant besoin de l'ami que de l'avocat. Je ne peux pas me défendre moi-même mais tout est déjà fait ! m'emballai-je.

-Calme-toi, Bella. Laisse-moi voir ce journal et on discutera après, d'accord ?

Pendant que Jasper s'éloignait de moi pour faire je ne sais quoi, je repensai à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je perdais les pédales. Je replongeais dans les méandres de la dépression.

Mais je n'avais pas encore atteint le point de non retour.

Je devais me battre. Je devais me ressaisir. Je devais tout faire pour redevenir la Bella forte et indépendante que j'étais avant d'apprendre la triste nouvelle. Mon fils ne devait jamais voir l'état dans lequel j'étais et pour cela, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Mon dossier se trouvait dans le placard de mon bureau, j'avais besoin de le sortir afin de le confier à Jasper afin qu'il comprenne réellement ce qu'il s'était passé et puisse me défendre au mieux. Mais avant toute chose, je devais contacter deux personnes. Je récupérai donc mon portable et appelai mon père, qui répondit très rapidement :

-Chef Swan à l'appareil.

-Papa ? C'est Bella.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ?

-Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tard, papa, mais j'avais besoin de te joindre.

J'essayai de refouler mes sanglots, mais se fut très dur surtout parce que je n'arrêtai pas d'imaginer les pires scénarios.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je regardai un match de baseball. Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ma petite, tu as l'air toute chamboulée. C'est Lucas ?

-Oui, enfin pas totalement. J'ai besoin que tu recontactes toutes les personnes qui ont déposer une attestation pour témoigner de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir… le soir de mon viol, mais surtout que tu retrouves le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi ainsi que les psychologues qui m'ont eu comme patiente.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de tout ça ? s'inquiéta Charlie. Tu… Tu as des nouvelles de ton agression ? Tu sais qui t'as fait ça ?

-Je… Je t'enverrai le journal de demain par coursier, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai du mal à parler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

-Bella, soupira Charlie, explique-moi, s'il te plait, les grandes lignes de ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce journal.

J'hésitai. Pas que je ne voulais pas lui dire mais énoncerces mots à voix haute me faisait atrocement mal, mais je devais le faire, sans les détails certes, pour mon père :

-Ils ont raconté des mensonges en tout genre sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là et maintenant je sais qui m'a fait ça mais le pire c'est que cet homme veut engager des procédures contre moi etsurtout d'essayer d'avoir la… d'avoir la garde de Lucas, craquai-je. Papa, ils veulent m'enlever mon fils ! Ils veulent m'enlever mon bébé !

Je fis retomber le téléphone par terre avant de replonger dans ma peine tout en pleurant à grosses larmes. Je ne fis pas attention à Jasper qui avait récupéré mon portable afin d'échanger des mots avec mon père, non. Je ne faisais qu'imaginer le pire.

Mon fils loin de moi.

Mon fils qui me détesterait parce que son père lui aurait raconté que je l'ai éloigné moi-même de lui.

Mon fils qui ne m'aimerait plus et qui m'oublierait.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je n'avais déjà pas assez souffert par le passé qu'une nouvelle épreuve me tombait dessus. L'aimant à problème, dont mon être était pourvu depuis ma naissance et que je croyais d'ailleurs hors d'usage depuis des mois -de calme et de joie- rentrait de vacances et revenait en force.

Mon dossier.

Il fallait que je sorte mon dossier.

Il fallait que j'examine si tout mon travail était encore bon après toutes ces années.

Il fallait que je me rassure.

Je me levai difficilement et me dirigeai vers la porte coulissante qui cachait aux yeux de mes clients les dossiers dont je traitais, dont le mien. J'attrapai fébrilement le mien et allai m'installer rapidement avant de me plonger dedans.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer tellement j'étais angoissée et décidai d'envoyer un message à Emmett, au lieu de lui téléphoner :

_Salut frangin. Ne lis pas le journal de demain en face de Lucas, il contient de très mauvaises nouvelles et je ne veux pas que mon fils te voie exploser. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. On en parlera demain après-midi après l'entraînement, ok ? N'oublie pas de déposer ton neveu à l'école avant huit heures. Bisous à Rosalie, Lucas et toi. Je vous aime._

Je pouvais peut-être rassurer Emmett pour ce soir, même sije ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, mais dès demain j'allais avoir du pain sur la planche, car quand on touchait à la famille, mon frère était assez difficile à calmer. J'espérai que Rose n'allait pas me joindre avant le lendemain car je n'étais pas prête à entendre des discours rassurants. Non, je voulais traiter mon affaire. Régler cette histoire afin de me rassurer moi-même que ma défense était en béton avant de laisser les autres s'approcher de moi afin de me réconforter.

Jasper avait très bien compris mon état d'esprit et c'était pour ça que j'avais fait appel à lui. Il était devenu un très bon ami en peu de temps et était un excellent avocat. Même si je préférais nettement parler à Alice, je savais aussi que cette dernière allait tout faire pour essayer de me remonter le moral mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour le moment. Mon moral remontera quand j'aurais vu de mes propres yeux que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait comme preuves pour la garde de mon fils. Je ne remarquai pas que je recommençais à trembler, même si ce que je lisais était rassurant, jusqu'à ce que des mains se posent dessus :

-Bella, dit doucement Jasper, ton père m'a expliqué rapidement les procédures qu'il avait engagées à l'époque des faits et je vois que tu t'es déjà occupée de ton cas il y a des années. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire ton dossier pour savoir qu'il est parfait et que tu n'auras aucun problème pour la garde de Lucas, alors je voudrais que tu te calmes, s'il te plait. Je ferais tout, _tout_ Bella, pour que l'on ne t'enlève pas ton fils. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau tant que tu ne seras pas pleinement satisfaite des résultats.

Je regardai mon collègue droit dans les yeux malgré les larmes qui m'empêchaient de le voir nettement et lui soufflai un merci avant de m'effondrer en sanglotant de plus belle, sous la pression que je relâchais grâce à ses paroles.

Jasper, comme un véritable ami, me prit dans ses bras et me murmura doucement des mots réconfortants à l'oreille et sans que je ne le sente venir, je rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

Evidemment, ma nuit fut des plus agitée. Je rêvai d'un homme sans visage qui m'enlevait mon fils qui souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père. J'entendais leurs rires, leurs joies, leurs bonheurs, puis la voix sinistre d'Edward me dire que je méritais mon sort, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Lucas et pour mon entourage.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans un cri, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Jasper, encore présent, me rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant d'éloigner les cauchemars par sa voix et sa présence réconfortante. Mais je pleurais encore, n'arrivant pas à calmer mes angoisses, puis, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je parvins à me calmer en voyant dehors le soleil qui brillait, en ce mercredi matin. Et là, j'esquissai un sourire timide.

J'aimais le beau temps.

Ca me rappelait Phoenix et les merveilleux souvenirs que j'avais de ma mère et moi -Emmett ayant décidé de vivre avec Charlie lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, prétextant vouloir connaître le chef Swan alors qu'il n'acceptait tout simplement pas la présence de Phil, le nouveau mari de Renée, dans notre maison. Le soleil me rassurait en quelque sorte. Sa chaleur était réconfortante et apaisante sans parler de sa lumière qui éclairait le ciel noirci par les nuages voire la nuit comme il chassait mes sombres pensées. C'était un nouveau jour qui se levait sous un ciel complètement dégagé. Un espoir d'un jour meilleur. Dans tous les cas, je l'espérai et me redonnai courage simplement par sa présence si rare dans l'Etat de Washington.

Je me levai du canapé sur lequelj'avais dormiavant de tourner vers mon ami, qui m'avait sûrement déposé dessus lorsque je m'étais endormie la veille et lui souris doucement :

-Quelle heure est-t-il ?

-Bientôt neuf heures, me répondit-il. Je vais d'ailleurs bientôt devoir te quitter pour la réunion hebdomadaire. Ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Puis, au moment où il allait répliquer, je le coupai :

-Je voulais te dire… Merci Jasper. Merci d'être venu hier soir, de m'avoir épaulé et d'être resté. Tu n'étais pas obligé mais tu l'as fait et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-De rien Bella. Et puis, Alice m'aurait tué si je t'avais laissé toute seule, plaisanta-t-il enclenchant mes rires.

-Et merci de m'avoir fait sourire, continuai-je. Je dois maintenant rester forte et ne plus rechuter, surtout devant mon fils.

-Tu sais Bella, commença-t-il sérieusement, j'avais facilement compris, durant ton entretien d'embauche, que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, même si tu as beaucoup souffert dans le passé. La seule chose que je regrette de ne pas avoir fait lorsque je te vois agir, c'est de ne pas m'être battu comme tu l'as fait pour ton fils, afin d'arranger les choses entre Alice et son frère, de n'avoir rien fait pour arranger les choses tandis que toi, tu t'es occupée seule de ton enfant alors que tu n'étais âgée que de dix-sept ans. Tu ne le remarques peut-être pas mais tu donnes, par ta présence, la force aux autres de se battre, alors maintenant fais-moi confiance, repose-toi sur ma détermination à gagner toutes tes futures guerres, enlève cette pression que tu te mets toute seule, qui te pèse alors que je veux, et que je prendrais sans aucun regret, la porter pour toi.

J'étais émue par tout ce que Jasper m'avait dit et je me remotivais grâce à ses mots, trouvais la force de me relever et de me battre comme il le fallait, mais avant même que je puisse lui répondre, le remercier de nouveau, on entendit une voix masculine brailler dans le hall du cabinet, une voix qui semblait se rapprocher du bureau et que j'identifiais très vite.

Je n'avais, d'ailleurs, jamais vu ma porte aussi malmenée que par la venue de mon frère qui l'ouvrit en grand sans mesurer sa force, vu son inquiétude :

-Bella ! Tu vas bien frangine ? Putain j'ai vu l'article et je te jure que si je croise ce fumier de Newton où encore ce James, je vais commettre un meurtre ! De quel droit ce minus de journaliste ose raconter ces mensonges ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Hunter ? Si c'est vraiment lui qui t'a fait ça, je vais m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir cassé la gueule quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !

Sans même que je puisse lui répondre, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre lui.

-Tu connais le prétendu père de Lucas ? demanda Jasper.

-Ouais, malheureusement. Il faisait partie de la bande à Royce à l'époque de la fac et comme Rosalie était la fiancée de King et que j'étais son meilleur ami, je les voyais souvent, trop souvent.

-C'est bizarre cette histoire, murmura mon avocat. Bon les Swan, je vais vous laisser, j'ai une réunion qui m'attend. Bella, je prends ton dossier et m'occupe de tout alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas, ok ?

-Encore merci Jasper, soufflai-je. Pour tout.

-De rien, Bella, sourit-il.

-Et si Alice te pose des questions, n'hésite pas à lui dire la vérité, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis de toute façon, mon histoire va être connue de tout Seattle dans peu de temps, alors autant que ceux qui me sont proches connaissent mon passé.

Jasper acquiesça et quitta mon bureau en fermant la porte, laissant mon frère me scruter :

-Tout va bien, Emmett. Franchement, je vais mieux.

-Ca se voit, soupira mon frère. Ecoute sœurette, je sais que tu voulais qu'on discute cet après-midi, mais je voudrais qu'on profite de cette matinée tous les deux, comme on avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'on n'allait pas bien. Rose et moi avons annulé les entraînements d'aujourd'hui, comme ça quand elle sortira de l'école avec les garçons, nous irons tous au cinéma puis chez « _Uley's and Black's » _manger un peu. Tu ne resteras pas seule.

-Ça me va. Merci Em'.

-Allez viens ma petite Belli-Bells.

Nous sortîmes du bureau et quittâmes le cabinet sous l'œil curieux de Jessica. J'avais repris du poil de la bête grâce à Jasper et Emmett, et savoir que j'allais être entourée de mes proches toute la journée me mettait du baume au cœur.

J'étais prête à me battre.

A me battre pour faire payer ce James les souffrances qu'il m'avait infligé.

A me battre pour mon fils.

.

.

.

***Kirk Town est le nom qu'utilise Mike Newton pour publier ses articles dans le « Seattle Times » pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas.**

**Petit chapitre, je sais, mais important vu qu'il parle du passé de Bella et ne vous inquiétez pas si je n'ai pas traité d'Edward dans ce que vous venez de lire, je voulais vraiment vous montrez que pour Bella c'est son fils qui compte le plus pour elle et qu'Edward n'est que secondaire (c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, surtout pour une mère célibataire).**

**Il manque tout de même certains détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée étudiante mais vous les apprendrez dans le prochain chapitre grâce au point de vue d'Edward ! (ça y est il est enfin de retour^^)**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Gros MERCI à ma SUPER Bêta Lenerol qui fait un incroyable travail de correction à chacun de mes chapitre (sans ajouter qu'elle corrige plus vite que son ombre !^^) ! Bisous à toi !**

**Bisous à tous mes lecteurs,**

**Katty**


	12. Prise de conscience

**Merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me touche énormément !**

**De plus, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes ayant lu mon OS**

**« Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées(.)com**** »**

**et voté pour moi, vu que j'avais écrit cette histoire pour le concours d'Allocop' (que l'on embrasse et remercie d'avoir créée ce concours!) ! J'ai fini 10eme sur 67 et c'est vraiment incroyable même si je trouve que de nombreux OS étaient beaucoup plus intéressants et originaux que mon histoire !**

**Bref, dans tous les cas, j'embrasse tout le monde afin de vous remercier de lire tout ce que j'écris !**

**.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Katty**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Prise de conscience**

**PdV d'Edward :**

Comment qualifier ma vie depuis que Bella y était rentrée ?

Beaucoup de mots me traversaient l'esprit mais aucun ne semblait correspondre à ce que je ressentais. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts, pas assez justes, pas assez… Pas assez !

Moi qui me sentais perdu et seul avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans ma vie, ne voyais que la lumière depuis qu'elle m'avait éclairée de son sourire angélique. Elle avait même réussi à me donner du courage : Grâce à elle, je commençai à m'ouvrir à William, à créer un lien, pour le moment fragile, avec cet enfant qui avait besoin d'un père. Certes je ne discutais pas vraiment avec lui, mais c'était un début ! Je commençai à prendre confiance en moi et à vouloir connaître mon fils. _Mon fils_. C'était même la première fois que je l'appelais comme ça depuis le départ de Tanya. Et je regrettai amèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Je songeai même à renouer avec ma famille. Renouer avec mes parents que j'avais déçus mais surtout reniés et Alice qui me manquait affreusement. Je me sentais pitoyable de leur avoir tourné le dos alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour m'aider, mais Bella m'avait ouvert les yeux lorsque je l'avais vu pleurer après « une séquence émotion », comme elle le disait, avec son frère et Rosalie qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Ils étaient tout deux de sa famille et elle pouvait compter sur eux alors que moi j'avais tourné le dos à ceux qui m'aimaient et qui auraient pu m'aider ces sept dernières années.

Bella.

Rien qu'à prononcer son nom dans ma tête me faisait sourire.

J'aimais tout d'elle : son visage d'ange, ses yeux chocolat si expressifs, ses lèvres fines mais pulpeuses à souhaits, son corps à en damner un saint, ses diverses mimiques qu'elle faisait, sans même s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'elle était plongée dans son travail, sa conversation, certes professionnelle mais qui me montrait clairement à quel point elle était différente des autres femmes que j'avais rencontré : intelligente, cultivée, altruiste.

Elle m'envoutait sans le savoir, et me faisait voir les étoiles lorsque nos corps dansaient sensuellement ensemble. J'aimais ne faire qu'un avec elle. J'aimais la sentir contre moi. Voir à quel point son corps et le mien s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble. Caresser chaque courbe de son magnifique corps. La vénérer comme une déesse pour la remercier de m'avoir refait vivre. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue ma déesse et je lui vouais un culte comme le plus fidèle de ses serviteurs.

J'avais, d'ailleurs, beau m'être avoué mes sentiments envers elle, je ne cessais de les voir grandir de jour en jour. J'avais même oublié la présence de son amie Rosalie lors de notre entretien avec son mari et maître Lefrançais et avais failli l'embrasser devant son amietellement sa façon de réagir devant la partie adverse m'avait excité.

Mais le raclage de gorge de Rosalie avait été comme une douche froide : Bella et moi n'étions pas ensembles. Nous ne pouvions pas être expressifs en public et certainement pas au cabinet. De plus, je devais d'abord régler mes problèmes avec mon fils.

Et c'est ce que je fis, les semaines suivantes.

Certes, je ne l'amenai toujours pas à l'école, je n'assistai pas à ses entraînements de base-ball -Carmen m'avait demandé mon autorisation et les moyens pour l'inscrire- mais je discutai avec lui durant tous nos repas sur ce qu'il étudiait, ses difficultés dans certaines matières, les livres qu'il avait lu, et je suivais son parcours scolaire par l'intermédiaire de la directrice de son école.

Je n'osai pas lui parler de mon odieux comportement de ces dernières années face à lui, lui expliquer les choses afin de lui faire comprendre le pourquoi de ma puérile réaction et me faire pardonner de lui, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et c'était à cause de ça que je ne parvenais pas à beaucoup discuter avec lui. _« Comment était l'école ? », « Tu as eu de bonnes notes ? », « Bravo, William ! », « Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? » _ étaient quasiment les seules choses que je lui disais.

De temps en temps, je voulais prendre le téléphone et appeler ma sœur afin de lui demander conseil sur mon fils car Alice était extrêmement douée dans les rapports avec autrui et je savais, au fond de moi, qu'elle m'aurait aidé à bien renouer le contact avec William, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Après tout, je devais aussi régler mes problèmes avec elle et mes parents. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui téléphoner, lui poser des questions afin de m'aider avec William, la remercier et raccrocher. Nous devions aussi parler tout les deux.

Mais pas maintenant.

_Ne jamais remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même._

Je connaissais ce dicton mais ne pouvait pas le mettre en pratique. Je n'avais pas assez de courage pour ça.

Parfois, je voulais intercepter Carmen et la questionner sur mon fiston, mais à chaquefois c'était la honte qui me submergeait.

J'avais fait tellement de conneries dans ma vie que je me sentais redevable auprès de tout le monde ! Que je devais m'excuser auprès de tous mes proches d'avoir été aussi minable ces sept dernières années. Et le problème que je rencontrai lorsque je voulais me mettre à genoux devant toute ma famille et les supplier de me pardonner c'était que j'étais bien trop fier pour faire un acte aussi déplorable mais surtout que je me disais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour effacer mes erreurs.

Mes parents méritaient tellement plus que milles excuses sincères.

Ma sœur valait tellement plus que des pardons prononcés à genoux.

Mais surtout : Comment redonner ses sept premières années à mon fils, alors que jusqu'à maintenant je l'avais considéré comme une erreur de la nature, le fruit d'un amour perdu ?

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me faire comprendre et pardonner, mais connaissais un moyen de trouver une inspiration salvatrice : Admirer Bella.

Tout revenait à elle.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Tout en elle dégageait une droiture, une confiance en elle indéniable malgré ses rougeurs et une maladresse que l'on pouvait percevoir à travers ses gestes timides, un altruisme à tout épreuve et pourtant d'une certaine fragilité qu'elle voudrait pourtant nous cacher.

J'avais envie de me confier à elle. De lui raconter mes peines, mes malheurs et qu'elle me réconforte comme un môme que je voudrais être en me serrant dans ses bras. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais largement passé l'âge d'être rassuré par une figure maternelle. Non, j'avais besoin d'un autre amour. J'avais besoin d'amour pour affronter mes erreurs passées, mais pas simplement.

J'avais besoin de l'amour d'_Isabella Swan_.

Chaque jour, je me voyais entrer dans son bureau, l'interrompant dans un rendez-vous avec des clients, l'embrasser devant eux et lui demander, pour commencer, de sortir boire un verre à l'extérieur du cabinet avec moi. Ou de diner en ma compagnie le vendredi qui arrivait. Je voulais officialiser ce que l'on vivait entre les quatre murs de notre lieu de travail. Je voulais avoir la chance de connaître la vraie Bella Swan et pas seulement ce qu'elle me montrait durant nos heures perdues.

J'étais décidé en ce lundi et même l'enveloppe que me donna Carmen ce soir-là, ne me distrayait pas dans mes idées. Demain soir, j'allais demander à ma douce Bella de faire évoluer notre relation.

C'était décidé, j'en avais assez d'hésiter, de faire deux pas en avant, trois en arrière.

Evidemment, nous étions tous débordés de travail grâce au « Seattle Times » qui ne faisait que parler de l'affaire « Hale » et de notre cabinet alors je ne vis pas Bella de toute la journée. Mais ce n'était pas grave, après tout, ça me laissait le temps de peaufiner les détails de mon plan « Séduire-Isabella-Swan-pour-obtenir-un-rendez-vous-avec-elle-afin-qu'elle-soit-ma-petite-amie ».

Ouais ça sonnait bien.

Oui je sais, ça sonnait plutôt débile et désespéré. Mais je l'étais. J'avais besoin d'elle. Besoin constant de sa présence auprès de moi. Besoin de l'avoir dans mes bras. Besoin qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de ma vie.

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par un coup à ma porte. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Bella, ce fut avec le sourire que j'accordai l'accès à mon bureau à la personne qui voulait me voir. Cependant, mon sourire se transforma en grimace lorsque je croisai les yeux de Félix McDonalds, un ancien collègue de faculté qui travaillait depuis peu avec le détective Amun Setouf :

-Je suis ravi de te voir aussi, rigola-t-il en me voyant.

-Et ben dis donc, soupirai-je soudain las, que me vaut le _plaisir_ de ta visite ?

-Ne me fait pas ta tête du gars blasé, répondit en souriant l'homme en s'asseyant sur le siège en face de moi. Si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer.

-De mauvaises nouvelles ? De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, inquiet.

-Tu sais que je suis en formation pour devenir détective et qu'Amun est mon maître de stage.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, l'incitant à continuer son discours, toujours aussi perplexe :

-Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier était sur une affaire spéciale dont je ne connais ni le commanditaire, ni le sujet, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une conversation entre Amun et un certain Mike Newton. Apparemment, des preuves compromettantes auraient été trouvées contre la personne suivie et le client de mon patron voulait, grâce à ça, que cette affaire soit dévoilée au grand public. Jusque là rien d'intéressant, jusqu'au moment où ce satané journaliste réplique qu'il était content de pourrir la réputation de ton cabinet. Je me suis donc faufilé dans l'imprimerie du journal et ai récupéré un exemplaire du journal qui paraitra demain. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher la parution de ce que tu vas lire mais au moins vous serez préparés, finit-il en me donnant l'exemplaire en question.

Rien que le titre me fit l'effet d'une claque. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Plus je lisais l'article, plus la colère montait en moi. Ca ne pouvait être que des mensonges créés de toute pièce ! Des insanités inventées pour discréditer le cabinet, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement !

Mais je me rappelais des propos de Félix :

-Vous avez vraiment des preuves de ce que l'article avance ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, dit-il simplement. Si tu veux, je peux fouiner dans les affaires d'Amun et te faire une photocopie de tout ce que je trouve sur Isabella Swan afin que vous puissiez préparer au mieux sa défense, après tout je t'en dois une, mais je pense que c'est perdu d'avance.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et ma connaissance quitta mon bureau, me laissant complètement perdu.

Bella avait un fils.

Elle me l'avait, pour je ne sais quelle raison, caché. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? N'avait-elle pas confiance en moi ? Avait-elle honte de son fils comme le disait le journal ? Bordel, j'aurais pu comprendre et accepter son histoire, quelqu'elle soit, si elle m'en avait fait part, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Rien dit du tout. Aucune allusion. Rien.

Pourquoi ?

Sans parler du fait que le journal rapportait que Bella avait d'elle-même séparé son enfant de son père.

Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

Rien que de me dire qu'elle avait d'elle même brisé sa famille me donnait la nausée. Elle n'avait même pas laissé une chance à ce James de connaître son enfant. Elle n'avait pas voulu que son fils ait un vrai père, son père. Même si elle n'avait pas aimé cet homme, elle avait détruit ses rêves d'une famille unie par égoïsme.

Comme Tanya.

Tanya qui se moquait complètement d'être tombée enceinte, ne se rendant pas réellement compte de ce que cela signifiait et impliquait.

Tanya qui avait prit peur en voyant pour la première fois son fils et avait saisi l'ampleur de ses choix.

Tanya qui ne s'était jamais occupé de William.

Tanya qui s'était peu à peu éloigné de moi avant de me quitter définitivement.

Tanya qui, par égoïsme, avait décidé de nous abandonner afin _de profiter de sa jeunesse_.

Je voyais rouge.

Comment avais-je pu accorder ma confiance à une femme alors que j'avais souffert à cause de l'une d'elles et que, en plus de ça, je ne connaissais rien de Bella ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi aveugle ? Aussi naïf ?

Bella était comme les autres femmes, sournoises, hypocrites, égoïstes, manipulatrices et prêtes à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et je m'étais voilé la face, ne voulant voir que ce que j'espérai trouver chez une femme.

Mais je ne me laisserais pas berner une nouvelle fois, foi de Cullen !

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur, l'exemplaire du journal coincé dans mon poing, vers le bureau d'_Isabella_ afin de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. J'allai lui dire ses quatre vérités à cette petite vipère et briser ainsi _mes_ rêves, qui avaient commencés à germer dans mon esprit, que j'avais d'elle. Isabella ne méritait pas mon soutien, et surtout pas mon amour, amour que j'avais failli lui donner sans réfléchir raisonnablement.

J'ouvris durement la porte du bureau de ma _collègue de boulot,_ me fichant des dégâts que je pourrais occasionner et la fixai du regard le plus meurtrier que j'avais. Je vis très nettement la peur envahir son être.

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? balbutia-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclamai-je fortement en la foudroyant d'un regard plein de mépris. Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Je lui jetai le journal sur son bureau avant de continuer à hurler :

-Putain Bella ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te faisais confiance alors que je ne te connais même pas ! Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de droit, de respectueux, que tu ne t'abaisserais jamais à faire du mal aux autres ! Je te croyais différente des autres, mais tu es bien pire ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu, d'abord, me cacher l'existence de ton fils ? Tu as honte de lui ? Ou plutôt : aurais-tu honte de ce que tu as fait ? Comment as-tu pu lui enlever son père ? Dire que je prenais exemple sur toi, que je tentai tant bien que mal de renouer avec ma famille rien qu'en te voyant interagir avec ton frère et Rosalie Hale, tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope Bella pour avoir privé un homme de son enfant, de nous avoir menti à tous, de _m_'avoir menti ! D'avoir manipulé tout le monde ! Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas le seul gérant de ce cabinet sinon j'aurais mis fin à ton contrat de suite, mais sache que demain je parlerais de ton cas avec Jasper et qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est la dernière fois que l'on s'adresse la parole ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi Isabella !

Je voyais très bien ses yeux se remplir de larmes puisqu'ils étaient rivés vers les miens, mais ça ne m'attendrissait pas. Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir par cette sirène sans cœur. J'avais assez souffert dans le passé pour tenter quoique se soit qui me permettrait de la comprendre. De toute manière, Bella n'ajouta rien, ne niant pas les accusations du journal, ne faisant qu'amplifier ma rage contre elle.

Elle était bien comme les autres.

Je décidai de quitter le bureau d'Isabella avant de ne commettre quelques actes malheureux, le cœur lourd de m'être fait avoir comme un adolescent sans expérience.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas à mon bureau et décidai de quitter le cabinet le plus rapidement possible afin de m'éloigner d'_elle_.

Vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle, je fus surpris d'être arrivé chez moi entier. Je ne parlai ni à Carmen ni à mon fils, n'assistant pas au dîner, préférant m'enfermer dans ma chambre afin de ruminer mes sombres pensées.

A croire que je ne pouvais pas être heureux. A croire que je n'arriverais pas à gérer convenablement ma vie. A croire que tout ce que je touchais n'était voué qu'à être détruit.

J'étais déçu.

J'étais triste.

J'étais désillusionné.

Et c'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Lorsque je me levai, le lendemain, je fus surpris de voir qu'il était déjà neuf heures. J'avais oublié d'activer mon réveil la veille, j'étais donc en retard pour la réunion hebdomadaire. Je sautai précipitamment du lit avant de foncer sous la douche et de prendre un petit-déjeuner léger. Une fois prêt à partir, je pris les clés de ma Volvo, me dirigeai vers mon garage et pénétrai dans mon véhicule.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que mon esprit dériva vers Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point je m'étais trompé sur son compte. A quel point son physique d'ange m'avait induit à l'erreur. A quel point je m'étais laissé avoir par son attitude si douce, si sérieuse, si timide.

Alors que la colère avait été prédominante la veille, en ce beau mercredi c'était surtout la déception qui se faisait sentir en moi. J'avais tellement réfléchi à une potentielle relation sérieuse avec elle que je m'étais brûlé moi-même les ailes. D'un autre côté, heureusement que je m'étais rendu compte de sa fourberie avant d'avoir entamé un autre rapprochement, autre que physique, avec elle.

Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais c'était de ne plus la voir, ne plus lui parler, bref ne plus avoir de contact avec elle. Et pour cela, je devais parler avec Jasper.

Mon arrivée au bureau se passa sans encombre, Jessica était à son bureau, me lançant, comme à sa bonne vieille habitude, un « bonjour » d'une voix qui se voulait aguicheuse et je fonçai vers la salle de réunion. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Angela, les larmes aux yeux, dans les bras de Ben qui semblait la réconforter tandis que Jasper semblait garder son calme malgré ses poings serrés. Evidemment, je compris de suite la raison d'un tel bouleversement lorsque j'aperçus un exemplaire du « Seattle Times » sur la table :

-Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant, lançai-je en signe de bonjour avant de m'installer en face de mon meilleur ami.

-C'est horrible, sanglota Angela.

-Justement, coupai-je, je voulais en parler seul-à-seul avec Jasper mais vu que vous êtes au courant, je veux que vous connaissiez mon point de vue.

Mes trois collègues me regardèrent sérieusement, attendant que je m'explique :

-Vu que nous ne pouvons pas la virer pour ces motifs avant la fin de son contrat, commençai-je en montrant hargneusement le journal, je suggère que nous ne communiquions avec Isabella que si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Les réunions hebdomadaires devront se dérouler dans le plus grand calme et professionnalisme possible car malgré tout le cabinet passe avant tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward ? demanda Angela d'une voix blanche.

-Ce que je raconte ? demandai-je intrigué. C'est pourtant simple, souris-je, je ne veux pas qu'Isabella fouine dans nos affaires. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à une garce pareille, à une manipulatrice hors pair et surtout pourvue d'un égoïsme sans borne. Je suis d'ailleurs bien content qu'elle ait comprit hier ce que je lui ai dit, vu qu'elle est absente à la réunion de ce matin.

-Angela, Ben, répliqua Jasper d'un ton froid à l'encontre du couple qui allait ouvrir la bouche, veuillez rejoindre vos bureau s'il vous plait.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle de réunion, sous mon regard surpris puis fixai mes prunelles dans ceux gris acier de mon meilleur ami.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Bella hier soir, puisqu'apparemment tu es l'un des responsables de son état ? me questionna-t-il, mauvais.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ?

-Réponds à ma question Edward, insista-t-il.

-Il se passe qu'hier soir j'ai eu la visite de Félix McDonalds, le stagiaire d'Amun Setouf et qu'il m'a apporté un exemplaire du « Seattle Times » qu'il aurait subtilisé en entendant que ça parlait de notre cabinet. Après avoir lu l'article et après avoir eu confirmation de ce qui était écrit dedans par ma connaissance, je suis allé voir Isabella dans son bureau afin de lui le fin fond de ma pensée, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Que lui as-tu dit ? s'impatienta Jasper.

-Grosso modo, ce que je viens de vous dire avant que tu ne dises au couple Cheney de quitter la salle de réunion.

-Donc, résuma-t-il en me fixant intensément, tu l'as insulté, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de s'expliquer ?

-M'expliquer quoi ? m'emportai-je. Elle nous a caché qu'elle avait un fils ! Elle en a honte alors qu'elle devrait plutôt avoir honte d'elle-même pour ce qu'elle a fait au père de ce Lucas ! Putain il avait une chance d'avoir une famille et elle, elle brise tout ! Ce n'est qu'une salope, une…

-Bella n'est pas Tanya, Edward, coupa Jasper.

-Quoi ?

-Bella n'est pas Tanya, répéta le blond.

-Je sais très bien qu'Isabella n'est pas Tanya, là n'est pas la question !

-Oh que si, rit doucement l'avocat. Tu mélanges tout, ne crois que ce que tu veux croire, mais il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça, Edward.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Je parle du fait que tu es amoureux d'une fille exceptionnelle et que tu as tout simplement peur de te l'avouer car tu ne veux plus souffrir. Mais Bella n'est pas Tanya, loin de là.

-J'_étais_ amoureux d'elle mais j'ai ouvert les yeux avant de me casser les dents ! rageai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Mais c'est fini et s'il le faut, je prendrais le parti de ce James Hunter afin qu'il récupère la garde de son fils comme il aurait dû l'avoir des années auparavant !

-Je t'ai connu plus observateur, soupira Jasper, las. Bella n'a jamais caché son fils, et tu aurais été au courant si tu avais jeté un coup d'œil à son CV. Et elle n'a certainement pas honte de son fils, vu qu'elle assiste à tous ses entraînements de base-ball et joue à la parfaite « mère supportrice » avec ta sœur sans parler que son bureau est rempli de photos de famille. Quant à ce _James Hunter_, si je pose la main sur lui, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, ahuri. Mais elle t'a aussi manipulé ce n'est pas possible !

-Tu sais Edward, tu es une personne qui arrive très facilement à cerner les gens, à les comprendre, mais sur Bella tu te plantes sur toute la ligne.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a menti et qu'elle a séparé son fils de son père, coupai-je une nouvelle fois fou de rage.

-Tu te voiles la face, s'exclama Jasper en me lançant un regard furieux, comme tu refusais de voir que Tanya te trompait devant toi ! J'ai fermé ma bouche quand tu t'es disputé avec tes parents, avec Alice ! Dieu que j'aurais dû te remettre à ta place !

-Jazz, menaçai-je.

-Non, Edward ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu as tourné le dos à ta famille alors qu'elle se préoccupait de toi, qu'elle t'aimait à en perdre la raison, qu'elle voulait t'aider à élever William et te faire comprendre que Tanya n'était pas une fille pour toi ! Ta mère et Alice sont les plus touchées par les conneries que tu leur as crachées au visage, mais c'est Carlisle qui m'a convaincu de rester en contact avec toi afin que je leur donne de tes nouvelles, parce que figure-toi que je m'apprêtai à t'en coller une pour tout le mal que tu as infligé à ma femme et à tes parents ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de rentrer chez toi et de voir ton épouse en larmes n'arrêtant pas de se demander pourquoi son frère ne l'aimait plus, pourquoi elle lui faisait du mal alors qu'elle voulait t'aider, pourquoi elle se sentait coupable alors que c'était Tanya la source de_ tous tes malheurs_ ? De voir ta belle-mère contempler une photo de famille en pleurant silencieusement pendant que ton beau-père s'enferme dans son bureau pour ne pas nous montrer ses larmes ? Tu traites Bella d'égoïste mais tu es bien pire !

Il jeta un dossier devant moi, me laissant complètement abasourdi :

-Je ne vais pas te laisser accumuler plus d'erreurs de jugement que tu n'en as déjà, Edward. Maintenant, ouvre ce dossier et ouvre les yeux !

Rien que le nom du dossier me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, mais les paroles de Jasper résonnaient dans ma tête et c'est en soupirant, afin de me donner du courage, que j'ouvris le document.

Dire que j'étais choqué était un euphémisme. Plus je lisais, plus j'étais horrifié et plus je me haïssais.

Bella était vraiment la femme que j'imaginai qu'elle était avant de tout remettre en question à cause d'un stupide article.

J'avais sous les yeux, toutes les preuves de son innocence.

Le rapport de police expliquant qu'elle avait été violée après avoir été droguée avec divers stupéfiants n'était rien face à celui des différents médecins et psychologues qui l'avaient suivi durant sa grossesse : Vu les fortes doses des drogues que son agresseur lui avait fait ingurgiter avant son agression, et malgré le lavage d'estomac, la pilule du lendemain, injectée lors de son séjour à l'hôpital, avait été inefficace.

Les médecins n'avaient donc découvert sa grossesse que trop tard, rendant impossible un quelconque avortement, plongeant Bella dans la dépression. Selon le docteur Gerandy, elle aurait refusé de manger, de boire, refusait même de parler, s'enfermant dans un monde où personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait accès. Nombreux cauchemars, crises d'angoisses et de pleurs, Bella n'avait pas été épargnée.

Même si, à cause des drogues, Bella ne se souvenait plus de son viol, elle ne supportait pas les contacts avec des inconnus de sexe masculin et même son père avait du mal à s'approcher d'elle, l'obligeant ainsi, à la faire interner à l'hôpital où on l'obligeait au moins à manger. Seuls son frère Emmett et un certain Jacob Black, son meilleur ami pouvait l'approcher même si elle ne leur parlait qu'au bout de son quatrième mois de grossesse et encore, elle ne leur adressait que deux ou trois mots à chaque fois.

Mais c'était un début.

A cause de son viol, évidemment, elle haïssait l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, se privant de tout pour essayer de le tuer, parce qu'il étaitle fruit de son agression et malgré ses différentes séances avec des psychologues. Bella n'accepta son enfant qu'à l'accouchement, comprenant que ce n'était pas la faute à son fils si James l'avait attaqué durant cette soirée d'étudiante, et qu'après tout, c'était tout de même son fils et que maintenant elle était responsable d'un petit être.

C'était son fils qui l'avait ramené à la lumière.

Je ne pouvais pas en lire plus, mais je le fis quand même.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point je m'étais trompé. A quel point j'avais fait souffrir Bella à l'insulter à cause de son passé, d'un passé que j'ignorai totalement. J'aurai dû lui poser des questions, mais mon caractère impulsif m'avait précédé.

J'avais encore tout gâché.

_« Bella Swan est une fille complètement effacée, timide et introvertie. Beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autour mais elle ne les voyait pas, préférant se consacrer entièrement à ses études. »_

_« Bella n'est pas du genre à sortir avec des amis, elle préfère rester seule dans sa chambre afin de lire tranquillement. »_

_« Bella n'aime pas aller vers les gens. Le peu d'amis qu'elle a sont des connaissances d'Emmett qui essaie d'ouvrir sa petite sœur au monde, même s'il le fait contre sa volonté. »_

_« Bella est la personne la plus altruiste que je n'ai jamais rencontré, gentille et si prévenante. »_

_« Bella est une travailleuse, qui ne se soucie pas de l'image qu'elle peut montrer aux gens. Elle souhaite et ira loin dans la vie, j'espère juste que ce qu'il lui est arrivé ne l'empêchera pas de réussir comme elle le mérite. »_

Beaucoup d'attestations juridiques avaient été écrites par des amis, des connaissances et même des professeurs de Bella afin de témoigner pour elle et plus je lisais, plus j'en apprenais sur son compte.

Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?

Comment ai-je pu être aussi minable ?

-Qu'ai-je fait Jasper ? murmurai-je abattu.

-Tu as jugé -et condamné- sans connaître les détails. Tout comme tu as jugé –et condamné- ta famille sans chercher les motivations de leurs actions. Tu sais Edward, souffla doucement mon ami, je t'en ai voulu et t'en veux encore de te voir réagir comme un môme. J'aimerai que tu comprennes que tu as maintenant vingt-sept ans, que tu es père, et que tu as des responsabilités envers ton fils que tu as renié, envers ta famille qui t'a toujours soutenu et aimé malgré tout ce que tu as fait et envers Bella que tu as fait souffrir alors qu'elle souffrait déjà à cause de son passé. J'aimerai que tu répares toutes tes erreurs car contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'est jamais trop tard pour demander pardon.

-Ils ne me pardonneront jamais, soupirai-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas en te morfondant dans ton coin qu'ils te pardonneront, constata Jasper, mais je sais que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, ta famille te pardonnera car elle t'aime plus que tout. En ce qui concerne Bella, si tu veux vraiment d'elle dans ta vie, il va falloir te battre car cette histoire l'a énormément perturbée. Toi qui as l'habitude de tout avoir sans vraiment batailler, ça va te forger le caractère, plaisanta-t-il.

-M'ouais, dis-je, soudain las. Je… Je vais rentrer chez moi et réfléchir à tout ça si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Tout ce que je te demande Edward c'est de réparer tes erreurs et te battre pour ta famille et Bella, conclut Jasper.

-Merci encore Jazz, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, mais surtout, pardonne-moi. Désolé d'avoir été aussi con ! Je ferais tout pour rattraper mes sept années d'orgueil et de peur, je te le promets.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ed', tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir trop longtemps, rit-il. Mais un conseil : Sois patient et persévérant envers Bella car j'ignore si elle va t'écouter, ni accepter tes excuses.

-Je vais arrêter d'être minable et je vais me battre comme un homme, acquiesçai-je. Je vais assumer toutes les conséquences de mes actes.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! sourit mon meilleur ami.

C'est ainsi que je quittai le cabinet et rejoignis ma maison : Perdu dans mes pensées.

J'avais laissé mon passé empiéter sur mon jugement de Bella et maintenant je m'en mordais les doigts. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'expliquer avec cette dernière, mais il allait falloir que je lui parle de mon passé, de ce qui s'était passé avec Tanya, lui expliquer mes insécurités, mes peurs en espérant qu'elle me pardonne mais surtout, qu'elle me donne une seconde chance.

Je m'enfermai de nouveau dans mon bureau, tout en remuant dans ma tête divers scénarios de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je parvenais à discuter avec Bella mais aussi avec ma famille. Tout d'abord, je devais m'occuper de mon fils, revêtir le rôle que j'aurais dû porter il y a sept ans. D'ailleurs, une enveloppe donnée par Carmen me narguait sur mon bureau depuis deux-trois jours, me rappelant que ça avait un rapport avec William. Je m'empressai de la lire, espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une lettre de madame Litt me disant que mon fils avait des problèmes, mais je fus intrigué lorsque je tirais une lettre accompagnée de plusieurs feuilles de partition :

_« A l'attention du papa de William,_

_Bonjour,_

_Je suis Isabella Swan, la maman de Lucas, le meilleur ami de votre fils depuis que nous avons déménagé, en mars, à Seattle._

_Je me permets de vous faire parvenir cette lettre afin de vous faire part d'un projet que madame Litt, la maîtresse de nos garçons, a mis en place récemment : Plusieurs groupes de deux ou trois enfants, accompagnés de leur(s) parent(s) doivent chanter une chanson en public (pour mon plus grand malheur) et j'ai appris que vous aussi vous jouiez du piano. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous forcez à participer, sauf si vous le souhaitez, mais je voudrais vous demander d'assistez à la fête de fin d'année de l'école afin de voir votre fils chanter sur scène._

_Je sais que vous avez des petits problèmes de communication avec William, mais il est important pour un enfant de voir son père assister à ce genre d'évènements, surtout lorsqu'on voit ses autres camarades accompagnés de leurs deux parents alors que lui se retrouve seul, même si ma famille et moi sommes là pour lui._

_Je peux comprendre que vous ayez souffert par le passé, mais il faut avancer car vous êtes responsable d'un petit garçon et ce petit garçon a besoin de vous, même s'il ne vous le dit pas, alors je vous le demande, pour lui, à défaut de m'accompagner au piano pendant que nos garçons chantent, venez voir le spectacle et montrez-lui que vous êtes fier de lui._

_William a besoin de son père._

_Isabella. »_

J'étais scotché.

Si j'avais encore des doutes sur Bella et le fait qu'elle avait probablement honte de son fils, il fut balayé par cette lettre.

Et dire que si je l'avais lu lorsque Carmen me l'avait donné j'aurais appris plus tôt qu'elle avait un garçon. Je ne l'aurais pas incendié comme je l'ai fait, je lui aurais juste demandé des explications avant même que Félix ne vienne me voir. J'aurais pu empêcher ça.

Mais je ne l'avais pas fait.

Tout comme je n'avais pas lu son CV.

Je m'étais enfermé dans ma bulle, ne prêtant guère attention au monde qui m'entourait.

Je relisais la lettre encore et encore, savourant le léger parfum qu'elle dégageait, admirant la fine écriture de ma douce Bella avant de me rendre compte d'un détail : _« Lucas, le meilleur ami de votre fils »_. C'était chez Bella que mon fils allait dormir les week-ends ? C'était Bella qui s'occupait de mon fils à ma place ?

Même sans cette lettre, si j'avais prêté plus attention à William, j'aurais appris de lui que Bella avait un fils.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiot ? A croire que quelqu'un là haut, pour ne pas dire Dieu, le Destin ou autres idées en tout genre, avait décidé de se venger de mes nombreuses erreurs, me montrer que si j'avais su être un adulte responsable il y a sept ans, j'aurais pu tout éviter.

Je fonçai vers la chambre de William. Je voulais parler avec lui, tout lui expliquer, me faire pardonner car j'avais enfin compris qu'il était enfin temps de tout arranger.

J'étais prêt.

Mais la pièce était vide et c'est en m'approchant du lit que je me rappelais que mon fils passait la journée avec son ami.

Avec Lucas et Bella.

Avant de retourner dans mon bureau, mon regard se posa sur un étrange cahier, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses cahiers scolaires. Je m'approchai et l'ouvrai, intrigué, découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime, le journal de William.

Ce que j'y lisais me montrait l'étendu de mes erreurs, à quel point j'avais brisé mon propre fils, mais aussi à quel point Bella et Lucas avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire, à l'aider à se reconstruire. Les premières pages m'arrachèrent des larmes, d'autres des petits sourires, telles des phrases disant qu'il voulait meprêter Bella où d'autres ou il me montrait à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il la considérait déjà comme une mère, sa maman de cœur.

J'avais déjà compris que je devais réparer mes erreurs, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'en avais vraiment pris conscience et c'était décidé, j'allai être présent pour mon fils, ma famille et récupérer Bella coûte que coûte, quitte à ce que ça me prenne des années pour tout obtenir.

.

.

.

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu en écrivant le point de vue d'Edward vu que ses émotions et pensées sont assez contradictoires, tout au long de ce chapitre, à cause de ce qu'il se passe…**

**Dans tous les cas vous l'aurez compris, c'est à cause de Tanya qu'Edward s'est enflammé contre Bella, mais maintenant, il va tout faire pour se faire pardonner… On va donc, tout doucement mais sûrement, voir notre couple préféré évoluer positivement, même s'il y aura pas mal d'embûches^^**

**Bisous à tous et MERCI ENCORE DE ME LIRE !**

**Merci à ma Bêta adorée, Lenerol, qui corrige toutes mes petites fautes^^**

**Katty**


	13. Le soutien de ses proches

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Petit certes, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle un « chapitre de transition »^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Katty**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Le soutien de ses proches**

**PdV de Bella :**

La matinée fut reposante. Emmett, à sa bonne vieille habitude, m'avait ramené chez moi pour que je puisse prendre une douche et me changer. Je pus remettre un bon vieux jean avec un petit pull bleu et ma vieille paire de baskets. J'étais à l'aise dans ma tenue et ça me permettait de mieux me détendre.

Nous allâmes, après, taper quelques balles dans un box de baseball et même si je n'étais pas douée, ça m'avait permis de rire un peu.

Mon frère me connaissait si bien.

Certes il savait quoi faire pour me faire enrager mais il connaissait aussi les boutons sur lesquels appuyer pour me calmer.

Il était le grand frère idéal et je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel de l'avoir donné.

Nous ne parlâmes pas des sujets qui fâchent. Après tout, il savait que mon dossier était en béton, vu que je l'avais monté avec le soutien d'Aro Volturi, et que Jasper saurait très bien me défendre.

Et j'étais rassurée.

Cependant, j'avais beau être quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant, j'étais peut-être prête à me battre pour mon fils, je ne pouvais empêcher la peur d'envahir mon être lorsque je croisais les yeux chocolat de Lucas qui arrivait chez « _Uley's and Black's » _où nous attendions nos amis et garçons pour manger.

Pour la première fois, lorsque je vis mon fils, je me remémorais cette nuit où tout avait changé :

Je m'étais réveillée, le lendemain de cette soirée maudite -à moitié dévêtue, limite comateuse et sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille- en commençant à faire des crises d'angoisses. J'étais terrifiée parce que j'ignorai ce qu'il s'était passé mais se fut pire lorsqu'à l'hôpital on m'annonçait qu'on m'avait droguée et violée.

Ca ne faisait même pas trois mois que j'avais emménagé chez Charlie.

J'avais à peine dix-sept ans et étais vierge sur toutes les facettes d'une relation avec un homme et j'avais été violée.

Un inconnu m'avait pris mon premier baiser, mes premières caresses, ma première fois.

Tout.

Il ne restait plus rien en moi de pur.

Renée, évidemment, voulait que je revienne à Phoenix mais c'était hors de question. Pourquoi aller dans une grande ville où j'aurais mille fois plus de contacts avec les gens qu'à Forks ? Alors ma mère m'avait écouté, où plutôt suivi les conseils des médecins qui me voyaient faire des crises d'angoisses lorsque l'on annonçait mon départ pour l'Arizona, lui disant qu'il serait plus judicieux de me laisser me rétablir avant d'envisager ce déménagement.

J'allais mieux au fur et à mesure du temps.

Ça aidait de ne pas se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé même si j'avais du mal à me laisser approcher par la gente masculine, mais tout empira lorsque je crus avoir une gastroentérite.

Charlie m'emmena à l'hôpital afin de me faire consulter et prescrire des médicaments, mais les médecins nous révélèrent que j'étais enceinte suite à une échographie.

Enceinte.

Enceinte de plus de quinze semaines, soit trop tard pour un avortement.

Dire que ma grossesse s'était très mal passée était un euphémisme. Je refusais de manger, de boire, de prendre des vitamines ou autres médicaments prescrits par la gynécologue en plus de faire plusieurs dépressions. J'avais dû rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à l'accouchement vu le danger que j'étais pour le bébé et moi-même. J'avais recommencé à manger qu'après les supplications d'Emmett et Jacob, les deux personnes que je laissai m'approcher et avec qui j'échangeai les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, juste pour ne pas leur faire trop de peine.

C'est ainsi aussi que j'appris à faire confiance à Rosalie.

Elle venait me voir à l'hôpital le plus possible entre ses cours et Royce, elle me redonna confiance en moi au fur et à mesure du temps. C'était même Rosalie qui m'avait permis de mieux accepter le bébé que je portais, m'expliquant que ce petit être n'y était pour rien dans ce qui m'était arrivé et que ce n'était pas parce que son géniteur était un violeur qu'il en serait un. Que tout dépendait de l'éducation que je lui donnerai. Car oui, c'était Rosalie qui m'avait persuadé de garder mon fils et de ne pas le faire adopter car elle était persuadée qu'un jour j'allais m'en mordre les doigts si je le faisais.

L'accouchement se passa sans encombre. Mon fils était né en pleine santé : quarante-huit centimètres pour trois kilos cent, alors que moi j'étais extrêmement maigre et en carence de pas mal de choses. Charlie avait beaucoup paniqué et ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était moi qui était faible alors que Lucas était au meilleur de sa forme. La sage-femme nous expliqua que le bébé, quand la mère ne le nourrissait pas assez, puisait de lui-même ce qu'il lui fallait dans les réserves de cette dernière, grâce à son instinct de survie.

Les deux années qui suivirent furent plutôt éprouvantes vu que j'étudiais à la maison, travaillais dans le magasin de sport des Newton tout en m'occupant de Lucas. Les professeurs du lycée étaient vraiment compréhensifs et m'aidaient énormément, me faisant obtenir avec beaucoup de succès mon diplôme avant de me laisser entrer en faculté de droit à Seattle.

Heureusement qu'Emmett avait emménagé dans un trois pièces à Redmond puisqu'il me proposa de vivre chez lui, m'évitant les recherches d'un appartement. Mais il nous quitta, rejoignant l'équipe des Mariners, une année plus tard. Heureusement que j'avais eu une année pour travailler comme une forcenée afin d'avoir les moyens financiers pour payer la garderie de Lucas, le loyer et autres charges vu que Charlie ne gagnait pas beaucoup pour pouvoir m'aider, que Renée ne travaillait pas et que je ne voulais pas d'aide de Phil.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je me mis à travailler chez _« Uley's and Black's »_, petit bar-restaurant ouvert par Billy et Jacob Black-Sam et Emily Uley, qui avaient décidés de me suivre à Seattle afin _« d'initier les visages pâles à la nourriture indienne » _alors que je savais très bien qu'ils voulaient, Jacob en particulier, juste m'avoir à l'œil et m'aider. C'était d'ailleurs Sue Clearwater qui s'occupait de mon fils quand la garderie était fermée et que je ne pouvais le faire moi-même et j'étais vraiment reconnaissante envers tous ceux qui m'avaient aidé_._

-Maman est dans la lune on dirait, s'esclaffa Jacob à l'encontre de mon fils et de William qui riaient aux éclats. Hey ma belle, ça va ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille quand il me prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il releva ma tête et scruta mes yeux avant de soupirer :

-Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête, ok ?

C'était ce que j'aimais chez Jacob, il me connaissait par cœur et savait que ça ne servait à rien de me forcer à parler si je n'en avais pas envie.

-Mais Jacob c'est pas l'amoureux de Leah ? demanda William.

-Oui, répondis-je en riant, Jacob n'est que mon meilleur ami.

-Tu ne disais pas ça il y a cinq ans, susurra ce dernier à mon oreille.

-Jacob, dis-je faussement outrée en lui en fonçant mon coude dans les côtes tandis qu'il s'écroulait de rire.

-Ca va maman ? demanda Lucas en me regardant attentivement.

-Oui je vais bien mon chéri, lui répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. J'ai juste beaucoup travaillé et je suis un peu fatiguée. C'est tout.

Je savais que mon fils remarquait facilement quand je n'allais pas très bien mais le fait de bien le rassurer calmait ses inquiétudes.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? demanda William.

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui nous allons tous à la patinoire ! s'exclama Emmett.

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Ben oui, expliqua mon frère, rien de mieux qu'une bonne petite balade sur la glace pour passer une bonne journée ! Et on ne réplique pas ! ajouta-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Alice en entrant dans le restaurant accompagnée de son mari.

-Tata ! Tonton ! cria William en courant dans leur direction.

Le petit lutin le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, ce qui fit sourire son neveu, avant de faire la même chose à Lucas tandis que Jasper ébouriffa les cheveux des deux garçons en même temps :

-Alors les terreurs, vous allez bien ? leur demanda-t-il.

-OUI ! répondirent-ils fortement.

-Et tu sais quoi ? demanda William en souriant grandement.

-Non, quoi ? s'amusa l'avocat.

-On va tous à la patinoire après manger ! C'est pas cool ça ?

-C'est trop cool, dit Alice en sautillant partout, j'ai bien fait de mettre un pantalon, j'ai failli mettre une jupe et une jupe c'est pas super jolie et pratique dans une patinoire.

-Tu es jolie même quand tu portes un pantalon Alice, complimenta mon fils.

-Tu es trop chou, toi !

-Hey Lucas, Alice est mariée alors n'essaie même pas de me la voler ! plaisanta Jasper en serrant sa femme contre lui.

-Ah dommage, répondit-il. Pas grave il y a encore Leah, Sue et Emily.

-Et pas moi ? m'indignai-je faussement.

-Non toi tu es ma maman que j'aimerai toute ma vie et que je réveillerais tous les matins ! Et puis je t'ai dit que je peux pas être ton Milo.

-Milo ? questionna Rosalie.

-Milo Thatch du dessin animé _« Atlantide, l'empire perdu » _de Walt Disney, développai-je. Lucas dit que je suis la princesse Kida et que c'est mon futur amoureux qui doit être Milo et pas lui. Et devine à qui il t'associe Em'.

-Si toi tu es Kida, je suis le roi des Atlantes.

-Mais non ! contra Lucas, c'est pépé Charlie le roi des Atlantes. Toi tu es Gaëtan « la taupe ».

-Quoi ? rugit mon frère. Tu plaisantes, non ?

-Ben en faite je voulais que tu sois Amadou Gentil, mais tu n'es pas médecin et tu aimes le poisson. Alors c'est Jacob le docteur, moi je suis « Mr boum » et toi « la taupe » ! Et Rosalie c'est Audrey Ramirez la mécanicienne mais avec la beauté d'Helga Sinclair car elle est trop belle aussi mais toi Rose tu es gentille pas comme elle.

-Je suis dégoûté, s'indigna faussement Emmett. Hey madame Placard, lança-t-il à Leah qui faisait le service, dit à monsieur Cookie Farrsworth le cuistot, que j'ai faim et que je prévois de beaucoup manger. Alors qu'il se mette derrière les fourneaux.

_-« Je réponds au téléphone mais je ne prends pas vos messages privés, compris ! »_

-Pas mal Leah, m'exclamai-je sous le regard incrédule d'Emmett. J'ignorai que tu connaissais des répliques d'_Atlantide_.

-Oh, tu sais avec Jacob je suis obligée ! vendit-elle sous les protestations de mon meilleur ami.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance très festive et ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être dans une ambiance détendue. Je savais très bien que tous les adultes de notre table connaissaient ma situation mais, au lieu de me stresser, j'étais à l'aise, même avec Alice que je ne connaissais pas depuis longtemps car ils me montraient tous leur soutien.

Nous rîmes énormément, parlant des différents dessins-animés qui nous avaient marqués durant notre enfance puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la patinoire où nous passâmes tout l'après-midi.

Evidemment, je tombai énormément alors je m'installai dans les tribunes et regardai les autres patiner, profitant d'être loin d'eux pour les prendre en photo sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps, Alice et Rosalie me rejoignirent et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien avant que cette dernière ne me pose la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le repas :

-Dis-moi Bella, comment ça se fait que Jasper soit ton avocat et pas Edward ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien lui et toi, sourit-elle d'un air entendu.

Edward.

Je l'avais oublié, _lui_, à cause de toute cette histoire.

Puis je me remémorais tout ce qu'il m'avait craché au visage et mon visage perdit de son sourire.

-Bella ? s'inquiéta Rosalie.

Et dire que je commençai à ouvrir mon cœur à ce con, que je m'étais attaché à cet idiot sans cervelle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire confiance à ce qui était écrit dans ce journal sans me demander des explications avant. Bordel, c'était écrit dans mon CV que j'avais un fils, je ne l'avais jamais caché, surtout que j'avais pleins de photos de lui dans mon bureau. Certes, je ne lui en parlais pas mais il ne me posait pas de question non plus !

J'étais vraiment déçue de son comportement.

Et encore une fois, on m'avait prouvé qu'il valait mieux que je reste seule qu'être mal accompagnée. Ca évitait de vraiment souffrir en cas d'échec.

-Bella ? insista mon amie.

-Excuse-moi Rose, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça. Alors, tu réponds à ma question ?

-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que j'étais au courant du contenu de l'article de Mike Newton depuis hier soir. C'est Edward qui m'avait apporté une copie tout en me disant de gentilles choses qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, ironisai-je.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna la belle blonde, intriguée.

-En gros il a dit que j'étais une salope qui a séparé mon fils de son père, que j'avais honte de Lucas et que j'étais une grande manipulatrice.

-Quoi ? s'énerva Rosalie en serrant les poings tandis qu'Alice mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée.

-Tu as très bien entendu, soupirai-je. Le pire c'est que je tiens encore à lui malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner, pas après qu'il m'ait jugé et insulté sans me connaître.

-Non, mais quel idiot.

-Ouais je sais. Quel gâchis !

-Mais attends, coupa Alice, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus que de simples amis, non ?

-Edward a failli l'embrasser après un entretien avec mon ex-mari, dit Rosalie.

-Rose ! M'exclamai-je en la foudroyant du regard.

-Et ils ont plusieurs fois couchés ensemble, avoua-t-elle dans un immense sourire.

-QUOI ? Hurla Alice.

-Ne la force pas à répéter, s'il te plait, suppliai-je rouge de honte en voyant plusieurs regards se poser sur nous.

-Tu as couché avec Edward et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'insurgea Alice. Je croyais qu'on était amies toutes les deux !

-Oui mais tu es la femme de Jasper et Jasper est le meilleur ami d'Edward ! expliquai-je. De plus, personne d'autre n'est au courant à part vous deux.

-Edward n'est pas seulement le meilleur ami de mon mari, souffla tristement Alice.

Rosalie et moi la regardions, intriguées par ses paroles.

-Alice ? appelai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu le connais ?

-Je… Je voudrais tout t'expliquer mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, commença-t-elle. Mais sache qu'Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il a juste eu un passé qui l'a énormément fait souffrir et c'est à cause de son passé qu'il n'a pas confiance aux autres.

-Mais…

-Bella, me coupa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car je ne veux pas que tu le juges sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de l'écouter quand il viendra s'excuser, car il viendra te voir.

-On verra, dis-je, dubitative.

-Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles quand tu apprendras la vérité à son sujet, ajouta le petit lutin en me fixant intensément.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas car je connais les raisons qui t'ont poussées à me cacher certains éléments, la rassurai-je en lui faisant un sourire.

-Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, dans notre aimable établissement, s'exclama une voix masculine dans les enceintes de la patinoire. J'espère que vous passez tous un bon moment ! Suite à une demande, je voudrais dédicacer la prochaine chanson à une ravissante jeune femme, Bella Swan ! Ecoute chérie, cette chanson est pour toi !

Je regardai mon frère qui me faisait un clin d'œil sous les rires de nos amis et des deux petits garçons. J'étais sûre que c'était encore un coup de sa part. J'attendais donc, avec appréhension, la musique qu'il avait choisi pour moi.

Je m'esclaffai bruyamment lorsque les premières notes de « Y.M.C.A. » des Village People retentirent dans la patinoire.

Ça, c'était un sacré bon moyen de faire remonter mon moral à bloc !

.

.

.

**Pour ceux qui n'avait pas encore compris, j'adore le dessin animé « Atlantide, l'Empire perdu » de Walt Disney et je conseille à ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu de le regarder car il est magnifique ! **_**(« Il est content Gaëtan ! ») **_**!**

**Le prochain chapitre est celui que beaucoup attendent ! Mais je n'en dévoilerais pas plus afin de jouer un peu à la sadique, hihihi !^^ A vous de voir si vous avez un esprit aussi déductif que Sherlock Holmes ! XD**

**Pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai continué mon OS du concours « Edward et Bella, une rencontre-une nuit » d'Allocop' intitulé « Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com », à voir sur mon profil.**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore et encore de lire ce que j'écris et de me laisser des reviews, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Katty**


	14. Quand Lucas entend parler de l'affaire

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Beaucoup plus long que le précédent mais aussi plus dur à écrire (surtout à la fin, vous verrez pourquoi)**

**Désolée d'avance pour un ou deux gros mots que j'ai utilisé… **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Katty**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Quand Lucas entend parler de l'affaire**

Les enfants étaient heureux. Jamais ils n'avaient passé une aussi bonne journée. Emmett avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en invitant tout le monde à aller à la patinoire, surtout que les garçons avaient pu rire des diverses chutes de Bella.

William se sentait de mieux en mieux. Son père ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, mais ça changeait de l'époque où ils se disaient tout simplement bonjour. Sa vie s'améliorait et il en était vraiment content. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'était que son père ne soit pas autant présent dans sa vie que l'était Bella.

Mais il espérait que ça s'arrangerait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

Ce soir-là, vu que William dormait chez les Swan, Alice et Jasper restaient dîné avec eux, à son plus grand bonheur. Il avait toujours été seul alors voir régulièrement son oncle et sa tante le rendait fou de joie. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une grande famille dont Bella aurait été sa mère et Lucas son frère.

Et cette idée lui fit chaud au cœur.

Pendant que les femmes cuisinaient, les garçons jouaient au jeu de l'oie. Ils riaient beaucoup tout en discutant de la journée qui venait de se terminer. C'est à ce moment là que William avoua ne jamais avoir regardé le fameux dessin-animé préféré des Swan « _Atlantide, l'empire perdu_ » alors Bella lança le dvd sous les cris de joie des enfants.

-Alors, quel est ton personnage préféré, William ? lui demanda Bella pendant que le générique de fin défilait.

-Gaëtan « la taupe » ! s'exclama-t-il. Il me fait beaucoup rire ! Mais j'aime beaucoup Milo.

Ce que William ne disait pas c'était qu'il aurait aimé, vu que Bella était identifiée à la princesse Kida, que son père soit son Milo Thatch, mais il préféra se taire, ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs où révéler ses rêves de grande famille unie à Lucas et Bella.

-Maman, tu peux faire Mr « boum » ? Tu sais quand il explique pourquoi il aime les explosifs. Tu verras Will' elle l'imite trop bien.

Bella soupira, faisant semblant d'être exaspérée mais les enfants voyaient son sourire, alors ils patientèrent calmement malgré l'excitation qui les gagnait peu à peu :

-_« Ma famille, elle avait une boutique de fleurs : Orchidées royales des tropiques, magnolias, roses anglaises Watson… Un jour, je compose des corsages, des petits bouquets, trois douzaines, pour, vous savez, le bal des Débutants que les filles, là, elles portent au poignet. Et toutes les cinq minutes 'je veux ci', 'je veux ça', 'non, ça ne va pas avec ma robe', le cauchemar. Enfin bref. Un jour, chez le traiteur chinois à côté, il y a eu, je ne sais quoi, une fuite de gaz, BOUM, plus de traiteur chinois. J'ai décollé et je suis passé au travers de la fenêtre. Pour moi c'était un signe de la providence. Et oui j'ai trouvé ma voie dans ce BOUM. »_

Les enfants riaient aux éclats vu que Bella imitait assez bien l'accent italien de Vincenzo Santorini tout en faisant à la perfection les gestes qu'il faisait dans le film. La jeune femme les rejoignit très vite dans leur rigolade, leur humeur joyeuse étant contagieuse.

-Allez les garçons, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, demain vous avez école !

-Bonne nuit Bella, souffla William.

-Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit mes chéris, leur répondit-elle en quittant la chambre de Lucas où ils essayèrent de s'endormir.

Lucas, lui, était vraiment heureux de la journée qu'il venait de passer et souriait en repensant aux pitreries de son oncle Emmett à la patinoire quand ce dernier faisait la chorégraphie de « Y.M.C.A. » des Village People pendant que tous les enfants qui patinaient se regroupaient autour de lui pour l'acclamer.

William, quant à lui, essayait d'imaginer quelle serait sa vie si son papa et Bella avaient été ensembles, si au lieu de l'appeler par son prénom, il pouvait appeler la jeune femme « maman ». Il s'imaginait sauter dans le lit de ses parents avec Lucas afin de les réveiller. Il se voyait, tous les quatre, en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner, manger au restaurant, aller à la patinoire…

C'est d'ailleurs sur ces images que le petit garçon blond rejoignit doucement les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, William fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui lui caressait les cheveux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, il put voir Bella le regarder avec un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu briller avec une telle intensité : de l'amour.

-Bonjour William, souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Bonjour maman, répondit-il sans s'en rendre compte avant de serrer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, remarquant son erreur. Désolé, continua-t-il.

-Hey, dit calmement Bella en continuant ses caresses. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de m'appeler comme ça. Ca me touche énormément, tu sais. Si tu veux, on va passer un accord, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. Si tu le veux, bien sûr, je te donne la permission de m'appeler « maman » dès que tu franchis le seuil de ma maison, ça te va ?

-C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit ?

-C'est qui ta maman de cœur ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est toi !

-Alors oui, tu as le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

William sauta dans les bras de Bella et la serra de toutes ses petites forces contre lui :

-Je t'aime maman, chuchota le petit garçon.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William. Pour toujours et quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie pas.

Puis au bout de quelques instants, Bella desserra son étreinte et regarda le petit blond :

-Et si on réveillait Lucas ?

Ils sautèrent donc tout deux sur le mini Swan qui se réveillait en sursautant avant de se prendre un oreiller sur le visage. S'en suivi une petite bataille de polochons avant que les trois personnes ne se préparent pour la journée qui venait de commencer.

Pendant que Bella était sous la douche, William révéla à son ami que cette dernière l'avait autorisé à l'appeler « maman » et, au lieu d'être jaloux comme le croyait le petit Cullen, Lucas fut fou de joie.

-Le problème, s'écria William, c'est que je ne peux pas l'appeler « maman » en dehors de ta maison.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Lucas.

-Parce que Bella n'est pas l'amoureuse de mon papa. Elle m'a dit que les gens ne comprendraient pas pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça alors que vous ne faites pas vraiment partie de ma famille pour de vrai.

-Se serait cool si ton papa et maman seraient amoureux ! T'imagine, t'aurais une vraie maman et moi un vrai papa. Et on serait de vrais frères !

-Et on vivrait tous les quatre dans la même maison ! renchérit William.

-Et on regarderait tous les soirs « Atlantide, l'empire perdu » avec nos parents.

-Et on irait tous les quatre à la patinoire.

-Et on irait tous les quatre au restaurant.

-Ce serait génial, s'enthousiasma William.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait génial ? interrogea Bella qui sortait de la salle de bain.

-Euh… réfléchit le petit blond.

-Ben qu'on est des bonnes notes aux devoirs d'hier, répondit comme si c'était une évidence le petit Lucas. _(N/B: Oh! Le petit canaillou, dans une vie antérieure, il devait être chat pour retomber si bien sur ses pattes, lol)_

-Si vous avez bien travaillé, je ne doute pas une seconde des résultats. Bon si vous êtes prêts nous partons !

Profitant du fait de monter à l'étage pour récupérer leur cartable, William se tourna vers son ami :

-Pourquoi t'a menti ?

-Ben faut pas dire à maman qu'on veut qu'elle soit amoureuse de ton papa sinon elle voudra pas le rencontrer ! expliqua-t-il. Elle aime pas quand tonton Emmett et Jacob lui présente des garçons, alors faut pas qu'on lui dise. _(N/B :Futé, le petit brun, lol)_

-D'accord, je ne dirais rien.

-Allez viens, faut qu'on aille à l'école !

Dans la voiture, ils chantèrent tous à tue-tête et se fut donc avec le sourire que les enfants rejoignirent leur classe. Madame Litt commença un cours de géographie sous les sourires des garçons, mais Lucas se raidit quand il entendit son prénom dans une discussion. Il se tourna vers ceux qui parlaient et vit le regard moqueur de Nicolas et Devon rivé sur lui. William avait suivi l'échange alors il murmura à son ami de ne pas faire attention aux bêtises que pouvait raconter ces deux idiots.

La récréation arriva et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que nos deux bambins quittèrent la classe, mais ils furent arrêtés, sous le préau, par la voix de Nico :

-Hey Swan !

Ce dernier se retourna en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé, continua-t-il en souriant.

-De quoi ?

-Ben t'es pas au courant ? nargua Devon.

-Pff, allez viens Will', c'est pas la peine de les écouter.

-Tu savais que ta mère c'est une pute ? lança Nicolas. (N/B :_La cause de la première bagarre de mon fils aîné, lol ; N/A : Vive l'éducation des enfants de nos jours ! J'espère que mon fils emploiera des gros mots le plus tard possible !^^)_

-Quoi ? ragea Lucas en se retournant, serrant ses poings car même s'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce mot, il savait très bien que c'était une insulte. Répète un peu, si tu l'oses.

-Ben quoi ? sourit le garçon. Mes parents ils disent que c'est une pute car elle n'a jamais dit à ton père que t'existait, que c'est de sa faute si t'as pas de père. Alors ça en est une.

-Arrête ! menaça William.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur Cullen ? questionna Devon. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus crétin de vous deux : Celui qui a pas de mère parce qu'elle l'a abandonné ou celui qui n'a pas de père parce que sa mère lui cache son existence ?

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Devon se prit un coup de poing dans le nez de Lucas qui n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte sa mère. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui ou de William. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, frappa Nicolas qui voulait entrer dans la bagarre, remerciant mentalement Emmett de lui avoir appris à se battre durant leurs petits jeux de combats. Lui non plus ne supportait pas ce que ces deux camarades de classes racontaient. Bella n'était pas ce qu'ils disaient, c'était la maman la plus géniale au monde et il n'avait pas le droit de l'insulter.

-CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT LES ENFANTS ! hurla madame Litt en s'interposant. Lucas, William, Devon et Nicolas, dans le bureau de la directrice, tout de suite !

Lucas était rouge de rage et serrait les dents à s'en faire mal mais peu importait. Il voulait continuer à frapper ces idiots qui avaient osé s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait. William aussi était en colère, lui qu'on avait l'habitude de voir si calme et posé avait les poings serrés et les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

La directrice les fit entrer dans son bureau et demanda des explications que nos deux jeunes garçons dévoilèrent sous les protestations des deux coupables :

-Ils disent que des mensonges, répliqua Nicolas.

-Ah ouais ? lança durement Lucas, si on ment on a qu'à demander à tous les enfants qui t'ont entendu insulter ma mère !

-Les garçons, coupa sévèrement la directrice, je ne suis pas du tout contente de vos comportements. Nicolas et Devon, pour avoir insulté la maman de Lucas alors que vous savez très bien que nous ne tolérons pas de telles attitudes ! Quand à vous deux, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Lucas et William, je ne suis pas du tout ravie de voir deux gentils élèves provoquer une bagarre ! Je vous ferais parvenir des punitions par le biais de Madame Litt, mais avant je vais de ce pas appeler vos parents ! Vous deux, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur les deux principaux coupables qui saignaient, allez à l'infirmerie et vous, rejoignez votre classe.

Pendant que Nicolas et Devon allèrent voir l'infirmière, Lucas s'installa sur une chaise à côté de la porte du bureau de la directrice. Il voulait parler à sa mère. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas caché à son père qu'il existait. William s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit rien. Il attendait, se posant lui aussi des questions, tout en voulant rassurer son ami par sa présence.

***OoO***

**PdV de Bella :**

Je me dirigeai vers le cabinet avec deux sentiments, plutôt contradictoires, et prédominants : La joie et la peur.

William m'avait, pour la première fois, appelé « maman ». Certes, j'avais déjà un fils -que j'aimais à la folie-, mais entendre un autre petit garçon que j'aimais beaucoup m'appeler ainsi me réchauffait le cœur. Je savais que c'était un grand pas pour lui, comme pour moi car nous renforcions nos liens, pourtant forts, et cela rendait la situation plus concrète.

J'avais un deuxième fils et cela me remplissait de joie.

J'avais adoré la journée d'hier mais j'avais encore plus aimé ce matin –même si j'avais encore mal dormi-, lorsque nous étions tous les trois ensembles comme une petite famille vraiment unie. Lucas n'était pas jaloux de l'attention que je portai à William et ce dernier voyait son moral s'améliorer de jour en jour grâce à nous.

Et j'en étais heureuse. Très heureuse.

Mais plus j'approchai du cabinet, plus la peur me rongeait.

Je ne voulais pas voir Edward.

La dernière fois que l'on s'était vu tous les deux c'était mardi soir, quand il m'avait crié dessus, et là, je n'étais pas encore prête à l'affronter. Non, pas aujourd'hui.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je traînais des pieds, quand je pénétrais dans la salle de réunion légèrement en retard, après avoir eu la confirmation de Jessica que tous mes collègues étaient déjà arrivés.

Je saluai tout le monde sans croiser le regard d'Edward. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait fait mal. Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas qu'il puisse être aussi méprisant envers moi après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Certes le journal parlait d'un passé que personne au cabinet ne connaissait mais même si ça avait été vrai, j'aurais aimé qu'il me réclame des comptes plutôt que de me sauter à la gorge.

Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il pesait sur moi du début à la fin de la réunion et j'avais hâte qu'elle se termine pour que je puisse m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Heureusement qu'Edward ne tenta pas une approche pendant que nous parlions de nos affaires.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, je sentis des nœuds dans mon ventre. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise car je ne voulais pas parler à Edward. Angela dût s'apercevoir de mon état car elle se mit à me parler tout en m'accompagnant dans mon bureau, arrêtant le mouvement de ce dernier qui avait commencé à s'approcher de moi.

Il était déjà dix heures et demi et j'étais plongée dans un dossier, remerciant le ciel, Dieu ou tout autre divinité quelconque de ne pas avoir vu Edward, mais le téléphone sonna, faisant revenir ma peur au galop. Je ne voulais pas décrocher, mais je me persuadais que c'était un client qui souhaitait me joindre ou même Jessica qui m'annonçait qu'un rendez-vous avait été annulé, alors je m'emparais de l'appareil de communication :

-Maitre Swan à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Ici Madame Robinson, directrice de l'école primaire de votre fils Lucas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniquai-je. Il va bien ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, me rassura-t-elle, je vous appelle juste pour vous demander si vous pouviez vous déplacer à l'école le plus rapidement possible afin de vous entretenir avec moi.

-Si tout va bien, pourquoi un tel empressement ?

-Votre fils va, certes, bien, mais il a provoqué une bagarre et j'aimerais vous parler des raisons qui l'ont poussé à se battre avec ses camarades, de vive voix et pas par téléphone.

-Dans quinze minutes ?

-Parfait.

Je raccrochai et me précipitai dans le bureau de Jasper afin de l'avertir de mon départ et quittai rapidement le cabinet avant de rouler vers l'école de mon fils. Je n'arrêtai pas de me demander pourquoi il avait enclenché une bagarre, lui d'un naturel si calme et enjoué. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce comportement, surtout que tout allait bien ce matin. C'était à ne rien y comprendre !

Je pénétrai rapidement dans l'école après avoir garé la voiture et fonçai vers le bureau de la directrice. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Lucas et William assis sur des chaises, la tête baissée, en pleine réflexion, au lieu d'être en classe. Je m'approchai doucement des enfants avant de m'agenouiller en face d'eux :

-Lucas, William, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous bagarrés ?

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Lucas me sauta dans les bras et se mit à pleurer. Je tournai ma tête à droite, vers William et l'interrogeai du regard :

-Nicolas et Devon t'ont insultée, dit-il doucement. Leurs parents ont dit que tu étais une pute parce que tu n'as pas dit au papa de Lucas qu'il existait. Ça nous a énervé et on s'est battu.

J'attrapai William d'un bras et le serrai aussi contre moi afin d'avoir mes deux garçons proches de moi pour tenter de me calmer. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! C'était de la faute des parents des enfants qui m'avaient insultée qu'ils s'étaient battus ! Des parents ! Je sentis la colère naître en moi :

-Ecoutez-moi, vous deux, leur dis-je en les regardant dans les yeux l'un après l'autre. Je ne vais pas vous punir parce que vous n'êtes pas responsables de l'attitude de certaines personnes. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous évitiez de vous battre, d'accord ? La violence n'est pas une solution.

-Oui maman, répondirent en chœur mes deux garçons.

-Je vous aime, vous le savez ça ? leur dis-je en souriant.

-On t'aime aussi, scandèrent-ils avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue chacun.

-Bon, je vais aller voir la directrice et après on ira parler tous les trois d'accord ?

-Oui, me répondirent-ils.

Je me levais et croisais le regard de William qui regardait, avec un mélange de crainte et de surprise, à ma gauche :

-Papa ?

Je me tournai et plongeai mes yeux dans de familières prunelles émeraude :

-Edward ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il papa ? Je regardai Edward, puis William, faisant plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre eux avant de comprendre :

Edward était le père de ce petit garçon.

Les mêmes yeux, le même air triste, la petite ressemblance entre les deux. J'étais passée à côté de l'évidence, moi d'habitude si intuitive.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je pleure ou que je rie ! Non mais quel hypocrite ! Lui qui m'accusait de lui avoir caché mon fils, d'en avoir honte, il ne valait pas mieux, après tout ce qu'il avait infligé au sien !

Je sentais mes poings se serrer, mes traits se durcir. J'étais prête à lui cracher ses quatre vérités au visage à ce salaud !

-Tu le connais, maman ? me demanda mon fils, voyant ma réaction.

-C'est un collègue de boulot, lui répondis-je en esquissant un petit sourire, que j'espérai convaincant tout en essayant de me calmer.

-Son papa est aussi un avocat ? s'exclama Lucas.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Lucas, retourne en classe, nous discuterons ce soir d'accord ?

-Mais maman…

-Lucas, insistai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Oui maman, se résigna-t-il.

-Suis ton ami, souffla Edward à William. Nous parlerons ce soir aussi, ok ?

-Oui papa. Au revoir Bella.

-Au revoir mes chéris.

-Au revoir monsieur Edward, lança mon fils.

-A bientôt Lucas.

Je n'attendis pas que les garçons disparaissent pour me diriger, furibonde, vers le bureau de la directrice, mais une main enserrant mon poignet m'arrêta dans ma course :

-Bella…

-Lâche. Moi, articulai-je, d'un ton glacial.

Il resserra sa prise avant de continuer à parler :

-Ecoute, je suis…

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Edward, le coupai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. J'ai d'autres problèmes plus graves à résoudre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi et moi allons discuter. Mais pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui me tombe dessus, c'est clair ?

-Ok, acquiesça-t-il doucement, mais sache que je n'abandonnerais pas Bella. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner et t'expliquer certaines choses.

Je le regardai, en silence afin de ne pas sortir quelques paroles malheureuses qui nous auraient poussé à parler de suite avant de me rappeler que la directrice m'attendait. Je frappai donc à sa porte et entrai, accompagné d'Edward dans son bureau :

-Mademoiselle Swan, monsieur Cullen. Je suis ravie de vous revoir malgré les circonstances, nous accueillit-elle.

-Madame Robinson, saluai-je, tandis qu'Edward lui serra la main, avant que je ne fasse de même.

-Installez-vous, répliqua-t-elle. Bon, je vous ai téléphoné afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé durant la récréation.

-Nous sommes au courant, lança Edward, acerbe. Et j'espère pour vous que vous allez parler aux parents des deux garçons, car c'est inadmissible d'utiliser un tel langage devant des enfants et encore moins de parler devant eux d'histoires qui, de un, ne les concernent pas et qui, de deux, n'ont pas à être mentionnées devant leurs progénitures.

Je fus estomaquée. Apparemment Edward était arrivé bien avant que nous ne le remarquions et avait entendu les propos de son fils quand il m'avait avoué les raisons de leurs emportements.

Mais ce qui me toucha le plus c'était le fait qu'il prenne ma défense, où plutôt qu'il se rangea de mon côté. Avait-il eu vent, par Jasper ou quelqu'un d'autre, de la vérité sur mon passé ? Voulait-il vraiment se faire pardonner ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser mais je fus heureuse de revoir _mon_ Edward et pas cet homme méprisant de mardi soir.

-Je comprends tout à fait votre colère, monsieur Cullen et je m'excuse d'avance de ce qu'il s'est passé mais…

-Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez présenter des excuses, coupa-t-il.

-Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle en tournant son regard vers moi, c'est que je m'excuse mademoiselle Swan. Cependant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que conseiller aux parents des enfants concernés de faire attention à leurs propos en leurs présences afin d'éviter qu'un autre débordement ne survienne.

-J'accepte vos excuses, répondis-je, mais j'espère sincèrement que les deux enfants vont être punis et que vous parlerez à leurs parents afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise pas parce que sinon je vais faire en sorte que la prochaine réunion se déroule avec eux et je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots pour leur dire le fin fond de ma pensée.

-Mademoiselle Swan, continua-t-elle. Veuillez aussi comprendre leur comportement à votre égard…

-Quoi ? coupai-je, outrée. Vous sous-entendez quoi là ? Que je devrais me laisser insulter par des gens que je ne connais pas sous prétexte qu'ils sont persuadés lire la vérité dans les journaux comme c'est censé être leur devoir ? Si c'est ce que vous croyez, grand bien vous fasse mais faites en sorte que ça ne retombe pas sur mon fils ! Je m'en moque complètement qu'on me rabaisse ou qu'on me juge sans me connaître, mais Lucas n'a pas à payer à ma place ! Maintenant, si cette école est plutôt un rassemblement de commères qu'un lieu d'apprentissage, j'irais en toucher deux mots au Département de l'Education.

Je n'attendais pas de réponse et me levais avant de quitter rageusement le bureau.

Bien sûr que la majorité des personnes ne me connaissant pas allait croire ce que racontait le journal. J'aurais dû m'en douter même si je m'étais persuadée que toute cette histoire ne toucherait pas Lucas. Maintenant, j'allais devoir lui expliquer que non seulement, on connaissait l'identité de sonpère, que celui-ci voulait avoir sa garde, mais aussi pourquoi je ne voulais pas la lui laisser -en omettant, bien évidemment, les détails sordides- et rien que cette idée me serra le cœur. Comment allais-je faire ? Lucas n'avait que sept ans.

J'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, je m'étais figée, sans même m'en rendre compte, et pleurais. Je ne savais pas comment aborder cette histoire avec mon fils.

Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi avant que je ne me retrouve plaquée contre un corps que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, sans parler de l'odeur qu'il dégageait : Edward.

-Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien se passer, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Mais bien sûr, ironisai-je, tout va bien se passer _pour toi _! Ce n'est pas_ toi, _qui vas devoir expliquer à mon fils que son père veut obtenir sa garde après tout ce qu'il m'a infligé. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui vas devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui as du mal à dormir le soir à cause des cauchemars. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui fais des crises d'angoisse quand la panique est trop forte pour être canalisée.

Edward posa ses deux mains sur mes joues afin de relever mon visage vers lui :

-Je sais que tout va bien se passer car tu es quelqu'un de fort, de déterminé. Tu es courageuse et une très bonne mère à ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure. De plus, tu n'es pas toute seule et si tu le veux, je pourrais t'épauler en étant présent dans la discussion que tu dois avoir avec Lucas.

-C'est gentil de ta part mais non. Comprends-moi Edward, rajoutai-je en le voyant prêt à parler, tu m'accuses de choses que tu ignores, tu m'insultes et deviens un être complètement méprisant et là, tu redeviens celui que j'a… j'apprécie. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Quoi penser? Quoi faire? On ne se connaît pas tout les deux et je crois qu'avant de se rendre service mutuellement, il faudrait que l'on parle sérieusement, que l'on mette les choses à plat, tu ne crois pas ?

J'avais failli dire « celui que j'aime » et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'étais certes tombée amoureuse de lui mais je n'étais pas du tout prête à l'admettre. Pas après ce maudit mardi soir. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de son caractère qui m'effrayait et il m'avait blessée au-delà du possible. Pouvais-je continuer à l'aimer ? … Je n'en étais pas vraiment persuadée.

. J'essayai de me ressaisir afin de ne pas lui montrer mon trouble :

-Je comprends Bella et je présume que tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, soupira Edward, résigné. Promets moi juste que l'on parlera bientôt. Je ne pourrais pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps, finit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de lui dire que nous devions retourner au cabinet. Edward m'accompagna donc jusqu'à ma voiture, avant de rejoindre la sienne et nous nous dirigeâmes, l'un derrière l'autre jusqu'à notre destination.

Je gardai mes distances avec Edward toute la journée et évitai de penser à lui, j'avais d'autres chats, plus importants que lui, à fouetter. Heureusement, il comprit qu'il devait me laisser un peu d'espace et ne fit que m'adresser des sourires timides lorsque nous nous croisions.

Par rapport à mon fils, je m'étais enfin décidée à lui révéler que son père était une sorte de Dalton de _Lucky Luke_, pour ne pas lui dire qu'il était un violeur. Ou peut-être devrai-je dire qu'il était un Commandant Rourke _d'Atlantide l'Empire perdu_ ? Et pourquoi pas un Joker de _Batman_ ? Ou peut-être un Jafar d'_Aladdin_ ? Non mieux : La machiavélique belle-mère de _Blanche-neige et les sept nains_ ! Ouais ça sonnait moins effrayant et on pourrait peut-être rire !

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

Je devais me ressaisir car parler de _ça_ à Lucas n'était pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait plaisanter, loin de là.

Evidemment, la journée se déroula assez rapidement, voire trop rapidement, puisqu'à l'heure du départ vers l'école, je n'étais toujours pas préparée à _affronter_ Lucas. J'étais juste contente que mes clients aient fait abstraction de ce qu'ils avaient lu dans le _Seattle Times_ vu qu'aucun ne me manqua de respect ou ne souhaita me retirer son affaire.

Etrangement, en arrivant devant le portail de l'école primaire, je ne vis pas Carmen. Mais je ne m'en formalisai pas en voyant mes deux garçons préférés courir vers moi et me sauter dans les bras sous les regards surpris des autres enfants et de leurs parents.

-Alors mes petits monstres, vous avez bien travaillé ?

-J'ai eu un A+ en français, s'exclama William en me montrant son devoir.

-Et moi j'ai eu un A ! ajouta Lucas en brandissant lui aussi son interrogation sous mes yeux.

-Et ben, dis donc, je suis très fière de vous ! m'exclamai-je.

-Hey Will', c'est pas ton papa là bas, dit mon fils en pointant un doigt derrière moi.

Nous nous retournâmes tous et je pus constater, qu'effectivement Edward attendait son fils de l'autre côté de la route. Je lui fis un petit sourire, auquel il répondit. Je comprenais qu'il continuait à me donner de l'espace, mais là, pour le bien de William, je décidai de faire un effort :

-Hey William, ça te dirait qu'on aille montrer à ton papa la super bonne note que tu as eu ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner ?

-Allez viens fripouille ! dis-je en prenant une main de chacun des garçons dans l'étau des miennes avant de m'avancer prudemment vers mon collègue de boulot.

-Salut mon grand, salua Edward à son fils. Lucas, Bella, content de vous revoir, sourit-il en nous fixant mon fils et moi.

-Bonjour papa, dit simplement William.

-Vas-y, murmurai-je au petit blond.

-Regarde papa, j'ai eu un A+ en français, s'écria doucement ce dernier en s'approchant timidement de lui.

Edward s'accroupit devant lui et prit le devoir que lui tendait son fils avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil :

-Waouh, répliqua-t-il en souriant, tu n'as fait aucune faute ! Je suis fier de toi, mon petit bonhomme, ça mérite qu'on aille manger une glace, ça !

-C'est vrai ? demanda William.

-Bien sûr, s'offusqua faussement son père. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé, fils, mais je vais tout faire pour les réparer, si tu veux bien, finit-il en le regardant fixement.

-Bella et Lucas peuvent venir avec nous ?

-Euh… Pas ce soir William, il faut que je parle à Lucas de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, mais samedi après l'entraînement promis, d'accord ? questionnai-je en regardant Edward qui me souriait.

-Pas de problème, me répondit ce dernier.

Nous nous séparâmes et Lucas et moi-même rentrâmes chez nous en silence. Mon fils savait que la discussion qui allait suivre était importante, mais resta calme, contrairement à moi qui commençai à stresser.

Après avoir garer la voiture dans notre allée, nous allâmes tout deux dans le salon afin de s'installer sur le confortable canapé avant de rester tout deux silencieux quelques minutes :

-Dis maman, commença Lucas la tête baissée. C'est vrai que tu as caché à mon papa que j'existais ?

-Non Lucas ce n'est pas vrai, répondis-je en posant la main sous son menton afin de lui relever la tête et croiser son regard rempli de larmes. Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit sur ta venue au monde. Ton papa et moi ne nous aimions pas et nous ne nous connaissions même pas.

-Une maman peut faire des câlins d'adultes avec le papa sans le connaître ?

Je soupirai, résignée, sentant la tristesse m'envahir :

-Lucas.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me trouvant impuissante face à la situation. Comment expliquer à mon fils ce qu'il s'était passé ? Lui expliquer qu'il était le fruit d'un viol ? Il n'avait que sept ans !

-Lucas, sache tout d'abord que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours.

-Moi aussi maman.

Je posai une de mes mains sur la tête de mon petit ange avant de caresser ses cheveux, essayant de trouver les bons mots afin de lui expliquer une partie de mon passé.

-Le soir où ton papa a mis sa graine dans mon ventre, je dormais. Et sans que je ne le sache, il m'a fait un câlin d'adulte sans que je sois d'accord. Tu comprends ?

-Comme quand tu me forces à manger des épinards alors que je veux pas ?

Je ris doucement de ses propos si enfantins, me rappelant à quel point il était si jeune pour entendre ce que je lui racontai, mais décidai de continuer :

-Oui. Le problème c'est ce que je suis tombée enceinte -c'est-à-dire que tu as commencé à grandir dans mon ventre- alors que lui est parti sans me dire qui il était ni où il vivait. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il, songeur. Mais pourquoi tout le monde y dit que t'a pas dit à mon papa que j'existai si tu le connaissais pas ?

-C'est de la méchanceté gratuite, Lucas. Les gens préfèrent se moquer des autres, les critiquer, les insulter au lieu de les aider à aller mieux. Ils ne comprennent pas la douleur des personnes qui les entourent, préférant rester chez eux où tout va bien. Mais parfois, s'ils agissent comme ça c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux, ou qu'ils cherchent à se venger.

-Comme Nicolas et Devon qui ont voulu se venger de moi à cause de la cantine ?

-Oui, répondis-je en me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait raconté lors de son premier jour de classe.

-Donc tout ce qu'ils ont dit à l'école c'est des mensonges ?

-Oui. Le problème Lucas, ajoutai-je en entrant dans le vif du sujet, c'est que ton papa veut te voir.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il à mon plus grand désespoir.

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait, avant de t'emballer, suppliai-je, sentant les larmes arriver. Ce que ton papa m'a fait est très grave et c'est puni par la loi.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Et même si je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ce qu'il m'a fait était très mal et m'a énormément fait souffrir. Il va sûrement aller en prison et tu ne pourras pas le voir.

-Je ne pourrais pas voir mon papa ?

-Je… Je…balbutiai-je en le voyant si triste, avant que ton papa et toi vous vous rencontriez je voudrais le voir et lui parler pour voir s'il peut être dangereux pour toi. Et après on en reparlera, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'il est dangereux ?

-Lucas, murmurai-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Forcer les gens à faire des câlins d'adultes c'est mal, extrêmement mal. A cause de lui je suis allée à l'hôpital, j'étais vraiment malade et je ne pouvais plus parler, plus manger, plus boire. Et c'est de sa faute, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres alors je veux savoir si tu peux le voir en toute sécurité avant de réfléchir à la possibilité de te le présenter. Tu es d'accord ?

-D'accord, me dit-il simplement avant de me sauter dans les bras.

Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal envers Lucas. J'avais l'impression de mal agir en ne voulant pas que ce James rencontre mon fils, mais je savais aussi que je gardais des séquelles de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a sept ans, des séquelles que mon fils ne devrait pas avoir si je prenais les bonnes décisions dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

.

.

.

**J'espère avoir assez bien écrit ce chapitre car c'était un peu dur à mettre sur « papier »…**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore de me lire et/ou de me laisser des reviews, ça me met du baume au cœur^^**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Katty**

**PS : Pour ma petite Bêta que j'adore : Tu as de la chance d'habiter en Moselle et moi en Savoie parce que sinon j'aurais débarqué chez toi avec mon martinet en main afin de te punir de t'excuser pour ton retard dans la relecture du chapitre ! ET JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! (hihihihihihi)^^**

**Je suis pas à quelques jours près Lenerol ! Surtout pas quand tu fais une aussi bonne correction de mes écrits !**

**Gros bisous à toi !**

**.**


	15. Demander pardon

**Après un petit moment d'absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**(Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez : ENFIN !^^)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Ps : l'histoire, ça se déroule la veille de la bagarre de Lucas/William VS Nicolas/Devon.**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Demander pardon**

**PdV d'Edward :**

Après avoir lu le journal intime de mon fils, je me sentais _différent_. Je ne savais pas si c'était le mot qui convenait car j'hésitai aussi avec _perdu_. Oui, je me sentais complètement perdu entre mes émotions et la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

William semblait très proche de Lucas mais surtout de Bella qui l'aimait comme un fils aimait sa mère. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre : Mal, parce que Tanya était sa vraie mère et qu'elle pouvait très bien revenir dans sa vie –moi je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à elle, j'avais assez souffert- et que ma situation avec Bella était loin d'être rose ou bien parce que je m'étais attaché à cette dernière et que je voulais qu'elle fasse complètement partie de ma famille.

D'un autre côté, j'aimais beaucoup le fait que mon fils voulait que Bella et moi soyons ensemble, qu'il voulait me la _« prêter »_ comme il le disait dans son journal car ça voulait dire qu'il l'accepterait, _elle,_ comme_ maman_ au cas où les choses s'arrangeraient entre nous et que je n'aurais pas à me tracasser à trouver une femme que mon fils pourrait ne pas accepter. Car oui, maintenant je n'allais plus prendre des décisions sans en mesurer l'impact sur ma famille, sur William plus particulièrement. Je comprenais dorénavant que je devais faire passer ma famille en priorité et arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort. Je devais me battre.

Mais le plus surprenant pour moi était le fait que William avait des contacts avec Alice et mes parents. Moi qui les avais séparé, qui avait refusé que ma famille ne voit mon fils parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais aimé Tanya, j'étais à présent heureux de constater qu'ils ne m'avaient pas obéis.

Envers eux aussi je devais m'excuser, j'avais vraiment été injuste. Surtout qu'apparemment leurs présences avaient aidé William à moins culpabiliser.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je descendis au salon où je croisai Carmen. En la voyant, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement envers elle de ces dernières années et la remercier de s'être occupée de William, mais je n'osai pas. J'avais vraiment honte de moi. Je la regardai s'affairer à tout nettoyer dans la maison et décidai de jouer du piano afin de me préparer mentalement à aller lui parler.

Carmen avait été embauché lorsque Tanya et moi avions emménagés dans cette maison, après que nous ayons découvert que nous allions avoir un enfant, afin de nous aider dans notre quotidien. En effet, étant tout deux étudiants, nous n'avions pas forcément le temps de préparer nos repas, de laver et repasser nos vêtements, d'entretenir la maison, mais aussi d'avoir quelqu'un à disposition qui pourrait s'occuper de William durant que Tanya et moi serions à la fac –Ma mère ne pouvait pas le faire car elle avait son entreprise à gérer même si elle avait voulu se mettre en congé indéterminé pour pouvoir s'occuper de son petit-fils, je refusai qu'elle fasse un aussi grand sacrifice. Alors nous avions passés une annonce et la femme, d'origine hispanique, nous contacta très rapidement.

Bien évidemment, nous l'avions engagés et elle déménagea chez nous, nous rassurant que ça ne la dérangeait pas de vivre dans notre maison –quittant ainsi son foyer- puisque son mari, Eléazar, était décédé quelques mois auparavant d'une crise cardiaque et qu'elle souhaitait changer environnement. Seulement Carmen et Tanya semblaient ne pas vraiment s'entendre vu que cette dernière lui manquait de temps en temps de respect. J'avais donc essayé de contrebalancer la balance en étant gentil et respectueux envers note gouvernante afin de ne pas la faire fuir et cela porta ses fruits puisque huit ans plus tard elle était encore là, malgré mon changement d'attitude au fil des années.

C'est avec les partitions -que Bella m'avait fait parvenir avec sa lettre pour la fête de fin d'année des garçons- dans la main que je m'installai au piano. Je commençai tout d'abord à pianoter doucement afin que mes doigts récupèrent de leur agilité –vu que je n'avais pas joué depuis des mois voire des années- avant de m'entrainer à jouer la mélodie qu'elle avait sans doute composé elle-même.

J'allais participer à leur spectacle.

Après tout, je devais assumer mes responsabilités et arrêter de fuir.

Mais surtout, je voulais dorénavant être présent pour mon fils.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était lorsque j'arrêtai de jouer du piano, mais j'avais un petit creux et décidai d'aller à la cuisine afin de me faire un petit sandwich. En route, je recroisai Carmen et décidai, enfin, de me jeter à l'eau :

-Carmen, on peut discuter ? demandai-je aimablement.

-Bien sûr ! me répondit-elle en me souriant légèrement.

Au final, je préférai ne pas manger car le stress me tenaillait l'estomac et me dirigeai directement vers la table du salon, suivit de ma gouvernante qui s'installa en face de moi :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Edward ?

-Je voulais m'excuser, Carmen.

-Vous excuser ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

Je soupirai afin de me donner du courage.

_Tu peux le faire, Cullen ! Monte-nous que tu as vraiment changé, que maintenant tu as les couilles d'affronter tous les obstacles qui te barrent la route !_

-Je tenais à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement de ces dernières années, expliquai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin -et encore le mot est faible- et un irresponsable envers vous mais surtout envers William. Je me suis vraiment mal comporté en bafouant mes responsabilités, les rejetant sur vous sans vous demander votre avis.

Carmen me regardait, surprise, sans dire un mot.

-Et je voulais aussi vous remercier, ajoutai-je. Vous remercier d'avoir été là pour Tanya et moi malgré la façon dont nous nous sommes comportés à votre égard, mais par-dessus tout, de vous être occupé de William quand j'avais déserté mon rôle.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et m'adressa un maigre sourire :

-Vous savez Edward, commença-t-elle doucement, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de tout ce qui s'est passé.

_Quoi ?_

-J'étais là pendant la grossesse de Tanya. J'étais là lorsque vous êtes revenus tout deux de la maternité avec William. J'étais là lorsqu'elle est partie. J'ai vu tous les stades émotifs par lesquels vous êtes passé, les dures épreuves que vous avez dû affronter et je ne peux que comprendre ce que vous avez ressenti en perdant celle que vous aimiez puisque j'ai moi-même perdu mon mari. Je ne peux que comprendre votre comportement renfermé et froid et je ne peux qu'accepter vos excuses si nous repartons tous ensemble sur de nouvelles bases. Cependant, continua-t-elle en me voyant prêt à parler, sans même que vous ne le vouliez, il existe des dommages -les conséquences de vos actes- que vous devez réparer.

-William, soufflai-je abattu.

-William, acquiesça-t-elle. Je connais les raisons qui vous ont poussées à réagir ainsi durant ces sept dernières années, mais c'est _lui_ qui a le plus souffert de la situation. C'est _lui _qui a supporté l'indifférence de son père. C'est _lui _qui a subi les moqueries de ses camarades de classe. C'est _lui_ qui a essayé de passer au-dessus de tout sans même comprendre pourquoi sa mère était partie, pourquoi son père ne l'aimait pas et pourquoi à l'école les autres enfants le considéraient comme un paria simplement parce que ses parents l'avaient abandonnés.

Même si j'avais déjà lu son journal intime, que je savais déjà que mon fils souffrait de ce que _je_ lui avait infligé, entendre ces mots me faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point mes erreurs pouvaient générer autant de désagréments à mon entourage.

Je passais mes deux mains dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, tout en soupirant. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire à quel point j'avais été nul depuis la naissance de William. Combien j'étais pitoyable.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et levai la tête faisant croiser mon regard à celui de Carmen :

-_Mieux vaut tard que jamais,_ dit-elle simplement.

Je voyais clairement que Carmen me soutenait et même si ça me remontait le moral, je voulais -et décidai- plus que tout lui demander des informations sur mon fils sur ces sept dernières années. Elle me sourit et commença à me parler de tout ce que j'avais manqué. Je remarquai aisément à quel point Bella et Lucas avaient aidé William à accepter la situation dans laquelle je l'avais mise, à quel point mon fils, mais aussi Carmen, s'était attaché aux Swan et au reste de ma famille qu'il avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant.

Et dire que si j'avais ouvert les yeux, que je n'avais pas ignoré mes responsabilités je n'aurais pas brisé mes chances avec Bella. Que si, pour une fois, j'avais fait confiance à quelqu'un, à _elle_, les choses auraient été moins compliqué que maintenant. J'aurais pu avoir le soutien de ma famille au lieu de leur avoir tourné le dos. J'aurais pu donner à William une vraie famille -même s'il n'avait pas eu de mère- par la présence de mes parents, de ma sœur, mais surtout de la mienne.

J'avais tout gâché par _égoïsme, _par_ rancune_.

Et je me devais de tout réparer.

-Carmen ? appelai-je au bout de je ne savais combien de minutes de silence.

-Oui ?

-Vu que William reste chez les Swan ce soir et qu'il ne mangera pas à la maison, je vais en profiter pour régler quelques affaires urgentes. Pendant ce temps-là, dis-je en sortant mon chéquier, profitez-en pour manger, entre autres, au restaurant à mes frais, ok Carmen ?

-Je… Je… Je ne peux pas accepter ! protesta ma gouvernante.

-Bien sûr que si ! assurai-je. Et vous allez m'obéir ! Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas passé une soirée tranquille en ville ? Je vous paie tous, alors pro-fi-ter !

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse encore protester je lui donnais cinq chèques signés et quittai ma maison avec une idée bien précise en tête. Je pris en main mon téléphone portable et appelai mon meilleur ami :

-Maitre Withlock Jasper à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Jazz ? C'est Edward. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon prochain client arrive dans un quart d'heure. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

-Je… hésitai-je, je voulais savoir si ce soir, Alice et toi étiez libres.

-Quoi ? demanda Jasper, ahuri.

-Ecoute, dis-je doucement. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé, erreurs que je dois réparer. Je vais de ce pas chez mes parents y passer l'après-midi afin de discuter avec eux et ce soir, rejoignez-nous pour diner, j'en profiterais pour m'excuser auprès d'Alice.

Jasper ne me répondit pas de suite, sûrement sous le choc de mon annonce. Je savais que je devais le laisser digérer mon annonce, quitte à garder le silence plusieurs minutes. Il savait à quel point ma demande était indicatif de changements, d'améliorations au sein de notre famille, mais j'étais plus que prêt à tout réparer, à me faire pardonner toutes mes erreurs passées.

-Je… Ok, pas de soucis, nous serons là pour dix-huit heures. Ca te convient ?

-Parfaitement, acceptai-je. A ce soir mon ami !

-A ce soir Ed !

Je raccrochai avant de m'installer dans mon véhicule et d'aller à la villa de mes parents, à Redmond.

Dire que j'angoissai était un sacré euphémisme !

J'étais mort de trouille ! Je devais ressembler à une vraie fillette ! Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour calmer mes nerfs.

Comment s'excuser auprès de ses parents ?

Comment leur dire qu'ils avaient eu raison, que j'avais eu tort ?

Que je m'en voulais d'avoir coupé les ponts avec eux ?

Que je m'en voulais de les avoir empêchés de voir leur seul petit-fils ?

J'ignorai s'il existait des livres qui pourraient m'enseigner l'art et la manière de présenter mes excuses, mais dans tous les cas, je devais m'en passer, n'ayant pas le temps de les consulter, et agir à ma façon.

J'ignorai même si mes parents, ou même Alice, étaient prêts à me pardonner.

Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais prêt à me mettre à genoux pour que ma famille m'écoute avant de me jeter la première pierre.

Tout ce que je savais c'était que je voulais que l'on reforme tous ensembles la famille unie que nous étions il y a plus de sept ans !

Et dire qu'à l'âge de treize ans –Alice en avait onze- nous nous étions promis, ma sœur et moi, de toujours restés unis, de toujours être là pour l'autre, de toujours se dire la vérité.

J'avais lamentablement rompus notre promesse.

Tout ça à cause de qui ?

D'une femme qui me trompait et qui ne m'aimait certainement pas.

J'avais été si naïf, si idiot !

Putain ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Comment avais-je pu renier ma propre famille ?

J'abatis un poing sur le volant tandis que j'attendais impatiemment que le feu passe au vert.

J'arrivai bientôt chez mes parents alors il fallait que je me calme.

J'allais bientôt m'excuser auprès d'eux.

J'allais tout faire pour renouer avec ma famille.

J'allai redevenir l'homme sérieux et responsable que j'étais avant de sortir avec Tanya.

C'était sur ces bonnes résolutions –et en soupirant fortement afin de me donner du courage- que je me garai dans l'allée de mes parents.

Je marchai doucement vers la porte d'entrée.

J'essayai de me forger un masque calme et serein, alors que je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Je croisai les doigts dans mon dos.

Je pouvais le faire.

Je pouvais appuyer sur la sonnette.

Je pouvais déjà voir en face de moi le visage surprit de ma mère.

Je pouvais affronter sa colère.

Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'elle refuse mes excuses.

Je pouvais tout supporter tant que je pouvais redevenir Edward Cullen, fils de Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, grand frère d'Alice Withlock.

J'appuyai sur la sonnette et attendis avec crainte qu'on ouvre cette porte d'entrée.

***OoO***

Esmé était encore en train de regarder ses photos de famille.

Elle en avait de partout : Dans sa chambre, sur le réfrigérateur de la cuisine, dans les chambres, dans le salon…

Et actuellement, elle se trouvait dans cette dernière pièce.

Dans le salon, en face du piano de son fils.

Du piano d'Edward.

Sur cet instrument se trouvait une photo de ses deux enfants riants aux éclats enlacés l'un à l'autre : Edward, âgé de dix-huit ans, et Alice de seize ans.

A ce moment-là, Edward ne sortait pas encore avec Tanya malgré que cette dernière lui courrait après.

En repensant à cette femme, Esmé serra fortement les poings.

Comment une seule et unique personne pouvait détruire une famille aussi unie que la sienne ?

Comment, en aussi peu de temps, cette _Tanya Denali_ avait-elle réussit à séparer un fils de ses parents, un frère de sa sœur ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien pu faire pour empêcher sa propre famille de se disloquer ?

Très vite, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Les remords. Les regrets.

Tout s'entrechoquait dans l'esprit d'Esmé.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait osé hausser le ton, qu'elle avait osé insulter la femme qu'aimait son fils malgré tout. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée.

Elle regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir fait de premier pas envers Edward, d'être allée le voir quelques temps après leur dispute afin de lui faire entendre raison, de le forcer à renouer avec sa famille. Elle aurait dû se battre !

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle avait abandonné _son fils_.

Elle avait abandonné _son petit-fils._

Comment pouvait-elle encore se regarder dans un miroir après ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Les seuls rayons de soleil de sa vie devenue gris depuis que son fils était parti, c'était la présence de Carlisle, son mari, d'Alice et son mari Jasper qu'elle voyait de temps en temps.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ces derniers qu'elle avait pu revoir son petit-fils William.

William, son nouveau trésor.

Sept ans s'étaient passés avant qu'elle ne revoit son petit-fils grâce au couple Withlock.

Dire que la dernière fois, avant cette rencontre dimanche dernier, qu'elle avait porté William dans ses bras remontait au un mois de ce dernier, soit le vingt-six septembre -deux jours avant que Tanya n'abandonne sa famille et ne fasse éclater la sienne.

Quand Carlisle avait eu William au téléphone, après le premier match amical de base-ball de ce dernier et qu'il avait rapporté à sa femme que leur petit-fils croyait qu'il n'était pas aimé de sa propre famille, Esmé avait été inconsolable. La tristesse l'avait envahit jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il viendrait leur rendre visite le lendemain à la villa accompagné de sa fille et de son mari.

Bien évidemment, la rencontre fut éprouvante et les explications dures à donner à un petit garçon de sept ans et demi, complètement désillusionné. Mais William comprit finalement que rien n'était de sa faute dans le conflit entre ses grands-parents et son père et c'était ce qui comptait aux yeux d'Esmé.

Dorénavant, il avait été conclu que chaque dimanche après-midi, le fils d'Edward passe l'après-midi chez Carlisle et sa femme, afin de mieux les connaitre et d'enfin passer une journée _en famille_ -malgré l'absence de son père.

Et ces moments-là étaient toujours remplis d'émotions.

C'était dur de se dire qu'un petit garçon, innocent, souffrait des choix de son père, qu'il souffrait aussi par leur faute puisqu'ils n'avaient -ni Carlisle, ni Esmé- rien fait dans le passé pour le voir, ou même essayer d'améliorer leurs situations à tous.

Mais chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque minute passée avec William mettait du baume au cœur de la femme du médecin, lui insufflait l'espoir que tout s'arrange un jour.

Parfois, Esmé aurait souhaité en vouloir à son fils, le détester, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Si Edward avait réagit de cette façon c'était par amour, un amour à sens unique, certes, mais un amour quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir aimé car elle-même aurait certainement fait la même chose que lui, si on s'était attaqué à son mari.

Et malgré tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait en leur criant dessus, en les calomniant puis en les rayant de sa vie -mais aussi de celle de leur petit-fils- ni Esmé ni Carlisle ne pouvaient le rejeter, le détester ou même effacer leur fils de leur existence car c'était le devoir de chaque parent de pardonner à leur enfant avant de leur montrer la meilleure voie à suivre.

Mais aucun des patriarches Cullen n'avaient fait de premier pas vers Edward.

Rien.

Ils avaient préférés attendre que se soit leur fils, qui était quelqu'un de têtu et de rancunier, qui vienne les voir, leur parler, qui oublie de lui-même cette page maudite de leurs existences.

Ils avaient espérés qu'il comprenne leurs motivations, en vain.

Ils croyaient que le départ de Tanya ferait avancer les choses, résoudrait les conflits, en vain.

Ils avaient attendus plus de sept ans, en vain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un nom apparaisse dans l'équation.

Bella.

Ou plutôt deux : Isabella Swan, mère célibataire de vingt-quatre ans, d'un petit garçon appelé Lucas.

Lucas, le meilleur ami de William.

Bella qui travaillait au cabinet d'Edward et Jasper.

Bella qui avait éveillé Edward dès le premier jour, qui lui avait fait oublier sa mélancolie, selon son meilleur ami.

Bella qui s'occupait de William.

Bella qui redonnait le sourire à William.

Bella qui était considérée comme une mère pour William.

Bella qui semblait avoir réussit à changer les deux membres perdus des Cullen en peu de temps.

Bella qui était aussi devenue la meilleure amie d'Alice, une excellente amie et collègue de boulot de Jasper.

Bella qui semblait avoir réussit là où Esmé avait échoué.

Et Esmé n'en était qu'heureuse.

Car au fond, c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait revu son petit-fils et la femme de Carlisle espérait qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux à Edward, qu'elle lui ferait comprendre que sa place était auprès des siens.

Elle espérait que Bella réalise son rêve le plus cher depuis sept ans : retrouver son fils, réunifier sa famille, même si au fond elle aurait aimé être celle qui fasse réfléchir Edward.

-J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière pour pouvoir réparer mes erreurs, souffla Esmé en appuyant sur diverses touches du piano.

Elle soupira fortement avant de replonger dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, tout en gardant en elle ce fol espoir de voir tout s'arranger.

Une sonnette retentit dans toute la villa, ramenant Esmé dans le monde de la réalité. C'est en séchant ses yeux qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit tandis qu'elle entendait son mari descendre les escaliers.

Le choc la figea dans ses mouvements.

Edward était en face d'elle.

Edward était à la villa.

Edward avait fait le premier pas.

Le premier pas vers une future réconciliation ?

Esmé ne put s'en empêcher, elle sauta dans les bras de son fils tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Edward ! Oh, mon Dieu, dites-moi que je ne rêve pas ! sanglota-t-elle.

Edward resserra l'étreinte dans lequel il était avant d'embrasser la tête de sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors il continua à déposer de petits baisers sur le sommet du crâne d'Esmé avant de respirer la douce fragrance de ses cheveux, sans même se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je te demande pardon, maman, pleura Edward. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un gamin irréfléchi. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tous ces mensonges, d'avoir refusé votre présence dans ma vie et dans celle de William. Pardonne-moi, maman ! Je t'en supplie !

Carlisle, qui s'était figé en voyant son fils dans les bras de sa mère, pleurait silencieusement, lui aussi, sous les propos d'Edward.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, fils, lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'eux. Car tout est déjà oublié depuis longtemps ! Tout ce qui compte pour nous c'est que tu sois de nouveau auprès de nous.

Edward se détacha de sa mère, désormais heureuse, avant de se tourner vers son père et de baisser la tête, honteux.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire car l'image qu'il lui projetait lui rappelait l'époque où Edward, âgé de cinq ans, avait lancé –sans le faire exprès- son ballon de football dans le jardin d'Esmé, détruisant la majorité des plants fraichement plantés. Il était allé voir son père dans son bureau et avait baissé la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard déçu avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Le médecin avait remercié son fils d'avoir été honnête et que, pour la peine, il ne serait pas puni mais avait pour obligation de l'accompagner dans un magasin spécialisé pour racheter avec lui ce qu'il avait détruit.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour comprendre vos réactions.

Carlisle, ne supportant pas la tristesse qui s'était inscrit sur les traits de son fils, s'avança vers lui et le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

-Nous sommes tes parents, Edward et jamais nous ne t'en voudrons ou te tournerons le dos. Nous vous aimons ta sœur et toi plus que tout et nous serons toujours là pour vous.

-Je vous aime aussi, murmura Edward.

-C'est ce qui compte, fils. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il y eu beaucoup d'embrassades, mais surtout beaucoup de discussions. Après tout, ils avaient quasiment huit ans à rattraper.

Edward, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle ses parents l'avaient pardonnés car il avait oublié à quel point Carlisle et Esmé étaient des personnes ouvertes, aimantes et pleines de compassion.

C'était si bon de leur reparler, de refaire partie de leur famille, du clan Cullen.

Edward se sentait mieux. Il était vraiment heureux. Il avait de nouveau une famille sur qui il pouvait compter.

Et Carlisle et Esmé étaient dans le même état que leur fils.

Apparemment, il avait enfin prit conscience de ses erreurs et était enfin retourné auprès des siens. Et c'était ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.

Rien d'autre.

Bien évidemment, Edward avoua toutes ses fautes, surtout celles qui concernaient son fils, mais ni le père ni la mère ne le blâmèrent. Après tout, maintenant ils étaient tous unis et allaient, ensemble, réparer les dommages, comme le ferait une famille unie.

Après tout, ils étaient autant coupables du mal être de William qu'Edward, vu qu'ils n'avaient fait aucun effort pour le voir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de mise à plat, la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois dans la villa et un seul mot sortit de la bouche d'Edward :

-Alice.

Alors Edward sentit son angoisse revenir au galop.

Il allait enfin affronter sa petite sœur.

Cette petite sœur qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait énormément blessé dans le passé.

Comment allait-elle réagir à sa vue ?

Allait-elle se renfrogner et quitter la maison ?

Allait-elle l'insulter et le frapper ?

Allait-elle jouer la carte de l'indifférence ?

Beaucoup de questions sans réponse.

Après tout, ça faisait plus de sept ans qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait se comporter avec lui alors que tant d'années les avaient séparés, eux, les faux jumeaux –surnom donné par les amis de la famille malgré leur différences d'âge parce qu'ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, se parlant de tout et de rien, ne pouvant rien faire sans sa moitié.

Esmé, en entendant le prénom de sa fille sortir de la bouche d'Edward, comprit que ce dernier avait vraiment évolué, qu'il était prêt à corriger _toutes_ ses erreurs passées et qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'Alice vienne le rencontrer ce soir. Elle alla donc rapidement ouvrir aux Withlock qui riaient aux éclats d'une quelconque discussion qu'ils avaient avant d'arriver à la villa des Cullen.

-Salut maman ! s'exclama Alice en sautant dans les bras de sa mère. Tu vas bien ? Regarde, je vous ai amené la vidéo du match amical de base-ball de William, tu vas pouvoir voir Bella et le lien qui s'est formé entre mon neveu chéri et son fils mais surtout avec elle !

-Et ben dis donc, quel enthousiasme Alice ! rit Esmé. Je vois que tout va bien pour toi ! Bonjour Jasper, tu vas bien ?

-Très bien Esmé et toi ? sourit-il en voyant sa belle-mère irradier de bonheur.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui !

Jasper lui sourit d'autant plus en voyant qu'Edward était sûrement la cause de la joie de sa belle-mère même s'il avait un peu peur de la réaction de sa petite femme.

-Où est papa ? demanda Alice, impatiente de montrer le dvd du match qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-Dans le salon, répondit Esmé en se mordant la lèvre, geste qui attira l'attention de Jasper mais que ne vit pas Alice qui fonça telle une fusée vers la pièce en question.

Le petit lutin rayonnait de joie.

Non seulement son entreprise –_SofT- _battait de l'aile grâce à la récente création de la ligne « Petits Sportifs » mais elle avait aussi apprit la vérité sur le passé de Bella par cette dernière. Certes, son contenu était vraiment sordide, mais ce qui comptait pour Alice était la marque de confiance que lui témoignait Bella en lui racontant son histoire et ça ne faisait que renforcer leur lien, leur amitié était devenue profonde. Sans parler de la bonne nouvelle qu'elle devait annoncer à son mari, mais ça, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Alice voulait montrer à ses parents la vidéo qu'ils avaient fait dimanche dernier, où Bella chantait et jouait à la parfaite _mère supportrice_ car même si Carlisle et Esmé étaient eux aussi au courant du passé de Bella, elle voulait leur montrer son vrai visage : Celle d'une maman complètement dévouée à son fils et William.

-Salut papa ! s'écria Alice avant de se figer en voyant son frère. Edward ?

-Bonjour Alice, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est… C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Oui Lili, c'est bien moi.

-Je… Mais…Que… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc.

-Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il de but en blanc puis, en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, encore surprise de sa présence, il continua tout en s'approchant d'elle, prit d'un élan de courage. Je sais que je me suis vraiment très mal comporté il y a plus de sept ans, Alice, que je t'ai traité comme une moins que rien, que j'ai préféré croire une folle à lier que j'aimais que ma propre sœur et je m'en excuse. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai refusé d'ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité, sur ce que j'avais fait et sur les conséquences que ça a engendrés. Mais ce temps où j'étais un crétin fini est terminé, Lili. Je veux et je vais tout faire pour corriger mes erreurs, mais j'ai besoin que tu acceptes mes excuses.

Alice avait commencé à pleurer en entendant le discours de son frère et ne savait pas comment réagir alors elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : Elle s'avança rapidement vers Edward et commença à marteler son torse de coups de poings.

-Comment as-tu osé croire que je mentais ? Croire que je prenais du plaisir à vouloir détruire ton couple ? explosa-t-elle. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu sois heureux ! HEU-REUX ! Putain je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais insulté, traité en paria alors que j'avais vu, de mes propres yeux, cette salope avec un autre homme que toi ! Qu'elle te trompait mais qu'elle abandonnait aussi votre propre fils ! Elle ne s'est jamais occupé de William, ne l'a jamais porté dans ses bras en dehors de la maternité ! Et moi, qui faisait tout pour t'ouvrir les yeux, je me suis faite traitée de menteuse ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? finit-elle en tombant à genoux, en pleurant fortement, ses coups de poings tombant dans le vide.

Edward se mit à genoux en face de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras :

-Je suis désolé Alice, si désolé, sanglota Edward, ne supportant pas la détresse de sa sœur. Tout ce que je t'ai dit était des mensonges proférés sous la peur et la colère ! Au fond de moi, je savais que tu avais raison mais… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre car le dire à voix haute c'était accepter la fin de mon couple et ça, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Putain Alice, je l'aimais ! J'aimais une femme qui m'a, certes donné un fils mais qui ne m'a certainement jamais aimé. Jamais aimé ! Je t'en supplie Lili, pardonne-moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas encore ! Je veux qu'on efface ces années d'ignorance, que tu me donnes l'opportunité de réparer mes erreurs, que l'on redevienne les faux-jumeaux Cullen !

Un silence pesant se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Un long silence seulement perturbé par les sanglots de la jeune femme.

Que faire ? Que dire ? Alice ne le savait plus.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle aimait profondément son frère. Ce frère qui aimait tout le temps l'embêter. Ce frère qui aimait parler et rire avec elle. Ce frère qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Ce frère qui l'aimait tout autant qu'elle.

Voulait-elle retrouver ce lien particulier qui les unissait dans le passé ?

Oublier toutes leurs querelles et avancer ?

La réponse s'imposa à elle sans même se faire attendre :

-Je veux… Je veux que tu me promettes… Que jamais plus on ne se séparera ! hoqueta-t-elle.

-Plus jamais ! promit Edward. Je t'aime Alice.

-Je t'aime aussi frérot !

Ils s'enlacèrent encore et encore, symbole de leur fraternité enfin retrouvée, sous les regards embués de larmes et attendris du reste de leur famille.

Edward savait qu'il venait de résoudre un de ses plus gros problèmes, mais maintenant, il devait s'armer de courage afin d'affronter son propre fils le lendemain car il lui devait enfin des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a sept ans avant de pouvoir établir avec lui de vraies relations.

Au moins, il n'était plus seul désormais.

.

.

.

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et que les retrouvailles entre Edward et sa famille ne vous aura pas trop déçu !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera la confrontation Edward/William mais aussi Edward/Bella !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéressent, la première partie de mon épilogue de ma fiction**

**Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées(.)com**** est en ligne (voir le lien sur mon profil) !**

**En espérant ne pas avoir perdu mes lecteurs par la longue attente…**

**Bisous à tous et JOYEUX NOEL!**

**Katty**


	16. Moments en famille

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Moments en famille**

**PdV d'Edward :**

Je me trouvais dans mon ancienne chambre, chez mes parents, avec Alice blottie dans mes bras pendant que nous discutions tout deux, comme nous avions l'habitude de faire durant notre adolescence après chaque diner.

Si quelqu'un me demandait comment je me sentais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je ne lui dirais qu'un seul mot pour exprimer mon état d'esprit : J'étais HEUREUX.

Putain, j'étais juste bien dans ma tête, bien envers ma famille, envers mon entourage plus ou moins proche.

Bref, j'étais vraiment heureux.

J'avais chaud au cœur.

J'avais un sourire niais collé à mes lèvres.

J'avais envie de soulever des montagnes tellement j'étais euphorique.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, j'avais retrouvé toute ma complicité avec Alice. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, mais surtout de _SofT_, son entreprise de stylisme, qu'elle avait crée il y a maintenant trois ans et qui avait beaucoup de succès. Elle m'expliqua que grâce au club de base-ball où était inscrit William, elle avait décidé de créer une ligne de vêtements pour enfants mais surtout pour les petits sportifs. Et à peine elle fut mise mit sur le marché que cette nouvelle ligne avait énormément de succès. Puis tout doucement, nous déviâmes la conversation vers la femme qui détenait mon cœur :

-Bella m'a beaucoup encouragé et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai décidé d'élargir ma clientèle, expliqua Alice.

-C'est une femme exceptionnelle, soufflai-je, rêveur.

-Tu sais Edward, commença-t-elle, doucement. Avec Jasper, nous venons de passer l'après-midi avec les garçons, Bella et son entourage car elle était vraiment mal en point à cause de cet article de Kirk Town et nous voulions tous lui remonter le moral. J'ai d'ailleurs apprit le contenu de son passé, la façon dont elle est tombée enceinte il y a plus de sept ans. Mais ce n'était pas d'apprendre son viol qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est de savoir que tu l'a rejeté de la pire façon qui soit sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir et ce, malgré tout ce que vous avez vécus ensemble ! Sans même prendre en compte tes erreurs passées !

-Je sais, j'ai encore été un parfait idiot, soupirai-je, las. Mais je tiens à me rattraper, si elle me laisse m'expliquer. Mais, j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard… Dis-moi, dis-je en rappelant d'un détail, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par _« Malgré tout ce que vous avez vécus ensemble » _? Et puis, comment l'as-tu rencontré, tout d'abord ? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez d'aussi bonnes amies ? Depuis quand tu la connais ?

Alice baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre :

-Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que j'ai rencontré Bella un soir où Jasper et moi nous nous baladions dans le parc du centre. Elle nous est rentrée dedans, ne faisant pas attention où elle marchait vu que son frère et son fils l'embêtaient gentiment, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait marqué en la voyant pour la première fois. Certes, Jazz m'avait beaucoup parlé d'elle, du fait, aussi, qu'elle t'avait tapé dans l'œil, mais lorsque l'on voit Isabella Swan, on remarque tout de suite qu'elle est une personne altruiste, qui ne fait qu'aider les autres sans parler de ses propres problèmes à autrui. Tout de suite, elle nous présenté Emmett, son grand frère, et son fils, sans être gênée de sa situation de jeune mère célibataire et j'ai pu voir à quel point Lucas était quelqu'un d'aimé, de choyé et loin d'être traumatisé par l'absence de son père. Il s'est approché de nous et a tendu sa main tout en nous disant qu'il était enchanté de faire notre connaissance ! Il regardait sa mère, fier de lui sous le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui adressait. Bref, ce que je veux te dire par là c'est que tout ce que j'ai appris sur elle provient du résultat de mes analyses. Pas une fois elle ne s'est plaint de sa situation, de l'absence d'une figure paternelle pour son fils, de sa vie professionnelle qui pourrait empiéter sur sa vie privée et vice-versa. Pour moi, Bella n'était pas quelqu'un de triste, qui referme un lourd passé car elle cache tellement bien ses souffrances, se donne tellement aux autres, qu'elle s'oublie et je pense qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'elle cherche, oublier. J'ai pu entr'apercevoir sa douleur lorsqu'elle m'a avoué que Lucas était le fruit d'un viol, mais là encore, elle refusait de craquer, ne me racontant que les grandes lignes, ne s'attardant pas sur les raisons de ses séjours à l'hôpital –m'autorisant à lire son dossier juridique que détenait Jasper. Puis Rosalie Hale, une très bonne amie à Bella, et moi depuis peu, a fait allusion à toi, en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne t'avait pas choisis _toi_ comme avocat pour s'occuper de son affaire au lieu de Jazz. Elle a réagit de la même manière qu'au sujet de son viol, en nous disant calmement que tu l'avais insulté sans lui demander, ni lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et que tu l'avais déçue. Mais la déception que je lisais dans ses traits, dans ses yeux, était trop grande pour un simple collègue de boulot, sans parler du fait qu'elle réagissait plus à ton comportement vis-à-vis d'elle qu'à son propre passé, comme si la peine que tu lui avais infligée était trop grande pour être rapidement cicatrisé, oublié. Rose m'a donc avoué devant elle que vous aviez plusieurs fois couchés ensembles mais que personne, à part elle et moi n'étions au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre vous. Notre amie commune n'a apprit votre _relation_ qu'après le fameux entretien avec son ex-mari où tu aurais failli l'embrasser devant elle. Seulement, après que tu l'ait jugé et insulté sans la connaitre, Bella ne se sent pas prête à te pardonner malgré qu'elle tient encore à toi.

-A ce que je vois, constatai-je, tu t'entends bien avec elle.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, dit simplement Alice en esquissant un sourire triste.

Et là je compris l'importance qu'avait Bella dans la vie de ma sœur car même si mon petit lutin avait toujours été quelqu'un d'ouvert, de social, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami, malgré qu'elle avait des dizaines et des dizaines de connaissances. Alors dire que celle qui détenait mon cœur était sa meilleure amie voulait dire qu'elle considérait Bella comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, notre famille, et qu'elle m'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal.

-Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne t'en veuilles pas pour les conneries que j'ai fait.

_-_Merci.

-Je t'aime ma Lili, déclarai-je en déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de ma sœur. Et tu ne paieras pas mes pots cassés, je t'en fais la promesse.

Car oui, je l'aimai, de tout mon cœur et j'allai tout faire pour ça. Ma sœur comptait énormément pour moi et sa présence, son soutien m'avait manqué ces dernières années sans parler que l'on avait assez souffert tous les deux. Alors si j'avais déjà perdu Bella, se ne sera pas le cas d'Alice, je ne le permettrais pas !

Nous restâmes tout deux silencieux durant je ne sais combien de temps. Nous étions bien. Ensemble. Nous pouvions entendre nos parents discuter avec Jasper et j'espérai sincèrement que ce dernier ne s'ennui pas trop.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Bella ? demanda doucement Alice, rompant la quiétude des lieux.

-Je l'aime, dis-je. Je ne la connais pourtant pas plus que ça, on n'a jamais discuté en dehors du boulot, ni prit un café ensemble, mais je l'aime. J'en suis raide dingue amoureux. Je me damnerai juste pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras, pour pouvoir sentir sa douce fragrance, pour pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, pour pouvoir voir encore et encore toutes ses adorables mimiques. Tu savais que quand elle est soucieuse, une petite ride entre ses deux sourcils apparait ? Qu'elle se mord inconsciemment la lèvres quand elle est gênée, où quand elle se retient de dire quelques propos _déplacés,_ qu'elle réfléchit ? Elle est tellement fascinante ! Je n'arrive jamais à savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle va dire, faire alors que ses yeux chocolat sont si expressifs !

-A ce que je vois, tu tiens à elle autant que Tanya.

-Non ! contrai-je aussitôt. Ce que je ressens pour Bella surpasse de loin ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Tanya. Rappelle-toi, au tout début je suis sortis avec cette dernière parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me courir après. Certes elle était belle –trop superficielle mais belle quand même- mais il lui manquait un petit quelque chose, ce petit quelque chose qu'a Bella. C'est juste qu'avec Tanya, je me suis laissé entrainé dans une routine qui m'a fait croire que je l'aimais. Comprends-moi, on vivait ensemble, elle était tout le temps collée à moi, je ne voyais limite plus personne… J'ai fini par m'imaginer finir ma vie avec elle et j'ai confondu cette constatation avec de l'amour alors que c'était du dépit et je m'y suis tellement accroché que quand je l'ai perdu j'en ai souffert. Avec Bella, je me sens entier, moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, de mentir pour maintenir une pseudo relation, au contraire, avec elle, je vivais pleinement au jour le jour. Et avec elle, je veux plus ! Je veux la relation sérieuse que je ne voulais pas, à la base, avec Tanya. Je veux devenir le père de Lucas, je veux que Bella devienne la mère de William, je veux même des enfants avec elle, former une vraie famille !

Je me tus, prenant conscience des mots qui s'étaient inconsciemment échappés de ma bouche. Je savais que j'aimais Bella mais à ce point ? J'étais complètement abasourdi. Jamais auparavant je n'avais voulu autant de choses avec une femme et encore moins avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas vraiment.

Je commençai à avoir peur de mes propres émotions. Ils étaient trop forts, trop imposants mais indubitablement enivrants. Effrayants mais tellement enivrants.

-Je vois que tu es incontestablement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle, souffla Alice, alors ne fait plus l'idiot maintenant.

-Je vais essayer.

On toqua à ma porte et Jasper entra dans ma chambre après que je l'ai autorisé à y pénétrer.

-Désolé de vous déranger, les faux jumeaux, s'écria mon meilleur ami, mais vos parents n'ont toujours pas vu la vidéo que l'on a amené alors si vous voulez bien descendre au salon pour qu'on puisse la visionner tous ensemble.

-En famille, murmurai-je, ému.

-En famille, approuva Alice en me souriant avant de me prendre la main, passer son bras autour de la taille de son mari et nous conduire toute guillerette au salon où nous attendaient nos parents.

Ma sœur nous libéra, Jasper et moi, de son étreinte avant de se diriger vers le home cinéma et d'insérer le dvd gravé de la fameuse vidéo dans le lecteur tandis que je constatai les yeux rouges de ma mère. Jasper devait lui avoir parlé du passé de Bella

Le fameux film qui apparaissait sur l'écran plat me cloua sur place :

La scène se déroulait dans une voiture, celle de Jasper qui conduisait tandis que l'on apercevait Alice à sa droite. En fond sonore, on entendit William chanter avec une autre voix de petit garçon accompagnés de celle d'Alice.

_-Nous voici tous ensemble, William, Lucas, Alice, Jasper et moi-même dans la voiture de ce dernier afin de nous rendre tous ensemble au stade municipal de Seattle afin d'assister au premier match amical de nos petits champions de base-ball ! _annonça Bella.

Pour la toute première fois, je pus voir à quoi ressemblait le fils de Bella : il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ses traits étaient plus durs –tout en restant enfantins- moins frêle que sa mère et semblait plutôt expansif vu qu'il souriait tout le temps, même en chantant contrairement à Bella qui était plutôt du genre introverti. Seuls ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux marron chocolat nous prouvaient qu'il s'agissait bien de son fils. A première vue, il semblait adorable et s'entendre à merveille avec William.

_-Maman, _s'écria le petit garçon brun_, chante avec nous !_

_-Non, non et non ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas chanter._

_-S'il te plait Bella, _supplia William en faisant la même moue que celle de sa tante quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose_. _

_-Mais je chante mal et en plus je tiens la caméra_, répondit-elle en secouant l'objet numérique_._

Sans que l'on ne comprenne pourquoi, l'image bascula dans tous les sens avant que l'objectif ne soit diriger vers ma belle. Elle était, comme toujours, magnifique, complètement différente de la Bella « avocate » que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, n'était pas maquillée mais avait les prénoms de nos garçons inscris sur ses joues et son front et elle portait un tee-shirt de l'équipe des Mariners.

_Incroyablement sexy !_

On la voyait ruminer dans sa barbe tout en rougissant avant que ma sœur ne lui parle

_-Tu n'as plus aucune excuse Bella ! Chante maintenant._

Elle mettait une main sur son visage tandis que Lucas et William commencèrent à scander son prénom en souriant grandement, très vite rejoint par les Withlock. On entendait la radio commencer une chanson de Mickaël Jackson, _« I can't stop loving you »_ et c'est en rougissant et sous les applaudissements de ses spectateurs qu'elle commença à chanter.

Je savais qu'elle avait la voix la plus mélodieuse que je n'avais encore jamais entendu, mais l'entendre chanter me fit sourire tendrement. Elle était envoutante et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Cependant, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées malgré son chant et en écoutant les paroles, puis en me remémorant la période où s'était déroulée cette scène, mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement.

_« Je ne peux vivre ma vie sans toi »_

_« Nous nous appartenons »_

_« Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue, si je ne peux être avec toi »_

_« Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer »_

J'avais l'impression que les mots qui sortait de sa belle bouche m'étaient destinés.

Pensait-elle à moi pendant qu'elle chantait ?

Eprouvait-elle ces émotions à mon égard comme le suggéraient ses yeux perdus dans le vague ?

Nous étions _ensemble_ à cette époque et je commençai déjà à réfléchir à un vrai « nous », y pensait-elle aussi à ce moment-là ?

Je l'ignorai mais espérai grandement.

_-BRAVO ! _hurlèrent les enfants à la fin de la chanson.

_-Qui savait qu'Isabella Swan savait aussi bien chanter ! _dit malicieusement Jasper sous les rires d'Alice.

_-Tu chantes trop bien maman ! _s'exclama Lucas_._

_-Mieux que Mickaël Jackson, _ajouta William en souriant_._

_-Merci, vous êtes tous adorables, _souffla-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres_._

_-Il faut que tu chantes avec nous à la fête de fin d'année ! _continua le fils de Bella_._

_-Non, non, non et non ! _répliqua-t-elle, mais le ton sévère qu'elle avait utilisé n'était pas convaincant._ Déjà que jouer du piano en public va être dur, si en plus vous me faites chanter, je vais vous faire une crise d'angoisse suraigüe !_

_-C'est dommage, _soupira tristement William,_ tu chantes vraiment bien._

Bella semblait en proie à un dilemme : Affronter ou pas sa répulsion d'être le centre de l'attention afin de faire plaisir aux garçons ?

Elle me fit sourire encore plus. Elle se mordait la lèvre puis détourna le regard des enfants et ferma les yeux en soupirant :

_-J'y réfléchirai._

_-YOUPI ! _crièrent les petits garçons sous les rires des autres adultes.

_-On est arrivé les enfants ! _signala Jasper en se garant.

Nous pouvions voir William et Lucas courir vers un homme imposant qui me disait vaguement quelque chose :

-_TONTON !_ cria le fils de Bella en lui sautant dans les bras, suivit de près par mon fils.

-C'est le frère de Bella ? demandai-je aux Withlock, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-Oui, c'est Emmett. C'est lui l'entraineur des garçons.

-Attends, attends, coupai-je. Emmett, comme Emmett Swan, le joueur de base-ball des Mariners ? C'est lui le frère de Bella ?

-Et oui, le seul et l'unique ! s'exclama Jasper.

Je n'avais certes pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer pour regarder les matchs de base-ball mais j'entendais énormément parler de cet Emmett Swan. Il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de base-ball de notre Etat et était adoré par beaucoup de monde. Je n'en revenais pas ! Et Bella qui ne nous avait rien dit, la discrétion même ! Si certains avaient encore des doutes sur le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention ou se vanter de ce qu'elle avait, là on en avait les preuves.

Nous vîmes ensuite Alice accrocher des banderoles, parler aux gens afin de leur demander de les rejoindre Bella et elle afin de soutenir leurs garçons.

Puis l'objectif dériva vers trois personnes que je ne connaissais pas :

_-Bonjour Sue ! Vous allez bien ? Leah, Jacob ravie de vous voir que vous avez pu vous libérer !_ s'exclama Bella en leur faisant la bise. _Alice, Jasper, je vous présente Sue Clearwater et sa fille Leah, de très bonnes amies à moi et enfin Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami et petit-ami de la jolie brune_, dit-elle en montrant du doigt Leah qui semblait rougir malgré sa peau mate.

_-Alors c'est lui le petit garçon qui faisait des gâteaux de boues avec toi quand tu n'étais qu'une enfant ? _demanda Alice en souriant.

_-Hey !_ s'insurgea faussement l'indien. _T'avais pas droit de parler de ça ! C'est intime !_

_-Plus intime que la fois où Embry, Quil et toi avez été poursuivis par Charlie parce que vous rouliez à plus de cent trente au lieu de quatre-vingt dix ? Heureusement que Billy est son meilleur ami sinon vous auriez pu payer très cher cette grave infraction._

_-C'était bas ça, Bella, vraiment bas ! Dans tous les cas, c'est sûr que depuis ce jour je vénère mon père et maudit le tien ! Non mais t'as vraiment pas de chance d'avoir un chef de police pour père !_

_-Et ben et ben, _entendîmes dire par la voix de Jasper,_ on en apprend des choses sur Isabella Swan !_

_-Et encore, là ce ne sont que des détails !_ s'exclama Jacob.

-_Non Jake, _menaça Bella.

_-Peu de gens savent que sa maladresse l'emmène à l'hôpital au minimum deux fois par semaine._

_-Hey ! Je me suis améliorée depuis ! Ca fait des mois que je n'y suis plus allée !_

_-Et peu de gens savent que Bella a une moto que l'on a retapé ensemble…_

_-Que TU as réparé pendant que MOI j'observai, coupa Bella._

_-Et qu'elle la conduit de temps en temps, ajouta-t-il ne prêtant pas attention aux propos de ma belle._

_-Tu as une moto ? _questionna Jasper.

J'étais ahuri.

Complètement.

Bella faisait de la moto ? C'était sûrement une blague, non ? Mais elle rougissait, me –nous- faisant comprendre que oui.

Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions affublaient dans ma tête.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un jour que ma Bella, celle qui était une brillante avocate, qui s'entendait parfaitement bien avec mon fils, qui semblait plutôt renfermée et maladroite faisait de la moto.

Plus j'en apprenais sur elle, plus j'avais envie de la connaitre davantage. Elle était incroyable !

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Alice s'élever dans la pièce.

_-Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas être le centre de l'attention, mais il faut que tu le fasses ! Pour Lucas, pour William ! Tous les enfants ont besoins de se sentir aimés et encouragés par leurs parents. De plus, tu es déjà habillée, maquillée, tu as dis être motivée et en plus on filme ce moment qui se doit d'être inoubliable pour nos garçons, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut flancher !_

Malgré sa volonté, ses motivations, ses envies, Bella n'était pas infaillible et j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux. Elle était humaine, ressentait la peur, la gêne, le doute et ça ne la rendait que plus fragile, plus touchante, plus attrayante.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

Et je voulais être ce quelqu'un.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque les garçons vinrent embrasser Bella avant le début du match afin que ça leur porte chance comme ils le disaient.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant Alice et Bella scander des encouragements, seules, tout en agissant dans tous les sens des pompons avant d'être rejointes par d'autres mamans.

Je ne pus que me sentir fier de mon fils qui jouait comme un pro au base-ball.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer bruyamment en voyant ma douce et ma frangine chanter _« We are the Champions »_ de Queen quand l'équipe de Lucas et William remportèrent le match.

Je ne pus que m'attendrir lorsque je voyais les deux petits garçons courir vers Bella avant de lui sauter dans les bras, un énorme sourire collé à leurs lèvres.

Je ne pus que m'en vouloir lorsque je vis le sourire disparaitre des lèvres de William lorsque Bella annonça à son fils que son pépé voulait lui parler.

Je ne pus que sourire tristement lorsque le père de ma belle en question demanda à parler à mon fils qui retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur.

Je ne pus qu'appréhender la conversation qu'allait avoir lieu lorsqu'Alice tandis son téléphone portable à William en lui disant que ses grands-parents voulaient le féliciter.

Je ne pus que sentir mon cœur se serrer lourdement en voyant le sourire d'effacer du visage de William à la fin de la conversation :

_-D'accord, j'oublis pas. Je donne le téléphone à tata. Bisous papi, bisous mamie, _termina-t-il.

On pouvait nettement voir les yeux verts de mon fils se remplirent de larmes et alors qu'Alice s'avança vers lui, Bella lui fit 'non' de la tête avant de s'approcher doucement de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

_-Mon papi et ma mamie se sont excusés de ne pas être venus me voir avant mais surtout aujourd'hui. Ils disent qu'ils m'aiment et qu'ils veulent que je vienne chez eux,_ raconta-t-il en pleurant.

_-Et toi, tu le veux ? _demanda calmement Bella.

_-Moi je veux comprendre pourquoi, _sanglota le garçon_._

_-Pourquoi quoi, mon ange ?_

_-Pourquoi ils sont pas venus me voir avant. Pourquoi on m'aime pas. Pourquoi je suis toujours tout seul !_

_-William, _appela Bella alors que l'on voyait très clairement qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux_, regarde-moi. _

Puis, après avoir lever son regard vers elle, elle continua :

_-Chaque personne dans ce monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie. Personne n'est parfait William, et certainement pas tes grands-parents, ton père ni même moi. J'ai fait énormément de bêtises et j'ignore si un jour je me pardonnerais de ce que je me suis infligée à moi-même et aux autres, mais il fait savoir avancer. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut oublier le passé ou plutôt l'accepter et essayer de pardonner aux autres des erreurs qu'ils ont faites car au fond, ton papi et ta mamie avaient sûrement une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir. Et cette raison, était probablement la meilleure chose à faire à l'époque où ils l'ont prisent. Maintenant, si tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit, je vais te poser une question à laquelle tu dois bien réfléchir : Es-tu prêt à revoir ta famille, à entendre ce qu'ils ont à te dire, à l'accepter et à renouer avec eux sans leur en vouloir ? Il faut savoir profiter, envers et contre tout de sa famille, William. On en n'a qu'une._

_-Je pense que oui, _murmura-t-il_. Merci Bella_, la remercia William en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue._ Merci d'être là pour moi._

_-De rien mon chéri._

-Elle est incroyable cette petite, murmura distinctement ma mère.

Je n'en revenais pas non plus.

Bella avait un sacré instinct maternelle qui se dégageait d'elle lorsqu'elle s'adressait à William. Certes, Alice aurait très bien pu le rassurer, lui remonter le morale mais Bella savait naturellement trouver les bons mots.

_Elle se comportait, envers mon fils, comme une vraie mère._

Cette constatation me fit chaud au cœur.

Là où je n'avais pas du tout assuré, Bella gérait sans problème. Elle n'avait pas peur des difficultés, semblait même les affronter sans y réfléchir, voulant à tout prix que _ses enfants_ soient le plus heureux possible.

_Pour elle, ses garçons passent avant tout, même son propre bonheur n'est pas une priorité pour elle,_ _quoiqu'il arrive._

Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de la femme qui détenait mon cœur : Elle était une mère dévouée, aimante et aussi maternelle, protectrice, réconfortante que l'était Esmé envers Alice et moi.

Je l'avais déjà compris en lisant le journal intime de mon fils, mais le voir de mes propres yeux… C'était indescriptible. J'étais à la fois ravi de voir que Bella n'était pas la femme que je pensais qu'elle était mais m'en voulais d'autant plus de l'avoir insulté sans la connaitre.

Le visionnage de la vidéo se termina par la superbe chorégraphie d'Emmett sur la chanson « _Y.M.C.A »_ des Village People lors de leur sortie à la patinoire de cet après-midi. On voyait Lucas et William essayer de ne pas tomber car ils riaient beaucoup tandis que plusieurs enfants acclamaient le frère de Bella.

-C'est une sacrée famille ces Swan ! s'exclama ma mère en riant.

-Et oui ! répondit Alice en arrêtant le home cinéma. Et encore, on n'a pas réussit à filmer un repas au _« Uley's and Black's »_ c'est un moment inoubliable !

-C'est quoi comme endroit ? demandai-je.

-C'est un bar-restaurant indien tenu par le père de Jacob, Billy qui s'occupe du bar et le couple Sam et Emily qui tient le restaurant. C'est un endroit fantastique ! Ouvert, chaleureux… Et ce qu'ils servent est tellement bon ! s'extasia ma sœur. J'adore ce lieu !

-Je ne le connais pas, mais je sens que je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil un de ces jours, songeai-je.

-En tout cas, Bella est une femme incroyable ! Quel âge a-t-elle ? questionna Esmé.

-Elle va avoir vingt-cinq ans en septembre, répondit Jasper tandis que je me rendais compte que j'ignorai jusque là son âge. A la base, elle n'avait pas postulé pour travailler dans notre cabinet, mais son maitre de stage m'a envoyé son CV et une lettre de recommandation. Bien sûr, j'ai pris contact avec Aro Volturi afin de le questionner à son sujet et il m'a seulement dit trois mots pour qualifier Bella : Acharnée, minutieuse, droite. Mais j'ai tout de suite vu que c'était une femme discrète, altruiste et gentille lors de notre entretien que j'ai tout de suite accepté qu'elle travaille pour nous. Et elle fait un excellent boulot !

-Aro Volturi ? s'écria Carlisle, ahuri.

-Lui-même, dit Jasper, il l'a pris sous son aile dès le début de ses études, sans parler du fait qu'elle a plein de contacts dans le monde juridique. Elle sort à peine des bancs des écoles qu'elle est déjà une vraie professionnelle.

-Bella a travaillé très dur pour arriver où elle en est, souligna Alice. Elle a su surpasser son viol et sa grossesse inattendue avant de pouvoir remonter la pente.

-C'est une femme courageuse et admirable, souffla Esmé. Et j'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer !

-Maman, soupirai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée pour le moment.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Je… Maman… balbutia-je lamentablement. Bella et moi sommes en froid et… Et elle ignore encore que je suis le père de William. Alors avant de l'inviter, laisse-moi le temps de lui parler, de m'excuser auprès d'elle.

-Edward Anthony Cullen !

-Je sais, dis-je, pitoyablement. Encore une fois, j'ai fait n'importe quoi, mais _cette_ fois, je vais tout faire pour recoller les morceaux le plus rapidement possible et pas attendre des années pour le faire. Crois-moi maman, j'arrangerai la situation.

.

.

.

**Un petit chapitre de transition juste pour vous faire un petit peu patienter^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plut malgré que je ne traite pas encore de la confrontation Edward/Bella ; Edward/William que j'avais prévu à la base… J'ai voulu approfondir les liens entre Edward et sa famille avant d'aller plus loin.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les explications seront ENFIN dans le prochain chapitre ! Je le promets^^**

.

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté la dernière partie de l'épilogue de ma fanfiction :**

**« **_**Aider-les-personnes-timides-et-coincées .com »**_

**(Lien dans mon profil^^)**

.

**Je vous remercie encore de lire ce que j'écris ça me touche énormément même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews !**

**BISOUS à tous et BONNE ANNEE 2010 !**

**Meilleurs vœux de bonheur, d'amour et de santé à tous !**

**Katty**


	17. S'expliquer

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !**

**Beaucoup plus long que le précédent avec pas mal de choses au programme !**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira,**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**N'oubliez pas de lire mes notes en fin de chapitre, j'ai une autre surprise pour vous !**

**Katty**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 17 :**

**S'expliquer**

**PdV d'Edward :**

Alice et Jasper étaient partis depuis quelques temps déjà, mais moi, je n'osais quitter la villa de mes parents. J'avais bien trop peur d'éclater cette bulle de bonheur dans laquelle j'étais depuis peu.

Bien évidemment, ma mère me rassura mais décida tout de même de m'occuper en me proposant de faire avec elle une partie d'échecs.

De nombreux souvenirs refirent surface et je me voyais, âgé de douze ans, en train de battre pour la première fois mon père qui resta scotché devant le plateau de jeu durant plusieurs minutes, sous les rires d'Esmé et de ma sœur, avant de m'obliger à commencer une nouvelle partie, persuadé que c'était un coup de chance.

Mais je remportai encore la manche, ainsi que toutes celles qui suivirent, pour ma plus grande joie, au grand dam de Carlisle.

A l'époque, nous étions si soudés, si heureux que je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que j'avais tourné le dos à tout ce qui me tenait à cœur pour une femme que je n'aimais pas vraiment.

Mais à partir de maintenant, ça allait changer !

Certes je continuerais à faire passer mon fils avant tout, mais si Bella m'acceptait dans sa vie, elle et son fils allaient aussi faire partis de mes premières préoccupations, au même titre que William, sauf qu'en cas de conflit avec ma famille, je ferais en sorte d'écouter toutes les parties concernées au lieu de juger sans réfléchir.

J'étais enfin devenu responsable, et il m'aura fallu vingt-sept ans pour le comprendre.

Tout compte fait, je quittai la villa de mes parents après leur avoir promis de les appeler le lendemain et de venir les voir avec mon fils dimanche midi.

J'étais rassuré. Rassuré car l'après-midi que je venais de passer n'était pas le dernier, que j'avais vraiment renoué avec ma famille, que j'avais fait un premier vrai pas en avant.

Demain était le début d'une nouvelle vie et j'étais impatient de la commencer.

***OoO***

Je me réveillai ce jeudi matin là, en pleine forme.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. J'étais serein, en paix avec moi-même, prêt à affronter le monde, soit Bella et William.

J'avais peur, non j'étais terrifié, mais tout mettre à plat et repartir sur de nouvelles bases en valait largement le coup.

En prenant mon petit-déjeuner, je parlai avec Carmen.

Bien évidemment, elle fut ravie de voir que j'avais réussis à me réconcilier avec ma famille, mais surtout de savoir que bientôt elle allait accueillir dans la maison tous ceux qui me tenaient cœur, Bella et Lucas compris si j'arrivais à mes fins, et que je tenais éloignés depuis trop longtemps.

-Ne vous préoccupez plus de William, lui annonçai-je au bout d'un moment. Je me chargerai de l'amener à l'école et d'aller le chercher en fin de journée.

-Ok, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Faut-il que j'appelle la directrice de l'école de votre fils pour leur donner vos numéros personnels ?

J'avais oublié que jusqu'à maintenant c'était elle qui gérait tout et qu'en cas de problème à l'école, entre autres, c'était Carmen que l'on appelait en priorité, que c'était elle qui m'appelait ensuite pour me faire part des divers soucis.

Mais maintenant tout ça allait aussi changer !

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Carmen, dis-je, puis rajoutai, en la voyant perdre son sourire : Je m'en charge personnellement !

Nous nous sourîmes, complices et je pus voir à quel point elle était vraiment contente de retrouver l'Edward d'il y a sept ans, même si j'avais évolué, muri.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je dois aller travailler ! m'exclamai-je en me levant avant de prendre ma veste et quitter ma maison.

-Passez une bonne journée, Edward !

-Vous aussi, Carmen !

Je me rendis au travail, la boule au ventre.

Après tout, je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis que je l'avais insulté dans son bureau mardi soir, et je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir à mon encontre : Si elle était plutôt du genre clémente ou rancunière. Si elle allait m'ignorer ou me gifler.

Certes elle était douce et aimante envers Lucas et William mais c'était des enfants et des êtres chers à son cœur. De plus, elle avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans le passé et pouvait tout simplement m'effacer de sa vie.

Je soupirai fortement.

Quoiqu'elle fasse, me dise, j'allais la reconquérir. Coûte que coûte !

Je pensai mériter une seconde chance !

Et comme preuve, en me garant sur ma place du parking du cabinet, je pris mon portable et appelai la directrice de l'école de William afin de lui faire part de mes numéros de téléphone personnel et ligne directe –pour me joindre au cabinet sans passer par la secrétaire- et lui dire de me contacter au moindre problème.

-De plus, annonçai-je après ça, je participerai à votre fête de fin d'année aux côtés de mon fils, de Lucas et d'Isabella Swan.

-Je suis agréablement surprise, monsieur Cullen ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point voir des parents s'impliquer dans la vie scolaire de leurs enfants me réchauffe le cœur. Par contre, je sais que mademoiselle Swan a prévu de jouer du piano et que les garçons chanteront. Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour vous ?

-Je jouerais du piano aussi. Cependant, je me chargerais personnellement de vous en faire livrer un deuxième car je ne pense pas que les fonds de l'école puisse permettre un tel écart.

-C'est vraiment aimable de votre part monsieur Cullen ! s'exclama madame Robinson. Si je peux vous aider dans quoique se soit, faites-moi en part.

-Tenez-moi juste au courant, en priorité, des avancés positives ou négatives de mon fils mais aussi de Lucas Swan, et je ferais en sorte d'aider financièrement votre établissement de façon régulière.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Chaque semaine vous aurez un compte-rendu du travail effectué par les deux jeunes garçons.

-Parfait ! m'écriai-je, et bien passez une bonne journée madame Robinson !

Je savais que demander des informations sur la scolarité de Lucas était déplacé et vraiment pas à faire mais je tenais à me raccrocher à Bella malgré tout, même si elle décidait de ne plus avoir affaire à moi. De plus, je voulais connaitre son fils. Ce fils qui était le meilleur ami du mien. Ce fils qui, j'en étais sûr, devait être quelqu'un d'adorable comme me l'avait montré la vidéo d'Alice.

Je montais enfin au cabinet, le cœur serré.

J'allais voir Bella.

J'allais tenter une approche.

Je saluai rapidement Jessica avant de me diriger vers le bureau de ma belle mais il était fermé.

Elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

Je soupirai mais ne savais pas si je devais être résigné ou soulagé.

Bella me donnait du temps, certes, mais qui me disait qu'elle ne cherchait tout simplement qu'à m'éviter ?

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux avant de croiser le regard serein de Jasper.

-Salut Ed' !

-Jazz, répondis-je, en soupirant.

-Bella n'est pas encore là ?

-Non.

-Elle viendra, je ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il. Après, si elle ne veut pas te parler, laisse-lui du temps. Elle a besoin de digérer ce que tu lui a dis mardi soir.

-Je sais, dis-je, las. J'espère simplement que ce que je lui ai craché au visage ne lui a pas trop fait de peine.

-Ce que tu lui as dit, j'en ignore l'impact, mais l'article dans le journal l'a anéanti.

-A ce point là ? demandai-je, surpris.

-Elle m'a appelé mardi soir, après vingt-et une heure. Elle faisait des crises d'angoisses et de larmes au téléphone tout en me demandant de la rejoindre au cabinet. Alice a paniqué mais j'ai réussis à la calmer avant de venir ici où j'ai trouvé une Bella toute tremblante et en larmes assise dans un coin de son bureau, complètement perdue. Elle était enfermée dans une bulle de désespoir et j'ai mis un sacré moment avant de parvenir à la briser et d'essayer de la réconforter, mais c'est après qu'elle se soit endormis, épuisée qu'elle s'est enfin _détendue_. Avant ça, elle m'a montré l'article de Mike Newton puis son dossier juridique qu'elle avait monté avec Aro Volturi que j'ai lu attentivement durant son sommeil. J'ai même eu Charlie Swan -son père- au téléphone qui m'a relaté les faits du point de vue du shérif qu'il est avant de m'affirmer qu'il allait recontacter toutes les personnes qui avaient remplis les attestations juridiques et m'envoyer tous les originaux des documents du dossier de Bella. Enfin bref, la nuit a été longue et peuplée de cauchemars pour notre jeune amie qui s'était murée dans le silence. Seul le soleil la fait sourire. Elle m'a raconté que ça lui rappelait Phoenix, la ville où elle a vécut avec sa mère jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Ca lui a redonné du courage d'affronter plus calmement la situation.

Je m'étais figé à ses propos.

J'avais déjà perçus la fragilité de Bella dans la conversation que j'avais eu avec ma sœur, mais entendre parler d'elle, si détruite, si perdue, me faisait mal au cœur.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la protéger, elle et son fils, du monde qui l'entoure, de la réconforter et la rassurer au quotidien.

Bon Dieu mais pourquoi avais-je été aussi idiot avec elle ? Pourquoi l'avais-je insulté sans prendre le temps de l'écouter ? Pourquoi ?

Je voulais la voir tout de suite et m'excuser. L'implorer de me pardonner même si elle pensait que je n'en valais pas le coup.

-Ne te prends pas la tête avec cette histoire et allons à la salle de réunion, me dit Jasper en me donnant une tape amical dans le dos.

-Je vais essayer mais… soupirai-je. Mais… Changeons de sujet ! Dis-moi, comment va Alice ?

-Et bien, sourit-il. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi resplendissante ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu autant sourire !

-C'est ce qui compte et je te promets qu'elle ne le perdra plus à cause de moi !

-J'y compte bien !

C'est avec un semblant de bonne humeur que nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de réunion. J'avais toujours la boule au ventre, mais se fut la déception qui m'envahit lorsque je vis que Bella n'était toujours pas présente.

Angela et Ben nous saluâmes et au moment où nous allions commencer notre réunion hebdomadaire, la femme qui détenait mon cœur arriva.

Elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a deux jours, même si elle semblait plus tourmentée, plus renfermée que d'habitude et je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Je voulais la voir sourire, rougir, être heureuse. Etre _elle_ tout simplement.

Bella salua tout le monde et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, en face de moi, mais ne m'accorda aucun regard durant toute la durée de la réunion.

_Ne m'ignore pas Bella ! Je tiens à toi ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi au moins la possibilité de m'expliquer avant de m'effacer de ta vie !_

Mais elle ne répondit pas à ma prière intérieure même lorsque j'ouvrai la bouche et donnais des indications en tout genre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçu.

Et plus le temps passait, plus je la sentais nerveuse et plus elle se mordait violemment la lèvre, faisant accroitre ma tristesse.

_Elle ne voulait pas me parler._

_Elle ne voulait pas m'écouter._

_Elle n'était pas prête à me pardonner._

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas m'affronter mais malgré tout, je décidai tout de même d'aller la voir avant mon premier rendez-vous, seulement Angela l'accapara et je dus me résigner à repousser notre tête-à-tête et me dirigeai droit vers mon antre professionnelle.

_« La patience est l'art d'espérer »,_ Vauvenargues.

Je plongeai dans mon travail tout en essayant de ne pas penser à Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas m'éviter indéfiniment.

Je fus dérangé dans ce que je faisais par un coup de téléphone, en accès directe à dix heures et quart. Si Jessica n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à mon interlocuteur phonique c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de mes clients :

-Maitre Cullen à l'appareil, je vous écoute.

-Bonjour monsieur Cullen, ici Madame Robinson, directrice de l'école primaire de votre fils William.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, madame, saluai-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles avant plusieurs jours.

-J'aurais aimé que se ne soit pas le cas, monsieur Cullen, cependant une bagarre a eu lieu durant la récréation et votre fils ainsi que Lucas Swan en sont les principaux investigateurs. Je voudrais donc savoir si vous pouviez vous déplacer à l'école le plus rapidement possible afin que nous discutions vous, mademoiselle Swan et moi-même de ce qu'il s'est et va se passer pour vos garçons, mais surtout de l'élément déclencheur de cette petite rixe.

Une bagarre ? Même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment mon fils, je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à se battre, lui si calme et plutôt renfermé. Le sujet devait être grave pour que les deux enfants en viennent aux mains.

-Seriez-vous disponible pour onze heures moins le quart ?

-Bien évidemment, monsieur Cullen ! accepta-t-elle.

-Je m'occupe des détails concernant les emplois du temps d'Isabella Swan et moi-même vu que nous travaillons dans le même cabinet, cependant, faites en sorte que l'heure de rendez-vous de ma collègue soit la même que la mienne.

Certes, ce n'était pas le moment de tenter une approche avec ma douce, surtout lorsque nos enfants étaient impliqués dans une bagarre, mais je voulais saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présentaient à moi.

J'appelais donc Jessica afin qu'elle s'occupe de nos divers rendez-vous puis Jasper pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait même si je me doutais bien que Bella irait le voir, _lui,_ pour lui demander si elle pouvait quitter le cabinet.

Je ne pus réfréner un élan de jalousie m'envahir même si je faisais tout pour rester calme et décidai de quitter mon lieu de travail afin de me rendre à l'école de mon fils pour assister à l'entretien.

Malheureusement pour moi, je me perdis un peu dans Seattle vu que je ne m'étais encore jamais rendus au lieu d'apprentissage scolaire de William et dû avoir recours à Carmen qui me guida facilement. J'arrivai donc un peu en retard et garai ma Volvo aux côtés de la Ford Focus RS de Bella.

Je pénétrais dans l'école et me dirigeai vers le bureau de la directrice tout en suivant les indications que m'avaient données ma gouvernante.

Je fus stoppé dans mon ascension lorsque je vis en face de moi Bella, agenouillée en face de William et celui que je reconnaissais comme étant son fils Lucas, dans les bras de sa mère en train de pleurer :

-Nicolas et Devon t'ont insulté, dit mon fils sous le regard interrogateur de ma belle qui n'avait pas remarqué que j'assistai à la scène non loin. Leurs parents ont dit que tu étais une pute parce que tu n'a pas dit au papa de Lucas qu'il existait. Ca nous a énervé et on s'est battu.

_Quoi ?_

C'était à cause de la bêtise des parents de ce Devon et de Nicolas que nos garçons se sont bagarrés ?

Non, c'était la faute à Mike Newton ! Lui et son article mensonger !

Peut-être mais c'est à cause de parents irréfléchis que l'on se retrouvait dans cette situation !

Oui mais moi aussi j'y avais cru, je ne pouvais pas blâmer les autres d'avoir réagit de la même manière que moi !

Sauf que moi je n'avais pas insulté Bella devant mon fils !

_Non, toi tu l'as fait directement devant d'elle…_

Je passais une main sur mon visage, me sentant complètement idiot et perdu.

Comment avais-je pu la juger sans savoir ?

Et qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

Bella prit William dans ses bras et le serra contre elle comme si avoir ses deux garçons près d'elle pouvait la rassurer, la calmer et lui donner les réponses à ses questions.

-Ecoutez-moi, vous deux, leur dit-elle en les regardant dans les yeux l'un après l'autre. Je ne vais pas vous punir parce que vous n'êtes pas responsables de l'attitude de certaines personnes. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous évitiez de vous battre, d'accord ? La violence n'est pas une solution.

-Oui maman, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons pour ma plus grande surprise.

_Maman ?_

Depuis quand William l'appelait-il maman ? Bella acceptait-elle qu'il l'appelle ainsi ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade face à ce mot. _Maman._ William considérait vraiment Bella comme sa mère et lui faisait savoir en le disant à voix haute.

_Maman._ William n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'opportunité d'appeler Tanya ainsi. C'était Bella sa _vraie mère. _Celle qui s'occupait de lui, qui le réconfortait.

-Je vous aime, vous le savez ça ? leur dit-elle en souriant.

_Celle qui l'aimait._

-On t'aime aussi, scandèrent-ils avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue chacun.

A eux trois ils formaient _une famille._

Et je voulais ardemment en faire partie.

J'allais me battre pour en faire partie un jour.

-Bon, je vais aller voir la directrice et après on ira parler tous les trois d'accord ?

-Oui, lui répondirent-ils.

Pendant que Bella se levait, je croisai le regard surprit puis craintif de mon fils.

L'heure était venu de prendre en main mes responsabilités.

-Papa ?

Bella tourna la tête vers moi et posa enfin ses yeux chocolat sur moi.

-Edward ?

Je la vis me fixer, incrédule, avant de nous regarder, mon fils et moi, plusieurs fois avant de comprendre ce que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps –et le courage- de lui avouer :

William était mon fils.

J'étais ce père absent qui avait abandonné son propre garçon.

J'étais ce père complètement irresponsable qui avait sombré dans le travail afin d'oublier la mère de son enfant.

Je vis les traits de ma belle se figer dans la compréhension puis exprimer ce que je redoutai le plus chez elle : La colère.

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de m'en vouloir. Après tout c'était moi qui l'avait accusé de vouloir nous cacher l'existence de son fils, d'avoir honte de lui, honte de lui avoir enlever son père, père qui n'était rien d'autre que le bourreau dans l'histoire et non la victime comme je le croyais. Je l'avais insulté et accusé de nous avoir mentis, d'avoir manipulé tout le monde, alors que c'était moi le fautif, l'hypocrite dans l'histoire.

Je ne lui avais jamais révélé l'existence de mon fils. Tout simplement parce que je ne m'étais pas encore remis du départ de Tanya mais aussi parce qu'au fond, j'avais honte de ma propre conduite à son égard et envers ma famille.

Je m'étais acharné sur Bella, rejetant mes erreurs et le départ de Tanya sur elle parce qu'à un moment, décisif, j'avais mis ma douce dans le même sac que mon ex. J'avais cru qu'elle était pareille que Tanya alors que ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'elle ne voulait pas détruire les rêves d'une famille unie et heureuse de ce _James Hunter_ comme l'avait fait la mère de William envers moi.

Bella était innocente.

Mais par peur de souffrir, je l'avais condamné à ma colère, à ma haine sans réfléchir. Sans même me dire que Tanya et Bella étaient complètement différentes l'une de l'autre, que se soit physiquement que mentalement.

Certes, je n'avais pas vraiment aimé la mère de William, mais je m'étais attaché à elle, ou plutôt à la vie que nous menions à deux depuis plus de deux ans.

J'avais énormément souffert de la rupture et ne voulais pas en revivre une autre, alors je m'étais _protégé_ en blâmant injustement Bella, en la rejetant sans prendre la peine de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière l'article de Mike Newton, derrière le masque enjoué qu'elle affichait constamment en présence des autres.

J'avais eu peur. J'avais constamment peur.

Mais dorénavant, j'étais déterminé.

Déterminé à me faire pardonner. Déterminé à rattraper mes erreurs. Déterminer à affronter toutes mes peurs.

Je voyais les poings de Bella se serrer et je voyais très nettement qu'elle était vraiment furieuse. Elle était même prête à me cracher mes quatre vérités au visage, voire à me gifler à en avoir mal à la main, quand son fils l'en empêcha :

-Tu le connais, maman ? lui demanda-t-il, remarquant sa réaction.

-C'est un collègue de boulot, lui répondit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire qui se voulait convainquant mais qui me disait très clairement qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

-Ton papa est aussi un avocat ? s'exclama Lucas à l'adresse de mon fils.

-Oui, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je n'aimais pas voir William se renfermer par ma simple présence. Je voulais qu'il s'épanouisse, qu'il s'ouvre au monde et même si c'était clairement ma faute s'il réagissait de cette manière, j'allais tout faire pour qu'il soit le garçon joyeux qu'il aurait dû être.

-Lucas, retourne en classe, nous discuterons ce soir d'accord ? dit Bella d'un ton calme.

-Mais maman…

-Lucas, insista-t-elle lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Oui maman, se résigna-t-il.

-Suis ton ami, soufflai-je à William. Nous parlerons ce soir aussi, ok ?

-Oui papa. Au revoir Bella.

-Au revoir mes chéris.

-Au revoir monsieur Edward, lança Lucas.

-A bientôt Lucas, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Bella s'avança, d'un pas rageur, les poings fortement serrés, vers le bureau de la directrice, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir loin de moi sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer alors j'enserrai son poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course :

-Bella… tentai-je.

-Lâche. Moi, articula-t-elle, d'un ton glacial.

Je resserrai ma prise avant de continuer à parler :

-Ecoute, je suis…

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Edward, me coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois en plantant son regard dans le mien. J'ai d'autres problèmes plus grave à résoudre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi et moi allons discuter. Mais pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui me tombe dessus, c'est clair ?

-Ok, acquiesçai-je doucement, mais sache que je n'abandonnerais pas Bella. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner et t'expliquer certaines choses.

_Crois-moi Bella, je m'en veux. Je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, que tu me pardonne !_

Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas ravie de ma détermination, qu'elle était encore en colère et qu'elle se retenait de me cracher son venin au visage, mais je ne baisserais pas les bras. Plus jamais. J'affronterais les problèmes quels qu'ils soient.

Bella frappa à la porte du bureau de la directrice avant d'y entrer. Je la suivis sans un mot et m'installai à ses côtés.

Nous avions l'air d'un couple venant discuter de leurs enfants avec le chef de l'établissement.

J'espérais vraiment que ce rêve se réalise un jour. Qu'elle et moi formions une famille avec nos garçons.

-Mademoiselle Swan, monsieur Cullen. Je suis ravie de vous revoir malgré les circonstances, nous accueillit-elle.

-Madame Robinson, salua Bella, tandis que je lui serrai la main, avant qu'elle ne fasse de même.

-Installez-vous, répliqua la directrice. Bon, je vous ai téléphoné afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la récréation.

-Nous sommes au courant, lançai-je, acerbe, me souvenant des propos de mon fils. Et j'espère pour vous que vous allez parler aux parents des deux garçons, car c'est inadmissible d'utiliser un tel langage devant des enfants et encore moins de parler devant eux d'histoires qui, de un, ne les concernent pas et qui, de deux, ne conviennent pas de parler devant leurs progénitures.

Je sentais le regard de Bella sur moi. Je savais qu'elle devait être surprise de mon intervention, mais aussi du fait que j'avais entendu presque toute la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec nos garçons, mais je n'y pris pas plus attention.

J'espérai juste que mon nouveau comportement allait lui faire comprendre à quel point je voulais changer, à quel point j'étais déterminé à tout arranger, que se soit entre nous, qu'avec mon fils, et les différents problèmes qu'avaient nos progénitures.

-Je comprends tout à fait votre colère, monsieur Cullen et je m'excuse d'avance de ce qu'il s'est passé mais…

-Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez présenter des excuses, coupai-je.

-Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle en tournant son regard vers Bella, c'est que je m'excuse mademoiselle Swan. Cependant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que conseiller aux parents des enfants concernés de faire attention à leurs propos en leurs présences afin d'éviter qu'un autre débordement ne survienne.

-J'accepte vos excuses, répondit-elle, mais j'espère sincèrement que les deux enfants vont être punis et que vous parlerez à leurs parents afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise pas parce que sinon je vais faire en sorte que la prochaine réunion se déroule avec aux et je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots pour leur dire le fin fond de ma pensée.

-Mademoiselle Swan, continua-t-elle. Veuillez aussi comprendre leur comportement à votre égard…

-Quoi ? coupa-t-elle, outrée. Vous sous-entendez quoi là ? Que je devrais me laisser insulter par des gens que je ne connais pas sous prétexte qu'ils sont persuadés que ce qu'ils lisent dans les journaux rapportent la vérité car c'est censé être leur devoir ? Si c'est ce que vous croyez, grand bien vous fasse mais faites en sorte que ça ne retombe pas sur mon fils ! Je m'en moque complètement qu'on me rabaisse ou qu'on me juge sans me connaitre, mais Lucas n'a pas à payer à ma place ! Maintenant, si cette école est plutôt un rassemblement de commères qu'un lieu d'apprentissage, j'irais en toucher deux mots au Département de l'Education.

Bella n'attendait pas de réponse et se leva avant de quitter rageusement le bureau.

Moi, j'étais estomaqué. Bella se souciait plus de son fils que la majorité des mères. Elle était vraiment prête à tout endurer pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux, serein quitte à souffrir pour qu'il reste un enfant innocent.

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer Bella pour ça.

-Je vous conseille de faire le maximum, dis-je à madame Robinson au bout de quelques secondes, je ne n'accepterais pas que ce genre d'accident se reproduise.

-Je ferais ce que je peux, acquiesça-t-elle.

Je n'en demandai pas davantage et quittai, à mon tour, le bureau de la directrice afin de rattraper Bella.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle devait souffrir des propos de madame Robinson même si elle le cachait sous un masque de colère, et je voulais être présent pour elle, lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours là pour elle, maintenant plus qu'un autre jour.

-Bella ! appelai-je.

Je la vis s'arrêter, mais ne se retourna pas vers moi. En m'approchant rapidement d'elle, j'entendis très distinctement ses sanglots et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

_Elle craquait et était complètement perdue._

Je me devais de la rassurer, de la protéger, alors sans y réfléchir par deux fois, je passais mes deux bras autour de son corps frêle et la serrai contre mon corps.

Dieu que l'avoir dans mes bras m'avait manqué !

-Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien se passer, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

-Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle, tout va bien se passer _pour toi _! Ce n'est pas_ toi, _qui va devoir expliquer à mon fils que son père veut obtenir sa garde après tout ce qu'il m'a infligé. Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir lui expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui a du mal à dormir le soir à cause des cauchemars. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui fait des crises d'angoisse quand la panique est trop forte pour être canalisée.

Je savais qu'elle allait mal, mais entendre de vive voix tout se qui se passait dans sa tête, ce qu'elle ressentait, craignait, vivait, me fis atrocement mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Mais maintenant que je connaissais ses peurs, je pouvais les affronter.

Je posai mes deux mains sur ses joues afin de relever son visage vers le mien :

-Je sais que tout va bien se passer car tu es quelqu'un de forte, de déterminée. Tu es courageuse et une très bonne mère à ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure. De plus, tu n'es pas toute seule et si tu le veux, je pourrais t'épauler en étant présent dans la discussion que tu dois avoir avec Lucas.

-C'est gentil de ta part mais non. Comprends-moi Edward, rajouta-t-elle en me voyant prêt à parler, tu m'accuse de choses que tu ignore, tu m'insulte et deviens un être complètement méprisant et là, tu redeviens celui que j'a… j'apprécie. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Quoi penser. Quoi faire. On ne se connait pas tout les deux et je crois qu'avant de se rendre service mutuellement, il faudrait que l'on parle sérieusement, que l'on mette les choses à plat, tu ne crois pas ?

Si, c'était ce que je voulais : Qu'elle me donne l'occasion de m'expliquer, de lui présenter toutes mes excuses. Et même si je voulais le faire maintenant, je devais me résigner à attendre encore un peu.

Au moins, maintenant,elle était prête à m'écouter et j'avais pu échapper à sa fureur grâce aux enfants mais aussi à cause de cette histoire de bagarre.

-Je comprends Bella et je présume que tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, soupirai-je. Promet-moi juste que l'on parlera bientôt. Je ne pourrais pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps, finis-je en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de me dire que nous devions retourner au cabinet. Je la raccompagnai donc jusqu'à sa voiture, avant de rejoindre la mienne et nous nous dirigions, l'un derrière l'autre jusqu'à notre destination.

Durant le reste de la journée, j'essayai de garder mes distances avec Bella. Je devais lui laisser un peu d'espace pour réfléchir en paix. Je ne devais pas l'étouffer, surtout pas maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour penser et traiter ses problèmes. Je ne fis donc que lui adresser des sourires timides lorsque nous nous croisions, la contemplant de loin.

Lorsque je la vis quitter le cabinet, à seize heures, je la suivis sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

J'avais hâte de voir mon fils, de lui parler, de lui expliquer mon comportement en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop malgré tout.

Mes angoisses furent momentanément oubliées, lorsque je vis Lucas et William courir vers Bella avant de lui sauter dans les bras sous les regards surpris des autres enfants et de leurs parents.

Etant de l'autre côté de la route qui bordait l'école, je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se racontaient mais vis que les garçons lui montraient leurs devoirs.

Puis au moment où j'allais m'avancer vers eux, je me figeai sur place en croisant le regard chocolaté de Lucas. Ce dernier me pointa en regardant mon fils avant que les trois personnes ne se retournent totalement vers moi. William avait l'air surpris, et quelque peu hésitant dans la démarche à suivre mais Bella, remise de son choc, m'adressa un sourire sincère, devant apprécier le fait que j'endosse enfin mes responsabilités parentales.

Elle prit la main de chacun ces deux garçons et s'avança prudemment vers moi.

J'aimai beaucoup l'image de la petite famille unie qu'elle me renvoyait et à l'instant, j'avais l'impression d'en faire partie.

-Salut mon grand, saluai-je mon fils. Lucas, Bella, content de vous revoir, souris-je en les fixant.

-Bonjour papa, dit simplement William.

-Vas-y, entendis-je Bella chuchoter à mon fils.

-Regarde papa, j'ai eu un A+ en français, s'écria doucement ce dernier en s'approchant timidement de moi.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et pris le devoir qu'il me tendit avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Quel était la meilleure façon de réagir ? Surtout lorsqu'il avait obtenu la meilleure note du barème.

Je repensai au comportement qu'avait mon père face à Alice et moi-même, à ses propos à notre égard, à sa fierté, à ses encouragements qui nous mettaient du baume au cœur avant d'ouvrir ma bouche :

-Waouh, répliquai-je en souriant, tu n'as fait aucune faute ! Je suis fier de toi, mon petit bonhomme, ça mérite qu'on aille manger une glace, ça !

-C'est vrai ? demanda William.

-Bien sûr, m'offusquai-je faussement. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé, fils, mais je vais tout faire pour les réparer, si tu veux bien, finis-je en le regardant fixement.

-Bella et Lucas peuvent venir avec nous ?

-Euh… Pas ce soir William, il faut que je parle à Lucas de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, mais samedi après l'entrainement promit, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

-Pas de problème, répondis-je, euphorique, sachant que j'allais enfin pouvoir lui parler. Bon on y va William ?

Il acquiesça et me suivit après avoir dit au revoir aux Swan. Je nous conduisis au parc du centre là où je savais qu'un marchand de glace s'était installé depuis quelques années.

-Tu m'emmènes vraiment manger une glace ? s'exclama William, surprit.

Je savais que j'étais un mauvais père, mais au point que mon fils soit estomaqué de me voir faire ce que je lui avais proposé me fit soupirer, abattu. Comment allais-je rattraper ces sept dernières années ?

-Et oui ! répondis-je en souriant légèrement. Je tiens à ce qu'on forme un vraie famille dorénavant et c'est ce que fait un père et son fils, non ?

Je vis les larmes de William couler sur ses joues, et je m'inquiétais vivement :

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai dis ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Pourquoi t'as pas voulu qu'on soit une famille avant ? pleura-t-il.

Le moment était venu. Je voulais attendre d'être à la maison pour parler avec lui, mais je me devais de le rassurer maintenant. C'était mon devoir de père.

-J'ai toujours voulu que l'on soit une famille, William.

-C'est pas vrai ! protesta-t-il vivement. Si c'était vrai on aurait mangé des glaces plus souvent ! On serait allé manger au restaurant tout les deux ! Et tu serais venu me voir jouer au base-ball !

-William, soupirai-je. Toi et moi devons discuter. Allez viens.

Je l'amenais à un banc et m'assis aux côtés de mon fils tout en passant plusieurs fois ma main dans mes cheveux tout en essayant de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire :

-Tu sais, quand ta maman m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'on allait être parent j'étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Je voulais devenir père, m'occuper de toi, t'apprendre à jouer du piano, t'aider à faire tes devoirs, jouer avec toi au base-ball.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Pourquoi t'as jamais été là pour moi ?

Je n'allais pas lui révéler que je n'avais pas vraiment aimé sa mère, car il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il était venu au monde sans que ses parents n'éprouvent des sentiments pour l'autre. Je trouvais que les explications allaient être dures à donner alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir me simplifier un peu la tâche.

-Un mois après ta naissance, j'ai demandé à ta mère de m'épouser et elle a refusé avant de partir je ne sais où.

-Pourquoi elle est partie ?

-Je… hésitai-je. Elle a eu peur de s'engager avec moi, de s'occuper de toi. Elle… a eu peur de ne pas réussir à être une bonne mère, une bonne épouse alors elle a fuit.

Du moins j'espérai que c'était ça la vraie raison, car dans son mot d'adieu, elle m'avait juste dit qu'elle voulait tout simplement vivre sa vie sans responsabilités, sans moi ni William pour la gêner.

-Elle peut pas savoir si elle part ! Elle aurait dû rester ! Moi je voulais ma maman et mon papa avec moi !

-Je sais, fils, mais parfois les adultes ne réfléchissent pas au mal qu'ils font à leurs proches en partant sans rien dire ou en agissant comme un idiot comme moi.

Nous restâmes silencieux un petit instant, perdus dans nos pensées.

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? me demanda-t-il doucement. J'ai pas été un gentil garçon ?

Je me retournai vers lui, complètement choqué. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? Certes je l'avais ignoré durant toutes ses années mais il ne devait jamais dire qu'il n'avait pas été quelqu'un d'adorable ! Encore une fois, je pouvais constater les conséquences néfastes de mon comportement sur ceux qui m'entouraient.

-Ne. Redis. Jamais. Ca. William ! articulai-je, durement lui faisant un peu peur. Bordel, je t'aime William ! Plus que tout ! Je sais que tu ne me crois pas car je n'ai jamais été là pour toi mais c'est la vérité ! Crois-moi !

-Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi t'as jamais été là pour moi ?

Voir ses larmes, entrevoir son désespoir dans ses yeux émeraude, me brisaient le cœur. Comment avais-je pu faire souffrir mon fils, ma propre chair, mon propre sang par égoïsme ?

-Le départ de ta mère m'a anéanti, William. J'avais mal et avais perdu le goût de vivre. J'étais triste et n'ai pas eu le courage de me battre pour m'occuper de toi et j'en suis désolé. Si désolé, si tu savais ! Mais je veux que tu me pardonnes William, et qu'on avance tous les deux comme on aurait dû le faire depuis des années. Qu'on oublis et qu'on avance ! Tu peux le faire ?

Je voyais mon fils réfléchir intensément. Il était si sérieux et ne ressemblait pas à un enfant de bientôt huit ans. Il avait l'air si mature pour son âge.

_Je lui avais volé son innocence._

-Bella m'a dit que tout le monde fait des erreurs, commença-t-il en regardant par terre, mais qu'il fallait pardonner car on a qu'une seule famille.

Je me rappelai, en effet, des propos de Bella envers mon fils après la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec mes parents après son premier match amical de base-ball.

Encore une fois, Bella avait tant fait pour moi alors que je m'étais évertué à les faire souffrir !

La culpabilité m'envahit, plus forte et plus amère qu'auparavant.

J'avais été un profond crétin.

Mais mon fils me donnait une seconde chance. A moi de ne pas la gâcher !

-Tu acceptes mes excuses ? questionnai-je, tout de même.

-Si tu promets de ne plus jamais m'abandonner et qu'on soit une vraie famille !

-Accordé ! m'enthousiasmai-je, immédiatement. Allons manger cette glace maintenant, fiston et si tu as d'autres questions à me poser, dis-le moi sans hésiter !

J'étais beaucoup plus serein dorénavant. Mon fils était prêt à avancer avec moi et grâce à la lecture de son journal intime, je savais ce qu'il espérait de moi : Que je sois présent pour lui, que l'on sorte tout deux, que je sois ce que Carlisle avait été pour moi.

Et je ferais tout pour être le père qu'il voulait que je sois !

.

.

.

**La petite réconciliation entre Edward et William vous plait ? ENFIN me diriez-vous sûrement mais qu'en est-il des réconciliations entre Edward et Bella ?**

**Héhéhé, dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Ensuite, voici ma surprise : J'ai écris un OS pour le concours de la communauté Bloody Valentine OS Contest sur le couple Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley ! Ne me balancez pas de tomates en pleine figure parce que je n'en ai pas fait un sur notre couplé adoré mais allez au moins y jeter un coup d'œil car je pense que vous allez beaucoup rire (enfin moi je me suis beaucoup éclaté à l'écrire !)**

**Il s'appelle « Pour Edward » et voici le lien, pour ceux qui préfère faire un copier/collé ou voir mon profil :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5634071/1/Pour_Edward**

**(enlever les parenthèses en cas de copier/collé)**

**Voici un petit résumé de cet OS classé Rated M à cause de Lemon : Jessica Stanley, pour attirer Edward Cullen dans ses filets, décide de perdre sa virginité avec Mike Newton afin d'acquérir de l'expérience dans le domaine sexuel... Pour le meilleur, pour le pire ou pour notre plus grand plaisir?**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire !**

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

**Katty**


	18. Mise à plat

**Et Oui, voici un nouveau chapitre (le 3eme en moins de dix jours !) petits veinards^^**

**Alors bonne lecture à tous ! **

.

.

.

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Mise à plat**

.

_« Expérience : Nom dont les hommes baptisent leurs erreurs »_

_Oscar Wilde_

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

Tout en savourant nos glaces, nous discutâmes, mon fils et moi, de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, mais surtout de William qui me dévoila tout ce qu'il aimait, détestait, rêvait, appréhendait.

Malgré les premières maladresses, nous parlâmes ouvertement. J'apprenais à vraiment le connaitre et j'adorai ça !

Je devenais peu à peu ce père que j'aurais dû être il y a plus de sept ans.

Je remarquai facilement que mon fils était un petit garçon intelligent, assez renfermé, mais plutôt calme et assez fataliste. Il manquait un peu de confiance en lui alors je m'évertuai à l'encourager, à le féliciter, à lui dire que j'étais fier de lui afin de combler ce problème.

J'espérai juste bien me comporter à son égard. Je ne voulais pas commettre d'autres erreurs.

-Dis papa, pourquoi tata Alice et tonton Jasper, mamie et papi sont jamais venus me voir avant ?

Même si je ne voulais pas admettre mes torts, je me devais de lui dire la vérité, alors c'est en passant les mains dans mes cheveux que je lui répondis, d'une voix que je voulais neutre :

-Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup ta mère car ils savaient qu'elle allait nous abandonner un jour ou l'autre mais je ne les ai pas cru et leur ai dit des méchancetés avant de leur interdire de venir nous voir.

-Comment ils savaient que maman allait partir ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'Alice l'avait vu avec un autre homme alors qu'elle venait à peine d'accoucher, alors je mentis :

-Je ne sais pas William. Certaines personnes arrivent mieux à comprendre les gens que d'autres.

-Comme moi qui sait que Bella est gentille alors que Nicolas et Devon ils disent des mensonges sur elle ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! approuvai-je, surpris de le voir si futé.

-Mais tu l'aimes encore ma vraie maman ?

_Ma vraie maman_. Il voulait parler de Tanya.

J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait déjà la distinction entre cette dernière et Bella.

-Non, je ne l'aime plus, William. C'est grave ?

-Non, c'est pas grave mais ça veut dire que tu peux avoir une Kida à toi !

-Une Kida ? demandai-je, perplexe.

-Une amoureuse, sourit-il. Kida est la princesse des Atlantes dans le dessin-animé que Bella nous a montré, et Milo Thatch c'est son amoureux, expliqua-t-il.

_« L'Atlantide, l'Empire perdu »_ oui, je m'en souvenais qu'il en faisait allusion dans son journal intime.

-Faudra demander à Bella si elle peut nous prêter ce dessin-animé, je ne l'ai jamais vu !

-Il est super ! s'enthousiasma William. C'est pas un dessin-animé pour fille ou ya que des princesses et des princes ! Et puis Gaëtan « La Taupe » est troop bien ! Il me fait trop rire ! Lucas il dit que lui c'est l'expert en explosif et que tonton Emmett c'est Gaëtan ! Bella elle dit que moi je suis Preston Whitmore, celui qui paie l'expédition et c'est génial car je l'aime beaucoup !

-Et ben, et ben, et ben, ris-je devant son engouement. C'est tout un programme ce film !

-Il faut absolument que tu le vois papa ! Et puis moi, je te vois bien en Milo Thatch !

-A oui ? demandai-je en souriant. Et c'est qui ma Kida alors ?

Je le vis sourire en faisant un non de la tête tout en rougissant.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? taquinai-je.

Il refit un non d'un signe de tête.

-C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

Bien évidemment, je me doutais bien de la réponse, en l'ayant lu dans son journal intime, mais préférai jouer l'ignorant.

-Dis, tu l'aime bien Bella ?

Essayait-il de connaitre mon point de vue sur elle avant de m'avouer qu'il voulait nous voir ensemble ?

-Je l'aime beaucoup, lui avouai-je doucement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je tiens beaucoup à elle.

-Plus que tu tenais à maman ?

-Beaucoup plus, souris-je en repensant à mes sentiments pour Bella.

-Mais c'est trop cool ! s'excita William en brandissant ses poings en l'air. Ca veut dire que Bella c'est ton amoureuse et qu'elle sera ma vraie maman et que Lucas sera mon vrai frère très bientôt !

Wow, doucement, tout de même ! Je ne savais pas que les enfants pouvaient s'emballer aussi vite !

-Euh… Non William, Bella n'est pas mon amoureuse, dis-je à regret.

-Mais si, si tu l'aimes !

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Wil'. Pour que Bella soit mon amoureuse, il faut d'abord qu'elle soit d'accord ! Et pour qu'elle soit d'accord, il faut qu'elle m'aime aussi, qu'elle tienne à moi autant que je tiens à elle. Tu comprends ?

Je voyais bien qu'il était déçu, mais je ne pouvais pas lui promettre qu'un jour Bella et moi serons ensemble, car je n'avais aucune certitude à ce sujet, que des espoirs.

-Ecoute William. Ne te tracasse pas à ce sujet, d'accord ? Si je dois avoir une amoureuse, tu seras le premier au courant !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux que mon amoureuse et toi vous vous entendiez bien, expliquai-je.

-Alors c'est pas grave si j'ai trois mamans ?

-Trois mamans ? demandai-je, perplexe.

-Ben oui : ma vraie maman, ma maman de cœur et ton amoureuse si c'est pas Bella ! dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-C'est qui ta maman de cœur ? interrogeai-je.

William se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

_Comme Bella. A croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de son fils et pas celui de Tanya._

-Tu peux tout me dire, Will ', je ne vais pas me fâcher ou te punir pour ce que tu me diras, souris-je pour le détendre et le rassurer.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu peux me parler de tout ! m'exclamai-je. Je suis ton père !

_Ou du moins je le suis réellement que depuis quelques heures…_

-Bella c'est ma maman de cœur, annonça-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.

C'était peut-être une invention de mon fils et Bella ne devait pas être au courant ou alors peut-être que si puisqu'il l'avait appelé _maman _à l'école en face d'elle. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, que dire. J'étais perdus.

-J'ai le droit de l'appeler maman quand je suis chez elle, mais moi je voudrais l'appeler tous le temps comme ça ! Je lui ai dit je t'aime et elle m'as dit qu'elle m'aime aussi ! Qu'elle m'aime comme si j'étais son vrai petit garçon et pour toujours ! C'est pour ça que je veux que Bella soit ton amoureuse ! Comme ça je pourrais tout le temps l'appeler maman et puis Lucas se sera mon vrai frère ! Ca te dérange pas ?

Il était si… _innocent_. Il avait des rêves, des espoirs et voir Bella et Lucas faire _vraiment_ partis de notre famille en faisait partie. Cependant, je me devais de calmer un peu ses ardeurs car on n'a pas tout le temps ce que l'on veut. J'en connaissais un rayon dans ce domaine et j'avais peur qu'il s'accroche trop à ce rêve, qu'il s'en mord les doigts un jour tout comme moi. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre comme j'avais souffert car être déçu, désillusionné, est une émotion trop dévastatrice, surtout pour un enfant de son âge.

Je voulais encore le préserver.

C'était mon rôle de le faire.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu sais William, dis-je doucement afin de ne pas le brusquer. Il est possible que Bella et moi ne soyons jamais ensemble.

-Mais si, si tu l'aimes ! Faut juste qu'on dise à Bella de t'aimer aussi et c'est bon !

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant tant d'innocence.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Wil'. On ne peut pas contrôler les émotions des autres. Tu comprends ?

Je le voyais me regarder d'un air plutôt perplexe et me mis à réfléchir à toute allure afin de lui expliquer pourquoi on le pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer une autre personne :

-Par exemple, m'écriai-je en le voyant manger sa glace. Toi tu aimes la glace au chocolat et moi j'aime celle à la fraise, d'accord ? Moi qui adore plus que tout ce parfum et qui voudrais que tu en mange, le ferais-tu, surtout si tu avais la possibilité de manger une glace au chocolat ?

-Je prendrais la glace au chocolat !

-Oui mais est-que tu ferais un effort pour moi ? est-ce que tu serais prêt à ne plus jamais manger de glace au chocolat pour me faire plaisir ?

Je le voyais réfléchir intensément, alors je décidai d'enchainer mes explications avant que son esprit ne vagabonde trop loin :

-Tu vois, on ne peut pas forcer Bella à m'aimer si elle aime déjà quelqu'un ou si elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, comme on ne peut pas te forcer à manger de la glace à la fraise si on a dans notre congélateur de la glace au chocolat ! Tu comprends ?

-C'est comme si on me dit d'aimer Nicolas et Devon alors que je ne les aime pas ?

_Il avait comprit !_

-Oui ! m'exclamai-je. C'est tout à fait ça !

-Mais Bella elle ne te déteste pas, si ?

-Bella et moi nous nous entendions bien il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai fait une bêtise et elle m'en veut un peu.

_Un peu ? C'est un euphémisme !_

-Oui mais si tu lui dis que tu es désolé elle te pardonneras !

-Je ne sais pas, Wil.

-Si elle oubliera ! C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'il fallait oublier les erreurs et avancer ! me dit-il avec aplomb. Alors elle te pardonnera !

Mon fils avait apparemment hérité de la détermination des Cullen et cette constatation me fit sourire.

-Je l'espère, fils. Je l'espère, murmurai-je.

***OoO***

Nous avions passés une sacrée soirée, William et moi : Carmen nous avait concocté un diner hors du commun avant que nous ne nous installâmes sur le canapé du salon, un énorme saladier de pop corn entre nous deux ainsi qu'un _bon_ dessin-animé à la télévision.

Bref, un moment père/fils tout ce qu'il y a de parfait : Nous avions encore parlés, rigolés, chahutés aussi. Je ne m'étais encore jamais sentis aussi bien dans ma propre maison depuis le départ de Tanya. Et cette nouvelle vie me plaisait. Ca me plaisait tellement que j'en redemandais : Je voulais passer tout mon temps libre avec mon fils. A rattraper le temps perdu. A créer des souvenirs avec lui. A créer des liens solides avec le petit garçon que j'avais lâchement rejeté ces dernières années.

Il continuait de me poser des questions, sur notre famille, moi-même, mon travail… Tous les sujets, ou presque, y étaient passés, même si nous n'avions plus abordés les sujets classés « épineux ».

Bien évidemment, seul dans mon lit, je me mis à repenser à tout ce dont nous avions abordés tout deux et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. En effet, même si je savais que mon fils et Bella étaient proches, je n'en avais pas encore mesuré l'ampleur. William était totalement attaché à elle et même si j'étais plutôt ravi, d'un autre côté j'étais terrifié.

Comment allais-je faire si Bella et moi restions en froid ? Ou si notre couple ne fonctionnait pas ?

Je n'étais plus le seul à subir les conséquences des actes me concernant personnellement et William en pâtirait à chaque faux pas.

Cette constatation m'effrayait, mais j'essayai de l'occulter. Après tout, j'avais encore le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Oui, plus tard.

Bien évidemment, lors du petit-déjeuner, William était arrivé assez timidement, en baissant la tête, pensant probablement que la veille n'était qu'un rêve ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais j'avais réussis à le rassurer en lui parlant, en le faisant rire. Nous retrouvâmes donc notre récente complicité et ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

William fut même très ravi de me voir l'accompagner à l'école où je croisai de nouveau Lucas et sa mère –pour mon plus grand plaisir- que je saluai en souriant timidement, vu que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à eux. Mais le petit Swan s'avança vers moi, sur de lui et enjoué :

-Bonjour monsieur Edward !

-Bonjour Lucas, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien monsieur, mais je voulais vous demandez si vous voulez venir manger avec nous après l'entrainement, demain ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui me souriait timidement, un peu en retrait, afin de jauger sa réaction face à la question de son fils.

-De un, je t'en supplie, appelle-moi simplement Edward et tutoie-moi, je suis encore jeune ! Mais surtout, oublis les « monsieur », ok ? Ensuite, pour le déjeuner de demain, j'accepte à la seule condition que je paie moi seul tout le repas !

Je vis les yeux de Bella s'ouvrir en grand, d'incrédulité, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Lucas s'esclaffa et me répondit :

-Ben tu risques de payer cher avec mon tonton ! Il mange toute la nourriture qu'il voit !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis au pire on cachera tous les plats !

Je vis au loin la maitresse des garçons arriver et je présumais donc que c'était l'heure de se séparer des garçons. Je souhaitai une bonne journée à nos enfants avant de me tourner vers Bella, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou lui dire.

-Bon, ben on devrait y aller aussi, dit Bella en évitant mon regard. Après tout on a la réunion hebdomadaire.

-Bella, appelai-je d'un coup, par un élan de courage.

-Oui ? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant intensément pour la première fois depuis mardi, interrogative.

-On pourra se parler pendant que nos garçons s'entrainent, s'il te plait ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse, et baissa les yeux, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de ma proposition, pendant que je la suppliai intérieurement d'accepter.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle.

-Entre le boulot, l'école et les entrainements de base-ball des garçons, on va être amené à énormément se voir, Bella. De plus, nos enfants s'adorent littéralement et comprendront, à un moment ou un autre, que l'on ne se parle pas alors qu'on est tout le temps ensemble. Ils commenceront à nous poser des questions, donc je pense que l'on devrait discuter tous les deux et tout mettre à plat afin que l'on puisse repartir sur de nouvelles bases, tu ne crois pas ?

_Pitié Bella, accepte ! Laisse-moi m'excuser et m'expliquer !_

-Je t'en veux encore, Edward, me souffla-t-elle.

-Je le sais, mais…

-Mais je veux bien que l'on discute, me coupa-t-elle en plantant un regard dur et déterminé dans le mien. Pendant l'entrainement des garçons et si ça ne les dérangent pas qu'on y assiste pas !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grandement sourire, mais réussis à ne pas prendre Bella dans mes bras afin de la faire tournoyer dans les airs pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureux qu'elle accepte de me parler.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que toi et moi allons être amis et que tout est résolu, souligna Bella, me ramenant sur terre. Si j'accepte de te parler c'est pour les enfants et pas pour toi, pour qu'on mette les choses à plat, qu'on voit si oui ou non nous pouvons repartir sur de nouvelles bases afin de ne pas perturber William et Lucas.

Je perdis mon sourire, me sentant un peu déçu : Je comprenais parfaitement que Bella m'en veuille encore pour ce que je lui avais dit mardi mais elle ne voulait me _reparler_ qu'à cause à nos garçons et pas parce je lui manquai.

-Je prends tout ce que tu me donnes, Bella, même si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou moi.

Elle acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête avant de me dire qu'il était temps d'aller travailler.

Bien évidemment, la journée au cabinet se déroula sans encombre malgré mon impatience d'être ce soir pour pouvoir profiter de ma soirée avec mon fils mais surtout d'être demain pour parler avec Bella.

Cependant, j'appréhendai.

Complètement, surtout envers Bella.

Après tout, elle ne me donnait juste l'opportunité de m'expliquer sur mon comportement et seulement après nous allions voir si oui ou non j'avais droit à une chance d'être à ses côtés.

J'étais tellement perdus dans mes pensées que je fus surpris lorsque je me retrouvai au stade municipal de Seattle en ce samedi matin. Je ne me souvenais même pas de ma soirée ou de ma nuit alors voir d'un seul coup mon fils courir en hurlant les prénoms de Lucas et Bella me ramena brutalement sur terre.

Je m'avançai donc doucement vers eux, détaillant _légèrement_ la tenue décontractée de ma belle : Un joli petit jean qui moulait affreusement bien ses petites fesses et ses longues jambes ainsi qu'un tee-shirt moulant, sans manche blanc dont le col ouvrait sur un simple mais ravissant petit décolleté.

J'avais chaud malgré qu'elle soit habillé en toute simplicité. Même ses ballerines bleus me faisaient fantasmer !

-Alors c'est qui ce gringalet ? prononça derrière moi une voix masculine et forte que je ne connaissais pas tandis que je saluai Lucas et Bella.

-TONTON ! cria le fils de ma belle en courant vers celui qui venait de parler avant de lui sauter dans les bras, suivit de près par mon fils qui fut très facilement réceptionné.

Devant moi se trouvait le fameux Emmett Swan, meilleur joueur de l'équipe des Mariners de Seattle et frère de Bella. Il était impressionnant ! Il dégageait beaucoup de charisme, malgré son imposante carrure -qui me faisait penser à celle d'un grizzly- qui faisait un peu peur au premier abord, mais ressemblait à un grand enfant avec son visage complètement détendu, son sourire jovial ainsi que ses yeux chocolat qui étincelait de malice.

-Alors comment vont mes deux fripouilles préférés ? s'exclama-t-il en les reposant à terre. Partant pour un petit entrainement de baseball ?

-OUI ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je me penchais vers Bella afin que ma bouche soit à la hauteur de son oreille et lui susurra, tout en inspirant sa douce odeur de fraise émanant de ses cheveux :

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire face aux frissons qui s'étaient emparés du corps de Bella lorsque je lui avais parlé et espérais secrètement que c'était un bon signe pour notre imminente discussion.

-Euh, oui… Toujours, balbutia-t-elle en réponse. Emmett ? appela-t-elle afin d'attirer son attention, je te présente Edward Cullen, le père de William, le meilleur ami de Jasper, le frère d'Alice ainsi que mon patron et collègue de boulot.

-Rien que ça ? s'esclaffa-t-il en me tendant la main. Enchanté, je suis Emmett Swan, un joueur de l'équipe des Mariners, le meilleur ami de Rosalie –la belle blonde qui s'occupe du club des pom-pom girls- l'oncle de Lucas et le frangin de ta collègue de boulot ici présente !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face au comportement de cet homme, il était complètement ouvert aux autres, souriant, accueillant. J'étais à l'aise en sa présence malgré sa carrure et sa célébrité.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Emmett ! saluai-je en serrant sa main.

-Tu pourras m'appeler « Em' » quand on sera plus intime, me dit-il en me faisant un sourire qui se voulait ravageur ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

-J'accepterais que tu m'appelles « Ed' » quand se sera le cas, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Je m'en souviendrais ma poule ! Bon les enfants, finit-il en reprenant un air sérieux qui le métamorphosa grandement, on commence l'entrainement dans dix minutes ! A tout à l'heure Bells ! Ed' !

-Et ben ! soufflai-je, ahuri par le comportement du grizzly.

-C'est l'effet « Emmett Swan » ! rit Bella devant ma mine. Alors les garçons, comme prévus, Edward et moi allons nous promener et si nous ne sommes pas revenus avant la fin de l'entrainement, vous restez bien avec tonton Em' et Rose, ok ?

-Alice et Jasper ils viennent pas aujourd'hui ? demanda Lucas.

-Ils nous rejoindront pour manger ! Allez vous amuser les garçons, on revient le plus vite possible, ok ?

Ils partirent tout deux après nous avoir salués et nous nous retrouvâmes, Bella et moi, dans un silence gêné.

Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé et je ne savais pas quoi faire, où aller, que dire et je me mis à rire sous cape face à mon comportement plutôt absurde !

-Tu viens ? me demanda Bella au bout de je ne sais combien de temps de silence.

Je la suivis tout en la questionnant sur notre destination.

-Il y a un parc non loin d'ici où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement et où je pourrais m'empêcher de te hurler dessus vu qu'il y a souvent du monde qui s'y promène.

_Me hurler dessus ? Ce n'est pas bon signe ça !_

Nous marchâmes côte à côte dans un silence quasi religieux.

J'ignorai si Bella était stressée ou non, mais moi j'angoissai. Je ne savais même plus comment j'allais faire pour lui présenter des excuses, ni quoi dire. Allais-je lui parler de mon ex ou non ? Parler de mon comportement minable ces sept dernières années envers mon entourage ?

J'avais les mains moites face à tant d'appréhension.

Nous arrivâmes au parc au bout de dix minutes et nous installâmes sur un banc, un peu à l'écart de toute agitation.

Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Je sentais les douces effluves de son odeur me parvenir…

_C'est une_ _indescriptible mais enivrante fragrance, mélange de fraise provenant de son shampooing, et de fleurs comme la lavande et le freesia._

Je respirai profondément avant de soupirer fortement, voulant me donner du courage :

-Je… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, balbutiai-je.

_Et la palme d'or du mec le plus pitoyable est décerné à… Edward Cullen qui n'est pas capable de s'excuser convenablement !_

-Par le plus important, tu ne crois pas ?

Sa voix, sèche, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, signe de sa colère encore contenue… me donnaient le courage d'ouvrir de nouveau ma bouche :

-Je voulais m'excuser Bella, dis-je simplement.

_Bravo ! Tu as enfin réussis à prononcer les quatre mots tant attendus !_

-Et de quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils tout en vrillant un regard dur dans le mien. D'avoir préféré croire un article de Mike Newton qu'attendre que je m'explique ? De m'avoir jugé sans me connaitre ? De m'avoir insulté ? Ou de m'avoir traité de mauvaise mère alors que tu ne t'ais jamais occupé de ton propre fils ? Que tu l'as ignoré depuis sa naissance ? Que tu m'ais caché son existence !

Je passai une main sur mon visage.

_Je ne suis pas sortis de l'auberge…_

-Pour tout Bella, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. Je m'excuse de m'être comporté comme un crétin sans cervelle, de ne pas avoir fait confiance à ma première impression sur toi, de t'avoir insulté sans penser aux conséquences, d'avoir réagit comme un égoïste envers mon fils… Pour tout !

_Et ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas si dur, si ?_

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? questionnai-je, perplexe en la voyant serrer les poings.

-Pourquoi tu as réagis de la sorte ? Envers moi, envers ton fils, envers toute ta famille ! Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Pouvais-je lui dire la vérité et admettre que je ne suis qu'un lâche ou mieux valait lui cacher une partie de l'histoire ?

Je soupirai, ne sachant que faire : Soit je lui mentais et je gardais le peu d'estime qu'il me restait, soit je lui disais la vérité et lui prouvais de la sorte que j'avais vraiment changé, au risque de me faire rejeter.

La réponse s'imposa à mes yeux :

-J'ai réagis de la sorte envers ma famille car elle avait porté des accusations –fondées- sur Tanya, mon ex et mère de William, que j'avais très mal pris, ne voulant les croire ni accepter de ne plus pouvoir me voiler la face.

C'était la vérité.

La pure et simple vérité.

-Je comprends tes motivations, mais de là à ne plus parler à ta famille pendant plus de sept ans, c'est un peu disproportionné comme réaction, tu ne crois pas ?

Je passai encore une fois les mains dans mes cheveux, nerveux. Bella tenait apparemment à ce que je révèle tout ce qui m'était passé par la tête à ce moment fatidique de ma vie.

-J'avais vingt-ans Bella. Vingt ans ! Je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire de ma vie et j'étais déterminé à me battre pour obtenir tout ce dont je rêvais. Malgré ce que ça engendrait comme chamboulement dans ma vie, j'étais heureux, réellement heureux, lorsque Tanya m'a annoncé que nous allions devenir parents. J'avais réajusté mes projets, acheter une grande et belle maison, embauché une gouvernante pour nous aider dans notre quotidien...

Repenser à tous mes efforts, fais pour nous faciliter la vie à l'arrivée de William, n'aboutir qu'à rien, me fit mal. Je m'étais attaché à Tanya –au point de croire que c'était de l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard alors que le temps m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'en était rien- et la voir partir avait réduit tous mes projets de famille unie à néant.

-… Mais s'apercevoir que tout n'était qu'illusion, qu'elle ne m'avait donné que de faux espoirs, que ma propre famille s'en était rendu compte contrairement à moi qui ne faisais que me voiler la face, m'a énormément fait souffrir. J'en ai énormément voulu à mes parents, à Alice, de me répéter sans cesse que Tanya avait un amant, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, qu'elle ne s'occupait jamais de William, que je devais mettre fin à cette relation, à tel point que j'en étais venu à croire qu'ils voulaient tout simplement m'empêcher d'être heureux ! Pitoyable conclusion, pour un homme pitoyable qui ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux afin de ne pas s'avouer -et avouer aux autres- qu'il faisait fausse route, trop fier pour s'excuser quand le temps lui a ouvert les yeux et rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir écouter ses proches en temps voulu, de ne pas s'être occupé de son propre fils qui n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

Je soupirai.

Voilà, c'était dit.

J'attendais donc que la sentence tombe.

-_« L'amour rend aveugle »_ souffla-t-elle avec compassion au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé Tanya, avouai-je à voix haute.

Bella me regarda, surprise puis perplexe, alors j'ajoutai :

-On s'est connu au lycée, racontai-je. C'était une belle jeune femme… Mais… Mais je n'avais jamais été attiré par elle. Je suis sorti avec deux trois demoiselles avant que l'obstination de Tanya ne me pousse à commencer une relation avec elle. On est entré en fac, elle en journalisme, moi en droit, et nous avions décidés d'emménager ensemble… Je me suis habitué à sa présence, à vivre avec elle malgré que mes sentiments à son égard ne dépassent pas le simple attachement. Et malgré le fait que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme « la femme de ma vie », je ne voyais plus ma vie sans elle depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Tu comprends Bella ? J'ai vécu dans une famille unie, très aimante et je voulais en suivre l'exemple alors je me suis efforcé à considérer Tanya comme la seule qui partagera ma vie, la seule qui sera la mère de mes enfants. Alors quand elle est partie… Ca m'a tué car mes rêves venaient d'être détruits.

-Pourquoi être resté avec elle si tu ne l'aimais pas ?

-Par facilité, je pense, soupirai-je. Elle voulait être avec moi et nous nous entendions bien, alors pourquoi pas ?

Bella soupira et fixa le sol devant notre banc dans un silence qui me pesait. Elle devait sûrement réfléchir à tout ce que j'avais révélé.

Maintenant elle allait me haïr. Déjà qu'elle m'en voulait pour mardi, je me suis moi-même porté le coup de grâce.

-Pourquoi ne pas t'être occupé de ton fils ? Pourquoi as-tu ignoré et rejeté William durant toutes ces années si tu étais si heureux de devenir père quand tu as appris que Tanya était enceinte ? interrogea-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

_La question à un million de dollars : Pourquoi ? J'ignore moi-même les raisons qui m'ont vraiment poussés à réagir de la sorte envers mon propre fils._

-Au départ, dis-je après quelques instants de réflexion, je lui en voulais car je le tenais pour responsable du départ de Tanya. Après tout, sur son joli petit mot d'adieu, elle m'avait écrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avecWilliam et moi, qu'elle était trop jeune pour devoir assumer un mari et un enfant et qu'elle voulait que je lui pardonne.Pour moi c'était clair, tout avait basculé après l'accouchement : Elle ne s'occupait pas de notre fils, ne me parlait presque plus… Je croyais qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre de la naissance de William, mais un mois plus tard, elle était partie, emportant tous mes rêves, me faisant briser tous les liens que je m'étais forgé. J'ai tourné le dos à tout le monde, rejetant le départ de Tanya sur mon fils qui n'y était pour rien puisque nous l'avions désirés Tanya et moi mais aussi sur ma famille qui n'avait fait que me mettre en garde. Tu vois, je suis une personne méfiante et assez froide au premier abord car je n'ai pas confiance aux autres, ils sont tous pareils : hypocrite, sournois, infidèle… Mais quand j'apprends à connaitre une personne, que je commence à l'apprécier, je m'attache très facilement et profondément.

-D'où la souffrance que tu as éprouvé au départ de Tanya malgré que tu ne l'aimais apparemment pas, comprit Bella.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

-Le problème avec William, c'est que depuis le jour où tout a changé, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, m'apitoyant sur mon sort sans prendre garde à ce qui m'entourait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

Je soufflai un bon coup.

_Tu peux le faire Cullen !_

-Toi.

-Moi ? Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle incrédule.

-Je… Tu… balbutiai-je. Quand on s'est rencontré, tu m'as énormément fasciné. Je n'arrivais pas à te cerner alors que j'étais attiré par toi et ça me mettais en rogne.

Je souris à ce souvenir.

-Mais tu avais ce côté fragile, timide mais si dur et déterminé à la fois ! Tu m'as donné envie de réfléchir à mes actes, à essayer de les comprendre, à rattraper mes erreurs car _toi_, tu ne baissais jamais les bras devant les difficultés !

Je repensai à l'entretien avec Royce King durant lequel Bella avait réussit, sans problème apparent, à garder son calme et à maitriser avec brio son rendez-vous avec la partie adverse malgré les emportements du mari de Rosalie Hale.

-Tu m'as sortis de l'état de loque dans lequel j'étais depuis plus de sept ans rien que par ta présence, ton esprit si riche, ouvert droit et vif !

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_« Je ne comprends pas ? » Non, là c'est moi qui ne comprends pas sa réaction._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

Elle fixa son regard chocolaté dans le mien avant d'ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant probablement pas quoi me dire. Puis je remarquais que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

-Bella ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie, m'écriai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle se détacha de mes bras avant de se lever du banc et de se placer devant moi, les poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses jointures, la mâchoire contractée, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux me figeant sur place tellement ils sont hargneux.

-Ce qu'il se passe ? explosa-t-elle. A toi de me le dire !

-Je ne comprends pas les raisons de ton emportement Bella !

-Comme je ne comprends pas ton emportement envers moi mardi soir ! répliqua-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu me sortir toutes ces horreurs sans réfléchir, sans attendre mes explications, sans même connaitre mon passé après tout ce que tu pensais à mon égard ? Sans même prendre en compte tes propres erreurs !

-C'est justement parce que je ne te connais pas vraiment que j'ai facilement cru cet article ! dis-je avec force à mon tour. J'avais déjà souffert avec Tanya : Je croyais la connaitre mais je m'en suis mordu les doigts ! Je… En lisant ce qu'avais écrit Mike, j'ai eu l'impression de revenir sept ans en arrière, de ne pas avoir évolué, de faire confiance aux gens aveuglément ! Je ne voulais pas souffrir davantage alors j'ai voulu briser mes liens avec toi avant que je ne sois trop attaché à toi ! Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit de la sorte, de t'avoir insulté sans te connaitre, mais comprends-moi, tu ne pouvais et ne peux pas calmer mes incertitudes d'un claquement de doigts car j'ai toujours vécu avec leurs présences au fond de moi !

Elle baissa les yeux, m'empêchant de décrypter ses émotions que ses yeux dévoilent au monde. Je savais que j'étais en tort pour ce que je lui avais fait quatre jours plus tôt, mais j'avais mes raisons et j'espérai que ça pousserait Bella à me comprendre et à essayer de me pardonner.

Les minutes défilèrent dans un silence pesant. J'attendis impatiemment sa réponse : Sa condamnation ou son pardon. J'étais fébrile et mes mains tremblantes et moites ne m'aidèrent pas à garder mon calme.

-Je tiens réellement à toi Bella, soufflai-je. C'est pour ça que j'ai été autant affecté par l'article. Je me suis déjà attaché à toi. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je veux les réparer et avoir une chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Es-tu maintenant prête à oublier mes erreurs et à avancer à mes côtés ? Je t'en supplie Bella, accepte ma présence auprès de toi, ne me rejette pas !

J'avais utilisé les mots qu'elle-même avait prononcé à William pour qu'il puisse pardonner plus facilement mes parents afin de faire pencher la balance de mon côté mais je vis les larmes de Bella couler sur ses joues et n'y tenant plus, je me levais à mon tour et la repris dans mes bras tout en déposant un petit baiser sur sa tête et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Je ne te laisserais plus, Bella, crois-moi. Tu peux compter sur moi pour prendre soin de toi, lui murmurai-je tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour de ma taille de ses bras.

Car oui, même si elle décidai de ne pas me donner de seconde chance, je serais toujours là pour elle. J'agirai simplement des coulisses, attendant impatiemment qu'elle ait besoin d'aide, de conseil, ou même d'un simple ami.

Pour elle, je serais toujours présent.

.

.

.

**Et voilà !**

**Petits moments Edward/William ainsi que la première partie de la discussion entre Bella et Edward !**

**Hihihi, je sais que beaucoup vont m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé maintenant, mais c'est pour vous faire bouillir d'impatience (après tout vous avez eu 3 chapitres en moins de 10jours ! Faut bien que je vous embête !^^)**

**J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, d'avoir l'impression de répéter encore et encore la même chose… Alors j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu et que ça vous aura plut ! On comprend un peu mieux Edward, le pourquoi de ses réactions dans le passé vis-à-vis de Tanya…**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore et toujours de me lire et/ou de me laisser des reviews, ça me touche énormément !**

**Je refais un peu de pub sur mon OS sur Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley car beaucoup hésitent à le lire car ils n'aiment pas ce couple, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis à 100% Edward/Bella et cet OS met mes « héros » dans des situations plutôt ridicules… Alors allez y jeter un coup d'œil, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Au pire, si c'est le cas, envoyez-moi un PM en cliquant sur « Send Message » dans mon profil et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner !**

**Voici le lien de mon OS qui m'a donné énormément de plaisir à écrire :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5634071/1/Pour_Edward**

**(enlever les parenthèses avant de valider l'adresse en cas de copier/coller du lien)**

**PS : Retour à la fiction que vous venez de lire !**

**Même si j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous intéresserait de voir dans les prochains chapitres (un chapitre sur Emmett et Rosalie est prévu après le jugement de Royce King entre autres), alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées ! De plus, je suis complètement ouverte aux messages privée (PM) si vous voulez me parler de mes fictions, des vôtres ou de tout et de rien ! Je réponds tout le temps au messages envoyé par mon profil alors si l'envie vous prend… !**

**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**

**Katty**


	19. Tourner la page

.

.

.

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Tourner la page**

**PdV de Bella**

La colère me prédominait en entendant ses excuses minables.

Il n'était même pas capable de débuter ses explications en affrontant mon regard.

Je savais que j'étais sèche, que ma posture était vraiment raide et non encline au baratin qu'il pourrait me servir, mais je ne pouvais pas réagir autrement.

Je voulais la vérité, rien que la vérité.

Alors bien évidemment, lorsque je l'entendis, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir diverses émotions plutôt contradictoires passant de la joie, à l'incompréhension puis à la compassion, sans oublier les remords que j'éprouvai à l'égard de ma propre situation.

-Je tiens réellement à toi Bella, me souffla-t-il après m'avoir tout raconté. C'est pour ça que j'ai été autant affecté par l'article. Je me suis déjà attaché à toi. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs mais je veux les réparer et avoir une chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Es-tu maintenant prête à oublier mes erreurs et à avancer à mes côtés ? Je t'en supplie Bella, accepte ma présence auprès de toi, ne me rejette pas !

Entendre Edward utiliser les mots que j'avais employé lors de ma discussion avec William pour qu'il puisse pardonner plus facilement à ses grands-parents ne fit que m'embrouiller davantage car depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'expliquer sur ses actes passés, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

J'étais complètement perdue et commençai à craquer car je comprenais ce qu'il avait vécu puisque moi aussi j'avais vécu un passé _mouvementé_ que je n'arrivais pas à oublier.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues avant qu'elles ne soient séchées par la veste d'Edward qui m'avait prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ma tête, voulant me rassurer.

-Je ne te laisserais plus, Bella, crois-moi. Tu peux compter sur moi pour prendre soin de toi, murmura-t-il tandis que je resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille de mes bras, ayant besoin d'être épaulée en ce moment fatidique de notre _relation_.

Je savais que je n'étais pas prête à entendre ses explications, mais Edward avait raison quand il disait qu'il valait mieux régler notre mésentente avant que Lucas et William ne se rendent compte que nous ne nous parlions pas et qu'il y avait un problème entre nous. J'avais décidé de l'écouter pour mes garçons alors que je n'avais pas encore digéré les derniers évènements.

Et maintenant je craquais.

Encore.

Trop de pressions me tombaient dessus depuis mardi soir et là mes nerfs me lâchaient. Réellement. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais m'enfuir au loin, être seule, hurler à plein poumon mais ce n'était pas possible car je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon fils, ni mes responsabilités. Alors je m'accrochai à Edward pour m'éviter de sombrer encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne savais pas si je lui en voulais encore après toutes ses révélations.

Je comprenais dorénavant pourquoi il avait réagit de la sorte envers sa famille, envers Tanya, envers William. Il était complètement désillusionné, emplis de rancœur et de culpabilité.

Et au fond, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, lui reprocher d'avoir réagit de la sorte en sachant que j'avais eu, moi aussi, des réactions que je jugeais maintenant disproportionnées envers ma famille après mon agression et durant ma grossesse.

Alors l'entendre s'expliquer me renvoyait en plein visage tout le mal que j'avais infligé à mes proches et que je ne m'étais pas encore pardonnée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, Charlie, Emmett, Jacob et compagnie ne m'en voulaient pas de les avoir insulté, de m'être vraiment mal comportée envers eux, de les avoir fait souffrir en refusant de m'alimenter, de boire, de parler, de vivre tout simplement. Ni comment je pouvais regarder mon fils dans les yeux en sachant que si j'en avais eu les moyens, je n'aurais pas mis ma grossesse à terme.

***OoO***

_Flash-back (sept ans plus tôt) :_

_-Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : C'est trop tard pour l'avortement, Bella ! s'exclama durement Rosalie. Alors arrête de vouloir tuer ton bébé par tous les moyens car c'est voué à l'échec ! On ne te laissera pas faire ! Ni, et surtout, te laisser te faire du mal ! Tu dois te reprendre en main et manger sans ces sondes d'alimentation, sans vouloir te frapper ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour le bébé ou pour toi, fais-le pour ton père, pour Emmett ou Jacob !_

_-Comment pourrais-je réagir autrement, Rosalie ? Je hais cet être qui grandit en moi ! Je le hais t'entends ? Je le hais tout autant que son père ! Il me pourrit la vie de la même manière que mon violeur m'a détruit ! Je n'en veux pas ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! ENLEVEZ-LE-MOI ! ENLEVEZ-LE-MOI ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS !_

_Bella hurlait à plein poumon tout en serrant fortement ses poings dans ses cheveux à s'en faire mal tout en gigotant dans tous les sens. Rosalie essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, sans succès._

_Charlie et Emmett pénétrèrent en trombe dans la chambre sous le raffut que faisait leur petite Bella âgée de dix-sept ans mais restèrent figés d'effroi face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux :_

_-JE VOUS HAIS ! TOUS ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE SI JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT LA ! JE VOUS HAIS TELLEMENT ! JE VOUS HAIS ! VOUS N'ETIEZ MEME PAS LA POUR ME PROTEGER ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ QUITTER PHOENIX ! VOUS NE SERVEZ A RIEN A PART A ME LAISSER SOUFFRIR ! JE VOUS HAIS !_

_Emmett réagit en premier, tandis que son père pleurait silencieusement face à la détresse de sa fille, et s'approcha de sa sœur avant de lui attraper les poignets afin de les lui enlever de sa tête :_

_-NON ! NON ! LACHEZ-MOI ! ARRETEZ DE ME FAIRE DU MAL ! LACHEZ-MOI ! Lâchez-moi ! finit-elle en commençant à faire une crise de panique._

_-Lâche-là Emmett ! s'exclama Rosalie en voyant que le geste de ce dernier effrayait plus Bella que ça l'énervait._

_Bella, après que son frère ait enfin lâché prise, se mit à pleurer de tout son soul tout en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se fit basculer, en avant en arrière, tout en murmurant des propos incohérents._

_Charlie et Emmett la regardaient, extrêmement tristes et désemparés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour aider leur petite Bella qui aurait certainement essayé de se suicider si elle n'était pas aussi bien surveillée par le corps hospitalier depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Pourtant, elle était déjà morte à l'intérieur et était remplis de colère mais surtout de haine envers son agresseur et ce bébé qu'elle portait._

_La petite Bella toute gentille, timide et innocente avait laissé place à une femme complètement détruite._

_-Je veux mourir, dit la jeune demoiselle au bout d'un certain temps. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir !_

_Emmett, n'en pouvant plus de voir sa petite sœur souffrir, et ce depuis des semaines, s'approcha d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit d'hôpital :_

_-Bells, souffla-t-il, abattu. Je t'en supplie, bats-toi !_

_-Je veux mourir, marmonna-t-elle, le regard dans le vide. Je veux mourir._

_-Bella ! insista-t-il plus fortement, la sortant de sa transe. Putain Bella ! RE-A-GIS ! Je t'aime et ça me tue de te voir te détruire à petit feu ! Tu fais du mal à papa, à maman, à Phil, à Jacob, à Rose, à moi ! Tu n'es pas comme ça Bells ! Tu n'es pas du genre à baisser les bras sans te battre ! Tu n'es pas du genre à te faire du mal, à en faire à ton entourage ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Putain Bella, BATS-TOI ! Bats-toi !_

_Emmett finit en larmes pour la première fois depuis des années et Bella en fut choquée. Elle faisait souffrir sa famille, ses amis s'en même s'en rendre compte ! Elle était tellement égoïste à ne penser qu'à elle en essayant de se débarrasser de cet être indésirable qui grandissait en elle._

_Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à calmer la douleur qui avait prit possession de tout son être, ni à arrêter de se faire du mal._

_Elle n'avait pas de motivation pour aller mieux._

_Jusqu'à ce moment._

_*_**OoO***

**PdV de Bella :**

J'avais vraiment mal réagis envers ma famille et tout ça par colère, tristesse et rancœur tout comme Edward envers les siens, pour ses propres raisons.

Il avait autant souffert que moi lorsque son ex l'avait quitté et s'était comporté envers les autres de la seule façon qu'il savait réagir selon les circonstances.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu des rêves et des espoirs qui ont finis par être brisés d'un seul coup tout comme j'avais été détruite par ce qu'il s'était passé. Moi qui rêvais de faire des études littéraires me retrouvai à faire du droit afin d'aider les autres comme on m'avait soutenu après mon agression et l'annonce de ma grossesse non désiré.

Mais comment aurais-je fait si j'avais été dans la situation d'Edward ? Si l'homme que je croyais aimer m'aurait abandonné un mois après la naissance de notre fils ? En aurais-je voulu à ma famille qui m'aurait averti ? En aurais-je voulu à mon fils ? Me serais-je renfermée sur moi-même tant que mes yeux auraient été fermés ?

La réponse s'imposa à moi : Oui, à quelques différences près.

Oui il avait fait souffrir son entourage, mais quand on souffre énormément, on ne peut pas faire autrement.

Je soupirai.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait infligé à sa famille, surtout que d'après Alice, tout commencerait à s'arranger dans leurs rapports. De plus, il s'occupait désormais de son fils, prenait enfin en main ses responsabilités.

Pouvais-je lui en vouloir alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour rattraper ces dernières années ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Pas quand ses propos et ses yeux transpiraient la culpabilité et les remords.

Pas en voyant qu'il avait des insécurités qu'il essayait malgré tout de combattre.

Pas en voyant qu'il faisait tout pour se faire pardonner.

Et surtout, pas en sachant que ce qu'il avait infligé à son entourage ne me concernait pas.

Je comprenais aussi pourquoi il m'avait traité aussi durement mardi soir.

_« Tu vois, je suis une personne méfiante et assez froide au premier abord car je n'ai pas confiance aux autres, ils sont tous pareils : hypocrite, sournois, infidèle… Mais quand j'apprends à connaitre une personne, que je commence à l'apprécier, je m'attache très facilement et profondément. »_

_« Je tiens réellement à toi Bella. C'est pour ça que j'ai été autant affecté par l'article. Je me suis déjà attaché à toi. »_

Mais j'en souffrais encore.

Je ne voulais pas sombrer de nouveau.

-J'ai tellement souffert, surtout à l'annonce de ma grossesse, déblatérai-je sans m'en rendre compte, voulant m'ôter cette douleur en parlant. Mais j'ai surtout fait énormément de mal autour de moi : Je ne mangeai plus, je m'automutilais de toutes les manières possible afin de perdre le bébé que je portais, j'ai fais plusieurs dépressions, et aurais même essayé de me suicider si je n'aurais pas été aussi bien surveillée…

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues, refusant de s'arrêter. Je revivais mon passé mais le révéler à voix haute à Edward m'enlevai un poids du cœur.

-J'ai dit à mon entourage des choses affreuses, que je ne pensais pas mais qui sont sortis de ma bouche pendant mes crises de panique, de colère, de dépression tout simplement. Mais j'ai surtout fait du mal à Lucas, même s'il ne le sait pas puisqu'il était encore à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'ai commencé à l'accepter comme fils qu'un mois avant l'accouchement et ce, grâce au travail acharné des psychologues et de Rosalie. Malgré tout, je m'en veux atrocement de la façon dont j'ai agis envers moi mais surtout envers mes proches.

Je soupirai, rassemblant mon courage :

-Alors je te comprends et te pardonne.

Il me fixa, incrédule, la bouche légèrement ouverte :

-Je.. Tu… Tu me pardonnes ? balbutia-t-il.

-Je… Oui, Edward. Je te pardonne car tu as droit à une seconde chance.

-Je… Mais… Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! s'exclama-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je… Merci Bella ! Je ferais tout pour que tu ne souffres plus, je te le promets !

Nous restâmes tout deux dans les bras de l'autre, en silence, savourant juste l'instant présent.

J'avais enfin tourné la page, cette page remplie de douleurs de mon passé.

Maintenant je pouvais combattre ce James Hunter la tête haute et avancer avec Edward sans regret.

J'étais enfin sereine.

Totalement apaisée et prête à me battre pour protéger ma famille.

Je me détachai un peu de mon collègue de boulot avant de lui adresser un sourire timide et lui tendre la main :

-Alors… Amis ? lui demandai-je.

***OoO***

**PdV d'Edward :**

_-Je ne te laisserais plus, Bella, crois-moi. Tu peux compter sur moi pour prendre soin de toi, lui murmurai-je tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour de ma taille de ses bras._

Maintenant j'attendais, impatient mais fébrile d'entendre sa réponse.

J'espérai vraiment qu'elle ne me repousse pas, que l'on puisse enfin tourner cette page de notre passé et avancer ensemble.

Mais Bella gardait le silence, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

Je m'étais ouvert, corps et âme, à cette femme que je tenais dans mes bras mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir ou à regretter.

Je lui faisais confiance.

Je savais que Bella ne me jugerait pas par rapport à ce que je lui avais infligé mais sur les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à agir de la sorte.

Alors je restais silencieux, espérant avoir raison.

-J'ai tellement souffert, surtout à l'annonce de ma grossesse, dit-elle les yeux dans le vide. Mais j'ai surtout fait énormément de mal autour de moi : Je ne mangeai plus, je m'automutilais de toutes les manières possible afin de perdre le bébé que je portais, j'ai fais plusieurs dépressions, et aurais même essayé de me suicider si je n'aurais pas été aussi bien surveillée… J'ai dit à mon entourage des choses affreuses, que je ne pensais pas mais qui sont sortis de ma bouche pendant mes crises de panique, de colère, de dépression tout simplement. Mais j'ai surtout fait du mal à Lucas, même s'il ne le sait pas puisqu'il était encore à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'ai commencé à l'accepter comme fils qu'un mois avant l'accouchement et ce, grâce au travail acharné des psychologues et de Rosalie. Malgré tout, je m'en veux atrocement de la façon dont j'ai agis envers moi mais surtout mes proches.

Les larmes coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues, sous les émotions qui la tenaillaient. Je voyais très bien qu'elle était en train de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu et que ça la soulageait de m'en parler même si je connaissais les grosses lignes de ce qu'elle avait pu subir par son dossier juridique.

_Elle se confie à moi comme je me suis confié à elle._

L'espoir naquit au fond de moi en entendant ses paroles.

Elle soupira, rassemblant son courage :

-Alors je te comprends et te pardonne.

Je la fixai, incrédule, la bouche légèrement ouverte :

-Je.. Tu… Tu me pardonnes ? balbutiai-je sous le choc de la nouvelle qui me tomba dessus sans prévenir.

-Je… Oui, Edward. Je te pardonne car tu as droit à une seconde chance.

-Je… Mais… Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! m'exclamai-je en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je… Merci Bella ! Je ferais tout pour que tu ne souffres plus, je te le promets !

Nous restâmes tout deux dans les bras de l'autre, en silence, savourant juste l'instant présent.

Bella me pardonnait.

Bella me donnait une seconde chance.

Bella me laissait l'opportunité de me racheter et de rester à ses côtés.

Je souris d'oreille à oreille, ne pouvant réfréner ma joie intense.

Bella m'acceptait dans sa vie.

-Alors… Amis ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant la main après s'être légèrement éloignée de moi.

_Amis ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir déçu. Je voulais tellement plus qu'être simplement l'ami de Bella.

-Ou ennemi ?* continua-t-elle devant mon silence.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ses mots. Comme si je pouvais être son ennemi !

Je lui serrai la main, comprenant parfaitement que Bella avait besoin de temps avant que l'on ne puisse faire évoluer notre relation à un stade supérieur –surtout vu les derniers évènements- alors j'acceptai de devenir son ami car ça nous permettrait d'apprendre à nous connaitre, à nous rapprocher.

-Amis, approuvai-je.

Nous nous sourîmes, détendus.

Nous commencions maintenant une nouvelle page de notre vie, de notre relation.

-Ca te dirait de faire le tour du parc avant de rejoindre les garçons ? questionna doucement Bella.

Je passai un bras sur ses épaules en lui souriant :

-Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, Bella ! lui dis-je, taquin.

Elle rit et ce son qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers jours me conforta dans mes choix : Oui nous étions désormais amis et je ferais tout pour gagner sa confiance si ce n'est, pour le moment, son amour.

.

.

.

*****_**Fascination **_**quand tu nous tiens^^**

**Petit chapitre qui clôt ENFIN les réconciliations entre Bella et Edward !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plut malgré sa petite taille…**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie de me lire !**

**A la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre,**

**Katty**


	20. Une nouvelle vie qui commence

***oOo***

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

***oOo***

.

.

.

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Une nouvelle vie qui commence**

**PdV d'Edward :**

Nous nous baladâmes, Bella et moi, côte à côte, mon bras toujours posé sur son épaule, tout en faisant vraiment connaissance malgré nos premières maladresses.

J'appris donc que Marie était son deuxième prénom, que ses parents avaient divorcés à ses quatre ans et qu'elle avait _suivit_ sa mère Renée en Arizona tandis qu'Emmett, âgé à cette époque de sept ans, avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter son père et ses amis. Qu'elle aimait beaucoup la littérature –avait un petit penchant pour les classiques- qu'elle comptait faire des études dans ce domaine avant son agression et qu'elle avait un goût musical plutôt hétéroclite.

Bref, j'aimais beaucoup cette nouvelle facette de Bella que je découvrais durant notre promenade et constatai même que nous avions beaucoup de points communs.

Etre avec elle en dehors du boulot était vraiment rafraîchissant et même si je ne pouvais pas lui faire encore part de mes sentiments à son égard, j'éprouvais un plaisir sans nom à être à ses côtés, tout simplement.

Et pour le moment, ça me suffisait.

Nous construisions nos fondations pour un avenir que j'espérai commun.

-Par contre, dis-je en changeant subitement de sujet, faudra que tu me prêtes ton dvd de _« L'Atlantide, l'Empire Perdu »._

Bella me sourit, amusée :

-Ca ne va pas être possible, me répondit-elle taquine. Lucas et moi le regardons souvent et nous avions même prévu de le voir demain après-midi !

-Est-ce moi ou tu viens à l'instant même de créer une raison de ne pas me le passer ? m'écriai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

-Moi ? s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée. Mais pour qui me prenez-vous monsieur Cullen ?

-Oh mais pour rien d'autre que vous-même, miss Swan ! Cependant, je me pose des questions : Pourquoi refusez-vous de me prêter un innocent petit dvd ?

Bella tapota son menton de son index, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Peut-être parce que j'aime vous embêter !

-Mais que vous êtes vilaine ! répliquai-je en souriant. Et qu'allez-vous dire à mon pauvre fils qui se faisait une joie de me faire découvrir ce dessin-animé ?

-Quel affront ! Se servir de son propre fils pour obtenir ce que vous désirez ! N'avez-vous point honte, monsieur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Après tout, je suis un avocat et les avocats ne se gênent pas pour utiliser tous les arguments nécessaires, _quels qu'ils soient_, pour faire plier le jugement en leur faveur !

Je vis Bella rouler des yeux avant de rire doucement.

-Tu sais que l'on est samedi, sourit-elle. Et les samedis après-midi, en général, nous les passons, les garçons et moi-même, chez moi.

-Sous-entends-tu que William et moi sommes invités dans ton humble demeure cet après-midi ?

-Je sous-entends que _William_ est invité à venir dans mon humble demeure comme tous les samedis après-midi, rectifia-t-elle, mutine.

-Hey ! ripostai-je vivement. C'est pour que je le vois, _moi_, que je te demande de me prêter ce dessin-animé !

Je sentis Bella se tendre sous mon bras avant qu'elle ne se relaxe doucement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

-De plus, rajoutai-je en comprenant facilement qu'elle hésitait à m'inviter chez elle, il est de mon devoir de savoir _où_ mon fils passe ses samedis après-midi !

-Sous-entends-tu que tu ne me fais pas confiance, _à moi_,ta nouvelle _meilleure amie ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-Ma nouvelle meilleure amie ? Sans blague ? On est amis depuis quoi ? Deux heures ?

-Arrêtes d'être aussi… Aussi… Ingrat ! Oui, c'est ça : Ingrat ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant de m'avoir comme meilleure amie ! C'est un privilège très rare !

Sa petite bouille toute renfrognée était trop mignonne et j'avais énormément envie de l'embrasser mais m'abstins afin de ne pas franchir les barrières que nous nous étions créées. Je ne voulais pas la perdre une seconde fois, pas après que l'on ait réussit à tout mettre à plat et qu'elle m'ait donné une chance de rattraper mes erreurs.

Alors je me contentai de la rapprocher de moi à l'aide de mon bras sur son épaule avant de poser mes lèvres sur son front.

-Ma meilleure amie ne m'empêcherait pas de voir où elle habite, lançai-je, sournois, au creux de son oreille.

-Ca c'est bas, monsieur Cullen ! Bien bas ! Mais bon, puisqu'apparemment tu y tiens, _tu_ es invité à passer l'après-midi avec nos garçons et moi. Ca te va ?

-Merci ma belle ! remerciai-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, provoquant de magnifiques rougissements sur ses joues.

-De… De rien, balbutia-t-elle.

Je souris en voyant qu'elle réagissait à mes petits mots et gestes tendres.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-elle après s'être raclée la gorge, mais les garçons vont finir par s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir.

J'avais envie de dire quelques phrases bourrées de sous-entendus, mais préférai me taire, me contentant de sourire niaisement.

_Il est encore trop tôt pour ça, Cullen ! Patience._

Nous prîmes donc la direction du stade tout en continuant de discuter de tout et de rien tandis que mon excitation grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de notre destination.

Je perçus au loin ma sœur et Jasper qui applaudissaient fortement tandis qu'Alice piaillait des encouragements à tout bout de champs.

Son excentricité m'avait énormément manqué, mais moins que son côté _fouineuse._

En effet, dès qu'elle nous vit, je perçus très facilement ses yeux nous détailler impudiquement et avant qu'elle ne puisse soupçonner quoique se soit qui risquerait de briser toutes mes chances avec Bella, j'enlevai mon bras de son épaule et imposai une distance raisonnable entre nos deux corps, sous le regard interrogateur de ma belle qui ne comprenait pas mon changement de comportement :

-C'est pour éviter qu'Alice ne t'harcèle de questions en tout genre sur nous, lui dis-je en catimini.

Elle me fit un sourire entendu avant de se tourner vers les deux membres de ma famille présents tandis qu'Alice se mit à courir vers moi avant de me sauter dans les bras.

Son excentricité m'avait _vraiment_ manqué.

Je la réceptionnai sans le moindre souci, vu son poids plume et sa petite taille, avant de la serrer fortement contre moi.

_Dieu que ça m'avait manqué ces dernières années !_

-Comment vas-tu frangin de mon cœur ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Très bien lutin de mon cœur ! Et toi ?

-Comme sur des roulettes ! Par contre, j'ai hâte d'aller manger !

Je m'esclaffai doucement avant de me pencher vers son oreille et lui murmurer :

-Serais-tu enceinte, sœurette ?

Je la vis rougir tandis que mes yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

-Non ?! Si ?! dis-je, ahuri. C'est vrai ?

-Chut ! s'écria Alice en posant ses deux mains sur ma bouche. Jazz n'est pas encore au courant, alors tais-toi ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Depuis quand tu le sais ? Et comment ça se fait que Jazz ne soit pas encore au courant ? chuchotai-je.

Alice me prit la main et lança un « on revient tout de suite ! » à Jasper et Bella avant de m'emmener cinq cent mètres loin d'eux.

Je la vis faire les cent pas devant moi, se mordant les ongles, tandis que je me remettais du choc.

Ma petite sœur était enceinte !

Ma Lily attendait un bébé !

J'allais être tonton !

-Mais c'est génial ! m'exclamai-je en la reprenant dans mes bras.

-C'est… C'est vrai ? sanglota-t-elle.

-Tu pleures ? m'inquiétai-je en dégageant ma tête de sur la sienne. Hey, faut pas pleurer Lily ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle que tu m'apprends là ! Et Jazz sera super content ! Sans parler des parents ! J'imagine déjà Esmé en train de pleurer de joie dans les bras de Carlisle avant qu'elle ne décide de s'enfermer dans son bureau afin de mettre sur papier ses idées pour la décoration de la chambre du bébé Withlock.

Nous rîmes tout deux avant que je n'efface les larmes de ma sœur adorée de mes pouces.

Ce petit être tombait vraiment à pic : Il était le symbole de cette nouvelle page de notre vie à tous, loin de nos dernières querelles, mais surtout, il représentait ma rédemption.

-C'est vraiment fantastique, murmurai-je sous le coup de l'émotion. Putain, ce bébé est un don du ciel !

-C'est ce que je pense, souffla Alice. Hier, nous nous sommes retrouvés et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que je suis enceinte. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants avant que toi et moi soyons réconciliés alors, c'est une incroyable surprise.

-Il n'était pas prévu ? questionnai-je.

-Du tout ! Je n'ai pas arrêté la pilule depuis mes seize ans alors j'ai été plus que surprise en constatant que mes règles n'étaient toujours pas arrivées.

-Alice, implorai-je.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en me lançant un petit sourire, faussement innocente.

-Arrête de me parler de tes trucs féminins ! me plaignis-je. J'ai encore en tête la super conversation sur les différents types de contraception que les parents nous ont servis.

-Tout ça parce qu'à mes seize ans j'ai eu le culot de dire que j'avais dorénavant l'âge légale de coucher avec mon petit-copain de l'époque ! rit Alice.

-Mémorable, acquiesçai-je en souriant.

Nous restâmes tout deux silencieux, savourant les souvenirs qui avaient pris possession de nos esprits.

-Tu… Tu crois que je serais une bonne mère ? interrogea-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es déjà une fille, une sœur et une tante formidable, il ne peut en être autrement ! Sans compter qu'en cas de soucis Jasper sera là ainsi que maman, papa et moi ! Je suis même sûr que Bella te soutiendra !

-Merci d'être là, Edward, dit-elle doucement.

-Désolé de ne pas l'avoir été plus tôt, soupirai-je, plein de regrets.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné !

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes tout deux avant de rejoindre Bella et Jasper qui regardaient Alice, quelque peu inquiets en voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Ma petite sœur les rassura avant que l'on ne se tourne vers William et Lucas qui continuaient de jouer alors que je fis un sourire à mon meilleur ami afin de calmer ses angoisses.

En voyant le jeu de nos enfants, je ne pus réfréner un élan de fierté m'envahir. Je me mis aussi à acclamer mon fils lorsque c'était son tour de jouer et fus plus qu'heureux de le voir sourire face à mon comportement de _« mère supportrice »_ comme le disait Alice.

_Oui William, tu as enfin un père digne de ce nom !_

Je restais aux côtés de Bella jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement et quand se fut terminé, j'eus l'immense plaisir de voir les garçons accourir vers nous tout en criant des « papa » et des « maman » à tout bout de champs.

_J'avais l'impression que Bella et Lucas faisaient partis de ma famille._

-Je suis vraiment fière de vous deux, les garçons ! s'extasia Bella.

-C'est vrai que vous avez incroyablement bien joué ! complimentai-je. Ca mérite vraiment une petite surprise.

-Quoi comme surprise ? demanda William en me regardant, intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverais ! dis-je, sûr de moi.

_Après tout, ça ne devait pas être trop difficile de trouver un petit cadeau pour son fils et son meilleur ami, non ?_

-Alors les amoureux, répliqua Emmett en nous fixant, Bella et moi, avec un sourire goguenard, ça va comme vous voulez ? Au cas où vous auriez besoin d'une baby-sitter pour vous retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi pour occuper Lucas et William, inutile de rater l'entrainement des petits !

-Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sentimentale est vide que tu dois t'occuper de celle des autres, Em' ! rétorqua vivement Bella.

-Wow, le chaton sort ses griffes ! rit Emmett. Fais gaffe Ed', ma frangine peut faire mal quand elle le veut !

-Lucas ? William ? appela Bella.

-Oui ? scandèrent les garçons.

-Que le plan « Savonnons la Taupe » commence ! annonça-t-elle sous notre incrédulité.

-A L'ATTAQUE ! crièrent-ils tous les trois en sautant sur le frère de ma belle avant de frotter leurs poings sur le grizzly qui riait aux éclats.

-Edward, tiens-lui les jambes ! s'écria Bella au bout de quelques minutes.

-Fais ça mon coco… Et je me vengerais ! ajouta Emmett entre plusieurs rires. A toi de voir… Si… tu préfère avoir à faire…. A faire au petit chaton qui me sert… De sœur… Ou à l'infâme grizzly que je suis !

-Désolé Bella, souris-je en levant mes mains face à moi en signe de refus. Solidarité masculine !

-SALAUD ! Je me vengerais ! menaça-t-elle, provoquant mes rires.

-Pas de soucis, plaisantai-je. Je t'attends de pied ferme !

Je me retournai afin de répondre à Jasper qui m'appelait avant que je ne sente une charge atterrir sur mon dos avant que deux jambes n'encercle ma taille et deux bras se retrouver autour de mon cou.

-Alors comme ça on abandonne sa meilleure amie au premier obstacle ? susurra Bella à mon oreille.

J'essayai de rester concentré sur ses paroles afin qu'une partie de mon corps reste au repos, mais se fut difficile, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Bella ne me savonne les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà !

_Aie ! Mais ça fait mal quand même ! Qui aurait cru qu'une aussi petite chose pouvait avoir autant de force ? Certainement pas moi !_

-Alors Cullen, continua ma belle après avoir arrêté sa petite torture, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je m'excuse ! Je ne le referais pas ! déballai-je en voyant un plan de vengeance se dessiner sous mes yeux.

-Ok, je te crois, capitula-t-elle en se détachant de moi. Mais ne recommence pas !

Je lui fis un sourire angélique avant de me tourner vers une glacière qui trainait par là, tandis que Bella se faisait féliciter par William et Lucas. Je pris une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche avant de l'ouvrir et de la verser dans le dos de ma victime qui se figea sous mon assaut avant de se retourner vers moi, les yeux noir de colère.

-Tu. Vas. Me. Le. Payer. Cullen ! articula-t-elle.

S'ensuivit ensuite une gigantesque bataille d'eau où les enfants mais aussi Alice, Jasper et Emmett décidèrent de participer, luttant contre les un, s'associant avec d'autres avant de décider de retourner sa veste ou de se la jouer en solitaire.

Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis des années ! J'avais vraiment l'impression de revivre, mais surtout d'être à ma place, de faire partie de cette famille qui en rassemblait deux : Les « Swen* ».

Tout le monde riait aux éclats, était heureux, serein et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Je voyais Rosalie nous filmer avec le caméscope tandis qu'elle encourageait William et Lucas. Bella s'acharnait sur moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper aidait nos garçons à mouiller Emmett avant qu'ils ne décident tous de s'en prendre à Bella et moi qui dûmes nous associer pour lutter contre nos assaillants.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps les différentes batailles d'eau avaient durés, mais lorsque nous fûmes à court d'eau, nous allâmes nous sécher dans les vestiaires où se trouvait la réserve de serviettes de bain.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim ! rugit Emmett. D'ailleurs, Bella m'a dit que c'était toi qui payais le repas ?

-Et oui ! acquiesçai-je.

-Ton porte-monnaie risque d'en prendre un sacré coup ! s'amusa-t-il.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, soufflai-je en regardant Bella qui venait de sortir des vestiaires tout en riant avec nos enfants.

J'entendis le grizzly se racler la gorge, me faisant détourner la tête de sa sœur :

-Tu sais, me dit-il sérieusement. Je pense que tu es un gars bien Edward. Et je ne veux pas connaitre ton passé afin de comprendre le comportement qu'avait ton fils à notre rencontre car tu as le droit à une seconde chance, quoique tu ais fait.

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

-Mais Bella est ma petite sœur et comme tu dois le savoir, elle a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué vos petits regards ou petites attentions, je suis loin d'être un idiot, mais comprends-moi bien car même si je te donne ma bénédiction, si tu fais du mal à ma frangine, tu connaitras ma fureur, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Tu me donnes ta bénédiction ? m'exclamai-je, surpris. Tu me connais seulement que depuis quelques heures !

-T'inquiète pas l'asticot, je ne juge pas sans savoir, rajouta-t-il en me donnant une tape amicale à l'épaule. Et puis j'ai bien vu le regard meurtrier que Bells t'a lancé quand tu es arrivé et son comportement quand vous êtes revenus de votre _promenade_, ajouta-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil remplit de sous-entendus. Je me fie tout simplement au jugement de ma sœur : Si elle t'accorde sa confiance, tu as la mienne aussi ! Donc gare à tes belles fesses si tu fais du mal à ma Belli-Bells !

J'acquiesçai en souriant et serrai la main qu'Emmett me tendait, scellant notre _accord._

Ensuite, comment pourrais-je décrire le déjeuner ?

_Vivant_ est le mot qui le caractériserait le plus, je pense.

J'avais enfin pus voir à quoi ressemblait le bar-restaurant _« Uley's and Black's »_ et je ne pus que le trouver accueillant et vraiment chaleureux. L'endroit était décoré avec goût mais surtout avec originalité et c'est donc avec curiosité que j'admirais certains objets d'origine Quilleute.

C'était vraiment fascinant.

J'avais pu faire la connaissance de Jacob, le meilleur ami de Bella ainsi que de sa fiancée Leah et sa mère Sue sans parler de Jared, Quil, Embry, Billy, Sam et Emily qui étaient tous autant sympathiques les uns que les autres. J'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance de cette endroit et me promis de revenir souvent.

Bien évidemment, je me rendis aussi compte que l'appétit d'ogre d'Emmett n'était pas un euphémisme et que j'aurais dû écouter les avertissements de Bella et de son frère : Mon porte-monnaie n'allait pas en sortir indemne de ce repas ! En effet, Emmett mangeait au moins pour trois, sans parler du fait que lui et sa sœur voulaient que je goûte à quasiment tous les plats afin que je découvre la nourriture amérindienne.

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais le ventre bien plein à la fin du repas !

Nous étions tous en train de boire notre boisson chaude quand je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller à la caisse afin de payer la facture.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris le prix !

-Euh… Emily, appelai-je. Il n'y a pas un petit problème avec l'addition ?

-Non, il n'y a pas de soucis, Edward. Pourquoi ?

-Ben… hésitai-je. Je trouve que le montant n'est pas très élevé pour tout ce qu'on a commandé.

Elle se mit à rire, suivit de Leah qui était en train d'encaisser un autre client à nos côtés :

-C'est normal ! Bella a payé la moitié, révéla la femme de Sam.

_Tout compte fait, mon porte-monnaie n'allait pas énormément souffrir de notre déjeuner !_

Je ne savais pas si je devais bien le prendre ou pas. Après tout, j'avais dit que je payais le repas et ma mère m'avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser une femme régler l'addition.

_Oui mais si le montant que tu vois représente la moitié du total... _

_Ca ne me dérange pas de sortir mon chéquier pour payer un repas, surtout si Bella fait partie de ceux qui mange !_

_M'ouais, ben va payer ta part, Cullen !_

Vu que j'étais installé à la gauche de Bella, je me permis, à mon retour à table, de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Merci d'avoir réglé une partie du déjeuner même si ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de tout payer.

-De rien, me répondit-elle du même ton. Mais ça me gênait que tu sortes autant d'argent en sachant que tu ne connais pas les trois-quarts des personnes assises à cette table.

Je haussai les épaules avant de lui faire un sourire en coin.

-Je suis impatient de voir _« L'Atlantide, l'Empire Perdu »_. William n'arrête pas de m'en parler avant de me dire qu'il me voyait bien en Milo Thatch. Alors j'ai hâte de voir à quoi je ressemble.

Je vis Bella rougir avant de tourner son regard vers nos deux garçons qui étaient installés en face de nous, quelque peu intriguée, tandis qu'ils nous souriaient, l'air conspirateur.

J'avais fait exprès de lui révéler cette information afin qu'elle sache que mon fils, voire le sien peut-être, voulait nous voir ensemble, tout en omettant le fait que je savais déjà que Kida lui était associée. Peut-être que ça facilitera les choses entre nous si elle se rendait compte que nos enfants ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on soit ensemble.

-Alors Ed', m'interpella Emmett. Elle n'était pas trop élevée la facture j'espère ?

-Non, non, ça allait ! souris-je.

-C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-il. Ben la prochaine fois je ne me priverais pas alors !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

-T'inquiète, me rassura Bella en voyant ma réaction. Il dit ça juste pour te taquiner.

-Bon les enfants, ce n'est pas que l'on ne vous aime pas, mais Rose et moi sommes attendus, alors on va vous laisser !

Très vite, il ne restait plus que Lucas, William, Bella et moi à notre table. Alice voulait passer un après-midi tranquille avec son mari et je ne pouvais qu'approuver vu la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Jacob devait retourner au garage qu'il avait ouvert récemment grâce aux bénéfices qu'il avait obtenus de sa part du bar-restaurant et Leah n'avait sa pause que dans plusieurs heures.

Bella décida donc de rentrer chez elle afin que l'on puisse tous les quatre visionner le fameux dvd.

-Ca te dérange si je prends les enfants dans ma voiture ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu nous suivras avec la tienne.

-Non, maman ! coupa Lucas. William et moi on veut aller avec Edward !

Je les regardais, surpris. Moi qui pensais que les garçons ne voulaient pas quitter Bella.

-D'accord, approuvai-je rapidement, une fois le choc passé. Ca ne t'embête pas, Bella ?

-Du tout ! Ben allons-y !

Nous quittâmes donc le restaurant et nous installâmes dans nos voitures, avant que je ne suive ma ravissante collègue de boulot jusqu'à chez elle.

J'avais vraiment hâte de voir où elle habitait.

Où mon fils se rendait la plupart du temps.

Où nous pourrions peut-être tous les quatre nous retrouver comme aujourd'hui.

-Dis Edward, m'appela Lucas. Tu l'aimes bien ma maman ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quelque peu. Après les interrogatoires de mon fils, j'allais avoir droit à ceux du fils de Bella. Je respirai profondément afin de me donner du courage face à la discussion qui m'attendait.

-Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, Lucas.

-Tu la trouve jolie ? continua-t-il.

-Bella est une très belle femme, souris-je.

-T'as une amoureuse ?

-Euh… Non.

-Tu veux une amoureuse ?

-Ca dépend.

-Ca dépend de quoi ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

-Ben, je ne veux pas une vieille femme comme amoureuse, tu comprends ? Ni une blonde.

-T'aime pas les blondes ?

-Je préfère les brunes.

-Ma maman est brune ! Et elle n'est pas encore vieille !

-C'est vrai.

-Et puis elle est jolie ma maman.

-C'est encore vrai ! acquiesçai-je.

-Ca te plairait que ma maman soit ton amoureuse ?

-Si je te dis la réponse, tu peux la garder pour toi ? demandai-je afin qu'il n'aille pas harceler Bella avec ça.

-Comme un secret ?

-Comme un secret, approuvai-je.

-Ok !

Je soufflai un bon coup, après tout, Lucas devait aussi m'accepter comme _beau-père_ si j'avais encore mes chances avec Bella, et pour ça, il me fallait être honnête avec lui :

-J'aimerais beaucoup que ta maman soit mon amoureuse.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama William.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là ? questionna Lucas.

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Là, j'étais complètement perplexe.

-Ben… Je sais pas. Parce que tu as déjà William et que tu veux pas un deuxième garçon.

-Ca ne me gêne pas que tu sois là, Lucas ! Pas du tout même !

-Oui mais t'étais pas là pour William avant.

Je comprenais mieux le problème maintenant : Il avait peur que je refasse les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois. Je ressentis une petite pointe de culpabilité m'envahir mais j'essayai de l'ignorer afin de répondre au fils de Bella :

-Tu sais Lucas, j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises dans le passé, mais j'essais de corriger mes erreurs afin d'être une personne meilleure pour mon fils, ma famille et mon entourage. Alors je vais te le répéter : Ca ne me gêne pas que tu sois là car tu fais partis de la famille de Bella et si un jour elle accepte d'être mon amoureuse, j'accepte toute sa famille, tout comme elle devra accepter la mienne afin que l'on ne forme qu'une seule et grande famille, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, acquiesça-t-il sérieusement.

-Et plus jamais je n'abandonnerais ceux qui en font partis, je vous le promets, dis-je solennellement.

-Je t'aime bien, Edward, conclut-il en vrillant ses prunelles chocolatées dans les miennes, à travers le rétroviseur.

-Je t'aime bien aussi, répondis-je. Je t'aime aussi William.

C'est remplis d'émotions fortes, que nous arrivâmes enfin à destination et je fus surpris de voir la belle maison où vivait Bella.

Elle était à son image : Simple mais magnifique.

Les garçons s'installèrent directement sur le canapé du salon tout en parlant à voix basse de je ne sais quoi, tandis que Bella me fit un petit tour du propriétaire.

Bien évidemment, j'évitais tout commentaire déplacé lorsqu'elle me fit voir sa chambre, même si pleins d'images, plus érotiques les unes des autres avec ma belle avocate et moi-même comme personnages principaux, envahissaient mon esprit corrompu. Dans tous les cas, j'aimais beaucoup l'environnement dans lequel elle vivait car il était vraiment simple mais si chaleureux !

-Et là, c'est la chambre de Lucas. William dors dans cette pièce avec mon fils quand il est invité à rester chez moi la nuit, d'où la présence d'un deuxième lit une place.

-J'aime beaucoup ta maison, dis-je simplement. Elle est telle que je l'imaginais, à quelques exceptions près.

-Maintenant il va falloir que j'insiste pour visiter la tienne, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Pas besoin d'insister, rétorquai-je vivement. Tu es invité à venir chez moi samedi prochain, après l'entrainement, avec Lucas. Ca te vas ?

Je la vis rougir avant de baisser la tête. Elle devait sûrement être gênée mais avant que je ne puisse retirer mon invitation, elle accepta, à ma plus grande joie.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais les garçons nous attendent !

Elle me prit la main et me tira jusqu'au salon où nous fûmes accueillis par les sourires entendus des garçons.

_S'ils croient qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes, ils se trompent largement !_

-Vous êtes prêts à regarder _« L'Atlantide, l'Empire perdue » _? interrogea Bella, d'un ton enjoué.

-OUI ! scandèrent-ils en réponse.

_Comme par hasard_, Bella et moi devions nous installer côte à côte, vu que les autres places étaient occupés par nos petits monstres. On les entendait même glousser avant qu'ils ne posent leurs mains sur leurs bouches, voulant nous camoufler leurs rires.

Je croisai le regard chocolaté de ma belle, un léger sourire aux lèvres et vit qu'elle avait, elle aussi, remarqué le manège de Lucas et William.

-Je me demande comment ils seront quand ils seront adolescents, murmura-t-elle.

-Pire que des filles, répondis-je, du même ton.

Nous rîmes doucement avant de reporter notre attention sur le dessin-animé qui commença.

Assis confortablement dans ce canapé, aux côtés de la femme que j'aimais et de nos enfants, j'avais l'impression d'être complet. J'étais entouré de ma famille, du moins celle que je voulais et espérai avoir dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Nous partagions tous les quatre un moment si _banal_ mais pourtant si _familial _!

Ce moment marquait vraiment le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Et j'adorai ça !

***OoO***

_Jeudi 22 mai 2008,_

_Cher journal,_

_JE SUIS TROP CONTENT ! Mon papa il m'aime ! Mon papa il m'a dit qu'il m'aime ! Il est venu à l'école pour venir me chercher alors qu'avant il était jamais venu ! Il m'a même offert une glace ! On a aussi beaucoup parlé ! Mon papa il est génial ! Il m'a tout expliqué pourquoi il me parlait pas avant et même si j'ai pas tout compris et ben mon papa il m'aime !_

_Attend que je dise ça à Lucas et à Bella ! C'est super, je suis trop content !_

_En plus, ma maman peut-être qu'elle m'aime aussi !_

_Mais c'est pas grave si elle revient pas car Bella est encore là et moi je veux que se soit elle ma vraie maman ! En plus que mon papa et ben il aime Bella ! Je vais tout dire à Lucas comme ça il demandera à Bella si elle aussi elle aime mon papa ! Comme ça après ben ils seront amoureux et on vivra tous ensemble dans la même maison et moi j'aurais un papa et une maman et un frère !_

_Ce serait trop bien !_

_En plus, ben mon papa il m'aime !_

_Et moi aussi je l'aime ! Beaucoup, beaucoup !_

_J'aime beaucoup parlé avec lui, surtout quand il dit qu'il est fier de moi car j'ai eu un A+ en français et qu'il écoute quand je parle de mes entrainements de base-ball !_

_J'espère que demain se sera pareil !_

***OoO***

_Samedi 24 mai 2008,_

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'était trop bien ! Déjà qu'hier mon papa était encore gentil car il m'a encore parlé et qu'il m'aimait encore ! Ce matin, et ben papa est venu à mon entrainement de base-ball mais il est partit avec Bella mais je sais pas pourquoi._

_Peut-être qu'il va lui demander d'être son amoureuse ! Je suis trop content si j'ai raison !_

_Mais moi j'ai beaucoup aimé quand on a fait la bataille d'eau, c'était super ! On dirait qu'on est tous ensemble comme une vraie famille et que Bella c'est ma maman et qu'Emmett c'est mon vrai tonton !_

_Mais papa et Bella ils sont pas encore amoureux ! Papa il a pas fait de bisous sur la bouche quand on est partis de chez Bella…_

_Lucas m'a dit que c'était pas grave et qu'il allait demander à Bella si elle aimait mon papa et après on allait réfléchir à un plan pour qu'ils soient ensemble ! En plus je suis sûr que tata Alice elle pourra nous aider !_

_Lucas il dit que mon papa est gentil et qu'il est d'accord pour qu'il soit l'amoureux de sa maman !_

_En plus quand on a regardé le dvd _« L'Atlantide, l'Empire Perdu »_ et ben on a fait exprès que papa et Bella soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et même que quand on est partis et ben papa il a fait un bisou sur la joue de Bella et qu'elle a rougit ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est amoureuse de mon papa mais faut que Lucas me dise lundi si j'ai raison ou pas !_

_Mais ce que j'aime beaucoup plus que la glace au chocolat ou le dessin-animé qu'on a regardé cet après-midi, c'est quand mon papa et moi on parle rien que tous les deux ! Il est vraiment super comme papa et j'en veux pas un autre ! En plus il a dit qu'il aimait aussi le dvd qu'on a regardé ! Comme moi !_

_Je suis trop content car j'ai un vrai papa à la maison !_

_Maintenant, faut juste que Bella soit l'amoureuse de mon papa et tout sera encore plus génial !_

.

.

.

***Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit pour la famille « Swen » = « Sw » de ****Sw****an et « en » de Cull****en**

**Et voici un petit chapitre « calme » avant que les ennuis ne reviennent en force…**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plut !**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire !**

**Katty**


	21. La convocation

**WOW, j'ai atteint la barre des 1000 reviews !**

**Et je n'en reviens toujours pas ! O_o**

**Je vous remercie TOUS de me lire, de me laisser vos commentaires sur cette histoire, de votre soutien… de TOUT ! Vous êtes vraiment adorables !**

**En fin de chapitre, je vous laisserais une petite surprise (un peu bizarre je le conviens^^)**

**En attendant :**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 21 :**

**La convocation :**

**PdV de Bella :**

Je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée quand Lucas a déclaré qu'il voulait que se soit Edward qui le ramène avec William, à la maison. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup malgré le superbe après-midi que nous venions de passer et voulait certainement en apprendre plus sur le père de son meilleur ami, mais aussi le collègue de boulot de sa mère.

D'ailleurs, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques heures plus tôt, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais vraiment bien. Apaisée. Je n'arrêtai d'ailleurs pas de me répéter ces mots inlassablement tellement j'étais heureuse. Nous avions enfin tout mis à plat avant de commencer à apprendre à nous connaitre et j'aimais beaucoup ce que je découvrais sur Edward :

Par exemple, Anthony était son deuxième prénom. Il avait toujours vécu chez ses parents à Redmond avant de déménager à Seattle avec Tanya pour leurs études en droit. Que sa mère, Esmé, était décoratrice d'intérieur et que son père, Carlisle, était médecin à l'hôpital de la capitale de l'Etat de Washington. Mais ce que j'avais apprécié connaitre sur le compte de mon nouveau _meilleur ami_, c'était le fait qu'il avait toujours voulu ouvrir un cabinet d'avocat afin que ses parents soient fiers de lui malgré qu'il ne suive pas le même chemin de carrière que le patriarche Cullen et qu'à l'époque du lycée, malgré son magnifique physique, il n'en profitait pas pour coucher à droite et à gauche mais essayait de construire des relations plus ou moins durable, qu'il aimait beaucoup lire, avec une préférence pour les grands classique et les romans policiers.

C'est incroyable de constater que nous avions pleins de points communs alors que je pensais que tout nous opposait. Par exemple, je savais qu'il jouait du piano, cependant, jamais je n'aurais cru que ce n'était pas qu'un loisir, mais une véritable passion pour lui et ce, depuis ses cinq ans. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas –non plus- continué à jouer régulièrement après le départ de son ex.

Bref, en connaitre plus sur Edward ne m'aidait pas à garder mes distances.

En effet, j'aimais déjà beaucoup ce qu'il était au cabinet mais le voir dans la vie de tous les jours…

_Moi sur son dos puis tout deux trempés après une bataille d'eau, nous amusant comme des petits fous._

_Lui me serrant contre son corps musclé avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front ou ma joue, provoquant mes rougissements et mes bégaiements._

_Lui et moi assis côte à côte, nos enfants nous entourant, en train de regarder un dessin-animé comme une véritable famille._

C'était si simple d'être avec Edward que ça me troublait.

Moi qui ne voulais, à la base, plus avoir affaire à lui après ce qu'il s'était passé mardi malgré mes sentiments à son égard. Sentiments, d'ailleurs amplifiés après cette fabuleuse journée.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de choses pour un homme et ça devait me faire peur, mais non. Plus maintenant.

Etrangement, je n'étais pas effrayée, alors que je l'étais en début de semaine. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. A croire que le simple fait de le connaitre un peu mieux et qu'il soit accepté par ma famille et mes amis balayait d'un revers de main mes incertitudes.

De plus, je voyais bien qu'il ne restait pas insensible à ma présence, sinon il ne m'aurait pas gardé contre lui durant notre promenade, ou fait pleins de petits bisous tout tendre, n'est-ce pas ? Sans parler que je ressentais cette espèce d'alchimie qui nous avait poussée à tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre –physiquement parlant. Alchimie que je m'étais interdite de ressentir depuis mardi, mais qui était beaucoup plus puissante maintenant, à croire que me rapprocher d'Edward avait amplifié mes désirs de lui.

_Il ne me laissait vraiment pas indifférente !_

Maintenant, je n'allais plus réfléchir au sujet de notre _relation_, j'allais laisser faire les choses. Si Edward voulait quelque chose de plus avec moi qu'être mon ami, ben _advienne que pourra_ !

Dans tous les cas, je repensai à son regard noircis par le désir lorsqu'il vit ma chambre.

_S'il croit que je ne l'avais pas rodé, ben c'est raté !_

J'avais sentis mon bas-ventre se contracter et une vague de désir m'envahir, mais décidai de ne pas laisser mes pulsions prendre le dessus et continuai la visite de mon humble demeure avant que l'on ne s'installe sur le canapé, comprenant très clairement que nos garçons voulaient nous voir assis côte à côte, croyant sûrement qu'on allait finir ensemble après le dessin-animé.

_Bientôt peut-être !_

_« Advienne que pourra », Bella, alors n'espère pas trop sinon tu risques d'être déçue si rien ne se passe._

Je soupirai, attirant l'attention d'Edward qui se mit à me fixer avant de se pencher vers moi :

-Ca va ? murmura-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de frissonner face à sa présence si proche de moi. J'étais sûre que si je tournai la tête, nos lèvres se seraient rencontrées.

_Reprends-toi Bella ! Tu n'es plus une adolescente qui ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones !_

-Ca va, lui répondis-je en lui souriant timidement. Le dvd te plait pour le moment ?

Etre si proche de lui m'empêchai de réagir normalement : J'étais en quelque sorte un peu intimidée de constater que nous étions repartis dans une relation amicale alors que je ressentais des choses plutôt_ inappropriés_ à son égard.

-Beaucoup ! J'apprécie Milo et son envie de suivre la même voie que son grand-père, étant le seul membre de sa famille qu'il ait connu, afin de prouver au monde qu'il avait raison de croire que l'Atlantide existait.

-Il se bat pour ses convictions, approuvai-je.

Au moment où Edward allait ouvrir la bouche pour me faire part d'un autre commentaire, on entendit les ricanements de nos garçons qui nous regardèrent en souriant ouvertement.

_Ah les enfants ! Dès qu'ils voient deux adultes de sexe opposé discuter, ils imaginent toujours « le pire » !_

-Profite du dessin-animé, soufflai-je en lui posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la cuisine où je commençai à confectionner un gâteau au yaourt. Après tout, c'état bientôt l'heure du goûter.

Un yaourt nature, de la farine, du sucre, de la levure chimique, de l'huile et des œufs plus tard, je me retrouvais appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte menant au salon et regardai la scène qui se jouait devant moi :

Les garçons s'étaient déplacés et étaient dorénavant installés aux côtés d'Edward et discutaient tous les trois tout en regardant la fin du dvd.

Ca semblait si normal d'avoir Edward et William sous le même toit que Lucas et moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils faisaient tout deux partis de la famille, en tant que mari/père et fils/frère.

_Ca semblait si simple…_

Mon cœur se serrait mais ce n'était pas de douleur ou de peine, c'était complètement plaisant, chaleureux. Même si ce n'était pas officiel, Edward et William faisaient_ vraiment_ partis de ma famille, j'espérai juste que les choses évoluent entre moi et le père du meilleur ami de mon fils.

Je voulais être et rester dans les bras d'Edward, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes mais aussi sur mon corps. Je désirai me lever tous les matins avec sa présence à mes côtés et préparer le petit-déjeuner de mes _deux_ garçons.

Je voulais une vraie famille, moi qui voulais rester seule et indépendante.

Je voulais que se soit Edward qui soit à mes côtés.

Je me voyais même porter ses enfants.

La petite sonnerie du four me sortis de mes songes et je me dépêchai d'en retirer le gâteau afin d'oublier ces images de bébés aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux émeraudes.

_C'est pas prêt d'arriver !_

Je coupai quatre parts que je posais ensuite sur la table du salon puis allai chercher le lait dans le réfrigérateur et préparer le café pour Edward et moi avant d'appeler les garçons avant qu'ils ne décident de regarder un autre dvd en plus de celui qui venait de se terminer.

Sans aucune surprise, nous passâmes un agréable moment avant de jouer tous ensembles à divers jeux de sociétés que Charlie m'avait donné à mon déménagement à Seattle.

_Nous agissions vraiment comme une vraie famille._

Je voyais Lucas et William s'échanger des sourires complices et comprenais facilement qu'ils étaient heureux que l'on soit tout les quatre ensemble. Je jetai un regard à Edward et constatai qu'il avait lui aussi repérer leur manège.

Malgré tout, nous rions, chahutions, discutions comme si c'était normal d'être tous les quatre ensemble, comme si c'était censé être ainsi.

_Que ferais-je si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si Edward et moi ne dépassions jamais le stade de l'amitié ?_

_Tu resteras son ami et continuerez tout deux à passer des après-midis tranquille avec vos enfants._

_« Il en faut peu pour être heureux ! »_

_Ca y est, Baloo du dessin-animé « Le Roi de la Jungle » a envahit ma tête !_

-Je suis trop fort ! s'extasia William en brandissant son poing en l'air.

Il venait de finir le parcours du jeu de l'Oie alors que Lucas tomba à son tour dans le puits, me rejoignant à la case départ.

-C'est de la triche, rumina Lucas.

-Comment veux-tu que se soit de la triche ? répondit doucement Edward en souriant. C'est juste du hasard ! C'est rare de gagner deux fois de suite à un jeu de dés, surtout si on est aussi malchanceux que ta mère et qu'on perd à chaque fois ! conclut-il en me lançant un sourire narquois.

-La partie n'est pas encore terminé, Cullen ! dis-je, mauvaise, faisant rire tout le monde.

_Comme par hasard_, je finis encore une fois dernière, faisant par la même bien marrer les trois garçons. J'essayai de bouder, mais leur bonne humeur était contagieuse alors je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres d'esquisser un sourire sincère.

Malheureusement pour Lucas et William qui ne voulurent pas se quitter, il fut l'heure pour nos invités de partir et se fut donc avec une tristesse que je tentai de dissimuler que je dis au revoir à Edward et son fils pour le reste du weekend car ils allaient à moi aussi me manquer.

A peine la porte d'entrée refermée que mon fils m'entraina dans le salon et me fis asseoir sur le canapé avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

J'aimai beaucoup ces petits moments avec mon fils où rien ne pouvait briser cette petite bulle dans laquelle nous nous enfermions, gardant tout deux le silence afin de profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre.

_Rien ne compte, à part mon petit Lucas._

-Dis maman, souffla-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Oui mon chéri.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je l'aime bien Edward, il est vraiment gentil.

-Moi aussi je l'aime bien, lui répondis-je. Et je suis contente que tu l'apprécies car on risque de le voir souvent maintenant qu'il est présent pour William.

-Oui je sais et je trouve ça trop cool !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Mon fils était vraiment adorable, n'en voulant pas aux autres pour leurs erreurs passées.

_Je l'avais bien élevé._

-Et puis avec lui à la maison, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un papa, continua-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine :

-Edward n'est pas ton papa, Lucas, et c'est possible que se ne soit jamais le cas.

-Mais si tu es la maman de cœur de William, Edward peut pas être mon papa de cœur ?

Je ne voulais pas briser les espoirs de mon fils, mais je me devais de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je savais que l'on avait mit les choses à plat avec mon collègue de boulot, mais je ne pouvais pas lui imposer mon fils alors qu'il venait à peine de revêtir son rôle de père envers William.

-Pour qu'Edward soit ton papa de cœur, il faut d'abord le connaitre et bien s'entendre avec lui et après, seulement, il faut lui demander s'il souhaite l'être, tu comprends ? On ne devient pas maman ou papa de cœur comme ça !

-Oui mais si Edward devient ton amoureux, il sera directement mon papa de cœur, non ?

-Edward n'est pas mon amoureux Lucas ! insistai-je de peur qu'il s'imagine des choses. Oui je l'aime bien mais on ne devient pas amoureux comme ça, tu me suis ? Et si, et je dis bien _et si_ un jour lui et moi on tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors il faudra que tu lui demandes si oui ou non il accepte de devenir ton papa de cœur, ok ? Pas avant.

-D'accord maman, soupira-t-il, résigné.

Je n'avais pas remarqué avant ce moment que mon fils s'était réellement attaché à Edward et ça m'effrayait qu'il soit un jour ou l'autre déçu que ce dernier ne puisse pas lui offrir ce qu'il souhaite avoir de sa part et fasse tout pour connaitre son _vrai_ père, celui que je vais devoir bientôt voir et affronter pour garder la garde de Lucas.

Alors je serrai fortement mon fils dans mes bras tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant, comme quoi je serais, moi, toujours là pour lui, ainsi qu'Emmett, sa marraine Rosalie et son parrain Jacob.

Jamais il ne sera seul, je ne le permettrais pas.

Dimanche se passa sans encombre, sans autre discussion sur Edward ou James Hunter. C'était donc une journée tranquille, passée joyeusement entre mon fils et moi.

_C'était un jour banal, mais tellement plaisant._

Lundi arriva donc rapidement et je me retrouvais au cabinet, en pleine réunion hebdomadaire quand Jessica nous interrompit :

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais le facteur souhaite voir maitre Swan en personne.

Perplexe, je me levai et suivis la secrétaire jusqu'à l'accueil où un homme d'une quarantaine d'année me sourit :

-Miss Isabella Swan ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai une lettre à vous remettre en main propre, si vous pouviez signer le bon de réception, s'il vous plait.

Je fis ce qu'il fallait faire avant de récupérer l'enveloppe format A4 qu'il me tendit avant de partir.

Elle venait du cabinet de maitre Lefrançais et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre _qui_ en était le destinataire.

Je l'ouvris après avoir inspiré profondément et sortis la convocation au tribunal qui était à l'intérieur :

_*_

_Chère Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Je soussigné Maitre Lefrançais, avocat de Monsieur et Madame Hunter James et Victoria._

_Suite aux preuves que nous avons en notre possession et qui nous prouve que mon client est le père de votre fils Lucas Charlie Swan, né le quatorze décembre 2001, nous avons fait une demande auprès de la Cour afin qu'un Juge puisse donner le droit à monsieur et madame Hunter de voir et avoir une garde partagée de l'enfant avec vous._

_Vous êtes donc convoquée à une audience qui aura lieu dans quinze jours, soit le mercredi onze juin à quatorze heures, en salle deux du palais de justice de Seattle._

_Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous avez accordé à cette lettre._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Mademoiselle Swan, l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs._

_Maitre Lefrançais,_

_Avocat pour le cabinet « Nomader »_

*

Ca y est.

C'était officiel : Le père de Lucas voulait entrer dans la vie de mon fils et ce, sans me demander mon avis mais en passant directement par un juge.

Après tout, il devait bien se douter que j'allais refuser un telle demande.

Je respirai profondément afin de ne pas me laisser submerger par les différentes émotions qui prirent possession de mon corps. Je devais encore assister à la fin de la réunion hebdomadaire avant de pouvoir parler à Jasper.

-Jessica, appelai-je, les yeux toujours rivés sur la convocation que je remettais dans l'enveloppe.

-Oui maitre ?

-Est-ce que maitre Withlock a un rendez-vous entre neuf et dix heures ? demandai-je.

-Non.

-Très bien, veillez à ce que ça reste ainsi, s'il vous plait, finis-je avant de me diriger vers la salle de réunion.

Le fait d'avoir réglé mes problèmes personnelles avant de recevoir cette convocation me rassura car je n'étais plus autant sensible qu'il y a quelques jours et étais vraiment prête à me battre sans craquer, ou m'angoisser plus que de raison.

Je savais que mon dossier était en béton et que Lucas n'allait pas revoir son vrai père sauf si j'autorisai ce James Hunter à le voir, ce qui n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mais un sentiment étrange me donna la nausée : Si c'était bien _lui_ le géniteur de mon fils, j'allais devoir affronter mon violeur, l'homme qui m'avait drogué, prit ma virginité sans vergogne et mit enceinte.

Heureusement que je n'avais gardé aucun souvenir de cette nuit fatidique, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi sereine que je l'étais maintenant malgré ma légère anxiété, car je savais que je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'affronter mon agresseur dans le cas contraire. Pas après tout ce que j'avais traversé par sa faute durant ma grossesse.

Certes, Lucas était le plus cadeau que la vie m'avait offerte, mais les cicatrices –morales- engendrées par la façon dont je l'avais eu n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries.

J'essayai de me constituer un visage calme avant de pénétrer dans la salle de réunion afin de ne pas inquiéter mes collègues. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'apitoient sur mon sort. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié. Pas maintenant, ni jamais.

-Désolée de ce contretemps, m'excusai-je en m'installant à ma place habituelle, sentant les regards scrutateurs de Jasper et Edward ainsi que ceux, inquiets, d'Angela et Ben.

-Tout va bien, Bella ? demanda Jasper.

-Oui, oui, répondis-je en souriant légèrement. Alors, où en sommes-nous ?

-Nous avons parlés des affaires qui allaient passés devant la Cour cette semaine, me répondit Angela.

-Bref, ajouta Edward, nous avions terminés à moins que tu n'ais quelque chose à nous faire part.

Je voyais très bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et qu'il voulait savoir si ses hypothèses sur le courrier que j'avais reçu quelques minutes auparavant concernait l'affaire Hale ou la mienne.

Je tendis l'enveloppe à Jasper qui s'occupait de mon affaire afin qu'il la lise avant les autres.

Je sentis très facilement la tension prendre le dessus sur le calme de la pièce tandis que nous gardions tous le silence, attendant que Jasper finisse sa lecture :

-J'attendais ce courrier un peu plus tôt, soupira mon avocat après quelques instants d'attente.

-C'est bien ce que l'on croit ? questionna Ben. Ca concerne la garde de Lucas ?

-Effectivement, répondis-je, calmement. L'audience aura enfin lieu et ce, dans quinze jours.

-Ca va, tu n'es pas trop stressée ? s'inquiéta Angela.

-Non, ça va, souris-je. Je sais que mon dossier est irréprochable et puis, j'ai le meilleur avocat de la ville pour me défendre !

-Je croyais que c'était Jasper qui s'occupait de ton dossier, s'exclama Edward, d'un ton taquin.

-Et oui Edward ! C'est bien lui ! Toi tu n'arrives qu'en cinquième position des meilleurs avocats de Seattle, après Angela, Ben et moi bien sûr ! souris-je.

On se fixa, lui et moi, droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'air, entre nous deux, se chargea peu à peu d'électricité. Si nous étions seuls, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui sauter dessus et lui non plus si j'en croyais à ses pupilles qui commencèrent à légèrement se dilater. Il me fit un clin d'œil, remplit de sous-entendus, qui me fit rougir avant que je ne lui adresse à mon tour un sourire mutin.

-Dans tous les cas, je trouve ça bizarre que le père de Lucas réapparaisse dans la vie de Bella peu de temps après l'entretien avec Royce King, soupira le meilleur ami d'Edward, les yeux vrillés sur la convocation. Il va falloir que l'on se méfie, que se soit de ce James mais aussi de l'ex mari de Rosalie Hale.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail auparavant, tellement perturbée par mes angoisses de perdre Lucas, et c'est vrai que c'était vraiment troublant de d'entendre parler du géniteur de mon fils quelques temps après le rendez-vous que nous avions eu, Rosalie et moi, avec Royce. C'était une étrange coïncidence. A croire que les deux affaires étaient reliées.

-Dans tous les cas, ajoutai-je, nous ne pouvons pas prouver les possibles manigances de Royce, il faut juste que nous gagnons ces deux affaires.

-Tu as raison, approuva Edward. Et pour ça, il faut que tu te prépares à affronter les deux partis adverses.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Miss Goncalves dans cinq minutes, dit Angela après quelques instants de silence.

Elle se leva, suivit peu de temps après de son mari.

Je vis Jasper se plonger dans mon dossier et annoter certains passages au crayon de papier.

Je décidai de quitter la salle de réunion, ayant une soudaine envie de prendre l'air. Je saluai les deux garçons et pris la direction de l'ascenseur.

Au moment où les portes allèrent se fermer, Edward me rejoignit dans l'appareil me faisant sursauter vu que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ayant gardé la tête baissée, perdue dans mes pensées :

-Où vas-tu ? le demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Je veux juste me promener quelques minutes dehors, soufflai-je. Prendre un peu de recul, me détendre.

-Ca te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

-Non, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir à mes côtés le numéro cinq du top dix des meilleurs avocats de Seattle, plaisantai-je.

-D'ailleurs, susurra-t-il en s'approchant doucement de moi, pourquoi ne suis-je que numéro cinq ?

-Juste pour t'embêter ! ris-je.

Je le vis pencher sa tête vers moi et au moment où j'allais relever la mienne afin que nos lèvres puisse se toucher, le _ding_ de l'ascenseur retentit avant qu'il n'ouvre ses portes.

_Saleté d'ascenseur ! Je voulais mon bisou, moi !_

Edward me fit un sourire contrit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et me suivre en dehors de notre immeuble.

-Au faite, Bella, ça te dérange si je t'accompagne à l'audience de la garde de Lucas ?

_Quoi ?_

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je surprise.

-Pour te soutenir, expliqua-t-il. Je sais que ça va être une dure épreuve pour toi de devoir affronter ton agresseur, agresseur qui veut mettre en place une garde partagée afin de voir _ton_ fils. Alors à défaut de pouvoir te représenter devant la Cour, je souhaite être à tes côtés durant l'audience.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, balbutiai-je, surprise de se demande.

-Accepte tout simplement, rétorqua-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Je… Tu… Mais… Je… Oui ! m'exclamai-je quand l'information fut enfin comprise par mon cerveau.

Je sautai dans ses bras et le serrais fortement contre moi.

-Merci Edward, ça me touche énormément, ce que tu fais !

Je n'en revenais pas.

Edward me prouvait, part cette demande, que ce qu'il m'avait dit dans le parc était réel : Qu'il tenait vraiment à moi et qu'il voulait vraiment faire partie de ma vie, quelque soit les obstacles qui pourraient nous entraver notre route.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un homme pareil puisse vouloir être à mes côtés et même s'il m'avait fait du mal par le passé, je savais qu'au fond, il n'était pas méchant. Il avait juste agit de façon à se protéger.

Et j'étais si bien dans ses bras.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place, comme si ça devait être ainsi :

Edward et Bella, ensemble.

Si seulement nous n'avions pas tout ces soucis à résoudre…

.

.

.

**Comme vous l'auriez compris, il y a encore pas mal de problèmes à résoudre !^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût (après tout, je rapproche beaucoup Edward et Bella alors je ne devrais pas avoir trop de plaintes, si ?^^)**

**Je vous embrasse tous pour vos reviews (et oui, je le répète encore et encore mais j'ai atteints la barre des 1000 commentaires et je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !), pour votre intérêt envers mes écrits… Alors pour la peine, je vous fait part que j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire !**

**Malheureusement, comme je vous ai dit que ma surprise était « bizarre » ma nouvelle fiction ne concerne pas Twilight (et donc pas notre couple Edward/Bella) mais Harry Potter avec en personnages principal Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ! (depuis le temps que je voulais le faire…)**

**Voici le lien : http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5692062/1/Be_Complete**

**(enlever les parenthèses entre les points si vous faites un copier/coller) ou allez sur mon profil et cliquez sur « Be Complete » dans « My Story ».**

**Voici le résumé : « Que faire quand il nous manque quelque chose? Quand on garde espoir alors qu'on s'obstine à ne pas changer de voie? Faut-il céder à ses envies ou fermer les yeux et oublier? L'Amour peut nous réserver de belles surprises, mais il faut l'accepter... »**

**Je sais on apprend rien, mais même si vous n'êtes pas tenté, allez au moins lire le premier chapitre !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour « Quatre Vies à Relier » je n'arrête pas l'histoire, ou la mets en pause pour écrire la nouvelle fiction, loin de là, je vais même prendre mon temps pour écrire les prochains chapitres de « Be Complete » !**

**Pour « Réapprendre à vivre », je sais que j'abuse de ne pas avoir encore posté le prochain chapitre, mais je réfléchis encore sur cette histoire que j'ai envie de réécrire afin de modifier certains passages… Je me tâte encore… Alors désolée encore pour l'attente !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie encore de prêter attention à ce que j'écris, ça me touche énormément !**

**Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre de « Quatre Vies à Relier »**

**Katty**


	22. Sous tension

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Il est assez différent des précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Sous-tension**

**PdV de Bella :**

Quinze jours.

Soit trois cent soixante heures avant l'audience.

Soit vingt-et-un mille six cent minutes avant de savoir si la garde de Lucas sera ou non partagée avec son géniteur.

Soit un million deux centre quatre-vingt seize mille secondes avant que je ne puisse respirer à nouveau normalement.

Car j'avais beau savoir que mon dossier était parfait.

J'avais beau me persuader que ce James Hunter ne verrait jamais _mon_ fils.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mon cerveau d'imaginer divers scénarios catastrophes.

Les cauchemars revenaient.

De petites crises d'angoisses apparaissaient après chaque réveil mouvementé.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre complètement ou à rester concentrée sur mon travail ou mon entourage.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi maintenant alors que je pensais aller bien, _mieux_ ?

Je pensais être guérie, mais je ne l'étais pas.

Pas encore.

_Pas vraiment_.

_Pas tant que justice ne sera pas faite._

Pas tant que le Juge aura interdit les Hunter à voir _mon_ fils.

Pas avant que James ne soit en prison pour ce qu'il m'avait fait sept ans auparavant.

Car j'avais beau paraitre forte, j'étais malgré tout pleines d'insécurités.

Et je venais à peine d'en prendre conscience.

J'avais peur.

Terriblement peur.

Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me calmer, pour oublier quelques instants cet atroce sentiment qui me rongeait, doucement mais sûrement, de l'intérieur.

Heureusement que je savais gérer mes émotions afin de ne rien laisser transparaitre sur mon visage.

Mon fils n'avait pas besoin de me voir dans l'état où je me trouvais moralement.

Ma famille était déjà assez stressée à cause de l'audience qui approchait à grand pas pour supporter une autre source d'angoisse.

Je pouvais gérer mon stress, mes peurs, seule.

Mais je ne pouvais pas gérer mes nuits, mes cauchemars qui revenaient inlassablement, sournoisement.

Le subconscient est un concept vraiment tordue.

Incontrôlable.

Et dévastateur.

Je savais que mes cernes ne pouvaient bientôt plus cacher ma fatigue.

Que bientôt, on commencera à s'inquiéter pour moi.

Mais je ne le voulais pas.

Pas que leur présence ou leur soutien m'insupportait, non.

Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas les inquiéter pour pas grand-chose.

Et là, ce n'était que du manque de sommeil et un peu de stress.

Rien d'autre.

Je pouvais les gérer.

Seule.

Je soupirai.

Etre forte.

Pour mon fils.

Pour ma famille.

Pour mes amis.

Pour mon entourage.

Pour mon travail.

Je pouvais le faire.

Encore dix jours d'attente.

Soit deux cent quarante heures avant l'audience.

Soit quatorze mille quatre cent minutes avant de savoir si la garde de Lucas sera ou non partagée avec son géniteur.

Soit huit cent soixante quatre mille secondes avant que je ne puisse respirer à nouveau normalement.

Sourire.

Plaisanter.

Parler de tout et de rien sans aborder mes tracas.

Ne pas inquiéter ma famille, mes proches.

Répéter inlassablement des « Je vais bien » alors que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Serrer mon fils contre moi.

Avoir peur encore et encore de le perdre.

Le rassurer quand il commence à s'inquiéter de mon comportement.

Lucas est ma priorité.

Je ne vois rien d'autre à part lui.

Il est ma vie.

Il est ma chair, mon sang.

Il est ma motivation, ma bouée de sauvetage qui m'empêche de sombrer.

Il est mon rayon de soleil, mon oxygène.

Sans lui, je ne pourrais pas surmonter cette épreuve.

Je suis à bout.

Je le sais.

Edward le sait.

Il essai de m'aider, de me faire parler.

Mais je suis pire que muette comme une tombe.

Je suis la pire des hypocrites :

Je lui souris et rétorque que tout va bien.

Il ne me croit pas, mais n'insiste pas.

Il ne comprend sûrement pas que je le fais pour eux, afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas de mon mal-être.

Tout s'arrangera quand se sera finit.

Tout s'arrangera quand le Juge déclarera officiellement que la garde de Lucas reste exclusive et à moi.

Tout s'arrangera quand cette épreuve sera terminée.

-Tout va bien Bella ? me demanda doucement Edward entre deux clients.

Lui sourire, lui mentir pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, encore :

-Un peu fatiguée mais rien d'alarmant !

Se retourner et rejoindre mon bureau en essayant de faire abstraction du regard déçu de celui que j'aime.

Il est peut-être déçu mais c'est mieux qu'il ressente ça que s'inquiéter pour rien.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ! s'écria Alice pendant l'entrainement des garçons.

La regarder en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parle :

-Ben, rien ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu es bizarre depuis des jours ! Tu agis et parles comme un automate ! On sait tous que tu vas mal mais si tu ne nous parle pas, on ne peut pas t'aider !

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, Alice, je veux juste que James Hunter ne soit jamais réapparut dans ma vie.

-Tout va bien, Lili ! Tu sais, entre Lucas, mon boulot et l'audience pour la garde de mon fils, je suis un peu surmenée mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est gérable !

En rajouter, lui faire comprendre que ce n'est rien, que je peux me passer d'aide.

-Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie ! se plaignit-elle.

-Bien sûre que oui ! m'exclamai-je vivement.

-Alors pourquoi tu me mens ?

Je ne te mens pas, Alice ! j'omets juste certains détails.

-Je ne te mens pas, Alice ! Je suis juste un peu épuisée.

Elle me regarde, suspicieuse, mais accepte mes mensonges sans plus de cérémonie.

Je suis rassurée, mais la culpabilité m'envahit.

Je n'aime pas mentir à mes proches.

Je n'aime pas leur causer du soucis.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me tais.

Que je ne leur révèle pas que je vais mal.

Pas quand ils peuvent garder leur esprit tranquille.

Je soupire doucement.

Je suis fatiguée.

Encore cinq jours d'attente.

Soit cent vingt heures avant l'audience.

Soit sept mille deux cent minutes avant de savoir si la garde de Lucas sera ou non partagée avec son géniteur.

Soit quatre cent trente-deux mille secondes avant que je ne puisse respirer à nouveau normalement.

J'en ai marre des cauchemars.

J'en ai marre d'avoir peur.

J'en ai marre de mentir encore et encore à mon entourage.

Je veux oublier.

Je veux pleurer.

Mais je ne veux pas inquiéter mon fils qui vit avec moi ou mes collègues de boulot qui supportent ma présence plus de huit heures par jour.

Je ne suis jamais seule.

Jamais.

Pas même la nuit car mes cauchemars m'accompagnent dans mon sommeil.

Je suis fatiguée.

Je suis effrayée à l'idée de perdre mon fils.

Mon fils.

Mon Lucas.

Ma chair et mon sang.

_Je ne veux pas le perdre._

Jamais.

-Belli Bells ?

-Oui Em' ?

-Rosie et moi voudrions garder Lucas après l'école. Tu sais pour qu'il passe une soirée avec son tonton et sa marraine sans sa mère, finit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil plein de malice.

_Quoi ?_

_Non !_

-De plus, Edward a accepté de nous laisser son fiston, donc Lucas est obligé devenir !

J'accepte, le cœur lourd.

_Je ne veux pas être séparée de mon fils._

Pas maintenant.

Pas quand l'audience arrivait à grand pas.

Pas quand sa simple présence dans sa chambre m'apaisait après chaque cauchemar.

_Pas maintenant !_

Mais je dois l'accepter.

Je rentre chez moi, le cœur encore plus lourd que d'habitude.

Je m'assois directement sur le banc du piano.

Et je joue.

Inlassablement.

Je sens mes doigts s'engourdir mais j'en fais abstraction.

Jouer ma peine.

Jouer ma douleur.

Jouer mes peurs.

J'en ai besoin.

Les secondes passent.

Les minutes défilent.

Les heures s'écoulent peut-être.

Je n'en sais rien.

Je ne sais plus.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je ne les avais même pas sentis venir.

_Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils._

Je le savais mais aujourd'hui cette constatation m'étreint fortement le cœur.

J'ai mal.

Je souffre.

J'ai envie de hurler.

Je joue.

Encore.

Mes doigts ne se décolle pas une fois du piano.

J'ai mal mais cette douleur n'égale pas la souffrance de mon cœur.

_Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils._

Je suis pitoyable.

On sonne à ma porte.

J'ai pas envie de répondre.

Je veux encore jouer.

La personne insiste, me faisant céder.

Je me lève et me dirige difficilement vers la porte d'entrée.

J'ai les jambes qui flageolent d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position.

J'essaie d'ouvrir à l'inconnu, mais mes doigts sont ankylosé d'avoir trop joués du piano.

Je suis pathétique.

Je réussis à ouvrir la porte.

Devant moi se trouve Edward, qui perd le sourire en voyant mon piteuse état.

-Bella ?

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse.

J'ai craqué.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils ! sanglotai-je.

Je pleure.

Je sens mes jambes lâcher.

Je sens mon corps tomber.

Mais je ne touche pas le sol.

Edward me rattrape avant.

Il me porte telle une jeune mariée jusqu'au salon où il s'assit, moi sur ses genoux, sur mon canapé.

J'ai honte de mon comportement.

Je suis trop fragile.

Je suis pitoyable.

Je suis indigne de mon fils, de ma famille, d'Edward.

-Chut, Bella, je suis là, je suis là, me rassura-t-il de son envoûtant ténor, me serrant contre lui avant de me bercer doucement.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils, répétai-je inlassablement.

-Tu ne le perdras pas, dit-il solennellement.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Je te le promets, Bella. Tu. Ne. Perdras. Pas. Ton. Fils, articula-t-il doucement. Jamais !

Je pleure, soulagée par ses mots, si simples mais si rassurants.

J'en avais besoin alors que je refusai toute aide extérieure.

Je soupire.

Je suis pitoyable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je après avoir calmé mes larmes.

-Comme nos enfants sont chez ton frère, j'ai saisi l'occasion pour me faire inviter chez toi ! J'espérai te voir en petite nuisette toute sexy, mais je suis arrivé trop tôt !

Je ris.

Et ça me fis énormément de bien.

-Tu as faim ? interrogeai-je.

-J'ai déjà commandé des pizzas, ils ne devraient, d'ailleurs, pas tarder à arriver ! Je t'ai commandé une pepperoni, car si je me souviens bien, c'était avec ce type de pizza que tu m'avais agressé le soir où nous avions mis Lauren à la porte.

Je me mis à rire en souvenir de cette soirée.

C'était le soir où nous avions commencés à discuter en dehors de nos parties de jambes en l'air.

C'était le soir où j'avais commencé à me rapprocher d'Edward, à l'apprécier en tant qu'homme et pas qu'en tant qu'amant.

Nous passâmes donc la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien.

Edward me calmait de par sa présence.

Par son odeur apaisante.

Par sa voix envoutante.

Je commençai à me sentir mieux.

Cet homme agissait comme un remède à mes maux.

Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Et cette nuit, contrairement au onze précédentes, je ne fais pas de cauchemars.

Je quitte les bras de Morphée en entendant une douce mélodie jouée au piano.

Elle était si belle, comme une douce berceuse que jouent les anciennes boites à musiques.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers mon salon, où mon fantasme personnel pianote mon instrument.

Edward.

Il est magnifique malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

Etait-il resté toute la nuit ?

-Ca te plait ? demanda-t-il quand il finit de jouer les dernières notes.

-C'est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si beau, répondis-je en souriant timidement. C'est une de tes compositions ?

Il acquiesça et rougit légèrement avant de détourner le regard.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ? demandai-je, curieuse.

-Je ne rougis pas, nia-t-il.

-Edward ! m'exclamai-je, faussement outrée. Dis-moi pourquoi tu rougis !

-Tu promets de ne pas rire ? questionna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

J'acquiesçai en souriant, m'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le banc du piano ayant besoin de sentir sa présence près de moi.

-Tu… hésita-t-il. Tu l'as inspiré. Les notes me sont venues en tête en te regardant dormir après que tu te sois assoupie dans mes bras.

J'étais abasourdie, mais dans le bon sens.

Mon cœur battait chaleureusement dans ma poitrine.

J'avais retrouvée ma sérénité, récemment perdue.

Et tout ça, grâce à Edward.

Grâce à sa présence à mes côtés.

Il était le seul qui parvenait à me calmer.

Il était le seul à pouvoir me rassurer.

Il était le seul à réussir à entrer dans ma bulle quand je voulais être seule.

-Merci Edward, ça me touche énormément, soufflai-je, émue.

J'étais si touchée que je voulais prendre possession de ses lèvres afin de lui montrer à quel point ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait merveilleusement affectée.

Je voulais l'embrasser afin de lui montrer à quel point je voulais tellement plus avec lui qu'une simple relation amicale.

Je voulais l'embrasser afin de lui montrer à quel point je le voulais à mes côtés, en tant qu'amoureux, amant, et ce, le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas dire toujours.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant dans son regard.

Je le vis, ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer plusieurs fois, sous mon œil interrogatif.

-Edward ?

-Salut la compagnie ! cria Emmett en entrant chez moi, rompant parla même le charme du moment, suivit de près par Lucas et William.

-Maman !

-Papa !

Nos garçons nous sautèrent dans les bras, heureux de nous retrouver, tandis que j'échangeai un regard avec Edward afin de déchiffrer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, sans succès.

Vaincue, je savourai tout de même la présence de mon fils dans mes bras.

_Non, je ne le perdrais pas._

.

.

.

**Oui, je sais : ce chapitre est très différents des précédents mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plut car je voulais vraiment que Bella agisse comme une vraie mère, et une mère a tout le temps peur de perdre ses enfants, surtout dans la situation de notre héroïne… C'est pour cela que j'ai accentué ce chapitre sur ses émotions qui, à cause de ses cauchemars –provoqués par ses insécurités- jouent au yoyo !**

**Je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie de me lire ! Je le répète à chaque chapitre mais votre soutien me touche beaucoup alors…^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus centré sur l'histoire et non pas sur les sentiments d'un personnage^^**

**N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions en jetant un coup d'œil à mon profil…**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	23. Etre là pour toi

**Merci encore de me lire et de me laissez des reviews, je vous adore !^^**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Etre là pour toi**

**PdV d'Edward :**

Quand je ne pensais pas -à longueur de journée- à mon fils, mon esprit n'était focalisé que sur une chose, ou plutôt que sur une personne : Bella.

J'étais vraiment heureux de voir que nos rapports s'étaient énormément améliorés, que nous avions retrouvés notre complicité d'avant mardi dernier.

Mais je voulais tellement que notre relation évolue !

Cependant, je prenais mon mal en patience car, après tout, je devais la séduire, la faire tomber sous mon charme et foi de Cullen, j'y parviendrais !

Entre temps, je renforçais donc mes liens avec ma famille, avec William, mais aussi avec Lucas en qui je voyais un second fils. Ce petit garçon était d'ailleurs, vraiment incroyable : Il se souciait toujours des autres avant de penser à lui -tout comme sa mère- mais avait surtout hérité du côté disons _joyeux_ d'Emmett.

Bref, c'était un sacré numéro ce petit bonhomme !

Mais ces moments d'allégresses furent interrompus par le retour des _ennuis_.

Le lundi suivant, un facteur quelconque avait apporté une lettre en recommandé avec accusé de réception à Bella, ou plutôt une convocation à une audience prévue dans une quinzaine de jours, concernant la garde de son fils.

Au vu de son histoire, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle craque, à ce qu'elle soit un peu stressée. Après tout, si ce James Hunter était vraiment le père de Lucas, c'était aussi celui qui l'avait violé sept ans auparavant alors devoir affronter son agresseur qui souhaitait aussi obtenir la garde de son fils était vraiment quelque chose d'éprouvant, de stressant, de traumatisant même.

Mais rien.

Elle restait souriante, taquine et flirtait même avec moi !

Bref, j'étais quelque peu rassuré et rentrai même dans son jeu de séduction avant de la suivre dehors quand elle déclara vouloir prendre l'air.

Etant donné que j'avais besoin de sa présence et voulais qu'elle ait besoin de la mienne, qu'elle se confie à moi, me demande mon aide au cas où sa bonne humeur ne soit qu'une façade, je lui demandais si je pouvais la rejoindre dans son excursion à l'extérieur du cabinet, gardant pour moi que je la suivrais partout où elle irait.

Je fus donc content lorsqu'elle me parla de ses états d'âmes mais surtout quand elle accepta que je l'accompagne à l'audience, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'amis car je voulais être présent pour elle, à tous les moments de sa vie et affronter son agresseur –et géniteur de Lucas- seule, n'était pas une option envisageable.

Oui, je savais que Jasper serait auprès d'elle, mais en tant qu'avocat et non pas en tant qu'ami, de soutien, en tout cas pas devant le Juge alors je tenais à être présent pour elle.

Ensuite, bien évidemment, je maudis l'ascenseur et son sens du timing !

Je voyais très clairement que Bella voulait que je l'embrasse : Ses yeux brillants d'anticipation faisaient des allers-retours entre mon regard et mes lèvres, son corps s'approchant doucement du mien, sans parler de son flirt avec ses taquineries au sujet de mes compétences juridiques.

Elle me rendait fou.

Littéralement.

Sauf que là, c'est l'ascenseur qui avait brisé le charme de notre moment et qui mettait mes nerfs en plote.

_Pff… La prochaine fois, Cullen !_

_Sauf si on est encore interrompu !_

***OoO***

Au fil des jours, je voyais Bella se refermer sur elle-même et ça m'inquiétai.

Son comportement restait pourtant le même : Elle souriait, parlait, s'occupait de son fils, mais paraissait de plus en plus fatiguée, mais le pire dans cette histoire était surtout le stress qui émanait d'elle quand elle rongeait les ongles, quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées, ou quand ses mains tremblaient légèrement sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et même si j'aimais la voir porter ses lunettes de repos car elles me faisaient fantasmer, la voir avec à longueur de journée m'indiquait très clairement qu'elle était épuisée.

Ca devait sûrement être le contrecoup de l'annonce de l'audience et même si elle l'avait bien prit quand elle avait apprit la nouvelle, maintenant elle devait s'inquiéter.

Quoi de plus normal pour une mère qui a peur de perdre son enfant.

Par contre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella n'acceptait pas de nous parler de ses craintes. Elle ne faisait que nier en bloc nos suppositions et le pire, c'est qu'elle le faisait en souriant ! Comme si elle croyait qu'on ne voyait rien de son manège !

Pleins de fois j'avais essayé d'engager la discussion, mais par peur de me faire rejeter à force de la pousser dans ses retranchements, je ne l'avais pas obligé à m'en parler.

Alice aussi s'inquiétait.

Et je connaissais suffisamment ma sœur pour savoir qu'elle avait utilisé toutes ses méthodes pour faire craquer quelqu'un contre Bella… Sans _aucun_ succès ! C'était d'ailleurs du jamais vu ! Jamais personne avant ma Bella n'avait réussit à contrecarrer ma frangine, à lui refuser quoique se soit et c'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Alors soit Bella allait bien et nous nous faisions des films, soit elle était très douée pour nous cacher ses problèmes.

Je penchai plutôt pour la seconde option, et constatai que j'avais raison quand Lucas m'apostropha après son entrainement de base-ball pendant que Bella étais occupée à discuter avec ma sœur.

-Edward ? m'appela-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'elle a ma maman ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'elle est toujours triste quand elle me regarde et qu'elle n'arrête pas de me serrer dans ses bras. Pas que j'aime pas quand elle le fait mais là, c'est trop bizarre ! En plus, des fois je l'entends pleurer la nuit quand elle a des cauchemars.

Nous avions donc raison de nous inquiéter à son sujet, surtout vu l'étendu des conséquences de son stress, cependant, comme j'ignorai si Bella avait parlé de l'audience à son fils, je préférai la passer sous silence :

-Je l'ignore petit bonhomme, mais je promets de tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, d'accord ?

-Promis ?

Ses petits yeux brillants d'incertitudes me firent acquiescer vivement avant qu'Emmett ne nous coupe dans notre discussion :

-Tu devrais aller voir ta mère, Lucas, suggéra-t-il à son neveu.

-Oui tonton ! répondit l'enfant en courant vers Bella.

Nous le regardâmes tout d'eux partir avant que le frère de ma belle ne se tourne vers moi :

-T'as pas réussis à lui faire cracher le morceau, hein ? supposa le grizzly en regardant sa sœur.

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête en soupirant de frustration.

-C'est bien une Swan, toujours à emprisonner ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, sans jamais oser en parler à qui que se soit !

-Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? questionnai-je, curieux.

-C'est un trait de caractère. Par exemple, mon père ne nous a que rarement dit qu'il nous aimait, ma sœur et moi alors quand ma mère et Bella sont parties à Phoenix après leur divorce, il a juste continué à vivre sa vie comme il le faisait jusque là sans jamais faire part de sa douleur à qui que se soit. Cependant, souvent je le voyais prostré devant nos photos de famille, parfois en versant des larmes, parfois en se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Il souffrait mais taisait sa douleur afin de ne pas m'inquiéter, ne sachant pas que je le surprenais de temps en temps.

Je pouvais facilement comprendre cet homme. Il devait sûrement encore aimer son ex-femme, chérissant le moindre souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, de sa famille unie.

-Elle est si têtue en plus de ça ! m'écriai-je, exaspéré de ne pas avoir réussit à faire parler Bella.

-C'est pas ma frangine pour rien ! rit Emmett en me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Je voudrais tellement qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, qu'elle me parle pour que je puisse l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, ni comment m'y prendre !

-Tu tiens vraiment à elle, alors, constata-t-il en me regardant sérieusement.

-Oui, dis-je solennellement. Et beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je l'aime.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit de déballer mes sentiments pour Bella à _son frère_ mais j'avais besoin que ça sorte, alors à défaut de le dire à celle qui détenait mon cœur, je le lui avais révélé.

_Faudrait juste qu'il s'abstienne de se moquer de moi._

-Ok, soupira-t-il avant de se passer une main sur son visage. Pour commencer, il faut éloigner les enfants de _la scène du crime _! répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_La scène du crime ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_

Avant même que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que se soit, il ajouta :

-Donc, demain tu me laisses récupérer William et Lucas à l'école, comme ça ils passeront la soirée et la nuit avec Rosalie et moi, te laissant le champs libre pour aller voir Bella sans être dérangée par quoi ou qui que se soit !

-Tu sais que tu ressemble à mon entremetteuse de sœur, plaisantai-je en réfléchissant à sa proposition.

-De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix, conclut-il.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais donc devant la maison de Bella, le lendemain soir après avoir commandé des pizzas par téléphone. J'étais un peu anxieux de sa réaction lorsqu'elle me verrait mais j'avais décidé de me servir de tous mes atouts de séduction en commençant par une tenue décontractée à la coupe de cheveux « sexy désordonnée » comme l'appelait Alice. Je croisai les doigts en remontant l'allée.

J'entendis le son d'une mélodie jouée au piano à travers la porte d'entrée et souris en me rappelant que nous partagions la même passion. Mais la musique semblait si triste, si mélancolique que je sentais mon cœur se serrer.

Je sonnais, mais l'instrument ne cessait de jouer, me faisant de nouveau appuyer sur la sonnette puisqu'elle ne m'avait apparemment pas entendu.

Puis le silence résonna à l'intérieur de la maison, me faisant sourire d'anticipation. J'avais hâte de voir Bella, de pouvoir rester seul à ses côtés. J'espérai secrètement que cette nuit allait marquer un véritable tournant dans notre relation.

Alors un ange apparut en face de moi, mais elle semblait si désemparée, si triste mais surtout si faible. Ses larmes me firent mal au cœur mais beaucoup moins que ses yeux vides de la petite étincelle qui me plaisait tant chez elle.

-Bella ?

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter mon regard inquiet.

Elle avait craqué loin de nous.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils ! sanglota-t-elle, ne relevant toujours pas la tête afin de ne pas me montrer l'étendue de sa peine.

Mais elle se mit à pleurer, fortement, bruyamment, avant que ses jambes ne la lâchent.

Je la retins par reflexe et la portai comme une jeune mariée jusqu'au salon où je m'assis sur son canapé avec elle sur ses genoux tout en essayant de la calmer tandis qu'elle se mit à murmurer des propos incohérents.

-Chut, Bella, je suis là, je suis là, soufflai-je à son oreille, la serrant contre moi avant de la bercer doucement.

Je voulais réussir à la calmer, à la rassurer du mieux que je le pouvais même si j'ignorai vraiment quoi faire. Alice était facile à réconforter et ma mère était celle qui nous maternait alors je tentai tant bien que mal de prendre exemple sur elles, espérant bien faire.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils, répéta-t-elle inlassablement.

-Tu ne le perdras pas, dis-je solennellement.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Je te le promets, Bella. Tu. Ne. Perdras. Pas. Ton. Fils, articulai-je doucement. Jamais !

Elle continuait de pleurer mais je vis un petit sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait soulagée de mes propos et j'en fus ravis.

Nous restâmes tout deux silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées jusqu'à ce que Bella ne soupire, mais pas un soupir de lassitude, un soupir apaisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

-Comme nos enfants sont chez ton frère, j'ai saisi l'occasion pour me faire inviter chez toi ! J'espérai te voir en petite nuisette toute sexy, mais je suis arrivé trop tôt !

_Bravo Cullen ! T'as rien trouvé d'autre que de l'humour perverse pour lui remonter le moral ?_

Elle rit et le son qu'elle produisit fit accélérer les battement de mon cœur et fit taire ma conscience.

Et ça me fis énormément de bien de la voir de meilleure humeur.

-Tu as faim ? continua-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà commandé des pizzas, ils ne devraient, d'ailleurs, pas tarder à arriver ! Je t'ai commandé une pepperoni, car si je me souviens bien, c'était avec ce type de pizza que tu m'avais agressé le soir où nous avions mis Lauren à la porte.

Elle recommença à rire, sûrement à ce souvenir qui m'avait permit d'ouvrir les yeux sur Bella. C'était à partir de ce soir-là que j'avais commencé à l'apprécier en tant que la merveilleuse femme qu'elle était et pas qu'en tant qu'amante.

Nous passâmes ensuite la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien.

Je la sentais se détendre au fil des heures tandis que je respirai profondément la douce odeur que dégageait ses cheveux, que j'avalais la moindre parole qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

J'étais si bien avec elle dans mes bras.

Je ne voulais plus jamais la quitter, même pour une journée.

-Edward, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix endormie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Edward.

Je penchais ma tête vers l'avant, intrigué qu'elle ne me réponde pas, afin de la regarder mais je vis qu'elle avait les yeux clos, que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers.

Elle dormait.

Profondément et dans mes bras.

Mais ce qui me toucha le plus était le fait qu'elle prononçait mon nom dans son sommeil.

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur elle et savourai l'instant présent. Je n'étais que plus amoureux de cette éblouissante femme. Et tandis que je la contemplais, une mélodie se jouait dans ma tête. Je me mis à la fredonner à voix haute avant que Bella ne gémisse de contentement.

_Je serai toujours là pour toi, ma Bella._

Vu qu'elle n'avait probablement pas beaucoup dormit ces dix derniers jours, je la déposai sur son lit, à l'étage. J'enlevai juste son pull et ses pantoufles avant de l'emmitoufler dans ses draps, la laissant dormir paisiblement tandis que je restai là, à la contempler à genoux au sol.

Elle était si belle, si détenue.

Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange tombé du ciel.

Alors pourquoi devait-elle supporter autant de souffrances ?

Je soupirai avant de décider de redescendre au salon. Pas que je ne voulais pas rester à ses côtés, mais je savais que si je demeurais encore plus longtemps auprès d'elle, je me glisserais dans ses bras, dans son lit et je ne voulais ni la brusquer ni me faire rejeter.

Alors je m'installai sur son canapé et me plongeai dans mes pensées.

Elles concernaient toutes la belle femme qui dormait profondément dans sa chambre, la seule que je n'ai jamais autant désiré et aimé.

Je dus m'endormir à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois je me réveillai en sursaut afin d'aller vérifier si ma belle dormait toujours.

Et c'était à chaque fois le cas, me rassurant.

Je lui caressai souvent la joue avant de poser mes lèvres sur son front et à chaque démonstration d'affection que je lui prodiguais, elle soupirait mon nom dans son sommeil. C'était vraiment fascinant de voir à quel point elle était sensible à mes gestes, comme si elle savait que j'étais présent à ses côtés.

Très vite, la mélodie qui se créait dans ma tête l'envahissait tellement que j'éprouvai le besoin de la jouer sur le piano de Bella alors je m'assis sur le banc et pianotai doucement les touches afin que le volume des notes ne soit pas trop élevé.

Vers huit heures trente, en ce samedi matin, Emmett m'appela sur mon téléphone portable afin de me dire qu'il arrivait dans une heure avec les enfants et qu'il fallait que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée de la maison de Bella afin qu'il évite d'enclencher la sonnette si sa sœur dormait encore à leurs arrivées.

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé avant de me remettre à jouer du piano quand j'entendis les pas timides de Bella descendre l'escalier, quelques minutes après le début de la berceuse.

Je la sentais m'observer, mais elle ne disait rien, tout comme je gardai moi aussi le silence. Mais c'était un silence apaisant, comme si nous étions fait pour vivre de pareils moments, appréciant tout deux l'ambiance serein de la pièce.

-Ca te plait ? demandai-je quand je finis de jouer les dernières notes de sa musique.

-C'est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si beau, répondit-elle en souriant timidement. C'est une de tes compositions ?

J'acquiesçai et rougis légèrement avant de détourner le regard car je ne remarquai que maintenant qu'elle était la première femme, en dehors de ma famille, pour qui je composai une mélodie et j'avais peur qu'elle ne perçoive mon trouble.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je ne rougis pas, niai-je.

-Edward ! s'exclama Bella, faussement outrée. Dis-moi pourquoi tu rougis !

Lui dire ou pas ? Me prendrait-elle pour un homme désespéré ?

-Tu promets de ne pas rire ? questionnai-je après quelques secondes de silence, me disant que je me devais d'être honnête envers elle.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, s'asseyant à mes côtés, sur le banc du piano comme si elle avait autant besoin de ma présence que moi de la sienne.

-Tu… hésitai-je. Tu l'as inspirée. Les notes me sont venues en tête en te regardant dormir après que tu te sois assoupie dans mes bras.

Elle se figea, ses prunelles plongées dans les miennes comme pour voir si je mentais ou pas, avant d'esquisser un sourire timide.

-Merci Edward, ça me touche énormément, souffla-t-elle, émue.

L'air se remplit d'électricité, de tension sexuelle. Nous voulions nous embrasser, elle et moi. C'était un besoin urgent, nécessaire, vital et tout deux le ressentions très clairement.

J'avais tellement attendus pour être à ses côtés que maintenant je ne voulais pas me précipiter pas après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Je voulais l'inviter au restaurant, la courtiser et pas m'emparer de ses lèvres le lendemain d'une crise d'angoisse.

Je voyais ses yeux me supplier de l'embrasser, de la faire mienne, mais je voulais que notre premier baiser _officiel _soit parfait alors j'essayai de lui dire de prendre notre temps, en ouvrant et fermant ma bouche mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver les bons mots, de peur qu'elle croit que je la rejette.

-Edward ? questionna-t-elle, remarquant mon trouble.

Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?

_Bella, c'est mon rêve de t'embrasser et de te faire l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais je veux d'abord jouer au parfait gentleman, comme me l'a apprit ma mère, en voulant avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec toi. Tu es d'accord ?_

-Salut la compagnie ! cria Emmett en entrant dans la maison, rompant par la même le charme du moment mais aussi mes divagations mentales, suivit de près par Lucas et William.

-Maman !

-Papa !

Nos garçons nous sautèrent dans les bras, heureux de nous retrouver, tandis que j'échangeai un regard avec Bella afin de tenter de la rassurer sur mes pensées, sans succès puisqu'elle détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

Je savais qu'elle se posait des questions sur mes hésitations, mais je me fis une promesse mentale :

_Après l'audience, Bella, je te promets une soirée inoubliable._

.

.

.

**Et voilà ! Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je tenais à éclaircir les pensées d'Edward car beaucoup devaient se demander pourquoi il avait tant hésité à embrasser Bella ! Maintenant vous le savez !**

**Certains seront certainement déçus de ce chapitre, mais je vous promets que le prochain traitera de l'audience pour la garde de Lucas^^**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une nouvelle fiction en ligne : « ****Be Complete**** » sur le couple Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy (d'Harry Potter) : **

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5692062/1/Be_Complete**

**(enlever les parenthèses si vous faites un copier coller ou cliquer sur le nom de la fiction en allant sur mon profil- My stories)**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de l'attention que vous portez à mes écrits !**

**Katty**


	24. La garde de Lucas

**Et voici un des chapitres les plus attendus !**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 24 :**

**La garde de Lucas**

**PdV de Bella :**

Le weekend précédant l'audience se passa sans encombre.

Certes, j'étais encore un peu stressée mais Edward ne me quittait pas d'une semelle les temps où nous étions ensemble -soit tout le samedi après le départ d'Emmett mais aussi le dimanche après-midi- me calmant par sa simple présence. Les enfants avaient d'ailleurs été ravis de voir que l'on allait tous les quatre à l'entrainement dans la même voiture, comme une vraie famille, qu'ils ne posèrent pas de questions quant à la présence du père de William dans ma maison.

Bien évidemment, j'avais toujours peur, mais j'arrivais à me détendre, à relativiser afin d'éviter de refaire une crise d'angoisse. Mais là nous étions mardi soir, soit la veille de l'audience et je n'avais toujours pas parlé de ce qui allait se passer demain à mon fils, afin de le préparer au cas où James Hunter réussissait à obtenir un droit de visite.

J'en avais discuté avec Edward qui m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler après la discussion avec mon fils au cas où ça se passerait mal mais aussi pour me rassurer concernant la journée de demain.

Avoir le soutien de mes proches, et plus particulièrement d'Edward, me fit du bien et c'est donc l'esprit _serein_ que j'appelais Lucas qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, le faisant venir s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, où je m'étais installée :

-Oui maman ?

-Tu as finis tes devoirs ? questionnai-je.

-Oui ! sourit-il.

-Alors viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je dois te parler.

-J'ai fait une bêtise ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

-J'ai pas fais de bêtise mais tu es tout le temps triste en ce moment alors j'avais peut-être fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu le sois, expliqua-t-il.

Je savais déjà que mon fils remarquait souvent quand je n'allais pas bien, mais ça me gênait quelque peu aujourd'hui car l'histoire qui me tracassait le concernait directement alors que je ne voulais pas vraiment l'impliquer plus que nécessaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lucas, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise, le rassurai-je. Cependant, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Je serrai mon fils fortement contre moi avant de soupirer afin de me donner du courage :

-Tu te rappelles, il y a plusieurs semaines nous avions appris qu'un monsieur disait être ton papa et qu'il voulait te voir.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, c'est le jour où je me suis bagarré avec Nicolas et Devon.

-Effectivement, acquiesçai-je d'un signe de tête. Et tu te souviens aussi que je t'ai dit qu'avant que tu ne puisse le rencontrer, il fallait que je vois si c'était vraiment lui et s'il était dangereux.

-Oui je m'en souviens, mais dis-moi maman, comment on sait si c'est mon vrai papa ou pas puisque tu ne sais pas, toi, qui c'est ?

-Tu sais que tu es un mélange de ton papa et de moi, expliquai-je, mais même si c'est possible que tu ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup, nous pouvons toujours regarder dans ton sang.

-Dans mon sang ? Mais on a tous le même sang ! Tout le monde a du sang rouge !

-Oui, souris-je, mais grâce à la science, nous pouvons voir à ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur du sang et dans le sang se trouve ce que l'on appelle l'ADN et l'ADN peut nous dire si un homme qui prétend être ton père l'est vraiment, tu comprends ?

-Mais comment ils font ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer car c'est vraiment très compliqué, mais grâce à ce procédé on pourra connaitre la vérité.

-D'accord, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils me faisant comprendre qu'il réfléchissait à mes propos avant de continuer : Et donc, si cet homme est mon vrai papa, il se passera quoi après ?

-Il ira sûrement en prison car il m'a fait énormément de mal et je t'ai déjà expliqué que forcer quelqu'un à faire des câlins d'adultes est puni par la loi.

-Je sais, mais… Je pourrais pas le voir, au moins une fois ? S'il te plait maman !

Je soupirai de tristesse car je comprenais que Lucas ait besoin de savoir qui était son père, mais je ne voulais pas qu'un violeur s'en approche même si c'était son géniteur. James n'avait aucun droit envers mon fils et je ne le laisserais jamais en avoir.

-Demain après-midi, pendant que tu seras à l'entrainement de base-ball avec tonton Emmett et William, Edward, Jasper et moi serons au tribunal afin de rencontrer celui qui prétend être ton papa. S'il n'est pas considéré comme dangereux, je suis d'accord pour que tu le rencontre, sinon, je lui demanderais une photo de lui et de sa femme afin que tu sache à quoi il ressemble, d'accord ?

-Il est marié ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils voyant que Lucas souriait :

-Ben ça veut dire qu'il m'aime bien alors ! Parce qu'il aurait pu m'oublier avec ses enfants à eux deux, mais non ! Il veut me voir !

-Lucas, dis-je en tentant de calmer sa joie grandissante, ce n'est pas sûr que tu le vois un jour !

-Je sais mais je suis quand même content qu'il m'aime bien ! Et si je ne peux pas rencontrer mon papa, je veux juste savoir à quoi il ressemble, d'accord maman ?

-Je ferais tout mon possible, mon petit Lucas, conclus-je en le serrant fortement contre moi.

-Hey ! s'offusqua-t-il en souriant, je suis pas petit ! J'aurais déjà huit ans en décembre !

-Pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit Lucas !

Quand mon fils fut enfin couché, j'appelai Edward avec qui je discutais jusqu'à minuit de tout et de rien. Bien évidemment, il me rassura sur la discussion que j'avais eu avec Lucas mais surtout approuva le fait que je ne voulais pas que James Hunter voit mon fils malgré la promesse que j'avais faite à Lucas, approuvant la photo si c'était suffisant pour mon fils.

Malgré l'heure, je ne voulais pas couper la communication car entendre sa voix me relaxait à un point que je n'imaginais même pas et c'était sûrement grâce à lui que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit lorsque je rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

***OoO***

Mercredi onze juin 2008, treize heures quarante-cinq, palais de justice de Seattle, salle 2.

Bella angoissait et commençait à se ronger les ongles avant qu'Edward, sentant le stress de la jeune femme revenir au galop, ne passe son bras sur ses épaules frêles avant de la serrer contre lui.

Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant que l'audience ne commence, seulement seuls Jasper, Edward et Bella n'étaient présents dans la salle.

Les deux hommes parlaient doucement à Bella afin de la rassurer, de la calmer surtout, avant que l'avocat de mademoiselle Swan ne revoit une dernière fois ses notes sur son dossier.

Pour lui, tout était parfait. Les Hunter n'auront pas la possibilité de ne serait-ce voir le petit Lucas, c'était impossible surtout vu les charges qu'il allait porter contre ce James.

La porte d'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre maitre Lefrançais suivit de près par un couple plutôt bien assorti : L'homme, qui avait les cheveux plutôt long et attaché, était blond et était plutôt grand et assez svelte, dans les un mètre soixante-quinze. Son visage était impassible, mais on comprenait, rien qu'en le regardant, qu'il était quelqu'un de calme ou plutôt de _posé_. Sa femme, semblait plus chaleureuse, plus ouverte. Peut-être était-ce lié à ses cheveux roux, à son visage fin ou à ses yeux marrons brillants d'anticipation, mais elle dégageait un petit quelque chose de _maternelle._

Jasper, Edward et Bella se levèrent à leur arrivée avant de les saluer en leur serrant la main même si la jeune femme ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec son agresseur. Mais Bella était une battante, alors –et grâce au soutien d'Edward- elle affronta James en le regardant impassiblement, refusant de le laisser apercevoir le stress qu'il suscitait en elle.

Avant qu'un quelconque mot ne puisse être échangé entre eux, le juge Mc Nair entra dans la salle d'audience et s'installa sur son siège.

-Veuillez vous asseoir, messieurs, dames, dit calmement le juge avant de consulter le dossier qu'il sortit de son attaché case.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, attendant que le magistrat ne commence son discours tandis que Bella risqua un regard vers James qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa femme. Elle le trouvait _bizarre_, ou plutôt tellement banal et loin de l'image du violeur « typique » qu'elle s'était imaginée. Malgré tout, il lui filait la chair de poule car elle savait que c'était _lui_ son agresseur, c'était _lui_ le père de Lucas.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop tous les deux pour que se ne soit pas le cas.

-Bien, commença le juge en levant ses yeux sur le dossier. Nous sommes donc réunit en ce mercredi onze juin afin de traiter de la demande de monsieur et madame Hunter concernant la garde de Lucas Charlie Swan, qui a été attribuée à sa mère Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente. Maitre Lefrançais, mes propos sont-ils exacts ?

-Oui, votre Honneur, acquiesça-t-il.

-Maitre Withlock, vous représentez mademoiselle Swan ici présent, est-ce exacte ?

-Oui, votre Honneur.

-Très bien. Maitre Lefrançais, vu que c'est vous qui avait fait appel à la Cour, vous avez la parole. Relatez-nous les faits qui vous ont poussés à faire une demande de garde concernant Lucas Swan.

L'avocat en question acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se lever en souriant tandis que Bella se tendit, appréhendant ce qu'il allait dire. Edward posa sa main sur son genou afin de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle n'était plus seule.

-Pour cela, votre Honneur, nous allons remonter plus de sept ans en arrière, raconta maitre Lefrançais. Tout débuta lors d'une soirée étudiante bien arrosée à Olympia auquel mon client, James Hunter, était invité avec quelques uns de ses amis. Une jolie demoiselle commence à le draguer et malgré ses divers refus, il se retrouve à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, sans protection, suite à ses supplications. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait de mademoiselle Swan, ici présente, âgée à l'époque des faits de dix-sept ans.

Bella avait envie de vomir. Comment cet homme pouvait dire devant la Cour de tels mensonges ? Ca la dépassait et la révoltait.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son ami recherchant son soutien et Edward, la voyant commencer à s'énerver, posa sa deuxième paume dessus avant de la caresser du bout des doigts.

Mais lui aussi sentait la rage monter en lui à l'entente de ses propos. Mais il réfrénait ses émotions afin de ne pas exploser devant le Juge, pouvant ainsi porter préjudice à sa belle car ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il se tût, et soutint du mieux qu'il pouvait la jeune femme.

-Le lendemain matin, mon client se réveille seul, ne connaissant de la jeune femme que le prénom : Bella. Il la fait rechercher car il souhaite la revoir, sans aucun succès jusqu'à il y a plusieurs semaines où il découvre, par un de ses amis, l'existence de son fils.

Le dégoût. Bella en était submergé. Toute cette histoire était incroyable ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Comment cet homme pouvait-il la dénigrer ainsi sans preuve ? Faire passer ce monstre pour un homme quelconque ?

-Sa femme, Victoria ici présente, étant stérile, le couple Hunter voit en Lucas le fils tant désiré, c'est pourquoi mon client a fait appel à la Cour.

-Je comprends, dit le Juge. Cependant, est-ce que votre client possède les critères nécessaires pour s'occuper de son fils ?

-Monsieur et madame Hunter sont les gérants du garage « Mécanolos » qui est un commerce plutôt rentable et possède une charmante maison, non loin de leur lieu de travail, et une chambre est bien évidemment disponible pour accueillir le petit Lucas. Madame Hunter travaille à la garderie de la ville tous les samedis, elle n'aura donc aucun souci à s'occuper du petit garçon.

-C'est parfait tout ceci, approuva le juge.

Bella commençait à avoir peur. Elle savait que le couple Hunter pouvait facilement obtenir le droit de voir Lucas puisque son fils ne connaissait pas son père, mais entendre le magistrat approuver leur situation, la rendait anxieuse quant à la garde.

Jasper et Edward, eux, restaient confiants car ils savaient que le dossier de Bella condamnera James à aller en prison et Victoria, n'étant pas la mère biologique de Lucas, ne pourrait pas obtenir le moindre droit le concernant.

-Avant que je ne laisse la parole à maitre Withlock, ajouta Mc Nair, je tiens à vous faire part des résultats du test de paternité que la Cour a exigé.

Le juge sortit la lettre en question avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil :

-Bien, d'après les examens des prises de sang de monsieur Hunter James et Lucas Swan, le laboratoire déclare qu'ils ont effectivement un lien de parenté à quatre-vingt dix-huit pour cent. Monsieur Hunter est donc bien le géniteur de Lucas Swan.

Tandis que Victoria et James se souriaient tendrement en se serrant la main, Bella fut prise de tremblements face à cette nouvelle :

_Cet homme_ était _vraiment_ son violeur.

C'était à cause de _cet homme_ qu'elle avait vécu un vrai cauchemar il y a plus de sept ans.

C'était _cet homme_ qui l'avait brisé en une seule nuit.

-Maitre Withlock, vous avez la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je m'occupe de tout, souffla Jazz en se levant.

Edward serra sa main en la sentant trembler avant de lui dire de respirer profondément et calmement :

-Nous avons eu droit à un sacré discours, commença Jasper en souriant, malgré les quelques zones floues, maitre Lefrançais. Cependant, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Des attestations des fameux amis de votre client qui témoigneraient de l'attitude de mademoiselle Swan envers monsieur Hunter lors de cette soirée ? Ou autres ?

Avant même que l'avocat ne puisse répondre à cette attaque, Jasper le coupa :

-Non, bien sûr que non puisque votre histoire n'est que fictive. Votre honneur, j'ai dans mes mains toutes les preuves qui affirment ce que je vais vous annoncer maintenant mais avant de vous le confier, je vais raconter la _vraie_ histoire d'Isabella Swan.

Edward et Bella esquissaient de petits sourires satisfaits tandis que la partie adverse fronçait les sourcils, perplexe.

-Il y a plus de sept ans, ma cliente décide de quitter Phoenix, de l'Etat d'Arizona où elle vivait avec sa mère, Renée Meyer afin de la laisser profiter de son nouveau mariage avec Phil Dwyer. Elle retourne donc vivre chez son père, Charlie Swan, et son grand frère Emmett Swan, qu'elle ne voyait que durant les vacances scolaires.

Edward écoutait le récit avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais su avant ce jour que Bella avait quitté l'Arizona pour faire plaisir à sa mère et avait hâte d'apprendre de nouveaux petits détails qui font de sa douce celle qu'elle était.

Bella, quant à elle, sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Elle avait quitté le soleil de Phoenix afin que Renée puisse profiter de la vie, de son mari, sans qu'elle ne soit retenue par sa renfermée de fille. Elle avait quitté la chaleur de l'Arizona pour se perdre dans l'Etat pluvieux de Washington, pour retrouver son père et son frère qu'elle voulait connaitre malgré tout.

-Isabella essaie de s'intégrer à sa nouvelle vie mais son caractère timide, renfermée et maladroite ne l'aide pas et ce n'est que grâce à son frère qui l'a fait sortir, qu'elle commence à avoir des amis, malgré qu'elle préfère rester enfermée dans sa chambre pour lire. Seulement, au mois de mars 2001, Emmett insiste pour que sa sœur l'accompagne à une soirée…

***OoO***

_Flash-back, Forks, sept ans plus tôt :_

_-T'es où Belli-Bells ? cria Emmett en entrant dans la maison de Charlie._

_-Dans ma chambre ! répondit-elle du même ton._

_L'ainé des Swan grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, la faisant sursauter de peur et lâcher le livre qu'elle lisait :_

_-NON MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE FRACASSER TOUT CE QUI TE PASSE SOUS LA MAIN !_

_Emmett, pas le moins du monde effrayé par la colère de sa frangine, commença à s'esclaffer :_

_-ET ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER DE MOI !_

_-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je fais autant de bruit ! Et sache que je n'en ferais pas si tu avais moins le nez collé à tes bouquins, mon petit canari en sucre, s'amusa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avant de poser son bras sur ses épaules._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Bella soupçonneuse._

_-De quoi tu parles ? questionna le grizzly, un air faussement intrigué sur le visage._

_-Depuis quand tu m'appelles « mon petit canari en sucre » ?_

_-J'ai pas le droit de donner des petits surnoms tout mimi à ma petite sœur que j'adore ?_

_-Arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions, et réponds-moi ! s'impatienta Bella, lasse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Tu sais que je t'aime ma petite Belli-Bells…_

_-Emmett ! coupa-t-elle._

_-Ok, ok ! rit-il. Ce soir il y a une soirée universitaire à Olympia et j'avais prévu d'y aller._

_-C'est cool, dit Bella sans le moindre enthousiasme avant de replonger son attention dans le livre qu'elle lisait. Passe une bonne soirée !_

_Emmett soupira avant d'arracher le livre des mains de sa sœur et de le tenir au-dessus de sa tête afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le récupérer :_

_-Hey ! s'offusqua Bella._

_-J'ai pas fini ! expliqua son frère._

_Bella croisa les bras avant de le foudroyer du regard :_

_-J'écoute !_

_-Bien, sourit-il, en gardant le livre à distance de sa sœur. Donc je disais que ce soir il y avait une fête à Olympia et après avoir demandé la permission à papa…_

_-Attends, attends, coupa de nouveau la petite brune en souriant à son tour. Tu demandes encore la permission à papa ? Tu as quoi, treize ans au lieu des vingt-et-un que je croyais que tu avais ?_

_-Ah, ah, lança Emmett d'un ton ironique. Si tu arrêterais de me couper l'herbe sous le pied, tu comprendras que j'ai demandé à papa la permission de t'y emmener !_

_-QUOI ? Mais non, je ne veux pas y aller, moi !_

_-Belli, Belli, Belli, soupira-t-il. Tu n'as pas le choix !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…_

_-Bells, coupa le jeune homme, en faisant une moue triste. Je voulais te présenter ma meilleure amie ce soir !_

_-Tu parles de cette magnifique blonde aux yeux océan dont tu me rabâches les oreilles depuis mon arrivée, il y a maintenant plus de trois mois ?_

_-OUI !_

_-Et tu ne peux pas la faire venir un jour à la maison, où attendre que l'envie me prenne de venir vous voir à Seattle ?_

_-Non, parce que je te connais : Tu vas rester murée dans ta chambre à lire des bouquins pour la quinzième fois, alors je prends le taureau par les cornes, ou plutôt le chaton par sa pelote de laine dans ton cas, et t'oblige à venir ! Tiens-toi prête car dans une heure, on s'en va et même si tu es en pyjama, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te kidnapper !_

_Bella soupira fortement :_

_-Je te déteste Emmett Swan !_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime sœurette !_

_Bella se laissa tomber sur son lit et posa son oreiller sur sa tête avant de hurler toute sa frustration dedans. Elle n'aimait pas les fêtes alors les fêtes universitaires où l'alcool allait couler à flot, l'enchantait encore moins !_

_Mais elle savait que son frère serait capable de l'assommer et de l'amener de force à la soirée donc elle finit par se lever et enfila un jean propre ainsi qu'un pull tout simple noir ainsi qu'une petite veste. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se maquiller, mais attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute._

_-T'es prête Bells ? demanda Emmett en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper._

_-Oui, Em', je suis prête on peut y aller ! soupira-t-elle._

_Le trajet jusqu'à Olympia se passa sous les rires des deux Swan, car même si Bella n'était pas vraiment ravie de se rendre à cette fête, la bonne humeur de son frangin était contagieuse et elle ne put rester plus longtemps en colère contre lui._

_Ils arrivèrent à destination, soit devant une immense demeure, au moins trois fois –voire plus- plus grande que la maison de Charlie. Bella était impressionnée :_

_-Et ben dis donc, souffla Bella en sortant de Jeep de son frère après qu'il se soit garé. Ils doivent être sacrément riches ceux qui possède une telle…. _Maison _!_

_-Oui sûrement, répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules, je ne connais pas ceux qui ont organisé cette soirée, je sais juste que ce sont des connaissances de Royce._

_-Royce c'est le petit-ami de Rosalie, c'est ça ?_

_-Ouais, répliqua-t-il, nonchalant. Bon on entre ? Rose doit nous attendre._

_Comme prévu, Bella ne se sentit pas à l'aise parmi tous ces fêtards et essaya de suivre Emmett malgré la foule d'étudiants. Très vite, elle croisa le regard azur d'une blonde sulfureuse et comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Rosalie, la meilleure amie de son frère._

_-Bonjour Bella ! salua-t-elle d'une voix cristalline._

_-Euh… Salut, répondit timidement la jeune femme sous le regard amusé de la belle blonde._

_-Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance ! continua-t-elle. Emmett n'arrête pas de me parler de toi !_

_-Pareil pour moi. Mon frère n'avait pas menti sur ta beauté : tu es vraiment magnifique !_

_Tellement magnifique que Bella en était mal à l'aise, ne se sentant pas à sa place à ses côtés, et encore moins ici, dans cette pièce surchauffée et pleine de monde._

_-Merci, sourit Rosalie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu es très jolie aussi ! ajouta-t-elle en ayant remarqué son trouble._

_Bella rougit avant de baisser la tête, gênée. Elle n'aimait pas être dans ce genre de situation. Elle n'aimait pas aller à des fêtes afin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, lire, manger, boire et dormir._

_Elle soupira et attendit tout simplement que le temps passe._

_Emmett et Rosalie étaient occupés à discuter avec des amis quand Bella se dirigea vers le bar afin de boire un coca._

_Elle était tellement distraite par les demandes de divers jeune hommes à danser ou boire qu'elle ne vit pas le barman verser des pilules dans son verre avant de la servir._

_Elle ne comprit donc pas pourquoi elle commençait à se sentir mal, à avoir des vertiges, à perdre peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens._

_Elle ne s'aperçut donc pas non plus qu'un grand brun l'accompagna dans une chambre à l'étage, avant de la laisser seule sur le lit._

_Elle ne se rendit donc pas qu'elle s'endormit sans préambule tandis qu'un autre homme pénétra dans la pièce où elle était._

_Elle ne sentis donc pas les mains ni les baisers de l'inconnu qui la déshabillait rapidement avant de la violer sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher._

_Elle ne le vit pas se rhabiller, ni quitter la chambre après le rapport forcé._

_Elle se souvint juste des petits tapements de main sur ses joues ainsi qu'une voix féminine appelé son nom avant qu'elle ne re-sombre dans l'inconscience._

_Elle ne sut donc pas que son frère, après avoir remarqué -trop tard- qu'elle avait disparut, avait paniqué et demandé à Rosalie et ses amis Benjamin, Zafrina, Kachiri et Senna de l'aider à la trouver._

_Elle ne sut donc pas que Rosalie avait fouillé pratiquement toutes les chambres, interrompant de nombreux couples dans leurs ébats, avant de trouver la jeune fille étendue sur un lit, à moitié dévêtue, du sang commençant à sécher entre ses jambes dénudées._

_Elle ne sut donc pas que la jeune Hale, la voyant dans cet état se mit à pleurer et à se maudire de ne pas avoir _surveillé_ la petite sœur de son meilleure amie._

_Elle ne sut donc pas que la belle blonde appela une ambulance avant de joindre Emmett après avoir passé un drap sur son corps afin de cacher aux gens qui passaient par là, son corps à moitié nu._

_Elle ne vit donc pas son frère arrivé en trombe dans la chambre où elle était, avant de se mettre à pleurer en voyant l'état de sa sœur._

_Elle ne voyait, ni n'entendait celui-ci entrer dans une colère noire quand la douleur et la culpabilité furent trop grandes à supporter pour de simples larmes._

_Il éprouvait une colère immense envers le salaud qui avait osé poser ses mains sur sa petite sœur._

_Mais il le fut encore plus envers lui-même car il n'avait pas été là pour protéger sa petite Belli-Bells._

_Il avait échouer dans son rôle de grand frère._

_Emmett frappait ses poings contre le mur tout en pleurant et hurlant sa rage sous le regard mortifié de Rosalie qui ne savait que faire, que dire pour le calmer._

_Il n'avait pas été là pour Bella._

_Il n'avait pas été là pour sa sœur._

_Sa petite sœur s'était faite violer par sa faute._

_Rose se blottie fortement dans les bras d'Emmett afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'il devait arrêter de se faire du mal, pour elle, pour sa sœur._

_Les secours arrivèrent et transportèrent Bella à l'hôpital le plus proche -soit celui de la ville d'Olympia- où les médecins déclarèrent que la jeune femme avait été droguée puis violée sans protection. Ils relevèrent donc le maximum de preuves de l'agression, mettant dans le dossier médical de Bella l'échantillon d'ADN qu'ils avaient prélevés dans le sperme du violeur ainsi que le rapport des prélèvements de sang concernant les drogues utilisées._

_Charlie fut mit au courant et toutes les procédures policières, en cas d'agression sexuelle, furent mises en place le plus rapidement possible._

_Mais le pire commença le lendemain matin._

_Bella se réveilla aux alentours de dix-heures avec un mal de tête phénoménal ainsi que des vertiges. Mais ce qui la fit paniquer fut de se retrouver à l'hôpital sans aucun souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit dans ces lieux._

_-Bella ? souffla Charlie en lui serrant la main._

_La jeune femme se tendit et dégagea sa main de l'emprise de celle de son père, n'aimant pas ce contact, sans comprendre pourquoi._

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée._

_Son père lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but avec difficulté tant ses membres –et donc sa main- lui semblaient engourdis._

_-Merci, dit Bella après s'être quelque peu déshydratée. Alors, comment suis-je atterris ici ?_

_Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre et remarqua qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le paysage :_

_-Et où est-ce qu'on est ? questionna-t-elle en commençant à s'inquiéter. On n'est pas à Forks !_

_Charlie passa une main sur son visage, essayant de retenir ses larmes :_

_-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? commença-t-il. Tu es allé à une soirée étudiante avec Emmett afin de rencontrer sa meilleure amie, Rosalie._

_-Oui et d'ailleurs, elle est très gentille, sourit-elle en baillant. Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi suis-je autant fatiguée ?_

_-Bella… hésita le chef Swan. Bella, hier soir, tu as été drogué et…_

_La jeune femme se figea sous les propos de son père et commença à trembler en comprenant ce qu'il ne lui révélait pas._

_-Et ? insista-t-elle, sentant les larmes remplir ses yeux, mais voulant tout de même entendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé à voix haute au lieu de devoir faire des suppositions._

_-Tu as été drogué et violé, Bella, lui annonça-t-il tristement._

_-On sait qui m'a fait ça ? chuchota-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion. Emmett était présent, il a dû lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, non ?_

_Bella ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle commençait à faire une crise d'angoisse avant que son père ne lui dise de se calmer, sans succès._

_-Dis-moi que vous l'avez attrapé ! Dis-moi qu'il est enfermé dans une cellule, papa !_

_-Chut, Bella, calme-toi, respire profondément. Tu es en sécurité ici, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne s'en prendre à toi._

_Mais Bella s'était enfermée dans une bulle où elle ressassait tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre :_

_Elle avait été violé._

_Un homme lui avait prit toutes ses premières fois qu'elle réservait pour celui qu'elle aimerait._

_Elle avait été violé et son agresseur était quelque part, libre, en dehors des murs de l'hôpital où elle se trouvait._

_Personne ne pouvait donc l'empêcher de recommencer avec une autre fille ce qu'il avait fait avec elle, la veille où de revenir la voir._

_Bella fut prise de sanglots incontrôlables et dû être endormis par les médecins afin qu'elle puisse se reposer et digérer les informations que son père venait de lui révéler._

_Mais les prochains jours furent dur à surmonter pour la jeune Swan avant qu'elle ne vive un véritable enfer en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. _

***OoO***

Bella avait les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle n'aimait pas se remémorer ce passage de sa vie et encore moins avec la présence de son agresseur dans la même pièce qu'elle tandis que les Hunter et leur avocat affichaient des expressions abasourdies.

Edward, quant à lui, essaya de réfréner la rage qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment à l'encontre de ce James. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient la preuve qu'il était bien le père de Lucas, cet homme était condamné à aller en prison. Il ne pourra pas s'échapper aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait ces sept dernières années.

-Bien évidemment, continua Jasper, malgré la rapidité et l'efficacité des policiers d'Olympia à s'occuper de cette affaire, il fut difficile de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul suspect vu l'importance de la fête ainsi que le manque de témoins, cependant, une plainte a été déposé par ma cliente à sa sortie d'hôpital et toutes les preuves de son agression ont été précieusement rassemblées et conservées au cas où nous trouverions son violeur qui, comme le prouve le document que vous avez dans vos mains, votre Honneur, se trouve dans cette pièce même. Voilà pourquoi nous demandions à ce que monsieur Hunter, ici présent, n'obtienne aucun droit de visite ou de garde concernant le fils d'Isabella Swan. Il a déjà causé assez de dommages émotionnels à ma cliente sans compter qu'il est trop dangereux pour un enfant d'à peine sept ans de rencontrer un homme –même s'il s'agit de son propre géniteur- qui n'a eu aucun scrupule à droguer et violer une adolescente de dix-sept ans.

Jasper se rassit, satisfait de sa tirade tandis qu'Edward lui fit un signe de tête afin de le remercier d'avoir aussi bien défendu Bella.

-Et bien, et bien, et bien, souffla le Juge Mc Nair en lisant brièvement le dossier que maitre Withlock lui avait donné pendant son discours. Maitre Lefrançais, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Ce dernier essaya de se remettre, comme ses clients, du choc de la nouvelle, avant de se lever :

-Non, votre Honneur.

-Bien, approuva-t-il. Comme vous le savez tous, je ne suis que Juge pour enfants, je ne traiterais donc pas de la plainte pour viol de mademoiselle Swan. Cependant, après tout ce qui vient d'être relaté par maitre Withlock, ainsi que les preuves qu'il nous a fournit pour prouver ses dires, je déclare que la garde de Lucas reste exclusive et demeure à mademoiselle Isabella Swan tandis que le couple Hunter se voit refuser tout droit de visite. J'enverrais à chacune des parties un référé relatant mes décisions.

Le juge donna un coup de marteau pour marquer la fin de la séance avant de se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention des personnes de la salle.

-Monsieur Hunter, ajouta Mc Nair en vrillant ses prunelles dans celles du blond. Etant donné les accusations qui pèsent sur votre personne ainsi que les preuves qui les appuient, je suis dans l'obligation de vous placer en détention provisoire jusqu'à votre procès. Veuillez suivre les officiers qui vous attendent à la sortie de la salle.

Bella sourit, soulagée. Non seulement elle ne perdait pas son fils, mais son agresseur allait enfin se retrouver en prison en attendant son procès pour ce qu'il lui avait infligé sept ans auparavant.

Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et sauta dans les bras d'Edward en riant, soulagée.

-Tu avais raison, souffla-t-elle à son ami.

-A quel sujet ? la taquina-t-il en respirant allègrement l'odeur de ses cheveux, rassuré de la voir enfin souriante.

-Je ne perdrais pas mon fils, annonça-t-elle, d'une voix forte.

-Tu ne le perdras jamais, approuva-t-il avant de lui poser un baiser sur son front.

Bella se tourna vers Jasper avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras :

-Merci, _maitre Withlock,_ de m'avoir aussi bien défendu ! s'amusa Bella.

-De rien, _miss Swan_, se fut un véritable honneur pour moi de vous servir ! sourit-il.

Ils rirent tous les trois avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle, mais ils furent arrêtés par la vision qu'offrait le couple Hunter : James caressait doucement la joue de sa femme qui pleurait avant de l'embrasser tout aussi délicatement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma chérie, lui dit-il simplement.

Puis il releva la tête vers Bella qui se tendit alors qu'Edward passa un bras sur son épaule en signe de protection avant de lancer au blond un regard haineux. James ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha timidement de son ancienne victime :

-Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu vous infliger, murmura-t-il, sincèrement.

Bella, complètement abasourdie par ses propos, ne répondit rien, mais quitta enfin la salle d'audience, suivit de près par ses deux amis.

Préférant oublier cette journée, mais surtout ce James Hunter afin de profiter du sentiment d'allégresse qui avait prit possession de son être à l'annonce du Juge, elle lança d'une voix guillerette à ses deux confrères :

-Ca vous dit un petit café ? C'est moi qui offre !

.

.

.

**Wow ! Se fut dur à écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut…**

**Par contre, vu que je traite de sujets plutôt durs et que j'ai tout de même deux-trois Lemons dans ma fiction (et que je risque d'en écrire d'autres dans les prochains chapitres) je change le Rated de cette histoire ! Elle sera donc classé en Rated M a partir de maintenant alors que j'aurais déjà dû le faire depuis le début…**

**Je vais encore en saouler certaines mais je vous remercie encore de l'attention que vous portez à mes écrits, aux reviews que vous laissez… ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir !**

**N'hésitez pas à ****LIRE**** (et pas voter car je m'en moque complètement de gagner ou de perdre) l'OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours de Bloody Valentine ****« Pour Edward »**** dont le couple Jessica Stanley/Mike Newton en est la vedette. Beaucoup ne veulent certainement pas la lire car ils n'aiment pas ces personnages, mais je vous promets que vous allez rire et que vous trouverez mes héros du moment complètement ridicules ! Voici le lien dont il faut enlever les parenthèses si vous en faites un copier/coller :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5634071/1/Pour_Edward**

**Découvrez aussi ma nouvelle fiction ****« Be Complete »**** avec Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy comme personnages principaux :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5692062/1/Be_Complete **

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire !**

**Katty**


	25. Que du bonheur!

*****

**Petite surprise à la fin du chapitre, en attendant :**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

*****

.

.

.

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Que du Bonheur !**

.

**PdV de Bella :**

Je me sentais bien.

Vivante, euphorique, épanouie.

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se sentir _libérée de ses chaines _!

Je pouvais enfin tourner la page sur mes peurs de perdre Lucas car jamais ça n'arrivera. J'en avais eu la preuve aujourd'hui, au verdict du Juge Mc Nair. J'avais même cru que j'allais le prendre dans mes bras et faire la danse de la victoire devant lui si je n'avais pas été 'retenus' par Edward et Jasper.

Malgré tout, je savais qu'il restait encore le procès pour mon viol mais étant donné que j'avais déjà tourné la page sur mon agression que je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Ce n'était qu'une formalité pour moi, une autre page à tourner, douloureuse certes, mais dont la douleur était déjà cicatrisée.

Tout ce que je voulais était que mon fils ne rencontre jamais son père et mon vœu s'était réalisé !

J'avais envie de crier ma joie sur tous les toits, de sauter partout afin de l'exprimer. J'avais envie de faire tellement de choses que je ne savais plus où en donner de la tête, mais d'abord, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une boisson chaude :

-Ca vous dit un petit café ? C'est moi qui offre ! lançai-je à Jasper et Edward, qui me regardaient en souriant, heureux de me voir de bonne humeur.

-Désolé mais Alice m'attends ! s'exclama Jazz en me lançant un sourire entendu et un clin d'œil que je lui rendais.

-Ben, ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je joyeuse, tant qu'Edward reste avec moi… Alors mon adorable petit Edward ? Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner tout de même ?

Je lui fis une petite moue boudeuse qui le fit sourire :

-Je ne refuserais pas l'offre d'une ravissante demoiselle, susurra-t-il de son merveilleux ténor. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Là où tu voudras ! répondis-je sur le même ton que lui, en lui faisant un petit sourire mutin.

Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Je flirtais ! Et sans vergogne en plus de ça ! Le problème c'était que je n'arrivais à m'en empêcher tellement la sensation d'être libérée de mes chaines était grisante. Si je pouvais je lui sauterais dessus, là devant le palais de justice, maintenant, tout de suite. C'est limite si je n'avais pas envie de l'amener chez moi, style femme des cavernes, afin que l'on reprenne nos petites _affaires sexuelles_ qu'on ne s'occupait qu'au cabinet. Je gémis, rien qu'à repenser à nos ébats. J'avais tellement envie de lui.

-Bella ? Tu as entendus ce que je t'ai dit ? sourit-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, m'éblouissant.

-Mmh… Euh… Quoi ? balbutiai-je en revenant sur terre.

Il pouffa avant d'essayer, sans grand succès, de camoufler son rire en le transformant en toux, me rendant suspicieuse. Je n'avais pas gémis à voix haute tout de même, si ?

-J'étais en train de te dire que boire un verre chez toi n'était pas de refus mais vu le gémissement que tu as poussé juste après me laisse pensif quant à tes réelles intentions, sourit-il, narquois.

Je me mis à rougir d'une force, le faisant éclater de rire.

La honte que je venais de me prendre !

Je mis une main sur mon visage et commençai à marcher rapidement vers le parking -ça avait au moins calmé mes ardeurs- où était garée ma voiture avant de me rappeler que j'étais venue avec Edward et donc avec _sa_ voiture. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Ce dernier me rattrapa rapidement avant de me crocheter un bras et me faire retourner face à lui :

-Je ne disais pas ça pour t'embêter, loin de là ! J'avais juste vraiment envie de te voir rougir car ça faisait longtemps que ces belles couleurs n'étaient pas apparues sur tes joues, dit-il doucement.

Je baissai la tête, afin d'éviter de croiser son regard si intense, mais mon ami ne me laissa pas faire et me la fit relever à l'aide de sa main.

-Bella, ajouta-t-il lorsque ses prunelles incandescentes fixèrent les miennes, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'aller chez toi et de te ravir dans chaque coin de chaque pièce de ta maison, mais pour une fois, j'aimerais faire les choses biens.

_Les choses biens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?_

Voyant mon regard perplexe, il s'expliqua :

-Ca te dirait un petit diner avec moi ?

-Tu me proposes un rendez-vous galant ? m'exclamai-je, surprise.

-Oui Bella, répondit-il. Je voudrais officialiser notre relation si tu es d'accord.

_Que… Quoi ?_

Je devais halluciner, non ? Edward ne pouvait pas vouloir sortir avec moi, si ?

-Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Je me pinçai discrètement :

-Aïe, sursautai-je devant la force de mon acte. Ca fait mal ! me plaignis-je à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu pincé ? interrogea Edward, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu crois avoir rêvé le fait que je viens de t'inviter à diner ?

Je rougis d'autant plus, provoquant ses rires :

-Mais arrêtes de rigoler, ce n'est pas drôle ! boudai-je en m'éloignant de nouveau du jeune homme.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, dit-il faussement exaspéré en m'arrêtant de nouveau. Je ne me moque pas de toi, je suis flatté que tu veuilles bien de moi à tes côtés.

Je baragouinai des mots incompréhensibles dans ma barbe tout en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

-Alors ? s'amusa l'avocat. Tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi ?

-Quel rendez-vous ? Je n'ai ni de date, ni d'heure et encore moins de lieu, persiflai-je, faussement mauvaise.

-Oh, le petit chaton sort ses griffes à ce que je vois, plaisanta-t-il.

-Edward, menaçai-je en pointant mon index sur lui.

-Ok, ok, j'arrête de t'embêter mon petit sucre d'orge adoré, continua-t-il, un sourire qui se voulait innocent sur les lèvres. Avant toute chose, il faut que l'on confie nos garçons à une âme charitable afin que l'on puisse rester tous les deux, tu ne penses pas ?

-Tu sais quoi ? J'accepte ton rendez-vous mais je ne veux rien savoir ! Tant que nos garçons sont en sécurité, je te suivrais où tu voudras !

-Où je voudrais, hein ? taquina Edward avant de se reprendre sous mon regard faussement noir. Alors, réserve-moi ton vendredi soir !

-Lequel ? interrogeai-je en tapotant songeusement mon menton de mon index. Celui d'après-demain ? De la semaine prochaine ? Du mois prochain ?

-Et si je te réponds 'tous tes vendredis', tu me dis quoi ?

-Que j'accepte qu'à la condition que notre premier rendez-vous soit exceptionnel ! dis-je au tac-o-tac en souriant.

-Oh, mais il le sera, conclut-il en posant son bras sur mon épaule avant de m'ouvrir la porte du petit bar, qui se trouvait en bas de la rue, auquel nous venions d'arriver.

Nous nous sourîmes avant de nous installer à une petite table au fond du petit pub anglais avant qu'Edward n'aille nous commander nos cafés, directement au bar.

Je le regardai faire, d'un œil appréciateur –il fallait bien l'avouer- avant qu'Edward ne m'attrape, la main dans le sac, en train de le reluquer de la tête au pied et ne me lance un sourire entendu, me faisant rougir et baisser la tête de gêne.

_Bon sang, j'ai quel âge ? J'ai l'impression d'agir comme une adolescente qui ne contrôle pas ses hormones !_

-Je te trouve bien excitée aujourd'hui, Bella, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi, l'air de rien.

_A qui le dis-tu !_

-C'est peut-être parce que je le suis, murmurai-je pour moi-même avant de m'apercevoir qu'il m'avait entendu.

-En parlant de ça, commença-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça c'était passé au niveau de tes relations amoureuses après ton agression.

Je le fixai, incrédule. Il voulait vraiment parler de ça ?

-Sauf si tu ne veux pas en parler, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant ma réaction.

-Tout va bien, rassurai-je. Je suis juste surprise que ce sujet… t'intéresse.

-Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. En plus, jusqu'à présent, nous ne faisions que parler de choses _banales, 'superficielles'_, sans jamais traiter des sept années qui viennent de s'écouler.

Il est vrai que je connaissais ses goûts, loisirs ainsi que pas mal de choses concernant sa famille mais ignorai tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie d'Edward depuis le départ de son ex. Sans parler du fait qu'il voulait passer à l'étape supérieure avec moi, créer une relation amoureuse et sérieuse, alors autant mettre les bases tout de suite et être sincère sur tous les sujets, non ?

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? demandai-je.

-As-tu réussis, par exemple, à sortir avec des hommes malgré ton agression ? Si oui, ça a été facile ou non ?

-Pas beaucoup mais oui, répondis-je en souriant timidement. Je n'avais pas de souvenirs de mon viol, juste des inconforts face à diverses situations, alors c'était plus facile pour moi de reconstruire une confiance en moi et aux hommes. Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie et Jacob m'ont beaucoup aidé à m'ouvrir aux autres, à ne plus rester enfermé dans ma bulle, à me décrocher de mon fils qui était devenu ma bouée de sauvetage.

Son regard se voila quelque peu, comme s'il analysait ma réponse, avant de froncer les sourcils. Avant même que je ne puisse lui demander la raison de son interrogation intérieure, car je savais que quelque chose que j'avais dit le tracassais, il reprit :

-Comment ça s'est passé avec eux ?

-Comment ça ?

-Par rapport à eux, à toi, à ton fils… Tout ça quoi ! s'expliqua-t-il.

-Je n'ai eu que deux relations en sept ans : La première c'était avec Jacob.

-Ton _meilleur ami_ que l'on a croisé au restaurant, c'est ça ?

Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment ravi de connaitre l'identité d'un de mes deux ex, surtout en sachant qu'il le connaissait et que Jacob faisait encore partie de ma vie.

-Oui, celui qui est _fiancé à Leah_, soulignai-je, en le fixant intensément dans les yeux afin de lui faire entrer cette nouvelle dans sa petite tête afin qu'il ne s'imagine pas des choses. Il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant ma grossesse et après la naissance de Lucas. On est devenu amis avant de pousser notre relation plus loin.

-Ca a duré combien de temps ?

-Plusieurs mois, répondis-je. Le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour comprendre que nous ne nous voyions que comme des frangins tous les deux. Certes, je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons vécus, mais c'était quand même devenu bizarre car avec le temps : Coucher avec lui revenait à coucher avec Emmett. J'avais l'impression d'être intime avec mon propre frère car même si Jacob et moi n'avions aucun lien de parenté, c'était tout comme, pour lui comme pour moi, d'où la fin de notre relation.

-Et la deuxième relation ?

-C'était avec le fils d'Aro, Alec Volturi. Ca n'a même pas duré un mois ! C'est un gars plutôt sympa mais avec qui on ne passe que du bon temps –sur le plan sexuel- rien de plus et comme mon fils avait à peine trois ans à l'époque, et avait donc besoin d'attention, de stabilité surtout, j'ai _rompu_. Je voulais être présente pour mon fils malgré mes études, mon travail pour maitre Volturi alors si en plus de ça je devais m'éclipser avec Alec pour simplement m'envoyer en l'air, je ne voyais plus mon petit garçon et ça, c'était inacceptable. De plus, les relations basées sur le sexe ne marchent pas sur le long terme, surtout quand on est dans ma _situation_, dis-je sarcastique, le faisant rire.

-Au moins nous, nous évoluons. On a eu notre phase 'basée sur le sexe' et nous nous apprêtons à nous lancer dans du 'sérieux et à durée indéterminée', plaisanta-t-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, approuvant ce qu'il disait avant de boire une autre gorgée de mon café :

-Donc tu n'as eu personne durant quatre ans ?

-Exactement, dis-je. Je pense que je ne voulais pas m'incomber de quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas assumer -voire tout simplement accepté- mon côté '_maman_', ou imposer quelqu'un à mon fils.

-Mais maintenant, tu as changé d'avis, non ?

Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que je me sentais fondre intérieurement alors je dis la première chose qui me passait par la tête, maudissant par la suite la disparition de mon filtre mentale :

-Oui car tu me plais énormément ! Et puis tu es dans la même situation que moi, tu as aussi un garçon, tu ne peux donc décemment pas me reprocher de m'occuper de lui, de le considérer comme étant ma seule et unique priorité, ajoutai-je rouge de gêne face à ma première révélation.

-Ne sois pas gênée par ce que tu me dis, Bella. Après tout, tu me plais beaucoup toi aussi !

-Et toi ? interrogeai-je afin de changer de sujet.

-De quoi, moi ?

-Tu as sûrement dû avoir des relations plus ou moins sérieuses durant ses sept dernières années, déduisis-je.

Edward rougit légèrement avant de baisser la tête, me rendant curieuse :

-Euh… souffla-t-il doucement. Non, personne depuis Tanya. J'étais trop plongé dans ma '_détresse_' et dans mon travail pour avoir des _distractions_.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas si bien assuré lors de notre première fois, lançai-je, narquoise.

Edward me regarda, complètement incrédule avant de se reprendre et de me sourire, mauvais :

-Vu la façon dont tu as crié ton plaisir, je ne pense pas être aussi mauvais que tu le prétends.

-Ca faisait quatre ans que personne n'avait envahit _'Bella Land'_, c'est normal que je me sois autant exprimé, mais en vrai, ça ne veut rien dire puisque j'aurais sûrement réagis de la même façon avec un autre homme !

Je le taquinai, le cherchai, et il le voyait très bien.

Maintenant, j'attendais de voir si Edward allait rentrer dans mon petit jeu ou s'il allait se défiler. J'espérai vraiment qu'il choisirait la première solution car j'avais vraiment besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, de le sentir en moi, mais savais au fond qu'il allait mettre des barrières vu sa volonté de _'bien faire les choses'_.

A la place, il se leva et me tendit sa main. Je la pris, le fixant avec un regard interrogateur, avant de me retrouver debout en face de lui.

-Je ne devrais pas faire ce que je m'apprête à faire mais tu n'arrêtes pas de m'enflammer avec ton comportement et tes mots depuis notre sortie du palais de justice. Le dilemme qui se trame dans ma tête c'est que j'ai peur que tu prennes mal un rejet alors qu'il faut que je le fasse car on ne devrait pas brûler les étapes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? soufflai-je, éblouie par ses mots, ses yeux brillants d'anticipation et de détermination.

-Ceci.

Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres se déposèrent doucement, presque furtivement, sur les miennes. Rien qu'à ce simple contact j'avais l'impression de m'envoler. Je sentais un doux frisson parcourir mon échine dorsale avant d'atteindre mon bas-ventre.

Dieu que ses baisers m'avaient manqués.

Au moment où Edward commençait à se reculer après ce simple –mais au combien merveilleux- toucher de lèvres, je crochetai mes mains à sa nuque et le rapprochais de moi afin d'en échanger un autre beaucoup moins réservé. Nos langues bataillèrent sans plus attendre, heureuses de s'être enfin retrouvées, rendant notre étreinte complètement passionnée et fougueux.

Je ne voulais pas briser notre petite bulle intime mais la nature humaine nous poussa à nous arrêter afin que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle. Nos fronts restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre pendant que nous calmions les battements erratiques de nos cœurs tandis que je savourai, les yeux fermés, la présence d'Edward proche de moi.

Je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras. Frustrée sexuellement, mais à ma place.

-Un petit aperçu de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tout se passe bien vendredi soir, chuchota Edward au bout d'un petit moment.

-Tu as intérêt à cartonner, alors, répondis-je sur le même ton en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Edward reposa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de nous rappeler que nous devions aller au stade municipal afin de récupérer nos enfants.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence confortable même si je devenais de plus en plus impatiente. Je voulais voir mon fils, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser encore et encore. Me rassurer en quelque sorte qu'il était bien avec moi et pas avec James Hunter.

Et c'est ce que je fis en arrivant : A peine garée, je sortis de la voiture et commençai à courir vers Lucas qui discutait joyeusement avec William, Emmett et Rose. L'entrainement devait être terminé depuis un petit moment car il ne restait plus grand monde, mais je m'en moquais. Moi je voulais mon petit garçon.

-Lucas ! m'exclamai-je fortement, en m'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi et un sourire resplendissant apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne se lève et ne coure vers moi tout en criant un 'maman' bien distinct. Il me sauta dans les bras tandis que je le serrais fortement dans mes bras tout en pleurant de joie.

Mon fils était avec moi.

_Mon fils _était avec _moi_.

_Mon fils était avec moi._

Je n'arrêtai pas de me le répéter mais je ne pouvais empêcher cette douce chaleur d'amour maternel m'envahir quand je sentis mon Lucas contre moi.

-A ce que je vois, ça s'est bien passé, s'écria Emmett non loin de nous d'un ton guilleret.

-Oui Emmett. James Hunter n'a aucun droit de garde –ni même de visite- et est en ce moment même en détention provisoire jusqu'au procès concernant mon viol.

Je sentis mon fils se tendre avant qu'il ne se dégage de moi :

-Je ne verrais pas mon papa, alors ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils dans ma direction.

Je soupirai, ma joie disparaissant quelque peu. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre afin qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop. Je savais que j'étais cruelle d'empêcher mon fils de voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, son père, mais ce dernier était trop dangereux !

-C'est mieux ainsi, Lucas, répliqua doucement Rosalie en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

-Mais maman a promit que je rencontrerais mon papa ! s'exclama mon fils.

-Tu ne pourras pas le voir tout de suite car il est en prison et les enfants ne peuvent pas y aller, ajouta Emmett.

-Pourquoi papa est en prison ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que les câlins d'adultes étaient punissables par la loi, répondis-je. Ce que ton père a fait est très grave et aux yeux de la justice, il est considéré comme dangereux. Il pourrait te faire du mal ! Et ça, je le refuse ! C'est pour ça que tu ne le verras pas maintenant.

-Mais papa ne peut pas me faire du mal s'il m'aime ! protesta-t-il.

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Tu sais Lucas, dit doucement Edward qui avait suivit la discussion, William calé dans ses bras. J'aime mon fils, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de le faire souffrir en étant pas là pour lui ces dernières années.

-Oui mais maintenant tu es là ! Avec mon papa c'est pareil !

-Avant que tu ne le vois, il doit apprendre à ne plus être dangereux, d'accord ? coupai-je, déterminée. Et pour ça, il lui faut du temps.

-M'oui, rumina mon fils à contre cœur en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est pour toi que je fais ça Lucas, m'expliquai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui alors ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait.

-Je t'en veux pas maman, souffla-t-il, abattu.

Mais je voyais bien qu'il réfléchissait encore à nos propos, à son père, rien qu'en voyant le petit pli entre ses sourcils, ce même pli qui dévoilait à mon entourage à quel point j'étais soucieuse ou en pleine réflexion. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser, pour le rassurer.

-Ca te dérange si je parle à ton fils seul-à-seul ? me murmura Edward à l'oreille me faisant légèrement sursauter. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'esclaffa-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules avant de commencer un léger massage.

-C'est rien, dis-je en souriant. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Euh… Oui, tu peux lui parler mais que vas-tu lui dire ?

-Je voudrais essayer de le rassurer sur cette histoire de père.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Edward. Je peux très bien m'en charger tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je tiens à me rapprocher un peu de Lucas, surtout si notre rendez-vous de vendredi s'avère, comme je pense qu'il le sera, _satisfaisant._

Il me fit un sourire entendu avant de déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue, y restant plus longtemps que nécessaire, me faisant quelque peu rougir.

-Tu viens Lucas, j'aimerais parler avec toi, demanda Edward à mon fils qui le suivit sans rien dire.

William s'approcha de moi alors que je m'asseyais par terre avant que je ne le prenne contre moi et partager avec lui une étreinte maternelle :

-Tu vas bien maman ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste peur que Lucas m'en veuille, c'est tout.

-Il ne t'en veut pas, il est juste triste parce qu'il veut juste connaitre son papa. Moi aussi je voudrais connaitre ma vraie maman mais je sais que c'est pas possible alors…

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste, en tout cas c'était comme ça que je le percevais et ça me faisait mal au cœur. Je n'aimais pas voir mes enfants souffrir. Mais comment faire pour l'éviter ?

-L'entrainement s'est bien passé ? questionnai-je afin de changer de sujet.

-C'était trop bien ! s'exclama le petit blond, enthousiaste. Lucas et moi on a vraiment bien joué et tonton Emmett a dit qu'on allait gagner tous nos matchs l'année prochaine si on continuait à jouer aussi bien !

-C'est super ça ! répliquai-je en resserrant mes bras autour de lui. Je suis fière de vous deux !

Nous discutâmes encore un peu tous les deux avant que William ne me parle d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Alice :

-Tu sais quoi maman ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Tata a dit que le vingt juin c'était l'anniversaire à mon papa, m'annonça-t-il. Il va avoir vingt-huit ans.

-C'est vendredi prochain ! m'écriai-je, surprise.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir comme cadeau, alors je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien m'aider à en trouver un !

-Il n'y a pas de problème, répondis-je. On ira avec Lucas, comme ça on pourra acheter un cadeau à ton papa nous aussi, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça vigoureusement tandis que je voyais mon fils et Edward revenir vers nous, le bras de ce dernier sur l'épaule de Lucas, en un geste que je trouvais très paternel.

Mon petit garçon me sauta dans les bras avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je regardai Edward et le remerciai d'un sourire, sourire qu'il me rendit tandis qu'il engageait une conversation avec nos enfants.

J'étais contente de voir que mon fils ne m'en voulait pas vraiment même si ça me faisait du mal de le voir dans cet état avant qu'Edward ne lui redonne un semblant de sourire grâce à leur conversation.

Par contre, le fait qu'Edward m'ait caché le fait qu'il allait très bientôt avoir vingt-huit ans me titillait. Il fallait que j'appelle Alice pour qu'on organise une petite fête d'anniversaire…

.

.

.

**Je ne suis pas trop fière de la fin de ce chapitre mais bon au moins il y a eu plusieurs bisous entre Edward et Bella en plus de la demande de rendez-vous de notre charmant avocat alors j'espère que ça vous aura plut tout de même…^^**

**Il y aura peut-être un Lemon dans le prochain chapitre, après tout je suis en Rated M maintenant^^ mais je réfléchis encore, me demandant si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour nos personnages préférés de succomber de nouveau au plaisir de la chair… Qui vivra, verra !**

**Déjà, je suis désolée de l'attente que vous avez dû subir (je n'ai pas posté en plus de 2 semaines, mais mon fils –de 7mois-, mon mari et moi-même avons eu une gastro en même temps ! Se fut donc dur de se rétablir sans être tout le temps fatiguée et j'avoue que je ne dors pas assez en ce moment !**

**BREF on s'en fout de ma vie(^^) ! Voici ma SURPRISE :**

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, j'ai modifié la fin de mon OS « Speed-Dating » que j'avais publié le 2 septembre (2009) car elle était un peu bâclée, alors j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à la nouvelle version :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5349728/1/SpeedDating**

(enlever les parenthèses entre les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

**Bisous à tous et merci de me lire, de me laisser des reviews, d'être de fabuleux lecteurs (et auteurs pour la plupart) tout simplement !**

**Katty**


	26. Premier rendez vous 1ere partie

**Je les entends d'ici… :**

'**ENFIN' ! crient mes lecteurs chéris qui n'attendaient que ce moment !**

**Et oui mesdames et messieurs, le voici, le voilà, je vous présente le chapitre de l'officialisation du couple Edward/Bella !**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Premier rendez-vous**

(Partie 1)

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

L'audience s'était très passée. D'un autre côté, avec un dossier en béton comme l'était celui de Bella, c'était vraiment gagné d'avance.

Malgré tout, se fut un moment très éprouvant, stressant. Bella était en panique total mais réussissait à garder son sang froid envers et contre tout afin de ne pas faire de crise en pleine plaidoirie. Elle était impressionnante même si secrètement j'espérai que ma présence à ses côtés était la raison de son courage et de son calme.

Par contre, je constatai que James et Victoria Hunter agissaient comme un parfait petit couple uni, mais ignare des actes commis par le mari, et même si leur comportement m'avait quelque peu intrigué, je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention, laissant simplement ma rage envers cet homme s'exprimer sur mon visage quand il voulut présenter ses excuses à Bella.

J'avais d'ailleurs eu envie de vomir en l'entendant proférer ces mots : Comment pouvait-il avoir le culot de s'excuser d'avoir violé une adolescente de dix-sept ans ? Plus de sept ans plus tard en plus de ça ! La culpabilité l'avait envahit ? Il désirait obtenir le pardon de sa victime, croyant que ça pouvait peut-être lui éviter la prison ? C'était inconcevable qu'il ne pait pas ses crimes en dehors de trois murs et des barreaux. Il ne méritait même pas de vivre !

Heureusement que mes envies de meurtres furent étouffées au fin fond de mon être en voyant Bella rayonner de bonheur dès que nous quittions le palais de justice.

J'avais même l'impression de voir une enfant, le jour de noël : Elle était excitée au maximum, souriait d'oreille à oreille et faisait de petits sauts sans même s'en rendre compte comme si la décision du juge lui avait donné des ailes –ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Elle était absolument craquante.

Et je ne pouvais pas refuser son invitation à boire un café même si l'idée qu'elle boive de la caféine et devienne encore plus _incontrôlable_ que ma sœur durant la période des soldes me faisait un peu peur avant de m'apercevoir que ça avait plutôt eu effet de faire tomber toutes ses barrières.

En effet, sans même que je ne fasse d'illusions ou autres, Bella commença à flirter avec moi ! Pour la première fois depuis notre _'séparation'_, Bella faisait le premier pas dans ma direction !

J'étais tenté de saisir toutes les perches qu'elle me tendait mais décidai d'en apprendre plus sur ses relations de ces sept dernières années afin de voir si ça avait facile ou non de sortir avec un homme et si c'était sérieux, ou si c'était dur à gérer avec son fils.

Dire que j'étais jaloux était un euphémisme.

Alec Volturi, ça passait parce qu'il était maintenant marié à Jane Lewis mais Jacob Black, le soi-disant _'meilleur ami'_ de Bella qui vivait et travaillait dans la même ville que nous et que nous allions quasiment voir tous les samedis au déjeuner au _« Black's and Uley's »_…

J'avais vraiment envie de demander des détails sur leur relation amoureuse car même si elle le considérait maintenant comme son '_frère_' elle devait beaucoup l'aimer pour avoir essayé d'être sa petite-amie ou même de rester proche de lui, surtout. Mais voulais-je vraiment savoir ?

_Je suis masochiste : BIEN SUR que je veux savoir !_

Cependant, Bella décida qu'elle voulait, elle aussi, connaitre ce genre de détails sur moi. Moi qui me suis comporté comme un vrai moine depuis le départ de Tanya !

_Tu me fais honte, Cullen !_

_Sans parler que si Alice apprend ça, se sera vraiment ma fête !_

Bien évidemment, Bella se servit de ses détails _'croustillants'_ pour me taquiner ainsi que flirter de nouveau avec moi, et je commençais à me sentir un peu à l'étroit dans mon boxer.

Mais que pouvais-je faire afin qu'elle ne croit pas que je la rejette –et ainsi réduire à néant tous mes plans de séduction ?

La seule solution qui m'apparaissait était de lui donner un chaste baiser. Après tout, un baiser voulait tout et rien dire à la fois et Bella comprendrait sûrement que je ne voulais que la faire quelque peu patienter –faire les choses bien, quoi- et que je ralentissais les choses entre nous que pour que nous en profitions pleinement tous les deux lors de notre premier vrai rendez-vous galant.

Sauf que j'avais déjà oublié à quel point ses lèvres étaient si douces, si pulpeuses, et avais failli mettre de côté mes bonnes intentions pour furieusement y déguster avant de mettre Bella sur mon épaule et l'embarquer chez moi comme un vrai homme des cavernes afin de la faire mienne encore et encore.

Le pire c'est que la belle demoiselle ne m'aidait pas à me calmer en m'embrassant passionnément comme elle l'avait fait juste après que j'ai enfin réussis à m'arrêter. Sa langue bataillait sensuellement avec la mienne et la température augmentait très rapidement dans mon corps sans parler que mon membre était tendu à l'extrême.

_Ce soir, c'est séance de masturbation sous la douche, sinon je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à vendredi !_

Je réussis de nouveau –je ne sais toujours pas comment- à m'arrêter et nous quittions le bar collés l'un à l'autre avant de nous rendre au stade municipal où se trouvait nos enfants.

Je voyais très nettement que Bella était pressée de voir Lucas. Après tout, moi aussi j'aurais été impatient de voir mon fils si j'avais failli le perdre. Cependant, la voir aussi heureuse, plus détendue que ces derniers jours, me rassurais car Bella n'était pas du genre à craquer dans les bras de quelqu'un et cette constatation m'effraya un peu car l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait quand j'avais débarqué chez elle, cinq jours avant l'audience, était impressionnant. Elle avait tellement de retenue en _public_, même en face de son propre frère, de son meilleur ami, d'Alice et Rosalie avec qui elle s'entendait vraiment bien, elle ne montrait rien de son trouble intérieur, juste une intense fatigue par ses cernes prononcés.

J'espérai qu'un jour elle pourra se sentir assez à l'aise avec moi et me faire confiance pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes.

Que dire de la discussion entre Bella et Lucas ? Dur. Je voyais bien que le petit garçon était déçu de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer son père et en fixant mon regard sur mon propre fils que je tenais dans mes bras, je remarquais qu'il comprenait ce que ressentait le petit Swan. William savait ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de mère mais aussi de père vu que je ne m'étais pas occupé de lui ces sept dernières années. Et cette constatation refit surgir ma culpabilité : J'avais été égoïste, lâche mais je m'en voulais même si dorénavant j'essayais de me racheter.

Lucas avait _la chance_ d'avoir son vrai père en ville, qui veuille apparemment le voir, mais ne comprenait pas que James Hunter pouvait être dangereux envers lui comme il l'avait été envers sa mère. Il pouvait détruire ses rêves, ses espoirs en une seule visite mais ça, l'enfant ne voulait pas le comprendre.

_Il voulait son père_ et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir malgré que ça faisait souffrir Bella.

Alors je décidai d'avoir une petite conversation avec Lucas. De un, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait attendre un peu avant de rencontrer son père. De deux, parce qu'il devait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à sa mère. De trois, parce que si entre Bella et moi ça marchait comme je le voulais, je désirais me rapprocher de lui, lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours là pour lui, _comme un père,_ s'il voulait bien de moi.

-Ca te dérange si je parle à ton fils seul-à-seul ? murmurai-je à l'oreille de Bella la faisant légèrement sursauter. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, m'esclaffai-je en posant mes mains sur ses frêles épaules avant de commencer un léger massage, profitant de sentir son corps sous mes mains.

-C'est rien, dit-elle en souriant. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Euh… Oui, tu peux lui parler mais que vas-tu lui dire ?

-Je voudrais essayer de le rassurer sur cette histoire de père.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Edward. Je peux très bien m'en charger tu sais.

-Je sais, rassurai-je. Mais je tiens à me rapprocher un peu de Lucas, surtout si notre rendez-vous de vendredi s'avère, comme je pense qu'il le sera, _satisfaisant._

Je lui fis un sourire entendu avant de déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue, y restant plus longtemps que nécessaire, la faisant quelque peu rougir pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Tu viens Lucas, j'aimerais parler avec toi, demandai-je au concerné qui me suivit sans rien dire, toujours en pleine réflexion.

C'était hallucinant de voir que Lucas ne ressemblait pas, physiquement parlant, à Bella –sauf pour la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux bruns- alors qu'il possédait toutes ses mimiques, comme, par exemple, cette petite ride entre les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait profondément, qu'il était soucieux.

-Tu vas bien ? interrogeai-je.

-M'ouais, maugréa-t-il en réponse, la tête toujours baissée.

-Tu sais Lucas, commençai-je. Je te comprends.

-Tu me comprends ? s'écriait-il, perplexe avant de croiser mon regard.

-Oui, je te comprends. Je sais que tu es déçu de ne pas voir ton papa et que tu en veux un petit peu à ta maman, mais tu ne dois pas lui reprocher de vouloir te protéger.

-Je sais, mais elle m'avait promit que je verrais mon papa. Je veux juste le voir une fois. Voir à quoi il ressemble, qui c'est !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu as le droit de savoir à quoi ressemble ton père et pour tout te dire, tu serais surpris de constater que tu es son portrait craché sauf que lui est blond aux yeux bleus.

-C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu l'a vu ? Je ressemble à mon papa ? Pour de vrai ?

-Pour de vrai Lucas ! Et sa femme a les cheveux roux/rouge, avec des yeux noisette.

-Waouh ! Elle doit être jolie !

-Bella est beaucoup plus belle, répliquai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Ma maman c'est la plus jolie, renchérit-il.

Nous nous sourions, complices avant que Lucas ne fronce de nouveau les sourcils :

-Dis Edward, murmura-t-il. Tu crois que je verrai mon papa en vrai un jour ?

-Ta maman te la promis, fiston. Il faut juste que tu sois patient. Ton papa est un homme qui a fait beaucoup de mal à Bella et la justice va s'occuper de lui pour qu'il redevienne une personne gentille. Mais il faut du temps pour ça, tu comprends.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête :

-Elle a beaucoup souffert ma maman ?

-Enormément, soufflai-je à contre cœur, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas que tu rencontres James avant d'être sûr qu'il n'est plus dangereux. Elle ne veut pas que tu souffres comme elle.

-J'ai été méchant avec maman.

-Non Lucas ! Bella sait pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça et elle ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

-M'oui mais j'aime pas quand maman est triste à cause de moi.

-Dans ce cas là, quand on retournera la voir tu iras lui faire un gros câlin avant de lui dire que tu l'aime et tout sera oublié !

-Merci Edward ! s'exclama-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, lui annonçai-je. D'ailleurs, ajoutai-je sur un ton plus enjoué, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Quoi ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

-Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord que je sois l'amoureux de ta maman et que je l'invite vendredi soir, à un rendez-vous romantique.

-Maman est d'accord pour être ta Kida ? se réjouit-il. C'est super ! Je suis trop d'accord pour que tu sois son amoureux ! Mais t'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal, sinon je dis tout à tonton Emmett ! menaça-t-il, déclenchant mes rires.

-Je te promets de ne pas faire de mal à Bella.

Nous discutâmes tout deux encore quelques minutes avant que nous ne retournions auprès des autres, mon bras posé sur l'épaule de Lucas. J'avais l'impression qu'il était mon deuxième fils et ça me donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir. Surtout quand je vis, au loin, William dans les bras de Bella en train de rire tout deux. Cette image me confortait dans l'idée que nous pouvions être, tous les quatre, une vraie famille.

Alice a annoncé sa grossesse durant le déjeuner et j'étais vraiment heureux de la voir aussi épanouie. Jasper avait un sourire complètement niais collé aux lèvres, tandis que Rosalie et Bella pleuraient de joie avant d'enlacer ma sœur et féliciter le couple. Emmett, accompagné de Lucas et William, se moquait gentiment de sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie tandis que le personnel du restaurant nous offrit l'apéritif pour fêter l'évènement.

Bref, se fut une incroyable journée et remplis d'émotions.

Cependant, j'avais hâte d'être dans deux jours.

Dans deux jours, soit le vendredi treize juin 2008, Bella et moi allions enfin être officiellement un couple. Je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser devant tout le monde. La faire mienne encore et encore et ce, en dehors du cabinet et pleins d'autres choses plus ou moins catholique.

En attendant, j'avais demandé à Carmen si elle pouvait s'occuper de Lucas et William vendredi soir jusqu'au lendemain –chose qu'elle a joyeusement accepté, surtout en sachant que j'avais rendez-vous avec Bella- et je me retrouvais maintenant, en ce jeudi après-midi, dans le bureau d'Angela afin de traiter d'une affaire qui aurait dû être réglée il y a plus de sept ans.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda ma collègue, soucieuse.

-J'en suis persuadé, approuvai-je. Tanya ne reviendra pas et même si elle a le culot de se re-pointer dans nos vies, la bouche en cœur, je refuse qu'elle mette la main aussi facilement sur William, ou qu'elle me l'enlève sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je veux la garde totale et officielle de mon fils. Je veux que le tribunal des enfants proclame haut et fort que Tanya a abandonné son enfant et qu'elle a perdu tous ses droits envers lui.

-Tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution pour William ? Si sa mère revient en ville et qu'elle souhaite le voir, elle sera obligée de passer par toi, d'aller _chez_ toi.

-C'est ce que je veux. Tanya a décidé de déserter nos vies sans me demander mon avis ou prendre William en considération, soit, c'est son choix. Sauf que si elle veut revenir, elle devra comprendre qu'elle doit se plier à ma volonté et arrêter de prendre des décisions sans m'en parler, ou vraiment y réfléchir.

-Je comprends, soupira Angela. Je vais faire mon possible pour que ta demande soit rapidement prise en charge par un juge des enfants.

-Merci, dis-je, rassuré. Je sais que tu es la meilleure avocate quant il s'agit d'affaires concernant les enfants, alors je te fais confiance.

Bien évidemment, en sortant du bureau d'Angela, je croisais Bella. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans son tailleur blanc, tellement que j'avais vraiment envie de m'enfermer dans la salle de réunion avec elle. Cependant, vu qu'elle était accompagné d'un client et que le mien n'allait pas tarder à arriver –et surtout que je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle avant ce putain de premier rendez-vous de demain- je lui fis juste une petite œillade avant d'aller dans mon antre professionnelle.

_La journée allait être longue !_

Le lendemain était aussi morne que je m'y attendais. D'un côté, quand on est pressé d'être au soir, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Cependant, une fois que mon dernier rendez-vous fut _enfin _sortit de mon bureau, je me dépêchai de quitter le cabinet et de foncer chez moi. J'avais besoin de me préparer pour ce soir, mais avant j'avais besoin d'une longue douche froide ! En effet, Bella m'avait presque tué avec sa tenue et ses lunettes. On aurait dit une bibliothécaire avec son chignon serré et je revoyais devant mes yeux le film pornographique que j'avais maté dans mon adolescence, mettant en scène un étudiant prenant sauvagement une femme habillée de la même façon que Bella sur un bureau entouré de livres afin de payer _en nature_ le fait qu'il n'ait pas rendu son bouquin avant la date prévue.

_Un pur fantasme prenait vie devant moi !_

Elle était vraiment trop sexy et j'avais eu du mal à rester calme –et cohérent, Cullen, cohérent !- en sa présence. Jasper, Ben et Angela s'étaient d'ailleurs bien marrés.

_Les traitres !_

Bref, mettons quelque peu mes idées perverses de côté et concentrons-nous sur la soirée à venir.

J'enfilais mon jean préféré ainsi que ma chemise et ma petite cravate noire qui pendait quelque peu autour de mon cou avant d'essayer de dompter mes cheveux indisciplinés, sans succès.

_Pas grave, Alice a toujours dit que ma coiffure style 'décoiffé' avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine !_

_Et puis faut bien avouer que Bella adore passer ses mains dedans, alors à quoi bon les coiffer ?_

Bref ! J'étais tellement stressé que je n'arrêtais pas de divaguer. Heureusement que les garçons avaient tenus à rester avec Bella, Alice et Rosalie avant que ces deux dernières ne les emmènent chez moi pour que Carmen les garde, sinon ils se seraient certainement moqués de moi vu l'influence qu'à sur eux le frère de ma belle.

_D'un côté, vaux mieux que se soit Lucas et William qui rient de moi qu'Emmett et Jasper, parce qu'avec eux, j'en aurais eu pour des semaines !_

Je soupirai et me lavai une nouvelle fois les mains qui étaient encore moites tellement j'étais nerveux avant de saluer ma gouvernante, revêtir ma veste, m'installer au volant de ma Volvo et me diriger chez Bella.

L'heure était venue.

Bella et moi allions passer la soirée ensemble.

Bella et moi allions former un couple.

Officiellement.

Je me garais dans l'allée vu que la Ford de Bella était dans le garage, avant de toquer à la porte d'entrée.

_Respire Cullen, sinon tu vas nous faire une syncope !_

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucas, suivit de près par William, tout souriant.

-Bonsoir Edward ! salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir, mon grand ! J'espère que tu vas bien !

-Je vais très bien, mais je suis impatient de voir la chambre de Will' ! Il parait qu'elle est vraiment grande !

-Salut papa !

-Salut fiston ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demandai-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses lèvres s'étirant d'oreille à oreille face à mon geste paternel. Lucas s'approcha de moi et tira sur mon jean pour que je m'accroupisse à ses côtés. Il pencha sa bouche vers mon oreille :

-Tu verras, ma maman est trop jolie ! chuchota-t-il.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Ben alors les garçons, s'écria Alice au loin. Vous ne faites pas entrer notre visiteur ?

_Comme si tu ignorais que c'était moi, sœurette !_

Rosalie et Alice étaient confortablement installées sur le canapé du salon et papotaient joyeusement avant de reporter leur attention sur moi. Elles se firent un sourire entendus avant de se lever et me faire la bise –ma frangine en avait profité pour me sauter dans les bras, comme à sa bonne vieille habitude.

-Tu es vraiment très beau ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, ravie. On voit que mes conseils ont portés leurs fruits !

-Merci Lili, vous êtes pas mal non plus, complimentai-je en les voyant sur leur trente-et-un. Vous sortez aussi ?

-Jazz et Emmett ont tenus à nous emmener au cinéma ce soir, annonça Rosalie.

-J'espère au moins que ça n'est pas une excuse pour nous prendre en filature et nous espionner ! taquinai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je leur ai déjà dit que si je voyais leurs frimousses ce soir elles entendraient parler de moi ! déclara Bella du haut des escaliers.

Je me tournai vers la source de la voix et fus submergé par la magnifique jeune femme qui descendait doucement les marches. Elle était habillée tout aussi simplement que moi : un slim noir avec une belle tunique au splendide décolleté de couleur bleue turquoise accompagnés de petite ballerines noires. Ses yeux de biche étaient entourés d'eye-liner et de mascara, faisant ressortir ses yeux chocolat, mais sinon, son visage était immaculé de maquillage. Tout comme j'aimais.

_Wow, wow, wow ! Elle est vraiment canon !_

_Et encore, le mot est faible !_

Bella dût remarquer mon absence de réaction –j'étais tout simplement trop subjugué par ce que je voyais- et fit un tour sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter en face de moi :

-Je ne suis pas bien habillée ?

-Tu es parfaite, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle rougit sous mon compliment tout en m'envoyant un petit sourire timide qui me fit complètement fondre.

-Tu es prête à y aller ? questionnai-je.

-J'ai juste à prendre ma veste et mon sac à main et tout est bon !

Elle récupéra ledit sac avant de se tourner vers les garçons :

-Bon, je vous conseille d'être sage avec Carmen, d'accord ?

-Oui maman ! scandèrent-ils.

-N'oubliez pas de prendre votre bain et de vous brossez les dents, n'est-ce pas Lucas ?

Son fils maugréa mais acquiesça, me faisant doucement rire.

-Si vous êtes gentils, demain après-midi on ira au zoo, d'accord ?

-OUI !

-Parfait, s'écria-t-elle avant de faire un bisou sur chaque joue des enfants.

Je les embrassai à mon tour avant de conduire Bella à ma voiture. Je lui ouvris la portière avant de la refermer après qu'elle se soit confortablement installée dans mon véhicule, tel un vrai gentleman.

_Merci maman !_

Maintenant, nous y étions. C'était le début de notre premier rendez-vous. Je prenais une profonde respiration avant d'entrer dans ma Volvo afin de me donner un peu de courage.

J'étais anxieux, mais impatient. Cette soirée était le commencement de notre nouvelle relation et j'avais hâte de pouvoir ne serait-ce que la serrer contre moi et l'embrasser sans me cacher comme on le faisait au cabinet avant que tout ne dérape.

-Alors, commença-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Surprise !

Elle me fit une petite moue boudeuse qui me fit rire, calmant par la même mes angoisses.

-Quoi ? demandai-je.

-J'aime pas les surprises ! dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais, m'amusai-je. Mais je pense que tu vas apprécier.

J'avais réservé dans un petit piano-bar, qui faisait restaurant les soirs, que je trouvais vraiment sympa de par leur simplicité et leur goût décoratif et culinaire. De plus, c'était un endroit tranquille et plutôt intimiste où des étudiants du conservatoire de Seattle venaient de temps en temps jouer sur la scénette.

Arrivés à destination, je vis Bella froncer les sourcils, ne sachant pas où nous nous trouvions mais quand nous fûmes enfin installés à notre table sous les notes jazzy d'un groupe de musique local, elle sourit, complètement enchantée. J'aimais voir ses yeux briller d'excitation et d'enthousiasme.

-Il est vraiment magnifique cet endroit, souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

-Pas autant que toi, répondis-je en lui faisant mon petit sourire tordu, provoquant une autre série d'adorable rougissements.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quoique se soit, un serveur arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Madame, monsieur, nous salua-t-il, bienvenue au Breaking Dawn ! Je suis Benjamin et je serais votre humble serviteur pour votre repas, ce soir ! Avez-vous choisi votre apéritif ainsi que ce que vous désirez manger ?

-Bella ? demandai-je.

-Mmh, je vais prendre un kir royal.

-Mettez-en deux, approuvai-je.

-Bien, acquiesça Benjamin. Ensuite ?

-Je vais prendre votre menu découverte.

-Et moi, vos lasagnes avec une salade verte, commandai-je.

-Bien, votre commande arrivera dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec notre apéritif avant de nous laisser, Bella et moi, nous noyer dans les yeux de l'autre. Le silence entre nous n'était pas pesant, il était tout ce qu'il y a d'agréable. _Juste_. Bref, l'instant était magique.

Soudain, le groupe de musique entama la mélodie de The Platters, _The Twilight Time_ et je ne pus réfréner mon sourire. Tout était parfait.

-J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, déclarai-je doucement avant de poser ma main sur celle de Bella afin de la caresser.

-Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle timidement.

-Donc tu passes une bonne soirée pour le moment ?

-Plutôt pas mal monsieur Cullen, taquina-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-_Plutôt pas mal ?_ Je suis vexé miss Swan ! Moi qui me suis donné tant de mal pour réserver une table dans ce restaurant et faire en sorte que ces jeunes musiciens nous joue cette magnifique mélodie !

Elle éclata de rire et ce son si envoutant me fit chaud au cœur. Elle était si belle quand elle était heureuse !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je suis complètement sous ton charme ! m'avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Un bon point pour moi alors, souris-je en resserrant mon emprise sur sa main que je tenais encore.

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux et l'intensité de ses prunelles chocolats me fit presque chavirer. Elle était éblouissante et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

-Je voulais te remercier, commença-t-elle au bout de je ne sais combien de temps.

-De quoi ? demandai-je. De te faire passer une agréable soirée en ma si charmante compagnie ?

-Entre autres, rit-elle. Mais surtout pour avoir parlé avec Lucas. Ca me touche énormément que tu ais eu une conversation avec lui, que tu l'ais rassuré, que tu ais été là pour lui. Je… Merci, Edward.

-De rien ma Bella. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Et puis si ça a facilité les choses avec ton fils, c'est ce qui compte.

Je venais à peine de me rendre compte que je venais de l'appeler _ma_ Bella et vu le regard empli d'émotions de la jeune femme en face de moi avait, elle l'avait sûrement entendu, mais ne dit rien, préférant se contenter de me sourire chaudement.

Benjamin nous apporta nos plats que nous mangions tout en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était si facile d'être avec Bella. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête pour des futilités, ne se pliait pas aux avis des autres pour faire plaisir mais s'acharnait à donner son point de vue, expliquant ainsi son raisonnement. C'était une passionnée et j'aimais ce côté de Bella.

Je ne cessais de la regarder, n'étant pas rassasié de sa beauté, de sa prestance parfois timide, parfois déterminée, de ses différentes mimiques qui me dévoilaient ses véritables émotions. L'admirer, _elle,_ telle qu'elle était.

_Je l'aime._

Bien évidemment, je lui fis part –au cours du repas- de ma demande de garde exclusive et même si Bella était de mon avis, ça ne l'empêchait pas de me questionner sur tous les plans de ma requête juridique afin de voir si j'avais bien réfléchis à tout avant de prendre ma décision.

Bref, la soirée était plus que parfaite et si j'avais des doutes sur Bella, sur son intelligence, son caractère, son intégrité, ils furent balayés par son sourire, son charme, sa voix.

_Je suis complètement accro !_

Je payais l'addition après que nous ayons terminés notre dessert avant de proposer à Bella une petite promenade au Parc Kerry où nous pouvions apercevoir le Space Needle –qui est une tour futuriste dont la plate-forme ressemble à une soucoupe volante- étant tout illuminé.

Bella s'était blottie dans mes bras, pour mon plus grand plaisir, tandis que nous continuions à discuter. Il faisait un peu frais en ce mi-juin, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, cependant nous décidâmes de rentrer chez ma belle afin de boire un dernier café avant de nous séparer.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais sur le canapé du salon de Bella, un café fumant dans mes mains alors que ma belle demoiselle avait sa tête sur mon épaule et mon bras sur le sien, la rapprochant de moi.

-Je me sens si bien, murmura-t-elle après quelques instants de silence seulement perturbé par une douce musique qui sortait des enceintes de sa chaine-hifi sophistiquée.

Je posai tendrement mes lèvres sur son front avant de resserrer mon étreinte. Moi aussi je me sentais bien. J'étais à ma place. Aux côtés de celle que j'aimais.

Et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

.

.

.

**Alors ? Pas mal hein ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire… Ca vous a plut de le lire ?**

**Rappelez-vous seulement la soirée n'est pas encore terminée (après tout il nous manque le point de vue de Bella^^) alors ne soyez pas déçus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bisous ou autres débordements d'affections autres que les petits câlins (pour ça faudra attendre le prochain chapitre^^) !**

**Pour ceux qui sont en manque de Lemons (n'est-ce pas Letmesign23 entre autres petit(e)s pervers(es) qui lisent ma fiction^^), j'ai écris un OS qui se transformera peut-être en histoire ou en recueil d'OS concernant le couple Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger d'Harry Potter. Il s'agit de**

**« MALEFOY ET GRANGER OU COMMENT ATTEINDRE LE 7****e**** Ciel »**

**dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou à l'adresse ci-dessous :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5770830/1/Malefoy_et_Granger_ou_comment_atteindre_le_7e_Ciel**

(enlevez les parenthèses entre les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien ci-dessus)

**Bref, je ne donne pas de résumé, tout est dans le titre, cependant, étant classé lui aussi en Rated M je le déconseille au moins de seize ans !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis (par reviews ou PM) ça me ferait plaisir même si j'écris pour le plaisir et pas pour avoir des commentaires^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, de laisser une trace de votre passage… D'être des lecteurs tout simplement ! Après tout, sans vous, ça ne servirait presqu'à rien d'écrire si ce n'est, pour moi, pour alléger ma tête qui déborde d'un trop plein d'imagination^^**

**Gros bisous à tous,**

**Katty**


	27. Premier rendez vous 2eme partie

.

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Premier rendez-vous**

(Partie 2)

.

**PdV de Bella :**

Alice était enceinte.

C'était incroyable, formidable, génial… Un trop plein d'émotions m'envahit et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. C'était une très bonne nouvelle !

Alice rayonnait complètement tandis que Jasper la regardait, un sourire béat aux lèvres, amoureusement. Ils étaient magnifiques ensemble, étaient parfaits. Et cet enfant ne fera que renforcer leurs liens déjà forts et profonds.

Cependant, sans que je ne le veuille, j'éprouvai de la jalousie envers la sœur d'Edward.

Je n'étais pas tombé enceinte de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je n'avais pas été soutenu par mon compagnon.

Et même si ma famille avait tout le temps été présente, je m'étais toujours sentie _seule_.

J'assumais et aimais Lucas mais avant qu'il ne vienne au monde il n'avait pas été désiré, loin de là : Je l'avais haïs, maudis et voulais même sa mort avant que Rosalie ne réussisse à me mettre dans la tête qu'il n'y était pour rien dans sa venue, que c'était à cause de mon violeur que je m'étais retrouvée enceinte et à personne d'autre et certainement pas à cause du bébé qui grandissait dans mon ventre et que je détestais pour m'avoir volé mon adolescence, mes rêves d'aller à Dartmouth pour y faire des études Littéraires et devenir écrivain.

Alice, elle, avait son mari pour l'accompagner à ses échographies, pour supporter ses sautes d'humeurs, ses envies, pour lui serrer la main lors de l'accouchement tout simplement.

Lors de la naissance de Lucas, c'était Rosalie qui m'avait accompagné dans la salle d'accouchement et encore, j'avais eu de la chance qu'elle soit avec moi car elle était simplement de passage à Forks pour voir Emmett au moment où j'avais perdus les eaux. Mon frère, lui, était à La Push quand je fus admise à la maternité tandis que Charlie se trouvait en dehors de Forks pour une enquête et n'avait pu revenir que le lendemain.

Bref, je pleurais énormément pendant que je poussais, me répétant inlassablement que je n'étais pas faite pour être mère, que ce bébé me pourrissait l'existence, que j'étais seule.

Mais quand Lucas était enfin sortit de moi, je m'étais sentis bien, fatiguée mais légère. Rose avait coupé le cordon ombilical avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues face à l'adorable petit être qu'était mon fils. J'étais perturbée par sa réaction avant de me sentir étrangement fière de lui et de fixer mon regard sur mon enfant qui pleurait. Il se calma quand il fut posé sur moi tandis que je prenais conscience de la réalité qui s'imposa à moi : J'étais mère.

Je m'étais remise à pleurer face à cette constatation et commençai à m'en vouloir de l'avoir rejeté durant ma grossesse, de l'avoir haïs sans le connaitre, de nous avoir fait du mal pendant neuf mois à cause de mon viol. C'est pour ça que j'avais tout fait pour que Lucas soit dorénavant le plus heureux possible, qu'il soit comblé de mon amour, de ma présence, qu'il ne soit jamais seul ou abandonné.

Jamais.

Ce n'était pas facile de vivre une grossesse, d'élever son bébé seule mais le cadeau qu'un enfant représente vaut tous les sacrifices. Et malgré ma jalousie, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour Alice et Jasper car ils méritaient vraiment de vivre cette expérience, de devenir parents. Je savais qu'ils s'occuperont très bien de leurs progénitures et qu'au pire nous étions tous là pour les épauler en cas de petits soucis tout comme mes proches avaient été présents pour moi.

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien et ma soirée, aux côtés d'un Lucas plein d'enthousiasme, fit s'envoler la culpabilité que j'éprouvais à son encontre, à vouloir l'empêcher de voir son père. Nous discutâmes de sa conversation avec Edward et je m'étonnai du côté 'paternel' de ce dernier vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment établi de lien avec son propre fils ces sept dernières années. Malgré tout, l'avocat avait réussit à calmer les déceptions de mon petit garçon, à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait patienter quelque peu –le temps de savoir si James pouvait être dangereux ou non pour lui- avant de rencontrer son géniteur. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus était le fait qu'il ait été présent pour lui, tel un père envers son propre enfant.

Et cette constatation me fit chaud au cœur.

Jeudi et vendredi se passèrent rapidement malgré la quantité de travail que j'avais et je me retrouvais donc dans ma chambre, en train de revêtir mon slim préféré et ma tunique bleu turquoise par-dessus mon ensemble de lingerie en dentelle bleu pale.

Alice et Rosalie avaient tenus à me maquiller et à me coiffer tandis que Lucas et William –qui allaient passer la soirée et la nuit chez Edward aux côtés de Carmen- regardaient un dvd dans le salon en attendant de voir le résultat de ma préparation pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward.

Mes deux amies étaient vraiment ravies de l'évolution de ma relation avec Edward, même si Rosalie émettait une petite réserve vu qu'il m'avait déjà fait souffrir il y a plus d'un mois. Cependant, cette dernière semblait quelque peu triste :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ? questionnai-je tandis qu'Alice prenait une douche.

-Il n'y a rien Bella, répondit-elle, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

-Je te connais, Rosalie, soufflai-je. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine.

Elle se tourna complètement vers moi avant de plonger ses yeux azur dans les miens, impassible :

-Alice est enceinte, dit-elle simplement avant de baisser la tête honteuse.

-Oh, Rose, m'écriai-je en me levant avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié.

Oui, j'avais oublié à quel point Rosalie voulait avoir des enfants, au moins trois, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait porté Lucas dans ses bras juste après sa naissance. C'était une femme très maternelle, qui travaillait avec des enfants, qui en désirait plus que tout.

-Je ne vais jamais en avoir, pleura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! m'exclamai-je vivement avant de poser mes mains sur ses joues pour la forcer à me regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Ta vie n'est pas terminée ! Tu n'as que vingt-sept ans, Rose et malgré ce que tu as vécus avec Royce, tu réussiras à avoir des enfants avec un homme qui t'aimeras vraiment ! Crois-moi !

-Je veux un bébé Bella ! Je veux avoir des nausées, changer d'humeur constamment, grossir !

-Je sais ma belle, et tu verras, tu en auras bientôt, je te le promets !

Car je savais qu'elle et Emmett allait se mettre très prochainement ensemble.

Car je savais que mon frère désirait lui aussi avoir des enfants.

Car je savais qu'il voulait lui faire des bébés, _à elle._

Emmett n'avait pas eu de vraies relations depuis qu'il connaissait Rosalie, par respect pour son amour envers elle. Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne voulait qu'elle et même si beaucoup de ses conquêtes ne le trouvaient pas sérieux, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait l'être qu'avec Rosalie Hale. Peut importe qu'elle se soit mariée, qu'elle en aime un autre, ou qu'elle fasse sa vie avec un autre, car lui, il lui demeurait fidèle. Même si ça le faisait souffrir, même si ça l'empêchait de vivre, même si pour cela il devait rester célibataire à vie. Pour Rosalie, il était prêt à tout, même à la laisser partir loin de lui si ça faisait son bonheur, au détriment du sien. C'était mon frère. Et il l'aimait sincèrement et profondément et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Merci Bella, soupira mon amie après avoir calmé ses pleurs. Merci d'être là, de me réconforter.

-Je serais toujours, tout comme mon frère et tous nos proches, parole de Swan !

Nous rîmes quelques peu avant qu'Alice ne sorte de la salle de bain –remplacée par Rosalie- et ne commence à se préparer pour leur soirée.

Tandis que j'enfilais mes bracelets et le collier que mon père m'avait offert pour l'obtention de mon diplôme de droit, je vis que la sœur d'Edward était perdue dans ses pensées :

-Tu nous as entendus, n'est-ce pas ? interrogeai-je, en lui faisant un petit sourire rassurant.

Alice tourna la tête vers moi avant d'acquiescer doucement et détourner son regard du mien :

-Ne t'en veux d'être enceinte et ne nous en veut pas de ne pas te dire ce qui se passe vraiment dans nos têtes, commençai-je. Saches que nous sommes réellement heureuses pour toi !

-Je sais, dit-elle simplement. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Je veux simplement vraiment vous connaitre, Rose et toi. Alors me rendre compte que j'ignore encore pas mal de choses sur vous, me rend triste car j'ai l'impression que vous ne me faites pas confiance.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Lili, m'écriai-je vivement. C'est juste que ce sujet en particulier est un sujet sensible pour Rosalie, comme pour moi.

-Attendre et avoir un bébé est un évènement très important dans la vie d'une femme, ajouta Rose qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain et qui avait, elle aussi, suivit les discussions de ma chambre.

Elle s'approcha du petit lutin avant de prendre une de ses mains dans l'étau des siennes :

-Bella a été violé et ne désirait pas cet enfant issu de son agression. Sa grossesse a été très dure à supporter, surtout pour une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans qui venait à peine de déménager chez son père, qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation avec un homme.

Je remerciai la belle blonde d'un sourire car j'avais beau ressasser ces souvenirs dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas en parler, prononcer ces mots, avouer à voix haute à quel point j'avais haïs mon propre fils.

-A l'accouchement, c'est moi qui lui tenais la main, qui l'encourageais à pousser alors qu'elle angoissait, pleurait. Et pourtant, dans ce moment de détresse, on a toutes les deux eu une illumination : Bella a comprit que Lucas n'y était pour rien dans son viol, qu'elle était mère et moi, en tenant son fils dans mes bras, j'ai compris que je voulais être mère.

Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son récit :

-Ca faisait déjà trois ans que je sortais avec Royce King –depuis ma terminale- et j'étais en première année de faculté cette année là, alors avoir un bébé à ce moment n'était pas possible. Sans parler du fait que nos parents voulaient que l'on se marie avant de mettre en route ce projet alors, quatre ans plus tard, nous nous passions la bague au doigt et j'arrêtai de prendre la pilule. Mais malgré tout, malgré nos essais, les rendez-vous chez la gynécologue, mon amour pour Royce, mon envie de bébés, je ne tombais pas enceinte. Et plus les mois, les années passaient, plus ça énervait mon ex-mari qui commença à me frapper, à m'insulter, à me rabaisser plus bas que terre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais incapable de lui donner un fils, que je ne valais rien malgré mon physique, que j'étais pitoyable. C'était le début du cauchemar.

Je m'approchais de Rosalie et posai mon bras sur ses épaules pour la réconforter. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de parler, voulant probablement tout révéler, ou ne pouvant s'arrêter :

-Le pire, c'est que malgré mes envies, mes rêves d'avoir un bébé, j'ai repris la pilule car je n'étais pas assez égoïste pour vouloir que mes propres enfants ne me rejoignent dans mon enfer. J'avais peur que Royce s'en prenne à eux, ne les fasse souffrir sans que je ne puisse les protéger comme le ferais une vraie mère.

-Je suis désolée, Rose ! sanglota Alice. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs.

-Je veux que tu saches, répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Que tu comprennes que l'on te fait confiance, que l'on te considère, Bella et moi, comme une véritable amie ! Et cet enfant que tu portes dans ton ventre, est un véritable cadeau du ciel ! Et je sais que Jasper et toi serez d'incroyables parents !

Nous nous regardâmes toutes mes trois, avant de sourire, solidifiant notre amitié d'un simple regard, d'un simple contact de main.

Après avoir séchées nos larmes, nous finîmes de nous préparer tout en rigolant avec Lucas et William qui nous trouvèrent '_trop jolies_'. Ces deux bambins étaient vraiment de futurs tombeurs surtout qu'Alice voulait s'occuper de leur garde-robe. Heureusement qu'Edward et moi allions réfréner les ardeurs du lutin avant que tout ne dérape !

Très vite, je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre –ordre d'Alice qui voulait en mettre plein la vue à son frère en me faisant descendre des escaliers après son arrivée- et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Edward car malgré ce début de soirée plutôt intense en émotions, je savais qu'il allait me détendre et me faire passer un bon moment.

J'entendis la sonnette retentir dans toute la maison et je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, telle une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, pour voir si tout était parfait –maquillage, mes cheveux simplement lâchés mais bouclés par mes deux amies, parfum discret- avant de mettre mes ballerines préférées et me diriger vers les escaliers tout en prenant de profondes respirations pour calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur qui trahissaient mon excitation.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen.

J'avais rendez-vous avec EDWARD CULLEN !

J'AVAIS RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC EDWARD CULLEN !

_Respire Bella !_

Plus je m'approchais des marches, plus j'entendais la conversation qu'ils avaient tous en bas :

-Merci Lili, vous êtes pas mal non plus, complimenta Edward de sa fabuleuse voix de velours. Vous sortez aussi ?

-Jazz et Emmett ont tenus à nous emmener au cinéma ce soir, annonça Rosalie.

-J'espère au moins que vous n'allez pas nous prendre en filature et nous espionner ! taquina-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! répliquai-je en apparaissant devant eux, toujours en haut des escaliers. Je leur ai déjà dit que si je voyais leurs frimousses ce soir elles entendraient parler de moi !

Edward se retourna vers moi et sembla choqué par ma simple présence. Je descendis les marches avant de faire un tour sur moi-même afin de lui montrer que ma tenue était simple tout comme il me l'avait demandé, mais il ne réagit toujours pas :

-Je ne suis pas bien habillée ?

-Tu es parfaite, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle rougit en comprenant que pour une fois, je l'avais éblouis avant de lui faire un petit sourire timide qu'il me rendit chaleureusement. Edward était vraiment beau ce soir avec son jean un peu lâche et sa chemise noire où tombait une petite cravate de la même couleur. J'étais complètement sous son charme.

-Tu es prête à y aller ? questionna-t-il.

-J'ai juste à prendre ma veste et mon sac à main et tout est bon !

Je récupérai ledit sac avant de me tourner vers les garçons :

-Bon, je vous conseille d'être sage avec Carmen, d'accord ?

-Oui maman ! scandèrent-ils.

-N'oubliez pas de prendre votre bain et de vous brossez les dents, n'est-ce pas Lucas ? dis-je sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le fera que si William le faisait aussi vu que je n'étais pas présente pour le lui rappeler.

Mon fils maugréa dans sa barbe mais acquiesça alors je décidai de faire un compromis :

-Si vous êtes gentils, demain après-midi on ira au zoo, d'accord ?

-OUI !

-Parfait, m'écriai-je avant de faire un bisou sur chaque joue des enfants.

Edward embrassa nos garçons à son tour avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à la portière passagère de sa voiture, qu'il m'ouvrit tel un gentleman.

_Il est vraiment charmant !_

-Alors, commençai-je après quelques minutes de silence où seul résonnait dans le véhicule le doux bruit du moteur. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Surprise !

J'imitai la moue boudeuse de mon fils afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas sa réponse, mais ça ne fit que le faire rire, détendant la tension qui s'était quelque peu alourdi après notre départ de chez moi.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-J'aime pas les surprises ! dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je sais, répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais je pense que tu vas apprécier.

Nous gardâmes le silence durant le reste du trajet qui ne dura pourtant pas longtemps. Je n'habitais pas loin de notre destination et pourtant, je ne connaissais pas l'endroit où nous nous rendions, cependant, quand je vis l'intérieur si simple et pourtant si chaleureux de ce piano-bar, je ne pus qu'approuver les dires d'Edward : J'aimais totalement son idée et étais complètement enthousiaste et charmée en écoutant cet air de jazz qui résonnait dans tout le restaurant.

-Il est magnifique cet endroit, soufflai-je, ébahie.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit-il en me faisant son petit sourire tordu, provoquant une autre série d'inconfortables rougissements.

J'étais prête à lui lancer à mon tour des compliments, mais un serveur arriva, un énorme sourire communicatif aux lèvres :

-Madame, monsieur, nous salua-t-il, bienvenue au Breaking Dawn ! Je suis Benjamin et je serais votre humble serviteur pour votre repas, ce soir ! Avez-vous choisi votre apéritif ainsi que ce que vous désirez manger ?

-Bella ? demanda mon ami.

-Mmh, je vais prendre un kir royal.

-Mettez-en deux, commanda-t-il.

-Bien, acquiesça Benjamin. Ensuite ?

-Je vais prendre votre menue découverte.

-Et moi, vos lasagnes avec une salade verte, souffla Edward en posant la carte des vins.

-Bien, votre commande arrivera dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec notre apéritif mais j'étais trop préoccupée à me noyer dans l'océan émeraude des yeux d'Edward pour y faire vraiment attention. J'aimais beaucoup la couleur de ses prunelles émeraudes, si envoutantes, si beaux, si éblouissantes et n'ouvris pas la bouche, voulant profiter de ce silence rassurant, calme, agréable. L'instant était sublime. Soudain, le groupe de musique entama la mélodie de The Platters, _The Twilight Time_ et je ne pus que dire que tout était en fait, _parfait_.

-J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, déclara-t-il doucement avant de poser sa main sur la mienne avant de la caresser.

-Moi aussi, répliquai-je doucement, intimidé par l'intensité des émotions qui m'envahissaient par ce simple contact, par l'intensité de ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

-Donc tu passes une bonne soirée pour le moment ?

-Plutôt pas mal monsieur Cullen, taquinai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-_Plutôt pas mal ?_ Je suis vexé miss Swan ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement. Moi qui me suis donné tant de mal pour réserver une table dans ce restaurant et faire en sorte que ces jeunes musiciens nous jouent cette magnifique mélodie !

J'éclatai de rire face à son comportement. Il était tellement adorable à me parler comme un petit garçon quelque peu capricieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je suis complètement sous ton charme ! avouai-je en rougissant.

-Un bon point pour moi alors, sourit-il en resserrant son emprise sur ma main qu'il tenait encore.

Et de nouveau, nous demeurâmes silencieux, profitant tout simplement de sa présence tout en regardant ses émotions défiler dans ses yeux. Il était passionnant à admirer, une vraie œuvre d'art vivante.

-Je voulais te remercier, commençai-je au bout d'un certain temps, me rappelant d'un certain détail plutôt important.

-De quoi ? questionna-t-il, intrigué. De te faire passer une agréable soirée ?

-Entre autres, ris-je. Mais surtout pour avoir parler avec Lucas. Ca me touche énormément que tu ais eu une conversation avec lui, que tu l'ais rassuré, que tu ais été là pour lui. Je… Merci, Edward.

-De rien ma Bella. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Et puis si ça a facilité les choses avec ton fils, c'est ce qui compte.

'_Ma' Bella ?_

Je ne savais même pas comment réagir tellement j'étais émue, flattée, heureuse, mais je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de grandement s'étirer, faisant sourire Edward à son tour.

Benjamin nous apporta nos plats que nous mangions tout en discutant de tout et de rien, bataillant gentiment sur des sujets où nous n'étions pas du même avis, partageant nos avis sur telle ou telle question. J'aimais être avec Edward, parler avec lui, partager mes connaissances avec cet homme. C'était facile, simple et si agréable.

Nous ne baissions jamais les yeux, sauf pour manger ou boire, éprouvant le besoin de garder le contact avec l'autre comme pour s'assurer que c'était réel, qu'il était bien avec moi, dans ce piano-bar et que ce rendez-vous se passait vraiment à merveille.

Cependant, je fus étonnée quand il m'avoua avoir fait la demande de garde exclusive et totale de son fils ainsi que réclamer la déchéance de l'autorité parentale de Tanya vu qu'elle l'avait abandonné son enfant volontairement et de manière inexcusable, il y a maintenant sept ans. De plus, elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à William (par son absence de contact -lettres, communication téléphoniques et/ou e-mail, aucun cadeau pour ses anniversaires ou noël) et ne s'acquittait pas de ses obligations financière envers son propre enfant. De ce fait, et aux yeux de la justice, la demande d'Edward allait probablement aboutir et l'ex compagne de ce dernier allait perdre tout lien avec son ancienne famille sans même le savoir puisque personne ne savait où elle était.

Je le questionnai sur certains aspects de sa demande afin de voir s'il était sûr de vouloir supprimer Tanya de la vie de son fils, mais le fait qu'elle les ait abandonné pour '_vivre sa vie_' sans même penser à William le poussa à aller jusqu'au bout. Il voulait tourner la page.

Puis tout doucement, nous parlâmes de notre enfance, de nos goûts et passion avant de dériver vers nos deux petits garçons. En clair, la soirée se déroula sans encombre. C'était juste, merveilleux. Je découvrais un Edward ouvert, plus libre, chaleureux, paternel, fraternel… Bref, j'étais complètement charmé par cet homme que je découvrais pleinement cette nuit, notre nuit.

Après avoir mangé une succulente coupe de glaces faites maison, Edward paya l'addition et nous nous retrouvâmes à nous promener au Parc Kerry, moi dans les bras de celui qui détenait mon cœur et qui me serrait chaleureusement contre lui. L'ambiance était paisible, serein et c'est en silence que j'admirai le tout illuminé Space Needle, appréciant ce paysage surréaliste que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'admirer ces dernières années malgré que je suivais mes cours de droit à la faculté de Seattle.

La soirée avait été parfaite.

Edward était parfait, un véritable gentleman qui avait une intéressante conversation et était de très bonne compagnie. Mais je ne voulais pas encore que ça s'arrête alors je me servis du temps frais de cette mi-juin afin d'inviter Edward à boire un café chez moi, au chaud. Je voulais savourer encore un peu sa présence auprès de moi, ne pas encore mettre fin à cette incroyable nuit où tout avait été sublime.

Pas maintenant.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais sur mon confortable canapé, un bon café bien noir dans mes mains alors que j'étais adossé sur l'épaule d'Edward tandis qu'il avait son bras sur le mien, me rapprochant de lui de manière très intime.

Je ne voulais jamais quitter ses bras, le quitter, _lui_.

-Je me sens si bien, murmurai-je après quelques instants de silence seulement perturbé par une douce musique qui sortait de mes enceintes.

Il ne répondit pas mais posa tendrement ses lèvres sur mon front avant de resserrer son étreinte et je savais que lui aussi était bien à mes côtés, qu'il ressentait cette même plénitude que moi.

Nous nous comprenions sans avoir besoin de mots.

Ma tasse de café enfin vide, je la posai tout simplement sur la table basse. Edward suivit très rapidement mon exemple avant de tourner la tête vers moi et me sourire tendrement. Je me sentis rougir quelque peu face à mes pensées quelques peu déplacées avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'approcher d'Edward afin de doucement l'embrasser.

J'en avais rêvé depuis le début de notre rendez-vous mais la saveur du baiser était différente des autres fois, plus passionnée, plus _libre,_ comme si le fait que se soit enfin officiel entre lui et moi avaient brisés toutes nos barrières, nos craintes, nos doutes.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi nous embrassant passionnément.

Sans même que je ne me vois faire, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, mes mains plongées dans ses cheveux désordonnés tandis que les siennes voyageaient dans mon dos, en dessous de ma tunique. Je sentais son érection prendre forme contre mon intimité, mais ça ne fit que m'exciter davantage. Ca faisait combien de temps que nous n'avions pas couchés ensemble ? Trop longtemps pour encore patienter !

-Bella, souffla Edward en se décollant de moi. Je ne suis pas resté pour ça ! On n'est pas obligé d'aller plus loin...

-J'en ai envie Edward, murmurai-je contre sa bouche. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise avant qu'il ne m'empoigne les fesses et ne se lève. Je serrais mes jambes autour de sa taille avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur :

-Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour pour la première fois sur ton canapé, s'expliqua-t-il en nous conduisant à ma chambre.

Je fus légèrement abasourdis par ses propos ne comprenant qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire était un acte d'amour, d'union de nos corps et des sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, alors que ce que nous faisions _avant_ était simplement d'assouvir nos désirs, atteindre un plaisir simplement sexuelle.

Là, nous allions _vraiment_ nous aimer. Sincèrement et profondément.

Face à cette constatation, je ne pus qu'embrasser fougueusement Edward en arrivant dans ma chambre, le prenant totalement par surprise, avant qu'il ne s'assit sur mon lit, moi toujours sur lui. Je lui enlevais la chemise mais laissais pour le moment la cravate avant qu'il ne dépose un sillon de baisers de ma bouche à mon décolleté tandis que ses mains relevaient légèrement ma tunique tout en caressant mon ventre, mon estomac, ma poitrine qu'il massa par-dessus le soutien-gorge.

Je commençai à avoir très chaud, mon bas-ventre se tortillait sous l'excitation tandis que mon intimité était complètement humide sous la dureté du membre d'Edward.

Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Edward le comprit en me sentant onduler des hanches alors il m'enleva mon haut puis mon soutien-gorge avant de me faire basculer sur le dos et prendre un de mes seins en bouche tandis que l'index et le pousse, entre autres, de son autre main s'occupait de l'autre. Je sentais mes mamelons se durcir sous la douce torture que m'infligeait mon amant qui commença à déposer ses lèvres sur mon estomac, mon ventre puis sa langue encercla mon nombril, me faisant bouillir d'anticipation.

-Tu as la peau si douce, susurra-t-il avant de mordiller gentiment mes hanches.

-Edward, gémis-je.

-On a encore jamais prit le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre jusqu'à maintenant, souffla Edward en caressant mes flans de ses mains tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps, me faisant soupirer son nom. Je ne t'ai pas encore vu totalement nue alors je compte savourer chaque seconde de cet instant.

Mes mains étaient plongés dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus quand les sensations qu'il me prodiguait étaient trop fortes, haletant fortement d'anticipation, d'excitation. J'essayai de bouger mon bassin, mais Edward empêcha tout mouvement en me bloquant grâce à ses cuisses qui entouraient les miennes.

-Tu sens si bon, avoua Edward en caressant sensuellement la peau de mon cou à une de mes jugulaire de son nez.

Je frissonnais.

Il éveillait tous mes sens rien qu'en me touchant, rien qu'en usant sa voix de velours, rien qu'en posant chastement ses lèvres sur ma peau en feu. Je tremblais de désir et Edward adorait me voir dans cet état, m'excitant davantage de minute en minute en me procurant des sensations jusque là si peu éprouvées.

-Je veux te voir nu, dit-il en m'enlevant mes ballerines, mon slim puis mon string, me laissant dans mon plus simple appareil face à lui, à peine torse nu.

Il se releva légèrement afin de me regarder. Ses yeux étaient complètement dilatés par le désir mais brillaient d'une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à saisir : Amour ? Emerveillement ? Tendresse ? Peut-être un mélange des trois, que sais-je.

-Tu es si belle, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide tandis que je rougissais avant de me relever et poser mes mains sur mon torse que je caressais doucement, utilisant de temps en temps mes ongles avant de poser ma bouche sur ses pectoraux. Je n'hésitais pas à mettre ma langue dessus, à les mordiller, à les aspirer alors qu'Edward soupirait mon nom d'aise.

J'aimais provoquer ces réactions, j'aimais avoir un certain pouvoir de séduction sur lui, lui faire de l'effet. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Mes mains descendirent vers son jean que je descendis sans attendre, accompagné par son ami le boxer, libérant le sexe tendu à l'extrême d'Edward.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je l'empoignai et commençai à doucement le masturber, provoquant ses râles de plaisirs.

Mais j'avais envie de le goûter. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas mis dans ma bouche.

Je le léchai de sa base vers le haut, avant de finir par passer ma langue sur le gland qui avait sécrété un peu de liquide pré-séminal. Je savourais son goût avant de le prendre totalement dans ma bouche.

-Putain Bella ! grogna Edward. C'est trop bon !

Cependant, je n'accélérai pas la cadence mais gardai un rythme de vas-et-viens plutôt lent afin de me venger de sa propre lenteur quelques temps auparavant. Malgré tout, Edward m'arrêta avant de m'allonger sur lit, lui au dessus de moi, et d'enlever sa cravate.

Pourtant, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour me pénétrer. Au contraire, il me regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour sonder mon âme, pour savourer cet instant d'anticipation qui nous rongeait chaleureusement. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un doux baiser où nous profitions la présence de l'un contre l'autre, un moment de parfaite plénitude.

Néanmoins, il manquait quelque chose :

-S'il te plait, Edward, murmurai-je contre sa bouche. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois en moi.

Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de cette émotion particulière avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre, puis ne se referme, sans rien dire. Il m'embrassa plus vivement avant de me pénétrer d'un habile coup de rein.

Edward stoppa tout mouvement, mais resta profondément en moi.

Nous n'étions plus qu'un, mais l'excitation était à son paroxysme : J'avais besoin qu'il bouge alors je commençai à légèrement onduler des hanches avant qu'il ne commence de lents vas-et-viens en moi.

C'était si bon, si bon ! Malheureusement, mon orgasme se construisit rapidement, trop rapidement, ne pouvant le contenir plus longtemps. Edward m'avait trop manqué pour que je le puisse ! Je ne voulais d'ailleurs, jamais briser cette étreinte, quitter ses bras, perdre la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

-Je vais bientôt venir Bella, haleta-t-il en accélérant la cadence tout en relevant mes jambes afin de changer quelque peu l'angle de ses pénétrations afin d'entrer en moi plus profondément. Putain, c'est si bon ! Si serré !

Je sentis les parois de mon vagin se contracter doucement, signe que j'étais aux portes du paroxysme et Edward, le sentant, redoubla encore de vigueur me faisant voir des étoiles derrière mes paupières clauses lorsque je fus submergée par mon orgasme fulgurant.

Mon amant me suivit peu de temps après, criant mon prénom avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou afin de reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur tandis que je lui caressai les cheveux et le dos en faisant de même.

C'était parfait.

On était ensemble et je ne voulais jamais changer cet état de fait.

Je voulais rester aux côtés d'Edward, pour toujours.

_Je l'aime._

Edward releva la tête avant de me sourire tendrement et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il se détacha de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés, me tirant contre lui.

-Merci pour cette soirée, murmura Edward en passant une main dans mes boucles désordonnées. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux.

-Merci à toi de me l'avoir proposé, souris-je.

-Merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition, répliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser en me voyant prête à répondre.

-Salaud, ruminai-je contre ses lèvres. Tu m'as empêché de répondre.

Il s'esclaffa en voyant ma moue boudeuse avant de déposer sa bouche sur mon front et promener ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, provoquant mes frissons.

J'étais tellement apaisé, bien dans ses bras, que je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, en me collant à Edward qui fredonnait la berceuse qu'il avait composé le soir où il était venu me réconforter.

Ce premier rendez-vous était vraiment parfait.

.

.

.

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

**Je sais que le début de ce chapitre est plutôt dur mais je voulais vraiment parler de Bella mais surtout de Rosalie et de son envie d'avoir des enfants… D'ailleurs, je sais que j'avais déjà posé cette question dans un précédent chapitre, mais est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que je fasse un chapitre (pas tout de suite mais bientôt) concentré uniquement sur le futur couple Emmett/Rosalie ?**

**A l'attention des PERVER(SE)S qui lisent ma fiction (je ne donnerais pas de noms même si l'envie ne me manque pas) et qui n'ont pas arrêtés de me réclamer des Lemons, le chapitre précédent… ETES-VOUS SATISFAITS DE LA TOURNURE DES EVENEMENTS ???^^**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire, de laisser une trace de votre passage, de TOUT !^^**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**

.

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ou que ça intéresse, la suite de « Réapprendre à vivre » est en ligne, j'ai décidé de ne pas modifier l'histoire, ni la supprimer vu qu'elle plaisait à beaucoup d'entre vous ! (.net/s/5263865/1/Reapprendre_a_vivre)**

.


	28. Une famille

.

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Une famille**

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

J'avais l'impression de rêver.

J'étais bien. Je me sentais à ma place, entier, heureux, exalté… Je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas ouvrir mes yeux et voir que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Car j'étais persuadé d'être dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans ma maison et pire que tout : J'étais loin de Bella.

Après tout, je n'avais pas pu passer une soirée aussi parfaite en dehors de mes songes, n'est-ce pas ?

J'aurais pourtant tellement aimé vivre ce que j'avais rêvé ! Aller dans ce piano-bar où j'aimais me rendre avant que William n'entre dans ma vie, me promener au parc Kerry et voir le Space Needle tout illuminé avec ma belle dans mes bras, mais surtout, finir la nuit dans les bras de Bella après l'avoir fait mienne de la plus belle des manières.

Dieu, je l'aimai tellement ! Et je commençai à ne plus supporter cette distance entre nous. Je voulais l'avoir contre moi tout le temps, je voulais avoir une famille avec elle, mais avant toute chose, je voulais montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était mienne.

Mais comment faire ? Comment y parvenir si Bella ne m'ouvrait pas ses bras ?

Je soupirai et inspirai profondément alors qu'une douce fragrance de fleurs et de fraise envahit mes narines.

C'était l'odeur de Bella, je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni comment je pouvais sentir cette odeur de manière aussi vive alors que je dormais. Mon imagination n'était, d'habitude, pas vraiment efficace pour rendre justice à la réalité dans toutes ses coutures mais là, j'avais l'impression que Bella était réellement à mes côtés, pour de vrai.

Puis, comme je commençai à vraiment me réveiller, je sentis un poids sur mon torse, une respiration régulière chatouiller mon cou, un bras encercler ma taille tandis que je caressais la peau la plus douce qu'il m'ait été donné de toucher.

N'avais-je pas rêvé ?

Tout doucement, de peur de faire fuir mes songes, j'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur un des spectacles les plus magnifiques que je n'avais encore jamais vu : Un ange dormant paisiblement sur moi.

Je n'avais pas rêvé !

Comment pouvais-je être aussi chanceux ? Comment avais-je pu passer une incroyable soirée avec Bella ? C'était tout simplement impossible !

Et pourtant… Bella était là, allongée sur moi, nue, ses magnifiques courbes collées contre moi, parfaite… Je ne pouvais le croire ! Elle était dans mes bras, dormait contre moi, avait fait l'amour avec moi.

Je prenais conscience de la situation quand je me rendis compte que moi aussi j'avais mes bras autour d'elle, ma main droite commença même à délicatement caresser son dos. Bon Dieu, sa peau était si douce ! Encore chaude malgré qu'elle ne soit pas totalement emmitouflée dans les draps.

_C'est ça, je suis mort et maintenant je suis au paradis !_

Puis je sentis la respiration de Bella légèrement s'accélérer, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller, avant qu'elle ne commence à passer ses doigts sur mon torse, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle frotta son petit nez contre ma clavicule avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-elle d'une voix engourdie par le sommeil.

-Bonjour Bella, répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu as bien dormis ?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, avant de me dire qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Je passai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux avant délicatement empoigner sa nuque que je relevai afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Dieu ! Je ne serais jamais rassasié de goûter à ses lèvres !

Après je ne sais combien de temps, Bella se releva :

-Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux rester coucher en attendant si tu veux.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? questionnai-je en lui faisant une petite moue suppliante à la « Marie Alice Cullen Withlock » qui la fit sourire.

-Bien sûr ! accepta-t-elle avant de me prendre la main et me tirer jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

En route, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son petit cul rond et ferme bouger sous mes yeux à chacun de ses pas, ainsi qu'à ses longues et belles jambes galbées, son dos si frêle et pâle –comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs- qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns qui en cachait la partie supérieure. Elle était vraiment magnifique et extrêmement bandante, fallait bien l'avouer ! J'étais tellement dur que ça en devenait vraiment douloureux.

Mais je ne dis rien, préférant profiter du spectacle.

_Je ne voulais surtout pas passer pour un véritable pervers ambulant !_

Bella ouvrit les robinets d'eau de sa cabine de douche et régla la température avant de s'y glisser, moi à sa suite. Nous étions rapidement tous les deux mouillés mais aucun de nous ne commença à se savonner, préférant se dévorer mutuellement du regard.

-Apparemment mon petit-ami n'est pas encore rassasié, sourit-elle en lançant un regard à mon sexe tendu pour elle, mutine.

_Petit-ami… Je suis vraiment au Paradis !_

-Je ne le serais jamais, susurrai-je, surtout en ayant une petite-amie aussi magnifique que toi.

Mes mots la firent rougir, pour mon plus grand plaisir, avant que je n'avance lentement vers elle et ne lui caresse sa joue du bout de mes doigts, savourant sa peau que l'eau rendait plus douce mais surtout plus lisse.

Bella était vraiment une magnifique femme. L'eau chaude avait commencé à faire légèrement rougir sa peau et ses yeux me fixèrent avec envie.

Je la voulais et c'était apparemment aussi son cas puisque timidement elle empoigna mon sexe tendue dans sa main avant de commencer un lent et langoureux va-et-vient.

-Bella, haletai-je avant de poser mes mains sur le mur carrelé derrière elle, de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je te veux en moi, murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille au bout de je ne sais combien de temps.

Elle était si sensuelle, si belle, si tentatrice, si envoûtante… Je voulais tout le temps être dans ses bras, profiter de ses étreintes, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur, bénéficier de tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir. Alors l'entendre me demander de la faire mienne, maintenant, sans plus de préliminaires, dans cette douche, réveilla mon côté _'homme des cavernes'_ :

J'empoignai de mes mains ses belles fesses bien rondes et fermes avant de la soulever et la plaquer assez vivement contre le mur derrière elle, récoltant des gémissements de plaisir de sa part alors qu'elle encerclait ma taille de ses belles jambes galbées.

Oh oui, elle aimait mon côté _sauvage_ et en redemandait encore et encore avant que je ne l'embrasse durement, faisant taire ses supplications, tandis que ses doigts trituraient fortement mes cheveux, comme si elle voulait que je me fonde en elle.

J'adorai sa fougue et le côté passionné de Bella, elle n'en était que plus désirable, mais la tension était à son summum et je ne pus que la pénétrer d'un simple mais dur coup de rein qui me fit atteindre le fond de son intimité de ce simple mouvement.

Elle était serrée mais déjà si humide ! Nous gémîmes de concert à la première sensation de ne faire qu'un avant que je ne commence de profonds et de forts vas-et-viens en elle.

C'était si bon ! Jamais je ne voulais rompre notre étreinte. Je voulais que ça dure toujours. Cependant, nos paroxysmes se construisirent rapidement et je n'étais vraiment pas loin du bord.

-Touche-toi, Bella, grognai-je. Je ne vais pas tarder à jouir, mais tu dois venir avec moi avant !

-Edward ! gémit-elle. J'y suis presque ! Plus fort !

Et tandis que j'accélérai la cadence de mes vas-et-viens, m'approchant encore plus du bord de mon paroxysme, Bella se pinça durement le clitoris de son pouce et son index, faisant contracter les parois de son vagin sur mon membre en mouvement.

-Putain Bella ! criai-je en la sentant jouir me faisant éjaculer en elle. C'est trop bon ! BELLA !

-EDWARD ! s'écria-t-elle en cambrant sa poitrine vers moi, la tête rejetée en arrière, sur le mur carrelé avant de la poser sur mon épaule le temps que nous reprenions notre souffle.

L'eau coulait toujours sur nous et même si Bella était toujours dans mes bras, le fait qu'elle soit contre le mur m'aidait à encore la porter sans trop de mal.

J'aimerai tellement revivre ce matin tous les jours ! Dormir dans ses bras, me réveiller avec elle, vivre à ses côtés, tout simplement… Malheureusement, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis trois mois, nous n'étions ensembles que depuis hier ! Même si j'en rêvais, je n'allais tout de même pas lui proposer d'emménager chez moi maintenant même si je savais que nos garçons n'y verraient aucun inconvénient vu qu'ils s'adoraient et qu'ils aimaient nous voir ensemble. Je ne lui avais même pas dit que je l'aimais, nom de Dieu !

-Wow, souffla Bella après avoir posé un simple baiser dans mon cou avant de relever la tête.

-Comme tu le dis, souris-je en me retirant d'elle avant de doucement la poser par terre.

Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement tout en rigolant gentiment lorsque l'un d'entre nous touchait un point sensiblement chatouilleux de l'autre. Nous étions bien, apaisés, heureux, et j'aimais ça ! Je voulais toujours ressentir ces émotions.

J'adorais, ensuite, voir Bella s'activer en cuisine afin de nous préparer un petit-déjeuner _'digne de ce nom'_ comme elle le disait. J'avais l'impression que nous vivions ensemble, qu'elle pouvait quelque peu m'aimer et qu'elle voulait peut-être vraiment prendre soin de moi.

_Je l'aime._

-Comment penses-tu que nos garçons vont réagir en nous voyant ensembles ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement avant de prendre une bouchée de sa tartine.

-Très bien, je pense, m'écriai-je en faisant un sourire en coin. J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas restés trop souvent aux côtés d'Alice pour réagir de façon excessive !

Bella éclata de rire tout en disant qu'elle l'espérait parce que sinon nos enfants allaient être intenables.

-En tout cas, dis-je un peu plus sérieusement en lui attrapant une de ses mains. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné une chance de me racheter, de m'accepter à tes côtés.

Ses lèvres s'étiraient vers le haut tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-De rien, Edward. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait car je tiens beaucoup à toi, avoua-t-elle avant de rougir.

Ma main qui tenait la sienne se détacha et se posa sur sa joue que je caressais tendrement avant de souffler les mots qui rendirent ses rougissements encore plus prononcés :

-Je tiens à toi aussi, ma Bella. Plus que tu ne pourrais le penser.

Je me penchai vers elle afin de l'embrasser et lui transmettre par ce baiser à quel point je tenais à elle, à quel point _je l'aimais._

_Elle est toute ma vie à présent_ car même si mon fils était ma priorité, Bella était celle qui me soutenait, celle que je voulais chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_Je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle._

-Allez vient, souffla Bella contre mes lèvres. Allons chercher nos garçons !

***OoO***

.

-Tu crois que mon papa et maman sont enfin des amoureux ? questionna William en mangeant son petit-déjeuner.

-Tata Alice a dit hier soir que oui, répondit Lucas. Mais je pense qu'on le saura quand on les verra.

-Oui, je sais, soupira le petit blond, boudeur. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'ils sont déjà des amoureux !

-Si Edward n'est toujours pas le Milo de maman, tata Alice a dit qu'elle allait nous aider à les mettre ensemble ! rappela Lucas avant de boire son chocolat chaud. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Will', toi et moi on sera bientôt des frères et on aura tous les deux des vrais parents !

-A ton avis, continua le fils d'Edward, on vivra où quand on vivra tous les quatre dans la même maison ? Chez moi ou chez toi ?

-Ben moi j'espère qu'on vivra chez toi ! s'exclama le fils de Bella. J'aime trop ta maison !

-Ben non ! Moi je voulais vivre chez toi ! répliqua William en rigolant.

-De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler les enfants ? interrogea Carmen, le sourire aux lèvres, en pénétrant dans la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un grand bac de linges sals.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant :

-De rien, Carmen ! scandèrent-ils avant de s'esclaffer.

-On est juste _très_ impatient de voir papa et Bella, Carmen, continua William.

-En plus, on va au zoo aujourd'hui ! ajouta Lucas.

-Et vous êtes contents d'y aller, conclut la vieille espagnole, d'un air attendri.

-OUI ! s'écrièrent-ils tout deux.

-En plus, j'ai trop envie de voir les lions, s'extasia le petit brun.

-Et moi les pumas ! Même si j'ai trop envie de voir des gros ours et des loups !

Pendant que les garçons continuèrent à discuter sur ce qu'ils voulaient ou non voir au zoo, la gouvernante les regarda, heureuse. Elle savait que depuis l'arrivée des Swan, la vie de ceux qui l'embauchaient s'était nettement améliorée : William était plus ouvert, plus souriant ; Edward avait enfin tourné la page de son passé et avait maintenant avancé, accepté ses responsabilités envers son fils. Mais le voir de ses propres yeux, était quelque chose d'inestimable car il y avait à peine plus de trois mois, Carmen avait commencé à perdre espoir.

En rencontrant Bella et en osant lui parler de William, la gouvernante savait qu'elle pouvait accomplir des miracles. Elle en avait d'ailleurs réalisé plusieurs en si peu de temps, en rendant le sourire à son petit protégé, en faisant réagir Edward, en réconciliant le fils et le père mais aussi ce dernier avec ses parents et Alice, en acceptant d'être présente pour William et lui donner dans sa vie une figure maternelle et surtout, de sortir avec Edward malgré leurs passés.

Pour Carmen, Bella était un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange qui avait énormément souffert à la fin de son adolescence, mais un ange tout de même de par sa force, sa compassion, sa générosité.

-Dit Carmen, dit William, la sortant de ses réflexions.

-Oui, mon petit ? répondit-elle en lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux blonds.

-Si papa et Bella ils sont amoureux et qu'ils décident qu'on vive tous ensemble, tu resteras quand même avec nous, pas vrai ?

Le fils d'Edward la regardait avec un air interrogateur mais surtout, avec tristesse. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de celle qui s'était occupée de lui durant ses sept premières années.

Seulement Carmen ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire dans ce cas-là, même si ça ne la gênait pas de rester ou de quitter les Cullen. Après tout, si Edward décidait de se passer de ses services, elle pouvait peut-être enfin retourner en Espagne et se recueillir sur la tombe de son mari -chose qu'elle avait refusé de faire dans le passé, n'acceptant pas sa mort précoce- et renouer avec sa propre famille.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine avant de poser William sur ses genoux et le serrer contre lui, comme le ferait une grand-mère envers son petit-fils.

-Quoi qu'il se passe, que je reste ou que je pars, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce en continuant à caresser les cheveux de l'enfant. Je serais toujours là pour toi ! On se téléphonera, on s'enverra des cartes postales… Jamais je ne t'oublierais, mi cariño.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais non plus ! souffla William en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'espagnole avant de se serrer contre elle.

Lucas regardait la scène, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Il savait ce que ressentait son ami vu qu'il vivait la même chose avec ses pépés Charlie et Phil et sa mémé Renée qu'il ne voyait pas souvent mais qui, malgré la distance, l'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine.

-Bon, souffla Carmen en reprenant fortement sa respiration pour contenir ses émotions qui risquaient de la faire pleurer. Ca vous dit que l'on joue à un jeu de société tous les trois ?

-OUI ! s'écrièrent-ils en brandissant leurs poings en l'air.

Seulement, au moment où les enfants et la gouvernante entrèrent dans le salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre au seuil Edward et Bella qui pénétrèrent dans la maison en se souriant mutuellement.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont des amoureux ? chuchota William à l'oreille de Lucas.

-Faut qu'on croise les doigts ! Ca va nous porter chance ! répliqua-t-il en réponse sur le même ton avant de faire ce qu'il disait, suivit de près par le petit blond qui acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Maman ! Edward ! s'écria-t-il ensuite en courant vers eux.

William sourit et sauta dans les bras de son père qui les avait ouverts pour son fils avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et lui dire bonjour.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée, fiston ? interrogea Edward, quelque peu soucieux malgré qu'il sache qu'en cas de problème il aurait été le premier au courant.

-C'était trop bien ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Mais papa, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Lucas et moi on voudrait savoir si t'étais enfin l'amoureux de Bella maintenant ?

Bella, qui rougit quelque peu, et Edward s'échangèrent un sourire entendu :

-Mais chut ! dit Lucas, horrifié. Fallait pas leur demander, ça porte malheur !

-Mais comment on sait si papa et maman sont ensemble si on ne demande rien ? questionna William en haussant les épaules.

-William a raison, mon chéri, rit Bella. Quand on veut savoir quelque chose, il faut demander aux personnes concernées.

-Ca ne porte pas malheur ?

-Tu ne devrais pas tout le temps croire en ce que raconte tonton Emmett, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Les deux adultes, qui portaient leurs enfants dans leurs bras, se dirigèrent vers le salon où Carmen les accueillit, maternelle. Elle leurs raconta sa soirée avec les deux garçons avant que les parents ne fasse asseoir William et Lucas à leurs côtés, sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Ils formaient, à eux quatre, une famille et Carmen, en voyant ce spectacle, décida de prendre une photo sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte avant de les laisser seuls.

-Bon ben puisque ça ne porte pas malheur de demander si vous êtes des amoureux, on peut savoir ? s'impatienta Lucas.

Edward et Bella échangèrent un regard, amusés. Certes, ils avaient tout deux un peu stressés, durant le trajet en voiture pour venir à la maison des Cullen, d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs fils, mais les voir aussi enthousiastes, les encouragea à ouvrir la bouche :

-Et bien, commença Edward quelque peu hésitant mais en gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres. Depuis hier soir, je suis le Milo de Bella !

-HOURRA ! crièrent les enfants en sautant du canapé avant de se sauter tout les deux dans les bras.

Edward s'approcha de Bella, toujours installée sur le canapé, avant de poser son bras sur son épaule et la serrer contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa douce.

-Ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'on le croyait, susurra-t-il dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

Bella lui sourit avant de poser chastement ses lippes sur celles d'Edward qui répondit avidement à cette douce attaque.

-RHOOOOOOOOOO ! s'excita les deux enfants en continuant de sautiller sur place. C'est trop bien !

-Je suis trop content ! ajouta William.

-Moi aussi ! compléta Lucas. J'ai trop hâte qu'on vive tous ensemble dans la même maison !

-Ouais ! Même qu'on dormira tous les deux dans la même chambre !

-Avec des lits superposés ! s'exalta le fils de Bella.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à s'animer sur le sujet tandis qu'Edward regardait sa belle devenir livide, hilare.

-Hey, souffla-t-il doucement, ne panique pas ! Tu devrais être contente qu'ils le prennent aussi bien !

-Justement, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ils le prennent _trop_ bien. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'on vive tous ensemble, que l'on se marie, que l'on leur fasse des frères et des sœurs et ce, _tout de suite_ ! Ils croient que tout va se faire en un claquement de doigts et vont sûrement être déçus quand ils comprendront que ce n'est pas le cas !

Edward fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte de la situation, mais décida d'essayer de la détendre :

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes vivre avec moi ! On pourrait, comme ça, répéter ce que l'on a fait hier soir et ce matin quand on le souhaitera, dit-il en haussant les sourcils, suggestif.

Bella rougit avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon afin de cacher son sourire.

-Et puis tu sais, continua-t-il en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux acajou, même si c'est un peu tôt pour en parler, ça ne me dérangerait pas de te faire pleins de bébés.

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui et il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi honnête envers elle car oui, depuis peu, il rêvait d'avoir des minis Bella et Edward avec elle mais avait peur de l'effrayer en lui révélant ça. Cependant, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de la brusquer, elle prit la parole :

-Avant de parler de tout ça, nous devons nous occuper de notre situation : La stabiliser avant de doucement la faire évoluer_. Il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, _Edward, chuchota-t-elle quelque peu inquiète de lui faire de la peine.

-Je sais, sourit le jeune homme. Je te taquinais ! Même si je pense chaque mot de ce que je t'ai dis, finit-il en la regardant intensément.

Bella ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Oui, elle voulait avoir d'autres enfants, avec Edward puisqu'elle l'aimait, mais pas maintenant. Ca ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient, dont deux semaines remplies de colère, de tristesse, de désillusion entre eux. Sans compter que ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble ! Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble, se marier et avoir des enfants comme ça, sans vraiment y réfléchir, sans prendre le temps d'approfondir leurs liens, de les renforcer.

-Dis maman, coupa Lucas des pensées de sa mère. On aura le droit d'avoir un chien dans notre nouvelle maison ?

-Oui ! s'écria William, ravi. Et on l'appellera Gaëtan !

-Les enfants, interrompit Edward en voyant Bella prendre son visage de ses deux mains. Nous devons discuter de tout ça avant que vous ne vous imaginiez des choses.

-Quoi comme choses ? questionna son fils.

-Tout d'abord, expliqua l'avocat, ce n'est pas parce que Bella et moi on est amoureux que l'on va tout de suite vivre tous les quatre ensemble.

-Mais pourquoi ? dit Lucas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce qu'avant de prendre cette décision, il faut que notre relation devienne sérieuse et pour qu'elle le soit, il faut du temps, les enfants, tenta Bella.

-Beaucoup ? demanda William.

-Oui, informa Edward. Il faut beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour ça.

-Mais surtout, rajouta sérieusement la jeune femme, il faut que vous compreniez que les choses évolueront doucement : Nous n'allons pas vivre ensemble, nous marier ou avoir des enfants parce que _vous_ le voulez ! C'est _nous_ qui prenons les décisions, même si nous vous en parlerons à chaque fois que nous devrons passer à une nouvelle étape de notre relation, d'accord ?

-Donc, conclut Lucas avec une moue triste, on ne vivra pas encore ensemble, on n'est pas encore de vrais frères et on n'aura pas de chien tout de suite, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça Edward qui essaya de réprimer un rire en voyant les garçons si déçus. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on prend notre temps que nous allons arrêter de faire des choses ensemble comme aller au zoo.

-Ou manger tous les quatre au restaurant, compléta Bella en souriant.

-Il faut juste que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas parce que nous ne vivons pas encore tous ensembles dans une même maison que l'on n'est pas une famille. Car on en est une, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

-Il a raison ! approuva-t-elle.

-Alors ne soyez pas déçus !

Les deux petits garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se faire un petit sourire, comprenant la situation de leurs parents.

-On continue à tous se voir alors ? s'enquit William.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Bella en lui caressant les cheveux. On ne change pas nos bonnes vieilles habitudes et si on décide quelque chose, comme aller à la patinoire ou dormir tous ensembles un soir, vous serez les premiers au courant !

-C'est cool ça ! s'écria Lucas tandis que son ami hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

Bella soupira de soulagement, relâchant le souffle qu'elle retenait avant d'entendre la réponse des garçons. Leurs enfants comprenaient enfin et pleinement la situation et l'acceptaient, à sa plus grande joie. Maintenant, elle avait juste envie de profiter de la vie, avec _sa famille._

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais le zoo nous attend ! lança Edward, tout autant ravi que sa compagne de la tournure des évènements.

***OoO***

.

_Samedi 14 juin 2008,_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une trop bonne journée car j'ai montré à tout le monde que j'avais une vraie famille !_

_Papa et Bella sont amoureux, ils sont tout le temps collés ensembles et se font pleins de bisous et même si j'aimerais pas être à la place de mon papa parce que j'aime pas les bisous sur la bouche, et ben je suis trop content pour lui car il est heureux ! Moi aussi je suis heureux car j'ai enfin une vraie famille !_

_On vit pas encore ensemble mais Lucas il dit qu'un jour on aura la même maison ! J'ai trop hâte de partager ma nouvelle chambre avec Lucas ! Même qu'on aura un lit superposé, deux bureaux pour travailler et un immense coin réservé pour tous nos jeux ! Mais surtout, on aura un chien et même qu'on l'appellera Gaëtan ! Ou peut-être La Taupe ! Bref, faut que j'en parle à Lucas !_

_Mais aujourd'hui on a passé une trop bonne journée ! On est allé au zoo avec papa, maman et Lucas et on formait une vraie famille ! Même qu'on a prit des photos tous les quatre et qu'on a rigolé et mangé tous ensembles ! C'était trop bien ! En plus, maman a dit qu'on aura souvent des journées comme ça alors moi je suis trop content !_

_J'ai adoré voir les pumas, surtout quand ils mangeaient car c'était trop beau ! Maman et papa aussi ont adorés ce qu'ils faisaient mais Lucas a quand même préféré les lions… Mais c'est pas grave parce que maman a dit que nous n'avions pas tous les mêmes goûts et qu'il fallait accepter que Lucas et moi on n'aime pas tout le temps la même chose !_

_Par contre, maman n'a pas aimé les serpents mais papa l'a protégé en la serrant contre lui tout en lui parlant dans l'oreille. Même qu'elle a rougit mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait eu trop peur ? Je ne sais pas mais papa souriait donc c'était pas trop grave je pense…_

_Pour une fois, les gens m'ont pas regardés bizarrement ou dit que je n'avais pas de maman ou que mon papa m'aimait pas. Ils m'ont sourit comme s'ils étaient contents pour moi, ou comme s'ils aimaient me voir heureux, je ne sais pas, mais je suis content car je me sentais vraiment bien ! J'étais content et ça, c'était grâce à ma maman Bella et à mon papa qui sont enfin amoureux !_

_On a mangé ensemble, avec Carmen, mais Bella et Lucas sont pas restés dormir à la maison. Je suis triste mais je comprends : Il faut du temps avant qu'on vive tous ensemble !_

_Papa a vu que j'étais triste et on a encore beaucoup parlés ensemble avant de jouer au jeu de l'oie et qu'il a encore perdu ! J'ai beaucoup ris et j'ai oublié que j'étais triste car j'ai compris que même si on vit pas encore dans la même maison et ben, Lucas, Bella, papa et moi on est quand même une vraie famille !_

.

.

.

Mi cariño : Mon chéri en espagnol

**J'ai mis un tout petit lemon en début de chapitre afin de ne pas me faire (encore) harceler par les pervers(e)s qui lisent ma fiction^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plut même si je trouve le sexe sous la douche est assez banal…**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre entre les réactions d'Edward à son réveil, celles des enfants face à la relation de leurs parents, celle de Bella en voyant ces derniers être **_**trop**_** enthousiastes, l'extrait du journal intime de William… Bref, j'espère ne pas avoir déçus mes petits lecteurs impatients de lire ce chapitre…^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous ! Merci encore et toujours de votre soutien, de me lire, de me laisser des reviews, je suis tout de même à 1460 reviews au chapitre 27 , ce qui est ENORME pour moi !**

**En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres que contiendra ma fiction****, et ben… Je n'en sais rien encore, j'écris au feeling même si je pense qu'il y en aura au moins 40 je pense vu qu'il y a encore beaucoup à traiter : Le procès de Rosalie arrive à grand pas, celui de Bella (envers James), l'évolution de la relation Bella/Edward… Et encore, je ne vous dévoile pas tout même si maintenant vous comprenez que ça va faire pas mal de chapitres tout ça !^^**

**Donc voilà !**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore pour TOUT !**

**Katty**

.


	29. L'anniversaire d'Edward

.

**Chapitre 29 :**

**L'anniversaire d'Edward**

.

**PdV de Bella :**

Le week end qui venait de s'achever avait été l'un des meilleurs de toute ma vie, mais aussi –et surtout- celui le plus chargé en émotions.

En effet, me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward et partager ma douche avec lui était un réel bonheur que je voulais répéter chaque matin et même si j'étais heureuse en voyant Lucas et William bien réagir à notre relation, je fus prise de panique face à leur enthousiasme _trop_ débordant.

J'avais peur. Vraiment.

Peur que tout ne se finisse mal, que je souffre de nouveau, que mes deux petits garçons ne soient eux aussi touchés par ce qu'Edward et moi vivions, du futur tout simplement.

Le mariage n'était pas quelque chose auquel je croyais. En effet, savoir que mes parents avaient divorcés quelques années après ma venue parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus alors qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux me faisait quelque peu réfléchir.

Sans compter que je redoutais fortement de retomber enceinte après mon éprouvante première grossesse. Oui, je voulais d'autres enfants, mais j'avais peur de replonger dans ma dépression en ressassant le passé pendant que je porterais mon second enfant même si Lucas m'avait fait sortir du tunnel, je ne pensais pas, de nos jours, avoir vraiment tourné cette page de mon existence. J'avais trop souffert et fait souffrir mon entourage, mon propre fils, pour me le pardonner pleinement.

Personne dans mon entourage ne le voyait mais j'étais tout le temps angoissée. Du matin au soir, même la nuit par la résurgence de mes cauchemars sur ma première grossesse qui revenaient me hanter de temps en temps. Seulement je refoulais tous ces sentiments au plus profond de moi-même afin de ne pas inquiéter ma famille, mes proches. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me croient faible car je ne l'étais pas. J'étais juste marquée à vie par ce qu'il m'était arrivé, par ce viol dont je ne me souvenais pas et par cette grossesse qui m'avait rendu folle à défaut de m'avoir tué.

Le pire, c'est que je savais que je devais en parler à quelqu'un, mais je ne le voulais pas. Les psychologues que j'avais vus durant ma grossesse ne m'avaient pas vraiment aidé parce que je refusais de collaborer avec eux, aucun n'ayant réussi à obtenir ma confiance pour arriver à me détendre suffisamment et que je puisse enfin parler à cœur ouvert. Seule Rosalie arrivait quelque peu à me faire réfléchir, à me faire parler, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement dans ma tête, à quel point j'étais mal dans ma peau malgré ce que je montrais aux autres.

Pourtant, être avec Edward était libérateur. Avec lui, j'étais _vraiment_ bien. Je ne me cachais pas derrière un masque de joie ou jouais un rôle. A ses côtés, je revivais vraiment et parvenais à oublier quelque peu ce que j'avais vécu, mais pas encore au point de lui révéler toutes mes craintes.

_Pas encore._

C'est effrayant d'être dominée par son passé parce que je l'étais, mais à différents degrés et selon les circonstances.

J'avais peur et refusais de l'admettre à voix haute.

Peut-être qu'un jour je réussirais à tout extérioriser, à tout oublier. Je l'espérai.

Le téléphone de mon bureau sonna, mettant un terme à mes réflexions :

-Maitre Isabella Swan à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bella ? C'est Alice !

-Hey Lili! Comment vas-tu ?

-Après avoir vomi tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, ça va mieux ! lança-t-elle sarcastique, provoquant mes rires.

-Ce n'est que le début alors bon courage pour la suite ! plaisantai-je.

-Bref, rit la femme de Jasper, si je t'appelle c'est pour te parler de l'anniversaire d'Edward.

-C'est vendredi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Et j'ai déjà demandé à Jasper d'annuler tous vos rendez-vous de cette après-midi là comme ça on fêtera l'anniversaire d'Edward directement au cabinet !

-Directement au cabinet ? questionnai-je, incrédule. Pourquoi ?

-Pour l'effet de surprise ! s'exclama le lutin comme si c'était une évidence. Ça nous permettra de fêter l'anniversaire de mon frangin adoré entre adultes vu que les enfants seront encore à l'école ! Sans compter que mes parents seront présents et que j'ai déjà commandé le gâteau trois pièces !

-Mais il va savoir que l'on prépare quelque chose s'il apprend que personne n'a de rendez-vous vendredi après-midi, réfutai-je.

-Jessica a reçu l'ordre de Jasper de ne rien dire à Edward et s'il lui pose des questions sur vos rendez-vous, elle lui donnera le planning de ce qui était prévu _avant_ qu'elle annule tout !

-A ce que je vois, tu as tout prévu ! souris-je.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'insurgea faussement Alice. Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à tout ! Sans compter que j'ai prévu d'embarquer William et Lucas chez moi vendredi soir pour que toi et mon frère puissiez vous retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux.

-Tu es machiavélique, Lili ! pouffai-je.

-Ben quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait innocente. Tu veux sûrement lui donner un de tes cadeaux en privé, loin de nos yeux innocents !

_Yeux innocents, laisse-moi rire_, gloussai-je intérieurement.

-Rien que pour te faire plaisir, j'accepte, lançai-je narquoise.

-Par contre, continua-t-elle, vu que tu prévois d'emmener Edward à Forks samedi matin et que mes parents ont une petite villa là-bas depuis deux trois ans, j'ai décidé qu'on passerait tous la journée là-bas après l'entraînement des garçons ! Bien évidemment, tous nos amis du restaurant _« Uley's and Black's »_ seront de la fête !

Bref, elle m'expliqua en détails les préparatifs de l'anniversaire d'Edward puis nous coupions la ligne, enthousiaste d'être à vendredi même si j'avais un peu peur de rencontrer les parents de mon petit-ami.

Tout allait si vite entre lui et moi ! Edward m'avait parlé de bébés, d'emménagement dans une même maison ce week end et maintenant j'allais être présentée à monsieur et madame Cullen après seulement une semaine de relation ! D'un côté, j'étais effrayée car je n'étais pas quelqu'un de pressé, qui voulait tout, tout de suite mais plutôt quelqu'un qui planifiait tout, se préparait afin de ne pas être dépassé par les évènements qui pourraient surgir sans prévenir ; alors que de l'autre, j'étais impatiente. Impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblaient les parents d'Edward et Alice et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais la semaine pour me faire à cettepensée.

Puis, une idéegerma dans ma tête.

Et si je présentai Charlie à Edward.

Après tout, j'allais rencontrer ses parents, nous allions passer la journée de samedi à Forks sans compter que j'aimai Edward de toute mon âme !

Oui, même si ça me faisait peur parceque se serait la première fois que je présenterais un garçon à mon père, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée.

***OoO***

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

La semaine défila à toute vitesse et je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'avais beaucoup de boulot au cabinet ou si c'était tout simplement parce que j'étais heureux !

Tout allait très bien dans ma vie. Mon fils et moi nous entendions parfaitement bien, je me rapprochais beaucoup de Lucas et surtout, j'avais Bella à mes côtés. J'avais vraiment l'impression de renaître, de revivre alors que ces sept dernières années je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même pour une femme qui n'en valait même pas la peine.

Maintenant, j'avais une famille. Bella était ma femme -officieusement mais je la considérais comme telle- William et Lucas étaient mes deux enfants. C'était les trois membres que je chérissais le plus, hormis ma sœur et mes parents. Et je comptais tout faire pour les rendre heureux.

Bien évidemment, dès que je le pouvais je nous enfermais dans un de nos deux bureaux, à Bella et moi, afin de profiter au maximum de sa présence, de l'embrasser chastement ou avec fougue mais jamais nous ne dépassions la troisième base. Nous avions, en effet, décidé de ne plus coucher ensemble au bureau -en tout cas, pas durant le début de notre relation- et même si parfois c'était dur de réfréner mes envies, ça ne faisait que renforcer nos liens en nous consacrant pour le moment que sur le côté _platonique _de notre relation professionnelle.

J'apprenais beaucoup de ma belle et à aucun moment elle ne m'ennuyait, ni ne m'énervait comme le faisait facilement Tanya. On avait certes, beaucoup de points communs mais c'était surtout nos divergences qui me fascinaient car Bella avait une vision très personnelledu monde et j'aimais l'entendre m'expliquer ses points de vues en plus de pouvoir admirer ses traits prendre vie à chacun de ses arguments.

Nous nous stimulions et j'adorais vraiment ça.

Bref, nous étions déjà vendredi midi et mon dernier rendez-vous de la matinée venait de partir. Bella me rejoignit dans mon bureau quelques minutes après son départ et nous commencions à manger nos repas tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Je l'avais bien sûr taquiné sur le fait que ça faisait _déjà _une semaine que nous étions ensembles avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais nous fûmes interrompus par mon téléphone :

-Oui Jessica ? répondis-je après avoir vu qui était mon interlocuteur.

-Désolée de vous déranger durant votre pause, monsieur, mais il y a des gens qui exigent votre présence.

-Qui _exigent_ ma présence ? demandai-je incrédule. Et de qui s'agit-il ?

-Ils refusent de me le dire et ne veulent parler qu'avec vous.

-Très bien, j'arrive, soupirai-je avant de raccrocher. Désolée ma chérie, mais apparemment plusieurs personnes demandent à me voir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'attendre dans mon bureau, dit-elle tout en se levant, me souriant et prenant notre déjeuner.

Avant que nous ne quittions tout deux mon antre professionnel, je la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser sauvagement afin de ne pas dire à voix haute à quel point je l'aimais. Je me dirigeai ensuite, la tête baissée et plongée dans mes pensées, vers l'accueil tout en me demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir me parler. Qui pouvait bien venir me déranger pendant ma pause déjeuner ?

-SURPRISE ! hurlèrent des voix que je reconnaissais avant de relever ma tête.

Devant moi se trouvait Jasper, Ben, Angela, Emmett, Alice et mes parents qui me souriaient en dessous d'une immense banderole avec écrit dessus : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EDWARD ». Je les regardai, incrédule, alors que Bella passait un bras autour de ma taille en déposant ses lèvres sur ma joue tout en me soufflant un « joyeux anniversaire ».

-Mais, balbutiai-je. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui !

-Bien sûr que si, idiot ! s'exclama ma sœur en me sautant dans les bras. On est le vingt juin mon coco !

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que mes proches avaient organisé une petite fête pour mon anniversaire, anniversaire que je n'avais pas célébré depuis sept ans et dont j'avais limite oublié jusqu'à la date !

J'étais figé par toutes ces émotions qui me tenaillaient le cœur. Mais très vite, l'incrédulité fut remplacée par la joie, la reconnaissance, l'euphorie et j'en passe. J'étais complètement dépassé.

On fêtait mes vingt-huit ans.

Je remerciai mes collègues, la main de Bella ne quittant pas la mienne depuis l'étreinte de ma sœur, avant que je ne m'approche de mes parents et ne les embrasse à leur tour.

-Si vous saviez combien je suis touché ! soufflai-je à mes géniteurs.

-Nous le savons, mon fils, me répondit mon père en me serrant fortement contre lui.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, larmes que j'essayais de réfréner tant bien que mal.

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans ma vie. J'avais tellement changé, évolué que je ne me rendais toujours pas compte de tout ce qui me tombait, en bien, dessus : J'avais fait la paix avec ma famille, renoué avec mon fils, tourné la page 'Tanya', avais une magnifique jeune femme comme petite-amie, mon cabinet était enfin reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs de l'Etat de Washington après tout l'effort que nous avions fournis ces dernières années…

Chaque jour était une vraie bénédiction, une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pur et j'en étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Puis je me souvins de la présence de ma compagne à mes côtés et m'excusai de mon impolitesse :

-Papa, maman, je tenais à vous présenter Isabella Marie Swan, ma petite-amie, déclarai-je en la couvant des yeux. Bella, voici Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, mes parents.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle clairement mais en rougissant quelque peu tout en tendant sa main vers mon père qui la lui serra avant que ma mère ne l'enlace tendrement contre elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment ravissante, Isabella, lui souffla ma mère.

-Merci madame, répondit-elle les joues complètement rouges tandis que je la recollais contre moi.

-Oh, par pitié, ne m'appelez pas 'madame' ! s'amusa ma mère. Appelez-moi Esmé.

-Très bien Esmé mais dans ce cas-là, je vous prierais de m'appeler Bella.

-Papa, maman, s'écria Alice en s'approchant de nous tout en tirant un Emmett complètement gêné pour je ne savais quelle raison. Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de ma meilleure amie !

-Et oui, sourit Carlisle. Et qui est donc ce grand gaillard que tu traînes derrière toi sans te soucier de ses envies ?

-Bonjour, répondit mon beau-frère en posant un bras sur l'épaule de ma compagne, je suis Emmett Swan, le grand frère de Bella.

-Et accessoirement un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe des Mariners, ajouta Alice, narquoise.

Bella et Emmett se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers mes parents et ne leur serre la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous savez, dit-il sérieusement, je préfère de loin considérer que mon vrai métier est d'être entraîneur. Joueur professionnel de base-ball n'est qu'une passion voire même un loisir, qui gagne bien, mais un loisir quand même.

-Alors enchanté de vous connaitre, coach, lança mon père en lui souriant, compréhensif.

-Moi de même, doc ! Bon Ed', continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi, je ne savais pas quoi trop t'acheter comme cadeau, mais j'ai trouvé un petit truc qui pourrait te plaire. Cependant, si je me suis trompé, ben je m'excuse d'avance et te chercherais un truc plus _intellectuel_, finit-il en me tendant une petite boite emballée de papier cadeau de noël.

-Merci, Em', ton geste me touche beaucoup et je ne pense pas que je serais déçu.

-Ouais ben les cadeaux c'est après le gâteau, répliqua Alice en m'arrachant le paquet des doigts. C'est l'heure de souffler tes vingt-huit bougies mon vieux !

Elle attrapa ma main avant de me tirer vers le bureau de Jessica qui avait été rangé et où trônait un immense gâteau trois pièces en chocolat, tout illuminé de bougies.

-On est que neuf Alice ! m'exclamai-je, ahuri. Deux gâteaux auraient largement suffit !

-Mais le troisième c'est pour le goûter d'anniversaire avec William et Lucas, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si ça paraissait logique. Bref ! Mon cher frère, c'est l'heure de faire ton vœu !

Bon Dieu, je fêtai réellement mon anniversaire !

Je dus frotter mon visage de mes mains afin de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions tandis que Bella déposa ses lèvres sur ma tempe tout en me caressant le dos afin de me réconforter et que le reste des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce me regardent en souriant, heureux pour moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je méritai leurs attentions car après tout ce que je leur avais infligé à tous, ils étaient encore là, à me soutenir. Et je voulais leur rendre la pareille. Je m'approchai encore plus du gâteau avant de fermer les yeux et formuler dans ma tête mon vœu :

_Je souhaite rendre mon entourage heureux, ne plus les décevoir._

Et je soufflai.

Je ne pus empêcher une larme traîtresse couler sur ma joue mais Bella l'effaça d'un baiser avant de me souhaiter une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire.

J'étais vraiment gâté et entouré.

Peu de temps après, Rosalie arriva, avec dans son sillage mes deux garçons qui foncèrent vers moi et me souhaitèrent un 'super anniversaire' avant de me tendre un petit paquet. Intrigué, surtout après que les garçons se soient réfugiés auprès de Bella comme s'ils avaient peur de ma réaction face à leur présent, je le déballai et découvris une boite d'une grande bijouterie que j'ouvris, de plus en plus curieux.

Devant mes yeux se trouvait une magnifique Rolex couleur argent. Je fus cloué sur place devant l'énormité du cadeau que Bella avait acheté au nom de nos enfants. Mais se fut pire lorsque ma belle me demanda de retourner la montre et que je découvris une gravure :

*****

_« Pour notre papa qu'on aime,_

_Bon anniversaire !_

_William et Lucas. »_

*****

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter pareil cadeau ? Pour recevoir plus que je ne donnais ? Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues devant ce deuxième trop plein d'émotions qui m'avait envahi.

-Je savais qu'une montre c'était nul comme cadeau, soupira le fils de Bella. Il ne l'aime pas et il est triste qu'on ne lui ait pas acheté un jeu vidéo !

-Au contraire Lucas, soufflai-je la gorge nouée avant de les prendre tout deux dans mes bras, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie ! Merci à vous deux, ça me touche énormément !

Car oui, j'étais vraiment touché. Que se soit par l'attention que ma famille et mes proches me portait, que se soit par leurs cadeaux remplis de significations. Cette montre démontrait que William m'avait vraiment pardonné mon odieux comportement de ces dernières années et que Lucas me considérait comme un père.

Que pouvais-je demander de plus ?

Après ça, j'ouvris enfin le cadeau d'Emmett et découvris avec joie une balle de base-ball signée par tous les joueurs de l'équipe des Mariners.

-Dans quelques années, ça vaudra une fortune, avait répliqué mon beau-frère en guise d'explication.

-J'adore ! répondis-je avec un sourire.

Ben et Angela m'avaient offert la collection de livres _« Ces avocats, ces gripsous »_, ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde, y compris moi-même.

Alice, avec la complicité de Rosalie et Jasper, m'avait –bien évidemment- refait ma garde robe qu'elle avait déjà rangée dans mon dressing grâce à l'aide de Carmen qui lui avait laissé l'accès à ma maison.

Mes parents m'avaient acheté quatre billets d'avions, valables n'importe quand durant une année à partir d'aujourd'hui. Soit quatre allers-retours en première classe avec pour destination, Chicago, ville où j'étais né, afin de faire découvrir cette métropole à ma petite chérie et à mes enfants même si nous n'y avions habités que peu de temps avant de déménager en Washington.

-Je savais pas que tu étais né à Chicago, papa ! s'enthousiasma William ! Les Chicago White Sox (équipe professionnelle de baseball) jouent trop bien en plus !

-Traître, siffla gentiment Emmett en souriant.

-T'inquiète, t'es toujours le meilleur tonton, rassura son neveu.

Bella s'approcha timidement de moi avant de me tendre une autre petite boite tandis que les garçons et son frère continuaient à gentiment se chamailler sous l'œil amusé des autres convives, spécialement de mes parents et Rosalie.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'acheter un autre cadeau, Bella, susurrai-je à son oreille avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. La Rolex aurait suffit.

-Ca me fait plaisir, sourit-elle tendrement. Alors ouvre-le et tais-toi !

Avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvris mon dernier cadeau et tombait sur une belle chevalière en or blanc avec mes initiales gravées dessus. Cependant, grâce à la montre, j'eus le réflexe de regarder à l'intérieur du bijou et découvris avec bonheur, une merveilleuse inscription :

*****

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella_

*****

-Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible comme déclaration, s'emballa-t-elle par gêne en interprétant mal mon mutisme, et que ça ne fait qu'une semaine à peine que l'on est ensemble _officiellement_, mais c'est ce que je ressens et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me dis rien en retour car je n'attends rien de toi. Je…

Mais je la coupai dans ses propos afin de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et la reconnaissance que j'éprouvais envers elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse m'aimer, pas après tout ce que je lui avais infligé. Pas après qu'elle ait apprit pour mon passé : De mon comportement envers mon propre fils pendant ses sept premières années, à celui envers ma propre famille.

Elle m'aimait et même si c'était égoïste, j'en étais euphorique et je voulais la garder contre moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Bon Dieu, je voulais même mourir dans ses bras après l'avoir fait mienne encore et encore !

Mes mains naviguèrent sur son dos et sa nuque avant que l'une d'entre elle ne fourrage dans ses cheveux détachés, mes lèvres toujours en contact avec les siennes, nos langues bataillant ensemble faisant augmenter la température de nos corps collés l'un à l'autre.

-Mmh !

Le raclement de gorge d'Emmett fit éclater notre bulle avant que je ne viole Bella devant tout le monde. Bien évidemment tous nos proches camouflèrent tant bien que mal leurs rires tandis que ma belle rougissait furieusement et que je mettais ma chevalière sur mon annulaire gauche, où, sur le poignet de cette main-là, ma Rolex avait déjà élue domicile.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa royalement bien avant que nous ne nous séparions pour le diner. Apparemment, William et Lucas passeraient la nuit et la matinée chez ma sœur, ce qui me laissait la soirée, seul avec ma Bella.

Nous allâmes chez elle où je la plaquais doucement contre la porte d'entrée une fois le seuil de sa maison passé.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

J'avais besoin de l'aimer.

J'avais besoin de la faire mienne.

Nos vêtements tombèrent rapidement par terre, nous laissant tout deux en tenue d'Adam et Eve.

Nous nous embrassâmes comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous partagions un tel moment.

Je caressai chaque courbe de son corps avec vénération tandis que ses mains fourrageaient sauvagement dans mes cheveux.

Mais je ne pus réfréner mes envies plus longtemps et la pénétrai d'un simple mais profond coup de rein qui la fit gémir mon prénom.

-Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi, haletai-je en commençant un vigoureux va-et-vient en elle. Putain Bella, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais te le dire, mais… Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement !

Je serrais fortement ses cuisses qui enroulaient ma taille tandis que j'accélérais mes pénétrations en elle avec tout l'amour que je lui portais et qui me submergeait.

-Je t'aime Bella ! continuai-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime si fort que parfois mon cœur me fait énormément souffrir de ne pouvoir l'exprimer à sa juste valeur.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, gémit-elle avant que son orgasme ne la frappe durement m'emmenant aux portes du paradis que je franchis en sentant ses parois vaginales se resserrer une dernière fois autour de moi.

Nous ne mangeâmes pas cette nuit-là, préférant rester collés l'un à l'autre à nous contempler avec amour.

Nous nous aimions sans condition, de tout nos êtres et nos âmes.

Bella était mon âme sœur et bientôt elle serait ma femme, j'en faisais le serment.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par une douce odeur de crêpes et de café.

Bella m'avait amené le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre afin que l'on mange tout deux ensemble dans le lit, _tout nu._ Alors, bien évidemment, je lui resautai dessus, n'étant jamais lassé d'elle et de son corps malgré nos diverses fois _la_nuit dernière, avant que nous ne prenions une douche et ne quittâmes la maison.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi Bella tenait absolument à ce que l'on prenne sa voiture et encore moins quand je m'aperçus que nous ne nous dirigions pas vers le stade municipal où nos enfants s'entraînaient.

-Bella ? appelai-je, incertain. Tu me kidnappes ?

-C'est possible, sourit-elle, amusée.

-Et je parie que tu t'es arrangée avec ma sœur, suggérai-je.

-Bien évidemment ! dit-elle d'une voix faussement hautaine. Par contre, tu ne sauras rien d'autre avant que nous n'arrivions à destination !

-Tu te venges de mon rendez-vous de la semaine dernière, hein ? m'amusai-je.

-Ça marche ? questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

-Bien sûr que non ! m'offusquai-je exagérément. Moi, j'adore les surprises !

Bella fit une petite moue boudeuse avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent vers le haut, me laissant admirer son magnifique sourire.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien durant notre trajet en voiture, cependant, j'ignorai toujours où nous nous rendions car je manquais à chaque fois les panneaux d'indications. Mais je m'en moquais, Bella était à mes côtés et elle m'aimait.

Au bout d'une heure de route environ, j'aperçus un panneau avec inscrit dessus _« Bienvenue à Forks, ville pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington de trois mille cent vingt habitants ! »_

-Tu m'as emmené dans la ville de ton père ? m'exclamai-je, surpris.

-Et oui ! acquiesça-t-elle, vivement.

-Wow, soufflai-je, abasourdi. Je vais donc rencontrer le fameux Chef Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais pas maintenant. J'ai un truc à te faire faire avant ! Mais ne m'interroge pas, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant prêt à répliquer, car je ne te dirais rien avant que l'on arrive.

Nous quittâmes Forks et prîmes la direction d'un endroit appelé La Push. Bella m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une réserve indienne, d'où étaient originaires ses amis du restaurant _« Uley's and Black's »_. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une petite mais charmante maison en rondin de bois d'où sortit Billy Black, que j'avais déjà rencontré auparavant.

-Bonjour Billy ! salua Bella en sortant de son véhicule. Tu vas bien ?

-Salut ma belle, répondit-il en lui souriant avant de me tendre la main. Bon anniversaire Edward !

-Merci Billy ! souris-je.

-Alors, elles sont prêtes ? interrogea ma compagne en se dirigeant vers le garage.

-Jacob les a contrôlé quand il m'a raccompagné et elles sont 'parfaites' selon mon fils et 'prêtes à l'emploi'.

-Bien évidemment, tu ne dis rien à Charlie.

-Motus et bouche cousue, Bella, s'amusa l'homme.

Devant mes yeux ébahis, se trouvait deux belles motos. Deux cinquante cylindres qui semblaient neuves et qui pourtant ne l'étaient pas si je me souvenais bien de la vidéo que nous avait montré Alice le jour de nos réconciliations.

Elle ne comptait pas m'en faire conduire une, si ?

-Euh, Bella ?

-Oui ? dit-elle sans même se retourner vers moi, les yeux rivés sur ces véhicules à deux roues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ces motos ?

-Ben, les conduire voyons ! rit-elle.

Mais en voyant ma mine perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils avant de me demander la raison de mes interrogations intérieures.

-J'ai vingt-huit ans, Bella ! Soit bientôt la trentaine ! Je ne peux pas conduire une moto pour adolescent ! Je vais me tuer !

-Edward, pouffa-t-elle avant de réfréner ses éclats de rires. Si moi, la fille la plus maladroite de Forks, voire de l'Etat de Washington et de l'Arizona, peut le faire sans risque, c'est très réalisable pour toi ! De plus, je n'allais pas te laisser chevaucher cet engin sans instruction ! Tu verras, c'est très simple et puis il s'agit de mon autre cadeau d'anniversaire, finit-elle en me faisant une moue plus efficace que celle de ma sœur.

J'étais pas vraiment convaincu mais le fait de la voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure m'avait fait craquer.

Cependant, j'en fus ravi car j'ai littéralement adoré le trajet en moto que nous avions fait jusqu'à First Beach. Jamais, je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant ou plutôt _libéré_. La vitesse était quelque chose que j'adorai quand je conduisais ma Volvo mais c'était différent d'une moto puisqu'on n'était pas enfermé dans un habitacle, mais confronté à l'air pur directement.

Ça devait être bizarre de voir des adultes conduire ce genre de grosse _mobylette _mais je m'en moquais car nous étions bien. Bella me faisait partager son loisir d'adolescente et même si au début je n'aimais pas ces engins de la mort, maintenant j'adorais ça.

Nous nous arrêtâmes aux falaises avant de vraiment contempler l'Océan Pacifique qui s'étendait sous nos yeux. C'était magnifique, encore plus en ayant Bella dans ce tableau.

Cette année, alors que je l'avais oublié, j'avais vraiment eu un anniversaire parfait.

Bella nous ramena chez Billy afin de déposer nos motos avant que je ne le remercie chaudement de nous les avoir prêtées :

-Remercie plutôt Bella et Jacob ! Bella pour cette idée et Jacob pour les avoir contrôlées avant que vous ne les utilisiez !

Dans tous les cas, nous roulions de nouveau vers Forks à bord de la Ford de Bella. Elle me montra rapidement la maison de son père –sans que nous ne nous y arrêtions vu que le Chef Swan était apparemment encore au poste- son ancien et pittoresque lycée ainsi que les divers magasins que possédait cette petite bourgade aujourd'hui ensoleillée.

Il était vrai que c'était une minuscule ville comparée à Seattle où nous vivions tout deux, mais je l'aimais bien, ça avait son charme.

-Euh… dis-je en la voyant quitter la route principale pour emprunter un chemin de terre. Tu es sûre que ta voiture va tenir sur un tel chemin ?

-Mais oui, ce n'est pas un problème ! Même une Porsche peut rouler sur cette petite route !

-Et tu nous conduis où ?

-Ici, indiqua-t-elle en pointant un endroit de son index.

Je tournai mon regard et fus ébloui par l'incroyable villa qui se présenta sous mes yeux. Elle semblait immense, sur trois étages, d'un blanc qui avait joliment vieilli. Cependant, se fut les grandes baies vitrées qui retinrent toute mon attention car j'aimais qu'une maison soit ouverte sur l'extérieur comme cette grande demeure qui semblait pourtant d'un autre âge malgré la modernité qui en ressortait.

-Je croyais que ton père habitait la petite maison à la bordure de Forks, soufflai-je, ébahi par ce que je voyais.

-C'est effectivement le cas, gloussa-t-elle.

-On est chez qui alors ? interrogeai-je, perplexe.

-On est chez monsieur et madame Cullen, annonça-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique se soit, ma mère nous appela du seuil de _sa maison_.

-Rejoins-la, je vais garer la voiture dans le garage.

Je fus encore une fois estomaqué. C'est fou tout ce que l'on pouvait manqué quand on était en conflit avec quelqu'un et absent de sa vie.

Je saluai ma mère qui m'étreignit fortement contre elle avant que je ne lui pose les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête :

-Comment ça se fait que vous ayez acheté une aussi grande maison à Forks ? Vous comptez quitter Redmond ? Comment allez-vous faire avec vos boulots respectifs ?

-Doucement mon garçon, me coupa Esmé en riant. Ton père et moi avons acheté cette vieille maison à l'abandon afin que je puisse la rénover mais au moment de la vendre, on a décidé de la garder. On s'y était attaché. De plus, l'hôpital de Forks manque de personnel et Carlisle réfléchit à la possibilité de se faire muter ici. Quand à moi, je peux très bien vivre ici tout en gérant mon entreprise à Seattle.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

-Et oui ! s'amusa ma mère. Allez viens, rentrons ! Bella doit nous attendre à l'intérieur.

Bien évidemment, le peu que je voyais de l'intérieur de la maison était incroyable et Esmé me promit de me faire faire un petit tour des lieux plus tard.

Nous rejoignîmes donc ma compagne qui fit la bise à ma petite maman avant que nous ne nous dirigions vers le salon qui donnait, par une grande baie vitrée ouverte, sur l'immense jardin de derrière.

Sur la terrasse se trouvait mon père qui s'occupait d'un imposant barbecue avec, à ses côtés, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun et qui buvait une bière tout en discutant joyeusement avec Carlisle.

-Mon chéri, Charlie, appela Esmé, regardez qui vient d'arriver !

_Charlie ? Comme dans Charlie Swan ?_

Je regardai l'homme en question avant de reporter mes yeux sur ma compagne et ne pus que constater leur ressemblance. Bon Dieu ! j'avais en face de moi mon futur beau-père ! Et chef de police en plus de ça !

Bella salua les deux hommes avant que je ne fasse de même etje fus plutôt tendu face au père de ma belle.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, chef Swan, saluai-je d'un ton que je voulais respectueux.

-De même, Edward, répondit-il simplement.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je restai crispé jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos enfants, d'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et des gens de La Push même si Bella tentai de me rassurer de temps en temps. Mais rien que de savoir que le père de ma compagne se trouvait dans la même _pièce_ que moi et qu'il ne m'avait même pas adressé plus de trois mots, me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je ne lui plaisais pas et cette constatation me fit mal. Je voulais plaire à mon beau-papa mais je ne savais pas quoi faire et ça me stressait.

Au final, je décidai d'accompagner Emmett et les garçons dans la piscine de mes parents après avoir posé un baiser sur la tempe de ma compagne. Bien évidemment, le frère de cette dernière ne fut pas dupe face à mon pseudo calme et m'expliqua que Charlie était une personne plutôt renfermée, qui préférait observer longuement avant d'entamer quoique se soit avec quelqu'un.

Beaucoup nous rejoignîmes tandis que j'observai de loin ma Bella qui discutait avec son père et Sue avant de se diriger vers moi et m'embrasser à pleine bouche après que je fus sorti de la piscine. L'avoir dans mes bras me faisait oublier tous mes petits tracas et très vite, je mis le comportement de Charlie de côté afin de ne pas me rendre morose pour rien. Je voulais profiter de cette belle journée.

Le déjeuner fut un réel plaisir et je ne pus que tirer mon chapeau devant mes parents pour avoir organisés ce repas pour vingt-trois personnes sans le moindre effort. Ma mère adorait s'occuper des autres tandis que mon père savait les mettre à l'aise et discuter de tout avec eux.

J'étais fier d'être leur fils.

Evidemment, je profitais du repas pour me rapprocher du père de ma compagne et commençai à le faire parler de sa passion pour la pêche. Même si ce n'était pas forcément un sujet passionnant pour moi, j'écoutai tout ce qu'il me racontait, le trouvant tout aussi fascinant que Bella puisque tout son visage rayonnait de la même manière que ma douce quand il parlait d'un sujet qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

-Tu sais Edward, commença-t-il un peu gêné après avoir fini de me parler des différents bouchons de pêche. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as l'air d'un garçon bien. Mais, continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte et déterminée, Bella est ma petite fille et elle a déjà assez souffert alors fais attention à toi s'il t'arrivait de lui faire du mal car je ne te raterais pas.

-Je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse, Chef Swan, j'en fais la promesse, dis-je solennel.

-Bien, sourit-il légèrement. Je te fais confiance, alors ne me déçoit pas mon garçon.

Je commençai à me diriger vers ma compagne avant d'être interpelé par le père de cette dernière :

-Au fait, Edward. Tu peux m'appeler Charlie.

Je lui fis un sourire et un hochement de tête avant d'enlacer tendrement Bella et d'embrasser ses cheveux tout en plongeant mon nez dedans, heureux d'avoir, en quelque sorte, la bénédiction du Chef Swan.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait que maintenant.

.

.

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre presque tout rose car le prochain risque fortement de ne pas l'être^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je voulais faire une petite annonce : ****JE CHERCHE UN(E) BÊTA !**** Et oui, même si je pense assez bien écrire, je fais pas mal de fautes et le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à toutes les détecter car il s'agit de mes écrits (on voit plus les erreurs des autres que les siennes) et ça m'énerve d'en voir encore et toujours malgré mes diverses corrections !**

**Bref, je cherche donc une âme charitable qui pourrait relire mes anciens chapitres (puis les prochains en exclusivité héhéhé^^) assez rapidement (je ne demande pas à ce que se soit fait dans la journée mais au moins dans la semaine afin de ne pas trop retarder la publication), efficacement (ben oui, si je demande une Bêta c'est pas pour trouver d'autres erreurs ou pour qu'il ou elle puisse lire mes chapitres avant tout le monde sans rien corriger !) et pourquoi pas qui me ferait part de ses divers arguments (que je ne publierais pas forcément mais qui pourrait me faire modifier l'histoire ou me donner des idées par exemple…) !**

**Dans tous les cas, je suis ouverte à toute proposition et attends vos CV (LOL^^) avec impatience par PM ou même reviews !**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre, de l'avoir apprécié (ou non^^) et/ou d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage en laissant une review !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	30. L'envers du décor

.

**Chapitre 30 :**

**L'envers du décor**

.

Victoria Hunter n'en revenait pas.

Violé ? Son mari avait violé une adolescente de dix-sept ans ? Il avait vingt-deux ans à l'époque des faits, il avait donc violé une mineure, ce qui était très grave et passible d'une peine d'au moins quinze ans de prison ferme sans parler des dommages financiers qu'ils allaient sûrement déverser à Isabella Swan. Mais cela lui importait peu.

Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans cette situation alors qu'à la base tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était voir le fils de James ?

Royce King leur avait apporté des documents prouvant que son mari était bien le père du dénommé Lucas Swan même si James ne se souvenait pas de cette fameuse soirée où apparemment la sœur d'Emmett l'avait dragué jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à coucher avec elle, lui faisant, sans même le savoir, un enfant.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait attention ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai mais le fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants à cause de sa stérilité à elle les avaient poussé à faire les démarches que proposaient maître Lefrançais.

C'était trop facile pour être vrai mais le bonheur d'avoir un petit garçon qui ressemblait tellement à James malgré la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux les avait aveuglés.

Ils avaient été piégés et Victoria l'avait compris même si elle n'en devinait pas les raisons. Pourquoi vouloir que James aille en prison ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait toujours été fidèle à Royce malgré les magouilles dans lesquelles il l'envoyait.

La rousse pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son mari, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Elle n'aurait pas la force d'affronter son quotidien sans lui. Pas sans James.

C'était lui qui l'avait sortie de sa dépendance à la drogue, qui l'avait encouragée à arrêter de se prostituer pour le compte de Liam -qui suivait lui-même les ordres de Royce- quand elle n'avait qu'à peine dix-neuf ans sans qu'elle ne subisse plus de dommages que sa stérilité suite à une fausse couche mal gérée par les hommes de mains de l'ex mari de Rosalie Hale.

Elle savait que Royce était quelqu'un de mauvais, de cruel, mais savoir que son mari avait un fils qui vivait à Seattle, qu'elle pourrait être une _mère_ envers lui, le _partager_ avec Isabella Swan l'avait poussé à entrer dans les viles manigances de King.

Elle avait baissé sa vigilance et en payait maintenant les conséquences en voyant James prêt à être emmené en détention provisoire par les policiers du palais de justice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma chérie, lui dit simplement son mari en lui caressant la joue.

Elle essayait d'être forte, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, inimaginable même. Trop douloureux. Pas James, pas cet homme qui l'avait sauvée sans arrière pensée. Pas lui !

Et pourtant, après qu'il se soit excusé auprès de sa _victime_, il fut emmené loin d'elle.

Elle avait tout perdu.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de tout casser, mais seul son désir de vengeance la maintenait droite, l'empêchait de craquer devant ces trois personnes heureuses du triste sort de son mari.

Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas.

Non, pas à eux.

Eux, étaient innocents.

Eux, avaient subi les conséquences du viol d'Isabella et essayaient de l'aider.

Isabella qui était une personne forte et courageuse pour avoir élevé un enfant issu de son propre viol. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en sortir ? Pour devenir cette brillante avocate dont parlaient les journaux ?

Comment ?

Elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir. James l'avait soutenue, poussée à bout de bras, accompagnée dans toutes les étapes de son sevrage alors que ses propres parents lui avaient tourné le dos, avaient même coupé les ponts avec elle, allant jusqu'à la renier, lui retirer tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle avait été à la rue et seul cet ange blond l'avait aidé.

Oui, lui aussi avait ses problèmes, mais jamais il ne l'avait abandonnée. Jamais. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, reléguant ses responsabilités à d'autres pour l'aider, pour l'aimer. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que l'apprécier après ce qu'elle était devenue à cause des méfaits de Royce ? Elle l'ignorait mais remerciait sa bonne étoile chaque jour de veiller sur elle.

Maintenant c'était James qui avait besoin d'elle et jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber comme ses parents l'avaient fait avec elle. Jamais.

Elle avait bataillé pendant plus de six ans pour récolter des preuves, dans le dos de tout le monde, qui pourraient aider son mari à se sortir de prison, mais comme elles incriminaient toutes Royce, elle devait être sûre que c'était lui qui voulait que James plonge et que ce n'était pas un simple concours de circonstance.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle savait que ce chacal de gosse de riche avait tout manigancé. Seulement elle ne savait pas pourquoi ? Pour faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Mais qui était sa deuxième cible ? Parce qu'il voulait tout simplement se débarrasser de James ?

Sans lui, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Sans lui, elle était perdue. Sans lui, elle était comme une lionne en cage, prête à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir une dose d'héroïne pour l'aider à la calmer. Mais elle avait fait LA promesse à la fin de sa désintoxication : Plus jamais elle ne devait toucher à cette merde. Et elle avait tenu. Pendant plus de six ans, elle n'avait plus goûté à cette douce mais au combien dévastatrice poudre blanche.

Elle devait se ressaisir, _seule_.

Mais les larmes l'empêchaient de bien voir tout comme sa tristesse la figeait en position fœtale sur son lit deux places. L'odeur de James régnait partout dans leur chambre, dans les draps, leurs couvertures. Ça la soulageait comme ça la faisait encore plus souffrir.

Il n'était pas là. Il était seul, _en prison_.

Toute la journée elle resta ainsi, à pleurer son mari, son désespoir, sa haine.

Mais le lendemain, elle se dépêcha de se rendre où James était incarcéré afin de le voir. Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien, si ce n'était pas trop dur pour lui, s'il s'en sortait malgré les lieux dans lesquels il se trouvait.

Bien évidemment, on l'empêcha de le voir de suite vu l'heure matinale, mais elle patienta sur une chaise en plastique, se remémorant tous leurs souvenirs heureux afin de ne pas craquer, sans se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait déjà à torrent et que de nombreuses personnes lui accordaient leur sympathie en lui offrant du café ou des mouchoirs qu'elle accepta distraitement.

Combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures peut-être avait-elle attendu pour voir son James ? Combien ? Elle ne le savait pas mais enfin on appela son nom et on l'accompagna dans une pièce remplie de chaises et de tables.

Son mari arriva, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux toujours attachés en queue de cheval, un petit sourire fatigué aux lèvres, heureux de voir celle qu'il aimait malgré les menottes qui enchaînaient toujours ses poignets et sa tenue orange de prisonnier.

-James ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Oh, James !

-Chut, chut, chut, mon ange, souffla-t-il doucement en lui caressant ses boucles rousses. Je suis là, je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Je vais bien.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle, c'est de ma faute si tu es enfermé dans cet immonde endroit…

-Hey ! coupa-t-il, lui relevant son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, bébé, d'accord ?

-Si c'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas stérile on n'aurait pas forcément voulu obtenir un droit de visite pour voir Lucas. Je suis désolée.

-Vic, même si tu m'avais fait une dizaine de bébés, j'aurais aimé connaître mon fils. Ne serait-ce que le voir une fois. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-C'est Royce ! s'emporta Victoria. Je suis sûre qu'il est derrière tout ça !

-Chut, ma Victoria, calme-toi s'il te plait. On va y réfléchir ensemble même si je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir cette fois. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai violé une gamine ! _Violé une gamine _! Et King qui a monté toutes ces salades pour me faire croire qu'elle était consentante ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas vu le piège plus tôt !

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien concernant cette soirée ?

-Non, soupira-t-il en se frottant le visage de ses mains. Je buvais tranquillement ma bière, j'avais fumé deux ou trois joints mais j'étais lucide. Mais une partie de cette nuit-là est complètement effacée et j'ignore comment. Le pire c'est que je ne me suis pas inquiété : Ni de m'être réveillé en pleine rue, ni d'avoir plus aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt. King et compagnie m'avaient raconté des conneries comme quoi j'avais couché avec une fille qui me draguait depuis le début de la soirée, mais je ne me souvenais même pas de son visage, ni de son nom. Liam disait que son prénom était Bella, mais je n'en connaissais aucune sur le campus alors j'ai laissé tomber ! Quel con ! J'aurais dû faire une prise de sang pour voir si on m'avait drogué ou si une Bella avait été admise afin de voir si elle allait bien, mais je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai continué ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Je suis un abruti !

-On va trouver une solution, James ! Je te le promets ! Mais avant, on change d'avocat. Je n'ai pas confiance en Laurent, il est trop proche de Royce et j'ai peur qu'il nous enfonce au lieu de nous aider.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva-t-il. Et appelle ton frère, il nous sera d'une grande aide.

-Tu crois que Félix va accepter de me parler après tout ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Après tout, McDonalds fils a peut-être le sang aussi chaud que le tien mais il t'a toujours aimé. Sans compter que tu ne touches plus aux merdes de King, ça jouera en ta faveur.

Victoria sourit à son mari avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il avait toujours su trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer, pour la convaincre, il la connaissait si bien.

-Par contre, je t'ai caché quelque chose, continua-t-elle, hésitante.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement en colère.

-Depuis que j'ai arrêté la drogue, j'ai commencé à récolter des preuves contre Royce concernant ses trafics de drogues et ses réseaux de proxénétisme.

-QUOI ? cria James, fou de rage. NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE ATTRAPER, TORTURER, VIOLER VOIRE PIRE : TE FAIRE TUER ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DES CONSEQUENCES DE TES ACTES ! PUTAIN VICTORIA ! MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !

-Je l'ai fait pour toi, souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je voulais t'aider au cas où tu te retrouvais en prison comme maintenant. Je voulais avoir la chance de pouvoir négocier ta sortie contre ces informations. Je voulais le faire pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Oh, Vic, haleta James en la prenant dans ses bras. Putain Victoria, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour moi. Si je t'ai sortie du pétrin c'est parce que je t'aime, que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je refuse que tu prennes des risques pour me sortir de prison, alors s'il te plait, arrête tout ça maintenant. Prends soin de toi et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

-Mais je pourrais aller voir Isabella Swan et lui proposer mes preuves en échange de sa plainte contre toi ! Tu pourrais facilement sortir de prison avec tout ce que j'ai récolté en six ans.

-Bébé, dit James, la gorge nouée, si tu dois négocier tes preuves contre quelque chose, c'est pour obtenir un droit de visite de Lucas. Je me fiche de ne le voir qu'une seule fois ou de rester en prison pour une dizaine d'années, je veux juste voir mon fils une fois dans ma vie, que tu aies le droit de le voir de temps en temps si je dois rester entre trois murs et une grille.

-Non, James, non !

-Ecoute-moi Victoria ! insista-t-il en la forçant à le regarder. Je suis prêt à payer les conséquences de mes actes. J'ai. Violé. Une. Adolescente, appuya-t-il durement, et je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans un miroir si tu négocies ma sortie contre des preuves. Je ne le mérite vraiment pas ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai violé une jeune femme qui s'est retrouvée enceinte par ma faute ! Elle est sûrement passée par des épreuves inimaginables et je mérite largement ma peine après tout ce que je lui ai infligé !

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-elle piteusement.

-Tu es quelqu'un de fort, bébé. Tu n'as juste pas confiance en toi ! Je serais toujours là pour toi et comme tu vas renouer avec ton frère, tu ne seras plus seule ! Et puis, avec un peu de chance, tu verras peut-être Lucas en chaire et en os, finit-il en souriant tristement.

-Madame, intervint un gardien. La visite est terminée.

-Je t'aime, s'écria la rousse en embrassant vivement son mari.

-Je t'aime aussi, Victoria. Et je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et va voir Félix !

Elle acquiesça et commença à partir avant de se retourner vers son mari afin de lui dire qu'elle revenait le lendemain.

Sur le chemin la ramenant chez elle, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, serrant fortement son volant, afin de ne pas craquer. Mais le seuil de sa maison franchi, elle tomba à terre en criant et en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

C'est ainsi que cette première semaine passa.

James commençant à s'inquiéter pour sa femme menaça de refuser de la voir durant ses visites si elle continuait à repousser à chaque fois sa rencontre avec son frère. C'est pour ça qu'en ce mercredi vingt-cinq juin, Victoria entra dans le cabinet de détective privé d'Amun Setouf et demanda à voir monsieur McDonalds.

La secrétaire l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Félix qui avait accepté de voir une _nouvelle cliente_, avant qu'elle n'entre dans son antre professionnel après y avoir été autorisé.

Devant elle se tenait son grand frère, de deux ans son aîné, qui la regardait complètement abasourdi.

-Vic… Victoria ?

-Bonjour Félix !

-Oh mon Dieu, pantela-t-il.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'ai besoin d'un détective et comme je voulais te voir… J'en ai profité pour faire d'une pierre deux coups… Mais… Je, balbutia-t-elle devant le manque de réaction de l'homme, je vais partir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Désolée de t'avoir importuné !

Elle fuit vers la sortie mais elle fut retenue par deux puissants bras qui la serraient contre une immense carrure, celle de Félix.

-Bon Dieu mais où est-ce que tu étais ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet. Je t'ai cherché pendant des années après que les parents t'aient mise dehors.

-Tu m'as cherché ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais laisser tomber ma petite sœur parce que c'était une droguée ? C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu détective !

-Mais… Mais… je t'ai déçu.

-Oui, approuva-t-il, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu sois ma petite frangine adorée et que je voulais t'aider. Cependant, je m'y suis vraiment mal pris pour que tu penses que je ne voulais plus te voir.

-Maman m'a dit des choses horribles, des trucs du genre que tu avais honte de moi, que tu ne me considérais plus comme ta sœur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'écouter elle a un grain à la place du cerveau, soupira-t-il. Mais maintenant, oublions tout ça et raconte-moi où tu étais !

Victoria se tritura ses doigts, honteuse. Elle ne voulait pas dévoiler son passé, lui raconter ses faiblesses, jamais. Elle savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas l'avoir aidé.

-Tu vas me dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre ton départ de la maison jusqu'à maintenant ! ordonna Félix, l'air mauvais. Qu'importe ce que tu me diras, je serais toujours là pour toi !

-Je suis allée voir mon fournisseur afin de récupérer de la drogue et j'ai vécu dans la rue avant d'être prise sous l'aile de Liam McMillian, un proxénète qui m'a nourrie et logée en échange de ma prostitution. Le peu d'argent que je touchais, je le gaspillais dans la drogue, ce qui fait que j'étais bloquée dans ce réseau. Un peu après mes vingt ans, soit après plus d'un an dans les rues, j'ai fait la connaissance de James. Il m'a aidé à décrocher de la drogue, et a acheté ma liberté auprès de Liam. Peu de temps après nous nous envolâmes à Las Vegas pour nous marier et j'ai suivi une formation dans le Nevada afin de devenir secrétaire. C'est ainsi que j'occupe désormais ce poste pour le garage de mon mari, « le Mécanolos » et suis clean de toute drogue depuis plus de six ans.

Bien évidemment, Félix s'en voulut, mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver : les proxénètes ne laissent aucune trace de leurs filles et le mariage de sa sœur avait été célébré dans un autre Etat, ne laissant que peu de chance de la retrouver sans son nouveau nom.

Il n'avait pas été là pour elle et ça le tuait, cependant il allait se rattraper.

-Je suis fier de toi, sœurette ! sourit-il, faussement joyeux. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as besoin d'un détective ?

Ce que Victoria aimait chez son frère c'est qu'il ne ressassait pas les sujets douloureux et entrait _dans le vif du sujet_. Après tout, c'était sa façon de digérer ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre sans qu'il ne montre à quel point il pouvait être touché.

Alors elle lui raconta toute son histoire : Que Royce King était venu les voir avec son avocat et des documents stipulant que James était le père du fils d'Isabella Swan et que le couple avait toutes ses chances d'obtenir la garde de l'enfant grâce aux divers témoignages qu'il avait en sa possession. Que comme elle était stérile, l'idée de recueillir le vrai petit garçon de James dans leur foyer un week-end sur deux était trop alléchant pour ne pas engager de procédures. Que le magnat de l'industrie s'était occupé de tout : De l'avocat, des finances… Mais qu'au final son mari avait été emprisonné, en attente de son procès, pour viol.

-Et donc, déduisit Félix, tu veux sûrement savoir si c'est un coup monté de Royce ou une simple coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je vais te révéler quelque chose, annonça-t-il, qui peut être en rapport avec ton histoire. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai surpris une discussion de mon patron concernant l'avocate Isabella Swan, qui travaille dans le cabinet d'un bon ami à moi. Apparemment, le client d'Amun cherchait des preuves contre elle et mon boss les aurait trouvées et les aurait dévoilées à un journaliste pour qu'il les révèle au grand public.

-L'article de Kirk Town ? Celui qui accusait Isabella d'avoir caché son fils à son géniteur, qu'elle connaissait son identité et autres informations que je croyais vraies jusqu'au procès ?

-Celui-là même. Quand j'entends ton histoire et celle de cette avocate, je vois qu'il y a anguille sous roche quelque part, surtout que cette dernière s'occupe du divorce de King par l'intermédiaire de Rosalie Liliane Hale, sa cliente. Il y a trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple hasard. Je vais faire des recherches afin de découvrir qui était le client d'Amun et dès que j'ai la moindre information, je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

_Royce aurait donc choisi de faire d'une pierre deux coups_, songea Victoria. _James et Isabella._

-Merci beaucoup, Félix ! Ça me touche énormément ce que tu fais alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver.

-C'est normal, Vic ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu te décides à devenir chauve ! s'amusa-t-il.

Ils échangèrent une longue étreinte, chaleureuse, fraternelle, une de celles qui leur avaient vraiment manqué. Ils se sourirent, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés, et se promirent de diner ensemble très bientôt.

Félix se mit ensuite à faire des recherches, mais comme il allait devoir fouiller dans les affaires de son patron, il décida de faire croire à ce dernier qu'il était surchargé de travail et qu'il resterait certainement plus tard qu'à son habitude.

C'est pour ça qu'à peine Amun et la secrétaire partis, le frère de Victoria se faufila dans le second bureau du cabinet, à la recherche du fameux dossier concernant Isabella Swan. Mais étrangement, il ne trouva rien si ce n'est plusieurs documents complètement inutiles.

Que faisait son boss de la journée s'il n'y avait rien qui prouvait qu'il faisait son travail de détective privé ?

La fatigue le submergea, alors Félix se décida à rentrer chez lui malgré les interrogations qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Il savait qu'il récupérait les trois quarts du travail que le cabinet recevait, cependant il n'y avait jamais prêté attention comme il n'était qu'un simple stagiaire et qu'il voulait faire ses preuves. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il trouvait ça louche, comme si Amun cachait quelque chose derrière son cabinet, quelque chose dont il tenait Félix à l'écart en le submergeant de dossiers en tout genre.

Le lendemain, McDonalds recommença ses fouilles dans le bureau, mais ne trouvant toujours rien, il décida de cacher quelques micros afin d'écouter les conversations que son patron pourraient avoir avec ses clients. Après tout, il se devait de trouver quelque chose, pour lui mais surtout pour sa sœur qui avait besoin de son aide.

Ce fut en ce samedi vingt-huit juin que tout bascula : Félix, en écoutant une conversation téléphonique entre Amun et monsieur King, apprit qu'ils avaient tout deux un rendez-vous au cabinet afin que le vieil égyptien lui dévoile son plan d'attaque. Surpris, il appela Victoria pour qu'elle vienne de suite dans son bureau afin qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, écouter ce qui allait se dire entre les deux hommes comme ils étaient concernés, elle et son mari.

C'est donc en se rongeant les ongles que la belle rousse attendit que la conversation leur soit rapportée en temps réelle, dans le bureau de son frère qui restait de marbre, trop désireux de savoir si ses doutes concernant Setouf étaient justifiés ou non.

Très vite, ils entendirent l'interphone d'Amun sonner et la voix de la secrétaire déclarer que Royce King venait d'arriver.

-Monsieur King salua l'égyptien.

-Amun. Alors, comment avancent nos affaires ?

-A merveille, monsieur ! J'ai engagé un tueur à gages dont la spécialité est de tuer ses cibles en créant des accidents de voitures.

-Comment allez-vous réussir à tuer Rosalie par un simple accident de voiture sans que notre homme ne se fasse arrêter et qu'on me soupçonne ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, c'est un professionnel, rassura Amun. Cependant, au vu de l'emploi du temps de madame Hale, _l'accident_ aura lieu dans à peine dix minutes dans la quatrième avenue. D'où votre venue, monsieur : Je dois recevoir un appel de Smith justeaprès son travail terminé, vous aurez donc le privilège d'entendre de sa bouche l'annonce de la mort de votre ex-femme.

-Parfait ! rit Royce, je suis impatient de voir Rosalie Hale entre quatre planches ! Surtout que mon procès doit commencer dans moins d'un mois maintenant ! Dommage, elle ne sera plus là pour y assister !

Victoria, à la fin de cette conversation, s'empressa de récupérer son portable afin d'appeler Isabella Swan puisqu'elle possédait son numéro depuis quelques jours car elle avait prévu de la contacter pour les preuves qu'elle avait en sa possession contre Royce. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé son numéro de portable et pas celui de son bureau, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu l'avertir.

-Je vais appeler une ambulance ! s'écria Félix en voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'empêcher l'accident.

Victoria priait en entendant la tonalité de sa ligne téléphonique dans son oreille pour que l'avocate décroche. Elle espérait de tout cœur avoir la chance de tout arrêter, d'empêcher Rosalie Hale de mourir.

Mais elle aussi savait que c'était trop tard, surtout quand elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone d'Amun retentir dans le bureau.

.

.

.

**Je sens que je vais me faire tuer ! héhéhé et oui, je vous avais dis que ce chapitre n'allait pas être rose !**

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Rosalie va mourir ? héhéhé ! Moi je pense que… héhéhé ! Non, non, non, je ne dirais rien ! Faudra attendre mes petits ! Surtout qu'à la base j'avais écris le prochain chapitre avant de me décider à introduire celui-là pour plus de suspens et donc je sais déjà comment tout va se passer et ce, DANS LES MOINDRES DETAILS !^^ Tout ce que je peux vous dévoiler c'est que ****l'accident aura bien lieu**** !**

**Et James, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'on le croirait ! Qu'en pensez-vous maintenant du couple Hunter ?**

**Dans tous les cas, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont contactée pour devenir ma Bêta, j'ai eu un pic de reviews qui m'a fait un peu halluciner alors je vous embrasse tous et vous annonce que j'ai fait mon choix en la personne de *****LENEROL***** (qui écrit « Tout en Symbiose » à ce lien : http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5485581/1/Tout_en_symbiose** enlevez les parenthèses si vous faites un copier/coller du lien ** sur le couple Edward/Bella) qui a déjà commencé à corriger mes chapitres avec une rapidité et une efficacité rivalisant avec SuperMan^^ Merci à toi Ô grand Maître de la grammaire, de la conjugaison et de l'orthographe ! (*Katty s'incline si bas qu'elle se bloque le dos* OUCH !^^) **_**(N/B: Tu vois, à force, avec tes pitreries ! Mais ne change surtout pas ! Reste telle que tu es merveilleuse, sublime et oh combien déjantée ! C'est comme cela que l'on t'aime !) **_

**Bref, je fais des bisous à tout le monde ! Merci de me lire, de me laisser des reviews (à ceux qui en laissent^^), d'aimer ou non ce que j'écris ! Ça me fait super plaisir !**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre,**

**Katty**

.

.


	31. La roue tourne

.

**Chapitre 31 :**

**La roue tourne**

.

***OoO***

Un impact brutal et douloureux.

Un bruit assourdissant.

J'ai mal.

Partout.

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation mais je sais que je ne vais pas bien !

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Mes bras me font atrocement souffrir même si la douleur la plus lancinante se trouve au creux de mon ventre et dans mes jambes.

J'ai mal.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, de plus en plus rapidement, tellement qu'il devient difficile pour moi de respirer.

J'ai peur.

Je manque d'air.

Je suffoque.

J'entends des voix qui hurlent sans pour autant ni distinguer ce qu'elles disent ni leurs propriétaires.

Je ne parviens même pas à me souvenir qui je suis, ce qu'était ma vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette situation ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Mais le pire c'est que je commence à ne plus ressentir la douleur, ni mes membres en eux-mêmes.

Je sens juste mon corps s'engourdir, mon esprit s'embrumer.

Je me sens partir.

Alors je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive :

Je meurs.

Et paradoxalement, je me sens enfin bien.

***OoO***

.

_Cinq jours auparavant (Lundi 23 juin) :_

.

**PdV de Bella :**

L'anniversaire d'Edward s'était incroyablement bien passé. Je fus même émue de le voir si touché. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais célébré le jour où il était venu au monde avant cette année. Il était complètement chamboulé, si heureux, mais j'étais persuadée que c'était la présence de sa famille et de ses proches auprès de lui qui l'émouvait le plus.

Oui, ces sept dernières années de séparation, d'indifférence et de rancœur étaient vraiment derrière eux et ce vingt juin 2008 en était le symbole.

Mais je devais bien avouer que mon moment préféré était son « _je t'aime _» prononcé dans les affres de la passion, lorsqu'il m'avait fait sienne contre ma porte d'entrée, alors qu'il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas me l'annoncer de cette manière. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il aurait aimé prononcer ces deux mots après un dîner aux chandelles, à un moment plutôt _romantique_ mais j'étais reconnaissante que ce ne fut pas le cas. Ça avait été spontané et non réfléchi, tout comme l'Amour en lui-même, qui n'a ni loi ni raison.

Je l'aimais et je le lui avais dit, et je l'avais même fait graver sur sa chevalière.

Il m'aimait et il me l'avait dit, et il me l'avait démontré merveilleusement plusieurs fois plutôt qu'une.

Nous nous aimions et nous nous l'étions montrés d'une magnifique manière.

Notre petite matinée à La Push fut géniale. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas conduit ma moto –celle que Jacob m'avait bricolé quand je l'avais supplié de m'apprendre à en conduire une après que je me sois fracturée le poignet en faisant une chute avec la vieille bécane d'Emmett- et j'avais envie de partager ce petit loisir d'adolescente avec Edward.

Bien évidemment, sa peur me fit bien rire mais malgré ses craintes, Edward écouta attentivement mes instructions et très vite, nous nous baladâmes sur First Beach sous l'œil curieux voire amusé des Quilleutes qui se promenaient sur la plage en cette belle matinée ensoleillée.

En voyant le sourire radieux de mon compagnon, je sus que mon idée lui avait plu. Il avait déjà été ému par la montre et la chevalière que les enfants et moi lui avions offertes mais ce petit tour en moto était un cadeau plus _personnel_, dans le sens où je partageai avec lui un morceau de ma vie sans débourser le moindre dollar.

Arrivés à la villa des Cullen, je remarquai que Charlie n'avait pas changé et avait plutôt gardé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes : Il restait silencieux et observait les moindres gestes de mon compagnon. Heureusement je l'avais prévenu que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, sinon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait réagi calmement : Il aurait sûrement été furieux et j'aurais eu droit à une inutile discussion père/fille sur le sexe, discussion que j'avais déjà eu avec ma mère à mon entrée au collège. Dans tous les cas, Emmett et moi n'avions pas arrêté de lui rabâcher les oreilles sur les différentes qualités d'Edward mais mon père préférait continuer à jouer au petit chef de police en scrutant de loin mon amoureux, n'hésitant pas à questionner Carlisle et Esmé avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié depuis l'achat de leur villa, quelques années plus tôt.

Cependant, je remarquais le petit manège entre mon père et Sue qui n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder à la volée, de se sourire… J'avais même vu Charlie rougir ! Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps ! C'est donc avec un peu de scrupules que j'utilisai le béguin de mon géniteur contre lui en lui disant qu'il ferait bien d'inviter Sue à dîner au restaurant de la ville, avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même et ne lui demande de me faire un peu confiance à propos de mes jugements. Après tout, j'étais avocate ! J'étais quelqu'un de posé, de réfléchi.

Ça parut le faire réfléchir et quand je vis mon père parler gentiment à Edward avant que ce dernier ne me prenne dans ses bras en souriant, je sus que j'avais enfin réussi à briser la glace entre eux. Tout ce que j'espérai maintenant c'était que Sue accepte de sortir avec mon petit papa car il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie surtout en sachant que la mère de Leah était une personne exceptionnelle.

Même si je les avais rencontré la veille, je fis vraiment connaissance avec Carlisle et Esmé durant le barbecue de samedi. C'était des personnes incroyables, remplies de compassion, généreuses, et droites. J'avais beaucoup aimé discuter avec le père d'Edward même si je préférai parler avec Esmé qui me raconta même quelques anecdotes sur ses enfants avant de me remercier de leur avoir ramené Edward. J'avais beau leur dire qu'il était revenu auprès d'eux tout seul, Esmé persista en m'expliquant que je lui avais ouvert les yeux sur ses erreurs.

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais décidai de ne rien dire afin de ne pas la vexer. Après tout, je n'avais rien fait, Edward avait découvert tout seul qu'il avait eu tort à mon sujet et il avait apparemment réglé ses comptes avec sa famille avant même que je ne lui dise le fond de ma pensée sur ce point là.

Bref, le lundi revint et avec lui son lot de nouvelles plus ou moins bonnes.

En effet, je reçus enfin une lettre du tribunal qui nous délivrait une date pour le procès de Rosalie et même si j'étais persuadée de remporter l'affaire, je savais que ça allait être dur pour mon amie de témoigner devant son ex-mari après tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Je savais que Rose était d'une force incroyable pour être restée auprès de lui aussi longtemps, d'avoir tout enduré sans rien dire, de récolter des preuves de ses innombrables violences conjugales, mais j'avais peur qu'elle craque, qu'elle ne supporte plus la pression. Heureusement que mon frère vivait avec elle et qu'il la soutenait jour après jour, sinon je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps.

Bien évidemment, je fis part de la nouvelle à mes collègues lors de la réunion hebdomadaire et Edward et moi commençâmes à nous organiser afin que je sois prête pour le procès puisque ça allait être la première audience importante de ma carrière.

Edward était vraiment un excellent professeur en plus d'avoir de bons conseils à partager. Chaque point était traité avec minutie, sérieux et jamais nous ne relâchions notre attention tant que nous n'avions pas fini notre travail de la journée. J'aimais ces moments où je constatai qu'Edward et moi étions vraiment complémentaires que ce soit au niveau de notre relation qu'au niveau de notre travail. Nous arrivions à tout concilier afin de ne pas mélanger notre carrière et notre relation. Je n'arrivais même plus à vouloir me séparer de lui. Je désirais rester collée à lui, ne jamais avoir à m'éloigner de lui. Je devenais accro à sa personne et à ce moment précis, je n'avais pas peur.

Malheureusement, je réussissais à me persuader de nous séparer en fin de journée afin de récupérer mon fils à l'école après avoir embrassé William comme il se doit et demandé à Rosalie de venir dîner à la maison avec Emmett. Apparemment ça tombait bien car mon frère voulait s'entretenir avec moi.

Cependant, Lucas était un peu grognon ce soir là à cause d'une petite migraine, mais j'avais ma petite solution miracle : Du paracétamol, une bonne soupe de légumes variés avant que je ne le fasse coucher dans son lit avec un bon gant de toilette encore humide d'eau froide posé sur son front tandis que je lui chantais une petite comptine.

-Dis maman, souffla mon fils les yeux fermés.

-Oui mon chéri ? souris-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Tu t'occuperas toujours de moi comme ça ?

-Bien sûr !

-Même quand on vivra avec Edward et William ?

-Encore plus que maintenant !

-Et même quand je serais marié ?

-Ça, faudra voir avec ta femme ! m'amusai-je.

-Ben moi quand je serais malade, je viendrais te voir, _toi _! Pas ma femme ! Parce que j'adore quand tu t'occupes de moi !

-Je t'aime Lucas et ce, pour toujours ! Rien ne changera ça !

-Je t'aime aussi maman !

J'éteignis la lumière de sa table de chevet avant de le quitter et rejoindre mon frère et Rosalie qui m'attendaient dans le salon, assis confortablement l'un contre l'autre sur mon canapé. Ces deux là avaient toujours été tactiles, mais les regards qu'ils se lançaient laissaient à penser qu'ils allaient bientôt se mettre en couple, ce que j'espérai profondément.

-Le morveux va mieux ? questionna Emmett, soucieux.

-Il ira mieux demain je pense, répondis-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Mais bon, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'un mal de tête.

La cafetière italienne siffla, m'avertissant que le café que j'avais lancé avant de coucher mon fils était prêt, alors j'allai dans ma cuisine afin de verser ce breuvage chaud dans trois tasses et d'en donner une à chacun de mes convives, gardant la troisième dans mes mains afin de profiter de sa chaleur.

-Je suis contente de vous voir ce soir, débutai-je après avoir bu une gorgée de café. J'ai des nouvelles concernant le procès contre Royce et je ne voulais pas vous annoncer cela dans mon bureau, de manière professionnelle.

Emmett se rapprocha de Rosalie avant de poser son bras sur son épaule afin de la serrer tendrement contre lui, pour la rassurer :

-Une date a été arrêtée par le tribunal, continuai-je en regardant Rosalie droit dans les yeux, compatissante. Le procès aura lieu dans un mois, soit le jeudi vingt-quatre juillet à dix heures. Par contre, vu les charges qui pèsent sur King, le procès s'étalera sûrement sur plusieurs jours, voire semaines. Edward et moi travaillons chaque point de ton dossier et il est parfait donc aucun souci à ce niveau-là.

Rose attrapa une des mains d'Emmett qu'elle serra fortement tout en fermant ses yeux afin de ne pas nous montrer les larmes qui les remplissaient. Je savais qu'elle allait être bouleversée mais la voir dans cet état me toucha plus que je ne le pensais. Elle qui avait été si forte pour m'aider durant la grossesse, qui avait enduré son mariage avec Royce, craquait enfin. Elle avait refoulé tellement de sentiments en elle que je fus encore une fois surprise qu'elle n'ait pas éclaté plus tôt.

Je me levai et m'approchai de la belle blonde, après avoir posé ma tasse sur la table basse, avant de la prendre dans mes bras où elle éclata en sanglots. Je la rejoignis très rapidement et même si Emmett n'aimait pas les instants de tristesse, il ne s'éloigna pas, bien au contraire, préférant nous coller toutes deux contre sa carrure rassurante de grizzly.

-On est là, Rose, dis-je. On sera toujours là pour toi, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets !

-J'ai peur, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas le voir, l'affronter, mais je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse si je souhaite qu'il arrête de me faire du mal. Je veux être tranquille, vivre ma vie comme j'aurais dû la vivre sans lui ! Je veux qu'il aille pourrir en prison, qu'il subisse tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver !

-Hey, appela Emmett en prenant en coupe le visage de sa meilleure amie de ses grandes mains. Tu es la personne la plus déterminée et courageuse que je connaisse ! Je sais que tu vas y arriver !

-Mais….

-Non Rosalie, coupa mon frère. Qui a castré le pauvre Liam _(N /B : Est-ce le salopard qui a fait du mal à Victoria ? N/A : Et oui ! Il ne faut pas oublier que beaucoup de personnages se sont côtoyés à la Fac tout comme Emmett connaissait Royce et sa bande par Rosalie, qu'Edward y avait rencontré, entre autres, Félix McDonalds, lui-même le frère de Victoria et femme de James ! Je sais, ça peut être déroutant à suivre mais c'est le but de cette histoire^^) _parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te peloter ? Qui a balancé des œufs pourris et du papier toilette sur la façade du QG des Gamma Bêta parce qu'ils avaient osé t'insulter ? Qui Rosalie ? Toi ! Rien que toi parce que tu n'as jamais voulu que je t'aide ! Tu as toujours su remonter tes manches afin de t'affirmer et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas baisser les bras ! Surtout en sachant que pour une fois je serais là pour te soutenir, pour casser la gueule au premier crétin qui dira quelque chose de travers !

-On sera tous là, Rose, appuyai-je en lui caressant la joue.

-Je… Tu… Vous…. Balbutia-t-elle, gênée. Merci… Merci à vous deux. Vous êtes ma vraie famille.

-On t'aime Rose, c'est normal que l'on soit là pour toi, répliqua Emmett en posant chastement ses lèvres sur son front. Toujours !

Nous partageâmes une étreinte à trois avant que nous ne reprenions nos places initiales, nos cafés oubliés. Nous décidâmes ensuite de regarder un film, _« __La famille indienne__ »_ de Yash Johar's*, enfin Rosalie et moi puisqu'Emmett n'aimait plus le voir parce que nous n'arrêtions pas de chanter et essayions de danser toutes les chorégraphies tout au long de ce film hindou que j'adorai vraiment visionner quand j'avais plusieurs heures à tuer. Il nous remonta le moral et même si nous versions encore quelques larmes, ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse, c'était une sorte de soulagement : Chaque histoire, aussi dure peut-elle être, a un dénouement heureux si nous faisons tout pour l'avoir.

-Au fait Bells, s'écria mon frère à la fin du film après s'être étiré. Samedi, après le spectacle de fin d'année des enfants, je dois partir à Dallas pour deux semaines puisque nous avons un match contre eux le dernier jour de mon séjour au Texas.

-Lucas et moi te soutiendront devant notre télévision ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

-Merci, sœurette !

-Tu l'accompagnes, Rosalie ?

-Jusqu'à l'aéroport comme ça je ramènerais la Jeep à la maison, ça nous évitera de payer le parking de l'aéroport le temps de son séjour dans la ville des Cow Boys, acquiesça-t-elle en me souriant. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous allons rentrer, il est tard.

-Ou trop tôt, rajouta Emmett, malicieux. Dans tous les cas, on se voit samedi.

***OoO***

.

La semaine avait défilé à une vitesse monstre.

Lucas et William n'avaient pas arrêté de chanter encore et encore les paroles qui accompagnaient le morceau de piano que leurs parents avaient créé et modifié pour le spectacle de l'école de cet après-midi. Tellement que Bella commençait à en avoir marre et souhaita que tout se termine le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle puisse ne plus entendre cette chanson tandis qu'Edward réprimait ses rires afin de ne pas vexer sa compagne.

Mais les enfants ne prêtèrent pas attention à leurs parents, trop enthousiastes à l'idée de montrer à tout le monde la petite famille qu'ils formaient à eux quatre, surtout William qui d'habitude n'était accompagné que de Carmen à ce genre d'évènements. Il avait hâte de reprendre sa revanche sur son passé, de montrer à tous que lui aussi avait une famille.

Bien évidemment, quand ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait énormément de monde –ce qui était normal vu la taille de l'école- et que la majorité les fixèrent avec une curiosité plus ou moins déplacée. Bella était un peu mal à l'aise mais les sourires des garçons et le soutien d'Edward qui la serra contre lui, lui donnèrent le courage nécessaire pour relever la tête et affronter ces vipères qui avaient sûrement leurs propres idées concernant son histoire avec James Hunter.

-YOUHOU ! BELLA ! EDWARD ! PAR ICI ! cria Alice en gesticulant des bras afin d'attirer leur attention –et celle de toute la grande salle des fêtes.

La jeune femme devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et essaya de cacher son visage dans ses mains mais Edward l'en empêcha en les attrapant des siennes avant de l'embrasser chastement :

-On ne la changera pas, lui souffla-t-il amusé, alors essaie de t'y habituer.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maugréa-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine faussement boudeuse.

-Je t'aime, rit Edward complètement charmé par son attitude enfantine avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Allez viens, finit-il en la tirant jusqu'à sa sœur et Jasper.

En s'approchant, ils purent constater la présence de monsieur et madame Cullen, Le chef Swan, Carmen et leurs amis du restaurant « _Uley's and Black's _», ce qui fit plaisir à Lucas et William surtout lorsqu'ils virent la caméra que tenait Esmé dans ses mains afin d'immortaliser leur spectacle. Il ne manquait qu'Emmett et Rosalie qui arrivèrent peu de temps après avant que la sulfureuse blonde n'aille dans les coulisses afin de préparer l'entrée de sa classe de maternelle.

Très vite, on voyait des petites filles habillées en fleurs et des garçons en abeilles danser sur scène tandis que Rose les supervisait, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Elle aimait tellement les enfants qu'elle espérait vraiment avoir un jour la chance de voir les siens faire ce spectacle. Elle s'imaginait très bien avec Emmett les soutenir du public, les mitrailler de photos, les filmer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle savait très bien qu'avec Royce elle serait venue toute seule, qu'il se serait moqué complètement de leurs gamins puisqu'il n'en voulait que pour lapréservation de la lignée -comme lui qui avait reprit les rênes des affaires de son père à son décès- voire pour faire croire à leur entourage qu'ils auraient été une famille unie et heureuse, ce qui n'aurait pas été du tout le cas. Et même si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer sa joie quant au fait que Royce n'aurait aucun lien avec ses futurs bébés car elle en aurait, foi de Rosale Liliane Hale !

Des applaudissements fusèrent, tandis que Rosalie entendait très clairement et principalement les voix d'Emmett et Bella l'acclamer. Elle sourit au public avant d'accompagner sa classe dans les coulisses.

Lucas et William, quant à eux, commençaient à vraiment s'impatienter. Mais ce fut pire quand leur tour arriva et même si Edward et Bella essayèrent de les calmer, ils ressentirent tout deux le stress les gagner tandis qu'Esmé regardait le couple et leurs enfants s'avancer vers la scène, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que notre famille soit enfin complète, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

-Je prends beaucoup de photos pour te le prouver, s'amusa Carlisle avant d'applaudir vivement en voyant Bella, son fils et ses petits-enfants monter sur scène. On a une famille incroyable ! souffla-t-il, ému face au spectacle qu'offrait les deux adultes et leurs enfants.

Charlie, même s'il ne dit rien, n'en pensait pas moins. Jamais auparavant sa fille ne lui avait semblé aussi heureuse que maintenant, aux côtés de cet _Edmund_. Et ça lui fit chaud au cœur, tout en calmant ses inquiétudes qu'il avait à l'encontre de Bella depuis son viol, car elle n'était plus vraiment seule malgré la présence de sa famille dans sa vie depuis des années. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait tout partager, quelqu'un qui serait tout le temps présent pour soi. Ne plus avoir Renée dans sa vie l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Il s'était encore plus renfermer sur lui-même. Mais en voyant sa petite fille heureuse, il se dit qu'il devait tourner la page sur son propre passé et essayer de se rapprocher de Sue Clearwater avec qui il aimait passer son temps depuis qu'elle était retournée vivre à La Push, quelques semaines auparavant.

Edward et Bella finirent leurs quatre mains tandis que Lucas et William chantèrent les dernières paroles de leur chanson, heureux.

Bien évidemment, leur famille et leurs amis les acclamèrent très vivement, faisant rougir la fille de Charlie et agrandir les sourires des enfants, sous le regard amusé d'Edward qui enlaça sa belle tout en félicitant ses garçons. Ils saluèrent tous les quatre le public, main dans la main telle une famille unie, avant de rejoindre leur place dans la foule.

-Pépé ! Pépé ! Pépé ! s'exclama Lucas en sautant sur les genoux du chef Swan. Alors ? T'as vu ? Je chante trop bien, hein ?

-Je suis fier de toi, mon petit bonhomme ! Tu as vraiment très bien chanté ! Et William aussi ! s'écria gaiement Charlie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis que William se faisait complimenter par ses grands-parents.

-Alors William, interrogea Alice en déposant un bisou sur son front, tu n'as trop eu peur du public ?

-Oh, non ! J'ai adoré car tout le monde a vu que j'avais une vraie famille !

-En tout cas, répliqua Jasper en souriant, vous étiez tous incroyables !

-Merci tonton Jazz ! s'écrièrent les enfants en cœur.

Ils étaient tous tellement accaparés par les discussions que personne ne vit le grand blond aux yeux azur se diriger vers eux, un petit sourire tordu aux lèvres :

-Salut cousine ! salua-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Rosalie qui se retourna vivement vers lui, surprise.

-Alec ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas rayé ma voiture ! dit-elle faussement mauvaise.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est comme neuve ! Bella, sourit-il en la voyant, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Très bien Alec et toi ?

- A merveille ! Je dois partir avec Renata dans le Wisconsin alors je suis passé te rendre ta voiture, s'expliqua-t-il à l'attention de la belle blonde.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me la rendre un autre jour ? questionna-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Tu me connais, j'aime trop te faire chier pour t'arranger ! En plus, je ne peux pas faire autrement car on m'attend dehors et je n'ai pas le temps de passer chez toi, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville et je dois être à l'aéroport dans vingt minutes.

-Et je fais comment moi ? Je dois aussi me rendre à l'aéroport avec Emmett ! s'insurgea-t-elle. T'es vraiment chiant de tout le temps avertir à la dernière minute ! J'ai déjà été assez sympa de te prêter ma superbe M3 sans trop rechigner et ce, pour plusieurs jours, mais là, tu abuses !

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'adore !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, interrompit Bella en voyant son amie devenir rouge de colère. Je me charge de ramener ta voiture. Edward me récupèrera juste après !

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? soupira Rosalie de soulagement.

-Pas le moins du monde ! dit-elle sincèrement.

-Merci Bella !

Alec donna donc les clés de voiture à la jeune avocate avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir puis il fit de même avec sa cousine et quitta la salle des fêtes, ravi que tout ce soit arrangé sans trop de problèmes vu qu'il s'était occupé de tout pour conclure avec Renata qui l'attendait dans son propre véhicule.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward rumina en silence. Il savait qui était Alec pour Bella. C'était son ex compagnon et même si apparemment ça n'avait pas duré longtemps entre eux, il n'appréciait pas le comportement du jeune homme à l'égard de _sa_ petite-amie. Il semblait trop proche d'elle malgré tout et il n'aimait pas ça. Cependant, il essaya de se calmer afin de ne pas montrer à sa compagne qu'il était jaloux, mais ce fut peine perdu puisque Bella remarqua de suite son attitude renfrognée.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur sa joue rugueuse et lui prendre la main afin d'en caresser la paume de son pouce pour le détendre.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré par ces simples mais Ô combien symboliques paroles.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on fasse un petit détour ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Non, il n'y a pas de soucis surtout que les enfants rentrent avec mes parents puisqu'on avait prévu de tous passer la fin d'après-midi et la soirée chez eux, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

Les derniers spectacles prirent fin et c'est avec un énorme sourire que tous prirent la route du parking. Emmett embrassa tout le monde après avoir fait promettre à chaque adulte et aux deux enfants de regarder son match de baseball à la télévision avant qu'il ne prenne la direction de l'aéroport en compagnie d'une Rosalie toute souriante tandis que sa sœur prit le volant de la M3 de cette dernière après avoir serrer contre elle Lucas et William.

Edward se rendait distraitement chez Emmett avec sa Volvo, à quelques voitures derrière Bella, quand il dut freiner de toute urgence à la vue d'un bouchon qui se formait assez rapidement devant lui. Il remarqua au loin un accident de la route impressionnant, plusieurs véhicules étaient apparemment impliqués, avant de remarquer une fourgonnette blanche rouler à toute allure dans l'autre sens.

Mais il s'en moqua. Lui ce qu'il lui importait c'était Bella. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'était pas prise dans le carambolage, toutefois, quand il sortit de sa voiture pour voir l'étendue des dégâts tout en récupérant son téléphone portable pour essayer de joindre sa belle, il se figea sur place par la vision qui se présentait sous ses yeux :

La BMW rouge de Rosalie était la première voiture de la file de l'accident et était en piteux état : Un assez gros véhicule lui était apparemment rentré dedans par l'avant –il n'y avait aucune trace de la voiture en question- tandis qu'une Mercedes était encastrée à son arrière, n'ayant apparemment pas eu le temps de freiner pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans -ce qui était aussi le cas des autres voitures impliquées dans l'accident.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, abasourdi. BELLA ! hurla-t-il en commençant à courir vers la voiture. APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ! VITE ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'à peine une minute plus tard on entendit la sirène d'une ambulance retentir. Cependant, ce ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de voir sa belle, inconsciente et ensanglantée coincée par l'air bag du véhicule.

-Réveille-toi Bella, sanglota-t-il ne sachant quoi faire. Bon Dieu mais pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté mon père et suivi des études de médecine ?

Bella resta inconsciente, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, faisant augmenter la peur d'Edward qui la regardait sans bouger, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Poussez-vous et laissez mes collègues s'occuper de la jeune femme ! s'écria un des ambulanciers.

Edward s'écarta mais ne put détourner son regard de la jeune femme qui fut sortie de la BMW avant de recevoir les premiers soins.

-Vous la connaissez ? interrogea l'homme qui lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-C'est ma compagne, répondit-il difficilement. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan et a vingt-quatre ans… Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir !

-On n'en sait rien pour le moment, cependant, pouvez-vous me dire si elle a des antécédents médicaux ?

-Rien à part diverses fractures ou entorses.

-On la perd ! s'écria vivement un médecin qui s'occupait d'elle. Vite, apportez le défibrillateur !

-Non ! s'exclama Edward avant d'être retenu par l'ambulancier quand il entendit le bip continu de l'appareil médical signalant l'arrêt du cœur de la jeune femme. Bella ! BELLA !

.

.

.

**BAM ! Et non, ce n'est pas Rosalie qui a eu l'accident, mais Bella ! Déçus ? Niark, niark, niark ! Va-t-elle mourir ? Tomber dans le coma sans jamais se réveiller ou dans quelques années ? Devenir handicapée ? Mwahahahaha je suis cruelle car vous ne saurez rien avant le prochain chapitre !**

**Dans tous les cas, je suis moyennement ravie de ce chapitre, je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais pour cela il aurait fallu vous faire patienter plus longtemps… Enfin…**

**Pour le film « **_**La famille indienne »**_** je le conseille vraiment à ceux qui veulent découvrir la culture indienne (d'Inde et pas celle des **_**Amérindiens**_** : Indiens d'Amérique) car il est vraiment magnifique ! Les chansons, les chorégraphies, les costumes, les décors, l'histoire en elle-même… Bref, un vrai régal !**

**Merci à ma Bêta Lenerol de me corriger alors qu'elle doit encore être en vacances à Malte (LA CHANCE !!!) !**

**Bisous à tous et merci de me lire, de me laisser des reviews (à ceux qui en laissent^^) ! Ça me fait super plaisir !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	32. Attente

.

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Attente**

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

J'étais en état de choc.

Incapable de bouger, de réagir, de faire autre chose que laisser mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

Le cœur de Bella venait de s'arrêter de battre devant mes yeux.

J'avais beau hurler son prénom, la supplier de me revenir, mes oreilles n'entendaient que ce bip continu du défibrillateur qui m'annonçait qu'elle me quittait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul après le peu de choses que nous avions vécu en trois mois, si ?

Non, je le refusais ! Pas maintenant !

Je voulais qu'elle me revienne, que l'on continue à s'aimer, que l'on approfondisse nos liens ! Dieu, je voulais vivre avec elle et Lucas ! Que l'on forme une vraie famille tous les quatre ! Je voulais qu'elle porte mon nom, mes futurs enfants ! Je voulais vieillir puis mourir à ses côtés !

Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser !

Et les enfants ? Ils allaient être effondrés par son décès ! Comment allais-je m'occuper d'eux alors que je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même ?

J'avais beau me débattre pour échapper à l'étau de l'homme qui m'empêchait de me rapprocher de ma Bella, d'autres bras vinrent l'aider, me clouant sur place. Je voulais la toucher, la secouer, l'embrasser, tout faire pour ne plus penser à ce cœur qui ne battait plus.

Et ce bip continuel qui retentissait encore et encore, me rendant plus accablé au fil des secondes que je ne l'étais déjà.

Tout avait été si parfait entre Bella et moi depuis que nous nous étions réconciliés ! Trois mois que je la connaissais, que deux semaines à la montrer mienne aux yeux de tous…

Pourquoi elle ?

A croire qu'elle était réellement un aimant à dangers ! Je ne l'avais pourtant pas cru quand elle me l'avait avoué -pensant qu'elle plaisantait, qu'elle extrapolait ses maladresses-, et pourtant ! Elle m'avait raconté qu'une semaine après son arrivée à Forks elle avait failli se faire renverser par un van mais qu'Emmett l'avait poussée juste à temps en dehors de sa trajectoire. Sans parler de ses diverses chutes, entorses ou plâtres ou pire : Son viol, sa grossesse non désirée. Tout lui était tombé dessus et même si depuis plusieurs mois elle n'avait eu aucun incident, il avait fallu que ce premier accident, _ce_ _carambolage_ lui soit fatal !

-Bella, sanglotai-je piteusement.

Je la suppliai de me revenir tandis que l'envie de la serrer contre moi me rongeait les entrailles, mais je fus de nouveau submergé par toutes mes émotions qui me figeaient au sol. La voir inconsciente, si ensanglantée, si _blanche_ me terrifiait.

Quand Tanya avait quitté ma vie et celle de William, je m'étais effondré car mon environnement avait été totalement détruit par son départ, me laissant sans savoir comment réagir, me comporter.

Mais là, perdre Bella serait pire que tout car je perdrais une partie de moi-même si elle venait à me quitter : Mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme, mes rêves et mes espoirs seraient complètement brisés. Je perdrais tous les supports qui me maintenaient en dehors de l'eau, je sombrerais. Je ne vivrais que pour m'occuper au mieux de William, sans pour autant être heureux moi-même.

Je ne pourrais plus être heureux sans elle, je le savais.

-C'est fini, dit l'ambulancier qui se chargeait de Bella. Heure du décès…

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !

-**BELLA** ! hurlai-je. **BELLA ! REVIENS ! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI ! BELLA !** Bella…

J'avais si mal ! Mon cœur semblait s'émietter de l'intérieur, me faisant souffrir de mille maux. Pourquoi me l'enlevait-on ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

J'avais envie de frapper quelque chose, de détruire de mes propres mains n'importe quoi tant que j'arrivais à exprimer physiquement ma douleur intérieure. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter sa mort, à ne plus voir son sourire, ses rougissements, à la voir, _elle_, tout simplement.

Pourquoi _elle_ ?

-Le cœur de la victime repart ! s'exclama un médecin ! Vite, il faut la stabiliser pour qu'on puisse la transporter à l'hôpital au plus vite !

_Quoi ?_

Je relevais la tête vers Bella qui était toujours inconsciente mais qui avait désormais un masque à oxygène manuel sur la bouche. Je voyais sa poitrine bouger au rythme de sa respiration ainsi que la machine qui mesurait les battements de son cœur émettre des _bips_ de manière plutôt régulière, signe qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

J'étais tellement soulagé !

Elle ne m'avait pas quitté et je n'arrivais pas à m'en rendre vraiment compte même si mes lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire malgré mes larmes. Je pleurais en même temps que je riais, laissant la pression -que je retenais depuis l'accident- redescendre. J'avais l'impression de devenir comme ma sœur : Hystérique ! En proie à mes émotions qui jaillissaient en dehors de mon corps. Je n'arrivais même pas à me calmer sans parler du fait que je ne comprenais pas un seul mot de ce que l'ambulancier qui s'occupait de moi disait.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que je me retrouvais à l'hôpital –sans savoir comment tellement j'étais perdu dans mes pensées sur Bella qui était vivante- et qu'on m'auscultait.

Je n'entendais qu'un mot sur trois des gens qui m'entouraient mais parvins machinalement à décrocher mon potable quand je l'entendis sonner :

-Oui ? dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Edward ? questionna mon père. Vous êtes où ? Je sais ce que ça fait d'être jeune, amoureux et d'essayer de trouver un peu de temps seul avec sa chérie pour se retrouver un peu mais là ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on vous attend ! Les enfants réclament leurs parents ! finit-il d'un ton amusé.

Entendre Carlisle parler de manière si désinvolte, si heureuse me serra le cœur car même si Bella était vivante, elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire et était en ce moment même au bloc pour une chirurgie de plusieurs heures. Elle n'était pas encore hors de danger et savoir que je pouvais encore la perdre me fit encore plus paniquer.

-Je suis à l'hôpital, papa, sanglotai-je.

-A l'hôpital ? s'inquiéta-t-il rapidement. Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu vas bien ? Et Bella ?

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était comme si je les refusais, en quelque sorte, comme si en les prononçantleur poids n'en serait que plus grand, la peur plus profonde et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Le médecin qui m'auscultait me demanda s'il pouvait parler avec mon père, étant l'un de ses proches collègues, il le connaissait très bien. Les seuls mots que j'entendais de sa bouche étaient _« sous le choc », « n'a rien de grave », « accident de la route », « opération importante », « possibilités de dommages importants »_…

Je me bouchai les oreilles de mes mains, ne voulant rien entendre sur la santé de Bella tant qu'elle ne serait pas sortie du bloc opératoire. Je ne voulais pas entendre les risques qu'elle courait en ce moment même ni me donner de faux espoirs.

Je voulais juste la voir.

Mais je savais qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu pour ça. Plusieurs longues -voire interminables- heures de torture où j'essaierai de calmer la panique qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi même si je m'accrochais aux battements du cœur de Bella que j'avais entendu repartir après son arrêt cardiaque.

Tout ce que j'espérai, c'est qu'elle s'en sorte avec le moins de séquelles possible.

Je me retrouvais à patienter dans une salle d'attente quelconque, une insignifiante ordonnance dans les mains, à attendre impatiemment qu'on me donne des nouvelles de ma compagne. Je n'allais pas quitter ma chaise tant qu'on ne m'aurait pas donné de ses nouvelles, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quitté le bloc.

Je refusai de la quitter, de m'éloigner d'elle.

Bella avait besoin de moi et à défaut de lui tenir la main et la rassurer pendant ses opérations chirurgicales, j'attendais non loin d'elle.

-Edward ! s'écria Alice avant de me sauter dans les bras en pleurant.

Je croisai les regards secoués et tristes de mon père et Charlie qui s'arrêtèrent devant nous pour nous dire qu'ils allaient demander des informations aux infirmières, tandis que Jasper me regardait compatissant, ce qui me rendit encore plus conscient de l'état de Bella. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues tandis que le poids de mes émotions me fit m'accrocher à ma sœur comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Bella était loin d'être sortie d'affaire et je ne m'en rendais _vraiment _compte que maintenant.

J'étais tellement focalisé sur les battements de son cœur que j'avais entendu, sur le fait qu'elle était vivante _avant_ qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, que j'avais mis de côté qu'elle était encore en train de se battre pour vivre, qu'elle pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre sans même que je ne le sache.

-Edward ? s'inquiéta Alice en me sentant trembler de tous mes membres tandis que je faisais une crise d'angoisse.

-Calme-toi Edward, souffla Jasper en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Inspire et expire lentement. Tant que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Bella, il faut que tu gardes espoir ! De plus, le fait qu'elle soit encore au bloc est plutôt bon signe, tu ne penses pas ?

-Et… Et si elle me quittait ? dis-je piteusement. Que vais-je devenir ? Et les enfants ? Comment leur annoncer que leur mère a rejoint les étoiles ? Je ne pourrais pas leur dire _ça _! Pas sans craquer ! Et comment vais-je pouvoir m'occuper d'eux si je la perdais ? Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure…

Alice me berçait comme Esmé le ferait et ça m'aurait détendu si elle n'avait pas pleuré en même temps qu'elle essayait de me réconforter tandis que Jasper essayait de me calmer par ses propos plutôt cohérents de la situation.

-Qui s'occupe des garçons ? demandai-je quand je fus un peu plus calme.

-Esmé et Sue veillent sur eux, répondit ma sœur. Vaut mieux éviter de les emmener à l'hôpital tant qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de Bella. On a même essayé de joindre Emmett, mais son avion avait déjà décollé et Rosalie ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Je hochai de la tête avant de replonger dans mes pensées.

Je voulais savoir comment allait Bella, si elle allait bien, si elle s'en était sortie, si oui avec quelles séquelles –tout en espérant qu'il n'y en ait aucune. Puis mon père et Charlie revinrent auprès de nous, plutôt sereinement :

-Bella est encore au bloc opératoire, annonça Carlisle. Mais les médecins sont plutôt optimistes quand à l'issue de l'intervention.

-Ils savent comment l'accident a eu lieu ? interrogea Jasper en regardant le père de Bella.

Charlie soupira avant de passer ses mains sur son visage, las :

-Apparemment, une fourgonnette a dépassé les limitations de vitesse en grillant un feu et, pour éviter une voiture qui venait de sa droite, il aurait braqué dans l'autre sens, percutant ainsi le véhicule de Bella. Elle serait morte sur le coup si elle ne s'était pas penchée vers le siège passager afin de récupérer son portable qui sonnait.

-Comment vous savez ça avec autant de précisions ? demanda Alice, incrédule.

Le Chef Swan émit un petit rire :

-Tout simplement parce que le corps de Bella était penché vers la droite quand les ambulanciers l'ont sortie de la voiture, que l'air bag du volant ne couvrait pas son visage, ou très peu et que ma fille tenait encore dans la main son téléphone qui affichait un appel manqué à l'heure de l'accident. Après, il suffit de faire les raccords et de tirer les conclusions.

-Impressionnant, souffla ma sœur. Donc c'est en enfreignant les règles que Bella a eu la vie sauve ?

Charlie acquiesça, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Les policiers ont arrêté le propriétaire de la fourgonnette ? lançai-je, mauvais.

-Non, il a pris la fuite et les témoins de la scène ont été accaparés par l'accident et n'ont donc pas fait attention au fautif qui s'enfuyait.

Je serrais les poings, me retenant de les frapper contre un mur, mais je sentais la rage m'envahir. C'était à cause de cet inconscient que Bella était à l'hôpital ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour l'avoir en face de moi et le réduire en bouillie !

-Calme-toi, fils, dit doucement mon père.

-Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ?! m'emportai-je. Bella est en train de lutter pour vivre et toi tu veux que je me calme ? Si je retrouve ce putain de fils de pute…

-Tu ne feras rien d'autre que te calmer, coupa durement Carlisle. Bella aura sûrement besoin de ton soutien, soutien que tu ne pourras donner si tu te retrouves derrière les barreaux ! Bon sang, Edward ! rajouta-t-il en me voyant prêt à répliquer, tu es un excellent avocat ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu risques à vouloir faire justice toi-même ! Et tu as pensé à William et Lucas ? Ce n'est pas déjà _assez_ dur pour eux de savoir que Bella est à l'hôpital ? Reprends-toi ! Ne te laisse pas abattre à chaque fois qu'il y a un obstacle !

Ces derniers mots étaient vraiment durs car je savais ce qu'il entendait en me les disant : Il me renvoyait sept ans en arrière quand je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même après le départ de Tanya, quand j'avais abandonné toute ma famille -mon fils en premier- quand j'avais fait la plus énorme bêtise de ma vie en ne me battant pas pour passer au-dessus des obstacles.

Je ne devais pas me laisser aller, surtout que tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu.

J'hochai la tête, un regard déterminé rivé sur mon père tandis que Charlie me regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Je vais nous chercher des cafés, souffla Alice en se levant.

Jasper l'accompagna tandis que mon père et celui de Bella s'assirent à mes côtés, silencieux mais pas moins tristes que je ne l'étais.

-Désolé de m'être emporté, papa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fils, sourit Carlisle. Je comprends complètement ta peine et ta réaction, quoique ce soit un peu impulsif et exagéré, mais néanmoins justifié.

-Tu ne vas pas assister à l'opération de Bella ? interrogeai-je, curieux.

-Je dois attendre que son état soit un peu plus stable mais surtout qu'un des chirurgiens ait besoin d'être remplacé pour ça, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux décemment pas interrompre une opération tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de ma belle-fille.

-Belle-fille, hein ? m'amusai-je, tristement.

-Ta mère et moi nous étonnons encore de voir que tu n'as toujours pas fait ta demande ! ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Je me tendis en voyant Charlie en faire de même tout en pâlissant à vue d'œil à l'entente des mots de mon père.

-Même si j'en ai très envie, on ne se connait que depuis trois mois, soulignai-je doucement. Et puis, continuai-je en me tournant vers le père de Bella, avant de soumettre mon vœu, je vous demanderais votre bénédiction.

-Ouais, il y a intérêt ! baragouina-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mon père me sourit, fier, avant que ma sœur et son mari ne nous apportent nos boissons chaudes.

Puis nous patientâmes de nouveau en silence.

Rosalie arriva en pleurs et avant qu'Alice ne la prenne dans ses bras elle lui demanda ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Moi, je me contentais de ne pas écouter la conversation, ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler de l'accident.

Plusieurs fois mon père appela ma mère pour donner de nos nouvelles et à chaque fois Carlisle nous rapportait que les enfants avaient de plus en plus du mal à rester en place, voulant tout deux voir Bella. Heureusement qu'Esmé et Sue étaient patientes et faisaient tout pour les distraire.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs heures, nous ne savions toujours pas comment allait ma compagne et le stress recommençait à m'envahir malgré les paroles rassurantes de mon père. Charlie était dans le même état que moi, gardant le silence, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui de ses yeux vagues. Alice, sachant que je ne bougerais de ma chaise que pour entendre les médecins parler de l'état de Bella, alla nous chercher des sandwichs que nous avalâmes sans un mot.

Puis, vers vingt-deux heures, soit après plus de cinq heures d'intervention chirurgicale, un médecin épuisé arriva vers nous :

-Isabelle Swan ?

Je me relevais vivement, droit comme un piquet, avant de m'approcher de l'homme en passant plusieurs fois ma main dans mes cheveux déjà désordonnés, suivi de près par mes proches :

-Elle va bien ? demandai-je de suite.

-Elle est enfin sortie d'affaire, sourit tristement le médecin.

-Mais ? insista Charlie en voyant la mine de mon père qui avait facilement déchiffré les pensées de son confrère en regardant intensément son visage et au ton de ses paroles.

-Mais nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel pour plusieurs jours car son cœur est trop fragile pour supporter les blessures de son corps ainsi que le stress d'un réveil et de la douleur due à ses diverses fractures.

-Qu'a-t-elle précisément ? interrogea mon père.

-Une commotion cérébrale de type moyen que nous surveillons attentivement ainsi que plusieurs fractures à son bras gauche, son bassin et ses deux jambes, mais rien de trop grave ne pouvant être bien soigné par des broches métalliques. Elle remarchera facilement si elle suit une bonne rééducation après qu'on lui aura enlevé ses plâtres.

Je soupirai avant de sourire, relâchant la tension qui me tenaillait. Bella était vivante et malgré ses blessures, elle n'aurait aucun problème à reprendre le court de sa vie quand elle sera guérie.

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le médecin me faisant froncer les sourcils, nous avons dû stopper une hémorragie interne au niveau de son bas-ventre qui nous a obligé à pratiquer l'ablation d'un de ses ovaires, l'autre a également été abîmé par l'accident. De ce fait, nous ne pensons pas qu'Isabella puisse avoir des enfants un jour, les chances sont trop minimes.

Je regardai le médecin, sans le voir, ne prêtant pas attention aux larmes de Rosalie et d'Alice que Jasper essayait de consoler.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas Bella ! Pas elle ! N'avait-elle pas assez souffert pour qu'on la prive d'avoir d'autres enfants ? Jamais nous n'aurions de mélange de nos deux êtres, jamais Bella ne porterait mes enfants… J'en étais terrassé.

-Mais elles existent, insista mon père.

-Il faudra voir avec un gynécologue.

-Où est Bella ? demandai-je, d'une voix blanche.

-Dans une chambre à l'étage des soins intensifs. Je vais vous y accompagner mais vous ne pourrez pas tous entrer.

Mon père acquiesça, stipulant que -pour le moment- seuls Charlie, Rosalie et moi pouvions la voir. Alice ne discuta pas, ne se sentant pas capable de la regarder sans craquer et alla se caler contre son mari qui la serra tendrement.

En attendant mon tour, je me mis à réfléchir aux conséquences de l'accident sur notre couple car avoir d'autres enfants avec Bella était l'un de mes rêves et même s'il y avait un petit espoir qu'un jour on puisse accueillir notre bébé dans notre famille, je ne voulais pas me faire de fausses joies. Je ne voulais pas devoir rencontrer des professionnels chaque mois qui feraient passer tests sur tests à Bella avant de nous dire, plusieurs années plus tard qu'elle ne pourrait plus du tout enfanter.

C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je devais commencer à faire le deuil de ce rêve car si Bella ne pouvait pas me donner d'autres enfants, ce qui comptait vraiment pour moi était le fait qu'elle soit vivante et en bonne santé.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Charlie et Rosalie étaient en pleurs quand ils sortirent tour à tour de la chambre de Bella et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à les suivre.

Lorsque j'entrai dans cette pièce blanche, de voir ma Bella allongée, toujours inconsciente mais reliée à des tas de machines qui me prouvait qu'elle était bel et bien vivante, plâtrée et bandée presque complètement - sauf son magnifique visage entaillé de multiples coupures - mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-Oh Bella, sanglotai-je en me rapprochant rapidement d'elle avant de lui caresser délicatement la joue.

Elle était encore plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs, si froide contrairement à d'habitude que mon chagrin sembla s'amplifier. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour me rassurer ou peut-être voulais-je qu'elle se réveille comme dans les contes de fée tout en sachant que c'était impossible puisqu'elle était dans le coma.

Je me sentais mal pour elle et je me promis, en la voyant si paisible malgré ses blessures, que je l'aimerais et la protégerais envers et contre tout, quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit sa réaction face à sa possible stérilité. Je ne la quitterais plus d'une semelle et savais ce qu'il fallait faire pour ça.

-Je t'aime ma Bella. Et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse, je t'en fais la promesse.

Bien évidemment, je fus forcé de quitter sa chambre alors que je voulais rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à son réveil pour ne pas dire pour toujours. Carlisle me soutint en me prenant dans ses bras avant de nous ramener tous, dans deux voitures, chez lui.

Cependant, à peine arrivés, nous fûmes assaillis par Sue et Esmé qui voulurent connaître l'état de Bella. Comme personne n'arrivait à prononcer un mot, alors mon père s'en chargea, faisant pleurer les deux femmes en plus de Rosalie et Alice.

Jasper me demanda de le suivre dans la cuisine où nous nous installâmes sur l'îlot central. Il me fit part de sa décision de trouver un avocat pour remplacer Bella durant son rétablissement et avant même que je ne puisse lui dire le fin fond de ma pensée, il m'expliqua que nous avions trop de dossiers en cours pour que nous pussions – Angela, Ben, lui et moi - récupérer les clients de ma compagne.

-Ce n'est que temporaire, Edward.

Et ces simples mots me firent flancher.

Je voulais juste me coucher et oublier quelques heures cette fin de journée plus que désastreuse ainsi que le fait que Bella était seule dans une chambre d'hôpital. Le lendemain semblait d'autant plus dur car même si nous étions dimanche, annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants allait être une tâche plus qu'ardue.

Et je n'avais pas hâte d'y être.

Bien évidemment, je ne dormis pas de la nuit, trop soucieux, voire angoissé, de savoir Bella loin de moi. C'est pourquoi je ne restais pas dans ma chambre et allais me poser sur le canapé en regardant mon piano qui trônait non loin. J'aurais aimé pouvoir jouer de ce magnifique instrument mais vu l'heure qu'il était et aussi parce que mon esprit était trop tourmenté pour que je puisse aligner deux notes sans faute, je m'abstins.

J'étais une loque alors que Bella s'en était sortie.

Je m'exaspérai moi-même car il fallait que je me reprenne, pour les enfants !

Je décidai d'aller dans la cuisine, préparer la pâte à pancake puis retournai au salon attendre une heure décente pour commencer la cuisson afin que tout le monde puisse manger chaud. A sept heures, ma mère se réveilla, et je m'empressai de retourner en cuisine, lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Esmé me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait me laisser faire. J'avais besoin d'être utile pour aller mieux, pour me calmer, alors elle me regarda faire, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Très vite, tous les adultes furent réveillés avant qu'on ne voie débarquer William et Lucas en courant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

-Ça sent trop bon ! s'extasia le fils de Bella.

-Mon père il fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde ! vanta mon garçon en commençant à manger ceux qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

-Et ben moi ma mère elle fait de trop bons gâteaux ! Oh, et aussi de trop bonnes crêpes ! Et la mousse au chocolat aussi !

-Et moi alors ? questionna Rosalie en regardant les enfants. Je cuisine mal pour ne pas avoir de compliments ?

-J'adore tes cookies ! répliqua William en rougissant un peu.

La belle blonde lui fit un bisou sur la joue, le remerciant avant de se tourner vers Lucas, le sourcil levé :

-Tonton Emmett m'a dit de ne pas mentir aux jolies filles alors je ne peux pas te faire de compliments ! rigola-t-il, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Oh, petit garnement ! s'écria Rose chatouillant son neveu et le faisant éclater de rire.

Je souris en voyant la joie des enfants, ça détendait un peu l'atmosphère lourde des prochaines révélations à faire, ça leur montrait qu'on était toujours présent pour eux malgré tout.

Seulement, on ne pouvait pas retarder l'échéance :

-Au fait, elle est où maman ? demanda Lucas en me regardant, après qu'il se soit un peu calmé.

-Elle est encore à l'hôpital, les garçons, annonçai-je, la gorge serrée.

Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils, interrogateurs.

-Vous savez, continuai-je, ne pouvant pas attendre leurs questions, Bella a eu un accident de voiture. Elle est encore blessée et tant qu'elle ne sera pas guérie, elle restera à l'hôpital.

-Elle ne peut pas être soignée à la maison ? questionna William. Pépé peut venir la guérir ici, non ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, contrai-je doucement. Pépé doit aller travailler à l'hôpital alors il soignera Bella là bas. De plus, elle a besoin de beaucoup de médecins et d'infirmières pour veiller sur elle.

-Mais on la verra quand maman si elle doit rester à l'hôpital ? dit durement Lucas.

-Nous pouvons aller la voir tous les jours, dit Esmé en leur caressant les cheveux afin de les calmer. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et Alice travaillent toute la semaine et comme vous êtes en vacances, vous resterez avec moi et on ira la voir quand vous le voudrez d'accord ?

-Cependant, ajouta mon père, il faut que vous compreniez que Bella va dormir pendant plusieurs jours sans se réveiller parce que son corps a besoin de beaucoup de repos, alors il ne faudra pas avoir peur de ne pas la voir réveillée ou pleine de bandages, c'est tout à fait normal !

-C'est grave ce qu'elle a ? continua Lucas en commençant à pleurer.

-Hier c'était grave, expliqua Carlisle de son ton paternaliste, mais maintenant tout va bien elle a juste des bobos qui doivent guérir. Ce sera long mais elle ira très bien dans quelques temps, d'accord ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent de la tête et la cuisine tomba dans un silence pesant. Je voyais bien qu'ils avaient pleins de questions à nous poser mais je comprenais qu'ils aient d'abord besoin de voir Bella avant de les dire à voix haute. Nous finîmes de déjeuner tous ensemble puis de nous préparer pour la journée avant que Lucas et William ne s'avancent vers moi :

-On veut aller voir maman, dirent-ils.

-Très bien, on y va, acquiesçai-je.

J'aurais aimé ne pas les emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital, attendre qu'au moins les bandages de Bella soient enlevés, mais je savais que les garçons avaient besoin de la voir afin de se rassurer et calmer leurs craintes.

Mais cela pouvait aussi produire l'effet inverse et c'était ce que je redoutais.

Heureusement pour moi, nous retournâmes tous à l'hôpital même si les enfants refusèrent de s'éloigner de moi -à croire qu'ils avaient peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose aussi- échappant ainsi aux mains d'Esmé et Sue qui restèrent tout de même proche de nous.

Carlisle demanda à ses collègues si nous pouvions entrer à plusieurs dans la chambre de Bella et c'est ainsi que William, Lucas, Rosalie et moi nous nous retrouvâmes face à ma compagne.

Les garçons s'approchèrent craintivement du lit tout en pleurant. Ils s'emparèrent d'une de ses mains. Je voyais bien, tout comme Rose, qu'ils étaient impressionnés par les perfusions, les plâtres et bandages de Bella. Ils s'imaginaient tout de suite le pire mais je fis de mon mieux pour leur expliquer que c'était grâce à tout ça qu'elle guérissait.

Mais plus on restait dans cette chambre, plus ils avaient peur de la perdre. Je les incitais à sortir afin que chacun puisse venir lui dire bonjour. Les garçons déposèrent un bisou sur les joues de leur maman avant de quitter la chambre et pleurer dans les bras d'Esmé et Charlie.

Apparemment, l'état de Bella s'améliorait et d'ici la fin de semaine les médecins arrêteraient de lui administrer le sédatif qui la maintenait dans un coma artificiel.

J'étais soulagé mais commençais à faire travailler mes méninges pour m'organiser. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de travailler alors qu'il nous manquait déjà un avocat, ni laisser ma mère s'occuper des enfants. C'était mon rôle et je devais le remplir.

De plus, quand Bella serait autorisée à quitter l'hôpital, elle ne pourrait pas rester seule chez elle surtout avec ses plâtres au bras gauche, aux jambes et au bassin. Elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper ni d'elle, ni de Lucas alors j'allais voir Charlie pour lui demander s'il acceptait que sa fille vienne habiter chez moi le temps de sa convalescence.

Je précisais, bien sûr, que Carmen était présente à la maison toute la journée pendant que je travaillais, et qu'au moins nous pourrions veiller sur elle et l'aider dans sa vie quotidienne sans avoir besoin de payer une infirmière pour qu'elle vienne à son domicile.

Charlie accepta de mauvaise grâce, mais il accepta tout de même, ne pouvant réfuter mes arguments surtout qu'il devait bientôt, avec Sue, retourner à Forks et qu'Emmett avait des responsabilités envers son club durant tout l'été.

Bref, il ne manquait à résoudre que nos problèmes du cabinet mais Jasper trouva rapidement une remplaçante à Bella et nos affaires repartirent calmement.

La semaine défila à une vitesse monstre, entre mon travail, les enfants et mes visites à l'hôpital, je n'avais aucun moment à moi –à part quand je prenais une douche ou allais aux toilettes- mais malgré tout, je vivais chaque instant en espérant voir ma douce Bella réveillée tandis que les enfants recommençaient peu à peu à sourire, en voyant la date du réveil de leur maman arriver.

.

.

.

…**Alors ?**

**Chapitre plutôt dur à écrire, j'avais du mal à débuter, à continuer mais plus à m'arrêter^^**

**Pas trop déçus par ce qui est arrivé à Bella ? Je sais que je peux paraître cruelle en rendant Bella **_**stérile**_** mais ça fait partie de mes petites idées qui vont fleurir dans les prochains chapitres…**

**Voili voilou !**

**Je remercie ma Bêta Lenerol pour prendre le temps de me corriger ainsi que tous mes lecteurs qui lisent ma/mes fiction(s) et ceux qui laissent des traces de leur passage en m'écrivant des reviews !**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Katty**

.


	33. Perdue

.

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Perdue**

.

**PdV de Bella :**

J'ai toujours eu peur de la mort.

Ne pas savoir ce qu'on devient après avoir expiré notre dernier souffle, se demander s'il existe un Paradis ou non me terrifiait car je n'avais aucune conviction à ces sujets, juste des espérances.

Cependant, maintenant que la douleur, qui durant je ne sais combien de temps avait étreint tout mon corps s'était arrêtée, je savourais pleinement la quiétude dema mort.

Car oui, je savais que j'étais morte.

Je ne ressentais rien, ne pensais à rien non plus.

J'étais complètement vide.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente mon cœur rebattre.

La douleur revint au galop, me clouant sur place.

Je n'arrivais même pas à hurler ma souffrance ou à bouger un seul de mes membres, j'étais paralysée par ce supplice que je subissais.

Quand est-ce que tout allait enfin s'arrêter ?

Quand est-ce qu'on allait me laisser tranquille ?

J'en avais marre d'être sujette à tous les dangers, d'être un aimant à accidents.

N'avais-je pas assez souffert durant toute ma vie pour être, pour une fois, épargnée ?

Et cette douleur qui me serrait tout le corps !

Pourquoi ne me soignait-on pas ?

J'avais du mal à respirer, sentant mon cœur s'emballer à une vitesse folle.

Je sombrais de nouveau.

***OoO***

.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'étais pas morte, loin de là.

De un, la douleur, quoiqu'un peu moins forte qu'auparavant, était toujours présente, surtout au niveau de mes jambes, de mes hanches, de mon ventre, de mes bras. Ma tête ne cessait de cogner, m'étourdissant dans mon inconscience.

De deux, je reconnaissais très bien l'odeur caractéristique d'antiseptique des hôpitaux et en plus j'entendais très clairement les battements réguliers et calmes de mon cœur qu'émettait une machine quelconque, sûrement reliée à moi.

De trois, même si je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni à bouger le moindre de mes membres, je savais que j'avais des visiteurs qu'il m'était momentanément impossible de reconnaître. Leurs voix semblaient brouillées, lointaines et je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer le moindre mot de ce que je pouvais entendre.

Alors en plus d'avoir mal, j'étais frustrée.

Frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ni d'identifier qui était dans ma chambre, ni d'être capable de les rassurer sur mon état car je le sentais, ils allaient tous être paniqués ! Sauf peut-être Jacob qui, par habitude, ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de ma maladresse même si cette fois j'avais frôlé la mort d'un peu trop près.

Et dire que ça ne faisait même pas un mois que j'avais emménagé chez Charlie et Emmett !

Moi qui avais peur de vivre à Forks auprès de mon père et de mon frère que je ne voyais qu'à peine deux semaines par an ! Ils avaient été tous les deux adorables même s'ils ne savaient pas du tout cuisiner. Ils m'avaient acceptée à bras ouverts, et je m'étais très rapidement sentie chez moi.

Emmett était peut-être à la fac de Seattle mais il venait tous les week-ends chez Charlie pour qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les trois. Et j'appréciais vraiment le geste car contrairement à lui, notre père n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif et parfois, étant aussi une personne plutôt renfermée, je me sentais seule.

J'avais été une bête de foire au lycée -moi qui détestais être le centre de l'attention, j'avais été servie ! Mon frère était quelqu'un de populaire dans mon établissement, tout le monde voulait devenir mon ami, me faisait part de tout ce qui se racontait dans les couloirs alors que je ne voulais qu'être oubliée.

Heureusement, en voyant mon attitude à leur égard –plus qu'hostile- beaucoup m'oublièrent au bout d'une semaine, me laissant vivre ma vie comme je le souhaitais : Partagée entre mes devoirs, mes livres et ma famille.

D'ailleurs, j'espérais de tout cœur que Renée n'avait pas fait le déplacement de Jacksonville pour pleurer à mon chevet. Elle méritait tellement de vivre son récent mariage avec Phil que je me sentirais mal de la voir à mes côtés, délaissée son mari, alors que j'avais décidé de vivre à Forks pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse profiter de mon beau-père sans qu'elle ne s'inquiète pour moi.

J'étais bien entourée et avais même fait la rencontre de la meilleure amie de mon frère, Rosalie Hale, la plus belle femme que je n'ais vu de toute ma piètre existence. Elle m'avait semblé froide au premier abord, mais étrangement nous nous entendions très bien et souvent, elle accompagnait Emmett dans ses déplacements à Forks pour que l'on puisse se voir toutes les deux.

Bref, j'avais plutôt une vie paisible mais je savais que cet accident, dont je ne me souvenais pas, allait pousser toute ma famille à me surveiller de très –pour ne pas dire _trop_- près. Peut-être même que Renée allait tout faire pour me ramener à Jacksonville.

La douleur semblait revenir au galop tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'emballaient.

J'entendais une porte s'ouvrir, une voix féminine me dire que tout irait bien, avant que l'inconscience totale ne me prenne à nouveau.

***OoO***

.

-Emmett devrait arriver demain, murmura une femme dont la voix me rappelait quelqu'un.

-C'est vraiment des pourritures de l'avoir empêché de revenir à Seattle alors que sa petite sœur est à l'hôpital, répliqua durement un ténor envoûtant.

-Je sais mais son nouveau contrat stipulait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas manquer un seul match officiel parce que son club l'autorise à rester en permanence en Washington -tant qu'il restait en forme- alors il s'est retrouvé au pied du mur. Dans tous les cas, Emmett a décidé qu'à la fin de son contrat il arrêterait le base-ball professionnel.

-Il met fin à sa carrière ?

-Sa famille est plus importante que ses loisirs, comme il le dit si bien.

J'étais perplexe. Emmett était encore à la fac ! Il ne pouvait pas faire partie d'un club de base-ball professionnel, si ?

Bon sang, mais depuis combien de temps étais-je à l'hôpital ?

-Quant est-ce que les enfants arriveront ?

-Dans une demi-heure, je pense. Alice a tenu à les emmener faire un petit shopping pour les détendre un peu.

-Elle fera une excellente mère, souffla la voix de... Rosalie ?

-Rose ? soufflai-je difficilement, ma gorge étant asséchée.

-Bella ? s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'une grande main serra doucement la mienne.

-Elle a bougé ses doigts ! s'extasia le ténor. Bella ! Ouvre les yeux ma chérie !

_Ma chérie ?_

Bon Dieu, je ne me rappelais de rien !

-De… De l'eau, balbutiai-je. S'il vous plait.

-Je vais en chercher, répliqua Rosalie.

-Je t'aime, ma Bella ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Putain, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! Si peur ! dit-il vivement en me caressant la joue.

Qui était cet homme qui me parlait et qui me disait qu'il m'aimait ? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir alors qu'une autre partie de moi me disait que c'était impossible que j'aie un petit-copain. Après tout, je n'avais que dix-sept ans ! Je voulais tellement réussir mes études pour intégrer une bonne université et rendre mes parents et mon frère fiers de moi !

Pourtant, il semblait connaître Rosalie et Emmett. J'avais _l'impression _de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Je m'efforçais d'ouvrir les yeux, afin de voir cet homme –peut-être que si je mettais un visage à cette voix j'arriverais plus facilement à me souvenir- mais je fus éblouie par la luminosité de la pièce. Je battis donc des paupières plusieurs fois pour m'y habituer avant de tourner la tête vers la voix masculine.

Dire que j'étais choquée était un euphémisme. L'homme en face de moi était magnifique. Plus que ça même, il était parfait. Apollon lui-même ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. J'aimais la couleur de ses yeux, ce vert si profond et envoûtant, tout comme cette étrange teinte de roux non plutôt de bronze peut-être, qu'avaient ses cheveux complètement désordonnés.

Seulement, il paraissait avoir environ trente ans ! Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui ! Mon père en avait à peine quarante-cinq !

-Oh, Bella ! sourit-il grandement. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas où, ni avec qui j'étais. Je me sentais oppressée !

-Qui êtes-vous ? chuchotai-je, paniquée.

-Bella ?

-Et voilà un grand verre d'eau fraîche pour notre petite miraculée ! s'extasia Rosalie qui rentrait dans ma chambre tandis que j'évitai le regard incrédule de l'homme qui était fixé sur moi.

Ce n'était pas Rosalie ! Elle semblait avoir pris au moins dix ans même si elle était toujours aussi belle ! Et pourtant, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie, comme lorsqu'elle me parlait du nombre d'enfants qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec Royce, me disaient clairement qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Mais alors, depuis combien de temps étais-je là ?

-C'est toi, Rosalie ? interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils afin de la détailler dans les moindres détails.

Elle roula des yeux avant de me présenter la paille du verre qu'elle tenait face à mon visage. Je voulus le prendre mais constatais que j'avais mon bras gauche dans un plâtre.

-Qui veux-tu que je sois ? Qui donc peut être aussi belle et resplendissante que moi en toute circonstance ?

Oui, c'était bien elle ! Je n'avais pas oublié sa fausse modestie !

Je bus une gorgée d'eau, qui me fit un bien fou, avant que je ne reporte mon attention sur la sulfureuse blonde :

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as eu un accident de voiture, souffla l'homme. Tu as été hospitalisée il y a plus une semaine et tu étais dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Qu'une semaine ? m'écriai-je. Mais c'est impossible !

-Et pourtant, je peux te l'assurer ma belle, dit Rosalie en me caressant doucement les cheveux. La presse a parlé de l'accident pendant des jours, relatant même ton état de santé.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir eu un accident de voiture il y a à peine sept jours ! Ça voudrait dire que j'avais perdu la mémoire sur… Sur plusieurs _années _!

-Quelles sont tes derniers souvenirs ? demanda l'Adonis aux cheveux cuivrés.

Je le regardai, intriguée. Il avait compris que j'avais oublié une partie de ma vie, mais surtout que je l'avais oublié, _lui_. Cette pensée me fit mal car je voyais très facilement sa tristesse dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Nous étions à une soirée étudiante à Olympia, commençai-je en essayant de me remémorer chaque détail de ce que je me souvenais. Emmett avait insisté pour que je vienne afin que je puisse rencontrer vos amis, mais...

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de comment la soirée s'était finie, tout était si flou !

-Attends, attends ! s'écria Rosalie, les yeux ouverts en grand sous l'incrédulité qui la gagnait. Tu parles de cette soirée du mois qui a suivie ton arrivée à Forks ? Quand tu avais dix-sept ans ?

-Euh… Oui, sauf si on en a eu d'autres après.

-Ça, ça ne risquait pas, maugréa-t-elle. Je… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on appelle un médecin !

-Non Rosalie ! m'emportai-je craintivement sans pouvoir me relever malgré mes gestes, étant bloquée par je ne sais quoi au niveau du bassin. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis cette soirée ! Pour commencer, quel est mon âge ?

-Tu auras bientôt vingt-cinq ans, murmura l'homme.

-Vingt… Vingt-cinq ans ? J'ai oublié _huit ans_ de ma vie ?

Ce n'était pas possible, si ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un coup à la porte retentit dans ma chambre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brusquement laissant apparaître deux garçons : Un blond aux yeux verts qui ressemblait étrangement à l'homme à côté de moi mais avant que je ne puisse poser de question ou regarder le deuxième, ce dernier me sauta dans les bras avant de poser sa tête dans mon cou :

-Maman ! Tu es réveillée ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, tu sais ?

J'étais choquée au-delà de l'imaginable. Mes bras restèrent le long de mon corps, incapable de rendre l'étreinte à l'enfant, tandis que je devais avoir l'air mortifié.

_Maman ?_

Le garçon semblait si âgé malgré mon jeune âge ! Et je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne serais pas tombée enceinte de mon propre gré ! Et pourtant, j'étais sûrement sa mère, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement vu les marques d'affections qu'il me prêtait.

L'enfant se détacha de moi et je pus plonger mes yeux dans les siens, me faisant sursauter de surprise :

-Lucas ?

Et tout me revint quand je vis ses yeux chocolat : Mon réveil à l'hôpital après cette soirée à Olympia, l'annonce de mon viol, l'annonce de ma grossesse qui fut désastreuse. La naissance de Lucas qui me redonna le sourire rien qu'en croisant les yeux de _mon fils_, les sept dernières années qui avaient suivi. Notre déménagement dans notre première vraie maison tandis que je commençais ma carrière d'avocate dans le cabinet de Jasper et Edward. _Edward _!

-Ben oui, c'est moi, s'esclaffa mon fils. Tu as trop dormi maman !

Je serrais Lucas contre moi, tandis que mes larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, tout en lui disant des "_je t'aime"_. J'avais oublié mon propre enfant. J'avais oublié l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais oublié la plus grande partie de ma vie. J'en culpabilisais presque mais la joie de me souvenir fut trop grande et écrasa tout autre sentiment.

Je tournais la tête vers Edward et lui tendis ma main valide :

-Je t'aime, Edward. Je suis désolée de t'avoir oublié.

Il me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de se pencher vers moi afin de capturer mes lèvres des siennes.

Bon sang, comment avais-je pu oublié Edward et ses baisers ?

_Comment ?_

-Ben alors William ? souris-je à travers les larmes à son attention en le voyant tout craintif de m'approcher. Tu ne veux pas me dire bonjour ? Je suis si repoussante ?

Le fils d'Edward sourit de toutes ses dents à son tour avant de me faire un énorme câlin qui me fit chaud au cœur. J'avais bien compris qu'il avait peur que je le repousse, pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors je me devais de le rassurer car je le considérais vraiment comme mon fils même s'il n'était pas de ma chair et de mon sang.

Maintenant, j'étais entourée de ma famille et je me sentais mieux malgré mes douleurs aux jambes, bassin et tête qui recommencèrent à prendre possession de moi. Je sentis les larmes d'Edward contre ma joue et je me rendis compte qu'il était soulagé que je me souvienne enfin de tout, _de lui_.

Je saluai Alice tandis que Rosalie lui expliquait ma momentanée perte de mémoire et que j'écoutai les enfants me raconter leur première semaine de vacances avec Esmé. Edward avait toujours sa tête dans mon cou et je caressais ses cheveux dans un réflexe d'apaisement autant pour lui que pour moi.

Je me sentais quelque peu perdue même si j'avais retrouvée toute ma tête car je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte que j'avais eu un accident de voiture, que j'avais apparemment failli mourir et que j'avais été plongée dans un coma artificiel pour une semaine afin que mon cœur et mon corps puisse se reposer sans problème.

Et pourtant… Je me trouvais bien dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec des plâtres au bras gauche, aux deux jambes et au bassin. Je ne pouvais même pas m'asseoir à cause de ce dernier. Il n'y avait qu'une ouverture pour que je puisse aller aux toilettes sans trop de problèmes même si pour le moment des poches avaient été posées par des infirmières pour m'éviter de sortir du lit. C'était gênant, extrêmement gênant même, mais obligatoire pour le moment.

Alice et Rosalie sortirent avec les enfants quand un médecin et une aide-soignante arrivèrent avant que je ne demande à Edward de rester à mes côtés, ce qu'il accepta de bon cœur en m'embrassant vivement.

La femme m'examina tandis que le docteur Smith m'expliqua l'ampleur de mes blessures. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas besoin d'explication face à son jargon puisque j'avais été plusieurs fois admise aux urgences pour fractures, mais savoir que j'allais devoir rester plusieurs mois totalement allongée -le temps que mes plâtres aux jambes mais surtout celui du bassin deviennent inutiles- avant de devoir entamer plusieurs semaines de rééducation, me minait le morale.

Qu'allais-je faire de mes journées ? Qui allait s'occuper de Lucas, lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, l'accompagner à ses entraînements de base-ball ?

J'étais devenue une handicapée pour plusieurs mois et je détestais devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, même si je l'avais spécifiquement engagée.

-De plus, continua le docteur, m'extirpant de mes pensées négatives, je dois vous avouer qu'en dehors de votre commotion cérébrale, de vos fractures et autres petites blessures plus ou moins bénignes, nous avons aussi dû procéder à l'extraction d'un de vos ovaires qui nous empêchait de stopper une hémorragie interne. Cependant, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que le deuxième ovaire est endommagé et qu'il y a de grande chance pour que vous soyez stérile, mais vous devriez faire appel à un gynécologue pour confirmer nos doutes.

_Stérile ?_

Était-ce ma punition pour avoir peur de retomber enceinte après ma désastreuse première grossesse ?

Était-ce ma punition pour avoir momentanément oublié Edward, Lucas et William à mon réveil ?

Où alors était-ce ma punition pour avoir eu plusieurs mois sans problème, sans avoir besoin d'aller à l'hôpital à cause de ma maladresse ?

Avais-je eu un trop plein de bonheur pour que je doive supporter cette nouvelle épreuve ?

Jamais plus je n'aurais d'enfants.

_J'étais stérile._

Je sentais la main d'Edward serrer tendrement la mienne, signe de son soutien mais je ne pouvais relever la tête et soutenir son regard déçu.

Je savais, pour l'avoir entendu de sa propre bouche, qu'il souhaitait d'autres enfants, de moi plus particulièrement. Mais maintenant que je ne pouvais plus en avoir, combien de temps allait-il rester à mes côtés avant qu'il n'ait besoin de plus, avant qu'il ne me quitte afin de se trouver une femme qui pourrait lui donner ce qu'il désire ?

_J'étais stérile._

Moi qui ne voulais pas du tout d'enfants avant l'arrivée de Lucas, qui avait peur de porter dans mon ventre un bébé après l'épreuve de la grossesse de mon premier enfant, me retrouvais complètement anéantie par la nouvelle.

_J'étais stérile._

-Oh, Bella ! souffla Edward avant de me serrer du mieux qu'il le pouvait à cause de mes blessures, contre lui. Tout va s'arranger, on trouvera une solution. Il se peut que tu puisses encore enfanter ! Si tu veux, on prendra rendez-vous avec un gynécologue dès que possible !

-Non, répondis-je, lasse malgré ma gorge nouée.

-Non pour quoi, ma chérie ?

-Je ne veux pas aller voir un spécialiste qui me confirmera que je suis stérile, sanglotai-je. Je ne veux pas espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, surtout si ce sont déjà des chirurgiens qui m'annoncent cette nouvelle.

-Ok, ok, chantonna-t-il en me berçant. On fera tout comme tu voudras, ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Je serais toujours là, ma chérie.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pleurais mais le médecin, étant toujours présent, racla sa gorge avant de continuer :

-Pour en revenir à votre perte -momentanée- de mémoire, il s'agit d'un effet secondaire de la commotion. Heureusement, elle n'a pas été définitive, puisque tout est revenu en moins d'une heure après votre réveil. Mais au moindre problème : Trous de mémoire, maux de tête fréquents, faites-nous en part, on fera des examens plus approfondis.

J'acquiesçai distraitement de la tête tandis qu'Edward continuait à me montrer son soutien en me caressant les cheveux, puis le docteur quitta ma chambre après avoir vérifié mes dernières constantes.

Les dernières heures de visites se passèrent en silence, où entrecoupées par la voix d'Edward qui essayait de commencer une conversation mais j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées, sur ma _stérilité_ que j'avais du mal à accepter, pour parler.

Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas la mort, qu'il valait mieux ne plus pouvoir enfanter que de laisser Lucas –et William- sans mère. Mais au fond de moi, je ressentis un énorme vide. Un vide que je n'arrivais pas à combler malgré mon amour envers mes fils, Edward, le reste de ma famille.

Un trou qui mettrait du temps à être rebouché, si ça se rebouchait un jour.

Je savais que je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer depuis le départ du médecin : Edward ne cessait de me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes tandis que j'essayais de réfréner les soubresauts de mon corps, sans succès.

J'aurais tellement aimé avoir d'autres enfants avec lui, tourner définitivement la page sur mon viol et la grossesse non-désirée qu'il avait engendré, mais non, je devais me résigner.

Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants _d'amour_.

Edward dû partir au moment où mon plateau repas arriva. L'infirmière m'aida à couper la viande, à m'ouvrir le yaourt avant de me laisser seule et même si, grâce à elle, je pouvais manger, je ne pus rien avaler.

Je restai toujours allongée, étant la seule position où j'étais _confortablement_ installée, à regarder le plafond, déprimée.

Je savais que je devais me ressaisir, je devais me montrer forte pour ne pas inquiéter mon entourage, mais j'avais l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau. Ma stérilité était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder mon vase.

Et je me remis à pleurer, inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme sans même m'en rendre compte, ma nourriture complètement froide et définitivement oubliée.

Je fus réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secoua gentiment l'épaule.

-Isabella ? murmura une voix féminine. Isabella ! Réveillez-vous, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

Malgré ma fatigue, je parvins à ouvrir difficilement les yeux et tombai sur un visage familier. Mais ce qui m'interpelait le plus était sans contexte la chevelure de feu de la femme devant moi :

-Victoria Hunter ? soufflai-je en tendant ma main vers le bipper à infirmières, paniquée.

Elle attrapa mon poignet de sa main :

-Je sais que je suis la dernière personne à laquelle vous vous attendiez mais je dois vous parler !

-N'espérez pas obtenir quelque chose en voulant profiter de ma situation ! dis-je, acide.

-Je viens en paix, Isabella, souffla-t-elle, tristement. Et je… Je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivée, j'ai appris pour votre stérilité et…

-Je me moque de votre pitié, répliquai-je, durement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici en dehors des heures de visites ?

Victoria semblait reprendre contenance et son visage prit un air déterminé.

-Je souhaite échanger un droit de visite sur Lucas contre…

-QUOI ? explosai-je en la coupant. De quel droit vous permettez-vous de faire une telle demande ? Comment osez-vous vous pointer dans un hôpital, à une heure tardive de la nuit, pour essayer de m'enlever _mon fils_ alors que je sors à peine du coma ?

-Votre accident a été prémédité, lança-t-elle, me laissant complètement incrédule. J'ai même les preuves de ce que j'avance et je peux vous certifier que vous n'étiez pas la cible.

-Rose ? soufflai-je en repensant au véhicule que j'avais conduit ce jour-là.

-Rosalie, acquiesça-t-elle. Je sais que je peux vous paraître immorale en vous proposant ce marché à un tel moment, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais comprenez-moi : Mon mari est innocent ! Il vous a peut-être violé mais c'était contre son gré ! Il ne se souvient même plus de cette soirée et on est persuadé qu'il a été manipulé par Royce à l'époque des faits car il commençait à se détacher de lui. Malheureusement, on n'a pas de preuves à ce sujet, mais j'ai de quoi faire couler l'ex-mari de Rosalie Hale ! Tout ce que je demande en échange c'est de voir Lucas, que James puisse au moins le rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ! Rien qu'une fois.

Trop d'informations arrivaient à mon cerveau et j'avais du mal à tout assimiler. Sans parler de ma fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Cependant, un point me titillait :

-Pourquoi ne pas demander le retrait de ma plainte envers votre mari en échange de vos preuves si elles sont si importantes ?

Victoria baissa la tête mais je vis facilement ses yeux se remplir de larmes :

-James ne le souhaite pas, contrairement à moi qui me plie tout de même à sa décision, parce que même si ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté, il vous a violé et il s'en veut car vous êtes tombée enceinte à cause de lui et que vous avez dû subir des épreuves que l'on imagine même pas.

Je restais impassible alors qu'intérieurement j'étais submergée par diverses émotions. J'étais vraiment perdue et ne savais que faire. Mon mal de tête commença à vraiment me faire souffrir mais je devais lui demander une dernière chose :

-Pouvez-vous me montrer la preuve que mon accident a été prémédité ?

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un petit magnétophone qu'elle alluma. J'entendis toute la conversation entre Royce et celui qui avait commandité le meurtre de Rosalie et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je commençai à éprouver un sentiment que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir un jour : La haine.

Haine envers l'ex-mari de la meilleure-amie de mon frère pour l'avoir fait souffrir pendant des années et qui souhaitait encore la voir morte afin de ne pas aller en prison.

C'était à cause de lui que je me retrouvais à l'hôpital, que j'étais_ stérile._ A cause d'un homme qui ne voulait pas assumer les conséquences de ses actes, qui se vengeait des autres par des moyens illégaux.

J'étais en colère et même si j'essayais de les refouler, mes larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues par culpabilité car j'avais éprouvé pendant quelques secondes de la colère envers Rosalie pour m'avoir donné les clés de sa voiture, pour m'avoir indirectement rendue stérile alors que je savais qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

_J'étais stérile à cause de Royce King._

Victoria me tendit un mouchoir, que j'acceptai de bon cœur avant de me moucher bruyamment. Après tout, si elle disait vrai, on avait tous été manipulés par ce salaud.

-Les autres preuves que vous possédez contre Royce portent sur quoi ? interrogeai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

-Proxénétisme, annonça-t-elle. Et pas qu'un petit réseau. J'ai collecté des preuves solides depuis six ans.

-Pour James, je présume.

-Pour James, acquiesça-t-elle en me faisant un petit sourire timide. Même s'il refuse que je m'en serve pour le faire sortir de prison.

Je regardai la femme devant moi. Elle semblait si épuisée, si amaigrie. Savoir son mari en détention provisoire jusqu'au procès l'avait énormément atteinte. Et j'avais de la peine pour elle, mais de là à accepter que le couple Hunter rencontre mon fils ? J'hésitai lourdement.

-Ecoutez Victoria, commençai-je, d'une voix lasse. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ce que vous venez de m'avouer, surtout que je suis trop fatiguée pour prendre une décision maintenant, alors je vous propose de revenir me voir après demain, dans la soirée et nous reparlerons de tout ça.

-Je ne pense pas que votre famille me laisse vous approcher, grimaça-t-elle.

-Je me charge d'eux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Dans ces cas-là, j'accepte et espère sincèrement que vous accepterez que l'on voie Lucas, finit-elle en se levant. Reposez-vous bien, Isabella.

-A bientôt Victoria.

Je savais que ce qu'elle me proposait en échange d'un droit de visite pour mon fils était important, suffisamment pour envoyer Royce King en prison à perpétuité, mais c'était de mon fils que l'on parlait, qui était le principal concerné et je ne pouvais pas prendre de décision sans me référer à Edward et à ma famille.

Et au fond de moi, je savais que les prochains jours allaient vraiment être durs à surmonter à cause de tout ce qui me tombait encore dessus.

.

.

.

**Piouf ! Entre le réveil de Bella, son amnésie temporaire, l'annonce de sa stérilité et le marché de Victoria… Je me demande comment va réagir notre héroïne !**

**J'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi l'amnésie de Bella remonte à la soirée étudiante à Olympia où elle a été violé : C'est à partir de ce moment là que Bella a été traumatisée, qu'elle a le plus souffert et son cerveau a voulu oublier ce passage de sa vie pour se préserver. Le fait que se soit grâce à Lucas que Bella a retrouvé la mémoire est plutôt logique vu que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a surmonté son viol et sa grossesse non désirée des années auparavant.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On sait où est Emmett, que Victoria attendait le réveil de Bella pour parler directement avec elle…**

**Petit clin d'œil (et pleins de bisous) à ma Géniallissime Bêta Lenerol qui rend mes chapitres beaucoup plus compréhensifs en corrigeant mes erreurs et en me faisant des suggestions très pertinentes ! **

**Gros bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire, de me laisser des reviews, je suis vraiment comblée quand je vois à quel point beaucoup aime ma fiction !**

**A très bientôt mes lecteurs !**

**Katty**

.


	34. Tout prendre en main

.

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Tout prendre en main**

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

Panique. Tristesse. Souffrance.

C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en me rendant compte que Bella ne me reconnaissait pas.

Elle était si proche de moi mais pourtant si loin !

Comment allais-je faire pour entrer de nouveau dans sa vie ? Comment lui dire que je l'aimais sans la mettre mal à l'aise, sans la brusquer ? Comment allions-nous lui expliquer qu'elle avait été violée à la fin de son adolescence, qu'elle avait eu un fils -conséquence de cette soirée à Olympia- et que mon petit garçon la considérait comme sa mère ?

Je n'en savais rien et je ne savais pas comment réagir, quoi dire pour la réconforter, pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Bella semblait même quelque peu différente de celle que je connaissais : Elle avait l'air si fragile, si apeurée, si _jeune_ dans ses mimiques et sa façon de parler. Et c'est comme cela que je compris qu'elle avait régressé à la veille de la soirée de son viol. Elle pensait et agissait comme une femme de dix-sept ans.

J'avais beau ne pas avoir fait d'études en médecine, je savais très bien que le cerveau humain avait des facultés incroyables, comme d'effacer _momentanément _la mémoire afin de préserver la personne amnésique de la souffrance qu'elle avait subi pendant cette période d'oubli. L'accident que Bella avait eu la semaine dernière et les blessures qui en découlaient étaient trop _importants_ pour ne pas être associés –par son cerveau- à ce qu'elle avait vécu il y a plus de sept ans.

Je le comprenais mais je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de la tête que j'avais perdu la femme que j'aimais.

J'eus la peur de ma vie en voyant les garçons débarquer dans la chambre de Bella sans se soucier de l'ambiance tendue. Ils ne se préoccupaient que de leur mère qui leur avait tant manqué et qu'ils étaient si heureux de voir réveillée. Ils allaient être rejetés et mon cœur se brisa d'autant plus que je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement pour les empêcher de l'approcher.

J'étais paralysé.

Puis l'improbable se produisit lorsque je remarquais le froncement de sourcil de Bella avant qu'elle n'enlace son fils tout en l'appelant par son prénom, lui répétant inlassablement qu'elle l'aimait. Et ses larmes me troublaient : Se souvenait-elle de lui ? Avait-elle retrouvé la mémoire ou juste un morceau ?

J'eus ma réponse quand elle me tendit sa main que j'attrapais par réflexe :

-Je t'aime, Edward. Je suis désolée de t'avoir oublié.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, soulagé de voir qu'elle se souvenait enfin de moi, de tout apparemment, et pour vraiment m'en persuader, je me penchais vers elle et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle m'avait tellement manqué ! Et pouvoir l'embrasser, lui montrer que je l'aimais était si merveilleux ! Je me sentais revivre. La voir interagir avec mon fils me libéra de toutes craintes et ça me fit grandement sourire, ne pouvant pas hurler ma joie dans un hôpital.

Les enfants étaient aussi heureux que moi et nous passâmes tous les six –avec Alice et Rosalie- un bon moment de joie et de rigolades avant que ma sœur et la belle blonde ne quittent la chambre en emmenant les enfants avec elles lorsque le médecin arriva.

Bien évidemment, je savais que notre petite bulle venait d'éclater à son arrivée car le docteur devait lui annoncer l'importance de ses blessures, mais surtout sa possible stérilité. Et c'était ce dernier point que je redoutais car Bella et moi n'avions jamais abordé le sujet des bébés, ni même celui de sa première grossesse -j'en connaissais les grandes lignes pour avoir lu son dossier judiciaire que Jasper m'avait donné après notre _rupture_- et j'avais peur de sa réaction.

J'étais loin d'imaginer le choc que cette nouvelle eut sur elle.

Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, avait du mal à respirer, tremblait énormément et ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, choquée. Elle semblait détruite, complètement, et la voir dans cet état me fit atrocement mal. J'essayai de lui remontrer le moral en la tenant contre moi, en lui disant qu'il fallait voir un gynécologue afin que nous soyons sûrs qu'elle soit stérile, mais elle refusa ardemment et quelque part, au fond de moi, je la comprenais, partageant son choix : Trop de choses nous tombaient dessus en aussi peu de temps et Bella arrivait à saturation. Elle ne voulait pas nourrir des espoirs si c'était pour qu'ils soient brisés aussitôt après.

Je la berçais contre moi tandis que le médecin déclarait que ses plâtres seraient enlevés dans au minimum deux mois –pour les jambes du moins- et qu'elle devrait attaquer ensuite très rapidement une rééducation avec un kinésithérapeute. Cependant, avant ça, elle était dans l'obligation de rester allongée, d'engager une infirmière pour rester à ses côtés et l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle ne savait pas encore que j'avais l'intention de l'héberger chez moi et que Carmen –qui était à la base infirmière avant de devenir gouvernante à la mort de son mari- allait veiller sur elle en mon absence.

Cependant, je remarquais très facilement que Bella n'écoutait rien de ce que le docteur expliquait et j'avais un peu peur qu'elle se renferme complètement sur elle-même sans me laisser l'aider. Je lui murmurais des mots que j'espérai réconfortants avant d'être obligé de la quitter, l'heure des visites étant terminée.

J'essayai de relativiser, me répétant inlassablement que Bella avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle et que c'était normal qu'elle réagisse de cette façon, mais j'avais déjà failli la perdre trois fois –notre « _rupture_ » après la parution de l'article de Newton, l'accident de voiture puis sa perte de mémoire à sa sortie de coma- et j'avais peur que la prochaine fois serait _la bonne_.

Heureusement, William et Lucas me remontèrent un peu le moral par leur enthousiasme, tellement heureux que leur mère soit enfin réveillée, même s'ils étaient toujours impressionnés par ses plâtres et ses blessures qui commençaient à cicatriser. Bien évidemment, je leur expliquais que quand Bella sortirait de l'hôpital elle allait rester allongée dans un lit pendant plusieurs semaines et qu'il faudrait beaucoup la soutenir, ne pas la laisser seule toute la journée pendant que je travaillerais alors qu'il existait plein de façons de se distraire avec elle –jeux de société, lecture...- et les garçons me rassurèrent vivement avec des visages conspirateurs.

Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas, préférant me préparer à la journée de demain qui allait être longue.

Nous étions dimanche, mais Jasper tenait à s'occuper de l'intégration de la remplaçante de Bella, Tia Ramirez, sans être coincés par nos rendez-vous puisque la majorité des dossiers de ma compagne nous avait été donné. Je m'occupais d'ailleurs de l'affaire de Rosalie, puisqu'elle faisait partie de celles que j'avais supervisées et que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts, et j'avais rendez-vous avec elle pour que l'on parle des détails.

Jasper était stressé parce que l'audience pour la plainte de Rosalie allait avoir lieu dans moins de deux semaines, que cette affaire allait être fortement médiatisée et il craignait que je ne m'en sorte pas avec la méthode de travail de Bella.

Heureusement que Rosalie, elle, avait confiance en moi. Certes, elle avait peur de dévoiler toute son histoire devant la Cour mais savait que tout le monde la soutenait, les Swan en premiers. Nous discutions énormément tous les deux afin d'être parfaitement au point pour l'audience. Au cas où j'ais des doutes, des interrogations, je fis une liste de questions pour Bella afin qu'elle puisse m'éclairer sur certains points obscurs quand je la reverrais le soir même.

-Donc pour les violences conjugales que tu as endurées depuis plus de quatre ans, Royce King risque bien cinq ans de prison avec les preuves que nous possédons et nous demanderons des indemnités financières même si tu n'en veux pas.

-Ça me tue qu'il ne prenne pas plus d'années en prison, rumina Rosalie.

-Il risque d'ailleurs d'en passer la majorité en sursis puisque c'est sa première condamnation, rajoutai-je calmement.

-Oui, Bella me l'avait dit mais j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il pourrisse en prison ! Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de preuves concernant ses affaires _douteuses_.

-Dans tous les cas, continue de suivre nos conseils et on se revoit la veille de l'audience pour revoir une dernière fois ton dossier, ok ?

-Merci Edward, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant. Bon je vais y aller, je dois passer chercher Emmett à l'aéroport, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur.

-Je pense qu'il sera plus inquiet qu'autre chose, soulignai-je.

-Avec les Swan, il faut s'attendre à n'importe quelle réaction pour une seule situation, contra-t-elle. Emmett était complètement ingérable quand on a retrouvé Bella le soir de son viol. Un coup, il hurlait de rage et frappait sur tout ce qui bougeait, et la minute d'après il était pris de violents tremblements, pleurait à s'en donner des crises d'angoisse. C'était vraiment dur à supporter, surtout que personne n'arrivait à le calmer et heureusement que Bella n'a pas assisté à ça dans l'état dans lequel elle était elle-même.

-Je comprends mieux tes craintes, soufflai-je, surpris par ce que j'entendais.

-M'ouais et le fait de ne pas avoir encore vu Bella de ses propres yeux ne va sûrement pas l'aider à garder ses peurs sous contrôle, même si je l'ai rassuré chaque jour sur son état.

-Vous allez sûrement venir voir Bella à l'hôpital dès ce soir dans ce cas là, non ?

-Oui, mais avant je vais essayer de l'emmener à la piscine : Ça a le don pour le détendre. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je ne suis pas en avance ! A bientôt, Edward.

A peine la porte de mon bureau fermée que je me pris la tête dans les mains en soupirant fortement afin de me détendre : J'accumulais trop d'émotions en peu de temps entre l'accident, le coma, le réveil et la momentanée amnésie de Bella, gérer les garçons qui angoissaient pour leur mère et me posaient d'innombrables questions quand je ne m'y attendais pas, calmer mes propres craintes, apprendre les réactions des autres face à l'accident de ma compagne…

C'était un peu dur à encaisser et j'avais besoin de faire redescendre la pression en prenant de profondes respirations avant d'aller voir Bella. Je ne devais pas être à bout de nerf quand j'irais à l'hôpital car ça n'allait pas l'aider à supporter sa situation, cette _stérilité_ qui nous rendait fous.

J'arrivais à l'établissement médical où l'on s'occupait de Bella, un sachet de plusieurs plats chinois que j'avais acheté dans les mains, heureux de la revoir. Cependant, ma joie fut de courte durée quand je vis mon père s'approcher de moi, la mine soucieuse.

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Bella ? Son état a empiré ? paniquai-je.

-Calme-toi, fils, répondit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je voulais juste te prévenir que les prochains jours allaient sûrement être très éprouvants pour elle : Les infirmières de ce matin l'ont retrouvée prostrée et en larmes sans parler qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir, ne touchant pas à son plateau malgré l'ordre des médecins.

Je le regardai, ahuri. Je savais que Bella avait mal réagi à l'annonce de sa stérilité, mais elle avait l'air d'aller un petit peu _mieux_ quand je l'avais quittée hier.

Je sentais mon cœur se comprimer, ne sachant quoi faire pour aider ma compagne.

-Que me conseilles-tu de faire ? questionnai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Être là pour elle, tout simplement. Et si tu y arrives, fais-là manger avant qu'on ne soit obligé de l'alimenter médicalement.

J'acquiesçai avant de le saluer et me diriger vers la chambre de ma Bella, inquiet. J'avais peur pour elle, pour cette femme qui avait déjà subi trop de choses dans sa vie et qui avait continué à se battre jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle baisse les bras, et pour ça, je devais l'épauler, la soutenir du mieux que je le pouvais.

J'essayai de sourire afin de ne pas l'oppresser par mes réactions négatives et frappai à sa porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce tout en lançant un _« Bonjour Bella ! »_ le plus joyeux que je le pouvais.

Malheureusement, je fus figé sur place en la voyant la tête tournée vers le mur et enfouie dans son épaule, tout le haut de son corps recourbé et tressautant signifiant qu'elle pleurait malgré le silence régnant de la chambre.

J'accourus le plus rapidement possible à ses côtés, posant le sachet de nourriture sur sa table de chevet puis m'accroupis devant elle avant de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Oh, Bella, soufflai-je en la voyant si dévastée.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! sanglota-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide. Je ne sais plus ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Edward ?

-Chut, ma belle, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée. Calme-toi, écoute ma voix : Respire profondément et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, parle et libère-toi de ce qui te pèse. S'il te plait, mon ange, parle-moi.

Mais les sanglots de Bella s'intensifièrent et avant même que je ne puisse la serrer contre moi, elle s'agrippa à ma chemise tout en murmurant des propos incohérents.

Elle était complètement anéantie et ne pas pouvoir la réconforter me brisait le cœur. Je voulais la rassurer, la protéger contre ses peurs, la soutenir envers et contre tout, mais je savais qu'elle ne craquait pas seulement pour sa possible stérilité mais sur tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces sept dernières années. Et j'avais peur de dire des choses qui ne feraient qu'empirer la situation vu que je ne connaissais pas vraiment les détails de ses souffrances, n'en ayant pas encore parlé avec elle.

Malgré tout –ma propre souffrance face à sa détresse- je lui caressais les cheveux, le dos tout en fredonnant la mélodie que je lui avais jouée à la fin de notre premier rendez-vous. J'essayai de réprimer ce que je ressentais afin de me concentrer sur elle car c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, _elle_. J'attendais qu'elle soit tout simplement prête à me parler, à s'ouvrir à moi, à s'appuyer sur moi.

J'ignorai combien de temps nous demeurâmes l'un contre l'autre, mais personne ne vint nous déranger, ce qui me soulagea. Je voulais que l'on ne reste que tous les deux tant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas parlé.

-C'est à cause de Royce King que je suis stérile, dit-elle de but en blanc.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_

-Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que tu as eu cet accident, Bella, dis-je doucement en ramenant derrière son oreille une de ses mèches rebelles et tendrement lui caresser la joue. On ne sait pas qui conduisait cette fourgonnette volée mais ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Il ne conduisait peut-être pas la voiture, mais c'est lui qui a commandité l'accident.

Elle avait l'air tellement sûre de ses propos alors que j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait tort que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

-Pourquoi tu sembles si sûre de ça ? demandai-je, intrigué.

Elle soupira avant de fermer les yeux et se coller contre moi, resserrant fortement ses poings sur ma chemise. Elle semblait lutter contre ses larmes qu'elle refusait de revoir couler et je ne pus que répondre à son étreinte, respirant son odeur par la même occasion, à travers ses cheveux.

-Victoria Hunter est venue me voir hier soir, avoua-t-elle contre moi, me figeant sur place. Et elle m'a fait écouter une conversation entre Royce King et un certain Amun Setouf. Ils disaient très clairement vouloir tuer Rosalie, qu'ils avaient engagé un tueur à gage pour ça, qu'il était spécialisé dans les meurtres par _accidents de voitures accidentels._ Ils disaient tout : l'heure, l'endroit et ce monsieur Smith –l'homme chargé du meurtre- les a même appelé après avoir fait son sale boulot pour leur dire que, je cite « _La conductrice de la jolie BMW rouge immatriculée 466-HSR est hors d'état de nuire_ ».

J'étais abasourdi. Complètement. Mais j'avais surtout d'innombrables questions qui me trottaient l'esprit :

-Quoi ? Mais que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire et comment elle sait que c'est toi qui as été touchée ?Mais pourquoi Victoria t'a tout raconté ? Qu'a-t-elle à y gagner ? Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est ça le pire ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. Elle veut obtenir un droit de visite sur Lucas en échange de ses preuves !

_Quoi ?_

Je savais que je devais avoir l'air horrifié avec mes yeux et ma bouche grands ouverts mais je ne parvenais pas à esquisser le moindre geste.

_C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

-Je pensais qu'elle voulait faire sortir son mari de prison, mais non ! Apparemment James préfère y rester tant qu'il a la possibilité de voir mon fils. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas, finit-elle en sanglotant.

-Calme-toi, Bella, murmurai-je en la berçant. Tu sais bien qu'une conversation enregistrée par un amateur est une preuve qui peut facilement être rejetée par la Cour…

-Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a enregistrée mais son frère qui est un professionnel : Un détective du nom de Félix McDonalds ! La preuve est donc concrète et acceptable en justice.

_Félix est le frère de Victoria Hunter ? Félix a pisté son propre patron ?_

-Sans compter que Victoria possède d'autres preuves qui pourraient envoyer Royce en prison pour des années, pour ne pas dire la perpétuité dans le meilleur des cas, continua Bella tandis que j'essayai de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

-Bon sang, soufflai-je, les yeux dans le vide en pleine réflexion. Je comprends que tu ne saches pas quoi faire avec toutes ces informations…

Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à me poser des questions, à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un traquenard, n'ayant pas toutes les cartes en mains.

-Les autres preuves concernent quoi ?

-Proxénétisme, annonça-t-elle. Victoria aurait récolté des preuves depuis six ans afin de les utiliser _en cas de problème._ Mais échanger un droit de visite sur mon fils pour coincer définitivement l'ex de Rosalie qui a tenté de me tuer me parait immoral. J'ai été _violée _et même si elle raconte que James aurait été drogué ce soir-là –par _Royce_ encore une fois- et qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes, moi j'ai été traumatisée par tout ce que j'ai vécu ! Je ne peux pas rayer ça comme ça ! Je ne peux pas permettre aux Hunter de voir _mon fils_, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant !

Je ne disais rien, la laissant reprendre son souffle, comprenant que je devais la laisser vider son sac, la laisser me dévoiler ce qu'elle pensait, la laisser se reposer sur moi car c'était mon devoir de veiller sur elle, de l'écouter et de trouver des solutions.

Je me devais de tout prendre en main.

-Et pourtant… soupira-t-elle. Je voudrais que Royce King paye enfin pour ses crimes, qu'il pourrisse en prison afin qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas au-dessus des lois. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour y parvenir sans impliquer mon fils. Je serais même prête à retirer ma plainte envers James pour avoir ces satanées preuves ! Mais comment être sûre qu'elles ne soient pas bidons malgré tout ?

-Retirer ta plainte ? m'exclamai-je, outré. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cet homme t'a violé, Bella ! Il doit payer ses fautes !

-Je sais, Edward ! s'emporta-t-elle en se dégageant de moi. Je sais tout ça ! Et pourtant trop de choses ne collent pas ! Trop de choses me font douter et réfléchir ! Comment un violeur peut-il demander un droit de visite à la Cour en sachant la façon dont son enfant a été procréé ? En sachant qu'il prend le risque que son identité soit découverte et que la victime ne décide de porter plainte ? James avait l'air surpris d'entendre que je l'accusai de viol ! Victoria m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de cette soirée à Olympia, qu'il avait peut-être été drogué !

-Elle t'a peut-être menti !

-Mais elle m'a peut-être dit la vérité ! contra-t-elle, vivement. C'est pour ça que je ne sais plus où en j'en suis ! Ce que je dois faire ! Ce que je dois choisir !

Au fond, je comprenais son dilemme. Moi-même j'avais les mêmes réflexions que Bella : Royce King devait payer pour ses crimes mais devait-on obligatoirement impliquer Lucas ou libérer James des charges qui pesaient contre lui pour ça ?

N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions ?

Et c'est là que la réponse me sauta aux yeux : Non, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Soit on laissait les choses telles qu'elles étaient et Royce ne serait condamné que pour ses violences conjugales envers son ex-femme –soit environ cinq ans en prison dont la majorité se passera en dehors d'un établissement pénitencier- soit on décidait de s'arranger avec Victoria et là, nous n'aurions pas d'autres choix que de céder un droit de visite ou de libérer Hunter pour que l'ancien mari de Rosalie pourrisse en prison pour de très longues années.

Mais le choix était dur à faire.

Libéré un violeur ou autoriser ce couple à voir Lucas un week-end sur deux ?

Nous restâmes tout les deux silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Emmett paniqué et d'une Rosalie fatiguée.

Bella tentait tant bien que mal à rassurer son frère mais elle était tellement prise par ses pensées qu'elle n'était pas très convaincante, même pour moi qui n'écoutais qu'à peine la conversation. Mais ni le sportif ni la belle blonde n'osaient poser de questions, comprenant d'un simple regard que nous ne leur dirions rien, du moins pour l'instant.

Je réfléchissais inlassablement tout en forçant Bella à manger les plats que j'avais apportés, ce qu'elle fit machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Puis une idée me vint en tête et je savais ce que je devais faire avant que nous ne puissions prendre une décision. Je me levai et me penchai vers Bella afin de l'embrasser avant de glisser mes lèvres à son oreille :

-Ne pense à rien Bella, chuchotai-je, je m'occupe de tout. Je reviendrais demain, après le boulot, avec toutes les informations que nous avons besoin pour choisir quel chemin prendre. Je t'aime.

Je lui caressai la joue avant de me tourner vers Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient toujours présents afin de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée puis je quittai la chambre de Bella ainsi que l'hôpital.

A peine sorti, je pris mon téléphone portable et le portai à mon oreille après avoir composé un numéro :

-Félix McDonalds, détective privé, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Félix, c'est Edward Cullen à l'appareil, je te dérange ?

-Hey Eddy ! s'écria-t-il, enthousiaste, tu ne me déranges pas du tout vieux ! Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je ne veux pas trop en parler au téléphone, répliquai-je, hésitant. Ça te dit une bière à _l'Islander _? Je t'invite.

-Tu sais que je ne refuse jamais un verre et surtout pas celui des amis ! J'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Je me dirigeai vers le lieu de rendez-vous, un peu plus serein. Félix était peut-être le frère de Victoria Hunter mais c'était aussi un bon ami -un ami qui avait les réponses à certaines de mes questions- et j'étais persuadé qu'il allait me les donner, surtout en sachant que son patron était impliqué dans l'accident de Bella et qu'il était trop honnête pour tremper dans ce genre de magouille.

Bien évidemment, il arriva à l'heure, tout guilleret, avant de se poser à ma table en lançant un sourire ravageur à la barmaid qui le fixait ouvertement. Nous discutâmes vite fait de diverses futilités tandis que je jouai avec mon verre, réfléchissant à la bonne manière d'introduire le sujet qui me tracasse l'esprit.

-Victoria n'a pas menti, commença-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées. Elle a bien des preuves valables concernant Royce King : De son réseau de proxénétisme et de drogues à la tentative de meurtre raté envers ta collègue de boulot.

-Comment sais-tu que je voulais te parler de ta sœur ? interrogeai-je, surpris.

-Je ne serais pas détective si je n'étais pas capable de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Isabella est d'abord la mère du fils de James Hunter. Elle travaille aussi pour toi et représentait, jusqu'à son regrettable accident, la sulfureuse Rosalie Hale, l'ex-femme de Royce qui voulait la tuer pour éviter la prison même si ne n'est que pour quelques mois. Mais je pense que ta présence devant moi est due au fait que ma frangine soit passée voir ta collègue et que cette dernière a fait appel à un bon avocat –toi- pour s'occuper de ses affaires, tout simplement.

-Bella est avant tout ma compagne, soulignai-je afin qu'il comprenne mon état d'esprit.

-Wow, siffla-t-il. Tu es donc plus que déterminé à avoir des réponses.

-Effectivement, maugréai-je. Cependant, je dois t'avertir que tu devrais te méfier de ton patron, il est mêlé à toute cette histoire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mêlé à leurs affaires.

-Je sais, c'est moi qui ai procédé à l'enregistrement de Royce et Amun concernant leurs « aveux » sur la tentative de meurtre envers Isabella, d'ailleurs, continua-t-il soudainement très sérieux, je suis en train de faire des recherches sur mon boss afin de déterminer son vrai travail vu que le cabinet de détective n'est qu'une couverture pour lui et j'ai déjà un sacré dossier à son encontre.

Je soufflai de soulagement, tout se mettait en place et bientôt ces salauds paieraient leurs crimes.

-Et concernant les preuves de Victoria ? demandai-je.

-Elles sont en béton mais il nous faudra l'appui de témoins afin de prouver leurs dires et l'aide de la police pour les protéger et arrêter les coupables.

-C'est donc quitte ou double, alors, soupirai-je.

-Victoria s'occupera d'encourager les témoins à témoigner, elle les connait depuis longtemps et sait que beaucoup d'entre eux désirent s'en sortir alors ne t'inquiète pas, le règne de Royce King arrive à sa fin. Ma frangine et moi sommes plus que prêt à vous aider.

-Pourquoi Victoria fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ses motivations, questionnai-je, perplexe.

-Ma sœur a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie : Mes parents, au lieu de l'aider, l'ont foutue dehors parce qu'elle se droguait et pour survivre, elle est rentrée dans le réseau de proxénétisme de King. Sa vie ne s'est améliorée que grâce à James qui l'a sortie de là et pour lui, car elle se sent plus que redevable de part son aide et le fait qu'elle ne puisse lui donner un enfant, elle a commencé à récolter des preuves contre ce connard de bourge au cas où ce dernier ne décide de s'en prendre à son mari qui l'a laissé tombé il y a plus de sept ans.

-_Plus de sept ans ?_ relevai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Et malheureusement pour nous, je ne peux pas faire de recherches sur ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la conception du petit Lucas pour savoir si James a bien été drogué par King comme ce dernier voulait sûrement se venger de lui pour l'avoir lâché.

-Mais pourquoi avoir choisi Bella comme cible ? Après tout, Royce devait forcément être au courant du nom de la victime pour l'avoir retrouvée aussi rapidement quand il a eu besoin de l'information.

-Oh, mais c'est simple : Isabella est la petite frangine d'Emmett Swan qui était lui-même le meilleur ami de Rosalie Hale. Combien de fois j'ai entendu mes amis de fac se plaindre de King parce qu'il était jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait sa fiancée avec lui. Il a sûrement voulu se venger à sa manière. Après, la façon dont il s'y est pris pour que ta compagne soit à cette soirée cette nuit-là reste un mystère. On ne saura probablement jamais si c'était un coup du destin où s'il a manipulé sa fiancée pour la faire venir.

Beaucoup de choses s'éclaircissaient même s'il restait encore beaucoup de zones sombres. Mais maintenant, je comprenais mieux la situation et savais ce que l'on devait faire même si je devais auparavant en parler avec Bella.

C'était à elle de prendre la décision finale même si j'avais déjà arrêté mon avis.

.

.

.

**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre mais j'ai énormément de coups de fatigue et différents maux liés à ma deuxième grossesse (et oui, je suis enceinte !^^) et j'ai un peu de mal à mettre mes idées sur papier…**

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Alors, à votre avis, même s'il ne va pas imposer son idée à Bella, que va-t-il lui conseiller de faire pour répondre à l'offre de Victoria ?**

**Héhéhé moi je sais !^^**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écris un OS sur le couple Edward/Bella « pour » le concours du forum lovelemon-in-fic. Il s'appelle ****ELLE**** et si ça vous tente de le lire, voici le lien –enlevez les parenthèses si vous faites un copier/coller- ou allez dans mon profil :**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6054872/1/ELLE**

**Et comme en ce moment j'ai envie de vous faire partager deux trois petites fictions originales et sympas qui semblent ne pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs si je m'en réfère aux reviews… Voici les liens :**

**Derrière les cicatrices**** (COMPLETE), de Cokorico (je te tiens à l'œil pour les reviews^^) : www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5478486/1**

**Nouvelle rencontre****, de Twillight3513 : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5930187/1/**

**Art Story, love story****, de Elinae : .net/s/6016359/1/**

**Bien évidemment, je fais de gros bisous à ma SuperBêta Lenerol qui fait un travail SUBLISSIME malgré ses soucis informatiques (La machine n'est pas encore supérieure à l'homme !)^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie encore de me lire et de me laisser des reviews –à ceux qui en écrivent- ça me touche énormément de voir que ce que j'écris plait aux gens^^**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	35. Décider et agir

.

Avertissement : Bien que j'aie utilisé les mêmes patronymes que Stephenie Meyer, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis entièrement l'auteur de cette fiction donc le fait de publier sur Fanfiction ne diminue ou n'abroge en rien mes droits d'auteur. Ce qui signifie, entre autre, que je n'autorise aucun plagiat, en tout ou en partie. Et ceci est valable pour toutes mes fictions postées sur ce site.

.

.

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Décider et agir**

.

**PdV de Bella :**

J'avais peur.

C'était peut-être irrationnel mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Lucas, à l'idée de replonger dans la folie qui m'avait accueillie pendant ma grossesse… De tout.

J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne serais tranquille, que des problèmes de plus en plus difficiles à résoudre me tomberaient toujours dessus.

Et je commençai à vraiment être fatiguée de me battre.

Je n'arrivai même plus à canaliser mes émotions, n'arrêtant de pleurer que quand mes réflexions internes me menaient trop loin dans mes pensées.

Je craquai tout simplement.

Je lâchai prise tout simplement. C'était comme si ma vie ressemblait à un château de cartes qui tremblait sur ses fondations parce que chaque partie en était ébranlée. Et je ne pouvais plus le consolider, seule. Je n'en avais plus la force.

Heureusement, j'avais Edward.

Edward qui me consolait, me rassurait, m'aidait à me battre sans que je ne lui demande quoique se soit.

Ma douleur semblait être la sienne, mes batailles étaient ses guerres également.

J'aurais aimé ne pas lui imposer tout ça, mais je n'y parvenais pas et ça se rajoutait dans la liste des choses qui me faisait me sentir encore plus mal.

J'étais pitoyable.

Mon frère était revenu de Dallas et était en ce moment-même dans ma chambre, le regard torturé malgré le soutien que lui donnait Rosalie. Il essayait de me faire parler, que je lui fasse part de mes pensées, de mes souffrances, mais je ne pouvais rien dire car je savais comment il réagirait.

Ça avait été plutôt difficile de ne pas entendre ses hurlements et ses coups de poings contre les murs de l'hôpital d'Olympia sept ans auparavant…

-Ne pense à rien Bella et repose-toi, chuchota dans mon oreille Edward que je n'avais pas vu se rapprocher de moi. Je m'occupe de tout. Je reviendrais demain, après le boulot, avec toutes les informations que nous avons besoin pour choisir quel chemin prendre. Je t'aime, ma chérie.

Il me caressa la joue avant de se tourner vers Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient toujours présents afin de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée puis quitta ma chambre, me laissant étrangement sereine.

Moi qui avais toujours été habituée à me débrouiller seule, à tout garder au fond de moi, je réussissais pour la première fois à laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre soin de moi sans rechigner. Ça me prouvait à quel point j'aimais Edward et lui faisais confiance pour maîtriser la situation contrairement à mon frère et Rose qui auraient très probablement foncés tête baissée dans les ennuis.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter le baseball professionnel, annonça Emmett au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Comment ça se fait ? demandai-je, surprise. Tu as toujours aimé faire ça !

-Pas au détriment de ma famille, dit-il durement en serrant les dents. Je veux bien comprendre que le club m'ait fait un énorme traitement de faveur en me laissant être entraîneur pour enfants à Seattle en plus d'appartenir aux Mariners, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'obliger à faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent en échange ! Bon sang, c'est _ma sœur_ qui est à l'hôpital, pas un membre très éloigné de la famille ou un inconnu ! _Ma sœur !_ J'ai cru que j'allais mettre le feu à nos locaux du Texas ou faire exprès de mal jouer durant le match officiel mais je suis trop honnête pour faire du n'importe quoi par vengeance. Seulement, c'est décidé, cette saison est la dernière pour moi.

Rosalie lui caressait le dos, les yeux dans le vide et je me doutais bien de ce qui se passait dans sa tête : Emmett allait s'installer définitivement à Seattle et ne voyagerait plus autant qu'avant, leur laissant peut-être une chance d'être enfin un couple.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, continua sérieusement mon aîné, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête. Et ne dis pas '_rien_' ! rajouta-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je veux la vérité Bella ! _Toute_ la vérité.

J'avais envie de l'envoyer sur les roses, de le supplier d'arrêter de me questionner, de hurler ma douleur mais je n'arrivais qu'à sangloter. Encore.

J'étais si instable émotionnellement et le pire c'est qu'être aussi faible m'énervait et me faisait encore plus pleurer. C'était un cercle vicieux qui ne finirait jamais de me tourmenter et ne plus avoir Edward à mes côtés me faisait me sentir bien seule malgré la présence de ma famille.

Emmett me prit dans ses bras, me berçant comme quand on était petit, me caressant les cheveux en silence, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. J'aimais énormément mon frère, ce gros nounours parfois impulsif mais si sensible qui m'avait manqué quand j'avais emménagé à Phoenix avec Renée, au divorce de nos parents. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi autant que l'inverse était aussi vrai et c'est cette constatation qui me fit ouvrir la bouche :

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes dans ce que je vais dire, ni que tu fasses quoique se soit d'inconsidéré quand j'aurais terminé, lançai-je doucement mais fermement. C'est aussi valable pour toi, Rosalie.

Ils acquiescèrent tout deux de la tête et je soupirai avant de prendre une profonde respiration afin de leur raconter tout ce que je savais : Que Royce était à l'origine de mon accident, que notre amie blonde était à la base la personne visée par le tueur à gages, que Victoria était venue me voir la veille au soir pour me proposer un marché : Ses preuves qui condamneraient King pour de nombreuses années contre la libération de son mari ou un droit de visite sur mon fils.

Bien que ma tête soit baissée, je voyais bien que Rosalie pleurait. Elle culpabilisait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, à taire ma souffrance qui semblait vouloir sortir de mon corps et je continuais en leur parlant de ma possible stérilité, de ma fatigue autant physique que psychologique qui me replongeait dans la même dépression –voire en plus fort- que celle de ma grossesse. J'avais l'impression d'être seule et vulnérable, que j'allais perdre mon fils… Qu'on allait me le voler, me l'arracher…

J'étais submergée par mes craintes et je n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente.

Emmett était partagé entre sa fureur et sa tristesse mais essayait de ne pas craquer afin de ne pas nous effrayer. Cependant, lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Victoria cède ses preuves sans que son mari ne soit libéré mais surtout sans que Lucas ne soit mêlé à l'affaire et ne pas avoir de solution l'enrageait, il se sentait aussi inutile que moi.

-J'en ai marre, sanglotai-je. Si marre ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout me tombe _tout le temps_ dessus ? Je voudrais vivre sans avoir à me préoccuper qu'on m'enlève mon fils, ou d'avoir peur qu'un autre accident -que mon aimant à problèmes n'arrête pas d'attirer vers moi- puisse m'être un jour fatal !

Rosalie me serra fortement contre elle avant de me bercer comme le ferait une mère envers son enfant, continuant de pleurer silencieusement tout en me murmurant que tout allait s'arranger, qu'ils me protègeraient tous quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

-Tu sais, dit Emmett faussement sérieux afin de détendre l'atmosphère après quelques minutes de lourd silence, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, on ira voir des exorcistes, des voyantes voire tous les charlatans de l'Etat pour essayer de se débarrasser de ta poisse légendaire !

Et ça marcha puisque je me mis à rire à travers mes larmes tandis que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres malgré ses yeux encore brillants de pleurs contenus.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit suffisant, mais pourquoi pas, répliquai-je en hoquetant malgré mon petit sourire.

-Sache que nous serons toujours là pour veiller sur toi, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, souffla Rose en resserrant ses bras autour de moi tandis que je savourais son contact, n'ayant pas vu ma mère depuis des années.

Je dus m'endormir car je me réveillai en sursaut, quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et fus surprise de voir Edward entrer dans ma chambre, un petit sourire anxieux aux lèvres, avec un autre sachet de nourriture. Je me sentis de nouveau beaucoup plus calme en sa présence.

-Désolé de te déranger pendant que tu dors mais je pensais que tu serais réveillée comme il n'est que dix-huit heures trente, s'excusa-t-il avant de me voler un baiser et s'installer sur le fauteuil qui trônait aux côtés de mon lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, souris-je légèrement, rassurée de l'avoir auprès de moi. Tu ne me déranges pas. Alors, continuai-je quelques secondes plus tard tandis qu'il sortait des boites Tupperware dans lesquelles se trouvaient notre dîner, qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

Il me regardait, soucieux mais déterminé avant de soupirer et passer une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, signe –chez lui- de nervosité, ce qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur :

-Je connais bien Félix McDonald, commença-t-il me faisant haleter de surprise tant je ne m'attendais pas à revenir aussi rapidement sur ce sujet. Et après tout ce que tu m'as raconté au sujet de Victoria Hunter et son compromis, je suis allé le voir afin d'avoir quelques réponses à mes questions, dont la plus importante, est-ce que les preuves de sa sœur étaient recevables ou pas devant la Cour ?

-Et alors ? demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, redoutant énormément la réponse.

-Apparemment, ce sont des preuves en béton qui pourraient faire plonger King pour plusieurs années, dit-il simplement.

Je soupirai en baissant la tête. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Devais-je céder un droit de visite de mon fils aux Hunter ou laisser Royce King profiter de son statut d'homme d'affaire réputé et bien vu qui lui faisait éviter la prison ?

-Hey, Bella, souffla Edward en me prenant dans ses bras avant de me caresser les cheveux. Ne pleure pas, d'accord ? Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Je n'avais même pas senti mes larmes couler sur mes joues, trop prise par mes pensées, mais maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, je ne pus m'empêcher de sangloter fortement.

Encore.

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à contrôler mes émotions, à tout garder enfermer au fond de moi afin de ne pas inquiéter voire blesser mes proches par mes réactions disproportionnées. J'étais gênée et en colère contre moi-même de ne pas réussir à surmonter tout ça.

Je pris de profondes inspirations afin de me calmer avant de plonger mon regard dans celui, triste, d'Edward :

-Tu as… dis que tu réfléchirais à toute cette… situation, balbutiai-je difficilement. Qu'en penses-tu ? Que choisirais-tu si tu étais… à ma place ?

Edward me caressa la joue avant de ramener une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, impassible :

-Je vais te le dire franchement, Bella : Je ne supporte pas te voir dans cet état et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'en sortir. Si je suis allé voir Félix, c'est avant tout pour obtenir les réponses que Victoria ne pouvait pas nous donner sans qu'on ne doute de sa parole. Je vois comme tu as souffert et souffre encore à cause de James, de cette tentative de meurtre dont tu ressors, fragilisée. Je sais par quoi est passé Rosalie durant son mariage avec King et maintenant on apprend que ce dernier est peut-être mêlé à ton viol il y a sept ans sans parler de son implication dans divers réseaux de proxénétisme. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit quand j'entends tout ça : Justice. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser King en liberté après tout le mal qu'il a fait et qu'il continuera d'infliger à son entourage sans rien dire.

Je comprenais son point de vue, le partageant complètement. Ce à quoi je n'étais pas d'accord était l'implication de mon fils dans toute cette affaire, de l'offrir en offrande aux Hunter afin d'obtenir les preuves qui emprisonneraient Royce.

Ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter et je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir qu'Edward ait envisagé cette possibilité, lui qui avait aussi un fils.

-Donc, répliquai-je en serrant les dents, tu serais d'accord pour que Victoria et James –quand il sortira de prison- voient Lucas ?

-Non, répondit Edward, me laissant complètement abasourdie. Je ne pourrais pas tolérer la présence de James proche de toi et de Lucas car même s'il avait été drogué pendant cette fameuse soirée à Olympia, il t'a tout de même violée et tu as énormément souffert de toute cette histoire.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir où Edward voulait en venir, quelle était la fameuse solution qu'il semblait avoir trouvé.

-Alors à quoi penses-tu ?

-Retirer ta plainte pour viol contre James pour qu'il soit libéré de prison en échange des preuves, dévoila-t-il.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je. Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de dire ! Libérer James ou le laisser voir Lucas c'est du pareil au même pour moi ! Qui nous dit qu'il ne tentera pas d'approche à notre égard quand on relâchera notre attention ? paniquai-je.

-Calme-toi, chérie et laisse-moi tout t'expliquer, dit-il en me serrant fortement contre lui.

J'inspirai et expirai profondément tout en fermant les yeux, afin d'essayer de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient tout mon corps. J'étais autant terrifiée à l'idée de perdre mon fils qu'à celle de voir James débarquer dans nos vies après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Je savais bien que je n'avais pas encore fini de surmonter les épreuves que l'on m'imposait mais je redoutais vraiment celle que je vivais en ce moment même.

-Tout ce qui compte pour Victoria, à ce que tu m'as dit, c'est de voir son mari en dehors de prison et il nous faut donc jouer avec ça pour obtenir ce que nous voulons.

-Mais James ne veut pas sortir de prison, il veut voir mon fils, il fera tout pour ça ! contrai-je.

Edward soupira avant de passer une main sur son visage :

-Je vais peut-être te paraître dégueulasse, contradictoire ou je ne sais quoi, expira-t-il, mais même si je déteste Hunter, que je refuse de le voir proche de toi ou de ton fils, je pense qu'il a le droit de voir Lucas, de le connaître. Ecoute-moi, Bella, continua-t-il en me voyant écarquiller les yeux, prête à répliquer, pour le moment on ne fait que sortir James de prison afin de récupérer les preuves de sa femme et faire couler King.

-Mais...

-Mais, me coupa-t-il, on précisera à Victoria que pour le moment on refuse qu'ils rencontrent Lucas, que c'est notre condition pour que tu retires ta plainte, qu'ils devront au moins attendre que tu sois complètement remise de l'accident avant de tenter quoique se soit.

-Tu serais d'accord pour qu'ils connaissent Lucas ? dis-je, la gorge nouée.

-Là, dans l'immédiat, non ce n'est pas une bonne solution. Il faut que tu ailles mieux physiquement, mais surtout moralement, avant d'affronter cette épreuve. Seulement n'oublie pas que ton fils sait qu'il a un père dans cette ville, un père peut-être pas exemplaire mais qu'il veut voir et que tu as promis de lui présenter. Avec toi, Lucas n'a jamais manqué de rien mais se serait cruel de l'empêcher de connaître son géniteur alors qu'il le souhaite, qu'il désire voir à quoi il ressemble, de connaître ses racines malgré tout ce que tu as pu subir pour l'avoir dans ta vie. Il risque même de t'en vouloir un jour d'avoir tout fait pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais et c'est ce dernier point qui te sera fatal dans toute cette histoire : Perdre ton fils parce qu'il aura appris que c'est toi qui tenait James éloigné de lui.

Je ne disais rien, perdue et submergée par ma tristesse.

Au fond de moi, je savais tout ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. J'étais même persuadée qu'à la fin de sa condamnation, à sa sortie de prison, James ferait tout pour voir mon fils même si ce dernier serait beaucoup plus âgé que maintenant –voire majeur- et qu'il n'aurait pas forcément besoin de lui pour grandir, pour créer son avenir.

Seulement Lucas lui consacrera du temps et ils apprendront à se connaître sans que je n'ais mon mot à dire parce que mon petit garçon désire plus que tout savoir qui est son géniteur.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tout était une question de temps, Edward venait de me le faire comprendre. Je pouvais juste décider d'organiser moi-même leur rencontre –et de faire plonger Royce par la même occasion- ou attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre au risque de voir mon fils me tourner le dos –tout en laissant l'ex mari de Rosalie profiter injustement de sa liberté et de ses abus de pouvoir.

Je me tournais vers Edward, le regardant intensément afin de voir s'il serait toujours là pour moi même si nous n'étions ensemble que depuis peu de temps. J'avais besoin de son soutien, de sa présence dans ma vie et pour une fois, je n'avais vraiment pas peur de ce que je ressentais. J'avais confiance en Edward en plus de l'aimer profondément. Il m'apportait beaucoup et certainement sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je faiblement. Lucas devrait connaître son géniteur,je lui ai promis qu'il le verrait ne serait-ce qu'une fois, mais pas maintenant.

-Tu accepterais donc de retirer ta plainte ? interrogea difficilement Edward.

C'était dur, autant pour moi que pour lui mais il fallait faire un choix et le respecter.

-Oui mais sous certaines conditions qui sont irrévocables et non négociables, soufflai-je en pleurant silencieusement. Tu ne peux même pas envisager l'aune de l'enfer que j'ai traversé et d'entendre ce Hunter revendiquer mon fils comme le sien me détruit encore plus, comme si je n'avais pas eu assez à subir. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me l'arracher comme il m'a arraché mon innocence. Qu'il veut me le voler comme il a volé ma virginité. Et maintenant, je devrais tout simplement effacer tout cela ? Ça m'est impossible. Lucas n'est pas issu d'un coup d'un soir mais bel et bien d'un viol. Je veux que Hunter le reconnaisse et le relate par écrit et devant témoins certifiés. Je veux qu'il s'engage à ne jamais réclamer de droit de reconnaissance. Mon fils reste Lucas Swan. Le jugement pour les droits de visite et de garde est inattaquable et sera exécuté. Il est malheureusement le géniteur de mon fils mais il n'est pas et ne sera jamais son père. Je n'accorde qu'une seule rencontre qui n'aura lieu qu'après mon complet rétablissement et sous mes conditions. Il n'y aura aucune autre relation entre nous et eux à moins que mon fils en face la demande lorsqu'il sera en âge de prendre ses décisions. Je n'accepterai aucun argent ni maintenant, ni jamais. Si l'un de ces points venait à être rompu, je redéposerai ma plainte. Je m'engage, lorsque Lucas sera en âge de comprendre, à lui révéler l'entière vérité et à lui en donner les preuves. Voilà ce sont mes conditions et tout ceci n'est valable que si on arrive effectivement à emprisonner King.

C'était dit. Ça me déchirait le cœur mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Edward me regardait, ébahi. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir interrompue une seule fois. Mes larmes avaient continué de couler pendant ce long monologue et ne tarissaient toujours pas. J'étais arrivée au bout de moi-même et j'avais enfin pu m'exprimer sur ce qui me rongeait depuis sept ans. Lucas était MON FILS et seulement mon fils. Et je me devais de le protéger mais je lui devais aussi la vérité aussi moche soit-elle. Edward prit une grande inspiration

-Tu es une femme forte, Bella et je te respecte énormément pour ça car je sais que c'est une décision très difficile que tu viens de prendre. Je t'aime mon ange et ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour t'épauler, pour t'écouter, pour t'aimer.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

-Je comprends tout à fait tes conditions, elles sont judicieuses et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cela. Je pense que Victoria acceptera de s'y soumettre. Bella, si jamais j'avais eu un doute sur tes capacités professionnelles, ce que tu viens de faire montre à quel point tu es une grande avocate. Tu as déjà tout mon amour, mon respect et mon admiration mais maintenant je peux y rajouter ma reconnaissance professionnelle. Je suis fier d'admettre que tu es mon égal voire même que tu me dépasses et sur bien des points.

-Non Edward, je ne te dépasse en rien. Je ne suis pas dupe. Dans ce marché, je n'y retire rien sinon la satisfaction de voir un pourri derrière les barreaux mais pour les autres, ils y gagnent leur tranquillité, leur droit de vivre. Lucas et moi allons payer le prix fort, notre vie est encore chamboulée à cause de cet immoral et là je ne veux plus être la pauvre petite victime qui ne fait que subir. Cette fois ci, j'ai mon mot à dire et quoiqu'en disent les Hunter, ils sortent gagnants sur toute la ligne. Je ne suis pas prête à laisser un mécréant s'ingérer dans notre vie. N'oublie pas Edward, une seule rencontre et à mes conditions, c'est tout ce qu'ils retireront de moi.

-Tu dois te nourrir maintenant mon ange et ensuite te reposer. Je reste avec toi, les enfants sont avec Carmen. Je serais là lorsque Victoria viendra chercher ta réponse. Tout va bien se passer, mon cœur. Il faut penser à toi maintenant pour que tu te remettes sur pied le plus rapidement possible.

Edward n'avait pas fait un geste pour effacer mes larmes. Il les savait salutaires pour mon âme. C'était des larmes pour mon passé mais aussi pour mon présent et même pour notre avenir. De quoi demain serait fait, je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais de nouveau enfanter mais je savais que je protégerais mon fils envers et contre tout et avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas seule à cette tâche.

***OoO***

**.**

Victoria était en train de sortir de l'hôpital, les joues ravagées par les larmes mais avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Isabella Swan avait accepté de libérer son mari mais avait aussi –et ça elle n'y avait pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende de la bouche de l'avocate puis de son compagnon- décidé d'organiser une unique rencontre entre son couple et Lucas.

Certes, ils allaient devoir attendre plusieurs mois avant de voir le fils de James, mais elle avait, pendant des années, tellement espéré avoir un enfant que patienter encore un peu ne faisait que faire croître son anticipation.

De plus, elle comprenait les motivations d'Isabella, son besoin d'être totalement remise de son accident pour être présente lors de leur rencontre car même si elle n'était pas mère, elle était très protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aimait.

L'avocate avait était inflexible, une seule et unique rencontre mais c'était le souhait de James. Les autres termes de l'accord ne poseraient pas de problèmes. Elle comprenait tout à fait que maître Swan ne donne pas plus. C'était déjà énorme surtout vu les faits et elle avait raison, dans ce marché c'était encore eux qui s'en sortaient le mieux. James serait libéré, pourrait voir son fils et après ils pourraient poursuivre leur vie un peu plus sereinement puisqu'un salaud serait hors d'état de nuire.

Cependant, devoir répondre à certaines questions personnelles pour prouver aux deux avocats sa bonne foi avait ravivé de vieilles blessures : Leur avouer leur impossibilité à adopter un enfant à cause de son propre casier judiciaire -qui leur avait porté préjudice auprès des centres d'adoptions mais aussi auprès des mères porteuses qui refusaient de confier un bébé à une ancienne junkie qui avait été arrêtée plusieurs fois par la police- l'avait submergé de tristesse.

Et c'était dans ces moments-là que son mari lui manquait.

Victoria inspira profondément et essuya ses larmes avant de téléphoner à son frère afin de lui faire part de ses bonnes nouvelles et de décider de la marche à suivre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva au poste de police de la ville accompagnée de deux de ses amies prostituées qui avaient accepté de témoigner, et raconter tout ce qu'elles savaient sur les réseaux de proxénétisme de King.

Très rapidement et ce, grâce aux preuves et témoins que Victoria avait apporté avec elle, les policiers montèrent une immense opération commando, sollicitant l'aide des petits postes de polices des petites villes en périphérie afin d'assister les agents en uniforme des grandes, et se préparèrent à prendre d'assaut tous les réseaux illégaux de l'Etat de Washington.

Toutes les interventions furent montées et bouclées en deux semaines –à peine quelques jours avant le procès de Rosalie- et très vite les journaux s'extasièrent sur les exploits de la police omettant bien évidemment l'aide d'informateurs civils afin de les protéger.

La nouvelle la plus choquante fut l'annonce de l'arrestation de Royce King qui fut à la une de tous les médias de l'Etat mais aussi des principales chaînes nationales, telle CNN, cependant seules les nouvelles de la première page du _Seattle Times_ du mardi 22 juillet 2008 seront relatées ici :

.

***OoO***

**ROYCE KING OU LA FIN D'UN REGNE ?**

_Royce King, troisième du nom, grand magnat des industries de l'Etat de Washington, âgé de trente-trois ans avait tout pour être heureux :_

_Issu d'une famille aisée, aimée et aimante, il a toujours été très bien entouré dans son enfance et son adolescence avant de prendre son envol en reprenant les rênes de l'entreprise de son père décédé, _King's Corporation_._

_Trois ans plus tard, à peine diplômé, il se mariait avec la somptueuse Rosalie Hale avec qui il sortait depuis plusieurs années et ils vivaient tout deux, à ce que l'on croyait, une vie de jeunes mariés épanouis, très admirés par la population de Seattle._

_Malheureusement pour lui, leur mariage prit fin à l'annonce de leur divorce en mars dernier, après plus de cinq ans de vie commune mais ce fait n'est que la partie visible d'un immense iceberg dont nous n'apprenons l'existence que depuis quelques jours._

_En effet, Rosalie Hale aurait engagé une avocate –Isabella Swan du Cabinet '_Cullen & Withlock' _qui est en ce moment même à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture dont nous parlerons plus loin- afin de l'aider à dévoiler au grand jour l'enfer qu'elle vivait au quotidien depuis plusieurs années avec son ex-mari : Violences conjugales, ce qui nous paraîtrait improbable si nous n'avions pas vu les diverses photos de ses blessures ainsi que les différents certificats médicaux qu'auraient signés les médecins qui se seraient occupés d'elle sans que personne ne le sache, à cela s'ajouteraint les nombreux adultères._

_C'était surtout par désespoir que cette femme bafouée et rabaissée plus bas que terre voulait simplement faire appel à la justice pour condamner Royce King à ce qu'il méritait mais ce dernier, rendu fou furieux face à cet acte, a tenté de tuer son ex-femme en faisant appel à un tueur à gage, tueur à gage qui a provoqué un accident de voiture dont Isabella Swan a été la pauvre victime suite à un simple concours de circonstance._

_Royce King se révèle donc être un monstre derrière son sourire sympathique et ses apparitions aux diverses œuvres de charité, mais grâce à l'enquête de la police -qui a démantelé un réseau de proxénétisme il y a à peine quelques jours- nous avons aussi découvert à quel point il pouvait être pire qu'abominable !_

_En effet, nous ne pourrions vous révéler ces faits si nous n'avions pas une totale certitude de leur authenticité et grâce aux forces de l'ordre et aux divers témoignages des personnes arrêtées lors de la mission commando, la police a procédé à la fermeture exceptionnelle de nombreuses petites entreprises qui ne servaient apparemment que de couverture pour des affaires illicites._

_Entre elles, le fameux cabinet de détective d'Amun Setouf qui a été démantelé grâce à l'aide plus que nécessaire du propre assistant de ce dernier, Félix McDonald qui d'ailleurs assurait à lui tout seul le vrai travail de ce cabinet pendant que son patron gérait –sous les ordres de Royce King en personne- de petites affaires sordides –dont la tentative échouée de meurtre à l'égard de Rosalie Hale/Isabella Swan._

_Cependant, le pire reste à venir._

_Grâce aux éléments découverts au bureau d'Amun Setouf ainsi que le témoignage d'une des prostituées mises sous protection, l'équipe du chef de police de Port Angeles, le Chef Peters, aidé par celle du Chef Swan de la ville de Forks, a découvert le corps d'une femme enceinte enterrée dans l_'Olympic National Parc_. Il s'agirait d'une fille de joie du réseau de proxénétisme d'Olympic qui aurait été l'une des nombreuses maîtresses de Royce King et qui serait malencontreusement tombée enceinte de son enfant, enfant qu'il refusait de voir naître et encore moins de reconnaître. Face au refus de la future mère à s'en séparer, le magnat des industries l'aurait fait tuée et enterrée par ses hommes de main._

_Les analyses sur le fœtus ont prouvé que le père était bien Royce King et ce dernier, en plus d'être accusé d'adultère, violences conjugales, tentative de meurtre et meurtre, sera aussi incriminé pour possession et vente de drogues en plus d'être apparemment le créateur et le gérant de tous les réseaux de proxénétisme de l'Etat même si nous n'avons pas encore tous les détails de ces points là._

_Nous vous invitons à suivre les prochaines éditions de notre journal pour connaître la suite des évènements en sachant que nous retranscriront en exclusivité le procès de Royce King dont la date sera bientôt connue._

_Votre dévoué reporter,_

_Kirk Town._

***OoO***

.

.

.

**TADAM ! Piouf c'était dur d'écrire ce chapitre en sachant que je voulais parler de tout sans trop faire de répétition (d'où le fait que je n'ai pas retranscris la 2****e**** rencontre entre Bella et Victoria)…**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route avec les trois différentes parties remplies de pleins d'informations et que ça vous aura plu car Royce est enfin hors d'état de nuire même si on connaîtra certains détails –et oui encore^^- dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçus que je ne publie plus aussi régulièrement qu'auparavant mais n'oubliez pas que je suis enceinte –maintenant de cinq mois- mais surtout que j'ai déjà un petit garçon de treize mois qui marche énormément et que je dois surveiller en plus de l'accompagner dans tout mon appartement et dans le parc, que ça m'épuise ! Je suis désolée que ça ne plaise pas à certains lecteurs mais n'oubliez pas que les auteurs publient par plaisir et que l'on n'a pas d'obligation envers vous, même si nous vous devons de finir ce que l'on a commencé, c'est la moindre des choses…**

**Après, ne le prenez pas mal, moi aussi je suis une fidèle lectrice de nombreuses fictions et suis toujours aussi impatiente de lire de nouveaux chapitres, je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir quand on attend plusieurs semaines pour ça mais par respect pour les auteurs, je patiente comme tout le monde sans faire part de mon mécontentement (surtout que c'est les vacances et que l'on se doit de tous en profiter).**

**Je vous embrasse tous malgré tout et remercie tout particulièrement ma SuperBêta Lenerol pour avoir relu et complété quelque peu mon chapitre le rendant vraiment meilleur (!) ainsi que mes nouveaux lecteurs (Lyna, entre autres, dont les reviews m'ont particulièrement touchés !)**

**A très bientôt !**

**Katty**

**.**


	36. La suite des évènements

**Lisez bien, s'il vous plait, les notes en fin de ce chapitre! Merci^^**

**.**

**Chapitre 36 :**

**La suite des évènements**

.

**PdV de Bella :**

J'étais à l'hôpital depuis le vingt-huit juin mais ce fut surtout à partir du vingt-deux juillet que j'allais mieux moralement.

Physiquement, tout s'améliorait avec le temps : Mes bleus et blessures légères étaient guéris, on allait, dans quelques semaines, m'enlever le plâtre de mes jambes puis de mon bras mais surtout, j'allai enfin quitter l'hôpital dans à peine quelques jours, le six août pour être plus précise, soit après plus d'un mois d'hospitalisation.

Malgré mon impatience, j'étais tout de même heureuse de pouvoir m'asseoir étant donné que mon bassin était enfin guéri de toute fracture même si j'éprouvais encore quelques douleurs si je restais trop longtemps en position assise.

Moralement, je remontais tout doucement la pente grâce à l'incarcération de Royce King mais surtout au soutien d'Edward et de ma famille. J'avais toujours au fond de moi cette peur de perdre mon fils au profit de James Hunter, mais j'essayais de la canaliser car je ne le laisserais pas faire et puis, après tout, je n'étais pas seule. Je pouvais passer au-dessus de ça le temps d'aller mieux.

Je devais accepter l'aide de mes proches, les faire entrer à l'intérieur de mon _bouclier_ et leur faire part de mes doutes et angoisses mais pour l'instant, seul Edward l'avait franchi et je ne pouvais pas en faire pénétrer d'autres. C'était encore trop tôt.

Pour ça, j'avais besoin de totalement récupérer, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et pour m'aider à aller mieux –mes blessures guérissant avec le temps- je me plongeai dans le boulot.

J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit, de consacrer toute mon attention sur quelque chose qui maintiendrait mes pensées loin de mes peurs et quoi de mieux que travailler sur le dossier King ?

Edward était, bien évidemment, contre ça, mais il avait très vite abdiqué en voyant que c'était vital pour moi de l'aider à coincer définitivement l'ex-mari de Rosalie. Après tout, il était coupable d'horribles accusations mais surtout –si c'était vrai- il était sûrement responsable de tout ce qui m'était arrivé il y a bientôt huit ans.

J'avais soif de justice et ce type allait payer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas tant que je me battrais contre lui.

Construire un supplément au dossier Hale prenait du temps étant donné le nombre d'accusations qui pesait dorénavant sur Royce King, mais en plus d'aimer travailler sur ce dossier, j'avais un trop plein d'énergie que je ne pouvais dépenser qu'en utilisant mon cerveau, mes plâtres m'empêchant de me dépenser physiquement. Et cette énergie aida grandement Edward qui semblait de plus en plus fatigué au fil des journées qui passaient, ce qui me poussai à aborder le sujet quand, un soir, nous nous retrouvions enfin seuls, Esmé ayant emmené les garçons manger chez elle ce jour-là:

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? interrogeai-je en le voyant tomber sur le seul fauteuil de ma chambre d'hôpital en soufflant fortement, las.

-Rien de grave, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il faiblement avant de passer vivement ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller.

-Je vois bien que tu es épuisé, soulignai-je. Ça se passe mal au cabinet ? A la maison, peut-être ? Si les enfants t'épuisent explique-leur que tu as besoin de te reposer, je suis sûre qu'ils te laisseront faire une petite sieste avant le dîner. Ça te ferait du bien, tu sais.

-Les enfants sont des amours, répondit Edward, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est juste que l'on est un peu surchargé au cabinet entre les journalistes qui ne cessent de nous harceler sur le procès de King et Tia qui a du mal à s'adapter à la charge de travail qu'on est obligé de lui donner… Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

Je lui pris une main de la mienne –droite et valide- afin de lui montrer tout mon soutien :

-Je pourrais vous aider, dis-je calmement, sachant qu'il allait refuser mon offre. Tu pourrais me faire parvenir certains dossiers de Tia pour que je les examine et travaille dessus.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

-Non, Edward ! coupai-je un peu durement, exaspérée qu'il me considère comme une petite chose fragile. Si vous continuez tous dans cette voie-là, le cabinet va en subir les conséquences ! Vous allez être tellement submergés par le travail que certains dossiers finiront par être bâclés alors qu'il suffirait juste que je vous aide pour éviter ça !

-Les médecins t'ont à peine enlevé un plâtre ! Et tu es encore à l'hôpital ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu es censée te reposer, sans parler de ta rééducation qui t'épuise !

J'inspirai et expirai un bon coup afin de ne pas me mettre en colère face à son comportement. Après tout, Edward était fatigué et s'inquiétait pour ma santé, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher son énervement -c'était compréhensif- sauf que je n'aimais pas être considérée comme une handicapée car ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas :

-Je ne vois le kiné que trois fois par semaine. Et je sors de l'hôpital dans quelques jours ! Sans compter que je ne peux peut-être pas encore marcher mais mon bras droit et mon cerveau sont encore en parfait état de marche et j'ai besoin de les utiliser si je ne veux pas devenir folle ! Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de vous aider, mais ton côté ''chevalier servant'' refuse de l'admettre une bonne foi pour toute ! Laisse-moi alléger vos charges de travail avant de te bouffer la santé et ruiner la belle image que possède en ce moment notre cabinet.

-Bella…

-Et les enfants, coupai-je de nouveau, intransigeante. Si tu es trop fatigué quand est-ce qu'ils te verront ? Quand est-ce que tu joueras avec eux ? Certes, il y a Carmen et nos familles, mais ils ont besoin de toi ! Ne commence pas à les mettre de côté parce que tu refuses que j'allège vos charges de travail ! Sans compter que j'ai accepté, _difficilement_, de venir vivre chez toi le temps que je guérisse complètement alors que je ne le voulais vraiment pas, donc tu pourrais au moins faire un effort !

Edward me regardait, abasourdi :

-C'est du ''donnant-donnant'', maintenant ?

-Appelle ça plutôt un compromis ! lançai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine, faussement menaçante. Mais Edward, continuai-je, d'un ton plus doux, arrête de vouloir tout mettre sur tes épaules, tu ne peux pas tout gérer. De plus, on est un couple, non ? Et dans un couple, il faut que les deux personnes apportent leur contribution, s'aident l'un à l'autre, alors s'il te plait, ne me mets pas à l'écart, surtout que je suis tout à fait apte à te soutenir, malgré mes blessures.

Edward me regardait intensivement, presque tristement, avant de me caresser la joue de sa main. Il semblait sonder mon âme, mesurer mes propos pour s'en imprégner afin de se rassurer. Puis il finit par accepter, mettant bien en avant qu'il le faisait parce que j'avais arrêté de me battre contre lui sur le fait que j'allais momentanément emménager chez lui.

Je n'aimais d'ailleurs pas cette mesure, ne voulant pas empiéter le territoire de mon compagnon après seulement deux mois de relation. Sans parler du fait que je m'étais habituée à tout gérer toute seule, que j'avais une routine avec mon fils et que dorénavant j'allais devoir composer avec Edward et William.

C'était trop tôt mais j'avais compris que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : Mes parents vivaient trop loin de Seattle et Emmett n'avait pas assez de place chez lui pour nous accueillir mon fils et moi.

Je devais donc vivre chez Edward durant toute ma convalescence, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à, au moins, la mi-septembre où mon dernier plâtre –celui du bras- sera enfin enlevé. Cependant, j'aurais sûrement encore besoin d'aide après étant donné que je serais en rééducation jusqu'à janvier même si mon kinésithérapeute -que je vois depuis que mon bassin est guéri- pense que je serais enfin totalement autonome pour la fin octobre, début novembre.

De ce fait, j'allais sûrement rester vivre chez Edward pendant plus de deux mois ''contre ma volonté'' et se fut seulement à cause des suppliantes frimousses de Lucas et William que j'avais plus ou moins accepté cette obligation imposée par mon médecin, mon compagnon et nos familles respectives.

Mais je devais bien me l'avouer : J'avais peur.

J'aimai sincèrement et profondément Edward et je savais que c'était réciproque vu son comportement mais ça faisait tout de même plus d'un mois que j'étais enfermée à l'hôpital, que l'on ne se voyait plus beaucoup, lui et moi, pour approfondir nos liens. Comment allions-nous vivre cette cohabitation alors que notre relation était un peu au point mort ? N'allait-elle pas être fatale pour notre couple si récent ?

Les enfants m'avaient avoué qu'ils étaient heureux de vivre ensemble et qu'ils avaient hâte que je sorte de l'hôpital pour que l'on soit enfin tous ensemble et leur bonne humeur ainsi que leur optimiste mettaient du baume à mon cœur et me rassuraient quelque peu, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas été aussi proches pendant mon hospitalisation qu'avant mon accident.

Heureusement, en ce six août 2008, grâce à Lucas et William, j'appréhendais beaucoup moins ma venue dans la grande maison d'Edward. J'avais, en effet, réussi à éviter le grand comité de bienvenue de sorte que seuls Carmen et les enfants nous accueillirent, Edward et moi, à l'entrée de ma _maison temporaire_.

Etant donné que je me déplaçais encore en fauteuil roulant, je ne pus –pour le moment- visiter que le rez-de-chaussée où je découvris ma chambre pour les deux prochains mois. Elle était très spacieuse, lumineuse et avait une salle de bain attenante. Mais je fus encore plus étonnée en voyant, dans le dressing, des affaires d'homme avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des vêtements d'Edward :

-Ça ne te dérange pas si nous partageons tous les deux cette chambre ? demanda anxieusement Edward en s'agenouillant devant moi.

-Mais… Mais, balbutiai-je. Tu ne… Serais pas mieux dans ta chambre ? Je pourrais te gêner avec mes plâtres.

-Idiote, sourit-il avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser légèrement, je t'aime Bella et ce mois loin de toi a été presque trop dur à supporter pour que je te laisse dormir sous mon propre toit en dehors de mes bras. Je me moque de tes plâtres du moment que tu passes tes nuits à mes côtés.

Je ne pus que rougir face à l'intensité de son regard, à ses mots. Ça faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas échangé de tels propos, avions été aussi proches que maintenant. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait car jusqu'à présent -même si l'absence de ''complicité'' dans notre couple me pesait- je ne m'étais focalisée que sur mes blessures et mes peurs tout en essayant d'aller mieux.

Edward et moi discutions toujours, oui, mais nous avions mis notre couple entre parenthèses jusqu'à maintenant et je constatai qu'avec mon emménagement temporaire, nous allions reprendre notre histoire où elle en était avant mon accident.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je, émue.

***OoO***

.

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent intenses.

Certes, je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer mais comme toujours, il y avait des hauts et des bas qui malmenaient assez durement mes nerfs.

J'avais de la chance, encore une fois, Lucas et William étaient de vrais petits amours et arrivaient généralement à me rendre le sourire quand je revenais de chez ce satané kiné qui, en plus de me fatiguer avec ses divers exercices, m'irritait au plus haut point avec ses discours censés être encourageants mais qui sonnaient faux : Je n'avais pas l'impression de m'améliorer aussi rapidement qu'il le disait même si mon entourage me le certifiait.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Carmen et d'Esmé, qui venait tous les jours nous rendre visite, aux enfants et moi. Je retrouvais en chacune de ses femmes le côté maternel que je n'avais pas eu de ma propre mère depuis quelques mois déjà.

Pas que nous étions en conflit, mais Renée voyageait énormément avec son mari Phil, profitait de sa vie, oubliant ses deux enfants et son petit-fils. Elle était d'ailleurs repartie en Floride deux jours à peine après mon réveil de mon coma artificiel. Mais au fond, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir alors que moi-même savais à quel point la vie était précieuse et qu'il fallait la vivre à fond.

Mais je devais bien me l'avouer, au moins à moi-même : Ma mère me manquait et c'était pour cette raison que je commençais à réellement m'attacher à Carmen mais surtout à la mère d'Edward qui s'occupait de moi comme si j'étais sa propre fille.

Emmett et Rosalie venaient souvent me voir et j'avais très vite compris que leur relation allait très bientôt évoluer et j'en étais heureuse pour eux. Mon frère méritait enfin le bonheur que seule Rosalie pouvait lui donner.

-Tu sais, commença timidement Emmett, un après-midi de la fin août où il était venu seul chez Edward pour nous rendre visite, j'ai l'intention de demander à Rosalie d'être ma femme.

Je n'étais pas surprise. C'était, pour moi, le cheminement logique de leur relation. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait, d'un seul coup, aussi hésitant.

-C'est bien ce que j'espérais pour vous deux, souris-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux afin de le rassurer.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Bella, soupira-t-il. Dès que le procès de King sera enfin terminé, je vais faire ma demande.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. J'avais l'impression d'avoir raté un détail.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient franchi ce cap, pensant que j'aurais été au courant bien plus tôt au vu de nos liens à tous les trois, surtout que Rosalie n'aurait pas pu me cacher une telle chose étant donné que nous attendions toutes les deux que mon frère fasse le premier pas vers elle.

-Non. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Je... Je voulais ton avis sur ce que je voulais faire.

-Tu comptes demander à Rosalie de t'épouser alors que vous êtes encore au stade ''meilleurs amis'', c'est ça ? questionnai-je, hésitante.

-Dis comme ça, ça ne semble pas une bonne idée, dit Emmett, penaud.

Il semblait en plein dilemme, comme s'il savait ce qu'il voulait faire mais qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, épaulé, conseillé.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Em', mais j'ai peur que tu mettes de côté ce que peut ressentir Rosalie face à une telle demande. N'oublie pas qu'elle est à peine divorcée ! Elle a vécu tellement d'horreurs auprès de King qu'elle pourrait très bien ne plus vouloir se marier.

-Vous en avez discuté ? demanda-t-il craintivement.

Je lui répondis négativement d'un signe de tête avant de continuer:

-Mais vous deux ? Avez-vous déjà parlé mariage ou même de ce qui allait se passer entre vous deux après le procès ?

-Rose et moi sortirons ensemble dès que la pourriture qui lui servait de mari sera derrière les barreaux. Elle pourra ainsi considérer le chapitre ''King'' comme complètement bouclé. Mais, Bella, il faut que tu comprennes mon point de vue, continua-t-il, fermement : Ça fait des années que j'attends après Rosalie et je ne veux pas encore patienter pour pouvoir me marier avec elle et avoir des enfants. Je veux que l'on soit une famille, une vraie, car contrairement à _l'autre_, moi je la vénèrerais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je veux lui faire pleins de bébés parce que je l'aime plus que tout ! Je veux que l'on crée des être humains qui seront le parfait mélange d'elle et moi, le symbole de notre amour. Je veux tout ça et je le veux avec _elle _! Ne m'aimerait-elle pas assez pour m'offrir ces cadeaux de la vie ?

-Rose t'aime, répliquai-je la gorge nouée par l'émotion qui me submergeait face au discours de mon frère. Mais ne mets pas de côté ce qu'elle a vécu. Ne lui tourne pas non plus le dos si elle refuse ta demande, bien au contraire, fais-lui comprendre que tu seras toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, réconforte-la, épaule-là, même si tu souffres de sa réponse puis discutez-en calmement, d'accord ? Et puis Emmett, je te rappelle que King est déjà derrière les barreaux, il ne reste plus qu'à le faire juger pour connaître la durée de son emprisonnement. Donc il serait peut-être temps de passer du stade de ''meilleur ami'' à celui de ''petit ami'', cela pourrait inciter Rosalie à mieux évaluer sa réponse lorsque tu lui feras ta demande !

-Oh Bella ! Qu'est-ce que je t'aime petite sœur ! C'est pour entendre tous ces bons conseils que je t'en parle, Bella. Merci d'être une super frangine !

-Juste super ? M'indignai-je faussement.

-La meilleure ! corrigea-t-il vivement.

***OoO***

.

Grâce à mon aide, les avocats de notre cabinet n'étaient plus autant surchargés et mon compagnon pouvait enfin se reposer un peu. Je travaillais encore plus d'arrache-pied sur le futur procès de Royce King -qui aurait normalement lieu à la mi-octobre- étant donné que je serais présente aux côtés d'Edward en tant que deuxième avocate de la défense. J'en étais heureuse et je devais bien me l'avouer que je m'étais surpassée durant mes séances de rééducation en sachant que je pouvais y assister si je progressais rapidement.

Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Tia Ramirez, ma remplaçante au cabinet, qui venait souvent me voir ou me téléphonait pour parler boulot. Elle était plutôt novice dans le métier mais avait un bon potentiel et j'espérai qu'Edward et Jasper décident -quand je pourrais ''officiellement'' revenir travailler- de la garder dans notre équipe.

Grâce à elle, Je voyais autre chose que l'affaire de l'ex-mari de Rosalie et ça me permettait de ne pas devenir complètement accro à ce dossier qui était devenu, à mes yeux, une affaire personnelle. Je voulais voir ce salaud à jamais derrière les barreaux et je faisais tout pour qu'aucun détail ne m'échappe, pouvant devenir complètement hystérique si je ne parvenais pas à mes fins journellement.

Edward me canalisait la plupart du temps mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir être débarrassée de mes béquilles aussi -n'ayant plus de plâtres aux jambes depuis quelques jours- et courir afin d'évacuer ce trop plein d'énergie que je n'arrivais parfois pas à gérer. Mais même si j'étais bien rétablie, mes jambes se fatiguaient rapidement -mon corps ne s'était pas encore habitué aux broches en métal que l'on m'avait mis pour soigner mes fractures- et je devais attendre approximativement la fin septembre pour retrouver une quasi-totalité de mon autonomie.

Au moins, maintenant, je pouvais prendre ma douche toute seule. Pas que je n'aimais pas quand Edward m'aidait mais j'étais arrivée à un point où j'étais exécrable, surtout avec lui.

Et oui, entre Edward et moi aussi il y avait des hauts et des bas.

Je m'étais sentie si limitée pendant plus de deux mois que quand on m'avait enfin enlever mes plâtres -peu de temps après mon anniversaire, soit à la mi-septembre- j'avais cru, à tort, pouvoir reprendre une vie ''normale''. Mais mes jambes plus particulièrement -mon bras gauche ne me gênait pas trop étant droitière- avaient besoin d'une sérieuse rééducation : Je n'arrivais quasiment plus à les plier, ne pouvant plus marcher, mes muscles étant restés trop longtemps inactifs.

Et cette nouvelle épreuve me rendait folle. J'avais besoin de me dépenser physiquement -ce que je ne faisais que trois fois par semaine avec le kiné- de pouvoir m'occuper de moi-même seule, mais je devais encore patienter.

Edward était très compréhensif envers moi, un vrai gentleman, mais ne m'aidait pas à calmer mes frustrations physiques, dont ma frustration sexuelle.

Même quand j'avais encore mes plâtres aux jambes, nous étions sortis en famille et nous nous amusions beaucoup avec nos garçons. J'aimais d'ailleurs beaucoup les liens qui nous unissaient tous les quatre pendant ces instants-là même si j'appréciais énormément les petites soirées que nous passions juste à deux dans le salon d'Edward.

L'anniversaire de William, le dimanche 24 août, était, en y repensant, un de mes plus beaux souvenirs de notre séjour -à Lucas et moi- chez Edward car ça avait été une journée très émouvante. Nos deux familles étaient présentes et pour la première fois de sa vie, le fils d'Edward avait eu un vrai anniversaire, entouré de sa famille mais surtout de son père. C'était une belle journée remplie d'amour et de joie et jamais je n'oublierais le visage resplendissant de William quand son père lui a annoncé qu'ils passeraient le lendemain la journée à eux deux.

Mais malgré tout ce bonheur et le fait que je commençais à être complètement rétablie de mes blessures, il y avait un hic :

Je voulais retrouver la proximité _physique_ de ma relation avec Edward mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de freiner mes ardeurs, de me _rejeter_ quand je commençais à me montrer un peu trop _entreprenante_ !

Au final, nous nous contentions -enfin, surtout lui- de simples baisers et de légers attouchements qui me frustraient et me mettaient _un peu_ sur les nerfs.

De plus, nous approchions de la date du procès de Royce King. J'étais donc sur les charbons ardents et plutôt facilement irritable sans parler du fait que je ne pouvais pas me soulager toute seule, ne pouvant le faire qu'en position allongée -sur le lit- et que les enfants, Carmen et autres ne me laissèrent pas un moment de répit pour me détendre.

J'ai, bien évidemment, explosé quand Edward m'a innocemment demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment il avait pu avoir le culot de renier mes envies, de ne pas voir à quel point j'étais complètement frustrée de ne pouvoir ni me déplacer sans béquille, ni coucher avec lui.

J'étais folle et avais un besoin d'un bon exutoire alors après lui avoir hurlé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je lui ai sauté dessus.

Littéralement.

Et pour une fois, il ne m'a pas arrêté, répondant même avec ardeur à mes baisers qui s'enflammaient de secondes en secondes.

Nos vêtements se retrouvèrent très vite par terre.

Nos mains parcoururent chaque parcelle de nos corps tandis que nos bouches et nos langues restèrent liées.

La température de la chambre grimpait à vitesse exponentielle.

Nos gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Besoin de le sentir en moi.

Tout de suite.

J'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ce que je renfermais en moi depuis le vingt-huit juin -soit plus de trois mois.

Il était plus que vital que je dépense toute l'énergie, toute ma frustration et mon incapacité à être totalement autonome dès maintenant.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

J'avais déjà trop attendu.

On m'avait trop pris avec des pincettes.

Personne n'avait compris que je ne voulais pas être traitée comme une handicapée, que j'avais besoin que l'on me traite comme avant l'accident.

-Maintenant, Edward ! suppliai-je quand nous fûmes enfin tous les deux nus.

A ce moment-là, cet homme que j'aimais et qui me serrait fortement contre lui m'écouta enfin: Il me pénétra sans plus attendre d'un habile et dur coup de rein qui me fit voir les étoiles.

Edward avait toujours eu peur que mon bassin ne soit pas complètement guéri, mais en me voyant gémir et rouler des hanches, il commença un profond va-et-vient qui me soulagea tout de suite de tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir de négatif jusqu'à maintenant.

Chaque pénétration effaçait mes frustrations, mon amertume et même la rancœur -pour ne pas dire la haine- que j'avais commencé à développer envers King après les révélations de Victoria.

J'étais enfin bien.

J'étais enfin et complètement moi.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir besoin de défoulement, apparemment. Edward me dévorait de baisers et me saoulais de caresses. Je crois bien que nous étions partis pour une grande nuit comme lui seul savait et pouvait me faire vivre.

***OoO***

.

_"Mardi 5 août 2008 _(soit un mois et une semaine après l'accident de voiture de Bella)_,_

_Cher journal,_

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écri__t__ mais ma maman a été à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié mais Lucas et moi étions si tristes et avions peur qu'elle meure même si papa, tontons Emmett et Jasper, tatas Alice et Rosalie et tous les autres adultes nous ont dit que maman n'allait pas mourir._

_Au début j'ai beaucoup pleuré les soirs avant qu'elle se réveille de son coma mais papa, Carmen et Lucas m'avaient toujours réconfort__é__ même si j'entendais Lucas pleurer la nuit quand il croyait que je dormais. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait peur pour maman car je l'avais entendu pleuré mais il a dit que j'avais mal entendu et qu'il ne pleurait pas, mais je l'ai toujours entendu les autres soirs qui ont suivi._

_J'en ai parlé à papa qui m'a dit qu'il était comme maman, que maman n'aimait pas montrer aux autres quand elle était triste ou quand elle avait mal et que Lucas réagissait comme elle, en souriant tout le temps en journée afin de surmonter sa peine par lui-même en nous la cachant._

_Mais moi j'aime pas savoir que Lucas va mal alors j'essai__e__ moi aussi de ne plus pleurer comme ça je l'aide à aller mieux en lui montrant que je ne m'inquiète plus autant pour maman même si c'est pas vrai._

_Tous les jours, après avoir vu maman à l'hôpital, Carmen et mamie Esmé nous emmenaient au parc avant qu'on aille à la grande maison de mes grands-parents pour faire des dessins, des jeux et des gâteaux avec mamie et papi quand Carmen devait aller à l'hôpital pour voir des infirmières pour maman. Ils faisaient tou__t__ pour qu'on s'amuse le plus possible et j'ai adoré ces moments car je restais avec mes grands-parents que j'aimais beaucoup !"_

**[…]**

_"Aujourd'hui on a pu voir maman sans tous ses bandages qui me faisaient peur. Elle a encore ses plâtres mais moi je les aime bien car on peut dessiner dessus, même que tata Alice a fait un gros dessin trop beau sur le plâtre du bras de maman car elle voulait faire comme nous._

_Je suis heureux de voir maman sourire et rire pour de vrai, avec ses yeux qui brillent et ses joues qui deviennent un peu rouge__s__ car avant je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle nous le disait, qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait mal. Papa avait la même tête pendant qu'elle était dans son coma alors je le sais. Maintenant j'ai plus peur qu'elle meure car je sais qu'elle va guérir._

_J'ai pas entendu Lucas pleurer cette nuit donc je sais que lui aussi il pense comme moi, que maman va bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et être comme avant et même papa affiche un gros sourire quand il voit maman même si je l'ai entendu dire à tonton Jazz qu'à son boulot il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il était épuisé._

_J'aime trop mon papa car même s'il est fatigué il est là pour moi et Lucas quand il revient du boulot et il nous parle et nous rassure : il nous a expliqué pourquoi maman était à l'hôpital, pourquoi elle devait dormir longtemps au tout début de son rétablissement, que c'était pour guérir de ses blessures que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait des bandages et des plâtres et que l'on __ne__ devait pas avoir peur de la perdre car tous les médecins s'occupaient d'elle, même papi Carlisle allait la voir de temps en temps !_

_Mais moi j'ai trop hâte d'être demain car maman va sortir de l'hôpital ! Au début, elle ne voulait pas venir vivre avec papa, Lucas et moi à la maison mais tata Alice nous a montré comment faire avec notre visage pour qu'elle l'accepte. Elle dit que c'est ''la moue Cullen'' et que grâce à elle, on pouvait faire dire oui à n'importe qui et qu'elle marche à tous les coups et c'est vrai !_

_Papa nous a expliqué que maman allait devoir rester pendant un moment, tout le temps au lit à cause de ses plâtres et que nous devions l'aider au maximum et ne pas la laisser trop seule. Mais il est bête, papa, car avec Carmen, mamie et Lucas on a préparé pleins d'activités que l'on va faire dans la chambre de maman avec elle ! Elle ne sera jamais seule !_

_J'ai trop envie d'être demain !"_

**[…]**

"Mercredi 20 août 2008,

_Cher Journal,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'adore la maison maintenant !_

_Avant je l'aimais beaucoup mais maintenant qu'il y a Lucas et maman c'est encore mieux !_

_Maman n'a plus ses plâtres aux jambes mais elle ne peut pas encore marcher longtemps sans son fauteuil roulant comme elle a encore son plâtre au bras et ça l'énerve un peu on dirait. Pleins de fois avec Lucas on a dit à papa d'aller lui faire des bisous pour lui remonter le moral, mais on dirait qu'il s'amuse lui aussi à la voir en colère car il sourit tout le temps en la regardant._

_Tu sais qu'elle est drôle ma maman quand elle est pas contente ? Elle rumine et dit des choses à voix bass__e__ qu'on entend pas, Lucas et moi, et ça nous fait beaucoup rire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est pas méchant et on joue à pleins de jeux avec elle pour qu'elle sourit et tu sais quoi ? Ça marche !_

_Papa est un peu moins fatigué qu'avant et discute beaucoup avec maman du boulot mais il est toujours là quand on veut lui parler ou rire avec lui et ça c'est trop cool car je l'aime quand il est comme ça ! On a même joué du piano rien que tous les deux et j'ai adoré ça !_

_Maintenant, j'ai hâte d'être dimanche, car c'est mon anniversaire !"_

**[…]**

_"Lundi 25 août 2008,_

_Cher Journal,_

_Hier, c'était mon anniversaire et j'ai eu huit ans ! Je suis un grand garçon ! Encore plus grand que l'année dernière comme me l'a dit mamie !_

_C'était un super anniversaire car pour une fois, tout le monde était là : Ma famille, ma maman, Lucas, tonton Emmett et tata Rosalie et même papi Charlie et sa chérie Sue. Mais le mieux c'était papa !_

_Pour une fois, mon papa était là pour mon anniversaire et même qu'il m'a offert pleins de cadeaux avec maman ! Il m'a même dit qu'il était fier de moi et m'a serré contre lui tout le temps !_

_Faut pas que tu dise à quelqu'un ce que je vais te dire mais j'ai pleuré : C'était mon meilleur anniversaire !_

_Aujourd'hui, mon papa et moi on a passé la journée que tous les deux. Il a dit que c'était une nouvelle tradition qu'il voulait qu'on ait tous les deux. J'étais un peu triste que Lucas ne vienne pas mais je suis trop content que je sois tout seul avec _mon_ papa._

_On est allé à IHOP pour le petit-déjeuner ! Je n'étais encore jamais allé à ce restaurant avant aujourd'hui mais maintenant je voudrais y aller tout le temps car c'est vraiment très bon là bas ! Même que papa s'est fait draguer par une serveuse trop moche qui n'a pas été contente de savoir qu'on allait revenir un jour avec maman !_

_Après, on est allé au Museum of Flight qui retrace l'histoire de l'aviation jusqu'à la conquête de l'espace ! J'adore tout ce qui touche au ciel et j'aimerais vraiment aller sur la lune quand je serais grand !_

_Quand on a fin__i__ de manger notre déjeuner, papa a loué une cage de base-ball et on a joué tout l'après-midi ! C'était un vrai moment père-fils et j'ai vraiment aimé ça ! Même que papa a demandé à un autre papa de nous prendre tous les deux en photo ! Je n'avais encore jamais eu de photo tout seul avec lui et ça m'a fait pleuré. Papa s'est inquiété pour moi mais je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je pleurais et après on a encore tous les deux discuté de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que mon papa ne devienne gentil avec moi et il s'est encore excusé. Mais moi je lui ai déjà pardonné car maintenant il est là pour moi et c'est tout ce qui compte !"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oui, je vous entends tous d'ici: 'Elle nous a ENFIIIIIIN posté un nouveau chapitre après trois mois d'absence!' Je sais que beaucoup se plaigne de la durée d'attente entre deux chapitres, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite : j'en suis maintenant au dernier mois de grossesse (et oui, je vais accoucher à la fin du mois de novembre d'un 2e garçon!) et je suis de plus en plus épuisée !**

**N'oubliez pas que les auteurs n'ont pas de compte à vous rendre concernant leur date de publication -entre autres- mais ****je m'engage à finir toutes mes fictions en cours !**** Alors pas de panique à ce niveau-là même si ça prend beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir!^^**

**D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais ma fiction a 15 mois (soit un mois de moins que mon fils ainé^^) ! Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ça fait plus d'un an que je travaille dessus! PIOUUUU le temps passe vite !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a pl****u****!**

**Je ne voulais pas prendre plusieurs chapitres pour parler de la guérison de Bella et tenais à écrire des morceaux du journal intime de William afin de voir ce qui se passait dans la tête des enfants pendant et après l'hospitalisation de notre héroïne!**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera du procès de King mais dans son ensemble (et donc pas en détail) car je ****ne m****'y connais pas trop en justice…(^^) mais il y aura aussi un petit bonus sur…. Emmett et Rosalie ! (oui, oui! Je vous l'avais promis il y a plusieurs chapitres de ça !)**

**Pour finir, je vous remercie de me lire malgré l'attente et fais un gros bisou juste à ma Bêta Lenerol qui continue à me superviser dans mes écrits !^^**

**MINUTE PUB :**

**Je vous conseille la fiction ****'TON NOM' de CamiliaHK****, qui est vraiment une histoire incroyable et vraiment bien écrite en plus d'être originale ! Voici un petit résumé et le lien, en espérant que vous irez jeter un petit coup d'œil, vous ****ne**** serez pas déçus :**

**"Rien ne devrait recevoir un nom, de peur que ce nom même ne le transforme. Cassé par le passé, on peut se protéger par une nouvelle identité comme une nouvelle armure mais celle-ci est-elle infaillible ? All Human, OOC, Rat-M thêmes durs, langage, lemons ,B&E Pdv"**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6178916/1/TON_NOM**

**De plus, je fais partie de l'équipe du forum "damn-addict-lemon" (lien sur mon profil) et nous avons mis en place un concours, le fameux concours d'OS**

**"Twilight, ou l'univers de tous les fantasmes"!**

**Si vous avez des fantasmes (plus ou moins inavoués^^) à nous faire partager, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part dans un OS mettant en scène n'importe quels personnages de Twilight! Vous trouverez l'annonce explicative ainsi que les OS en liste à cette page:**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/community/CONTEST_N1/86311/14/0/1/**

**N'hésitez pas à nous contacter au moindre problème ou question!**

**Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt,**

**Katty**


	37. La fin d'un chapitre, le début d'un nouv

Ma bêta a des problèmes de connexion internet et n'a pas pu télécharger mon nouveau chapitre –ci-dessous- pour le corriger ! Il était écrit depuis plus d'un mois mais je ne voulais pas le publier tant qu'il n'était pas propre de toute faute d'orthographe, syntaxe et autres sauf que là, je trouve que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous fais patienter alors voici le chapitre 37 NON CORRIGE !

Rendez-vous après le chapitre pour les notes d'auteur que je vous ai écris^^

Bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 37 :**

**La fin d'un chapitre, le début d'un nouveau**

.

**PdV d'Edward :**

J'étais stressé.

Dans à peine quelques minutes, le procès le plus médiatisé et le plus important de ma carrière allait commencer.

Dans à peine quelques minutes, Bella et moi allions commencés un long combat contre le plus grand magnat de l'Etat de Washington, Royce King, troisième du nom.

Dans à peine quelques minutes, l'ex mari de Rosalie allait voir étaler au grand jour, tous ses crimes, délits et surtout ses hontes au grand jour et ma compagne et moi étions plus que ravis d'être au devant de la scène et de le conduire tout droit vers la condamnation à la prison à perpétuité.

Ma détermination à faire plonger ce monstre était encore plus vivace que les deux mois que nous venions de passer, Bella, nos enfants et moi-même.

En effet, jamais je n'aurais cru être autant heureux de vivre avec une femme après ce que j'avais vécu avec Tanya, mais Bella et Lucas avaient apportés leur touche de bonne humeur dans la maison et depuis qu'ils avaient franchis le seuil de ma maison, je ne voyais plus mon quotidien sans eux.

Je voyais William rayonner, s'ouvrir de plus en plus et j'étais vraiment heureux de le voir ainsi. On s'était d'ailleurs rapproché, entretenant maintenant une vraie relation père/fils qui s'est consolidé à l'anniversaire de mon fiston et j'en étais plus qu'euphorique.

J'avais plus particulièrement apprécié la journée que l'on a passé tous les deux le lendemain de sa petite fête et me promettais mentalement de faire des journées avec nos deux garçons une fois par mois, pour que l'on se retrouve entre hommes.

Sans parler du fait que je revoyais enfin dans les yeux de mes parents à quel point ils étaient fiers de moi, de mes décisions, du bonheur que j'avais retrouvé grâce à Bella.

J'admirai ma sœur Alice qui resplendissait avec son petit ventre de femme enceinte de trois mois, qui débordait toujours autant d'énergie mais qui était dorénavant concentrée dans la création d'habits pour bébés et enfants.

Et puis ma relation avec Bella était parfaite depuis l'anniversaire de cette dernière que l'on avait fêté en petit comité. Pas qu'elle était en mauvaise posture avant mais à cause de mes inquiétudes concernant son état de santé, j'avais réfréné le côté physique de notre relation. Je voulais lui faire l'amour –contrairement à ce que Bella pouvait penser- mais elle avait eu une fracture, entre autres, à la hanche et j'avais peur qu'en y allant trop fort, je puisse lui briser à nouveau ses os à peine guéris.

Mais j'aurais dû me méfier des méthodes de persuasion de ma douce compagne.

En effet, elle me connaissait suffisamment pour utiliser tous mes points faibles contre moi, mais je tenais bon : La voir prendre ses béquilles dès que ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer me montraient clairement qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement guérie, peut importe ce que pouvait dire son kiné.

Cependant, Bella avait de la ressource et ce fut une crise de nerf impressionnable de sa part qui avait allumé la flamme du désir en moi. Je le voyais très bien qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle pouvait _vraiment _avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, mais je ne le remarquai vraiment que quand je la voyais hors d'elle.

Elle était magnifique avec ces éclairs dans les yeux, avec ces mouvements brusques et désordonnés.

J'avais presque cru qu'elle allait me lancer des objets en pleines figures ou me frapper de ses petits poings tellement elle était en colère et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la provoquer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle me saute dessus.

Et le pire –car c'était totalement ma faute que nous en étions là- c'était qu'à ce moment là je ne pensais qu'à une chose : _Bon sang, les deux mois de frustrations sexuelles vont enfin prendre fin !_

En clair, j'étais vraiment un petit salaud !

Etre en Bella de nouveau était le paradis et je ne voulais jamais en sortir. Nous étions déjà très proches dans notre couple -et aussi dans notre quotidien- mais durant ces moments-là, il y avait une telle connexion entre nous que je ne pouvais pas renier l'évidence :

Bella était mon _âme sœur_, celle sans qui je ne pourrais pas vivre complètement heureux.

C'est d'ailleurs quand je redécouvris son corps que je réfléchissais à nouveau au mariage que j'avais rayé de mon vocabulaire sept ans auparavant.

Certes, j'avais apprécié Tanya mais j'avais voulus l'épouser pour que nous formions avec William une vraie famille alors que je voulais me marier avec Bella parce que ça me semblait si évident ! Je l'aimais, à la folie, pour toute la vie et le mariage ne serait que la suite logique de notre histoire, de notre amour.

Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais fait ma demande ce soir-là, quand le premier orgasme de nos retrouvailles charnelles nous avait submergés de toute part, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Bella ne m'aurait pas prit au sérieux et je voulais profiter de son corps nu contre le mien encore et encore avant de parler de choses sérieuses. De plus, nous ne sortions officiellement ensemble que depuis un peu plus de trois mois, nous vivions dans la maison où Tanya avait vécu et je devais préparer les enfants à cette idée –pas qu'ils soient contre, je pense.

Bref, je me donnais entre six mois et un an pour m'organiser et faire ma demande et rien que ça me donnait la force nécessaire de fermer ce chapitre de nos vies, le procès de Royce King.

-Prête mon amour ? demandai-je à Bella après avoir coupé le moteur de ma voiture.

-Plus que jamais, me répondit-elle aussi déterminée que moi.

***OoO***

**.**

**ROYCE KING ENFIN ****CONDAMNÉ !**

_**.**_

_Après plus de deux mois d'audiences à répétition -résumé par nos soins dans ce journal dans les précédents numéros du _Seattle Time_- le jury a enfin délibéré sur le procès de Royce King, troisième du nom, ancien plus grand magnat de l'Etat de Washington âgé de trente deux ans._

_En effet, après avoir été inculpé de plusieurs chefs d'accusation –violences conjugales envers son ex-femme Rosalie Hale, possession et ventes de drogues, proxénétisme, tentative de meurtre envers l'avocate Isabella Swan, meurtres de diverses femmes des cinq réseaux de proxénétisme démantelés par les polices de l'Etat- et malgré la défense de l'avocat Laurent Lefrançais, Royce King III a été condamné à être emprisonné à perpétuité avec une amande de plusieurs millions de dollars à reverser à la partie civile._

**[…]**

_Lors de ce long procès, nous avons pu admirer l'efficacité et la détermination des avocats Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen -du cabinet « Cullen&Withlock » qui ont représentés toutes les victimes de l'affaire contre King- mais nous avons surtout été bluffés par l'implacabilité et le professionnalisme de cette dernière qui fait partie du barreau depuis seulement moins d'un an._

_Accompagnée de son collègue et patron, Maître Cullen, ces deux talentueux avocats ont facilement mis à défaut la défense de la partie adverse, détruisant chacune de leurs argumentations, -aidés par les témoignages, entre autres, d'Amun Setouf et Peter Smith –condamnés tout deux à trente ans de prison- qui secondaient Royce King mais qui ont décidé de retourner leurs vestes pour bénéficier d'une remise de peine- Royce King n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sans une lourde peine._

**[…]**

_En clair, tous les principaux concernés des délits et crimes cités dans cette affaire ont été incarcérés à la prison fédérale de Seattle alors que d'autres s'occupent de régler leurs affaires : Félix McDonalds, par exemple, a décidé de reprendre le cabinet de détectives privés de son ancien patron emprisonné alors que Rosalie Hale –qui s'est vu confié par le Tribunal les rênes de la société de son ex-mari- a vidé les bureaux de la _King Corporation _avant d'en vendre les divers bâtiments. Les bénéfices de ces ventes ont d'ailleurs été reversés à des associations en tout genre, dont une sur les violences conjugales._

**[…]**

_Ce n'est pas seulement Seattle qui a été nettoyé d'activités illicites mais tout l'Etat de Washington qui se retrouve vide de réseaux de drogues et de proxénétismes enfin démantelés après quelques années d'enquêtes policières. Nos villes et campagnes sont enfin complètement sûres pour nos concitoyens et leurs enfants._

_En espérant que ça dure le plus longtemps possible,_

_Votre dévoué reporter,_

_Kirk Town. _

***OoO***

**.**

Emmett posa le _Seattle Times_ sur sa table basse après avoir lu l'article de Kirk Town.

Il était heureux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement : Le chapitre 'Royce King' était enfin clôt et il pouvait dorénavant faire avancer les choses avec sa Rosie.

Et dire que ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'il était amoureux de Rosalie.

Dix ans qu'il repoussait toute femme voulant plus de lui qu'une relation purement sexuelle.

Dix ans qu'il se contentait de son amitié parce qu'elle était déjà en couple avec Royce et qu'elle semblait heureuse avec lui.

Dix ans qu'il souffrait en silence de la voir dans les bras d'un homme qui, il le sentait, ne la méritait pas mais qu'il acceptait pour faire plaisir à Rosalie.

Dix ans qu'il espérait, malgré tout, voir ce couple se briser afin qu'il puisse tenter sa chance auprès d'elle.

Et maintenant, ce jour était arrivé et il était euphorique.

Il voulait sauter dans tous le sens en hurlant sa joie, serrer tout le monde dans ses bras, les embrasser à leur abimer les joues… A croire qu'Alice avait déteint sur lui !

Par contre, tout ce qu'aurait aimé Emmett était que Rosalie n'est jamais vécue tout ce que lui avait infligé son ex mari mais on ne pouvait effacer le passé, alors il se fit la simple promesse de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Même si Rosalie désirait rester au stade de l'amitié avec lui.

Cependant, Emmett n'était pas un idiot, loin de là, et il voyait bien qu'entre eux il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés ces derniers temps étaient une belle preuve mais malgré tout, il avait peur.

Peur car il ne savait pas comment Rosalie envisageait l'avenir.

Peur parce qu'il envisageait déjà le mariage, les enfants, la belle maison avec elle alors qu'elle ne souhaitait pas forcément se remarier de suite à cause de son récent divorce.

Peur parce qu'il savait que la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec elle au sujet de leur relation pouvait très bien mettre fin à leur amitié.

Mais Emmett était un battant.

Pire, il était un Swan et quand un Swan a une idée en tête, il était très dur de l'en dissuader ! Être têtue était génétique mais surtout caractéristique dans cette famille et c'était loin d'être un défaut dans ce genre de situation.

Bref, Emmett était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Rosalie arriver dans la maison qu'ils partageaient depuis que la belle femme avait quitté le domicile conjugale en mars dernier :

-Je suis épuisée, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé avant d'enlever ses chaussures à talons et de laisser tombe sa tête sur le dossier.

Emmett reprit ses esprits et s'installa –mine de rien- aux côtés de Rosalie avant de lui prendre les jambes et lui masser les pieds, la faisant gémir de contentement :

-Ben alors ma Rosie, tu as passé une mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

-Les enfants ont été adorables mais les pères ne m'ont pas lâchés depuis l'incarcération officiel de Royce. Ils doivent croire que je vais coucher avec eux parce que maintenant je suis vraiment libéré de son emprise.

Rosalie roula des yeux, exaspérée avant de continuer :

-Est-ce que c'est écrit 'femme facile' sur mon front ou quoi ? Ouais je suis un canon, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais me laisser sauter dessus comme une vulgaire poule de basse cour ! Je vaux plus que ça ! Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour prendre un bon bain pour oublier toutes ces conneries, mais j'ai la flemme de tout préparer…

-Ça tombe bien, sourit Emmett pas le moins du monde surprit par les propos de sa meilleure amie, j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tu passes un bon moment dans la salle de bain ! D'ailleurs, ton bain est prêt ! Monte et profite de ce moment de détente que je t'ai concocté !

Rosalie le regarda, surprise :

-Tu m'as préparé un bain ?

Il la regarda intensément, tout en lui lançant un petit sourire qui dévoilait les jolies fossettes sur ses joues qu'adorait la belle blonde :

-Je savais que tu en aurais besoin avec tout le tapage médiatique qu'il y a eu aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

L'ex-femme de Royce King le regarda, attendrie. Jamais auparavant un homme n'avait pris soin d'elle, à part Emmett.

Il avait toujours été là pour elle, à chaque étape de sa vie, à chaque déboire. Toujours. Et il le prouvait encore à ce jour en lui préparant un bain. Et quel bain ! Il ne s'était pas contenter de remplir la baignoire mais avait aussi disposé d'innombrables bougies parfumées qui embaumaient la salle d'une incroyable odeur de rose et de vanille –ses parfums parfumés- et brancher un petit poste radio qui diffusait une douce mélodie créant ainsi une ambiance très relaxante.

-Tu sais que tu es un amour ? demanda-t-elle en enlaçant le cou du frère de Bella de ses bras tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Emmett plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu azur de la belle blonde, ne se gênant pas de la regarder avec amour -coupant par ailleurs le souffle de Rosalie par son intensité- avant de l'embrasser chastement mais avec tendresse ses douces et pulpeuses lèvres.

-Rien qu'avec toi, ma Rosie, susurra-t-il. Bon, je vais te laisser te détendre, bébé. Prends tout en temps, d'accord ?

Rosalie le laissa partir, figée par toute l'attention que lui donnait Emmett. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne s'était permit de l'appeler « ma » Rosie ou « bébé » et même si elle ne l'avait jamais supporté de la bouche d'autres hommes –dont Royce- elle adorait ça quand ça sortait de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Elle se déshabilla avant d'attacher ses cheveux et s'installa dans la grande baignoire du beau brun, la tête remplie de regrets.

En effet, ça faisait des années que Rosalie était amoureuse d'Emmett.

Des années qu'elle imaginait Emmett à la place de Royce à chacun de ses baisers, caresses et petites attentions qui ont disparut au fil des ans.

Des années qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir enfin lui dire « je t'aime ».

Depuis la première fois que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, Rosalie savait qu'Emmett était l'homme qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais elle sortait déjà avec Royce. Pire, elle était déjà engagée avec lui malgré son jeune âge.

Son couple faisait rêver tout le monde –en particulier sa famille- et Rosalie, à cette époque, était très vaniteuse et superficielle, adorant avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

Emmett avait d'ailleurs calmé ses défauts et fait ressortir la Rosalie qui se cachait derrière cette façade créée par le milieu sociale d'où elle venait, lui faisant découvrir la valeur des choses simple, la rendant plus ouverte à ce qui l'entourait et qu'elle ne voyait même pas.

Elle en était complètement amoureuse mais la peur d'éventuelles représailles de Royce ou même de ses parents en cas de rupture avec ce dernier avait empêché Rosalie de tenter quoique se soit avec l'aîné des Swan. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait à faire qu'un simple et unique geste pour qu'Emmett lui déclare sa flamme et la protège de tous les maux mais elle n'était pas courageuse et avait opté pour la facilité.

La facilité qui lui avait valu des coups, des injures, des viols de la part de celui qu'elle avait choisit pour époux.

Rosalie soupira et tourna la tête vers la petite table qui se trouvait juste à côté de la baignoire et y vit un verre de vin rouge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie qu'Emmett la connaisse aussi bien et anticipe ses envies.

Elle but une petite gorgée tout en repensant à ces derniers mois à ses côtés.

Vivre avec le fils de Charlie était facile, simple et apaisant mais elle rêvait de plus et maintenant qu'elle était divorcée de Royce King qui lui-même était hors d'état de nuire, Rose se demanda si le temps était venu de faire avancer les choses entre eux. De faire évoluer leur relation amicale à un niveau supérieur.

Cependant, Rosalie était anxieuse de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis, d'avoir mal interprété les signaux que lui lançait son meilleur ami, mais surtout de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Royce même si elle savait pertinemment qu'Emmett n'avait aucun point commun avec son ex-mari.

Une douce et succulente odeur lui titilla les narines, coupant court ses réflexions. Elle remarqua ainsi que l'eau était froide et que sa peau était fripée à force d'être restée trop longtemps immergée. Elle se rinça et sortie de la baignoire avant de revêtir le peignoir qu'Emmett avait laissé sur une chaise.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et s'habilla simplement d'un jean et d'un chemisier puis se dirigea vers le salon où elle découvrit, émerveillée, que la table était joliment décorée d'un vase de roses blanches et de deux chandeliers où brillaient des bougies parfumées.

-Installe-toi, Rose, dit Emmett qui venait d'arriver avec deux salades composées. Les Linguine Alfredo seront prêtes dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Emmett avait préparé son entrée et sa recette de pâtes préférées et Rosalie n'en revenait pas de la soirée que lui avait concoctée son ami mais elle reprit vite contenance avant de s'installer à la chaise qu'Emmett lui avait tirée :

-J'imagine qu'un tiramisu nous attend pour le désert, sourit-elle.

-Je suis percé à jour ! s'amusa-t-il. Pour ma défense, je savais que tu allais passer une journée chargée et je voulais te choyer.

-C'est parfait, Emmett, merci.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien seulement Rosalie connaissait l'homme en face d'elle sur le bout de doigts et elle voyait bien qu'il était quelque peu distrait et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de trifouiller quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'apparemment il voulait lui parler, mais en voyant qu'il se taisait alors qu'il revenait de la cuisine avec le tiramisu fait maison, elle explosa :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Euh… Quoi ? Rien !

- Tu oses me mentir alors que tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça et encore moins de ta part ?

Emmett la regarda tel un enfant prit en faute, faisant ressortir le côté maîtresse de Rosalie :

-Vide-moi tes poches sur la table ! Tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle, autoritaire.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Emmett, continua-t-elle sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas de refus.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, mais saches que ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais prévu ça ! dit-il en posant une petite boite en velours noir en face d'elle.

-Tu m'as acheté des boucles d'oreilles ? questionna-t-elle en s'emparant de la boîte, perplexe de la réaction de son ami qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

Puis elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique bague en or avec un gros solitaire entouré de plusieurs petits diamants. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de river son regard sur Emmett qui s'était mit à genoux :

-Rosalie, dit-il après avoir inspiré profondément. Ça fait maintenant dix ans, deux mois, une semaine et cinq jours que l'on s'est rencontrés, que… hésita-t-il. Que je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour réprimer ses sanglots qui gâcheraient sa déclaration.

-Je me suis toujours tu, continua l'homme à la carrure impressionnante. Sachant pertinemment qu'à l'époque, je n'avais aucune chance. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir été jusqu'à maintenant un simple ami car grâce à ça, j'ai pu rester toutes ces années à tes côtés et essayer de te protéger du mieux que je le pouvais. Mais maintenant que tout est fini avec Royce, que tu es complètement en sécurité, _libre_, je tente enfin ma chance.

Le cœur d'Emmett battait à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites tant le stress le gagnait, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas, pas tant que son cœur n'aura pas avoué ce qu'il cachait depuis tant d'années :

-Je ne te promets pas monts et merveilles, richesses ou prospérité. Je te promets tout simplement de t'aimer, de te chérir et te protéger qu'importe ce que nous réserve la vie. Je te promets de te rendre heureuse, épanouie et de te donner tout l'amour que tu mérite et qu'on t'a refusé jusqu'à maintenant. Je te promets de te donner tous les enfants que tu veux et que je rêve d'avoir avec toi.

L'émotion lui étreignit la gorge en voyant les larmes dévaler les joues de sa Rosie mais il ne s'arrêterait pas, pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas posé la fameuse question :

-Rosalie Liliane Hale, magnifique créature que mon cœur n'a jamais cessé d'aimer et aimera jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de battre, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux des États-Unis ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Rosalie lui sauta dans les bras, en pleurant, tout en lui disant des « oui » à profusion, toute peur oubliée. Emmett les releva tout en la gardant dans ses bras, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Le bonheur se diffusait dans tout leurs êtres, les rendant complètement euphoriques mais Rosalie se détacha quelque peu afin d'embrasser le pauvre homme qui ne vit rien venir.

-J'ai juste une condition, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma Rosie.

-Marions-nous à Las Vegas ! Je ne veux pas de mariage qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ce que j'ai eu des années auparavant. Nous méritons un mariage complètement différent, un mariage qui nous ressemble : Simple et spontané. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Emmett prit son portable et composa un numéro sous le regard interrogateur de Rosalie :

-_Seattle Tacoma International Airport à votre service, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ demanda une voix féminine à son oreille.

-Deux allers-retours en première classe pour Las-Vegas, demanda Emmett sous le regard surpris mais ravie de la belle blonde. On voudrait partir ce soir et revenir dimanche dans l'après-midi.

-_Nous avons un vol dans quarante-cinq minutes, est-ce bon pour vous ?_

-C'est parfait.

Après avoir réservé leurs billets, Emmett raccrocha et embrassa fougueusement Rosalie qui lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité :

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ? Tu ne veux pas te marier avec les membres de notre famille comme témoins ? interrogea-t-elle, quelque peu inquiète.

-M'en fout des autres, on se maris pour nous pas pour les autres ! répondit-il en les divers baisers qu'il déposait sur sa bouche, c'est seulement toi que je veux ! Au pire, on se mariera de nouveau dans une année ou deux pour la famille s'il le faut ! Mais je ne veux plus attendre que tu deviennes madame Rosalie Swan maintenant que tu m'as dis oui.

-Alors on va se marier ? Dès qu'on arrive ? s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne voulais rien d'autre que t'avoir pour épouse le plus rapidement possible, alors oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant qu'Emmett ne prenne en coupe les joues de la jeune femme et ne plonge ses yeux chocolat dans les siens :

-Je t'aime, Rose.

-Je t'aime aussi, Emmett.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà ! Royce King est enfin mit hors-jeu et le couple Rosalie/Emmett est définitivement mit en place !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés ce nouveau chapitre malgré le temps que j'ai mis à le publier ! Désolée d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite mais entre mes deux garçons à m'occuper**** (et oui j'ai enfin accouché le 14 décembre dernier de Maël), mes deux autres fictions en cours ainsi que l'écriture d'une mini fiction de 4 chapitres (bientôt fini!) qui va être publié dès que ma Bêta sera de nouveau opérationnelle, j'ai un peu de mal…^^**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs tous mes lecteurs qui comprennent que les auteurs ont une vie personnelle et ne passent pas forcément toute leur vie devant leurs écrans et claviers! Je l'ai déjà dit mais le redis : Je promets de finir toutes mes fictions même s'il faut que je mette des années pour le faire (j'exagère un peu mais vous comprenez le principe) !**

**Par contre, je vous annonce que c'est bientôt la fin ****de « Quatre vies à relier » (encore 5 chapitres peut-être), il ne me reste que peu de choses à traiter (le couple Bella/Edward, ce qu'est devenue Tanya, la rencontre James/Lucas principalement) cependant il me faudra du temps pour tout vous dévoiler, alors patience même si je peux d'or et déjà vous annoncer que le chapitre 38 sera publié dès que j'ai des nouvelles de ma bêta !**

**Pour finir, l****e forum dont je suis l'une des modérateurs va lancer un concours qui débutera dès demain! N'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil à ce que nous vous proposons de participer en visitant notre site :**

**http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/f79-contest-n-4**

**ou sur FF :**

**http:/www****[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6858707/1/CONTEST_LES_TRIANGLES_AMOUREUX**

**Si vous avez des problèmes quelconques ou des questions, envoyez-moi un MP, je vous répondrais le plus rapidement possible!**

**Je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie de votre fidélité malgré le temps que je mets pour publier de nouveaux chapitres et de vos reviews qui me réchauffe****nt le cœur !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	38. La lettre

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bel et bien d'un nouveau chapitre!

/!\ N'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de ma bêta (qui a des problèmes de connections internet), le chapitre ci-dessous n'est pas corrigé alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes en tout genre qu'il contient, merci d'avance!^^

Bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 38 :**

**La lettre**

.

Jasper était un homme heureux.

On était à la fin du mois de novembre, l'affaire King était encore sur pas mal de langues mais enfin classée, Bella remarchait parfaitement même si ses jambes se fatiguaient assez rapidement et facilement, la faisant souffrir, Edward et sa petite famille venaient souvent lui rendre visite chez lui pour voir Alice…

En clair, la vie était belle.

Non, elle n'était pas belle, elle était magnifique, mais pas aussi parfaite que l'était sa petite Alice enceinte de plus de six mois. Jasper se voyait remplis de fierté quand il voyait son ventre bien rond et le visage rayonnant de sa femme qui vivait pleinement et sereinement sa grossesse.

D'ailleurs et ils ne l'avaient dit à personne, l'heureux couple attendait une fille.

_Une mini Alice_, rêva Jasper. Petite mais pétillante, brune aux yeux verts qui mènerait son papa par le bout de son nez pointu et retroussé comme le faisait déjà sa femme.

Il espérait tout de même qu'elle héritera de son côté pragmatique surtout au niveau financier parce que si les deux femmes de sa vie étaient aussi dépensières l'une que l'autre, il allait devoir travailler encore plus que maintenant pour remplir son compte en banque.

Mais dans tous les cas, Jasper était heureux.

Encore trois mois et sa fille rejoindrait leur famille. Il avait vraiment hâte.

Sans compter qu'en ce moment il y avait plus aucun évènement inattendu ou une complication quelconque qui pourrait entacher leurs vies, à sa famille et à celles de ses proches.

-JASPER ! VIENS VOIR ! cria Alice de son atelier qui se trouvait à une porte de son bureau dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux croquis de sa femme.

-Regarde ce modèle ! Il ne serait pas magnifique sur notre fille ?

Jasper regarda la petite robe jaune et orange que lui présentait Alice et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer une petite brune dedans, le faisant sourire de fierté :

-C'est parfait, Lili ! dit-il, sincère.

-Si tu savais comme je suis inspirée depuis que nous avons appris ma grossesse ! s'emballa-t-elle face à réaction positive de son mari. Je n'arrête pas de dessiner et comme j'ai décidé de travailler à la maison le dernier trimestre jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, je vais appelé Senna pour qu'elle vienne et m'aide à les créer! Ce n'est pas beau, ça ?

-C'est même génial mais n'oublis pas qu'il faut que tu te ménages ! N'hésites pas à laisser Senna ou autre faire tout le travail manuel. Contente-toi seulement de dessiner voire de coudre, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, espiègle, avant que Jasper ne l'embrasse et ne quitte sa maison pour aller au cabinet.

Il n'était même plus étonné de la voir debout aux aurores, pour s'enfermer -après un copieux petit-déjeuner- dans son atelier parce qu'elle avait rêvé de vêtements qu'elle pourrait créer. C'était devenu fréquent ces dernières semaines. Il la trouvait même attendrissante en la voyant sautiller sur sa chaise parce qu'elle était fière de son croquis même s'il avait peur qu'elle se surmène un peu trop.

-Hey, Jazz ! entendit-il quand il appela l'ascenseur de l'immeuble.

-Salut, Edward, sourit-il avant de lui donner une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je rayonne ! Bella et moi allons visiter plusieurs maisons à vendre demain après-midi et je ne te dis pas à quel point j'ai hâte qu'on trouve notre futur vrai chez nous !

-L'agence t'a enfin recontacté ?

-Et encore, çà été rapide vu l'état du marché immobilier en ce moment.

Jasper acquiesça alors qu'ils pénétraient tout deux dans leur cabinet.

-Bella est en rendez-vous ? demanda le blond.

-Ouais. Tia ne se sens pas encore capable de gérer, pour le moment, seule ses rendez-vous alors Bella la supervise encore quelques semaines du mieux qu'elle le peut.

-Et ses jambes la font moins souffrir ? Bonjour Jessica.

-Bonjour Maitre Withlock. Maitre Cullen, salua la secrétaire tandis qu'ils passèrent devant eux.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Jessica, répondit Edward. Tu connais Bella, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son beau-frère, même quand elle a mal ou autres, elle ne dit rien alors je reste toujours inquiet. Heureusement que son kiné est optimiste quant à son rétablissement complet mais surtout sans aucune séquelle, ça me rend moins stressé quand elle n'est pas sous mes yeux.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais surprotecteur ! s'amusa Jasper.

-Hey ! s'indigna faussement Edward, tu es pire quand il s'agit d'Alice !

-Je plaide coupable ! Ta sœur me mène par le bout du nez et je sens que ça va être aussi le cas avec le bébé !

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire si je vais avoir un neveu ou une nièce ?

-Bon, Edward, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent ! se défila le mari d'Alice.

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Jasper entra dans son bureau, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, et s'installa confortablement : Non, il ne cracherait pas le morceau sur le sexe de son bébé, il avait bien trop peur des représailles qu'Alice lui ferait subir s'il gâchait sa surprise.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa lecture :

-Oui, Jessica ?

-Un courtier a apporté une lettre pour vous mais réclame votre signature car il doit vous la livrer en main propre.

-J'arrive, merci.

Jasper masqua sa surprise quand il vit que la grande enveloppe marron qu'on venait de lui livrer venait d'Alaska et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau tout en commençant à l'ouvrir, l'appréhension lui nouant la gorge.

_._

_Maitre Withlock,_

_Vous trouverez en ci-joint, le document signée par la tutrice de ma cliente, Kate Denali, mère de Tanya Denali -interne à la clinique psychiatrique St Joseph d'Anchorage, stipulant que cette dernière renonce à ses droits parentaux à l'encontre de l'enfant William Carlisle Cullen._

_Sa garde est désormais totalement et pleinement confiée à son père, Edward Anthony Cullen, et ma cliente n'est désormais, aux yeux de la loi, plus sa mère et a perdu tous ses droits à son encontre. Nous attendrons juste la confirmation écrite du juge qui s'occupera de notre dossier afin de clore définitivement cette affaire._

_Comme à votre demande, ma cliente ne cherchera pas à prendre contact avec William et/ou Edward Cullen ou à engager d'autres procédures quelconque mais a tenu à leur écrire un dernier message écrit qui se trouve dans la petite enveloppe en ci-joint que je vous laisserais le soin de remettre au père de l'enfant._

_Cordialement,_

_Maitre Stavros._

.

Jasper inspira profondément et expira calmement.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

D'un côté il était heureux que Tanya ait accepté –par l'intermédiaire de sa mère- d'abandonner tous ses droits sur William mais il avait peur de ce que contenait la lettre qu'elle avait adressé à Edward.

Il savait qu'elle contenait les explications de son départ précipité, de son abandon, mais il était effrayé des conséquences que cette lettre pouvait avoir pour Edward vis-à-vis de William mais aussi par rapport à Bella.

Il était même tenté de brûler la lettre pour que son beau-frère n'en connaisse jamais le contenu mais il savait qu'Edward ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce geste. Sans compter qu'il avait besoin de tourner définitivement la page « Tanya » que seul ce courrier –en apportant des réponses à ses questions trop longtemps restées mystérieuses- pouvait faire.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, soudainement las.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais il le devait.

Pour Edward et sa famille.

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela son beau-frère avant de lui demander de le rejoindre dans son bureau quand il aurait un moment à lui accorder.

**.**

***OoO***

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Enfin.

L'agent immobilier m'avait enfin rappelé hier soir pour me proposer cinq maisons à visiter ce week-end qui correspondait à nos critères, à Bella, les enfants et moi.

J'avais hâte de quitter cette maison même si j'étais triste d'apprendre que Carmen avait décidé de nous quitter à notre déménagement afin de retourner en Espagne, son pays natal où avait d'ailleurs été enterré son mari Eléazar. Elle avait besoin d'un retour aux origines et je n'étais pas assez égoïste pour l'en empêcher même si elle allait tous nous manquer.

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et je savourais pleinement la vie à quatre, profitais de tous les membres de ma famille dont nos liens s'étaient renforcés au fil des jours.

Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient mariés il y a deux semaines, surprenant tout le monde –surtout Bella et Charlie- et si j'avais cru assister à une énorme dispute entre eux quatre, j'avais été énormément surpris de voir le Chef Swan demander au couple de simplement venir s'expliquer avec lui et sa fille durant un déjeuner, en ressortant souriants tous les quatre.

-_Charlie et moi comprenons les raisons du mariage de mon frère et Rose_, m'avait expliqué Bella. _Elle a déjà eu un énorme et beau mariage qui s'est très mal terminé. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce genre d'évènement à cette ampleur de nouveau. Tout ce qui compte pour eux c'est qu'ils soient désormais mariés, même si je regrette de ne pas avoir pu assister à leur union._

Au moins, nous avions eu le droit à une photo et même si le nouveau couple Swan avait été marié par Elvis Presley, nous pouvions voir qu'ils étaient très heureux.

Sauf que cette historie de mariage me rendait impatient de faire moi-même ma demande à Bella. J'attendais nos un an mais maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de poser mon genoux à terre le premier soir dans notre nouvelle maison.

Mais pouvais-je le faire?

Ne serait-ce pas trop tôt?

Ça ne faisait qu'à peine sept mois que nous étions ensemble et même si pour moi ce n'était qu'un chiffre qui ne représentait pas l'amour que nous nous portions mutuellement, j'avais peur que ça ne freine Bella.

Je fus interrompu de mes pensées par le téléphone et quand Jasper me demanda de venir dans son bureau, je profitai d'une pause entre deux rendez-vous pour aller le voir :

-Installe-toi, Edward, me dit-il avant de prendre en main des papiers qu'il relu rapidement.

-Tu as l'air soucieux, remarquai-je. Alice va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, rassura-t-il, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te signaler que Tanya a abandonner ses droits parentaux.

Jasper me laissa assimiler la nouvelle, étant complètement sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Après tout ce qui nous était arrivé en quelques mois, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais demandé à mon ami de faire en sorte que Tanya perde ses droits sur William. D'un seul coup, une question me vint à l'esprit :

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ait fallu autant de temps ?

-Nous ne connaissions pas la nouvelle adresse de ton ex après son départ de Seattle. J'ai dû engagé un détective pour la retrouver mais aucune Tanya Denali n'existait aux Etats-Unis en dehors de son dossier à l'université de Seattle. J'ai alors demandé à ce que nous élargissions notre champs de recherches à l'Alaska, me rappelant qu'elle y était originaire mais là aussi nous n'avions rien trouvés de concret à son sujet, à part que son père, Gareth Denali, était décédé il y a six ans d'une crise cardiaque. Nous avons alors contacté Kate Denali, sa mère, pour tenter de la retrouver.

Jasper inspira profondément et je sentis ma gorge se nouer sous la nervosité qui me gagna d'un seul coup :

-Et alors ? le poussai-je, commençant à me sentir à bout face à l'attente dans laquelle il me plongeait.

-Il se trouve que Tanya serait internée dans une clinique psychiatrique privée depuis plus de six ans et n'étant pas très stable, sa mère a dû la prendre en charge juridiquement –devenant alors sa tutrice aux yeux de la loi- pour s'occuper de ta demande à l'amiable de l'abandon des droits sur William de sa fille.

À l'hôpital psychiatrique ?

Ne me laissant pas le temps de digérer, il continua :

-Elle accepte toutes tes conditions : Pas de contact, pas de demande de visite ou de demande, dans quelques années, de garde partielle… Tout ce qu'elle m'a transmit par l'intermédiaire de son avocat, et voudrait te donner c'est une lettre pour toi et William. Une sorte de message d'adieu, je présume.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire à part regarder la petite enveloppe que Jasper posa en face de moi. J'étais sûr que mon beau-frère devait s'inquiéter en me voyant fixer cette lettre comme si je craignais qu'elle ne m'explose en pleine figure.

Je ne voulais plus rien à avoir avec Tanya à part William et pourtant, je me demandai –et cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis plus de sept ans- si ce qu'elle contenait ne concernait pas son abandon des années auparavant, si elle s'excusait du mal qu'elle avait causé ou pire, si elle me suppliait de lui donner une autre chance.

J'étais perdu.

-Je pense que tu devrais la lire. Elle doit sûrement t'expliquer les raisons de son départ et ça te permettrait de définitivement clôturer ce pan de ta vie.

Je savais que Jasper avait raison mais j'avais besoin de temps, du soutien de Bella alors je me levai et en prenant l'enveloppe, je lançai avant de quitter son bureau :

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Jazz.

-De rien, Edward. Tu devrais savoir que je ferais n'importe quoi pour tous les membres de ma famille.

-Je te remercie encore, souris-je faiblement.

Je fonçai sans réfléchir au bureau de Bella et ouvrait la porte sans même frapper, soupirant de soulagement quand je la vis seule, au téléphone. Elle me sourit avant de froncer les sourcils, remarquant sûrement ma mine sombre.

-Bien sûr, Tia, dit-elle. N'oublis juste pas de bien spécifier tous ces détails dans le contrat, ok ? Il ne faut rien laisser de côté car si un problème survient, il peut très vite s'envenimer et causer beaucoup de dégâts à nos clients. Nous risquons même de les perdre s'ils se rendent compte que l'erreur aurait pu être évitée si nous avions été attentifs. […] Ne t'inquiète pas, Tia, tu t'en sors comme une pro ! […] De rien ! Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! […] Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! A demain !

Elle raccrocha le téléphone avant de porter son attention sur moi, assis confortablement sur une des deux chaises en face d'elle :

-Désolée pour l'attente, Edward. Tia s'inquiétait un peu sur la rédaction de son contrat avec Stevenson qu'elle vient à peine de quitter. Elle a un peu de mal avec la pression que les clients lui mettent sur le dos.

-Pas de souci, mon ange, répondis-je, soudainement las. Tu as faim ? C'est quasiment midi.

-Je nous ai préparé des salades de pâtes ce matin, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever. Il faut juste que j'aille les récupérer dans le petit frigo de la salle de réunion. Installe-toi sur le canapé, j'arrive.

Je fis comme elle me l'avait demandé et posai mes fesses sur son confortable canapé avant de poser ma tête sur le dossier et fermer les yeux comme si je pouvais par ce simple geste me couper du monde.

Ce fut une main glissant dans ma tignasse désordonnée qui me donna le réconfort dont j'avais besoin -et que je cherchai chez Bella- qui me permit de reprendre pied sur la réalité :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Edward ? Ça doit bien être la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil.

-Il se passe que Tanya a enfin signé les papiers d'abandon de ses droits parentaux. Il ne manque plus que l'approbation d'un juge pour que tout devienne officiel, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

-Et… hésita-t-elle. Ce n'était pas…Ce que tu voulais ?

Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, en sentant Bella se raidir à ses propres mots :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? interrogeai-je en la voyant se mordre la lèvre, ses yeux fuyant les miens.

-Réponds à la question, Edward, dit-elle, la tête baissée.

-Non ! m'exclamai-je durement. Toi, réponds à ma question ! Bon sang, Bella ! Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard tout à coup ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasses, ajoutai-je doucement en lui relevant le visage pour croiser ses prunelles qui brillaient de larmes contenues. Dis-moi, soufflai-je la gorge nouée.

-Tu… grinça-t-elle. Tu es déçu.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et ça devait se voir sur mon visage puisque Bella compléta :

-Tu es déçu que Tanya ait abandonnée ses droits sur Will ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, choqué qu'elle puisse penser ça :

-Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamai-je, fortement. Je suis, certes, un peu déçu pour William qui ne connaitra jamais sa mère biologique mais il ne perd rien au change avec toi dans notre famille.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si… _Triste,_ peut-être ?

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux avant de soupirer doucement mais profondément :

-Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis perdu. Elle nous a laissé une lettre à mon fils et moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de la lire même si je sais qu'il va falloir que je le fasse pour comprendre les raisons de son départ.

-Ce ne serait pourtant pas une bonne raison pour tourner définitivement la page sur Tanya ? me demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Si, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut contenir ! soupirai-je. Tu comprends, je savais qu'elle et moi n'étions pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais William est entré dans l'équation et je m'étais résolu à passer le restant de ma vie avec elle. Tanya a brisé tous mes espoirs sans aucune raison, du jour au lendemain. Je suis devenu amer –et encore, le mot est faible- et j'ai été un très mauvais père avec William ces sept dernières années…

-Et tu as peur de redevenir ce que tu étais après son départ, comprit Bella, en voyant que je ne finissais pas le fond de ma pensée.

-Je sais, c'est une idée absurde car je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas couler mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. C'est une peur qui m'habite depuis que j'ai commencé à nouer un lien avec mon fils.

-Je comprends, souffla-t-elle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules avant de me serrer contre elle, maternellement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te botterais même les fesses si je vois que tu nous fais une rechute.

Elle le disait peut-être avec le sourire, mais je savais que Bella était on ne peut plus sérieuse et je ne pu que soupirer de soulagement. Je n'étais plus seul. Je pouvais surmonter cette épreuve et toutes celles qui surviendront dans le futur tant que Bella sera là pour m'épauler.

-Tu veux la lire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence réconfortant.

J'inspirai profondément avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'en retirer les deux feuilles qu'elle contenait avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la première page, surpris de ne pas reconnaitre l'écriture de Tanya :

.

_« Edward,_

_Avant de commencer, je tiens à te préciser que c'est ma mère qui écrit cette lettre car tel que je te connais, tu dois te poser des questions quant à l'écriture qui ne ressemble pas du tout à la mienne, ai-je tort ? J'espère avoir raison et me dire que je te connais encore malgré toutes ces années._

_Pour t'expliquer pourquoi je n'écris pas cette lettre moi-même, je dois te dire -même si tu dois le savoir par ton avocat- que j'ai été interné dans une clinique psychiatrique privée et que je ne peux plus penser et écrire en même temps sans que mon état de santé ne s'en mêle. Ma mère écrit donc tout ce que je dis pendant mes périodes lucides et que je souhaite t'exprimer._

_Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais depuis toute petite, j'entends des voix. Quand j'avais cinq, six ans, mes parents ont cru que j'avais des amis imaginaires, et quelques années plus tard, étant habituée à les entendre, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. J'aurais dû car les médecins alors auraient pu m'aider à me soigner, voire me guérir. Maintenant c'est trop tard._

_Tout a commencé à prendre de l'ampleur quand notre relation est devenue sérieuse. Tu dois sûrement te rappeler que souvent je sortais le soir, que j'avais des comportements bizarres, parlant de personnes que tu ne connaissais ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève, c'est parce que ces voix prenaient possession de mon corps et me faisaient faire ce qu'elles voulaient._

_Combien de fois, m'étais-je réveillée dans un lieu complètement inconnu ?_

_Je ne vais pas te faire un détaillé de toutes les situations dans lesquelles je me suis retrouvée pendant mes absences, mais je sentais que je perdais progressivement le contrôle de mon corps et ça m'effrayais. Je suis devenue de plus en plus agressive envers les autres, ta famille plus précisément, paranoïaque, et me raccrochais à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage au lieu de consulter un médecin._

_Tombée enceinte m'a permit de me raccrocher un peu à la réalité et n'ayant plus de voix pour me hanter pendant les neuf mois de ma grossesse, j'ai préféré croire que je les avais imaginé, les mettant dans un coin de mon cerveau jusqu'à complètement les occulter afin de me préparer à la venue de William dans nos vies._

_J'étais heureuse, Edward, et je t'aimai beaucoup mais ce n'était pas suffisant._

_Après avoir accouchée, les voix sont revenues. Plus brutales, fortes et déterminées que jamais. J'ai pris peur. Pour toi, mais surtout pour William, quand je me suis réveillée avec un couteau dans la main prête à poignarder un homme avec qui, apparemment, j'avais passé la nuit. Heureusement il dormait encore et j'ai repris connaissance avant d'avoir pu commettre un crime. Mais des questions me tourmentèrent l'esprit : Et si je ne me réveillai pas à temps à la prochaine crise ? Et si je m'en prenais au bébé ? A toi ?_

_Je ne comptai pas t'en parler, espérant naïvement que ça passerait, que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, et surtout pour ne pas t'accabler alors que l'on venait d'avoir un bébé et que la situation était déjà plutôt mouvementé, mais ta demande en mariage m'a fait prendre conscience que je devais arrêter de me voiler la face et que je vous mettais réellement en danger. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de t'épouser car j'ai pris conscience que ce que j'avais était grave, trop grave pour un jeune homme d'à peine vingt et un innocent bébé puissent porter sur leurs épaules sans couler._

_Car ça aurait été ce que je vous aurais fait : Vous couler. Tous les deux._

_William et toi auraient été constamment en danger auprès de moi. Tu aurais probablement dû arrêté l'université, aurais dû travaillé pour nous faire vivrez mais aussi pour payer mes frais médicaux hors de prix, étant en conflit avec ta famille par ma faute pour leur demander de l'aide. Et dans mes moments de lucidité, je ne pensai qu'à tout ça, aux options qui s'offraient à moi, et je refusai de te les faire vivre._

_Ce n'était pas une vie, ni pour toi et encore moins pour notre fils._

_Je t'ai écris un mot. Vingt-quatre lettres de purs mensonges qui me hantent encore aujourd'hui mais j'ai préféré te mentir plutôt que tu sacrifies ta vie en t'occupant de moi. Je t'ai aimé, Edward mais je savais au plus profond de moi-même que toi et moi, ça n'aurait pas marché sur le long terme alors pourquoi te pourrir la vie ? Je t'ai suffisamment aimé pour souhaiter que toi et William viviez une vie remplie d'amour même si ça devait être loin de moi._

_J'ai rejoins l'Alaska sans même m'en rendre compte, grâce à l'aide d'autostoppeurs plus ou moins louches et arrivée chez mes parents, je les ai supplié de m'emmener voir un médecin. Le diagnostic est tombé, je suis atteinte d'un dédoublement de personnalité doublé d'une__ skyzophrénie__._

_Jusqu'ici, tout allait plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce que deux ans plus tard, lors d'un contrôle de routine, les médecins découvrent que je suis atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau incurable mais dont on ignore quand est-ce qu'elle me tuera. Mon père a d'ailleurs fait une crise cardiaque quand il a apprit la nouvelle et est décédé avant même d'atteindre l'hôpital._

_Je reste donc à la clinique où j'ai été interné depuis maintenant sept ans afin d'arrêter de blesser ceux que j'aime. Seule ma mère reste auprès de moi, me rendant visite chaque jour mais c'est bien la seule que j'accepte. Je ne veux pas que William ou toi ne me voyez dans l'état déplorable dans lequel je me trouve, et même si tu faisais le déplacement jusqu'en Alaska, les portes de la clinique te resteront fermées._

_S'il te plait, Edward, ne culpabilise pas ou ne te fais de soucis pour moi, je suis prise en charge et je vais aussi bien que ma santé me le permets. Vis ta vie sans te retourner et sache que je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir envoyé cette lettre des années auparavant car tu méritais tout de même des explications sur mon départ bien plus tôt._

_Cette lettre symbolise la fin de toute relation entre moi, William et toi ainsi que toute communication entre nous. Ne vous accrochez pas à moi, vous ne ferez que souffrir et je ne le veux pas. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de confier la prochaine page à William. Tu peux la lire, ce n'est qu'une lettre d'amour d'une mère à son fils. J'espère que tu lui trouveras une mère qui t'aimera de tout son cœur et qui sera capable de l'aimer et de le chérir comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire._

_En souvenir de notre passé commun,_

_Tanya. »_

.

_« Mon très cher William,_

_Sept ans ont passés depuis la dernière fois que j'ai croisé ton regard et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne regrette de vous avoir abandonnés, ton papa mais surtout toi._

_Mais je suis malade, très gravement, et je ne peux pas revenir vers toi, mon petit ange, car je dois rester dans un hôpital spécialisé pour les malades de mon genre, toute ma vie. Je sais que ça parait injuste, mais c'est nécessaire afin que je ne fasse du mal à personne et surtout pas à toi. Cependant, crois-moi, William, chaque jour, je pense à toi._

_Toutes les journées qui défilent, je t'imagine : Es-tu toujours blond ou tes cheveux ont pris la teinte bronze de ton papa au fil des mois ? A qui ressembles-tu ? J'espère que tu as les yeux émeraude d'Edward et mon sourire, c'est ainsi que je te vois. Mais même si tu ne ressembles en rien à ce que mon cerveau a créé comme image de toi, tu restes mon fils, le petit garçon que j'ai aimé dès le premier regard, aime et aimerai toute ma vie._

_Ne m'en veux pas d'être partie sans rien dire, même si je mérite toute la colère que tu dois avoir à mon encontre, car je l'ai fais pour vous protéger ton père et toi même si mon départ vous a sûrement fait énormément souffrir._

_J'espère simplement que malgré mon départ, tu aime ton papa plus que tout et que tu as laissé ou laisseras une autre femme que moi, s'occuper de toi telle le ferait une mère. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me garder une petite place dans ton cœur, mon chéri. Toi, tu ne quitteras jamais le mien._

_Je suis désolée de te dire que je ne pourrais pas t'écrire d'autres lettres ou te voir à cause de ma maladie, mais je resterais toujours auprès de toi par la pensée. Et même si en sept ans je ne t'ai pas vu, je sais que je peux être fière du jeune garçon que tu es devenus et espère que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras dans ta vie._

_N'oublis jamais que je t'aime, mon fils._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta maman, Tanya. »_

.

.

.

**TADAM! Ça y est, on sait enfin ce qu'est devenu Tanya! Ça vous a plu?**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des lettres qu'elle a laissé à Edward et William? Êtes-vous satisfaits? Déçus? Ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir coupé à cet endroit mais les réactions en tout genre seront pour le prochain chapitre^^**

**Bref, j'ai écris assez rapidement ce chapitre car j'ai été pas mal inspiré mais j'attendais des nouvelles –en vain- de ma Bêta pour le publier! Par contre, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera car je ne pense pas pouvoir publier plus vite mais j'ai deux surprises pour vous :**

**-J'ai écris une mini fiction en 4 chapitres (terminée) qui est en cours de publication (un chapitre tous les jeudis), sur ce qu'il se serait passé, selon moi, après le départ d'Edward dans « New Moon » si Laurent n'avait pas quitté Denali pour aider Victoria à traquer Bella :**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6884730/1/REVIVRE**

**-J'ai écris un OS « Mari, beau-père, amant » qui est une histoire (COMPLETE) écrite pour le concours « Les triangles amoureux » (Renée/Phil/Bella)! N'hésitez pas à la lire (l'histoire n'est pas vraiment choquant et il n'y a pas de sexe à 3 pour ceux que ça inquiète, au pire, faites confiance à ce que j'écris et à ce que vous avez déjà lu de mes autres fiction) et à me donner votre avis :**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6904733/1/Mari_beau_pere_amant**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie encore de me lire et de me laisser des reviews (à ceux qui en laissent)! Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à bientôt!**

**Katty**


	39. Ma famille

.

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Une famille**

.

**PdV de Bella :**

J'avais tout ce que je pouvais désirer depuis que King était enfin derrière les barreaux.

Certes mes jambes faisaient encore des siennes en ne me portant plus après quinze minutes de marche ou en me faisant souffrir sous l'effort que je déployais à rester debout, je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant mais j'avais la belle vie :

Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient enfin mariés, Alice et Jasper rayonnaient en attendant patiemment la venue de leur enfant, et moi je vivais le bonheur parfait avec Edward et nos garçons.

Nous avions même prévus de visiter des maisons demain pour trouver celle qui sera notre _vrai _chez nous.

J'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour durer.

Quand Edward était arrivé dans mon bureau avec cette mine, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et comme une idiote, j'avais cru qu'il avait un problème avec une affaire voire avec les enfants, sauf qu'il m'annonça de but en blanc que son ex petite-amie –avec qui il avait eu William- avait abandonné ses droits envers celui que je considérais comme mon propre fils.

Je fus heureuse de cette nouvelle avant que je ne comprenne que son humeur maussade venait de ce que qu'il venait de dire et je crus sentir mon cœur se briser face à la déception que semblait ressentir Edward : Il aimait encore Tanya et était triste qu'elle renonce à sa famille.

-Tu es déçu que Tanya ait abandonnée ses droits sur Will ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il écarquilla les yeux, semblant vraiment choqué avant de répliquer fortement :

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis, certes, un peu déçu pour William qui ne connaitra jamais sa mère biologique mais il ne perd rien au change avec toi comme mère.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si… _Triste,_ peut-être ? insistai-je.

Je savais que j'étais masochiste de poser autant de question mais j'avais besoin de savoir, de me persuader que ma relation avec Edward n'allait pas droit à l'échec comme je le pensais à l'heure actuelle.

Je le vis se passer les mains dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer doucement mais profondément :

-Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis perdu. Elle nous a laissé une lettre à mon fils et moi. Et je n'ai pas envie de la lire même si je sais qu'il va falloir que je le fasse pour comprendre les raisons de son départ.

-Ce ne serait pourtant pas une bonne raison pour tourner définitivement la page sur Tanya ? continuai-je calmement.

J'étais vraiment folle! Et si son ex lui disait qu'elle voulait revenir dans sa vie ? Qu'elle l'aimait encore et que ça le fasse réfléchir sur ses propres sentiments ? Il allait me quitter et j'allais perdre un fils tout comme Lucas perdra un père mais aussi un frère.

-Si, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut contenir ! soupira-t-il. Tu comprends, je savais qu'elle et moi n'étions pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais William est entré dans l'équation et je m'étais résolu à passer le restant de ma vie avec elle. Tanya a brisé tous mes espoirs sans aucune raison, du jour au lendemain. Je suis devenu amer –et encore, le mot est faible- et j'ai été un très mauvais père avec William ces sept dernières années…

-Et tu as peur de redevenir ce que tu étais après son départ, compris-je même si je me sentais mal d'être réjouie de la raison de son hésitation.

-Je sais, c'est une idée absurde car je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas couler mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. C'est une peur qui m'habite depuis que j'ai commencé à nouer un lien avec mon fils.

-Je comprends, rassurai-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille avant de le serrer contre moi tout en lui caressant le dos, maternellement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te botterais même les fesses si je vois que tu nous fais une rechute.

Et j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse même si je le disais sur le ton de la rigolade. Edward avait prit une trop grande place dans mon cœur, ma vie et dans ceux de mon fils que je ne pouvais pas le laisser me quitter sans me battre. Nous méritions tous ce bonheur que l'on vivait depuis trop peu de temps, pour la vie.

Je le sentis se détendre contre moi et je fus heureuse de pouvoir le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

-Tu veux la lire maintenant ? demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence réconfortant.

Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'en retirer les feuilles qu'elle contenait avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la première page, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Après avoir terminé sa lecture, il me donna les quatre feuilles de papier avant de se lever et de se poster devant la baie vitrée de mon bureau et ce que je lus dans cette lettre me brisa le cœur.

Cette femme avait eu beaucoup de courage pour avoir supporté tout ça toute seule, de s'être prise en main après toutes ces années, mais surtout de s'être sacrifiée pour qu'Edward et leur fils soient en parfaite sécurité.

Mais mon cœur saignait pour Edward car je savais ce qui trottait dans sa tête quand je le voyais aussi raide, son regard perdu dans le vide en face de lui : Il culpabilisait de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas l'avoir aidé.

Comment devais-je réagir alors que moi-même culpabilisait d'être heureuse des choix que Tanya avait prise sept ans auparavant?

Comment le soutenir alors que je ne voulais que lui dire de tout oublier, de ne penser qu'à nous ?

Étais-je à ce point égoïste ?

Je me repris et m'avançai vers l'homme qui détenait mon cœur avant de passer mes bras autour de son ventre et de poser ma joue contre son dos.

Il avait besoin d'être réconforté, de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, pas que je l'enferme dans notre relation, notre vie ensemble.

-Ça va aller ? soufflai-je en lui caressant le ventre.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je ne sais plus.

Il posa une de ses mains sur la mienne et garda le silence pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre :

-Ai-je été à ce point-là égocentrique, plus préoccupé par mes études et le bébé que l'on a eu ensemble, pour n'avoir rien vu des divers comportements de Tanya ? Qu'elle était malade ? Elle avait besoin de moi et moi, je l'ai laissé tombé !

Je sentis très distinctement sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui et ses poings se resserrèrent fortement avant qu'il ne pince son nez pour s'intimer au calme.

J'étais prête à parler pour essayer de le soutenir, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps, se détachant de moi avant de se diriger vers la sortie de mon bureau :

-Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-il, sans même me regarder. Laisse tomber ! Je… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

La porte claqua quelque peu, me laissant complètement abasourdie.

Edward était parti. Comme ça. Sans même me parler. Il n'avait fait que se renfermer sur lui-même, me mettant de côté.

En le voyant faire, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre marque d'affection à mon égard, j'eus l'impression que je ne comptais pas, que nous n'étions que des amis et pas une famille. Et ça me fit vraiment mal.

J'avais de la chance, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous cet après-midi, devant faire des recherches sur les cas que j'avais pris sous mon aile, alors j'avertis simplement Jessica de mon départ, apprenant par la même occasion qu'Edward avait aussi quitté le cabinet.

Je ne cherchais pas à le contacter. Il voulait être seul, et bien je le laisserais seul. J'avais besoin de digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer, de me calmer afin de ne pas croire le pire qu'en aux actes d'Edward envers moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait juste besoin de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, de se calmer avant que nous puissions en discuter tous les deux.

Je grimpais dans ma Ford et décidai d'aller voir Alice que je n'avais pas vue depuis au moins une semaine. Je voulais voir comment sa grossesse se passait afin de mieux occulter le déjeuner que je venais d'avoir et essayer de découvrir si elle attendait une fille ou un garçon.

En sonnant à sa porte, je m'attendais à voir Senna m'ouvrir mais je fus surprise en voyant Alice m'accueillir, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, rayonnante même si elle paraissait un peu fatiguée :

-Bella ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'écria-t-elle avant de me serrer fortement contre elle. Entre ! J'ai plein de choses à te montrer !

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'elle attrapa un de mes bras et me tira jusqu'à son petit atelier où un bordel phénoménal régnait ! Des papiers trainaient partout, des mannequins portant ses récents modèles étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, des feutres, des crayons par dizaines… C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Alice aussi désordonnée :

-Et ben si je m'attendais à ça ! m'exclamai-je.

-Ne fais pas attention à tout ça, Bella ! Ce n'est que le résultat d'une créativité surdéveloppée !

Elle se pencha pour ramasser des feuilles de dessins qui était devant notre route alors que je fis de même pour l'aider mais en se relevant, je ne pus m'empêcher de la voir prise de vertiges et prête à tomber avant que je ne la rattrape :

-Wow, ça tourne ! dit-elle distraitement en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Alice ? m'inquiétai-je. Est-ce que tu vois des points noirs ? Ta vue est trouble ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste mes migraines qui refont surface.

-Des migraines ? m'alarmai-je en prenant son pouls à son poignet, constatant avec effarement qu'il était élevé. Depuis combien de temps ça dure tous ces symptômes ?

Le petit bout de femme qui se tenait contre moi se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés avant de me répondre en haussant les épaules :

-Quelques jours, des semaines peut-être. Je n'en sais rien et ce n'est pas grave étant donné que ça m'arrive constamment !

-Non, mais tu es dingue ! s'époumonai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous la peur qui m'envahissait. Tu es enceinte, Alice ! Tu ne dois pas te surmener ! Tu risques de provoquer des complications en ne faisant pas attention !

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en s'asseyant au sol, les yeux fermés :

-Bon, ça suffit, je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Bella ! Je vais bien ! Ma migraine va passer, comme à chaque fois.

Énervée de son inconscience, je me retournai vers elle avant de la fusiller du regard :

-Tu vas m'écouter, Alice Withlock ! Tous les symptômes me font penser que tu n'es pas loin d'une pré-éclampsie. Si on s'occupe de toi à ce stade, ça va, tu ne risqueras probablement rien, mais si tu ne vois pas un gynécologue et continue de travailler sans faire attention à ta santé, le bébé ET toi risquez de _mourir _!

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre qu'elle sorte de sa stupeur, que j'embarquais une petite valise d'affaires pour Alice avant que je ne la tire vers ma voiture et ne la conduise à l'hôpital.

-Allô ?

-Jazz ? C'est Bella, dis-je tandis qu'on installait sa femme dans une chambre après que sa gynécologue ait décidé de la garder en observation.

-Salut, Bella ! J'imagine que tu veux me parler d'Edward comme il a eu des nouvelles de Tanya aujourd'hui.

-J'avais oublié cette histoire, maugréai-je, complètement lasse. Non, si je t'appelle c'est pour te dire que j'ai amené Alice à l'hôpital et avant que tu ne t'inquiète, elle n'a rien de grave. Elle s'est juste un peu trop surmenée et les symptômes qu'elle avait m'ont fais paniquer, à raison comme sa gynécologue veut la faire rester quelques jours dans une chambre de la maternité.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ?

-Tout le monde va bien, rassurai-je. Il faudra juste que ta femme se repose et tout devrait bien se passer !

-Ok, j'arrive de suite !

-Tu peux appeler Edward, s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler pour le moment.

-Pas de problème ! lança distraitement l'avocat. Au faite, Bella, je te remercie d'avoir prit soin de mes chéries.

-De rien, soufflai-je avant de raccrocher et de me laisser glisser contre le mur du couloir où était la chambre de mon amie et de fermer les yeux, complètement exténuée de l'angoisse que j'avais eu pour Alice.

.

***OoO***

**PdV d'Edward :**

Une seconde, je culpabilisai sur la situation de Tanya, mon aveuglement à son égard et sur la haine que j'avais cultivé contre elle, et une autre m'avait fait revenir sur terre quand je remarquai que j'étais devant l'école des garçons. De William.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

D'un côté comme de l'autre, je ne voyais rien de ce qui arrivait dans ma famille et n'étais jamais présent pour ceux qui avaient besoin de moi. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner envers Tanya et William qui avaient subit mon ignorance, mais aussi envers Bella que j'avais probablement blessé en la rejetant.

Et là, devant l'école où était mon fils, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'avais besoin de le voir, de lui expliquer la situation de sa vraie mère, de faire quelque chose qui prouvera à tous que j'assumais mes responsabilités, que je ne cachais pas la vérité à mon garçon sur ce qui s'était passé après sa naissance pour que Tanya nous quitte.

C'est pour ça que nous étions tous les deux dans le parc à côté de l'école, assis sur un banc, après que la directrice soit allée chercher William dans sa classe.

J'étais silencieux depuis un petit moment, à réfléchir sur les mots que je devais utiliser pour expliquer au plus simple ce que je voulais dire à mon fils qui commençait à se dandiner sur lui-même, probablement anxieux de mon comportement bizarre :

-Pourquoi tu m'as sortis de l'école, papa ? J'ai fais des bêtises ?

-Non ! m'écriai-je vivement en me retournant vers lui. Non, si on est là tous les deux, c'est parce que je voulais te parler de maman.

-Ben pourquoi Lucas n'est pas là si tu veux me parler de maman ?

-William, soufflai-je doucement, tentant de réprimer la boule qui m'obstruait la gorge, ce n'est pas de Bella que je souhaitais discuter.

Je le vis se figer tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se perdre dans le vide.

-C'est ta _vraie_ mère, Tanya, qui est le sujet que je désirais aborder.

Mais il garda le silence, semblant se renfermer sur lui-même, refusant d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire.

-Tu sais que je suis avocat, continuai-je en priant pour qu'il m'écoute. Et en tant que tel, j'ai pris certaines mesures pour que Tanya ne soit plus ta maman aux yeux de la loi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse revenir dans nos vies et t'emmener loin de moi alors qu'elle a disparut pendant plus de sept ans sans donner de nouvelles.

Je vis mon fils froncer les sourcils, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tristement en comprenant qu'il buvait chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche :

-Ta maman a accepté de renoncer à toi, avouai-je maladroitement.

-Je le savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ! s'exclama-t-il vivement en se levant, les poings serrés, les joues rapidement inondées de larmes !

-William ! m'invectivai-je en me levant à mon tour avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je suis un idiot, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça mais écoute-moi, je n'ai pas fini.

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! pleura-t-il. Je veux Bella ! C'est elle ma maman ! Pas Tanya ! Je ne veux pas !

-Écoute-moi! suppliai-je en essayant de le maintenir alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper vivement de mon étreinte. William, Tanya est malade, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ! Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de toi !

-C'est des mensonges ! cria-t-il même s'il cessa de bouger avant de river ses yeux embués de larmes dans les miens. Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles ! Quand Bella était à l'hôpital, on allait tout le temps la voir, lui parler, jouer avec elle ! Pourquoi pas avec Tanya ? POURQUOI ?

J'avais envie de hurler sous la souffrance de mon fils. Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état, d'être en partie la cause de sa peine, alors je le serrais encore plus fort contre moi, comme si je pouvais aspirer sa souffrance par ce simple geste mais je savais que pour ça, il fallait que je lui dise toute la vérité pour qu'il puisse comprendre et enfin accepter le départ de sa génitrice sept ans auparavant :

-Son cerveau est malade, expliquai-je, la gorge nouée tout en le berçant contre moi. Ni elle, ni même moi ou nos parents ou qui que se soit d'autres n'avons vu qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie grave.

Je levais les yeux au ciel afin de retenir l'eau salée de couler sur mes joues :

-Je… Je n'ai rien vu et j'en suis désolé, William, si tu savais ! Mais Tanya, elle, s'est rendu compte qu'elle allait de plus en plus mal et pour nous protéger, elle a décidé de partir loin d'ici pour tenter de se soigner.

-Pourquoi pour nous protéger ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion. Elle était contagieuse ?

-Non, elle n'était pas contagieuse mais sa maladie l'a rendait, au fil du temps, dangereuse.

Je serrais la mâchoire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qu'était la skyzophrénie à un enfant de huit ans alors que je n'en connaissais que les grandes lignes :

-Tu vois, Will, c'est comme si sa maladie avait prit possession de son corps pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans même que Tanya ne s'en rende compte.

-C'est comme dans « _Stargate SG-1 »_ quand les Goa'ulds et ben, ils se servent de nous comme hôte pour régner sur tout l'univers ?

-Comment tu connais cette série ? m'exclamai-je, abasourdis.

-Ben quoi ? Tout le monde la regarde à l'école et Lucas et moi on adore le Colonel O'Neill !

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon petit garçon visionne ce genre de séries mais connaissant moi-même _« Stargate SG-1 »_ et après tout ce que les différents médias diffusaient de _déplacé_ durant les créneaux où les enfants étaient devant l'écran, je décidai de passer outre. De plus, l'histoire avec les Goa'ulds allait m'aider à faire comprendre la maladie de mon ex petite-amie :

-Oui, c'est pareil. La maladie de Tanya s'attaque à elle de la même manière qu'un parasite Goa'uld, sauf qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour la dominer complètement. Elle a donc décidé de retourner en Alaska où vivent ses parents pour se faire soigner mais il s'avère qu'il est impossible de la guérir.

Je vis mon fils écarquiller des yeux sous la mauvaise nouvelle avant que de nouvelles larmes ne coulent en silence :

-Elle va mourir ? dit-il d'une voix qui partit dans les aigües. Je ne vais jamais la voir ? Ni lui parler ? Jamais ?

-Shh, William, soufflai-je à son oreille tandis que je le resserrais contre moi alors qu'il fut prit à nouveau d'une crise de larmes. Elle t'aime, Will. Malgré tout ce que nous avons pu croire ces dernières années, Tanya t'aime. Plus que sa propre vie. Sa maladie empire et elle aurait pu nous faire du mal, à toi comme à moi. Elle est partie pour éviter de nous faire souffrir, pas parce qu'elle ne nous aimait pas. Loin de là.

-Et on ne peut pas aller la voir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Lui montrer qu'on l'aime quand même, même si elle est partie ?

-On ne peut pas, fils, grinçai-je, désolé de briser ses espoirs. L'hôpital où elle se trouve n'accepte pas de visiteurs, et encore moins les enfants. Mais, continuai-je en le voyant baisser la tête, défait, ta mère t'a écrit une lettre, finis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe contenant son courrier. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins tu auras un petit quelque chose d'elle pour toi.

Mon petit garçon la prit et la regarda sans l'ouvrir, indécis :

-Ça te dérange si je la lis avec Bella ? interrogea-t-il, craintivement.

-Hey, soufflai-je en m'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Tu peux la lire avec qui tu veux mais n'oublis pas que je suis là et que je serais toujours là pour toi. N'ais pas peur de me parler ou de me poser toutes les questions que tu te poses.

-Merci papa.

Je souris, un peu tristement avant de me relever et de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre :

-On ferait bien de retourner à ton école et récupérer Lucas qui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

-On pourra retourner au parc après ?

-Bien sûr, approuvai-je. Allez viens.

Nous restâmes silencieux durant le petit trajet qui nous séparait de l'établissement scolaire avant que Lucas ne nous rejoigne, perplexe :

-Pourquoi vous avez l'air tout triste ? Et pourquoi William est parti de la classe plus tôt ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de la même manière que Bella.

-William et moi avions besoin de parler des nouvelles que j'ai eu de sa mère, répondis-je.

Je vis le fils de ma compagne écarquiller des yeux avant qu'il ne se fige, la bouche ouverte de stupeur :

-Mais c'est ma maman sa maman ! s'écria-t-il vivement.

Voyant William baisser la tête et ne sachant, moi non plus, pas quoi dire face à la vive réaction de Lucas, ce dernier serra les poings, le visage rouge de fureur alors qu'il nous foudroya du regard, mon fils et moi :

-Alors ça y est ? Maintenant que vous avez retrouvés la vraie maman de Will, vous nous abandonnez !

-Quoi ? demandai-je surpris de ses propos. Non !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, _Edward_, William m'a raconté à quel point tu étais triste avant de rencontrer _ma _maman !

-Calme-toi, Lucas, dis-je fermement alors qu'il me fixait toujours de ses prunelles chocolat, mauvais. William et moi n'allons pas vous abandonner. Si j'ai voulu parler à mon fils seul à seul, c'est tout simplement pour lui annoncer que sa mère était malade, qu'il ne pourra pas la rencontrer et que malgré son départ, elle l'aime plus que tout.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Vous ne partez pas ? Et on ne reverra jamais la vraie maman de Will ?

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla mon fils, furieux sous ma plus grande consternation. Tu es méchant de dire tout ça et d'être content que je ne connaitrais jamais ma maman ! Elle est partie pour nous protéger et toi tu te moque qu'elle soit malade ! T'es plus mon ami, ni même mon frère ! JE TE DETESTE !

William tremblait sous la forte émotion qui le tenaillait alors que Lucas semblait penaud tandis que je restais figé, complètement dépassé par ce qui venait de se dire :

-Ce n'est pas ça, Will, rétorqua doucement le fils de Bella. J'ai juste eu peur de vous perdre toi et papa, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méchant ! répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras. J'aime Bella et j'aime t'avoir pour frère et comme meilleur ami, mais Tanya, c'est ma vraie maman et j'ai toujours voulu la connaitre ! C'est comme toi avec ton vrai papa : Tu veux le connaitre et en plus tu vas bientôt le rencontrer ! Moi aussi j'ai peur que tu préfères ton vrai papa au mien et à moi mais moi, je ne fais rien pour t'empêcher de le voir ! En plus ma vraie maman est malade et elle va bientôt mourir ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de la voir à son hôpital ! C'est injuste alors arrête de dire ces méchancetés!

-Je suis désolé, William, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, répondit-il tandis que je posai mes deux mains sur les épaules de mon fils pour lui montrer mon soutien. Et si tu veux, moi non plus je n'irais pas voir mon vrai papa ! Ce n'est pas grave j'ai déjà papa, je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième !

Lucas tendit une de ses mains tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, légèrement anxieux :

-Alors, toujours amis ?

William le regarde, neutre, avant qu'il ne soupire profondément, semblant perdre toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis que je lui avais parlé de Tanya. Il glissa sa main dans celle du brun :

-Les meilleurs ! s'écria-t-il en souriant doucement. Mais ne redis plus de vilaines choses !

-Promis !

Je soupire discrètement, heureux de la tournure des évènements mais je sais que j'ai besoin de leur expliquer un point qu'ils semblent avoir tous les deux omis :

-N'oubliez pas que quoi qu'ils arrivent, les enfants, nous sommes une famille. Vous deux, Bella et moi. Nous serons toujours là les uns pour les autres même si de nombreux problèmes voire des personnes, tentent de nous séparer. Une famille se doit de rester toujours soudée.

Et en disant ces mots, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais mal réagis envers Bella, quelques heures plus tôt, en laissant ma culpabilité prendre le dessus sur moi. Dès que mon ange rentrera du boulot, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle me pardonne.

.

.

.

**Après deux mois sans publier un seul chapitre de cette fiction –ce que je m'en excuse- êtes-vous ravis de la petite tournure de l'histoire ? Les conséquences d'une Alice qui se surmène –d'où le petit point de vue externe sur Jasper dans le chapitre précédent- la façon dont Edward réagit aux nouvelles sur Tanya, à la réaction de William puis de Lucas…**

**Je réserve une petite surprise dans le prochain chapitre ! De quoi s'agit-il ? A vous de le deviner, mais je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, le forum où je suis une des modératrices, a lancé un nouveau concours : ****The Body Art's Battle ou Tattward & Inkella Contest**

**N'hésitez pas à venir lire l'annonce du concours ainsi que les OS participants à ce lien :**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6979617/1/**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie encore de me lire et de me laisser des reviews à ceux qui en laissent, mais surtout de rester fidèle à ma fiction malgré une parution de chapitres plutôt longue !**

**A bientôt pour « Malefoy et Granger ou comment atteindre le 7****e**** Ciel » pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction Harry Potter dont le chapitre est en cours d'écriture,**

**Katty**

**PS : N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter où j'avertis mes abonnés de l'avancé de mes écrits (lien sur mon profil) !**

**Bisous à tous !**

.


	40. Choc

.

Et oui, voici enfin le chapitre 40 où vous découvrirez la petite surprise que je vous ai concocté ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Rendez-vous en bas pour une autre surprise !

Bonne lecture à vous !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 40 :**

**Choc**

**.**

**PdV d'Edward :**

-Oh et tu aurais du voir la tête de la maitresse quand elle a lu le mot qu'a fait passer Damon à Nicolas ! s'esclaffa Lucas. A la fin de la classe, elle les a directement emmenée chez la directrice !

-Dommage que je n'ai pas pu voir ça ! Ça leur apprendra à ces idiots !

-On ne dit pas du mal sur les autres, Will, réprimandai-je calmement.

-Mais papa, c'est vraiment des idiots ! expliqua sérieusement le petit blond.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas gentil de dire des méchancetés.

Je vis mon fils se figer de stupeur, se remémorant sûrement les propos qu'il avait tenu à son ami quelques minutes plutôt et que je souhaitais lui rappeler à dessein avant qu'il n'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, résigné.

Lucas, sentant que l'ambiance s'était un peu refroidi, commença à raconter d'autres anecdotes, cette fois-ci sur Bella et les maladresses qui l'avaient conduit à l'hôpital plus d'une fois. C'est en riant que je décrochais mon téléphone portable qui sonna :

-Allô ?

-Edward, c'est Jasper.

-Hey, mec, comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure.

-Toi en tout cas, tu as l'air plus en forme que ce matin, remarqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Ça va, Jazz ?

-Ecoute, reprit-il après avoir soupiré lourdement, Alice a été admise à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je sous le regard interrogateur des garçons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Alice va bien ? Et le bébé ?

-Elles vont bien, soupira mon beau-frère. Bella a réagit à temps quand elle a remarqué qu'Alice souffrait de maux de tête et de vertiges. La gynécologue a dit que sa tension était trop élevée et qu'elle voulait la garder en observation quelques jours pour être sûr que tout va bien pour elle et mon bébé.

-D'où ça vient tout ça ?

-Le surmenage, avoua-t-il presque à contre cœur. Et dire que je l'encourageais à travailler. A la maison, certes, mais quand même ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait dit à Senna de ne plus venir à la maison, qu'elle s'occupait de toutes ses créations sans aide quelconque. Quel mari digne de ce nom ne se rend même pas compte que sa femme enceinte s'épuise sous sa créativité ?

Je sentais mon beau-frère à bout de nerf, près à craquer et je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer assez vivement :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jasper ! Tu n'aurais rien pu voir ou faire car connaissant Alice, elle a probablement tout fait pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Et comme je m'en doute, elle s'est sûrement démené quand plus personne était dans les parages comme elle avait enfin la paix !

-Est-ce que tu dis ça pour me déculpabiliser ? me dit-il durement.

-Je m'inquiète autant que toi pour ma sœur mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face : Alice a toujours agis comme bon lui semblait. On lui donnait des interdictions ou des limites, elle faisait tout pour les surmonter et avec le sourire ! Tu auras beau la surveiller, tenter de la canaliser, tu sais comment elle est. Une vraie tête de mule !

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'aime, souffla-t-il, semblant exténué, ce que je comprenais parfaitement étant donné la situation.

-Mais sache une chose, continuai-je en voulant le rassurer. Ce qu'elle vient de vivre va lui mettre du plomb dans le crâne ! Elle va se calmer toute seule, surtout maintenant qu'elle voit les conséquences de ses actes sur elle mais aussi le bébé.

-Je l'espère, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elles.

-J'arrive, vieux ! En attendant, sers-toi un bon café bien noir et souffle un peu.

Je raccrochai et soupirai lourdement tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Alice devait apprendre à se calmer si elle ne voulait pas avoir plus de complications dans sa grossesse qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Et ça allait être dur pour elle de s'arrêter de s'exciter pour tout. Et ce point m'inquiétait grandement comme elle ne voulait s'arrêter qu'après avoir atteint tous ses objectifs. De plus, je tenais énormément à ma sœur et ne voulais surtout pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre malheur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a tata Lili, papa ? demanda William, me sortant de mes pensées sous le regard curieux de Lucas.

-Elle est vraiment fatiguée alors Bella l'a emmené à l'hôpital pour qu'un docteur prenne soin d'elle, expliquai-je doucement.

-Oh ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Et on peut aller la voir à l'hôpital ? questionna Lucas. Maman est peut-être encore là-bas en plus !

Mon fils hocha vivement de la tête et je ne pus qu'acquiescer, remettant à plus tard mes plans pour me faire pardonner de Bella.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'établissement médical se fit rapidement sous les discussions animées des deux garçons tandis que je restai plongé dans mes pensées dirigées vers ma sœur et celle que j'aimai.

Je croisai les doigts pour que tout aille bien dans l'avenir, que ces dernières semaines de pur bonheur continuent encore longtemps.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et même si Alice fut heureuse de nous voir, les garçons et moi-même, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes mais surtout son air épuisé.

Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ?

Comment avais-je pu négliger ma sœur au point qu'elle se retrouve en danger, elle, mais aussi son bébé ?

Bon sang, moi qui pensais que je m'étais amélioré, j'étais autant mauvais avec mon fils que j'avais négligé pendant sept ans, Bella que j'avais remballé avec brio qu'avec Alice !

Je n'arrivais pas à bien m'occuper des gens que j'aimais et cette constatation me tordit le ventre.

Je comprenais soudainement la peur de Jasper, sa culpabilité maintenant que je la ressentais aussi.

-Ne culpabilise pas, Edward. Pas toi aussi, souffla Alice, la gorge nouée.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, sœurette, répondis-je sur le même ton en m'asseyant sur son lit avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je suis désolé.

-Shh, tout va bien, Edward, dit-elle me berçant comme le ferait notre mère quand nous étions tristes. Tout ira bien, grâce à Bella. C'est à moi de m'excuser de vous causer tous ces tracas. Je ne me rendais pas compte, prise dans ma créativité, que je tirais sur la corde.

Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet et soupirai profondément afin de me calmer :

-Hey tata Lili, appela Lucas, comment va le bébé ?

-C'est vrai, ça ! répliqua mon fils tout aussi enthousiaste que le petit brun. Comment va notre cousin ?

-Notre _cousin_ ? souris-je. C'est ce que vous voudriez avoir ?

-Ben ouais ! rit le garçon de Bella. C'est mieux un garçon et puis on pourra jouer avec lui et lui prêter nos jouets !

-Et si c'est une fille ? interrogea Alice tout en me fixant du regard, heureuse.

_Une fille ? _Mais c'était une superbe nouvelle !

-Ben ce n'est pas grave, répondit William en haussant les épaules. On s'occupera bien d'elle mais elle n'aura pas le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre, hein ! C'est que pour les garçons !

-Et maman alors ? ris-je devant leur propos. Elle a droit d'y entrer, elle ! Alors pourquoi ce serait interdit à votre cousine ?

-Oui mais maman, c'est maman ! Elle me prépare tout plein de bons repas et en plus elle m'aide à faire mes devoirs et à me border le soir, ce n'est pas pareil !

-Ça, c'est vrai ! acquiesça Lucas. D'ailleurs, elle est où, maman ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je vais aller voir, lançai-je en me levant. Vous restez avec tata Lili, les enfants ?

-Oui ! s'écrièrent-ils joyeusement. Dis tata, continua mon petit fiston, tu savais que madame Litt allait se marier ?

Je souris tout en refermant la porte de la chambre de ma sœur et décidai d'aller à la cafétéria, pensant que Jasper y était probablement, étant un accro à la caféine malgré son calme apparent, avec Bella.

Je ne fis pas attention à mon entourage tandis que je voyageais dans les couloirs de la maternité mais je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand j'entendis un cri féminin résonner.

Je relevai la tête quand une porte s'ouvrit, tandis qu'une infirmière en sortit à la hâte alors qu'un homme essayait de retenir une brune dans son lit :

-Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Lâchez-moi ! Je veux partir d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ! Laissez-moi partir !

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille, mais ça ne pouvais pas être elle, elle devait être avec Jasper. Pas dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Miss Swan, vous devez vous calmer ! Ce ne sont que des hypothèses que nous devons vérifier afin d'assurer votre santé !

Mais Bella n'écoutait rien, continuant de gesticuler dans tous les sens, d'hurler qu'on la lâche alors que je sentis la panique monter en crescendo en moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que Bella réagisse ainsi ? Etait-elle malade ? Pire ?

L'infirmière revint avec un autre homme, une seringue à la main tandis que le médecin qui tenait encore Bella soupira de soulagement :

-Injectez-lui le sédatif ! demanda-t-il fortement afin de couvrir la voix de ma compagne. Elle a besoin de se calmer !

-NON ! Pas de sédatif ! Je ne veux pas dormir ! NON ! Pitié, non ! hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

-C'est pour votre bien, Miss Swan, tenta de rassurer le docteur.

Mais la voir en larmes, prête à être mise sous sédatif contre sa volonté me sortit de ma stupeur et je m'élançai vivement jusqu'à mon ange :

-Lâchez-la !

-Monsieur, sortez de la chambre ! dit fortement une infirmière en me barrant la route. Vous gênez nos soins et importunez notre patiente !

-Cette patiente, comme vous dites, est ma femme ! Alors je vous prierais de vous éloignez d'elle avant que je ne porte plainte contre l'hôpital parce que vous lui prodiguez des soins qu'elle refuse d'avoir !

Les trois personnes dans la salle se figèrent, même s'ils tenaient toujours Bella fermement dans leurs étreintes tandis que l'infirmière me laissa enfin rejoindre celle que j'aime.

Cette dernière pleurait toujours de tout son soûl tout en continuant de se basculer d'avant en arrière, complètement hystérique et je sentis mon cœur se briser encore plus :

-Shh, Bella, je suis là, mon amour. Je suis là, dis-je doucement contre son oreille tandis que je la serrais fortement dans mes bras après m'être assis sur son lit tout en fusillant les deux hommes qui restèrent tout de même à proximité de nous.

Je dus la bercer pendant dix minutes avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment calme pour me reconnaitre et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle s'accrocha à moi avant de redoubler ses pleurs.

-Edward, balbutia-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots.

-Oui c'est moi, ma chérie. Je vais m'occuper de toi, je ne te lâcherais pas, jamais.

J'ignorai combien de temps je restai là à tenter de calmer ma compagne mais elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue et je ne pus que la reposer sur son lit et la border avant de lui caresser le front après l'avoir dégagé de ses cheveux.

C'est en essuyant le sillon de ses larmes que je fus surpris par l'arrivée d'un couple qui entrèrent dans la chambre juste après avoir frappé à la porte :

-Bonjour monsieur ! dit doucement la femme d'une quarantaine d'année en s'approchant du lit tout en poussant un chariot où était posée une machine. Je suis le docteur Bree Tanner, la gynécologue obstétricienne de votre compagne lors de sa première grossesse et voici Riley Biers, le psychologue qui l'avait aussi suivis à cette époque.

-Désolé de vous dire ça mais, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demandai-je, me moquant complètement de paraitre impoli.

-Savez-vous pourquoi mademoiselle Swan est hospitalisée ? interrogea le psychologue en me vrillant de ses yeux bleus.

-Non, je l'ignore, répliquai-je piteusement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Bella a emmené ma sœur enceinte à l'hôpital car elle trouvait, à raison, qu'elle allait mal.

-Une infirmière a retrouvé votre compagne dans l'un des couloirs de la maternité, expliqua Bree. Elle a tenté de la réveiller mais en voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement endormie mais avait fait un malaise, une équipe médicale l'a prise en charge.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise tandis que la gynécologue continuait de parler :

-Sa tension était basse et un examen sanguin a été demandé en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Les résultats sont apparemment arrivés peu de temps après qu'elle ait ouvert ses yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? questionnai-je à voix basse, redoutant le pire.

-En examinant les résultats, ce qui nous a sauté aux yeux c'est le taux élevé de gonadotrophine chorionique humaine…

-C'est-à-dire ? m'emportai-je en lui coupant la parole.

-Isabella est enceinte, annonça calmement le psy.

Je regardai les deux médecins à tour de rôle, l'esprit complètement vide.

Je ne comprenais pas, ce n'était pas possible. Ce rêve ne nous était plus accessible :

-Mais, on nous a dit qu'elle était stérile, murmurai-je, encore sous le choc.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu dans son dossier, effectivement, acquiesça Bree tout en feuilletant des feuilles. Mais c'est aussi dit que même si un de ses ovaires à dû être retiré, et que l'autre était en mauvais état, sa stérilité n'était qu'une _hypothèse_, insista-t-elle, et qu'il fallait qu'elle voie un spécialiste pour constater l'étendue des dégâts qu'a causé son accident.

Leurs mots semblaient si vide de sens et pourtant je les comprenais et assimilais sans peine.

-Elle est enceinte ? soufflai-je, ne pouvant empêcher l'espoir de monter en moi.

-C'est pourquoi je suis là avec un échographe, sourit-elle. Même si nous sommes à cent pour cent sûr que mademoiselle Swan est enceinte, nous devons examiner le bébé pour déterminer son âge mais aussi l'évolution de sa croissance, voir s'il n'a pas de problèmes quelconque lié par l'ignorance de sa mère de son existence.

Je ne fis pas attention au fait que la gynécologue relevait le haut de Bella afin d'exposer son ventre. Ni au fait qu'elle y déposait un gel avant qu'elle n'y pose dessus une sorte de sonde.

Tout ce que je retenais était la série de _boom-boom_ _boom-boom_ sourd qui retenti dans la pièce me faisant relever la tête. Je ne pus que voir l'image d'un gros haricot au cœur battant sur l'écran de la machine du gynécologue en marche :

-Bella est enceinte, murmurai-je en sentant mon cœur prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine sous l'intensité des émotions que je ressentais.

Le souffle me manqua, mes yeux étaient écarquillés au maximum afin de ne manquer aucun mouvement du bébé alors que le plus beau rêve brisé prenait pourtant vie à côté de moi, dans le ventre de celle que j'aimais.

Nous avions crus ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfants ensemble, mais un miracle s'était produit et nous avait donné cette chance d'avoir un petit mélange de Bella et de moi au moment où nous n'y croyons plus.

Un bébé.

Le fruit de notre amour.

-Il faudrait laisser les battements de cœur résonner dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Bella se réveille, dit simplement Riley Biers que j'avais oublié.

-Pas de problème, répondit le docteur Tanner, mes collègues sont au courant de la situation avec notre patiente : Ils ne viendront pas récupérer l'échographe tant qu'on en a encore besoin.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là, monsieur Biers ? demandai-je, anxieux de la réponse.

-Avant de vous répondre, je vais vous poser une question : Êtes-vous au courant des circonstances de sa première grossesse ?

-Elle a été drogué et violé, murmurai-je la gorge serrée comprenant qu'il voulait savoir si j'étais au courant de ces détails pourtant importants.

-Ce genre de traumatisme est dur à surmonter, acquiesça Riley en me vrillant de ses prunelles bleues. Surtout pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui vient à peine de déménager dans une ville inconnue, chez un père qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop.

Je me doutais bien de tout ça, ayant déjà eu à représenter des femmes violées dans certaines affaires. Certaines étaient même complètement détruites par ce qui leur était arrivé et avaient eu du mal à plaider leur cause jusqu'au bout.

-Bella a eu un énorme choc en apprenant son viol mais surtout sa grossesse quelques mois plus tard, continua le psychologue. Pire que tout, elle l'a rejetée en bloc, refusant de se nourrir, de prendre soin d'elle tout simplement. Elle a été hospitalisée pendant un peu plus de quatre mois avant qu'elle ne commence à remonter la pente même si elle ne voulait rien savoir du bébé qu'elle portait jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Je serrais les dents pour éviter de pleurer tellement je souffrais d'entendre ce que Bella n'avait pas voulu me dévoiler. J'avais envie de mettre mes mains à mes oreilles afin de ne rien entendre mais je me forçai à ne rien faire afin de partager le fardeau de ma compagne, de mieux la comprendre et ainsi pouvoir l'aider.

-Dès le début, continua-t-il, je l'ai aidé du mieux que je le pouvais. Je lui ai appris à vivre avec le bébé qui grandissait en elle, ensuite, nous avons reforgés sa confiance en elle et aux hommes puis brisés sa culpabilité qu'elle a développé après la naissance de son fils. Tout ça ne s'est pas fait en quelques mois mais Bella a su restée déterminée à aller mieux et à accepter tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Je comprends, dis-je après quelques secondes de silence. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là aujourd'hui ?

-Le bébé qu'elle attend, tout comme le premier, n'était pas, en quelque sorte voulu. Imaginez le choc qu'elle a pu avoir en apprenant la nouvelle. La crise qu'elle a eu avant que vous ne la calmiez et que m'ont relatés les médecins qui se sont occupés d'elle prouve qu'elle a fait une superposition –volontaire ou non- de ce qui lui arrive maintenant avec ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de sept ans.

Je serrais les dents afin d'empêcher les paroles malheureuses que j'avais envie de cracher à la figure de l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Jamais Bella ne pourrait comparer l'enfant créée de notre amour à Lucas, issus d'un viol. C'était impossible, inimaginable.

Bella était plus forte qu'il ne le croyait, j'en étais persuadée !

-En clair, si je suis là c'est pour voir si Bella réussit à surmonter le choc d'elle-même où si elle aura besoin de moi pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Elle n'aura pas besoin de lui car j'étais là pour _ma_ Bella._ Toujours_.

J'étais passé de l'état euphorique à un état triste et énervé mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire connaitre le fin fond de ma pensée à ce psychologue que je vis Bella commencer à remuer.

Mon amour se réveillait enfin !

Très rapidement, je me retournai vers elle avant de m'emparer de sa main que je serrais doucement avant que mon regard ne se porte sur son visage épuisé. Puis je croisai enfin son regard chocolat qui plongea dans le mien, interrogateur avant qu'il ne s'écarquille :

-Bella ? demandai-je afin de capter son attention alors qu'elle fixait le vide toujours choquée.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? souffla-t-elle, inexpressive.

-Bonjour Bella, répondit le docteur Biers, c'est Riley, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

-Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous, s'emporta-t-elle tout en se relevant.

Elle scruta vivement la pièce avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'échographe qui projetait toujours l'image de notre enfant comme elle était toujours reliée à la machine.

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! insista-t-elle en pleurant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la reprendre dans mes bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre face à la réaction qu'avait ma Bella tandis que le psy se rapprochait de nous, calmement :

-Bella, suite à l'accident que vous avez eu en juin dernier, vos médecins vous ont demandés de voir un gynécologue pour voir l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait subit votre deuxième ovaire. Sauf qu'apparemment, vous ne les avez pas écoutés et le manque de protection que peut fournir une pilule contraceptive à contribué à la conception d'un bébé.

-Je… Je suis… Stérile ! Stérile ! Ce n'est pas possible ! cria-t-elle en sanglot.

-Je sais que vous êtes en état de choc, Bella, mais il faut que vous compreniez le fait que vous êtes belle et bien enceinte ! insista doucement le blond. Regardez ses mouvements que nous montre l'échographe ! Ecoutez son cœur qui bat !

-C'est des mensonges ! cria-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon torse et de s'accrocher à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Des mensonges !

Je pleurai face à la détresse de ma compagne. Je me sentais tellement impuissant alors que Bella croyait dur comme fer qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Etait-ce dû à son traumatisme lié à sa première grossesse ? C'était de ça que parlait le psy quand il me disait qu'elle pouvait superposer les deux évènements ? Ça me paraissait tellement improbable, Bella étant toujours été une femme forte, un vrai roc et pourtant, j'assistais en direct à son désespoir. Et ça me brisait le cœur.

Je l'ignorai mais Riley fit un signe de tête au médecin qui débrancha l'échographe, faisant disparaitre l'image de notre bébé ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui pourtant continuaient à battre dans ma tête.

Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était de soutenir du mieux que je pouvais ma Bella qui me paraissait si fragile dans mes bras.

.

.

.

**TADAM !**

**Et oui, Bella est enceinte ! Est-ce que la surprise vous a plu ?**

**Je sais que la réaction de Bella peut en surprendre certains j'ai trouvé ce comportement plus logique aux vues de ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu dans le passé ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation s'améliorera ! Il faut juste laisser le temps à Bella d'encaisser le choc !**

**.**

**Oyé, oyé, chers lecteurs !**

**Et oui, avant de vous quitter pour vagabonder à mes occupations, je fais un peu de pub à ma nouvelle création !**

**En effet, j'ai crée un atelier sur le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (dont je suis l'une des modératrices) du simple nom « atelier de kadronya » où je lance un défi de co-écriture ! J'ai écris le début d'une histoire (« Vampire ou fantasme ? ») dont je ne connais ni la trame ni la fin et c'est à vous (et moi) d'écrire la suite !**

**Je ne rentre pas plus dans les détails, sachez juste que quiconque peut participer (c'est gratuit mais faut s'inscrire sur le forum) et que vous trouverez les règles du jeu au lien ci-dessous :**

**http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/t2086-venez-ecrire-avec-moi-regles-du-jeu#40377**

**(enlevez les crochets)**

**N'hésitez pas à ne serait-ce que lire la note explicative !**

**Je croise les doigts pour qu'il y ait beaucoup de participants (pour une fois que je demande quelque chose, franchement)!**

**.**

**Merci de votre attention, de m'avoir lu, de laisser des reviews à ceux qui en laissent, mais surtout de rester fidèle à mon histoire malgré mon manque de parution régulière !**

**A bientôt, en tout cas !**

**Bisous à tous,**

**katty**


	41. Une vie

**Aie, aie, aie, pas de publication depuis septembre…. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, que je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de lecteurs ? Désolée, mais j'avais un petit manque d'inspiration sur cette fiction, inspiration qui semble revenir tout doucement mais sûrement !**

**Je ne vais, par contre, pas m'éterniser avec des blablas et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre assez particulier, le point de vue de Bella sur l'annonce de sa grossesse !**

**Bonne lecture ! On ne retrouve en bas !**

**.**

**Chapitre 41 :**

**Une vie**

**.**

**Pdv de Bella :**

.

J'avais l'impression de me noyer alors que le vide prenait possession de mon être.

Je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir, à penser.

Enceinte.

J'étais de nouveau enceinte.

Ça aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle, mais j'avais l'impression de retourner huit ans en arrière, de revivre l'annonce de ma première grossesse, les mois éprouvants qui avaient suivis, la haine envers le monde et moi-même…

Le pire dans tout ça était que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Comme si, savoir que j'attendais un bébé, avait libéré la Bella de dix-sept ans traumatisée par la vie qui sommeillait en moi alors que je la croyais disparut à jamais.

Je n'arrivai pas à la canaliser, ni elle, ni ses émotions -sa peur plus particulièrement- ni cette impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Heureusement, Edward ne m'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il était mon phare en pleine tempête. La seule personne qui arrivait à me calmer, à me faire résonner de manière rationnelle même si, à ce moment-là, ce ne suffisait pas vraiment.

J'avais besoin d'être seule, de me calmer, de dormir et de tout oublier.

Je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, Riley m'avait assez bassiné avec ses sermons huit ans plus tôt, répétant sans arrêt que la solitude n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle ne ferait que me faire sombrer davantage, mais je savais que c'était nécessaire pour que j'essaie de faire le point, de me canaliser.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et pour cela il fallait que je me vide l'esprit, seule :

-Edward ?

-Oui, mon ange ? souffla-t-il en me caressant les cheveux, ma tête toujours collée à son torse, écoutant son cœur battre doucement.

-Est-ce que tu peux… Me laisser seule, un moment ?

-Bella…

-Non, coupai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

-Bella… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je sais, mais si je te le demande, c'est que j'en ressens vraiment l'utilité.

Je sentais qu'il me regardait afin de juger de mon état, mais je refusais de relever la tête, j'avais l'impression que si je lui cédais, j'allais éclater en sanglots et je ne voulais pas craquer en face de lui, il avait déjà suffisamment souffert de mon comportement d'hystérique.

-Je vais aller voir les enfants, marmonna-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre mon front. Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je dans un sanglot que je tentai tant bien que mal de réfréner.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne se lève mais avant qu'il ne sorte de ma chambre, je l'interpellai, mon cœur se serra sous les mots que je sortis :

-S'il te plait, ne fais pas venir Lucas et William ici. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement de mes joues, refusant encore de croiser son regard :

-Très bien, dit-il. Mais je reviens bientôt. Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule trop longtemps.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, rassurée qu'il veuille toujours être auprès de moi et me soutenir avant que je n'entende la porte se refermer sur lui et ne me laisse tomber mon corps sur mon lit afin d'être complètement allongée.

Et je pleurai à nouveau.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'étais une vraie boule de nerfs.

Incapable de me calmer sans avoir à extérioriser le tumulte d'émotions qui me gagnait :

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais à nouveau enceinte « conter mon gré ». Et pourtant, j'étais vraiment consciente de la vérité et de ses conséquences : Edward et moi allions avoir un bébé et même si j'étais terrifiée, n'arrivant même plus à me contrôler, j'en étais, au fond, heureuse.

Il était le fruit de notre amour.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à passer au-dessus ce choc ? Parce que j'en avais subit un identique quelques mois après mon viol ? Parce que comme lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans, je me sentais malgré tout dépassée par les évènements ?

Je pensais avoir grandis, muris et être passée à autre chose, mais il faut croire qu'il me restait encore des incertitudes, des peurs que je n'arrivais pas à surmonter.

Que devais-je faire pour passer au-dessus de tout ça ? Pour redevenir la Bella de Lucas, William et Edward ?

J'étais épuisée, au bout du rouleau.

Je me réveillai en sursaut quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur ma gynécologue, Bree Tanner. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je dormais mais fus heureuse de l'avoir fait, me sentant beaucoup plus détendue.

-Je vois que le calmant que je vous ai injecté a fait son effet, sourit la professionnelle en se rapprochant de moi.

-Un calmant ? Mais je n'ai pas pris de calmant, marmonnai-je, la voix rauque.

-Je suis passée quelques heures plus tôt, et j'ai profité de votre sommeil pour vous donnez une petite dose, ordre du docteur Biers !

-Il a dit ça uniquement pour m'embêter ! dis-je en souriant légèrement. Il sait que je déteste les piqures !

-Vous pourrez vous plaindre directement auprès de lui dans quelques minutes, il ne va pas tarder à vous rendre visite ! En attendant, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Vidée.

-C'est normal vu le choc que vous avez subit. Mais le bébé va bien. Il est même en très bonne santé !

-C'est vrai ? demandai-je, la gorge serrée, incertaine des émotions que je ressentais face à ces nouvelles.

-Oui, sourit-elle. Et d'après mes analyses, vous en êtes à dix semaines aménorrhée, soit au tout début de votre grossesse, ce qui est un bon point si l'on compare à la première que vous avez eu et où vous attaquiez déjà le quatrième mois quand vous avez découvert que vous alliez avoir un bébé.

Reparler du passé me tordit l'estomac et je sentis ma nervosité grimper d'un cran avant que je ne sente une main chaude se poser sur les miennes que je triturais sans même m'en rendre compte. Je relevai ma tête et croisai les yeux bleus rassurants du gynécologue :

-Tout va bien se passer, Bella. Je sais que c'est dur mais ce bébé n'a pas été conçu dans les mêmes circonstances que le petit Lucas. Vous êtes, en plus, aujourd'hui accompagné du père de cet enfant que vous portez malgré votre prétendue stérilité. Sans parler que le docteur Biers et moi-même sommes toujours présents pour vous, de jour comme de nuit.

-Je sais, soufflai-je.

-Mais ? demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait une suite.

-Mais je suis malgré tout effrayée, révélai-je. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

_C'est un euphémisme !_

-Je comprends et je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet car notre Riley national va vous aider à vous retrouver et à mieux accepter cette grossesse.

J'acquiesçai doucement alors que le docteur Tanner sortait des feuilles de son sac qu'elle me tendit :

-Voici des ordonnances pour des vitamines, ainsi que des prises de sang à effectuer sous les deux semaines qui suivent. Je vous ai réécris mon numéro de portable sur la carte de visite que je vous ai agrafé sur la première page et si vous n'avez plus de questions pour moi, je vais pouvoir vous laisser sortir d'hôpital après une petite visite du docteur Biers.

-Déjà ? m'écriai-je, surprise.

-Isabella, malgré votre tension un peu basse, vous êtes en parfaite santé ! Tout ce que je vous demande est de vous ménager, de bien manger et d'éviter les situations de stress. J'ai croisé votre compagnon dans les couloirs et lui ai déjà fait part de mes consignes et m'a promit qu'il veillerait sur vous. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que je vous laisse sortir d'ici !

-Pas besoin de surveillances quotidiennes ? De rester au moins une semaine ici par mois ? D'échographies à tous bout de champs ?

-Et non, s'amusa Bree. Vous allez vivre une grossesse normal, alors ce sera une échographie par trimestre, des prises de sang tous les mois ainsi que des visites mensuelles ! Vous pourrez même envisager de suivre des cours de préparation à l'accouchement, comme vous n'étiez pas en état de les suivre lors de votre première grossesse.

Je ne réagis pas aux nouvelles tellement j'étais abasourdie et la professionnelle semblait le comprendre car elle posa une main sur mon épaule avant de me laisser avec quelques mots d'encouragements que je ne compris qu'à peine, ne l'écoutant plus.

Tout était si différent de ma première grossesse !

Cette constatation me plongea dans mes pensées où je me mis à tout comparer entre mes deux grossesses.

Je sursautai quand un coup retentit dans la pièce avant que la tête blonde de mon psychologue n'apparaisse de la porte entrouverte :

-Je ne dérange pas ? interrogea-t-il avant d'entrer pleinement dans ma chambre, n'attendant pas de réponse de ma part avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur la chaise posé à côté de mon lit.

-Mais allez-y, installez-vous, lançai-je sarcastiquement tout en souriant, ayant oublié les manières peu délicates de Riley.

Il me fit le même sourire éblouissant que Lucas me lançai quand il tentait de m'amadouer avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet après avoir sortit son stylo et son bloc-notes :

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, Isabella. Nous allons parler. Et même si trois années se sont écoulées depuis notre dernière conversation, je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes, à savoir : Poser des questions franches et directes. J'attends de vous que vous me répondiez de la même manière car si vous n'y mettez pas du votre, vous aller compliquer votre vie mais aussi celui de votre famille. N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas votre ennemi, bien au contraire, je suis là pour vous aider à aller mieux en vous aidant à apaiser vos craintes. Et pour finir, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours vous servir de votre mot de sécurité –_prohibere- _si vous ne voulez pas répondre à une question voire arrêter la séance.

Une petite vague de soulagement me parcourut quand j'entendis ces consignes car je les connaissais et m'imposaient une petite routine que j'avais suivis pendant cinq ans. Et avoir une constance dans un chaos émotionnel était presque vital à mon rétablissement :

-Alors, Isabella, comment allez-vous ?

J'eus envie de rouler des yeux devant cette question aussi débile mais me retins, après avoir soupiré grandement afin de me calmer car je savais qu'il la posait systématiquement à chaque début d'entretien que j'avais eu avec lui :

-Vidée, submergée, perdue et j'en passe, maugréai-je en serrant mes mains en poings afin de dissiper les tremblements qui commençaient à s'éveiller sous l'appréhension de la suite.

-C'est complètement compréhensible et nous reviendrons dessus dans quelques minutes. Avant, je voudrais que nous parlions de votre réaction face à la nouvelle de votre grossesse. A ce que j'ai pu voir, vous étiez bouleversée.

_Bouleversée ?_

-Je n'étais pas « bouleversée », crachai-je en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez tant le mélange de mes émotions me poussaient facilement aux extrémités. Prise de panique, hystérique, incontrôlable et j'en passe, mais pas _bouleversée_ !

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en prenant des notes avant de reprendre :

-C'est bien que vous soyez consciente de votre comportement, mais quand avez-vous réalisé que vous ne parveniez plus à maitriser vos émotions ?

Je soupirai, sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues alors que je repensai à mon premier réveil dans cet hôpital, à la peur qui s'était emparée de moi alors que je me réveillai dans une chambre blanche, en sentant l'odeur typique de ce genre de lieu alors qu'un médecin et une infirmière me souriaient, compatissants.

Je n'avais pas compris de suite pourquoi je me retrouvai dans une chambre alors que je venais tout juste de sortir de celle d'Alice et je m'étais imaginée tout type d'hypothèses expliquant le pourquoi du comment, mais rien ne m'avait préparé au choc de la nouvelle :

J'étais enceinte.

Et sans que je ne le comprenne comment, j'avais à nouveau dix-sept.

Je replongeai dans la dépression qui avait suivis mon viol, mon incapacité à surmonter cette peur du monde, des hommes avant que je ne perde connaissance –comme aujourd'hui- et ne me réveille à l'hôpital où les médecins m'annonçaient que j'attendais un enfant.

Et mon univers déjà abimé par mon agression fut détruit à cette simple annonce.

Je voulais mourir.

On avait déjà volé mon innocence, prit possession de mon corps sans ma permission et maintenant je devais abriter le fruit né de tout mes tourments ?

Et au-delà de la colère grandissante, ce fut une détresse sans nom qui s'emparait de moi, me rendant encore plus instable que je ne l'étais déjà et ça me rendit folle. Folle au point que je me mis à me débattre contre ceux qui osaient me toucher, hurlai à la mort afin d'extérioriser ma peine, voulais tout détruire pour que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir mal, niais l'évidence pour ne pas l'affronter, mais elle s'imposait en moi, fatalement.

Je ne parvenais plus à savoir qui j'étais _maintenant_. J'étais seulement la petite Bella, violée et enceinte à dix-sept ans.

Et il y eut un déclic dans tout ce chaos.

Edward.

Et malgré mon instabilité émotionnelle, je repris enfin pied sur terre.

Je n'avais plus dix-sept ans, j'en avais vingt-cinq.

Je n'étais plus la petite fille fragile que j'avais été mais une avocate épanouie auprès de son compagnon et de ses deux enfants.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me mis à penser de manière plus rationnelle malgré la panique constante qui semblait prête à exploser en moi, à me dire que c'était impossible car les médecins avaient annoncés ma stérilité quelques mois plus tôt, occultant complètement les battements de cœur de ce bébé qui résonnaient malgré tout dans mes oreilles jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur.

Je cherchai toute excuse pour fuir cette réalité où j'étais enceinte à nouveau _contre ma volonté_ alors qu'ironiquement je pleurais l'impossibilité d'enfanter avec Edward quelques mois plus tôt.

Je ne savais plus pourquoi je pleurai.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse ou terrifiée par cette nouvelle.

J'étais perdue, complètement.

Et malgré tout ce tumulte, il y eut encore une constance, Edward.

Edward qui me soutenait malgré tout, malgré mon comportement irrationnel que je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre, à canaliser.

-Sans lui, je serais encore en train de hurler ma douleur, avouai-je ensuite.

-Je comprends, assura Riley. Vous êtes une personne sensible qui a besoin d'une routine, de personnes de confiance dans son entourage pour ne pas se sentir perdue dans votre vie.

-Mais pourtant, je suis devenue une femme indépendante, contrai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette contradiction.

-Etre indépendante signifie que vous avez assez de confiance en soi pour continuer votre petite vie par vous-même sans forcément demandé de l'aide à quiconque dès le premier obstacle. Vouloir être bien entouré ou avoir une routine vous aide tout simplement à contrôler votre quotidien, contrôle dont vous avez été privé quelques années plus tôt. Vous comprenez ?

Je hochai la tête, songeuse.

-Edward est donc un important pilier de votre vie, continua-t-il. Il vous a aidé dans votre panique et a tenté de vous rassurer pendant l'examen gynécologique. Seulement, avez-vous été assez consciente de votre environnement pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de votre grossesse ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler la réaction d'Edward mais rien ne me venait à part mon propre comportement. Je sentis une énorme culpabilité m'envahir avant que les larmes ne coulent à nouveau :

-Ce n'est rien, Isabella, tenta de me rassurer le psychologue. Je voulais juste connaitre l'étendue de votre crise d'angoisse. Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas prêté attention à votre entourage, vous aviez déjà beaucoup à traiter avec vos propres émotions.

-Mais je n'étais pas là pour Edward, sanglotai-je.

-Isabella, dit doucement le médecin, c'était vous qui aviez besoin de soutien, pas votre compagnon. Et puis, vous avez encore neuf mois pour discuter de ce bébé, de cette vie qui grandit en vous.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, coupa-t-il. Laissez votre culpabilité de côté jusqu'à votre prochaine conversation avec lui. Maintenant, je veux que nous parlions de votre bébé. Que représente-t-il pour vous maintenant ?

-Je…

J'hésitai, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre. Quand je voulais dire quelque chose, une pensée contradictoire m'en empêchait que se soit en bien que en mal.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Tout est si confus dans ma tête !

-C'est tout à fait normal ! Vous n'êtes pas encore remise du choc. Alors nous allons procédez différemment : Vous avez dit, quelques minutes plus tôt, que votre compagnon et vous aviez été peinés d'apprendre votre « stérilité » quelques mois plus tôt. Vous vouliez avoir un enfant ?

-Nous n'en avions pas parlés sérieusement mais oui, c'était quelque chose que nous voulions dans quelques mois, voire dans l'année qui suit ou celle d'après peut-être, répondis-je en m'essuyant les joues.

-Comment vous sentiez-vous à l'idée d'être mère à nouveau ? interrogea le blond.

-J'étais à l'aise malgré mes appréhensions parce que ça allait être un bébé né de l'amour que nous nous portons, Edward et moi.

Je vis le psychologue tiquer avant d'écrire frénétiquement sur son bloc-notes tout en me posant d'autres questions :

-Quelles appréhensions ?

-Vous savez ce que je veux dire, vous étiez là ! m'exaspérai-je doucement. J'ai vécu une terrible grossesse quand j'attendais Lucas. Je n'ai fais que nous faire du mal à lui et moi en refusant de me nourrir, en ne prenant aucunement soin de moi, en faisant dépression sur dépression, en me renfermant sur moi-même jusqu'à ne plus savoir où j'étais, qui j'étais réellement. Je mourrais à petit feu, j'ai blessé tout mon entourage en agissant de la sorte et ça m'a toujours fait peur de savoir que je pourrais revivre ces émotions et envies un jour ou l'autre, comme aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez dit que ce bébé que vous vouliez il y a quelques mois serait un bébé de l'amour.

J'acquiesçai, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir ni pourquoi il changeait de sujet.

-En quoi celui que vous portez ne le serait pas ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, hésitai-je.

-C'est pourtant bien le résultat de l'amour de votre couple, à Edward et vous, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais quoi, Isabella ? demanda-t-il en voyant que je n'arrivais pas à formuler de réponse.

-Je…

-Oui ? poussa-t-il.

-Je me suis dis à l'époque que notre bébé serait voulu. Voulu dans le sens où j'aurais conscience de sa conception parce que décidée à arrêter la pilule. Ça n'aurait pas été un accident où une conséquence d'une agression.

-Le contrôle, comprit l'homme. Isabella, l'enfant que vous portez en vous est une vie.

-Je sais, soupirai-je, lasse.

-C'est une vie innocente, qui n'a pas demandé à exister ou à vous faire du mal.

-Je sais…

-Et malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, il est voulu même si sa conception a été une surprise. Mieux, vous allez l'aimer.

_Je vais l'aimer _?

Je ne m'en sentais pourtant pas capable en ce moment même.

-Ne réfléchissez pas, Isabella, conseilla le docteur Biers. Ça ne fait que vous angoisser plus. A la place, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques exercices au moins une fois par jour jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous.

-Quels genres d'exercices ? soufflai-je, méfiante, me rappelant de tous ceux que j'avais dû faire des années plus tôt.

-Je souhaiterais que vous parliez avec Edward. Que se soit de vos ressentis sur cette grossesse que de son point de vue à ce sujet. Soyez honnêtes !

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui parler de mes peurs, c'est trop dur de les dire à voix hautes.

-Je ne vous demande pas de tout lui révéler dès ce soir, commencez doucement et prenez votre temps !

J'acquiesçai, réticente, même si je savais qu'il me fallait le faire, pour Edward, pour moi, pour le bébé et notre famille.

-Ensuite, ajouta le professionnel, il serait bien que vous preniez le temps de parler au bébé.

Devant mon regard incrédule, il sourit avant de lancer :

- Je n'ai pas osé vous proposer ça lors de votre première grossesse car vous étiez trop prise dans votre dépression pour que ça ait du succès, mais aujourd'hui, ça vous permettra de vous familiariser avec la vie que vous portez en vous.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Tout d'abord, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme, vous n'êtes pas _obligé_ de lui dire quoi que se soit. C'est un conseil que je vous donne pour vous aider à créer un lien avec ce bébé. Ensuite, vous pouvez lui dire tout ce que vous voulez ! Parlez-lui de la météo, de votre travail, de vos envies, de votre famille… N'importe quoi ! Non seulement ça va vous aider à mieux l'accepter mais le petit être qui grandit en vous va aussi vous reconnaitre comme étant sa mère. N'hésitez pas à faire participer votre fils et votre compagnon, ça apaisera aussi vos craintes.

Un coup contre la porte de ma chambre se fit entendre, me coupant dans ma réponse avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et ne laisse apparaitre un Edward un peu hésitant :

-Je dérange ? Parce que sinon, je peux repasser !

-Entrez, monsieur Cullen, sourit Riley, nous avons presque finis !

Edward s'avança, un peu hésitant, vers moi avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés et me poser un baiser sur ma tempe avant de passer son bras autour de moi pour me réconforter, me soutenir.

-Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, s'amusa le blond, n'hésitez pas à parler au bébé voire à toucher votre ventre pour que vous puissiez prendre pleinement conscience de la vie qui se développe en vous et qui n'attend que votre amour !

-Je… Je vais essayer.

-De plus, ajouta-t-il, je voudrais que vous vous remettiez à l'écriture d'un journal. Ça vous a beaucoup aidé la dernière fois et c'est une bonne façon d'extérioriser une partie de ce qui vous ronge.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en repensant aux cartons remplis de cahiers qui étaient entassés dans mon grenier et qui relataient tout ce que j'avais vécu de mes dix-sept ans à mes vingt-deux ans. Tout y était retranscrit : De mes peurs, à mes espoirs, de mes larmes à ma joie d'être mère, de mes incertitudes, à l'obtention de ma licence d'avocate.

Je me demandai si je pouvais les montrer à Edward.

-Bien, je pense que tout est dit ! se réjouit le psychologue. Il vous suffira juste de signer les papiers de sortie et vous serez libre de quitter cet hôpital !

-C'est déjà fait, marmonna Edward. Le docteur Tanner m'en a donné l'autorisation.

-Bien ! Alors Isabella, je vous laisserais juste prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire pour un prochain entretien dans mon bureau pour dans deux semaines, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, nerveuse alors que le docteur Biers se leva avant de nous serrer la main à Edward et moi et de quitter ma chambre, nous laissant dans un silence gênant :

-Ça va mieux on dirait, souffla Edward en caressant ma joue encore humide de mes larmes.

-Ouais, murmurai-je, embarrassée, même si je me sens encore sur le point d'exploser.

Mon compagnon fronça les sourcils tout en resserrant son étreinte :

-Tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tu n'es pas toute seule, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber !

-Je sais, mais je pense qu'il faut me laisser le temps de digérer cette nouvelle. J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée que je sois enceinte.

Je me levais, prête à quitter la pièce quand un point de ma conversation avec Riley me revint en tête :

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ce bébé ? demandai-je, inquiète.

-Honnêtement ? répliqua-t-il, hésitant.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que de l'honnêteté dans notre relation, grinçai-je, face à son évidente appréhension.

Edward se leva à son tour avant de se placer face à moi. Puis il fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas, il se mit à genoux, souleva mon haut avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon ventre encore plat :

-Je l'aime déjà, Bella.

-Que… Quoi ?

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux désordonnés :

-Je l'aime.

Et ma panique revint au galop sans même que je ne le contrôle. Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Mais avant que tout n'explose, une étreinte forte et rassurante me ramena sur terre et même si quelques larmes avaient coulées sur ma joue, je repris pied avec la réalité au lieu de me laisser submerger par ma peur :

-Tout va bien, Bella. Tout va bien. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur de mon amour ou que tu te sentes prise au piège. Je suis même prêt à ce que tu avortes si c'est ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plait, calme-toi !

-A… Avorter ? balbutiai-je, l'esprit vide de pensées.

-Oui, assura-t-il. J'aime déjà immensément notre bébé mais si c'est trop pour toi de devoir le porter, je suis prêt à attendre que tu sois prête pour qu'on ait un enfant ensemble.

Et là, je ne sus exactement ce qu'il se produisit en moi mais je sentis mon cœur se briser.

Tuer mon bébé ? _Notre_ bébé à Edward et moi ?

Inconcevable !

Cette réalisation était nette, claire, précise malgré le chaos qui régnait en moi. Je ne pouvais, ni _voulais_ mettre fin à la vie de mon enfant, un enfant qu'Edward aimait déjà, que _j_'aimais aussi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmurai-je.

-Quoi ? demanda Edward qui ne m'avait pas entendu.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! m'écriai-je en me tenant le ventre comme si ça pouvait protéger le bébé de l'idée même de me faire avorter. Je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette grossesse non voulut, que je suis une mauvaise mère pour ce bébé qui n'est même pas encore né, mais on ne peut pas le tuer pour ça, Edward ! Non ! On ne peut pas !

-Calme-toi, mon ange ! s'exclama mon compagnon en s'approchant doucement de moi, les paumes en l'air comme pour me prouver qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal face à la colère qui irradiait de moi. On ne va pas te faire subir un avortement si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux !

-Je sais que tu l'aimes plus que moi pour le moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me proposer de le tuer ! répliquai-je en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez. Je sais que je suis capable de m'occuper de lui, il me faut juste me laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle !

-Je sais, Bella…

-Non tu ne sais pas, coupai-je, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas proposé cette alternative !

-J'ai juste eu peur que tu ne parviennes pas à surmonter ce choc. Je t'ai proposé cette idée pour ne pas que tu te sentes prise au piège, que tu puisses contrôler ta vie, ton corps ! Mais si tu refuses, ça me va très bien !

Je le regardai, essayant de voir s'il disait la vérité ou non, pas certaine de ses vraies motivations.

-Pas d'avortement ? demandai-je, avec quelques appréhensions après quelques minutes de silence.

-Non, ma chérie, souffla-t-il en osant enfin me prendre dans ses bras.

Et j'étais rassurée car je savais qu'Edward ne me mentirait pas. Et alors qu'il me réconfortait de par ses gestes et paroles, je pris conscience de trois choses :

J'étais toujours autant terrifiée par cette grossesse.

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile tous les jours.

Mais surtout, cette soudaine colère qui avait éclaté m'avait permis de dévoiler un instinct maternel très fort pour le bébé que je portais. Cette vie que je chérissais déjà. Et rien que ça me donnait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette grossesse.

.

.

.

**Alors, l'attente en valait la peine ?**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, je voulais vous faire part, à ceux qui ne me suive pas, que j'ai écris pas mal d'OS depuis septembre, principalement pour les concours du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon dont vous pourrez avoir les liens sur mon profil ainsi que leurs résumés ! N'hésitez pas à jeter un petit coup d'œil, je ne pense pas que vous serez déçus si vous aimez mon style d'écriture !**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire, de votre fidélité !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	42. Quatre vies reliées

**Vous ne l'auriez pas cru, et je dois bien avouer que moi non plus, mais il est enfin là ce ****dernier chapitre de ma fiction**** ! Au départ, je voulais écrire le nom de toutes les personnes qui m'avaient laissé une review dans mes précédents chapitres mais en voyant que j'avais 2544 commentaires depuis le début de l'aventure (le 13 août 2009) je dois dire que j'ai perdu ma motivation !^^ MAIS, parce qu'il y a un mais, je tenais tout de même à tous vous remercier du petit geste que vous avez laissés en m'écrivant un petit message au fil de mes publications (ici ou sur mes autres écrits) ! C'est à vous, mes petits reviewers, que je dédis ce dernier chapitre de cette fiction !**

**Je fais un GROS bisous à tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent sur cette histoire, parce que je ne vous oublient pas (surtout que vous être au moins 50 fois plus nombreux que mes reviewers !) ça me fais tout de même plaisir de voir que pas mal de personnes décident de s'arrêter sur mes histoires… Enfin bref, à vous, je vous réserve l'épilogue que je n'écrirais peut-être pas !^^**

**Bref, je vais m'arrêter là et vous laisser à ce dernier chapitre qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de votre attente !**

**.**

**Chapitre 42 :**

**Quatre vies reliées**

.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ce fut dur.

Surtout les premiers jours suivants sa sortie d'hôpital.

Parce que je devais jongler entre mon fils qui me posait mille et une questions sur Tanya depuis qu'il avait lu sa lettre et une Bella qui luttait contre elle-même. Vous avais-je parlés aussi de Lucas et mon travail plus que prenant qui s'ajoutaient à ma liste plus que remplie ?

Heureusement, la Bella que je connaissais avait reprit le dessus sur la Bella de dix-sept ans –comme ma compagne aimait s'appeler lors des ses crises d'angoisse- au fil du temps. Mais parfois je la retrouvais silencieuse, assise sur le rocking chair de notre chambre, les yeux dans le vide, voire en train de pleurer.

Ce fut les plus durs moments de sa grossesse, pour moi. Car j'avais l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Mais elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle osait même dire que je l'aidais énormément mais comme j'avais peur, en répliquant le contraire, de provoquer une autre crise de larmes ou de colère, je me taisais et la serrais fort dans mes bras.

Ce fut éprouvant aussi car à la sortie d'hôpital de Bella après avoir apprit sa grossesse, nous avions décidés de ne parler à personne de son état et encore moins aux enfants, le temps que Bella s'y fasse. Elle avait peur de ne pas supporter les félicitations et les débordements de joie qu'elle n'éprouvait pas encore et de sombrer à nouveau dans une dépression.

C'est ce même jour qu'elle me fit aller dans son ancienne maison -qu'elle avait gardé même si elle et Lucas n'y habitait plus et qui allait être mis en vente- et m'avait fait descendre de son grenier deux cartons remplis de cahiers en tout genre.

Et si, au début, je fronçai les sourcils dans l'incompréhension -quand elle m'avoua que ces cahiers relataient ce qu'elle avait vécu et ses ressentis lors de sa première grossesse et qu'elle acceptait que je les lise si j'en avais envie- j'avais ressentis une joie immense qu'elle me laisse la découvrir dans son entier.

J'avais commencé ma lecture le soir même, profitant du sommeil de Bella après qu'on est passé la soirée à deux –William et Lucas avaient passés leur journée chez mes parents ainsi que leur nuit- et je découvris avec horreur par quoi elle était passé.

J'en avais pleuré toute la nuit, me mordant le poing afin que Bella ne m'entende pas, me demandant comment elle avait pu passer par là et en ressortir aussi forte. J'aurais été complètement détruit après toutes ces épreuves, voire fou.

Je n'éprouvais que de la fierté envers ma compagne d'avoir réussit à surmonter tout ça mais ça ne me mit qu'une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules car je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau. Et n'avoir personne à qui confier mes peurs vis-à-vis de celles de Bella me pesait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett me coince.

Le frère de Bella, sous ses allures de grand ours mal léché qui met les deux pieds dans le plat, avait très vite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas car même si ma compagne allait bien physiquement, tous les signes de stress –comme se mordre sans arrêt la lèvre inférieure, triturer ses doigts, se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, travailler à l'excès même si Tia la secondait- qu'elle nous dévoilait sans s'en rendre compte l'avaient trahie.

Sans parler du fait que je faisais tout pour ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui à chaque fois que l'on se voyait. Nos deux attitudes étaient suspectes -même si nous restions un couple plus que soudé- et c'était ça qui avait mit à puce à l'oreille de mon beau-frère.

Et alors que Bella était partie avec Rosalie rendre visite à ma sœur, Emmett était venu au cabinet -après avoir prit un rendez-vous avec moi m'empêchant d'esquiver la confrontation avec l'excuse « Je dois y aller, un client m'attend »- et avait répliqué, d'un ton sans appel, les deux poings sur la table, le regard noir :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma frangine ?

Je soupirai, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir ou de prétendre que je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il parlait alors après avoir inspiré profondément et soupirer, j'avouai :

-Elle est enceinte.

Il me regarda, ahuri, attendant probablement l'instant où je lui dirais que c'était une blague, sauf qu'il ne vint jamais :

-Oh, merde ! souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comme tu le dis et si on n'a rien dit c'est parce que Bella ne se sent pas prête à recevoir les félicitations.

-Oh, merde ! répéta-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pu rien voir ?

-Personne n'a rien vu, on croyait tous qu'elle était stérile, réconfortai-je. Elle l'a apprit en faisant un malaise à l'hôpital.

-Merde ! Et comment elle a réagit ?

-Mal, mais elle a très vite surmonté le choc ! Son psychologue l'aide beaucoup depuis sa sortie.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que…

Mais Emmett fut coupé dans son élan par la porte de mon bureau qui s'ouvrit vivement, laissant apparaitre une Bella livide qui tenait dans chacune de ses mains nos garçons suivit d'une Rosalie paniquée :

-Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'écriai-je en me levant, suivit de mon beau-frère.

-On vous a fait du mal ? exigea Emmett. Bella ? Rosalie ?

-James Hunter était à l'école des garçons, déclara ma belle-sœur.

-QUOI ? nous écriâmes-t-on sous le regard affligé de Rosalie et celui interrogateur des enfants alors que Bella semblait déconnectée.

-Edward, c'est qui ce monsieur ? me demanda Lucas.

Je fus choqué qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom -ça faisait des mois qu'il m'appelait papa- mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je compris qu'il avait deviné le lien qu'il avait avec James, qu'il voulait des réponses et pas le réconfort d'un père.

-Explique-nous d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé, négociai-je.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il de suite alors que je fis asseoir tout le monde sur les chaises et canapés que nous avions à disposition dans nos bureaux.

.

**Flash-back, point de vue externe :**

_La journée à l'école avait été longue, mais la dernière sonnerie avait sonné, permettant aux enfants de quitter leurs salles de classe et de quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement. Les bus se remplissaient progressivement alors que Lucas et William attendaient leur mère assis sur un banc en face de l'école._

_C'est voir ces garçons rire qui poussa James Hunter à se rapprocher d'eux._

_Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient heureux et savait que leur vigilance serait alors à leur minimum qui l'avait encouragé à amorcer un pas vers son fils après tant de jours d'observation ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait là, de sa dernière chance de parler à ce petit bonhomme qui lui ressemblait tant ?_

_Qu'importe les raisons, il se devait de savoir si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait changer quoi que se soit ou, au contraire, cimenter son choix._

_Mais comment aborder cet enfant alors qu'à ses yeux –et au sien d'ailleurs- il n'était qu'un étranger ?_

_Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus en détail à la manœuvre quand Lucas leva les yeux vers lui, en le sentant arriver :_

_-Salut, les jeunes, lança gaiement James ! Ça y est, c'est la fin de la journée ?_

_Il pointa d'un signe de tête l'école alors que William le fixait, dubitatif._

_-Enfin ! s'exclama Lucas. On va pouvoir aller jouer au football !_

_-Un fana de sport ? demanda l'homme, intéressé. Tu as une équipe préférée ?_

_-Oui, celle de mon oncle, Emmett : Les Mariners de Seattle ! C'est les meilleurs !_

_-C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait une très belle saison, mais je préfère tout de même celle de Chicago._

_Lucas et James continuèrent un peu de parler sport sans prêter attention à William qui était pourtant mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. En plus, c'était un inconnu et son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas !_

_Le fils d'Edward voulut ouvrir la bouche et dire à son ami de s'éloigner de ce grand blond bizarre mais ce dernier, sentant son malaise, tourna son regard bleuté vers lui, le clouant sur place._

_-Maman ! s'écria Lucas en se levant vivement du banc sur lequel il était assis._

_Soupirant de soulagement, William suivit rapidement le mouvement, laissant James qui, ne sachant quoi faire, refusait de se tourner vers Bella et sa belle-sœur, Rosalie._

_-Hey, mon ange ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

_-M'oui, ça va, mais je suis content que se soit fini, hein !_

_Rosalie riait des pitreries de son neveu alors que Bella demanda à William comment s'était passé sa journée. Seulement elle voyait bien que le garçon était mal à l'aise et regardait du coin de l'œil l'homme qui restait résolument dos à eux malgré leur proximité. Alors elle le regarda à son tour pour voir ce qui gênait le fils d'Edward._

_Et ce fut un choc. _

_Cette carrure…_

_Ces longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval basse…_

_Bella sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines._

_Elle sentit le danger avant même d'en comprendre la nature._

_Et à peine une seconde plus tard, elle comprit qui il était._

_Et ses craintes furent confirmées quand l'homme en question tourna légèrement la tête pour voir s'il était observé et croisa les prunelles chocolatées de Bella qui haleta sous le choc._

_James Hunter._

_Le vrai père de Lucas._

_Elle ne se rappelait pas de son viol grâce aux drogues qu'on lui avait fait prendre, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui, lors du procès pour la garde de Lucas, puis de celle de Royce King._

_Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement, surtout avec leurs passés communs._

_Mais que faisait-il là ? C'était la question qui ne cessait de hanter les pensées de Bella._

_Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de passer outre sa demande d'attendre qu'elle soit remise de son accident ?_

_Voulait-il monter Lucas contre elle ?_

_Mais une hypothèse plus sournoise mais pourtant bien réelle s'immisça dans sa tête : Avait-il voulu kidnapper son fils avant qu'elle n'arrive ?_

_Très vite, Bella reprit contenance face à cette dernière pensées et d'une voix froide s'adressa à Rosalie qui fixait James, complètement choquée :_

_-Rose, amène les enfants à la voiture, je vous rejoins de suite !_

_-Bella, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée…_

_La brune tourna sa tête vers sa belle sœur, lui montrant toute sa détermination d'un seul regard :_

_-S'il te plait, Rosalie, lui dit-elle quand même._

_La belle blonde acquiesça, un peu à contre cœur, et attrapa les petits qu'elle tira vers leur voiture sous les protestations de Lucas et les interrogations de William._

_Quand les petites oreilles de ses garçons furent hors de portée de voix, Bella inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se tourna lentement vers le père biologique de son fils :_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? exigea-t-elle d'une voix froide. Nous avions convenus que _je _choisirais quand aurait dû avoir lieu cette rencontre avec Lucas._

_Bella se sentait proche de la rupture et se retenait de le menacer. Après tout, elle savait ce qu'elle encourait si elle faisait le moindre faux pas alors que c'était James qui était, pour le moment, en tort._

_L'homme en question, non loin d'être décontenancé par l'attitude plus que fermée de l'avocate, décida d'être franc et directe :_

_-Je quitte Seattle._

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle ou de répliquer qu'il continua, imperturbable :_

_-Définitivement. J'ai besoin de tourner la page sur tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie. Entre la découverte que j'avais un fils, que j'avais… _violé_ son adolescente de mère, les menaces de King… Je _dois_ quitter cette ville._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que… Je ne comprends rien, avoua Bella, choquée._

_-Contrairement à ma femme, je n'ai jamais vraiment désiré avoir des enfants. Si Victoria avait pu être enceinte, j'aurais été heureux parce que les enfants la rendent heureuse. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait une demande de garde pour Lucas : Pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse profiter de cette expérience qu'on ne peut pas avoir de nous-mêmes._

_-Alors pourquoi ?_

_-La sécurité de Victoria est ma priorité absolue. Et c'est grâce à elle que King est en prison. Et même si c'est un homme puissant, ses limites se cantonnent à Seattle._

_-D'accord, mais pourquoi venir voir Lucas ? précisa Bella, toujours paniquée à l'idée qu'il ait cherché à manipuler le pauvre enfant ou de le kidnapper._

_-Parce que je voulais savoir si laisser mon fils derrière moi me ferait quelque chose._

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre et incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, la jeune femme ne put esquisser la moindre parole, mais James prit son silence pour une demande d'informations complémentaires :_

_-Je ne chercherais plus à vouloir partager la garde de Lucas. C'est un Swan et je veux qu'il le reste. Ça peut vous sembler dur voire sans cœur, mais même s'il m'a l'air d'être un chouette gamin, je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il est un étranger à mes yeux et le restera probablement toute ma vie._

_-Donc, si je comprends bien, non seulement vous quittez la ville mais vous vous rayez vous-même de la vie de mon fils ?_

_-Oui, répondit-il sans broncher. Bien sûr, je vous laisserais mes coordonnées, une fois installés. Parce que je sais qu'un jour, proche ou lointain, Lucas voudra me rencontrer. Et même si ça en a l'air maintenant, je ne lui tourne pas complètement le dos._

_-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle._

_Et c'était vrai._

_Que pouvait-elle dire quand elle ne savait pas si elle voulait embrasser James pour partir loin de sa famille ou si elle lui en voulait et désirait le voir souffrir de mille maux en sachant comment allait réagir Lucas face à la nouvelle du départ de son vrai père ?_

_Mais par-dessus tout, elle ne comprenait pas cet homme qui avait décidé d'abandonner son fils. Pire, de ne rien ressentir à son sujet._

_Jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner Lucas maintenant qu'il était dans sa vie. Ni lui, ni William –qui n'était pourtant pas son fils biologique- voire le bébé qu'elle portait, même si elle se sentait encore mitigée face à cette grossesse._

_Puis ce fut le déclic._

Le bébé.

_Non_, son _bébé._

_Malgré les circonstances, il était bel et bien là. Il n'avait, comme Lucas, rien demandé et méritait aussi tout l'amour qu'elle donnait à son premier enfant._

_Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimera quand il naitra._

_Non, _elle l'aimait déjà.

_Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle réaliser _maintenant_ qu'elle était attachée au bébé alors que l'homme en face d'elle était en train de briser les espoirs de son fils ainé ?_

_-Je prendrais contact avec vous via votre cabinet d'avocats, conclut James, prêt à partir. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé d'être venu voir Lucas sans vous en avoir avertis avant._

_Et il partit, laissant une Bella livide derrière lui._

**Fin du flash back.**

.

-Maman a parlé au monsieur un petit moment puis nous a rejoints dans la voiture. Après, on est venu directement ici, finit William.

_Oh, bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous tombe encore dessus,_ pensai-je avec effroi en reportant mon attention sur ma compagne que j'approchai doucement parce qu'elle me semblait si loin de nous, perdue dans ses pensées.

Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et posai mes lèvres sur sa tempe avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-Je suis là, Bella. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Je ne pus rien rajouter de plus car Lucas, qui semblait à bout de nerf, vint se poster devant nous et demanda, assez rudement :

-Maman, qui était cet homme ?

.

**Point de vue externe :**

Il le savait.

Avant même que sa mère n'ouvre sa bouche, il le savait.

Pourtant il n'avait jamais vu James Hunter avant aujourd'hui, sauf qu'après avoir vu la réaction de Rosalie mais surtout celle de sa mère, il avait regardé cet homme plus en détail.

Et se fut une réflexion de William qui lui avait ouvert les yeux :

_-Il te ressemble beaucoup, Lucas. Tu penses que c'est ton vrai père ?_

Il avait voulu sortir de la voiture pour le savoir mais Rosalie l'en avait empêché.

Il avait bouillé d'impatience en voyant ses _parents_ discuter entre eux avant que son _père _ ne parte, lui adressant au passage un petit salut militaire de deux doigts et un sourire qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Il avait voulu questionner sa mère quand elle s'installa sur le siège passager de leur voiture mais elle s'était plongée dans un mutisme limite effrayant.

Et cette pâleur !

Et cette façon qu'elle avait de le tenir contre elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le bureau d'Edward, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'envole ou ne disparaisse de sa vue !

Cette réaction l'inquiétait.

Cependant, l'envie de savoir la vérité était plus forte que son besoin de réconforter sa mère.

Alors il regarda Edward.

Son père de _substitution_.

Celui qui avait été là pour lui et Bella.

Celui qu'il aimait comme si c'était _lui_, son _vrai_ père.

Celui qui lui révéla enfin la vérité alors que sa mère semblait encore prostrée.

Celui qui, de ses mots, sortit sa compagne de sa torpeur et l'encouragea à révéler la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec James.

Son vrai père quittait la ville.

Il le laissait derrière.

Lucas s'en moquait bien qu'il lui donnerait ses coordonnées dans peu de temps, le mal était déjà fait : Son père biologique –celui qu'il avait toujours voulu connaitre- ne voulait pas de lui.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que quand sa mère et Edward le serrèrent contre eux, le rassurant de leurs mots, leurs promesses.

Et savoir qu'il pleurait pour un homme qui ne le méritait pas, l'énerva au plus haut point, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Edward, mais surtout Emmett qui avait vu Bella réagir de la même manière des années plus tôt.

Ce dernier décida d'ailleurs d'embarquer tous les hommes pour une énorme partie de football américain qui calma puis détendit Lucas.

A leur retour, il y eut beaucoup de discussions entre le petit garçon et Bella. Des conversations dont Lucas intégra Edward au bout de quelques jours parce qu'il voulait savoir si ce dernier le considérait toujours comme un fils :

_-Quoi qu'il se passe dans nos vies, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Lucas. Même si, par un quelconque malheur, ta mère et moi on se séparerait ou autres. Toujours, _lui avait-il simplement répondu_._

Et ça l'avait rassuré.

C'est pourquoi, au fil des jours qui suivirent –et grâce William- Lucas retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle même s'il avait besoin, de temps en temps, d'être rassuré.

.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

La rencontre avec James avait renforcé mes liens déjà forts avec Lucas même si, pour ça, mon fils avait vu se briser ses illusions et ses espoirs sans même que je ne puisse l'empêcher.

Et même si j'étais contente de voir le père biologique de Lucas sortir du décor, je souffrais de voir mon petit garçon souffrir.

Heureusement, Edward et William avaient été de vrais petits anges. Surtout que ce dernier avait subit le même genre de souffrance en apprenant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, que sa mère, Tanya, était malade et qu'il ne pourrait jamais la voir.

Alors on en parlait. Tous les quatre. Et étrangement, tous ces drames nous avaient tous énormément rapprochés.

Pour ma part, je savais que dorénavant je ne pourrais réellement plus me passer de ma famille. Plus particulièrement d'Edward et de nos enfants.

Pas après tout ça.

Nous connaissions maintenant la vraie valeur d'une famille et je savais que nous ferions tout pour en préserver l'unité.

La rencontre avec James avait aussi été un déclic pour moi et ma grossesse.

Décisif.

J'avais enfin accepté ce bébé qui grandissait en moi.

J'étais toujours un peu angoissée, mais c'était des peurs naturelles comme savoir si le petit être dans mon ventre était en bonne santé ou non. Si nos garçons l'accepteraient facilement ou pas. Et malgré tout, si je serais une bonne mère qui arrive à gérer sa famille nouvellement agrandie et son boulot que je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter.

C'est pourquoi un soir, une semaine après la rencontre avec James Hunter, alors qu'Edward et moi venions tout juste de récupérer de notre orgasme, je caressai mon ventre en souriant avant de me tourner vers mon compagnon qui me regardait tendrement malgré qu'il soit encore essoufflé :

-Si c'est une fille, j'aimerai qu'on l'appelle Faith, révélai-je.

Edward se figea, abasourdit par mes propos, avant qu'un immense sourire ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. Avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir ma bouche et le taquiner, il fut sur moi, m'embrassant comme jamais il ne m'avait encore embrassé.

Je comprenais son enthousiasme : Choisir un prénom pour notre bébé était ma façon de lui dire que j'avais accepté le petit être qui grandissait en moi. Mieux, que j'étais prête à partager cette nouvelle à notre entourage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? demanda-t-il, curieux, les yeux brillants de joie.

-J'ai foi* en nous, en notre famille. En notre avenir. L'intervention de James m'a juste ouvert les yeux sur ce que je savais déjà inconsciemment : Ce bébé va définitivement relier nos deux familles pour la vie. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Edward m'embrassa à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, souriant comme jamais. Son bonheur me rendit d'autant plus heureuse de notre vie.

On était ensemble.

_Tous_ ensembles.

Et je remerciai ciel et terre d'avoir repris les rênes de mon existence en main aussi rapidement pour en profiter dès à présent.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

***Faith en français signifie foi : ****have****faith in us = avoir foi en nous (traduction de google, hein, au cas où je me serais plantée^^).**

**Et oui, c'est fini ! Je pensai à écrire un épilogue mais là, pour moi, cette histoire est terminée ! Alors il y a de fortes chances que j'en reste là ! Par contre, si vous avez des questions ou remarques sur des incohérences que j'aurais laissé non résolues, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je n'arrive pas à relire cette histoire car comme c'est moi qui l'ai écrite (encore heureux !) ce sont mes idées, mes sentiments, mes ressentis que j'ai sortis de ma tête pour le mettre sur papier. Sauf qu'une fois sortis, ben, c'est dehors, quoi !^^ C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais avoir du mal à remanier cette histoire comme je voulais le faire il y a quelque mois (comme par exemple, mieux travailler la rencontre entre Edward et Bella, ne pas les faire se sauter dessus de suite mais si je garderais le lemon dans ce chapitre en question…) donc il y aura un remaniement quand ma tête acceptera de se replonger dans l'histoire !-_-'^^**

**Donc voilà, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autres à part peut-être BONNE ANNEE 2013 à vous tous ! Je vous envois tous mes vœux de bonheur, de santé et d'amour !**

**En tout cas, je vous aurais fais un beau cadeau sur ce coup là, hein ?!^^**

**Bref, gros bisous à tous et merci encore de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

**Rendez-vous sur mes autres écrits personnelles ou collaboration avec… SURPRISE ! Non, non, je vous le dis pas ! *tousse* Tiftouf19 *marmonne dans sa barbe*! Mince, je vous l'ai dis ! Ben dites-lui pas que je vous ais dis que l'on s'était associé pour écrire un drabble, hein !^^ Ah, tiens, Tif, t'es là ! Oh, regarde derrière toi, il y a Jackson Rathborne en bikini ! *sors en courant*ou sur facebook dans l'un, ou deux voire dans les trois groupes fanfictions sur lesquelles je suis !**

**Voili voilou, cette fois, je vais m'arrêter, à croire que je ne veux pas clore cette histoire pour de bon… ! (Mais qu'est-ce que c'est dur, émotionnellement, de finir une histoire !)**

**Allez, à bientôt fidèles lecteurs,**

**Katty**

**.**


End file.
